A New Story
by gatherStorm
Summary: Young Argies is an unknown ninja from the world of Naruto, yet somehow this small character is responsible for all their aspirations. As he battles with personal conflicts and greater challenges, how will he shape their destinies whilst discovering who he is in this Shinobi world? Focused around the undertone of the ninja verse, drawing narratives from all sides.
1. Prologue: I Am Ninja

**I Am Ninja:**

What would you become if you woke up tomorrow a ninja in the world of Shinobi? What would you achieve. Would you be great? Would you be born to a powerful clan. Think about it, give yourself a few minutes. Are you thinking? Now consider this. Consider all the problems life has added to your existence, your current life, take into consideration what it really means to be a ninja. The Danger, the Life, the Experience, it all amounts to what it is to be ninja. Every aspect of the life you live is calculated and monitored for the possible threat that is your existence. Social acceptance is key, for if your peers resent you your village will turn against you and your comrades will spurn you even in the heat of battle. A mistake equals death, in school and in life we always make mistakes from small to big but for a ninja a mistake means injury and often death. Your friends/abilities/reputation determine your life, if you just so happen to be born into the wrong clan/village/blood-limit it could mean being hated and feared… until they kill every last one of your bloodline. Simply being a powerful ninja means that you are a bigger target, hated because they fear you and feared because you could be a threat even to your own village.

This is the life of a Shinobi…

and In the life of a shinobi, there are many faces, many techniques, and much that can go wrong. Imagine the power, the energy flowing through you from birth, the power of a Kami not wilfully given to her children. All the blessings of been born with an extra advantage over the rest of humanity, all the consequences and war drawn on by the exploits of this very same power. This is the journey we face as ninja, this is the life of a shinobi, and in the world of the Shinobi even the most talented are vulnerable to the quick hand of death.

Like the fall of a die, chance decides your fate on this world and only through happenstance and great need does change come about. The gifts we bare nothing more than an accident of fate, even for the clan born, life is unpredictable. Dedication often falls short of the gambled powers destiny binds us to, and what is destiny really but an uncharted road leading to an end. For it is unknown what will become of your fate, born to fleeting flesh and binding blood, not even the eternal spirit knows what is ahead.

Will you be clan born only for your family to be shattered with betrayal and death? Will fortune line your pockets with gold and an undeniable birth right never to be defeated in battle, only for you to fall before your time due to an incurable disease? Has destiny chosen you as its champion? Has fate selected you out of the millions to bring about change, or are you destined to be the mediocre ninja who can't even get dying right? Still worse, are you a ninja or are you an Inter-village ninja?

 **The Inter-Village Ninja:**

"You should be glad, for you alone will know what it means to be an Inter-Village ninja"

Argies frowned in his lack of understanding but continued to jog, his breath staggered and his body hunched over as he listened to his guardians while he trained.

His Aunt continued drawing meaning to her words "…In the choice between inter-village ninja and ninja, the kami smiled on you by granting you the title of inter-village ninja"

"*Huff*But why Aunt Anisue?" The young inter-village ninja Argies asked perplexed, his words sputtered between huffs of breath that could be seen in the early morning light. "Aunt Anisue you know Inter-village ninjas are given the worst… most degrading jobs… like delivering messages and helping construction workers as cheap labour... Why would you want me too…" His throat hit a lump and he struggled to process his words, his mind and his tongue operating on different mediums from that of his soul and heart. "We aren't considered real ninja, just chakra adapt citizens" He cough, his voice sore, he had been jogging since before morning through the chilled air of the night, but that wasn't the reason his voice wavered.

His Uncle and Aunt jogged alongside him, one to his either shoulder, lecturing him on life. It had come turn for his Uncle to divulge his knowledge by lifting Argies up from his stooped over jog forward, "The threat is not in a ninja's ability" and in lifting Argies up his Uncle Reno produced a blade to threaten Argies posture straight. "Neither is it in a ninja's weapon" As quickly as it was there the blade suddenly vanished. "No the real threat is the ninja's life, their breath means your death and only by ending their existence do you insure your persistence and retain the ninja spirit within you." As Reno had said this Argies exhaled, and the vapour steamed from his mouth signifying his breath… his life.

There was much meaning in his Uncles words. The hand he pressed against Argies chest to lift him up, straightened his resolve, because as his uncle said it 'The threat is not in a ninja's ability'. At that Argies gained confidence that even though he was an inter-village ninja with no abilities he was still a threat. Then in the dagger pressed at him as he ran he realised he could not allow himself to lose sight of the reality, as a ninja there was always a weapon at his throat, he was always a target. Then the final verse, which meant many things to Argies, one truth struck through. "The real threat is the ninja's life" even as Argies said it in his mind the apostrophe 's' fell away. 'The real threat is the ninja life'

…

Another walk back from the academy, I stared at the ground in thought to scattered pebbles as I skimmed my ninja sandals over the dirt and stone. That seemed to be all I ever did, skimmed over what it was to be a ninja… never truly qualifying, not by choice but by chance despite my need and my burning dedication. Happenstance would never let me be.

It had been a year since I left the ninja academy, at least that is since I left the normal classes anyway. Inter village ninja still had to attend an extra year of class to learn about all the degrading work they had in store for them. Funny, when you sign up to be a ninja no one ever tells you that there is no turning back. As long as you just about manage to pass into Genin, you are stuck as a ninja for life. To this point I've done so many inter-village missions, missions I am sick of. Sure there were some missions that were ok, a few construction missions where I found appreciation from the community for saving the lives of unlucky contractors during a building collapse. Still, Inter-village missions meant that we weren't allowed to leave the Leaf, or even if we were sent on long message carrier missions it was always a there and back task never to confront the enemy even if they were in our path. It meant as 'ninja' we weren't really ninja at all, but rather we were simply convenient labour for work that villagers might otherwise take longer to do. We are an embarrassment hidden from the active duties a real ninja is expected to handle, because in a way we can't play ninja we can only pretend.

My Aunt seems to believe me lucky in becoming an inter-village ninja, she says that this gives her more time to personally train me in hand to hand combat and endurance training. I think Aunt Anisue is just happy that my ninja status gives her plenty of opportunities to torture me with routine. No away missions for me, no wondering when I will get back, no hospitals preventing her from laying on more lessons.

Uncle Reno didn't say much, only that it was expected of me. Great, so they knew I would fail. Wonderful! Just when I thought my mood couldn't get any worse I hear that they never thought I could make it anyway. Perfect!

Well what was I expecting? That just because I happened to be part of 20% of the population lucky enough to be born with a significant control and capacity for charka, that somehow that would mean I would be the best Ninja to ever live? I have chakra so what! I have chakra so… what? We always get the wrap, we are always called out for our lack of a ninja ability. That we are the part of the group no one really can call ninja, like a colour that doesn't really qualify. Everyone else got picked, but not us…

What would I do on a real ninja mission anyway? Run around really fast, super human maybe but not super ninja. Throw around kunai while everyone else is shooting crazy lightning out of their hands like it doesn't hurt. Let's face it, it is probably for the best that I didn't make it. I wouldn't have survived very long, maybe not even a year and that would be while hiding behind better Shinobi.

Unless you are born with a unique orientation, there is just no way you can compete with clan born; Kids like Shikamaru who can use third tier elemental jutsu before they reach the age of nine! Hell I wouldn't mind just knowing one element, just one jutsu I can call my own. One jutsu I don't have to craft out of ninja wire and kunai but instead pull it out with a pop of chakra like a pro. Tenten has that going on quite well, though she is also an expert in just about every weapon. I can't even afford as many weapons as she has and she is an orphan. How does that work?!

Well looks like I should head home and see what my guardians want, maybe there will be an extra lesson of training today… yeah, joy, no not really.

…

Kneeling down to a cold cup of tea my Aunt Anisue dropped a stack of metaphoric paper bombs. "Your Uncle and I have decided to enter you for the Chunin exams" Her expression did not falter, she isn't joking… she never jokes.

What! The Chunin exams! Why! I'm going to die, I don't even need to think the worst and I know I'm going to die. Just why!

Reno looked down on me searching for an answer. He isn't joking either and by the chill I receive from how stern his expression is… I get the impression that the answer better be yes.

"That sounds great" Fake smile Fake smile Fake smile, hold…. Turn release … I'm so dead

…

Time passes and Argies finds that things haven't ended with one foot in the grave, no, he is in a much better place now and he didn't have to die to reach it. Still the inter-village life proves to be beyond compare, a truly unique kind of torture.

…

Finding her way to their secret training spot, Kazumi curled her eyebrows up into a frown. "Hey Argies!" She ran up to him in excitement at first seeing him but then on his silence she paused. "Is everything alright?" Argies said nothing, with his back to her he continued to punch the only post available for taijutsu practice.

It was unusual for the young boy to be found so late within their training grounds, they liked to take turns using the small place because it would be too crowded to use otherwise. Inter-village ninja weren't provided with the resources that proper ninja exploited for their training. Argies and Katsumi were merely lucky to happen upon the training field they loved so much. It wasn't much, it was small and unkempt with tall grasses and shattered posts used for target practice, but it was Kazumi's turn that afternoon as Argies preferred to use the grounds in the morning. Despite this however Kazumi was glad to see her friend but taken aback by his silence.

"Rude" Kazumi turned to face away from her fellow inter-village ninja. "You know just because you made it to the final rounds of the Chunin exams, doesn't mean you are exempt from asking for permission. You don't out rank me just yet, besides I would have been glad to take the grounds for the morning. You know, if you asked." She warmed her hands up by rubbing them together, the air was frigid and the sky overcast. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Katsumi walked closer, the long tuffs of grass rustling as she planted each foot. "Argies are you ok?" She raised a hand to his shoulder. "Hey Argies?" She whispered inching closer to pull him out of his drone of repetitive fist knocking again with repeated thumping against the padded pinewood platting.

"That's not who I am" Argies brooded as he was turned away from the post, his knuckles raw and red.

Kazumi grimaced looking past him to the focus of his anger. Stretching a hand to the post her fingers momentarily paused "What is that? Is, is that you?" she plucked the small piece of paper off from the post, the crinkled page dusted with blood and dirt.

"That is not who I am" Argies repeated as Kazumi read over the paper. He stood with his mind in another place his eyes seeing only red, and his hands tightened with frustration.

"Betting number 04." Kazumi looked up from the page to her friend, the focused rage in his eyes. She gritted her teeth. "Is this for the Chunin exams? I didn't know they made bets on the contestants." Her fists tightened as well "Don't people sometimes die in these matches?" but her anger was focused elsewhere.

As quickly as rain falls to pitta patter the world wet, their moods were sullied with a throng of negativity. Their minds shaded with memories that would not persist to remain buried. They each had their thoughts darkened with clouds of regret, hiding the light of their accomplishments with mere moments that would continue to lament. Down their path life would endure their passage to curse their steps with days journeyed through thoughts left to ferment.

"When did this happen?" Kazumi lifted Argie's chin, her own shoulders weighed heavy and her words but empty empathy for one who hurt the same as she. "Did they do this to you." She stated not as a question but as a fact of their lives, it happened again.

…

Argies could hear his own feet against the ground, the beating up of dust as he ran from the throng that followed after him. It had been another day, another of those days.

Early morning. Feeling accomplished he found himself in idle chatter with a few village kids, they were inspired by his sudden scale up the ranks all the way into the final rounds of the Chunin exams. From being an unknown ninja, suddenly there was a spark of interest into 'Who is Argies?'.

"What were the Chunin exams like?" One of the kids dangled herself from the railing, swinging as she asked another question in excitement. "Weren't their monsters in the forest… my brother said that they were very scary" She just about answered her own question, but Argies was glad to be included regardless.

"Is your brother in the Chunin exams too?" He smiled warmly, never had he thought anyone would look up to him with anything that looked like admiration. Now as a group of admirers they flocked to him from the playground, the children gathered around to hear his tale, all with a spark of imagination playing in their eyes.

"My brother was in the Chunin exams" The girl bit her finger and giggled, making it very clear that he didn't exactly make it.

Argies established, granted that she wasn't crying or sadistic.. her brother didn't die. He wagged his finger in good nature saying. "The Chunin exams are no joke, they are **VERY** scary, and there is no one to run to when the boogieman attacks!" Argies held out his hands as if he was ready to pounce on the kids and they all played along and mocked a shriek of fright. "There are big and small monsters, ones with sharp teeth" Using his index fingers he gestured the length of their fangs as if they protruded from his own mouth. "Others with a poisons bite, some are so small you can only hear them buzzing… that is until they **get** you" He poked at a few kids pretending as if he were the bite of a poisonous insect. Again they let out a giggle and cry of laughter to the imaginary attack. Argies didn't want to frighten them but he also didn't want to leave them with the impression that it was easy. "The biggest secret is" He whispered so that they would pay attention and quiet down. "It is not the bugs and animals that you have to be afraid of, it is the two legged monsters that you really have to watch out for."

Then falling into Argies ploy a boy held up his hand like he was in class asking his teacher that momentous question "What is the too legged monster Argies sir?"

"The too legged creature is just like anyone of us, but they wear a fake smile and pretend to be your friend when what they really want to do is…" Argies paused and as he did so they leaned in closer to hear with curious ears as he tempted their attention. "Stab you in the back" Suddenly his mood had set a mute tone, and the wonder in their eyes died a little. "Never trust a ninja, not even your friends, because a ninja is what the two legged monster is and they are the most deadly and most scary monsters of them all."

Gulping quite audibly a little boy turned up his watery eyes to Argies. "You aren't a monster are you? 'Cause I want to be just like you when I grow up" He tugged on Argies sleeve, pouting as he did. "Don't be a monster Argies sir, be a friend… please."

The other kids hearing this, chimed in as well. "Please Argies"

Squatting down to reassure them that he wasn't a danger, Argies lightened his mood. "Ok you scamps" He smiled finding it hard to break his good mood now that they had set it in place once again. "But remember, this" He pointed at his smile. "Doesn't always mean friend"

The boy still holding onto his sleeve, wiped his snivelling nose. "We'll remember" Fixing his face with a smile he started to pull on Argies Arm. "Come on let's play ninja!"

…

Playing Ninja…

Man for a six year old this guy tugs real hard. I bet he will make a great ninja when he grows up to about the age of nine. Konohagakure despite having the title of the Friendliest ninja Village, has a few rules that I wouldn't mind changing. For one we are the only Village that recruits nine year old Genin to be sent out into war or even out of the Village. I believe it was the Cloud Village that once said that we send out children to do the work of Jounin, which is probably just about true. Though than again I wouldn't want to be part of any other Village, they don't have inter-village ninja like we have here. The Land of Mist is the worst, or at least they were, academy students had to fight to the death to be proved worthy of being called a Genin! Luckily here all that happens to ninja who don't make the grade is a life of mediocrity. If I don't make it to Chunin I guess I wouldn't mind simply being an inter-village ninja for the rest of my life, that is as long as they don't take up the blood Mist Villages approach to things.

I suppose the only reason we are one of the strongest nations is because we have inter-village ninja. While real ninja see action in the field, using all their powerful Jutsus to reduce the number of the enemy, we see to all the homework. Running corporations like the intelligence gathering department, or medical facility, tracking unit, and some other lesser known operations, don't require the use of powerful Jutsus at all. Meaning that in actual fact all ninja Villages need a few extra hands in running their Village. I guess if I don't make the Chunin exams I will at least find solace in the knowledge that I'm not totally useless to my Village, and I got the added bonus of learning a few Family techniques my Guardians were hiding up until now.

Meeting in the centre of the playground the children all stopped at once waiting for something. I vaguely remember playing ninja, it probably was only a few years back. My family wasn't always in the Leaf Village but I was still young enough to play ninja when we moved in. For a few second I wondered if I should do something, were they expecting me to start the game?

Standing under the shade cast by a big tree that made up the centre of the playground, a few older kids appeared. Chakra bursts. They were probably still academy students but by the looks of things they ran the ninja game moderation duty. I recognised a few of them as not all of them were academy students it seemed, in fact some of them I know from the Chunin exams.

"Hey" I greeted them with a casual flick of recognition, tilting my head up sharply. "I recognise you" I walked over. The moderators picked out three children to play the role of the defenders while the rest of the kids would play the attackers or invading force. Quite an odd game for little kids to be playing but then again this is a ninja village and who doesn't like killing people with imagination.

With the thudding of a kunai flung into the earth, the kids began the game and scatter everywhere…

After a moment "Ninja attack!" The defenders shouted, alerting the others that they would chase after them now but in reality it was a strange rehearsal for the possibility of an invasion. Defenders sounding alarms to the coming of enemy ninja attacking their Village. The older moderators looked up to me now that they had begun the game, while a few of the younger moderators chased after the defenders to make sure they weren't cheating and played the game properly.

"Hey, you're that kid that made it into the Chunin exams." The ninja who addressed me as 'that kid' was around my age, which only made me furrow my brow when he asked "Aren't you?"

"Uhm… yeah…" I held up a hand not sure whether to extend it into a hand shake or a wave, so awkwardly I gave a half wave from my waist. "I guess I am that kid but lots of people made it into the Chunin exams"

Another of the three tilted her head like she was inspecting me "What makes you so special anyway? I heard that team Komugi didn't make it, their whole team. You don't even have a squad leader and you make it! No way that is right."

I squinted, "That sounded a bit too much like an accusation. What are you implying?"

"She's saying you cheated, what are you thick?!" The last of the three stepped forward and a little bit of an intimidating atmosphere was added with his sudden verbal attack.

I straightened myself to my full height, I can take these guys. They all look like flunkies… just like me. "I-m pretty sure you can't cheat the Chunin exams" My voice came out a little less than firm, not the quality of demeanour I was hoping to imply.

The Konoichi of their group stepped forward a few paces to my left, retrieving the kunai that she flung earlier. I'm beginning to get the sinking feeling that these older kids want to play Ninja as well. While I focused my attention on her, yet still at the same time keeping my vision wide enough to capture them all, she continued the attack. "You're a ninja, and ninja cheat… you've just got to tell us your secret or else"

Now I understand, these three must be part of a squad… a squad that failed. "Still feeling a little sore from losing the exams I see" I added my own taught, seeing as they started it first. "Want to see what a real ninja can do?" they gritted their teeth, waiting for my next word to set them off to attack. "Well too bad, I'm not a ninja at all. I'm just drifting through." That lowered their guard, they were expecting me to punch holes in their confidence but I'm not interested in all with that. I started walking away when…

"Hey, aren't you that ninja" Another group of Chunin wannabes appeared, equally aggressive.

…

It all happened so quickly. With his back turned to them, his arms were held behind his body while his head was taken in a half nelson. The third of the first group started taking free shots at his gut while the second group was quick to join in. His body bent over as they wrenched him straight again for yet another blow. His muscles contorted and bulged in his defence, but to no avail, he was exposed and they took full advantage of that.

When it came turn to change guard, for the next to have their chance at his inability to hold back their attack. Argies made his own strike. Lifting himself up he kicked at the next ninja to take their place in front of him. Instead of blows being cast at him he used the momentum from kicking off at the boy in front of him to hit down the two holding him up. Like a wounded animal he found a kunai in his hand as quickly as he could, and from his kneeled position on the ground he snarled at all of them as he bore the cold metal blade like a fang.

"Back" he cleared his voice to say, the blood and spit foaming at the sides of his mouth making his voice sound alien even to him. Gulping down the bile threatening to weaken him further, he stood up slowly "There is no secret to surviving in this ninja life. You are all fools for thing otherwise, the only way to remain alive is to keep away from everyone and remain hidden. As a ninja it is our central ideal, to go unseen." He thought of himself as he said this, the trouble only began because they knew who he was. 'That kid'. Now he was determined never to be 'that kid' again.

He stood up and began making his slow retreat out of the throng of ninja, but when he saw them remove their kunai from their holsters he bolted.

…

I had been running for so long away from the sound of their taunts and shouts after me, a few kunai were thrown along with their insults, it had always been like this. As an inter-village ninja in class the other ninja shunned us for being less than them, as a ninja without a sensei the missions we were assigned were never grand. Everyone found it as their duty to degrade our existence. We were never allowed in through to the proper ninja assignment desks, instead we were led in through a side door for our less than second-rate duties. Our missions went undocumented for who would want to record the life of an inter-village ninja, nothing we did was deemed worthy enough to write a mission report over.

I stopped running when I could only hear the sound of my own feet stamping the ground and my breath leaving my lungs. My mouth so dry that on the first sounding of my voice through a throaty sigh, resulted in a wheezing cough. My lungs were burnt up. It happened again, I was attacked by our own ninja. The Leaf is not my friend.

Stopping before a crowd of people I recomposed myself while staring into the nearby central fountain of water. The clear waters reflecting the damage they did and the cut to my lip. The cold waters were kind to my tempered flesh, but my ears burnt on hearing my name.

…

"What about this Argies fellow, I've heard nothing about him and he's listed to verse a Hyuuga!" The burly man leaned back to allow the waiter to lay down his brew of fomented wheat.

Bubbling and frothing to the top of the jug, their conversation continued on with their speculation and the slam of a hand. "Probably just dead meat to start the match off with a bang" The lady stated, the bang of her hand on the wooden irori (hearth/fire-pit covered by table frame) matching the impact she believe the games would start off with. Argies death added as if it were just the salt spicing the crackling meat of the event that was the Chunin exams.

Clearing his throat after a considerable gulp of brew, the larger stocky man planted his mug down on the table with another bang. "They didn't even bother to fill out his full name, 'Argies'. His obviously not a clan ninja, without a family name, there is no way his going to make it against the clan born"

Speaking out from behind the man's large shoulder, a somewhat less bulk of a man asked "He can't be that bad, he made it to the Chunin exams alive after all… right?" He asked unsure of himself and his statement on a whole.

Sitting opposite the two men the lady leaned forward almost sympathetic to Argies plight. "His not even part of a clan Jougo, he doesn't stand a chance."

Jougo looked at Argies Bingo sheet and the picture held in it. "I don't know, I have a feeling this one will make it far. Call it dumb luck but if he could make it to the Chunin exams then he still has a chance at winning"

Jougo's attention turned to the Konoichi of their group, she realised that she was his deciding factor. "True a little luck helps but you have got to look at their skill sets too. Tactics. That sort of thing helps you earn the big bucks" She advised, despite gambling being a game of chance she had a valid point. A fools luck was no good, but these were no dogfights they were betting over. Losing the battle might mean losing your life, and it was Argies head on the chopping block.

Jougo looked at the half smile Argies held within his picture, his ninja profile picture staring back at the man while he decided his bet. "'Sometimes you have got to go small in order to win big'" he quoted.

While the larger man guzzled down another pint the lady at the table poked fun at their mate Jougo. "Oh Jougo, now which pretty young women said that to you?" She held her thumb apart from her index finger to give a measure of small, and then in her other hand she rubbed her thumb with her fingers to signify money. "Go small in order to win big"

The larger man instantly spat out his drink in a spray that arched across the table, then only for the air to be cleared with his laughter along with Jougo's pleas. "Stop it you guys"

Recovering the larger man wiped the fizz off his chin and re-joined the conversation in earnest. "Did you even have a look at his bingo profile? He has got no ninjutsu, only one C rank and a skill set of dash. This kids going to die the second that match starts"

Jougo merely stared, his eyes wide in memory and shock.

"Come on Jougo, pick a better ninja and I'll buy you a pint." The lady in their group looked at Jougo who seemed quite despondent about this whole disagreement. "That kid is not you Jougo, these bingo books have been drafted for all the Genin who survived preliminary rounds. You were there with us, you saw his fight. When we were that young we would have been lucky to have the choice of entering the Chunin exams, instead of the war. No one should have to suffer that. Looking at this ninja's mission history and lack of special abilities, it is no wonder his estimated odds are so low." Leaning across the table she took his hand in hers, tearing Argies page from his bingo book. "Come now Jougo, I'm sure we can find a better candidate" The page hung loose in her hands, and then with a sudden breeze it caught flight.

Flying in the wind, Argies page drifted through the air to land at his feet. In the dirt. 'Betting number 04, six percent chance of winning the games.'

…

"That is not me Kazumi" Argies wipe away at his dry eyes, there were no tears to be felled but a heart heavy with sorrows saw its own reassurance. "I'm not the six percent contestant" He gripped his sore hands, his knuckles raw from repetition in striking his own bingo page, he wanted to erase what they thought of him. "They don't know me, they never wanted to ever know us." With anger in his voice Argies sated his breath with held up fists in hatred and pain. "I feared nothing entering the preliminary rounds, stared on by all those faces, because they didn't know me! They don't care if I failed them, I couldn't feel shame in losing so I never lost heart and won." His pupils shook as the rage subsided to his only then realisation "We can never fail our Village because to them we never existed. How can they judge us when their hearts are so full of revulsion." His skills weren't listed, he might not have had an offensive ninjutsu but Argies held pride in his ability to make traps. An ability they didn't mark down.

Reaching out a hand Kazumi's fingers quivered as if the air were brittle, but then she found heart and caught Argies in an embrace. "They will never know us Argies until you show them what you are capable of as an inter-Village ninja, and as a Ninja." Speaking over his shoulder, with Argies arms folding around her in a shallow embrace, she brought reassurance to his heavy heart. "When you enter the tournament people won't see you as an inter-Village ninja, our Nation might still outcast us but remember. Every one of those ninja fear the unknown. You shouldn't think of your bingo profile as an insult, no, what your bingo profile says is that you are a mystery and a challenge. How do you face the unknown, how do you prepare to fight what you cannot plot down on paper. There are no strategies created to fight an inter-village ninja, because no one knows us and that is our strength. For what we are truly capable of isn't known until they face us in battle."

Silence stretched but Kazumi held tight until Argies put to word his mind. "Do you really think so?" Kazumi released her hold and nodding her head, Argies took a deep breath in, the air entered his lungs in one steady flow. His worries settled. "Thank you Kazumi. You are right and I promise, they will see exactly what we inter-village ninja are capable off. For you, for me, for every one of us. I will train harder than any other ninja. Within this month of training I won't stop for a single day, there won't be an hour in the day were I don't progress some facet of knowledge or improve a skill." He paused for a second, and then with strength returning to his form he held up his arms ready to fight. "In fact, let's start right now. Both of us, we can train together"

…

An hour into training, the longest they had ever sparred together, the two twelve year old genin were both beyond the point of exhaustion. It was rare for ninja to be caught in battle for so long, ninja fights a thing of speed and technique. Battles were often decided not by tactics but by one ninja being more adept at handling their opponents techniques. Fires extinguished in water, fists crushed in the spell of genjutsu, weapons shattered by the greater defence, however in the battle between Kazumi and Argies there were no ninja techniques between their blows and no weapons to cut open wounds in a comrade.

To each other they were a Village, divided by their peers and unified in their pain. Unlisted, unqualified, unknown, a union, a bond, a tie stronger than any certification. They each had their problems and they would face them together. They were a team of necessity. Nonetheless, even this the gamble of life would rip away.

"Ready to go at it again?" Kazumi lugged a hand over her bent knee, collapsed to the grassy floor and tired, she was spent yet determined to help her friend impress his feeling on the contestants of the Chunin exam.

"I bet I'm going to regret all this training tomorrow morning" Argies sat up with a half-smile, his body too warm from use to feel the pain in his overused muscles and ligaments. "Then again regret will probably kick me tomorrow if we stop now." He held out a hand to help up Kazumi, holding fast to his half smile even as his reach trembled in front of her "As long as you are ready"

"Hey I might be entering the Chunin exams next year…." The Konoichi took the hand offered to her and in one rush, lifted with a shuddered exhale, she continued her thought. "When I start my crazy training routine I don't want to hear any complaints from you"

"Fair enough" Argies readied his stance but it was Kazumi who whooped the first swing in which Argies quickly dodged. "Hey not fair!" He jumped back before coming closer to start again. "I guess not fair won't even factor into the Chunin exams, ninja don't exactly follow rules do we?" He added his own attempt which Kazumi was alert enough to avoid as well.

"Hey, at least they let you join the Chunin exams, even if you don't have a sensei." With a sly twinkle in her amber eyes she swung a kick under her opponent, which Argies laughed off. "I couldn't get in because unlike you I didn't even have a team" She held her face askew, catching spite in Argies laugher and his scale up into the exams.

Retreating Argies empathised "Don't worry Kazumi, if I fail the Chunin exams this year we can always sign up with some other ninja next year. A three ninja squad" Argies looked up proudly, imagining the possibility. "I wouldn't have even joined the Chunin exams if my Guardians didn't jump me with it. I think personally they just needed me as the third man in their squad so that they could graduate"

Punching Argies lightly in the gut, though because of his earlier injury he took longer to recover, they paused before the resume after first contact. "I know, I guess I just missed out is all… we just missed out" She lashed out with another punch, striking Argies again but this time with a difference… she quickly pulled back. Turned away Kazumi whispered "It is happening again" her words loud enough for Argies to overhear her worry. Grabbing her hand her eyes fading into black, she whipped her head over her shoulder with alarm, staring back at him and the shock in his eyes "Stay Away Argies!" her voice tipping between warning and command.

"It is ok Kazumi." Argies crept forward, his footsteps pressed silently as not to worry the wild fright in her eyes. "I'm right here, I'm not like the others… I understand" In this last word he pressed a hand on her shoulder, a reassuring touch but in the sudden comfort of his hand and expected wrath. Kazumi lashed out in defence.

"Get back!"

Silence stretched as she hid her face from the cruel world that blanketed into darkness around her. As her skin stretched white, black arteries cracked lines across her complexion and around her eyes. Her vision blurred to nothingness in the bright light that only made her blackened eyes sting and shut. Her hands, which she held to herself to both hide and shelter, now sharped with razor claws that protruded extending her reach. In her mind's eye she saw only cruel faces, heard only ugly laugher, and felt her flesh pelted with stones that left pin pricks of pain all over her body. Then, as her vision began to clear once again. The pain leaving her. The deafening laughter subsiding. She could hear shallow drops, warm beads of fluid, fall to the shifting grasses. Blinking, she tilted her head up to the source of this gush of liquid that filled the air with a sickeningly familiar smell.

"It's alright…" Argies said numbly, his face pale, his jaw grimaced in throbbing agony and his left arm clutching on to his shoulder torn with pain. He smiled offering her reassurance but in finding none available to be bared his masked emotions faltered. Seeing how much blood poured out of him and the fear in his eyes, Kazumi's heart raced and with it she ran away while Argies shouted after her "Come Back…!"

…

Kazumi ran away, looking for help, but where would she go? Her hands and feet were misshapen claws, her skin as pale as death… "My skin!" She suddenly realised. All over her body the black arteries which were there before, now only added to her horror. For now her skin was also dotted with open sores. Thousands of wounds, thousands of holes all slowly expanding… pain ignited across her flesh. She collapsed and hugged her knees, her breath staggered with panic, she prepared for the worst and then….!

She screamed in pain. Something grew out of her, out of one of the many pores that spotted her body. In repulsion she pulled and yanked the first abnormality off from her body, blood spat out the open wound, but like a weed more began to sprout. Caught in panic stricken mania she uprooted her fears, though the terrors were part of her and every sprout she removed hurt her severely.

This was her fate

…

Staggered, Argies made his way home but with every step his head grew faint and his footsteps heavy. In his mind he speckled his forehead with anxiety. 'How will my Aunt and Uncle react? What will they do… it wasn't her fault. Why did this have to happen, why couldn't I have listened to her! I hope they don't think Kazumi caused the injury to my lip or the bruising all over my body, maybe I shouldn't tell them. Oh no I wonder if I will make it back home, maybe I should look for someone else... for help' He looked around but could find no one. He had already begun traveling on the pathway to his home, he and his guardians lived far away from the central hub of the Village. They were a secretive people and enjoyed their privacy, but in Argies returned he realised how Isolated that made them in times of trouble as he struggled to reach them himself.

It was Kinjo he first encounter, out in the grasslands a distance before their home, Kinjo their family cat only Kinjo wasn't a cat at all.

"Master Argies…" Kinjo titled the boy not out of respect or reverence but as an address befitting Argies prepubescent age. The demon cat sniffed the air, and taking in the blood, Kinjo's eyes narrowed to Argies wounds. Five gouging tears in his flesh that were poorly bound in his open hand. "Your wounds, where are your bindings, your preparedness, do you lack the basic understanding of medical application?!" Kinjo hissed, scorning Argies not for the severity of his wounds but instead for the boy's poor self-preservation.

Argies didn't have energy to argue, gingerly falling to a knee he unstrapped his ninja pouch to retrieve a single rolled bandage. "I forgot about you…" He said to the bandage, turning to the summons he pleaded. "Please don't tell Aunt Anisue I walked all the way here like this." He began binding his wound, his right arm already quite lame and his left hand stiff from holding his shoulder tight for so long. Managing to cut off the blood supply to a slow trickle, he assessed where to go from here but was interrupted by a curious question.

"What will become of your family ninjutsu?" Kinjo stared up to the boy the cat summons directed the question to, with narrowed eyes it shut the world out focusing on the boy's answer.

Finding it strange that Kinjo chose this moment to interrogate him with such a puzzle of a question, Argies answered with an inquiry of his own. "What do you mean?" He suddenly felt a jolt of pain from his shoulder, reminding him that the wound was still there though the lack of circulation reduced the severity of the hurt. With his left hand on his shoulder once more he stared at Kinjo speechless, wondering if the demon cat's question held him prisoner here.

Seeing that the boy would not answer Kinjo clarified "Your family jutsu is but a tool, as are all techniques, you must find your own path and make it your own. What will you craft with the tools that have been taught" Again the demon cat's eyes shut, waiting for an answer.

"What will I craft with my families technique?" Now it may have been his loss of blood, or the worry that if he didn't answer that his cat wouldn't run ahead and get help, but Argies instantly thought about the whole of his day. Chased by fellow ninja for his ascension into the Chunin exams and his sudden recognition, would he develop the family technique into an attack? Over hearing that he wasn't a worthy bet that he was money better spent elsewhere because of his feasible death in the tournament, could his family jutsu become his healing art? Attacked and unintentionally injured by his friend Katsumi, might he use his family jutsu as a defence?

This had become the deciding factor for him. Argies mind was set. He would use this month of training to develop his own ninjutsu, employing his family jutsu to help him meet that goal.

"I will find a way that no matter how I am attacked my opponent suffers injury while I gain only strength." With these words leaving his mouth, there was no way to undo his commitment. He was unwilling to go back now, now he would be a ninja no matter the cost. "I am Argies Ages, I am an inter-village ninja but nevertheless I am ninja" With that Kinjo ran off and Argies proudly put one foot ahead of the other, determined never to give in… never again.

No more running away.

…

In the month leading up to the final tournament of the Chunin exams, Argies never knew what happened to Kazumi. His unofficial teammate, his inter-Village friend, simply disappeared. For the first few days he was glad that he didn't see her, though he was concerned for her this was an opportunity to use their training grounds without interruption. He thought he would eventually see her closing in to the few weeks before the exam but she never showed. Coming to their training grounds had become less and less for training and more for the hope that he would find her there, but she was gone. He had little time to search for her, but even so he tried, he mourned her loss and yet it drove him to push himself further. He would do this for her, for himself, for all inter-Village ninja, that they are never shunned again. Never ostracised and belittled to the point that they would run away, hurt themselves or leave the Village.

He was alone now. Without a friend, without a team mate. He was alone and worried for what had become of her, and so in his isolation he trained to cast his mind off the possibilities.

Isolating himself from all other ninja he trained and focused his chakra to the point of manipulation. Honing the flow and concentration, the focal point and transfiguration, he listened to the sound of only his charka. He thought a lot on his words to Kinjo, developing a ninjutsu which would work to his benefit no matter how he was attacked. Every three days as his muscles recuperated, he spent his time studying every book he could find on Chakra and strategies. Applying all the lessons he learnt. Adding his next week's read into his back pocket for whenever he couldn't train.

Taking in what his Aunt Anisue knew about taijutsu, the two practiced while his Uncle watched with critical eyes. Every weak point, every opening, every opportunity to cause pain, his guardians would not rest until he understood proper form and technique. They were very strict but supportive, his Aunt pouring him cold herbal teas while his Uncle on occasion rubbed down his muscles with a brisk massage. He felt very close to them in these moments, very much loved, but he knew it was only his determination that would decide a victory. Luck, time and chance were now his enemies.

His Uncle offered to train him in Genjutsu, which he learnt only the basics from. Genjutsu was focused on the repetitions of the mind and knowing your enemy in an instance. Skills that Argies simply lacked, his basic understanding of people limited because he could not see why people could be so cruel. Still he learnt how to dispel a Genjutsu which was all he really needed, but maybe he would reconsider his uncle Reno's mind game jutsu when he was older. He also learnt a very basic understanding of knowing your opponent in battle, learning from their reactions to toy with their emotions and possible gain the upper hand.

He felt ready but knew he could not let feeling stop him from training. There would be no end, not while Kazumi is missing, not while the Leaf treats their Inter-Village ninja so poorly, not while he is ninja.

"For them, I will find power I can call my own"

...

 **AN: Please Please Please leave a review, I thrive on reviews, without them I am nothing... even the ones sent just to flip me off or say hi!**

 **If you enjoy my work and would like to read the unedited but more up-to-date, frequently released, chapters, you can find them on my DA Account; A link can be found in my profile bio information(Since doesn't allow me to link it directly _)** **. For those who enjoy leaving reviews I look forward to your input ^_^**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**

 **All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Argies belongs to me.**


	2. Neji VS Argies

**Advertising:**

Are you interested in finding out about Naruto's secret identity and hidden intelligence?

Do you want to learn more about ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu?

Does your heart believe there is something else to the story other than romance and friendship?

Or could your mind not help wonder what Kakashi meant by 'look underneath the underneath' and as a result you're willing to delve deep into the subterfuge to find a story filled with spies and deceit?

Keep reading and find out more about the Naruto verse's dark background and hidden tale.

 **Summary:**

Argies is not gifted with any great power. In fact he was told from a young age that he must never show his talents least he draw attention to himself. He is accused of being a spy, a traitor and a thief... yet he is burdened with the sole responsibility to guide destiny and insure the world is saved. Without the power, without the ability, without the support he is to make his duty a reality.

AN: The following events take place during the first Chunin exams, a fight between Argies and Neji. I switch between their perspectives throughout the battle and between personal and Narratives. Please bare with me on this first chapter, I don't know why but I often battle with writing the first.

Enjoy =)

PS: Please please review, I'm begging you. Please review, even if it's to flip me off, I need to know what you think. I'm desperate!

 **Neji VS Argies**

The Cheering from the crowds died down as the opening of the first match began. "The rules for this match are the same as for the preliminary Chunin exams; meaning no summoning jutsus, no suicide Jutsus and no forbidden jutsus. A match can be ended at any time either by forfeit, by the intervention of your Sensei or the Hokage himself." The ref prompter Genma Shiranui opened the match with the usual rules and formality. His voice echoing up through the crowds, enhanced by an area effect jutsu placed over the battle arena. The chakra humming in the air was not for the benefit of the prompter alone, but for combatants who needed to be heard, for this was more than just a battle, it was a test of tact, skill and of character. A contest that would determine which village would govern the most trade of mission assignments and earn the approval of clients.

Nevertheless to the contestants only one question held true in their minds. "Am I better than my opponent?"

…

Argies thoughts stirred up great storms within his mind while he stared across the field of battle at his opponent, who stood ready on the ground opposing him. Like winds cast from Tengu (heavenly spirit) the two opponents, Argies and Neji, stood with rolling gusts blowing dust through their path of victory. With only the sound of the winds the two Genin waited for the first to act, watchful for any sign or motion of the battle's beginning, while in their minds and hearts they were fierce in combat already.

' _Neji, I've heard so many things about him'_ Argies mind listed off the qualities of his opponent. _'…the recluse, yet they go to him for help and sometimes even training, more of a master of mind although I have heard him to be a talent of ability as well.'_ He gulped and quoted off philosophy. _''Like minds fair better in battle for they share ambition and strive in defeat'. I will defeat you Neji... you and those Byakugan eyes.'_

…

Three minutes into the battle, with kunai cast off to the test of each ninja's abilities, Argies stood back in thought once again.

' _My chakra's burning up trying to defend against his attacks. Normally I would trigger my gentle dance just before an opponent strikes, but then release the ability before it burnt up more of my energy, but this guy, he's moving before I can react. This form wasn't made to be maintained for long periods, but I can't tell when his going to strike. I need a different strategy and I better come up with one quick. I can't just hold him off, I need to do some damage of my own._ '

…

While Argies struggled to adapt to the battle's new conditions, formulating strategies he never needed before against a rival too fast he never before had to face, Neji similarly confronted the challenges of his test.

' _I've never encountered this technique before, the moves of my opponent Argies are beyond compare to any I have faced before; his movements are so fluid.'_ Neji arched a punch at Argies and though his fist met only air he could not help appreciate the art form in his opponents escape. _'His body drifts way from my attacks as if he were a leaf and I the breeze.' Narrowing his vision he spurned his love for his opponent. 'This is beginning to become tedious; none of my attacks are making contact, not even my Kunai…._ What is this?! Something has changed.'

Forming his thoughts into word Neji spoke. "Your efforts in avoiding injury struggle to defeat me." Argies paused for a moment, considering, "Have you no problems with attacking me, then, attack me!" Neji throw off his kunai as effortlessly as he throw off insults, delicate yet at the same time accurate, cutting deep.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you 'defence does nothing to secure victory'." He smirked at Argies refusal to reply to his quote, his verses from the Academy teachings "You're only postponing the inevitable, everyone already knows I have won this match." Neji kept composed and stood as if to affirm his argument.

Yet will Neji speaks Argies formulates further strategies.

…

I wasn't attacking, giving him plenty of time to talk his mouth off while I thought up a strategy. It helped to have an egotistical opponent, what didn't help was facing an opponent that could overcome your experience in battle. I would have to keep him talking.

"If you're so confident, why bother to talk to me." I rebounded off the wall as I spoke my defence "Or have you realised that your own opinions draw less meaning, that your perspective on battle is wrong. 'For many wars are won from within the home land, and many battles lost in finding yourself attacking when you should be defending'." I quoted my own verse from the book he extrapolated his confidence from, my defence against his wisdom, and slammed his argument with my own attack.

"For have you never been taught, 'when you attack, you leave yourself open to defeat' " I quote from a different book 'sage's of peace' The Ninja in the crowd cheered enthusiastically! They must have loved it, the familiar verses and popular quotes we learnt in the academy, all becoming relevant to the action we played out for their entertainment.

…

Communicating in code, Argies Guardians discussed what they couldn't say out loud.

'Do you believe we should break the genjutsu over the audience?' Anisue, Argies aunt, an elderly lady who prepared herself for battle with sowing needles, asked of her fellow competitor. They were in the tournament together, the oldest Chunin candidates to make it past the earlier challenges of the Chunin exams. Though of course it wasn't truly a challenge for them.

'For now let time pass as it will, let Argies decide what fate prepares next, and let us enjoy his match.' Reno, Argies Uncle, Sipped from his brew of triturated tea leaf, grasping his cane in the other hand as he mentally prepared. Genjutsu was his weapon of choice but today he would show them what an old man could do with his walking stick alone.

'It is an inevitability, in the end.' Anisue watched the movements of her nephew. A wrinkle of pride curling her lips, then the horrors ahead turning her emotions to the stern wisdom of knowing death. 'Removing the spell of genjutsu would only cause chaos, Kinjo will assist in make sure none know of our true name but what is important is that Argies is protected from making bad choices.' She casted her eyes out to the collection of ninja standing in the booth with them, ninja candidates excitedly waiting to become Chunin. If only they knew what was to come.

'His willingness to talk to his opponent is a weakness I thought we had removed.' Reno tapped his cup with his fingers in though, or so it seemed. They were communicating through subtle gestures which translated into code. In the hands of a ninja many a thing is possible. '…though he has made much progress since the month prior to these exams.'

'That he has and his level of tact shows a talent for strategy we never inspired him to learn.' Anisue watched the crowds, it would be happening soon. Only a few matches from now. 'Seems our young Genin has been keeping his full potential from us. I am glad he developed his own jutsu, this blood technic will serve the purpose of this Chunin exam.'

'We have yet to see this battle's end, too true that we have also yet to see the conclusion of the war to come.' With a sickly bite of his jaw, Reno put down his cup and turned to Anisue. 'We must prepare for our own strife and our part in the invasion.'

Remembering Argies Arrogance and how he displayed it now, Anisue turned back to her nephew in battle. Seeing past her husband, her gestures growing soft with empathy. 'We can only hope that Argies lips do not hang loose to the true clanship of the Ages and the Vanishing Village.'

…

Summersaulting away from his opponent, Argies throw off a few kunai while struggling to flip from one hand back onto his feet in a near miss attempt at avoiding an attack without a 'gentle dance'; the technique he used to avoid all of Neji's earlier attacks, cancelling his evasive jutsu now realising he could not afford to exhausted that ability or his chakra before the tournament was over.

Argies thought while he acted.

' _This is getting dull, ninja composed as philosophers, but I've got to keep on drawing his attentions away from attacking. Maybe I'll get lucky and my speech will actually make a little bit of doubt set in._ '

The crowds' cheers simmered to the sounds of kunai and darted attacks. Neji appeared to have the upper hand, never on the defence, yet still not seeming to have lain a single blow to Argies. The constant efforts to avoid conflict would usually dull the crowd's attention yet with the grace and arrogance Argies moved away from attacks, they were unable to strip themselves from the event.

The contestants in the battle saw the struggle from a different front. The ninja's dream realised when battling in stalemate. The constant flow of being victor now broken as each realises they can no longer conform to past experiences. An opportunity to grow as masters of their own ability as limitations are realised. As if awakening from a dream to breath real life once again, full of complications.

…

Jumping back from me, Neji opened his mouth to attack at my conscious again.

"Are you really so cowardly to dart my attacks and call your strategy defence." Neji struck my kunai aside as he rebuked my argument. "Defence is with the objective in mind to retaliate, you are avoiding conflict as an ally who avoids their friends in times of war."

Cut to the nerve of it, he knew how to keep an opponent talking against their will, and I could not refuse. "Where do you get this ego of superiority from, that you can tell me my character simply by which tools I use. I know my heritage, my people are gentle drifters never staying in place longer then is needed, but they are not cowards." Even with the conflict around me I could not dart but deflect the attacks as I stood bold, "We are a strong people who know that it is right to struggle for a friend. We are wise wonders who gather knowledge before planning an advance. We are proud in defeat and bold in battle for we know we live our lives with purpose." I knew my meaning and choice of words needed to be grounded in my composure, clear to all, before I make my attack.

"Proud Neji, can you say that of your own heritage, or is your arrogance only a fool's pride" Aaagh, I'm messing the whole plan up aren't I. Stalling for time isn't going to work if I'm the one talking my mouth off. Maybe I'm more the fool for being so easily gulled into speech.

Neji stopped in fighting, for a moment I relaxed my guard, I stood waiting for his response.

His fist clutched at the air beside him and a grimace broadened its self across his stern face "I know of honour, I know of pride, I know of hardship for an ally, but I also know of betrayal steeped deep in tradition. A bird clipped of its wings before it knows the joy of flight. A tree cut off from its branches before it can bear its first fruits. Lands ploughed but not watered. These are the things that are pledged to my life, a life vowed to grief and forever stunted perfection. Nothing you could ever understand."

…

Looking up from my words I caught Argies eyes, he was brought off guard by my confession. He may think he holds the ploy over my actions but now hooked as he is, I have my own opportunity to plot tact.

"Byakugan" Ha! As I assumed, this technique of his spends the little chakra he has left. If I out last his chakra he will be unable to avoid my attacks but, he knows this already and will be expecting me to outlast him. ' _What is your plan Argies?'_

…

"If you're trying to make me pity you, it's not going to work." Argies declared shaking his head, confused by the sudden break in Neji's character. "You are going to have to win this fight by beating me, I will not forfeit for your integrity" Just then Neji lashed out at Argies, there would be no trivial talk to postpone the gravity of the fight now renewed.

…

His Byakugan release! So that's what it looks like, his eyes are able to see my chakra points and energy, so he knows. I'm running out of time, I need to come up with that plan now. Time to do some offensive of my own…

…

Waiting for the moment just after Neji's attack, when Argies's opponent was close, it gave that opportunity to retaliate. "Blood Mist Jutsu." A simple slap of the hands and red dust lifted and projected to Neji.

A subtle kiss, like the sun light's touch, the red mist often goes unnoticed… but not for Neji, one who possesses the Byakugan eyes

…

Receiving an ebbed blow instead of Avoiding it, I couldn't help reeling from his attack with a half-smile.

Neji jumped back cautious of the jutsu now found on him. "What is this…" He looked to the colour on his sleeve. "Is this, your blood!" Neji response was startled, but I only smirked, it was as if he thought that I had sustained an injury already.

"It's my jutsu, my own unique ability and yes, my blood." It's amazing he could feel that, those eyes are truly a special gift but not only that. I sense that he is something greater than what he seems, disciplined and well trained, I fear he has more talent then what he has yet revealed "Like your Byakugan eyes, it has many uses, Blood Burn Jutsu!" The blood burnt off my opponent's skin and he stumbled back stung by my strange technique.

…

"My Chakra…" How is this happening, he seems to have gained hold over the flow of my energy. My chakra is being absorbed into each of the Molecules of blood he sprayed onto me. I can't seem to get it off, however he has forgotten something about me. I am also able to control the flow of chakra, even if it means I have to block some of the paths within my own body.

…

Neji assaulted his own body with strikes; there was a quality of perfection in the sway of his technique, proficiency and precision. The Chakra and blood mist steamed from his body. Even though it was a very small attack, the siphoning of energy made it accumulate more damage than it possessed, but with Neji's eyes it was no contest.

…

"No matter, it would have burnt out eventually; even my blood has its limitations to how much Chakra it can hold" Neji's speed comes from Chakra, which means right now his speed will be a little slack because he's blocked off chakra points. His gentle fist style is more of a problem than I thought, even with my gentle dance I feel his chakra inside of me blocking my own. If he hit a vital point he could prevent me from using any jutsu. It was most fortuitous that it was only an ebbed blow, from now on no more getting hit.

…

Argies stepped into his opponent, assailing blows and kicks in quick succession.

"And I thought you had the upper hand" I played to the favour of the crowd; the role of an underdog "No, actually I knew you would be weaker. You're attacks just gave me the time I needed to measure your abilities. Now it's time to finish this." I knew it wasn't over, Neji was only playing a part. I just wanted him to wake up so we could test the true lengths of our abilities.

…

While they assaulted each other with darted blows and ebbed strikes; Neji taunted his opposition while Argies bit his lips holding back a bitter reply.

"They often call me arrogant, but it's not arrogance when you know you're going to win." Neji argued "Your attitude is arrogant, for you to believe I was limited to only these few abilities." ' _Yes, attack me, get angry, and then realise you have been out matched.'_

"Gentle fist art: eight trigrams seal release. Byakugan 1st seal release. Byakugan 2nd seal release. Byakugan 3th seal release…" Argies had advanced into his opponent, the kill zone Byakugan ninja use to finish off their adversaries in close combat. With each seal release Neji's attacks became faster, harder, and though Argies glided back away from the assault, he was unable to escape the siege. Landing blows throughout his body, Neji could only hear the deafening impacts to the pain Argies felt, but the battle wasn't over. Suddenly with the smell of blood bought to the battle scene, Neji broke from the hypnotic spell of rage and skilfully attack.

Knocked near unconscious, a glancing blow cut rather than battered Argies face.

With all the bruising and welts to his body he could do nothing to brace as he collapsed to the dirt floor. The crowds silenced into whispers in wait for the prompters decision while Neji stepped back so that they could properly examine his victory.

Yet! After a shorter period than expected, Argies rolled away into a crouching position. "Calamity… away from me, let my Ninjutsu set you at bay and rob you of your vitality." You could hear it in his voices, he was still injured, but somehow less than what was thought. After receiving over 50 blows in a space of seconds, he appeared still able to battle and was growing stronger still. The gentle fist style seemingly of no effect.

He panted as he gave his explanation "I could finish this battle right now but I won't. You see, I like to explain my... traps after my opponent has already set them off." Neji began to show signs of weakening to Argies growing strength. "Do you remember my Blood Mist Jutsu, how it lifted from my hands when I smacked them together. Now imagine that effect but from my whole body each time you hit me" He chuckled under his breath, still regaining his strength.

Just then, Neji noticed the red shade to his hands and clothes.

…

"My chakra, you are able to absorb my energies through your blood?" Neji seemed more marvelled than shocked as I stood part of the way up. The blood steamed off Neji's body just as before, but this time there was enough of it from him to be able to see where it went…straight to me.

"Don't worry I just needed to borrow some of your strength" I smirked, bring a knee up to stand, "so we can continue this fight" ' _This is going to get ugly, we both seem to be near out of chakra which means the battle will be brutal rather than fast'_

Neji could sense the change in battle too, turning off his Byakugan senses to conserve what was left. This wouldn't be a battle won of strategy but one won of fists.

…

The crowds' enthusiasm became cruel rather than amazed now turned to the blood sport opposed to the sceptical expected of a ninja fight. It was a battle's end brawl, each fighter already strained from the long fight when they were still at full strength. A battle that should have been ended long before it began, but now it almost seemed wrong to end it because it had become something more than a fight for the two contestants. It was wrong indeed, but to end the fight now would be to rob them of their victory.

"As long as the two seem eager to continue, I see no reason to end the conflict." The Leaf village's Hokage wasn't himself, his usually cheerful nature estranged to the nature of the battle or perhaps something more. "I assure you, these are not the usual conditions our battles are fought under." A lighter tone returned to his voice as he seemed to recover some of his typical zest. "I am sure you understand, Kazakage. These 'conditions' are an occurrence in life and I expect each of my ninji to be prepared for them, as am I." The other kage remained mostly motionless as focus returned back to the present battle, while thoughts to the battle ahead visual altered her mood.

…

"You never really explained what you meant by before… how your life is crippled in some way, made to be something short of what it could be" Both Arjies and Neji needed the short talking break in order to regain some of their efforts, a moment of reconciliation to build up their power and finish the attack. It would give the audience the time they needed to order snacks and prepare for the fight ahead. A minute for the ref prompter to look over the rules as he watched the gruesome match they played out, and a moment for the possible clients in the audience to mark down the Leaf as commission and assignment lead.

Neji broke the pause in his attack with speech "I wasn't sharing, at least it wasn't an attempt to uncover any of my feelings. *sigh, It's a past I have kept to myself for good reason. A crippling truth that perhaps I should begin to realise…" A hurtful truth, yet Neji's voice was proud almost honoured, even though his face remained hardened in a scowl.

"As the skin on my hands burn now, so did they then, training with my father, hours at a time, perfecting ability. Method met with speed, precision met with strength… patience with repetition. My father had taught me all these things, but he had yet to teach me how obedience is sometimes met with force and harsh suspicion. My father was a twin to my uncle, head of our clan, a clan dictated by ruthless rules." Neji rubbed his cheek and spat at the place where Argies had hit him before "My father fell under his brother's rule, only a few seconds separated him from the pinnacle of our clan, but even more unfortunate was the burden he would have to carry and pass to me."

…

The bold nature I had known in Neji, in this short encounter with him, disappeared as he recounted something that was obviously painful to recall. For a short moment, I turned my head down… forgetting I was in battle, thinking of him as friend. As I raised my head to look back at Neji, I could see he had removed his head band and now a teal **X** tattoo lay on his forehead.

"My clan is divided by two fronts, the Dominate heir and the slave born like me. With this mark, I am bond to the will of my masters just as my father was forced to live under his brother's will. It is what I have learnt in life, we are beings of limited freedom, ruled by destinies hand. Just as the weak will always be burdened and the strong chosen for greatness." This was why Neji was always of that attitude, never smiling, but he's wrong.

"If you die, in that instant, it is your life lost." I said it defiantly against his heart broken words. "Therefore it is your life, no one can govern your mind and no one can rob you of your choices, they can only limit them. Neji, no master can rule you as long as you control your perspective on life, for life is what you trust it to be. Stop relying on destiny to be a disappointment and realise that you are destinies hand, your fait is your own…"

…

And then a single tear was shed…

...

"This battle isn't going to last much longer, I've still have a little chakra reserved and I know you're holding back. Let's finish this, with whatever tricks we have left" Argies was already stretching his body to prepare for the attack he had in mind.

Neji smirked and for once he acted not like a ninja but like a friend, realising all my weaknesses. "If that is the only jutsu you have remaining then I can only do the honourable thing and likewise use my only remaining technique." Neji was preparing as well, mentally strengthening his mind. "I have a jutsu prepared, but you will have to attack first!"

…

"A defence… very well let's see whose technique holds out." Argies raised a hand to his head and wiped the crust that formed around his wound, breaking the hardened blood that sealed the cut on his forehead. An intricate sway and pull of the hands as fresh blood was lifted from his injure, accumulating in the air.

"I would have preferred to surprise you with this attack, but I guess I will just have to improvise." At that Argies swung his hand out, far from Neji, and his blood followed in an arc thrown with the velocity of the attack towards Neji. As the blood flowed through the air, Argies added to its force the lethality of 7 kunai.

"24 trigrams attack: Byakugan 360 degrees defence!" Neji formed a ball of chakra around himself as he spun on the spot in a swirling wind, a force field of energy. The blood and kunai clashed against the defence and for only a moment resisted before being flung from their path.

Argies wasn't going to give Neji any time to recover, even before the Byakugan 360 degrees defence had ended; Argies was running in for an attack.

"Aagh!" he gave a battle cry along the distance between him and his opponent. Not for rage, but to harden his muscles in expectation for the strike.

"Augh…" Argies leaned in passed Neji's shoulder "I knew it..." he collapsed; his opponent anticipated the attack and Argies had predicted the retaliation.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting up. I don't need any more bruises and a concussion to know when I'm defeated." Neji never turned around; he knew Argies was no longer a threat. He put away his fist and returned his stance to normal, no more fighting.

"I thought you said, you would not forfeit for my conscience" A smile ghosted its way across his face and Argies could hear the expression in Neji's voice as he chuckled.

"It's not forfeit, you could have finished me off with your Byakugan seal release, I knew you already won then… besides I enjoyed the fighting." Argies softly chuckled, holding in the grunts of pain that threatened to break his good mood "It was worth prolonging it"

"I know… it was worth it. You as well could have ended the battle, when I was covered with your blood mist… that **was** your plan with your final move against my defence was it not?" The medical team was moving into the battle arena. Neji also sustained injuries; he like Argies was exhausted, falling to a knee.

"Many battles are lost in finding yourself attacking when you should be defending. Remember that Neji, it's how you defeated me." Argies could feel his muscles strain and go numb. He opened his eyes and watched as the world around him rapidly grew dark.

Argies felt himself slip into the soothing roar of the applause, a champion won.

…

I woke up, before I realised it, instinctively, I raised my hand and cracked my nose back into position. ' _Must have broken during the fight… wait?!'_

"What happened to my nose!" Argies started to panic rushing his hands over all the bandages on his face. "Agh, what happened to me" He gave a worried cry and grabbed hold of his walker beads (The braided beads of his village) dangling down his shoulder as he sat up in bed.

"The medical team smashed your head against the wall on bringing you in. They also…dropped you a few times" Argies looked around the room but couldn't find the source of the laughter, mainly on account that he couldn't turn his head; stiff with bandages.

"What! Is that you Neji? I've never been is such a big hospital room before. I'm so happy you're around right now, it means I'm not the only one getting injured." Argies gave a snottiest laugh but paused midway. "Is the competition still on, I wonder if we will get a chance to see it?"

"This section of the hospital has been reserved for contestants of the arena above. It hasn't been long, I believe that the second pair of competitors have entered the ring. As soon as it is over, we can expect one maybe two more people joining us, they may be able to relate the battle to you."

Argies fidgeted with his bandages, trying to loosen them up a bit. "I wish I could see how banged up you are, they couldn't have only dropped me… that just wouldn't be fair, and these bandages are the itch kind. Really itchy!" His focus shifted to scratching rather than loosening the strangling and coarse binding. The binding to the bandages had to be firm in order to protect and heal strained muscles.

…

"They took care not to injure me after they floundered with you. You struggled in your…sleep, it looked to me like your gentle dance yet only you weren't conscious. You should heal; I still wish to attend the remainder of this event" So he wasn't as injured, simply relaxing, perhaps waiting for me to wake up. I could hear him putting his shoes back on and walking away.

"I'll, see you around" Neji was a strange character, never let me see his injuries and never returned any of my humour.

"Neji, if I survive this hospital treatment, we should hang out some time" I Heard his footsteps further in the distance, he paused. He was already in the door way, I knew this because I could hear the door creak.

"We'll see" The door shut, his foot steeps disappeared down the hallway, and what may have been a potential kinship was lost. There was something in the way he said those words, they weren't friendly, it almost sounded like a threat. ' _I wonder if he means I wouldn't survive the treatment or maybe something darker hmm…'_

My chakra networks were plugged up with Neji's chakra, in the battle for our final attack… There was a good chance that I wouldn't have been able to use my ninjutsu. I think that means Neji really was holding back, he didn't disable any of my chakra coils… Not like he did to Hinata.

I waited there a while, a bit impatient at first, I thought about a range of things. I really wanted to be friends with someone in this place; the Leaf village is so kind and peaceful. I sometimes forget the violent nature of the world when I walk around and see all the happy faces here. I guess I don't feel like part of this community yet. I keep referring to myself as a member of a different village, when we have already been settled here for such a long time. The Hokage doesn't see our people as a threat, he welcomed us as a clan, rather than an invading branch of another village, but we are 'The Drifting Mist Wondering Winds' village. They often call it the Vanishing Village; it can only be found when it wants to be found, or so the tale goes.

A small gathering of drifters, they don't see us as the part of a greater whole that we are. Our village is hidden too, I guess, shrouded in mist like their village is shielded by trees, with mystic chakra arts. That is why we wear a shroud, some like me something small that only symbolises a shroud, a shrouded pendant. It was given to me by my birth parents, parents I never knew because they drifted away like the mist. It dangled a single crystal shrouded between the petals of a flower, perfectly preserved, picked on the day of my birth. My uncle told me that that flower is meant to represent our people; we are all from the same tree, but drift in the wind like the seeds of a blossom. The crystal sheltered in the petals of the flower, is our home, our village, a reminder that we will all return for we depart only to gain and carry back the blessings we have yet. I guess that's what I'm doing here, secretly trying to gain something from the leaf Village, even if it's just a friend.

…

The door crashed opened and a medical team rushed in another patient of the conflict up stairs, Naruto. Placing him in the bed on the opposing wall from me.

The only injury I could see was to his hands, no other patients were bought in and I wondered how long I would be alone after he decided to leave too. _I don't blame them; but I never intend to abandon my friends, it's not my ninja way...That and not caring about any one._ I felt myself mentally rolling my eyes at my own confused mantra, 'care a little less' and my supposed morals and values.

"Argies, I saw your fight." I could hear Naruto change his tone in mock appreciation of our speeches during the match "Great technique, I of course wouldn't have taken so long to win, but not everyone can be as awesome as me." Typical, he even gave that cheesy cat like grin, wasn't even paying attention was he.

"Just trying to annoy me hey, I lost! Why do you think I'm wrapped up like this? For fun! I only wish I wasn't wrapped so tight, so I could give you a real…!"

"But… you didn't lose?" Naruto interrupted. "Neji forfeited the win so he could battle me" Naruto scratched his head with a bandaged hand, doubting himself or maybe just to my confusion.

"I'm pretty sure I should say you're wrong, that that can't be, I just fought with him and he seemed pretty used up after I was done. Are you sure? You don't look like you've sustained any head injuries" Now I was scratching me head, doubting myself.

"Ya he seemed pretty ticked off about something. I don't know what…" Naruto tapered off, I felt he forgot what he was talking about, after all I was talking to a complete moron. "Hey Argies, how come I don't see you around anymore. You always seem to be missing when everyone else is together"

"Man, my wrist hurts… I thought this injury would have recovered by now." I was trying to help Naruto realise how frustrating he can be, always falling away from the information you want to hear, too bad it didn't work.

"You... your very frustrating sometimes Naruto, you know that?!" I sided against teaching him a lesson, after an expression of no registry appeared on his face, "I've been training, that's why you don't see me around, because I train. It's not easy creating and perfecting your own ninjutsu. With no way of knowing if you're doing it right or not, without any studies you could research of what it should be or how to overcome all the problems you encounter" I was getting hungry, my stomach was killing me. _I wonder how the hospital food tastes._

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" Naruto asked, "I'm starving!" Yep, that's one of the things you can rely upon with Naruto, his appetite. Just thinking about all the food I remember him eating on one particular day, made my mouth water.

"I'm feeling the same, but I don't think I could get up even if I wanted to. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get us some grub" _and hopefully at least try and bring me back some food._ Naruto got up, unbound as he was… unlike me.

"Hey, Naruto before you go… could you do me a favour and scratch my foot, that one over there. It's so far away. I just can't reach. It's all I can see and it's right out in front of me, just staring at me. Ergh please?" Naruto just grinned and slowly backed out the room while giggling to himself.

"Come on man, WHY!" Maybe I should work on my people skills a bit more before asking for such personal favours. "Don't take too long ok?!" I shouted after Naruto who had snuck out of my field of vision. I could hear him sigh with relief having escaped me.

Waiting… again, I guess I could have use this time to focus and train my chakra, unfortunately I used all that up during the match. Luckily it wasn't long before Naruto returned.

"The medic's said you should rest, they gave me this to give to you. It's just milk steeped in the juices of a bunch of healing herbs" Naruto handed me the baby drinking bottle before pulling a face and his tongue out at me, what for who knows, teasing me I guess, because I had medicine and he could run off and have food. Standing their next to my bed side, insulting me, he brought on a half-smile to my lips.

"Thanks Naruto, it's nice to have a friend around when you're sick, uh I mean injured." I grabbed hold of his hand. I just don't want to be alone, I know if I let go of his hand now his going to disappear out of that door.

"Uh… I've got to go, they're holding the next match soon. You understand Argies, I'll be sure to visit." bam, gone! I guess I'll just have to wait till the next match is over, but maybe I won't need to wait that long! After all, that trick with Naruto wasn't just holding hands; I was slowly stealing his chakra. No Byakugan eyes, no problem, I don't think he could even sense it but I still need some sleep. Let's see how this milk infusion tastes…

hmm not bad…

…

That's some powerful stuff! I think I fell asleep with the milk bottle in my mouth because I couldn't find it when I woke up. Someone from the medical team must have taken it, I should really get a copy of the recipe and thank them when I get back, but now it's time for that foot! "Aaagh…"After the rub down, I got up from bed and strapped my ninja gear back on. It's not unusual to be fully armed, prepared, in the Leaf Village. Often it was their down fall and sometimes their saving grace, but it's better to be prepared because if the enemy can't walk in blatantly armed they will find a way to conceal a weapon.

…

As Argies gathered the last of his things a vibration could be felt, a vibration that grew into a quack. It wasn't anything natural, it disturbed him.

…

The medical teams rushed by my door way. "We're under attack!" A medic walked in, in preparation to evacuate all the patients. "You should be in bed, what are you doing out" I had the feeling that he really meant, how, he sounded quite angry that I had shirked healing up.

"Under the circumstances I think it's a good thing I'm not crippled. Now what's this about an attack?" The medics probably needed all the help they could get, but I really just wanted to get out of there and see the situation for myself.

"We don't know, all patients are being moved to the underground as per protocol. You have to get out of here, follow the medic aids they will lead you to the shelters" The medic stepped out of the door way and disappeared into all the others who passed by.

 _'I should do this, I haven't fully recovered my strength yet… I'm sure the others will understand.'_

…

Argies ran down corridor after corridor, keeping his pace low trying not to attract any attention or cause any further panic. ' _I'm just another member of the crowd, don't pay any attention to me.'_ Even though Argies couldn't sense anyone's eyes on him, he kept his speed low and kept on the narrower paths hoping to avoid any of the possible delays. ' _I can't afford any 'ugly' situations right now, I need to find a way to regain some chakra before I do anything else. If I play my cards right, I might get my chance at perfecting my ability, studying its true potential.'_ Running up the stairs, into higher parts of the stadium, Argies goal was to see the extent of the battle, where he could help out.

...

I found the high point, I could hear battles elsewhere with in the stadium but I wasn't ready for any of that just yet _._

 _…_

Argies walked up the remaining stairs to the top and paused in mid stride. _It's…it's a full scale war, we're not under attack. We're under siege!_

The smoke in the distance, the leviathan snakes, we are in desperate need for help. They need everyone, we need everyone and I needed to find a way to regain some of my strength. A way… The fight below!

…

"Seal off the rear, we can't allow them to make chase of Naruto and the others. They need the time." Gai managed to say in mid battle, a battle too fast for my trained eyes to see. There was a hole in the wall, I believed that to be where Naruto went but why? Everyone in the stadium was asleep, everyone! I wonder what happened, not anything good I imagine. I looked out across the whole arena and noticed something that was hard to ignore. A giant translucent pink vault that possessed some darker purpose, I was sure of it.

"You shouldn't be here Argies, these aren't the best of times for the injured. Get back to safety or get out of our way" Kakashi sensei was right, what could I do in this condition, but what of Naruto. He also fought in a battle before this disaster began and I sapped him of some of his energies before he left the hospital. Naruto! His on some mission and I robbed him of energy, he needs my help, maybe I could find a way to return some of the strength I stole from him.

"Argies what are you doing! I said get going, we don't need any help!" Kakashi strained holding off the shadows that moved more vigorous as they grew desperate to pursue after Naruto and others. I had a plan brewing as to what to do, I had just come up with the plan and there was very little time to test it out before Kakashi got more than irritated. I reached for the bag strapped to the back of my left leg and pulled out a Kanai. Gliding the blade down my hand fresh blood began to flow.

…

Argies again used his ability to drain the power from others, this time the power of six nearby unconscious spectators. Streams of blood connected the six directly to Argies as he drained them of stamina and chakra.

…

I had never really used my ability on a person before Neji, I learnt the basic abilities of the Leaf Village but had to learn my own jutsu as all Drifting Mist Wondering Winds ninja must. I used it on passer-by's, in market places, just to test it, but never on a large scale in the conflicts of battle. The energies of these six will be more than enough; I worry what it might do to take too much, but they have enough left that it won't be missed.

Now to get out of here before I end up getting killed.

…

Before Argies could made his escape out through the hole in the wall, he was knocked back. The sound Shinobi, clashing with Kakashi and Gai, fled after Naruto escaping the Leaf Senseis' hold. I couldn't risk bumping into them on my mission to reach Naruto, no I would need a team for that.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Kakashi held his hand tight to my shoulder, the only part of me, beside my left wrist, still bandaged.

"So you're what hit me" I kept my tone firm, even though I knew I was in the wrong.

"If Kakashi hadn't stopped you, those Shinobi would have cut right through you in order to escape." neither of them reprimanded me, my guess was that it was because I was a problem that just became useful to them.

"I understand, what do you need me to do." Their grim faces told me I was right, these were truly desperate time if they needed help from us kids.

"We were going to send a team after Naruto." Kakashi muttered, with his attention not directly on me."…secure the situation he must deal with, but we could only see a team of 3 here in the stadium, too few for the task. Maybe, just maybe with your abilities it will make up the difference" He was discussing the matter more with Gai then me.

"Well we will need Kiba, to track down the scent. Chouji might come in handy, although I'm not too sure if he has the speed for the job but his someone I actually know enough about for him to be of any use to me." They looked to me, considering my other plans to there already thought through tactics.

"Of course your right" Gai bit, his jaw straining as he admitted it. "You will need comrades you know not the ones we assign to you. We don't have much time, make your choices fast we have other obligations." Gai looked to the translucent vault and continued to speak "Rock lee would be great, his got the speed we need, but, with his injuries…" I heard a soft sympathy in his tone, but this wasn't the time for feeling and his composure showed it.

"Shino is not here so I guess I'll just have to rely on someone else that…" I paused in thought only for a brief moment, picking out from the little choice I had "Hinata, even though she is injured we could use her Byakugan eyes. Neji couldn't be of any use, after two fights I don't believe it would be helpful to take him along."

"Very well, it's decided. You will lead Kiba, Chouji and Hinata after Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura."

…

"Kiba, Chouji, Hinata and Argies, your orders are to go seek out Naruto and aid in taking down Gaara of the sand. I'm designating Argies as leader. However, if you are given further orders because of the conditions of war you are to abandon your search to any new objectives." My team was awake and I had my orders, before any questions were asked both Sensei disappeared to their duties.

"What's this about Argies" Kiba and his pet friend were both alarmed, the sounds of war perking their ears.

"I have no idea, but we haven't the time to figure it out, we have a mission. Kiba, you will lead the way. With your sense of smell, two sets of eyes, you and Akamaru will have no problem seeking out Naruto and spotting threats. I will follow after, being team leader I will need to be informed of any problems. Hinata, you and your Byakugan eyes will be responsible for any attacks from behind and from the sides. Chouji, you are the slowest and therefore you will be last, if we run into any problems you will be our back up. We haven't got much time, the others are in the lead and the first threat we will encounter are the Sound Shinobi hunting Naruto." I looked at each of them, in their eyes, and offered my rally cry. "This is my first mission as team leader and I have only one condition, no one dies, our unit is a team and must act as one body. Any questions?" I was rushing the orders, there really wasn't any time for any of this but I wouldn't handicap my team by leaving them in the dark.

"Are you ready for this Argies, are you ok?"Hinata's pale voice reminded me of all the events throughout the day, so much had happened.

"Yes, I am ready. As long as my team is willing and my comrades need me, I am always ready to act." I held up a fist in front of my face to emphasise the magnitude of my words, cause I meant it!

"That's all I needed to hear, let's do this." Chouji's gruff voice triggered the encouraged attitude I expected as they all gave an affirming…

"Right!"

…

"Alright, what do you know about these guys. We've been chasing them for a while now and I can tell they aren't normal" Kiba turned his head back to me before Akamaru gave a questioning whine.

"They're fast, too fast to see" I didn't like my answer, it was a problem. We didn't have much we could do against speed. Hinata was close behind, listening in. Chouji was further off, but maybe he didn't need to hear how bad things were.

"Great, so it's basically a suicide mission." Kiba's response was absolutely correct. We were moving at a progressive speed through the trees to an enemy we might not be able to face.

"That's why I was hoping for Shino." Kiba made a dismissive grunt to my argument, he didn't like me favouring Shino even if it was his team mate. "He can attack an enemy without seeing them, but he was nowhere around, Hinata and I will just have to be enough." I'd been working through the possible solutions, planning some way around getting killed.

"You think you could handle that Hinata?" I wonder if she's even capable, but with her eyes it should still give us the advantage.

"Maybe, I can try." I looked back and she looked away from my eye contact.

"Ya, we've got this handled." Akamaru yelped in agreement to Kiba's sarcasm. "*Sight, why couldn't you just have kept us sleeping, this is far beyond our abilities. Argies you've lead us into a disaster, and we can't break off now because we're under orders." Kiba I actually kind of look up to Kiba, always have, his honest, keeping his mind in what's actually happening and what's actually possible.

"Your right, it does sound crazy and there's a chance we might all die with in the first twenty seconds of battle" I was frowning at him, I was angry, disappointed. "But now have you forgotten. We're under attack! Our Village needs us, and Naruto, he needs us! Our friends need our help." I cast my eyes away from the guilt in Kiba's eyes as we flew increasingly closer to the enemy. "Besides, the Sound Shinobi we're after may have speed but they're not invincible. Gai sensei said that Lee would be perfect for the job, meaning that they aren't that fast. I have a feeling we won't be able to catch up to them till they meet with Naruto, which will give us the element of surprise. We can ambush them!" Hopefully we ambush them before they ambush us.

…

 _'Kiba, I'm sorry if I was a little harsh. I am team leader, and I guess I forgot somewhere along the way that I'm also just as worried.'_ Kiba didn't respond and all I could hear was the whistling of the air.

"You're quiet Argies, is there something wrong?" I looked at Kiba for a while before realising he said anything.

"Egh, what… it's nothing, I was just thinking about the battle ahead" I was thinking ahead, but not about battle. I was thinking about how to apologise to Kiba, but I guess that's one of the burdens as leader, no sympathising. ' _Shippuden! What am I doing, I've been leader for what six seconds, I'm letting all this get to my head when I should be focusing on, planning.'_

"We will be coming up to the attack soon." Kiba whispered but both Hinata and I could hear him, this was bad.

"Yes now that I've had some time to think about it, I believe our best approach is to come in slowly…" Argies words trailed off as far in the distance Shikamaru was preparing his own battle plans.

…

"This isn't working, they're catching up with us and we're only postponing their pursuit." Naruto and Sakura need to survive this, find Gaara and end it, and we needed Pakkun to get them there.

"What do you mean, we have no other choice. We have to just keep running." Sukura knew exactly what I meant, she just didn't want to confront the truth, but as leader I have to look at all the possibilities… even if they are ugly.

"One of us has to die. It's the only way to insure the rest of us escape" The cold in my voice shocked me!

Immediately tears formed in Sakura's eyes, "No! It doesn't have to be like that, we can find a way. We shouldn't have to die, none of us should have to sacrifice themselves!" The four of us flew through the air, looking to each other across the trees.

Pakkun remained silent, he knew the way of the ninja the best and he knew what had to be done was simply that… it had to be done. Naruto may be able to make shadow clones but his actual skill as a ninja is poor and besides, I'm the only ninja who specialises in capture. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was made for this. Even if he sends twenty shadow clones, judging from his match with Neji, they wouldn't last very long against the opposition. The enemy ninja would eventually catch up to us and our earlier attempt would only weaken our ability to interrupt Gaara's transformation. Which means one of us must die.

"His right, I'll do it." Naruto voiced through the strained silence "You and Sakura keep on going, Sasuke needs you… he doesn't need me." Naruto sounded thrown but determined, only faltering when saying those last few words.

"Nice try Naruto, but not today. Everyone knows I'm lazy; I'm the one who will sacrifice his life. I know it's a drag, but you two still like playing Ninja while I couldn't be bothered. I wasn't planning on becoming a legendary ninja anyway and I'm not going to let you waste your lives on a dead beat like me. Let me have this one, my shot at being remembered; envied." There was a dead silence. I had won them over, I would be the sacrifice.

I broke away from them and flew through the trees towards my death.

I wouldn't have been very useful against Gaara anyway and tiring Naruto out would have had a larger impact. Good luck Sakura… sorry Ino... Forgive me Chouji.

…

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys would show up" Oh ya, that's what I've been doing… just sitting here waiting for deadly kunai spitting ninja to come take me out

…

The sound Shinobi, who landed just in front of Shikamaru, tried to take a step forward towards him but stumbled in place in their efforts to move.

…

"Shadow possession complete, you fell right into my trap." I smirked, a kind of repulsive hurt smirk, because I knew it couldn't be this easy. ' _How can a Genin take down so many Shinobi, he can't.'_

It was in that moment, I heard the spark of death in the air… Kanai! In order to avoid they're attack, I broke my hold over the Shinobi I could see. ' _I shouldn't have done that, I dodge the first attack but now… I wonder how long I'm going to survive this.'_

All of the Shinobi looked at Shikamaru with a lust rather than zeal for vengeance, since now they knew their time could be spent enjoying making the Genin regret facing them.

I'm out numbered, but that was the idea. It's not about surviving; it's about delaying them as much as I can. I held up my kunai, ' _I'm ready let's finish this!'_

While the battle ensued, the trees rustled as new combatants entered the encounter. Kiba and Akamaru attacked using their beast human clone technique. Argies and Hinata stood further off in the trees providing an aerial defensive against the torrents of kunai. Chouji stood near Hinata in case anyone chose to attack their only defence against the Shinobi's great speed. ' _A brilliant strategy against these Shinobi with only one flaw, killing them.'_

The Shinobi wouldn't chance any threat, quickly disappearing into the trees but not escaping. They knew we had the advantage, our understanding of the forests and the surroundings of the Leaf Village. They couldn't escape although that didn't mean they were willing to let us live. ' _With these guys around, I might live a little longer, what a drag.'_

In Kiba's attack of the first target he and Akamaru both used their Fang over fang ability, ripping bark and shredding the trees sending splinters flying as they tried to make contact, but they couldn't. The Shinobi would throw off kunai before leaping to another tree ahead of the fang over fang attack. ' _No, this wasn't good_ ', Argies and Hinata were struggling to keep up the defence. Kiba could even sense it wasn't working, stopping to rest while Akamaru continued the assault. With all the trees felled, there were only a few left, but our enemy was persistent. The Shinobi knew not to fight outside our immediate region they know we are easy prey in the open.

"Kiba!" Hinata's sheepish voice awoke Kiba to the danger of a Kunai veering towards him, but he was too quick for that, ducking out of sight behind a tree.

"Stay alert, we aren't losing anyone, we haven't given up yet!" Argies tone was firm, confident. His ideas of battle were thorough and tactful but that was only helpful in fighting a normal opponent, what we needed to win was an element of chaos.

Akamaru crashed through and yet another tree fell. The Shinobi jumped away, just as always, and shield himself behind a tree, but this time as he landed there was an explosion. _Paper-Bombs!_

Before any of the Shinobi could react, another tree fell and another paper bomb went off.

"Good job Akamaru, Fang over fang!" The Kiba I saw resting at the tree earlier jumped towards one of the enemy and was quickly dispatched… Substitution jutsu, he was a fake which gave the real Kiba the time he needed to secretly plant paper-bomb tags on the remaining selection of trees. The chaos in the strategy they needed.

I smirked at that, I wish I could have faced off against this Argies in the tournament.

…

I landed next to Shikamaru, Hinata and I had to take up the last of the space, the only space which was the ground around him, forcing the Shinobi to take up shelter in the trees, some of which were set to explode.

"You're going to force them into igniting the paper bomb fixed trees" Shikamaru said, wonder striking his eyes and for a moment he stood with a hand to his chin, cataloguing the idea.

"That was the plan" I studied their movements too, as they leaped from tree to tree and tried to eliminate Akamaru and Kiba.

"How long do you think we have" Shikamaru cast his shadow possession, ahead of my command, he already knew how serious this was.

"Not long" It was a small area, I was hoping he could handing it. With all the branches on the forest floor the ground would be too uneven for defence, no Shinobi would be willing to land … Only the ground around us was even, open, perfect for attack.

"Got a plan?" Shikamaru watched Kiba's movements like seconds to the remainder of a shortened lifespan; he was getting tired.

"A ninjutsu, one I've never used… not even in training *sigh" Hinata's movements became even more vigorous as more kunai were thrown off at us, her hands were a blur but she remained focused even under all the stress.

"Great! What a drag. Where is Chouji?" Chouji rested a hand on his friend, reassuring him.

When Kiba joins back with our group, it will all be over. Hinata was already spent, Kiba would be too, only Shikamaru, Chouji and I would have the energy left, but we aren't any match for speed.

"We are all right here" Chouji gave his friendly grin before returning his face back to the serious mood of combat, Kiba joined us, Akamaru too. It was time, we all took to a steady stance. All ready for whatever was coming no matter how worn out we were, no matter what was ahead.

"Expansion Jutsu!"

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

"Lifeblood Siphon!"

This is how we would go out. This would be our final victory, a legendary battle, an epic defeat. Brave Genin who fought their lives for their Village in the heat of war!

In those glorious moments, I look out to my comrades. Kiba grinned fiercely as he leapt up with his friend Akamaru to face the enemy. Shikamaru shifted his fingers into various sequences and smirked as he gained the upper hand over his foes. Hinata lightly smiled, gracefully throwing of kunai before saving the last one for close contact. Chouji laughed a loud cheery battle cry, bowling his opponents over. The world seemed frozen in a moment that made history and I couldn't help but smile.

The enemy were slowly falling in on us, swooping in like predators captured by the artwork of a painter. Then suddenly reality returned and the Shinobi fell to the floor; dead.

One slumping over right in front of me, only the curved blade sticking from his chest kept his body standing.

"Asuma!" I looked around, everyone was still alive, I hadn't failed.

"What are you doing here Argies? I had come to Shikamaru's aid, but I did not think others would be sent in to assist." Asuma was Shikamaru's Sensei, he was only here to protect his student.

"Gai and Kus…" Asuma stared around before cutting me off, he was busy, preoccupied with other thoughts, he needed the answers fast.

"What were your orders" he sheathed his blades and stood at a more relaxed slant.

"Our orders were to find Naruto and help in eliminating Gaara of the Sand." I still needed to find a way to make up for draining some of Naruto's energy.

While kneeling down to Akamaru, Kiba spoke out, "You forget Argies… we were also told to follow any orders given to us." He also began to relax, letting Akamaru back into his jacket.

"Naruto may need us still!" I have good reason to believe it, I handicapped him.

"Naruto's fine, his was already at full strength after we left the stadium. He, Sakura and Sasuke can handle it, believe me that guy doesn't need help." Shikamaru turned to his Sensei, both in admiration and in preparation to hear his instruction.

"Our Village is under heavy attack, the battle only becomes even more devastating as more enter through the holes in our wall. That is where we will be most effective, in preventing more of the enemy entering, confronting them from the front"

…

 **AN:**

About 160 thousand words into my story, it started raking my brain with how few reviews I was receiving, when a friend of mine said something I thought was worth writing down...

'Go away. this isn't for you. it has real character development and back story instead of just changing the names of the people running through the same storyline'

Now at least when I visit my page to read over reviews, I can read over that quote and remember to smile, because friendship is the biggest reward of all no matter how rubbish you are at writing.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**

 **All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	3. Death Of A Legend:

**Death Of A Legend:**

The war was a battle fought of only two, in the end although he fell, he was victorious. Hokage, you will be sorely remembered in our hearts as the greatest of us all.

All the leaders of the Leaf whisper as they mourn, they understand the burdens carried in authority. Now they find themself under the strain of command, heavier because their Hokage is gone. Those whispers, they bit in as we mourned. "What will we do, how are we to recover…" not every mind was the same, many of us mourned for the times ahead, but, the village was broken, and some of us chose to focus on what could be done.

I was on my way to the medic core, many of our ninja were still injured and I wanted to go where I could help.

"Arjies! Ergh…Hey Arjies, where are you going?" An uncertain voice took me away from my curdled thoughts. It was Hinata, she was injured even before the conflict, though that and the pressures of battle did not prevent her from helping the Village.

"Hinata, are you going to the hospital too?" I smile as she stretched her neck up to look at me. It was an early morning; the sun hadn't yet warmed the still air. I could hear our footsteps on the coble road and there weren't many others around.

"My father said I should get my wounds treated so that I could be of better use to my team" she didn't falter as she said this, I was something that was normal for her to hear.

"I don't know, I your condition, I'm sure you could still defeat a few genin…hmm strange, I would have thought your clan had its own medic team?" Hinata almost fell over, her feet stumbling on the pebbles that scattered all over the ground.

"Do you really think I could?!" she looked to me for an instant hoping, but then quickly answered my question. "My clan does have a physician unit of its own but they are all helping aid the medic core with the injured"

"Well, good thing we are headed in that direction than… and it looks like we're just about there" Approaching the centre, I could smell the scents of different medicinal herbs and flowers. There was so much activity, people visiting with blossoms and presents, and all the different medical experts.

…

"Hello, could we make a book in to have Hinata's wounds looked at?" The lady leaned over the desk to look at Hinata.

"I see, although we have many patients, the majority sustained chronic injuries which don't need constant care. I'm sure staff will be happy to help you" The lady behind the desk indicated a direction in which a porter medic stood waiting; an escort to find a room for Hinata's inspection.

The porter medic unfroze his expression from formal to surprise. "You're that kid, and you're alive! I thought you died when I couldn't find you, I was so worried, you… you little brat!" it was the medic from before, the one who told me to go to the shelters but I never did.

"I-I… " I didn't know what I could say to justify myself so all I did was lower my head. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to get anyone worried. I should have said something, told someone, but at the time I couldn't stand the thought of hiding in a cave" The medic was about to speak when Hinata shouted out.

"Stop it! We shouldn't be arguing, not when so many people lost their lives" a tear rolled down her face. It reminded me of all the rain that day, the Hokage died and so many were lost, a black night and a bleak mood… so many families had to continue on with suffering hearts and broken memories of happy times with loved ones who existed only through thought.

The passage way stopped; all the people there stood motionless.

"Everyone is hurting, we all made choices that day. It feels so long ago." The porter medic's voices paused in sorrow for a moment, briefly, before continuing to speak. "The only way forward now is to do what we can. Help those we can and do our best to maintain what we have, the kinship and love our village has always possessed" The medic's speech returned everything to normal; everyone continued on with their duties and meetings. He and I held the same opinion, that we still possessed that quality and could still assist the Village back to power.

Eventually we found a room for Hinata's examination. I still wanted to talk to the medic, but first I wanted to see Hinata well.

Opening the door, the medic looked to Hinata before looking to me "Arjies, Hinata's injury is of a personal nature. Wait outside while I review her condition."

…

"Hinata is going to be fine, just a small injury. All she needs is a few short days to rest her stretched ligaments and tired muscles. Please follow, it will be a while before they are done binding her wounds." The medic cleaned his hands off into a cloth at his waist, there was blood but he was right, nothing serious.

"Sorry about before, I do appreciate the support you and the other medics provided while I was in recovery" However short that recovery was, due to a factor of many things.

"When I found you out of bed I was surprised but even the bruising to your face had heal and with your bandages removed I could see many of your injuries had vanished. The question I have is, why? Do you possess some greater medical knowledge or is it due to your body's metabolism?" He grabbed hold of my arm, prodded me, an almost determination to solve the mystery.

"Hey! I can see you're eager to get to the point… Ouch! Hey, I'm perfectly happy to run an experiment and answer question, but could you slowdown" The medic pulled out a knife and I had to jump back not to get cut.

"Woe! I don't even know your name. You could at least get to know me before stabbing me. Woe, hey, HEY!" I stood off against a door frame in the passage, the freakish look in the medics eyes made me worry…

"A sample of your blood, some cuts of your flesh, some sinew, bone and some muscle, will tell me all I need to know" Ok, now this was getting scary… I thought medics were meant to help people, but he sounds ready to cut me open and see what makes me tick.

"No way! Get your medical implements away from me. I'm saying no, no way! I'm… I'm just going to go now" I tried to hurry away, my back turned to bolt, but the medic grabbed my hand and started to talk sense.

"…I'm sorry I'm fairly passionate about my work. Sometimes it can be overpowering. You must understand, manipulating jutsu for the use of healing can go only so far. Answering all anatomy's questions and deciphering every biological problem by entirely learning **all** sources of treatments, is my ambition" I still didn't know his name, but now I felt I understood him better. I and he were on the same journey, discovery.

"I-see, you are my elder. If you feel you could learn something from studying me, then I am willing, but I am not a thing I am a person. You do not need to make holes into my flesh in order to know the answers I already possess" I grabbed hold of my arm as a little bit of inhibition crept in. I still wasn't feeling overly comfortable with the idea.

"My names Tensue, if I'm going to study you I feel you should know my name. That way you can properly complain when I do something wrong." _I wonder how this will work out? I'm guessing a lot of pain._

"Yes, I'm sure I will reply in a respectful manner when you begin to cause further harm. As I am sure your intentions are focused on removing pieces from my body" Tensue smirked at my remark, even though the smirk didn't seem innocent, it was strangely comforting.

"Come, the passage way is no place for talking" Tensue stepped ahead of me and we joined the flow of traffic headed to the foyer.

…

Conversation was pleasant, yet Arjies was glad once Hinata returned from treatment to break dialog.

"Arjies! They said I have to halt my training for a few days!" Hinata cried out to me. With the speed she ran, I thought it was something devastating, but as the meaning of her words collected I felt to reprimand her. Her plush figure collided with a dense impact to my form and I could not help but encircle my arms around her in comfort.

"Oh Hinata it's only a few days, besides Tensue has already discussed the matter with me. Your body needs to heal, ready it's self for the distant days of training ahead. You will still be able to practise chakra control, think of it as a blessing. You are given the opportunity to meditate these few days and forget about training." Tensue stood nearby, providing some privacy but not willing to leave; he still had other plans for me.

"Right!" Hinata gave an affirming nod. "Thank you Tensue, sorry I took up so much of your time, I'm fine now" She Bowed gently to Tensue, It was sweet, Hinata often put herself down like this. She didn't value her own concerns. It made people over look her, something that played to her advantage in battle. If only she were more capable.

"Tensue, I have a question for you! That milk infusion, how is it prepared. I know very limited uses for herbs, a collection of random facts. I would like to know more than simple preparations. I would like to develop my passion for its ingenuity. I can tell you I know of alcoholic infusions and oil based extractions, but milk… never quite occurred to me" I get the mental image of pulling out a tongue at how smart I sound. _I'm just so perfect_.

"I have a feeling you aren't ready for what I have prepared for you." he said in a creepy way, raising an eye brow to my anxiety. "And I cannot ask you for what I want to take without perhaps an offering. I will teach you medical herbs, if that is all you want to learn, but in exchange endure as my subject" A flash of crazy gleamed in his eyes before he returned to the normal semi-professional he was.

"What choice do I have, I would like to learn both. I want to know more about my abilities and learn new talents. Though, the choice is still up to me. I'm not going to willingly enter some contract that robs me of control. I agree that you should train me in herbal remedies, but even so, I still own possession over my body and can and will end any daunting procedures" Tensue gave a defeated sigh and Hinata looked from each of us in total confusion.

"Guys, what is this about?" Hinata's voice broke the silent with a nerves inquiry.

"Very well, here, take this book and find 4 of each herb. This book provides locations to where the herbs can be found and what they looks like on every season, it's a 'healing herbs guild'. In emergency situation we give these out to runners, who then go to the locations and hunt for the herbs, without knowing the basic knowledge of plants this book helps them identify the right medicine." I took the book, handed to me, in both hands. It was something precious to me, a beginning to a new aptitude learnt.

…

"Arjies what were you and master Tensue discussing before?" Me and Hinata were bend over in the fields, parting the grass trying to look for a special plant that only possesses a flower(no stem, no leafs, only a flower)

"ergh.. nothing" I didn't want to think about what Tensue wanted to do to me, something that made me cringe with the possibilities. Hinata remained quiet for a time, I could hear her beginning to murmur, unsatisfied with my answer.

"Master Tensue? I don't know how to address him formally but why would you say master" something different from our topic, but I was interested to know why and happy to distract her from the subject.

"Tensue called you his subject" I winced at that, he was already calling me that, I could just imagine myself tired up and being pulled to pieces.

"Let's not think about that, let's just enjoy what we are doing now… Found it so that's 3!" Tensue wrote uses for the ingredients in cursive script, I couldn't read cursive, which was unfortunate I guess.

"Hinata? Can you read cursive? I see all the writing here is cursive, including this flowers name." Hinata simply nodded and continued to search for the flower.

Arjies darted his eyes to one side "Could you read it for me, it's not that I can't read it's just that I never learnt to read cursive… NO really" Hinata stared at him before turning her head and giving a sympathetic smile; she didn't believe him.

As they traded hands, their fingers met. A light brush, a comforting embrace as the texture of the two hands met, but then the moment passed.

Hinata picked a flower from her pouch, gently rolling it between her fingers, reading the text out loud "It says here this plant's name is 'Naked lady'"

She gave an embarrassed whimper before continuing, "The plant can be used to treat gout and has anti rheumatic, cathartic, and emetic properties. It also says that the flower is extremely poisonous and only to use the roots and seeds. I'm sorry Arjies, I really don't know what any of this means."

The young girls face suddenly turned red with realisation. "augh!" Hinata dropped the flower back into the pouch and rubbed the green of her fingers onto her cloths, having felt stupid for smearing the poisonous plant all over her hands while Arjies only laughed.

"I'm so glad you discovered that before me, I was already considering eating a petal to see what it would do… in this case, nothing good. I wonder why Tensue would want us to find such an odd plant..." Hinata stared off at Arjies, having never seen him maintain a smile for so long, and then she too began to giggle.

"O Arjies, I've never seen you so happy before. I've seen you keep your half smile, but now I can see how you look when you're actually happy" Hinata's smile quickly vanished to a stunned expression, she had forgotten something. "No, I'm going to be late, father is going to be so disappointed. Arjies another time ok, I enjoyed it!" She lifted the pouch from around her neck and put it over Arjies, giving him a kiss good bye before even realising the intimacy of what she had done.

…

Arjies didn't know it but by the end of the day returning to Tensue, he discovered that the collection of herbs were all needed. He was helping collect supplies for the Medic core without even knowing it, helping as his true intention happened to be.

Hours had passed and Tensue's lessons continued. "This herb is for healing wounds faster, by removing moisture and creating a seal over the damaged skin, and yet this herb also heals wounds faster, by stimulating a richer supple of blood to the area and providing the nourishment our bodies need to regenerate" Tensue presented 2 different herbs, both healing yet healing in different ways. Arjies was struggling to understand the purpose of such an exercise.

"Why would you need both when you already have one that works?" The ingredients were laid out on a table in front of Tensue, one a damp bark and the other a fleshy leaf. The lecture consisted of a number of herbs with the same elements, each time continuing on to the next element. Arjies remembered picking each of the ingredients and where he found them, he could picture himself collecting them whenever Tensue told him their use and demonstrated application.

"Many medics believe plants with the same healing properties bound together make stronger solutions, but through research I have found that it is not their common alignments but because they are different that they heal better, faster. Combining these two herbs results in wounds that heal sooner and bind better together, meaning even the scared tissue is repaired" Arjies looked around the room he was in, it was dark. Peculiar vials sat up on high shelves and many other things that seemed strange to him hung drying from ropes dangling down parts of the ceiling.

"It's becoming clearer to me, I believe I understand it now."Arjies realised. "By looking at how different remedies work, you can combine them to get the best results. A mix of different herbs to make a wound heal in many ways, dried so it was safe from infection, sealed to further defend against rot and to prevent reopening of the wound. Some herbs aid the body in repairing the damage naturally, increase blood flow, increase the bloods saturation, and thickening the blood to prevent bleeding out. While others provide elements that may not be available to the wound, further protection in the form of a sheath over the opening or even to tighten the fabric of the wound but binding the tissues tighter" Arjies thought how this could apply to his life, after all he was a warrior of war, his hands were made rough for killing, not for healing. He needed something that would do damage to his enemy.

"Yes, that is correct. You're a fast learner, but how well do you do as a teacher?" Tensue's more volatile nature seemed to take over and Arjies was very worried and confused by the Question.

"No, no no! I've feared this moment all day… just do it quickly" He was ready, Exposing his injured shoulder to be objected to whatever cruel torture was planned.

"Na au-augh! It's not going to be that easy, you said there would be questions I ask and answers you provide." I thought for a moment then to take the nearest thing to me and bash his head in, but I was to weirded out to do much but stare.

"Awe, come on now… I won't prick your flesh unless you ask me to" _In a dark room, In a daunting dark room_. "but, then again, it's only your blood I'm really after, well, your blood and flesh, bone, sinew, tendons, hair… nails, an assortment of things really" I thought I blacked out for a second and had to remind myself I was a skilled fighter… _was, I mean AM!_

"I believe I know why I healed that day at a rapid rate." I began, finding some conclusion to distract him from his plans. "I've been manipulating my blood in many ways trying to develop my own jutsu. Condensing it, so that more could fill my vessels, trying to teach my body to produce more of it, I've tried so many things by the time I found the solution. When I condensed it, I found I was breathless in training, I think it was because my blood was too thick to absorb the proper levels of oxygen. Forcing my marrow to generate more blood only made my bath room breaks more urgent as my body found other ways to release the extra capacity, considering urine is a by-product consisting mainly of blood. There were many other things, all inadequate or inappropriate for battle, but finally I found a solution; Prolonging my bloods life span, with that my blood could hold more chakra as the cells were saturated longer within my body. I can only guess that it is possible, that in prolonging my bloods life span I have saturated them not only in chakra but in nutrition. Which is why my bruising healed faster and I seem to regain my stamina earlier" Tensue seemed dissatisfied, perhaps because now he had no excuse to puncher holes in my flesh for his, 'research' cough cough torture.

"I must…" there was an eerie pause and I could hear the silence of the dimly light room, spider webs told me that this guy didn't often invite in guests, or did he, but they just didn't live long enough to complain. "entomb this knowledge in a book so I can draw back the pages for future research" This guy said he was passionate, I'm not too sure you can call this sort of thing a positive ambition, but I'm getting out of here before I end up on those pages as in test subject piece 'A', piece 'B'...

…

After escaping the mental medic, I got home and had myself some sleep. My uncle and aunt were baking bread for the next day, they had many crafts, but baking was one they enjoyed together.

 **Permitted leisure Time:**

When I woke up the next day, early in the morning, I began my usual training. A long distance walk, it built endurance and warmed the muscles for the exercise coming back. It was something I enjoyed, the company made the strain of working out forgettable. Today was different however…

I guess I found it hard to adjust to the fact that Rock lee wasn't available to accompany me on the returning jog. I don't seem so long ago that we last went for that jog.

…

I always trained in privacy, I found myself to be the best judge of how much effort to put into it. Every week I would keep to the same routine. Monday endurance and fitness, jogging and walking, Tuesday strength and flexibility, weight lifting and stretching, Wednesday durability and self-control, body hardening and chakra control. This would be how my training continued; studies and research took up a lot of my days, but then I meet Rock lee one Monday morning. Rock Lee and I had always been distant but favourable to each other, so when I saw him that day steadily catching up to me, I did not reserve conversation.

"Rock Lee, nice to see you today, I generally don't take this route, but I've been growing too accustomed to the same detour" Rock lee looked around at the trees and listened to the brush of the wet grass at his feet, all in wonder too dazed by its glory to concern himself with my speaking.

"Isn't it great to breathe the morning air with your own two lungs!" Rock Lee's voice of enthusiasm and cheer made me smile as I breathed in the air in revelation of what he said.

"What time did you wake up? I thought I would get up a bit later today, but I think I've gotten into the habit of early jogs" I looked out to the cold morning sky, it was still dark. I could tell that he wasn't as sleepy; I could still feel the tightness around my face from yawning through the exercise earlier.

"I do not know, I was still asleep when I realised I was jogging on this path, but it feels good to be here now" I had seen it before, he truly could sleep train as some legendary Ninja had claims to in song and tavern tales. He must have been jogging for hours and even though I had run for less time he was already over taking me. _I'm not going to let him beat me, every time he gets ahead of me I'll run even further ahead of him!_

That was how they existed to one another, a strange partnership. Rock Lee, or as Arjies had grown into the habit of calling him 'Lee Child!', often training could hardly ever be found resting. There was a kinship between the two, not a friendship but more a fondness they had for one another. They shared this fondness but could make nothing more of it, all they were able of doing was to train together because they knew nothing exist between them. As a strange admiration for each other, they kept an interest for the other's life.

….

I was jogging back now. Lee child was no longer around to overtake me so my speed seemed to drop as I realised I was only competing with myself. _Competition always motivates me, I struggle to train otherwise. Excitement and passion are just not at hand when you compete against yourself, which makes waking up, a little less… worth the effort._

"Lee Child!" I shouted out like an idiot, but I didn't care! I'm so happy to see him, even if his still in crutches and unable to join me. This time I'm going to join him, support my friend a bit.

"Arjies, I knew you would come through here. The bridge has always been our favourite place" He was right, I liked using the bridge as a tactic, only one of us could run through it at a time so who ever got there first took the lead.

"O it feels so good to see you man" I grabbed hold of Lee child and crushed his arms within my grip; bear hug!

"Your hugs are the best" he declared, the words squeezed from him. I let go of him leaving him a bit unbalanced, finding his feet on the ground and having to support his own weight once again. It made me consider all the time when it was only he and Gai who would share support of one another, it wasn't right.

Both our stomachs growled before I could even ask the now impotent question, "Hungry? We should head to the market place… before Naruto gets there" I whispered the last words, hoping it didn't somehow curse us with the chance that he was awake.

"…Naruto Left with Master Jiraiya on a mission to find the new Hokage" He seemed troubled, perhaps it was a memory of the Old Hokage that discouraged him of the good news.

"That's Great! It means more Ichiraku Raman for us" Rock lee lifted his head with that cheerful appeal to his eyes; obviously encouraged by my words, in agreement with my statement.

…

After the meal and conversation, we went for a short walk. It was about time I got to know him a bit more. The conversation spoke of many things, Lee was a person who didn't seem to have a past… not a mentionable one. I wondered how he became the person I knew, but my flow of thought stopped when I noticed Lee Child staring off at something... a banner.

The banner was against a wall, near the fountain which trickled off in the centre of town, a place of meeting. There were many banners, plastered all over, many people were reading them, it must be important news.

The Banner read;

' **Abridged defence rule has been enacted**. Until a new Kage is appointed no ranks higher then Genin are allowed to leave the Village, only ranks not assigned on missions will be granted free will access. Those of genin and lower are permitted leisure time and are free to explore areas outside the Village. These rules have all been governed by chief members of the Leaf Village'

"War times and they are letting us do what we want, doesn't seem very smart to me…" Arjies looked pasted Rock Lee, it was Kiba and a few of the others. They were overjoyed with the news, Arjies couldn't help but feel angry. Everyone around him seemed to be smiling at the posters, ripping them off as trophies. "Leisure time" He said as he felt his anger raging, but then he looked to Rock Lee, who wasn't smiling. Rock Lee didn't seem angry, he seemed upset. Arjies felt his hands unclench and his heart ache as he saw Rock lee's gentle face turned down.

"The one time the village needs me the most and I am unable. Why did I train all this time, why did I injure myself at that exact moment when they needed me? I'm crippled, I can barely walk and it was because I wanted to prove myself. My whole life all I've ever wanted to do, was be the best; I was selfish. Now they are allowed to leave the village to their own desires and now my only desire is to help the village and I cannot" This was what I wanted to know, who was Rock Lee now. The Rock lee I knew was defeated, now he was someone who wasn't driven alone by self-determination, but by the love and passion he holds for everyone.

"…And what am I supposed to do about it! Don't you think I feel that pain too. I don't want to see you like this, get over it Lee!" Arjies watched his friend sadly limp away into the distance after what had been said.

…

Arjies felt anger and arrogance. His desires for what could have been and what was, mixed and confused. He felt hurt and hate. His heart pierced twice by Lee's words and by the fate he now faced, a ninja with crippled dreams. His sorrow pressured him to tear, but anger consumed his heart with other considerations.

 _Ya I was a bit hard on Lee Child, but come on that dude is insane. Who's going to risk their body in a bet basically? It's just retarded, and really I don't give a pack of wolfs about that guy anyway. We could have been brilliant fighting buddies otherwise, I mean if he didn't go destroying his future._

"I made a mistake didn't I…" he softly spoke to himself but sooner washed the thought from his mind, flooded by other concerns.

I was walking away from the leaf Village as I thought. I thought about Rock Lee, sure, but I also thought about "*Sigh", everything. My guardians wanted more from me, losing the tournament didn't prove me of any value. They were happy I developed my own Jutsu, so there was that, but it was a standard among my people so they weren't overly impressed.

It was part of our journey, creating our own abilities, learning new crafts; discovering ourselves.

Then I wondered about our dying Village, the leaf Village. It was crippled! Naruto was off finding a new Kage with Master Jiraiya, but until then we're weak. Trade was good, but that was when we were on top, now we're trading more out of need then want, grovelling to our neighbouring countries. Not good. Besides the economy of our village, there was the military power. We have shown our enemies that we are strong and can survive a powerful betrayal and merged attack, but now what did that mean for our mission assignments? The land of fire and the feudal lord would not be pleased that our ranks as ninja and defenders of the land, are weakened by a single attack. Maybe that's why the abridged defence rules have been enforced, to seem stronger than we are, undeterred by our losses.

Other powerful villages like the Cloud Village and Sand would be looking to us to see if we could recover from losing our leader. Scrutinizing and attacking any weakness, leaning on every opportunity to grow their own strength among the Five Great Nations.

Meaning our choices of assignments would be limited to necessary, vital missions for our Konohagakure(village hidden in the leaves).

"All these cracks in my path; a curse, when all I ever want to do is get stronger."Argies sighed letting the weight and added up difficulties slide from his shoulders, uttering his mantra "Care a little less" Easing himself into comfort only to be suddenly drawn back into trouble; his ears were perked to the distant rustle of something nearby.

The Grasses were dry, it was a warm comfortable type of day, leafs of all the different trees gathered and clung to the base of trunks. In the fields an elder stark boy knelled down at the base of a tree, looking for something through the leaves. With Arjies approach the young man stood, with some leaves clinging to his clothing. A glass vile lay to the floor, stuffed filled with crushed leaves.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was firm, a sense of purpose wondered in the air after they were said, but Arjies had the feeling that somehow the stranger was the one who wasn't supposed to be there. Still, the stranger was an elder and Arjies had to remain compliant… for now.

"Abridged defence rule has been enacted. Within this period we are given time to Leisure freely outside the forests" Arjies did not recognise the man, if he was of the Leaf Village he did not know him, but it was possible that he could be anyone of any village... He didn't wear a head band.

"And you chose to walk alone?" It was a curious question, mangled by the tone of his sinister voice.

My casual breathing changed as a sudden breath engulfed me "I lingered in thought and lost myself among the forests" I paused, staring at the man for a moment "I should be getting back, there are other things to do." As I turned away the man kneeled down, returning to what he was doing, and just then I saw it, what was tucked in his kimono.

"Life Blood Siphon!" A cut was made. Argies shouted out his Jutsu technique, blood gushed from his hands and sprayed out across the trees and sounded against the brittle leaves. The man was gone!

I still held tight to my kunai, my fingers pressed painfully to the wound on my other hand as I balled it into a fist. _Where is he, no ones that fast!_

"You! Enemy of the leaf Village, show yourself" His glass vile was still on the ground, the leaves around it covered in my blood.

"You are going to leave kid, or you are going to die" I could not see this voice but hearing was enough. _Right that's it_.

Arjies through off his Kunai to the voice, he couldn't see the man, but for the corner of his eye he saw the shadow. The man was fast, but speed was not his speciality, he escaped Arjies gaze through other means. Arjies looked around, frantic but not anxious, then he noticed something… the trees were bending, warped.

As I looked around, I noticed that the world seemed to shift with me. It was as if the trees were having difficulty keeping up with my observation as I turned my head to either side. This was genjutsu. I remembered my training, I had not used my genjutsu release in a while, but his genjutsu wasn't that good.

"Kai, release" The world shimmered and faded back to normal.

"Defiler, you traitor, you destroyed out village! Now you pick at our leaves too, for what, to take away our foliage too?! I want to know why! Why did you kill our Hokage! An alliance could have been forged, now, you're only going to be an enemy?" Why isn't he attacking? He probably knows? I'm waiting for his attack, waiting so I can counter attack.

"Please, as if I care about your Hokage, I had nothing to do with him, but if you persist I will kill you. Earth-Wind style, debry storm" The ground at my feet murmured and dust began to gather out from the grass. My reactions were slow compared to the speed of the ground, which whirled around me. A torrent of dirt and wind lashed as if possessed by an unhappy spirit.

I struggled to free myself, dragging each foot ahead of the other through the thick sands and wind, but I managed to get out of the blinding storm to my astonishment, and there he stood. The band he hid, now prominent on his head, a member of the Sand! He hid his head band because he was entering enemy lands, but now he wears it in preparation, fight!

The storm still blasted behind Arjies yet none of the dirt clung to him. It was as if that sand was part of the storm, remaining there to blast on. Arjies held an arm up, clutching a kunai, for when he was within the torrents of Wind and Earth; it was all he could do to shield his face. His eyes were open now, yet he still half shut them to the sound of the gale behind him. With his vision narrowed, he looked to his opponent and noticed something.

"You hold an odd stance, odd to a point of meaning, like you carry a weapon… but you do not. All I see of you is a head band and open fists" I leaned my shoulder back, readying it to launch a punch.

Fist meets air, the punches thrown off so smoothly yet met with only nothingness. The wind strikes off against the strengths of the attack, as Arjies twists in method and cuts forward with impact, until a final strike hits.

I woke up from the blur of attack and defence and saw that my first had caught something… his palm. The stranger held onto my fist as his grip tightened, the weight of my attack turned in against his chest, but with a hand he stopped the power of my attack instantly, as if of no contest.

The stern faced stranger glared at his opponent as muscles flexed in a silent warning of peril. Arjie's grew harder and his muscles became like steal, and then he exhaled from his nostrils thick mist like blood. The red vapour fumed and blistered off the stranger's skin, who retaliated with a knee to Arjies mid; knocking the wind from him.

"Augh!" He shoved me back with disgust, "Blood again!" he regained his balance, put off by my attack, bringing his arms back into a fighting stance, "not how I imagined it. Getting your blood all over me, but, after I'm done. "He smirked" People won't know the difference"

I coughed trying to regain my breath, stepping back from my opponent, but the gap between us would soon fade again. The world winds were down now, the leaves had returned to settle on the green land once again, and the distance between us was sooner met.

 _It was a fool move, for him to get so close to me, close enough for me to drain him of his chakra._ I've got the upper hand now, I just need to keep close to him.

"It was true what you said before, I fight with a weapon, but regardless" he throw another devastating kick at Argie's mid and remarked "you are no match for my taijutsu!" The Sand ninja fiercely gripped Arjies, quickly raising up a killing blow to end the attack.

The brut ferociousness of the attack faded, and the grunt of fury dissipated to a wain in power. With the arm that had risen up now crumbling down in fatigue.

The blood faded in the air, accumulating in return once again to Arjie's life flow. Renewed and rejuvenated, with the Chakra that flowed between him and his now incapacitated opponent, Arjies had won.

"What were you doing here in enemy lands in a time of war?" These were questions that needed to be answered for the village, but questions I needed to know personally out of interest.

"People have been behind these walls so long that they have forgotten what it is to be free." He looked to the ground as he spoke, his words vibrating in the air. "The war has changed many things but the worse of it is… we no longer know how to be free. Creativity is an inspiration for life and living but when people fear the outside world; their creativity inspiration motivation just becomes black like darkness." The effort sapped from the sand ninja, his voice shook with the words of an empathy for all people, however I could not understand it.

"I have never seen a Village without boarders, a people without walls or some form of protection. The rivalry between Sand and leaf, is still new, and these 'walls' have aged longer than any conflict" Argies paused to sum up his words "These walls have been here long before any war began, so what war do you speak of?" I looked around at the nature about me, the 'walls', I've never thought of it, a time without boundaries.

"The Great Shinobi Wars when the Five Great Countries crumbled and many suffered as heroes were made. The wars that formed our Kages, the 'walls' and our forgotten freedom" from under my gaze the now defeated ninja looked up at me.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" he looked quite disappointed; bring a knee up for support as he lifted himself from the ground. "*Sigh* What's your name" he held out a hand, "If someone defeats you and lets you live, you should at least get their name"

I held out my hand.

Arjies's extended his hand, clasped it with the Sand ninja the hated enemy, and felt his forehead harden in confusion.

"My names Arjies… ha ha, your grip is pretty tight. Uhm what's your name" I could feel the bones in my hand and the stone of his. I struggled to let go.

"Naoki Yamane, ha ha, you're not the only ninja that fights through contact." He smirked and looked to our hands. "Have a closer look, that's a special kind of hand shake" Naoki let go but Arjies could still feel the stone grip.

"I let our fight extend a little longer. You wouldn't have survived the 'Earth Storm' if I wasn't interested in your unique abilities. It was an inspiring fight but in the end I was always going to win." Naoki turned his palm up, a bit of earth shifted in his open hand before falling away.

"This was a mistake, on your part!" There was nothing I could do now, other than make empty threats, struggle, step back and be entombed in stone; my feet as well were hardening in sand.

I pulled a kunai free from my pouch before it too was covered by earth, my hand free hand now with kunai in hand hardened before I could do anything with it. Naoki explained his trap, seeing now that I could do nothing. "The Earth feeds off your own Chakra, collecting to the point of contact and then hardening into stone. A special kind of hand shake, just like your blood jutsu, it works through contact. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill" He stretched his mouth, perhaps yawning, and then said "actually I'm feeling HUNGRY!" His neck snapped as he broke from my eye sight, the stone now consuming my whole body; making me once again bound to tight to move.

I heard a scuffle in the leaves nearby and then nothing, he must have run off. I would hang my head in shame, being in the situation I'm in, but you guessed it I can't.

…

"Nom NOm NOM, this rabbit is delicious. Better put the rest of this over a flame." His back! It wasn't an hours but it felt like it. "Ever eaten a liver while it's still warm from the kill" I could hear his 'Nom' munching sounds as he bit into something particularly crunchy. "Heart and kidney too, mmh this is good, all the juices. This rabbit is going to taste great once it's cooked and packed" I could hear some stones being gathered and a fire started with flint.

"Are you going to smoke that rabbit? With all the leaves around, it wouldn't be too hard" Just how am I going to get out of this stony situation.

"Yep! That's the idea, smoked meat lasts longer then right up and cooked. Aagh now that's some good smoke, this rabbit is going to be… Agh it's so perfect I can't even say it! My mouth's watering just thinking about it." The leaves rustled as he waded his way towards me. "Pretty neat trick don't you think, it's something I discovered while studying in the Sand village 'academy'." He paused to lean a hand against my shoulder. The Rock firmly secured to the ground, I was moving nowhere.

"An elder taught me how to harden sand into stone, how it becomes easier to harden the sand once the reaction starts. It's a difficult talent to master because it uses too much chakra and very few students have enough to practise the art more than twice a day. It was a useless talent that very few taught, but it was still used by some, my master included, to train chakra control. Starting with one grain of sand you pour chakra in, till that grain can no longer hold any more energy and energy jumps to another grain. See I learnt why it's easier to harden earth once it started to set" He paused to yawn again, stretching his mouth as if to consume me. "…because by then it isn't a matter of choice. You're no longer feeding the earth, instead it's taking what it needs and feeding off you. Feed anything chakra and it comes alive" Naoki walked to where I first saw him, again he filled the vial with crushed leaves.

"Maybe you can explain what you are doing, now that… well now that I can do nothing about it." Naoki crushed more leaves and added them to the vial, he seemed to be particular to what type of leaf he added and how shaded they were.

"I'm collecting material so I can make a Giant pencil, the missing weapon you mentioned earlier. These leaves are the last ingredient I need to make my chakra erasing rubber. The leaves of the Leaf Village are unique, because they were made from chakra and by a powerful Ninja" Naoki put a stopper in the small vial that fit between his fingers. The leaves stuck to his black kimono but fell away with a single swipe of his hand. Although Naoki's character had switched to a lighter mood, this was not a ninja to underestimate. Simply by stance and the way he held in the clothing he wore, this was a serious ninja, years of training and battled hardened skills could be instantly recognised in a glance.

"I've heard of ninja using homemade scrolls and even drawing with chakra in the air to create a series of effects, however your method seems a little extreme and excessive don't you think?" The stone had gathered up to my chin and was still spreading, although it had slowed down since my chakra had depleted.

"Ha, I see it's becoming difficult for you to talk. I feel like that most of the time, war and other things." He looked away, perhaps thinking about those 'other things' before responding to my question "Excessive and extreme are exactly what you always consider during battle, if it's not going to devastate what's the point." He looked back to where I could hear the fire sizzling. "The rabbit should just be about ready" He walked to me and tapped my casing, "Looks like your just about ready too" he lifted his eyebrows and chuckled out of sight.

The smell of roasted Rabbit drifted in the air towards me, it smelled good. Like maple leaves and oak trees, that aroma mixed in with the smell of freshly cooked meat, cooked to a chewy consistency.

"I'm not going to kill you and I'm not going to let you go." I could hear him lifting the leaves from the roast again; the sound of steam collecting and sputtering on the hot embers. "I want you to come with me, back to the sand"

I responded quickly. "Any particular reason for taking me along" The rock was extending beyond the point where I would be able to talk, stunting my speech.

"If I let you simply wonder off back into the Leaf Village, well that would be a risk. The Leaf wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass, a chance to raise the morale of their troops, send a squad out to eliminate one of the enemy and show they are still strong" The rock around Arjies cracked yet remained firmly concrete to the earth with him still in it.

I looked a sound me thinking shortly before speaking, with options few."My choices seem little and I fear I have little time to argue the matter, not that I would be able to convince you otherwise. This earthy tome has sapped me of my strength and we have a long journey ahead" The front half of the shell crumbled and I was able to fall free, leaving a carving of me behind. "That's going to make a great story, when I get back."

"Would you like some rabbit?"

"I have no answer for that question, I know my mouth would rather be satisfied before I could reach a word of conclusion. With that said, NOM NOM NOM"

….

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	4. Leaf In The Sand

**A leaf in the sand**

In thought while walking out of another large forest, Arjies broke the silence by bluntly stating the facts. "Neither of us is of that quality of person who is able to initiate a conversation. It is almost as if we are in need of a third wheel. It's beside my point however, no, what I want to know is. What is it that you will do with me once…"

"Once what, you're deep in enemy lands? I told you, I'm not going to kill you, and I meant what I said. We are from different Villages, but we are not so unalike. I intend to keep my commitments, even as far as to defend you" He looked back at me, a stern expression set in once again on his face. His personality seemed to shift between this serious nature to a mischievous other.

"And what will I do in this different Village" The Leaf Village, not mine, now the Sand… perhaps it will be a learning experience but how will it work. This is all too, annoying.

"When we are there, it won't be for long, I need you to help make my weapon. Then, we will spar, and from there you will be free to go. Happy?!" Naoki said in a not to overly zealous mood as we walked through the thickening undergrowth.

…

While the silence resumed, a complacent although gentle voice could be heard in the distance.

…

From behind the young saplings of the bush they hid, Arjies and Naoki looked ahead to what had made the noise.

It was a young lady, by her looks, with a firm figure that fit well to her suit. She was a powerful soul; pulling the kunai stuck in her shoulder with quick firm motions that obviously, on the taking out of, hurt… yet she never screamed.

"Shinobi Gaidra Erito of the 25th elite teams…" Her voice, elegant and spoke Women more than lady.

Another figure, a man, spoke. "This was none of your business, She-noby" at that the man was jilted, as she had turned her gaze on him frightfully so.

The sound of her voice filled the air with lethal intent, and I could feel the heat around me, heat like pending death. "There is little ware between my patience and your tongue. An out Cast Ninja trading in robbery and death should know when to use his words sparingly, especially when speaking of, things he has done. Now tell me, where is 'it'" She pressed a kunai into his gut, with still four others lashed to him, ninja wire and Kunai; He was bound to a tree.

The man yelled out, shutting his mouth between the pauses of her interrogation, bring his teeth into a clenching grimace to the unnerving pain.

"I SOLD IT, AAGH!" With a hoarse voice he shouted out, but she did not seem to like the answer; yanking the kunai out of him before plunging it back. The man's sobs sounded like a dog barking with each dragging inhale as he tried to regain his breath, he was afraid, he did not know dying would be this hard.

"Who was it sold too, who would buy a…" Her words were cut, she haltered in her speech, retrieving a kunai from her pack.

The Kunai struck into the bushes and a scuffling shook the leaves of the small hiding place.

"Come out, NOW!" There was a delay but the 2 boys decided it best they came out before more Kunai were thrown.

"Here we are, hey" Arjies said in a kind of cheerful joking nature, just as if they were playing a game of hide and seek. To which she responded by commanding him, with gesture, to keep back and remain one side apart from the elder boy.

"I'm a leaf ninja so it's ok, we're allies" Arjies nervously leaned back on his heels raising a hand to the back of his head in utter discomfort, although he fully understood how threatening the situation was he was caught off guard by her frightful beauty, quickly righting himself to draw suspicion off.

She pointing a Kunai at Naoki, "And you are Sand." then drawing her weapon down she relaxed her stance.

"What are you doing in these parts of the wild" A comfort, a tone that let know that they were safe, settled on the Young Women's mouth. For some reason, she didn't seem to know of the war between sand and leaf…or at least she didn't seem to reveal any hostility to a Sand Ninja in front of her.

Naoki spoke, "We are on a mission to the Sand, we slowed because my partner has injured his hand. It was while searching for herbs that we heard... encountered…happened upon your grace and beauty" Naoki stammered to conclude his flattery, we did not need to exchange glances to clarify the need for the part truth explanation.

"Yes, It was a silly mistake, me injuring my hand I mean" I had injured my hand, but it was because Of Naoki's 'special kind of hand shake' which had hardened and sprained all the bones in my right hand, temporarily bruising them.

The leaf Shinobi looked back at her victim, making sure he was in complete submission and wouldn't present any threat, before she turned her gaze back on us in a questioning manner.

I decided it was a good idea about now, to change the subject. "What did this man steal from you? Ha ha, I mean if I can ask!?" it was an uncomfortable gaze, like she was examining a fault that needed to be…cut out!

"I was to deliver a personal message between Villages, I wonder now if that mission still remains, so much time has passed between the day I was assigned and the time present… between my objective being carrying a message to hunting it down." Her mind was in the distance, but her gaze remained on the man before her, and he seemed to tense with every word she spoke.

…

Another day passed, Naoki, Gaidra and Arjies enter the sand lands.

We each seemed to be on our own secret missions, all unclear to the others objectives. Naoki was on a mission to somewhere, only he knew, to find material for his weapon. Gaidra, the lady we had shockingly been introduced to, was on her own secretive mission to which we were still not fully informed on. I, well I was on a mission of self-discovery, but that has been horrible interrupted.

Why I stayed on the current cause was a factor of many things. I was interested where Naoki planned on taking me, what we would do, and I was afraid of Gaidra, her intentions and her reaction if she found out Naoki and my deception.

"This journey stretches far ahead of us, if we are to save time we should travel together. I will see you to the sand" She was right of course, 'a large herd catches fewer fleas' and we were likely to do the same by being accompanied by an elite ninja. Besides, having an elite travel with us would turn away violent inquires as to why Leaf ninja travel with a ninja of the Sand.

Naoki explained why he couldn't leave, especially not now considering what might happen if Gaidra were to find out the truth. We discussed these things while hunting food or 'looking' for herbs away from our elite companion. She had no reason to doubt our intentions but there was no better privacy then vanishing in search of supplies. He told me that he damaged my hand intentionally; he was planning on taking me along to build his weapon. He was still unclear on the why, but this way I was unable to use jutsus and even though I could still stab him in the night he had that advantage over me.

Gaidra was another interesting character. Her whole team was killed in that forest we met her in, her whole team. A team of elite ninja, Anbu, and now she carried her mission alone; injured physically and my heart says emotionally too. As a ninja of the Leaf, I wondered why Gaidra didn't wear a mask like other elites of our village. She wore the standard uniform of Anbu, formal and adept for any task, but her mask?

"Gaidra…" The two were walking ahead. When suddenly she turned to the mention of her name I found I had forgotten the question I had. "ergh…uhm, It was nothing"

Arjies lowered his head, looking down on his feet as they were swallowed by the sand with every step. Sighing gently to himself, still wondering about his life and what could be ahead. The direct sunlight was harsh, the sandy winds a comforting breeze though it shredded the skin, and the terrain absorbed all forward progress. All that was left to do was walking and thinking, and so he thought.

Gaara. The last time Arjies saw Gaara was during the Chunin exam, a time Arjies remembered simply as when Rock Lee lost his ability as a ninja. A blunt abrupt memory returned of it and suddenly the brief summary of his recall was an appalling reservation of the truth. Now a sneaking dread awoke, dripping sweat crept over his body and he began to realise with a gulp just what he had ahead.

…

 **Memory of the Chūnin exams:**

Kinjo rolled around in the afternoon sun, purring to the light which was laughter and the breeze which was his fun. The curiosity in his eyes and the wonder on his face; pounced at every movement in the grass in his haste. From window sill to brass little tea pots, leaping and bounding, swerving and negating, all without refraining all no doubt without perturbing, like a Nimble little cat, if you could call him that.

"Arjies! Come inside, you must be tired from your long day at the Akademī-sei(meaning ninja academy)" My aunt was always nicer to me when she knew something unsettling was ahead.

"School wasn't bad, I still haven't made any friends but the academy isn't hard or anything" I was optimistic, at least I made it sound that way.

"Your uncle and I have decided." I sat down to hear what was decided of my life. "It's time for you to become a stronger ninja. Tomorrow you will start the chunin exams" My aunt Anisue didn't break from pouring the cold tea, but for a moment I felt the world shacking.

"Tomorrow!" I shouted out nearly spilling my cup "…but I haven't even registered yet!" I felt pushed back at the sudden information.

At this uncle Reno walked in.

Both my aunt and uncle were strange characters with almost sinister habits of gesture and movement. My aunt could show warmth despite her nature but my uncle was always an unsettling person; however things seem to change at times.

Reno leaned in resting a hand on my shoulder to assure me, and yet the feeling was hard-handed and abrasive, it strangely bought me ease.

"Don't worry Arjies we have already registered you." Arjies expression remained the same, but the pupils of his eyes narrowed to the unforgiving news.

Although his heart was panicked, his mind remained calm and his tone neutral as he stated his concerns "I've read people die in the chunin exams, an outcome I do not see myself foolishly stumbling into, besides you need a squad of 3 in order to enter! Of which I have none" He raised his shoulders, forming excuses in his conclusion, hoping the result wasn't what he expected.

In response his guardians replied, "But Nephew, we are a squad" and this blinding realisation set his mind to panic.

…

I was made part of a special class of students. Those students who had excelled in the ninja academy but did not present any special talents as a ninja, were not assigned a Jounin level sensei. We were genin, having passed all the tests of the ninja academy, but we were not developed in our own unique talents that would determine us an asset to any ninja team. Tracker, strategist, diplomat or specialist, these were the traits of ability that made us more than just ninja, they made us part of a tactic.

A counter to any given scenario, a ninja developed in a set field becomes more valuable for their trait than their ninja ability. They become a division defined by the problems they alone could solve.

I am hidden mist and wondering winds, although I can learn of the talents of the world, I can only use them as a tool in the development of my own creativity. As a part of the burdens of my village, I was forbidden by my guardians to use any jutsu that was not as they would say, of my own ability, but being genin level I was unable to master my chakra to the point of manipulation. Making it very difficult to discover, form and create unique techniques. Of course I was able, a small period of time and I could perform very difficult jutsus with only a few practice attempts, but that was not the way and even though I hated it I had to claim I knew nothing. I held back, showing no unique traits or interests, I was unfavourable and not chosen by any of the Jounin.

Therefore I became part of the class of ninja that performed inside genin level missions, missions confined to the leaf village.

I wanted to see the world outside the village, it was an optimistic dream that I had always wondered upon recalling my memories of the journey to the leaf. I do not remember my village, the people we lived with only as a vague shadow of the mind. I though remember the people and lands we travelled and all the glory of each nation we journeyed past. Now I would become Chunin, and no master would have to be put above me for distant and far away missions to be placed within my grasp. Only then, it was a dream to pass the Chunin exams, for now I had that ambition.

…

"In the darkness, the chakra, and in the chakra the essence of concentration", the chakra flowed through Arjies like fire. Slowly the surge of energy revolving around him faded.

"Again" Arjies commanded himself, he always feared the conviction of another speering his on. 'Rather he to reprimand himself than another', was his thought on the matter for he shunned the feeling of being told what to do.

Both his guardians repeated the chant as he focused his chakra "In the darkness, the chakra, and in the chakra the essence of concentration" so that the mind could only be filled with focus.

As the sails gather more wind, the ship has to garden more control. Gathering chakra is much the same, the more power you hold the stronger your focus must be.

Even though Arjies knew he needed clear thoughts to maintain the flow of chakra, he could not stop his mind from wonder. He knew to fear the Chunin exams. He had read of the many deaths that accounted for more than half of the failures. This meant to him, he could not fail. He knew of those others who had passed but forever remained with shattered minds. To this Arjies knew regardless of the external world he could not let his internal harmony be corrupted. He had read accounts of those who had passed and grown to be greater ninja. Finally with this clarity, he knew he was ready and opened the flood gates of his power.

...

"Of the many ways to enhance spiritual energy, combat is the best" Arjies guardians danced around him, mirror images of each other, they made their attack.

I wondered what all the training was for. I thought it was their disappointment that I was unable to develop my own jutsu or find a sensei that would accept me. Augh, they must have planned this for months, registering me for the Chunin exams was just part of their set up… I'm sure they have a lot planned ahead for me. I must admit, I was enjoying the extra attention. Coming home for the academy every day to training, constant and watchful study of my developing skills, it was something new for me. It feels kind of funny now, thinking back to training on my own without any guidance. I was just messing around without a clue in the world of what was right, now at least I can hold attention to their reactions and gauge how wrong I am. It's odd actually, having being taught before I learnt of the exam instead of having to rush to studies in order to prepare for the final conclusion of a clash in lacking time and knowledge.

…

The Chunin exam, here we go. A squad of 3, because my aunt and uncle lived a time before the great wars, they were unranked. It must have been a peaceful time, when there was no need for measuring how deadly a ninja was by a title of rank or merit of badge. Simply that there were ninja now in this village, meant that they needed high level ranking in order to study and practise greater Ninjutsu. My guardians only wanted to achieve a level that would allow them to learn of sealing jutsu, which meant like me they had to attend academies and pass exams. Of course on an adult level, I could not bear the thought of them having joined me for class. Now we are here, together, to face the Chunin exams as a squad

…

"Room number 301…301…301… Hmm I don't see it." There was an odd ringing in my ear, the kind of ringing with a heavy vibe of chakra.

"The room numbers are not right" Uncle Reno stated it like it was a fact. As if just because he said it was wrong, it was wrong, but something wasn't right.

"What kind of system is this, the second floor and the room numbers are already in the 300s" Aunt Anisue was remarking on how our evolution as the new generation was upsetting to her, and for this point I had to agree.

"This must be some type of genjutsu, come on we are late. We have got to get to the 3rd floor before the doors are bared" There weren't many people around, everyone who wanted to be there was already in the examination room or unable to dispel the illusion of the room number confusion. Luckily for me, once my guardians knew it was a genjutsu, the illusion was dispelled and the final door to the room revealed.

Kakashi sensei was leaning against the door, sitting on the floor with a smile in his eyes, but quickly stood up to usher us in with a gesture of the hands. He was a goofy Jounin, I think I was lucky he didn't pick me as a student, even though he is meant to be the famous 'copy ninja'.

The door opened and Arjies, Anisue and Reno had now entered the room of the chunin exam, room 301. Angry angry faces instantly squared in on them; the last arrivals, the late rivals, and of course due to Naruto's speech before hand, unwelcomed Opposition.

Kiba whispered out of the side of his lips, "You guys just got in here at the wrong time. Naruto just blew his mouth off making us genin of the leaf big targets" Arjies was stunned by the number of the crowd; they all stared back as he looked over them. Looking to his guardians Arjies found the strength to part his eyes from the many looking at him as an easy target.

"What exactly did he say?" was the curious question Uncle Reno asked. An elderly man that was usually not interested in such things, but he was intrigued to find what one small kid could say to enrage such a large crowd.

This time Shino spoke, "If it's precisely what I remember, Naruto loudly proclaimed that he will beat every ninja in the room, isn't that right Naruto?" his clothing made his voice strange and muffled but the way he spoke showed strength and intelligence, and perhaps someone who is more deadly than they seem.

"You bet ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to beat every last one of you, no doubt about it. Did you hear that!" Naruto foolishly grinned, holding his arms folded behind his head as he leaned back in the air.

"Is this Naruto child a friend of your Arjies?" Anisue said in a sweet old grannies voice

Arjies eyes bulged; he swung around to look at his aunt "What an insulting, how could you think I would hang out with such a Retard!"

Naruto sighed before bringing his fist up to shout back. "HEY!"

"Yes that's right, I taught you better than that" Anisue reassessed, before restating her ruling on the matter "well you better not hang around such Buffoons! 'Retards' like that get people killed! I only feel sorry for the squad he is in, having to handicap themselves by saving him from the trouble he brings upon them" Naruto's fist collapsed under the words my aunt said; his anger was deflated. Everyone considered him to be a fool.

...

While Arjies and his aunt had their Naruto discussion, Reno observed a man called Kabuto Yakushi demonstrate a unique type of card trick. Kabuto, exam veteran and 7 time flunky, had information on almost all the genin who had come to the chunin exams, and he was showing that information to Sasuke Uchiha via a selection of cards.

"Gaara of the Sand….." Kabuto finished up another brief detailed report of a ninja's abilities. He was in the process of packing his cards away when Reno stepped in on the private conversation.

"And what of the exam itself. You spoke of the ninja, but not of the challenge, a contest you have faced 7 times" Kabuto held a hand to his glasses, pressing the fingers of his hand against the lenses, before responding to Reno's request.

"Sorry I don't give that kind of information out to just anyone. This is a competition after all and we are likely to find ourselves on the battle field, every advantage counts" He said those last 3 words silently, before a flash ignited off his glasses.

One of the Sound village!

Kabuto evaded the quick attack, the arm thrust at him blurred as it moved through the air in front of him. A metal gauntlet type device was strapped to the attackers arm, and even though Kabuto avoided the attack his glasses broke and his body bent over in nausea.

Before the confrontation escalates any further, the proctor Ibiki Morino and his team intervened to commence the Chunin Exams.

…

' _This written exam is impossible! More than that, some of the questions they ask here need practical application. I would actually have to physically construct some of these questions in order to solve them; literally do them in order to see what would happen. Unless a person could demonstrate what would happen under these circumstances, it would be impossible to know the answer!_ '

I scratch at my hand, the clock was unnerving, I could swear they used the loudest ticking clock just to unsettle a person from thought. I could feel my frustration growing as my skin began to itch to the surmounting dread that these questions were just unsolvable.

 _'Why is it so HARD! I've studied tomes of every kind of book on ninja arts and yet these questions might as well be in sand script because I can't develop any sort of solution. I… I… no I cannot accept this'_

I paused for a moment, considering the flash of thought that had entered my mind.

 _'If I can't solve this, then it is simply impossible that anyone else here can, which strikes an interesting question. What is everyone else writing down? No one would foolishly risk losing a point for any incorrect answer, besides the fact that they would just be mindlessly writing down answers pulled from… Answers, they aren't writing down their answers'_

I felt the smile find my lips and had to laugh silently to myself.

 _'There is no way of knowing the answer unless… you already knew it to begin with, before the test had even begun. What kind of test trials people who already have the answers and challenges others who could never solve the questions?_

My uncle Reno always said the best answer is a question. Listening to my elders reflects and proves to be useful when needed, but I wonder how well they are doing.

'Gleaming Farsight' I could feel my eyes flash as the chakra filled them, I just hoped that the invigilators don't notice as my vision stretched far in front of me revealing the answers of one particular person. I noticed when that person first entered the room he was quick to begin, almost instantly because… he already knew the answers.

…

"The final question"

 **Forest Of Death-**

Arjies spoke aloud to himself. Aloud aloud to himself as he ignored the world around him whizzing by. "Whirling through the trees… hmm I like that better." He said to himself, a purposefully aimless conversation.

"Whirling, better than flying which kind of says I'm ignorant and stupid. Ninja can't fly. Hmm, must be the same though." His mind glided with his footsteps, leaping in no given direction but rather just drifting.

He touched his hand to his lips in thought, "Same as flying, it's got to feel the same. Guess you would have to actually fly to know the difference" He was feeling a bit…Maleficent to the questions he asked him selves. They held some… further meaning to him.

A sudden light shone from the blanket of darkness that covered the undergrowth; possessed of the forest of death. A graceful flicker of light which caught Arjie's eye, making him leers with a thirst for mischief.

"Hmm what's that I see. Farsight Jutsu. aaaagh a scroll." The words felt so fluid in his mouth that even a purr escaped his voice before a grinning satisfaction replaced his leering mischief.

Between the rocks and under the trees, lay a scroll amongst the leaves.

"Why are you so lonely in this darkness like night. A scroll, a scroll, so shinny and bright. O that I could take you and bring you in my might. O but that would not be right" I felt undone, the power was spun and all of me was overrun. This power inside, this strength this might, this what it is… it all felt right.

"There are no constrictions, no limitations to what I can bring. What I have bought to these exams. What I have done and, there they come." Arjies leaped down and the trap was sprung.

"Don't even try, this scroll is mine!" He ran forward to snatch it before the others, but stopped when he realised these ninja weren't interested in the scroll at all.

"Wait. What is this! Is this some sort of trap? Why is it that there moss on this scroll?" His voice in confusion made him sound much older than himself.

"That's something I would expect you to tell us" The young women looked at him and the striking perfection on her face told him she would not be befuddle by foolery.

"This… this is just not right." I said to myself "You're not a genin, you're a Jounin! This is not fair" I looked around, bringing my form to more of a defensive stance, looking at the people around me. Coming closer.

"What scroll do you think he has" one of the male members of her team asked.

Another male answered "Who cares" The 'let's kill him anyway' fully implied.

"It doesn't matter, It all, doesn't matter. Either he dies and we gain another Earth scroll, or he dies eliminating another 'person' in our way. Or he dies and we can end this part of the exam with a heaven scroll" she concluded. The efforts of her words were too much labour, impatiens ruled her care to elaborate further and endure a task which to her meant nothing. She was the Jounin I feared confronting. _If they were only genin I could defeat them all, but just maybe I could destroy a Jounin too._

The ninja of the leaf attacked!

"Augh, you people have no taste for adventure!"Arjies rattled, sucking in the essence of the state he was in. "What's the use of setting up a trap if the pray won't even play along." They could see the change in his mood, the bluff of innocents was denounced, as now he revealed he truly was the predator.

"Argh!" Arjies let satisfaction rattle from his throat and roll off his tongue and yet appeasing to his mood, it did sound his frustration.

"I hate this, looks like I'll have to do everything" His movements were too quick to match, his stride a whisper in the wind, his composure confounding, and they were detached. Arjies leaned forward over the scroll and picked it up.

With quick force a branch shot from the leaves covering the mossy floor. Somewhat like a cat, Arjies, stretched to bring a hand to his mock yawn; the Striking branch arced right past his face slamming into the opponent on his right.

"From yawning elk, to pissing dog" Stretched out again he muster a powerful kick to the ninja on his left

"and pissing dog transforms into gathering storm" he reached his arms back into his body and shot them forward to the opponent ahead, the Jounin.

This last attack meet only air.

"If you have a scroll, hand it over now." Arjies said "I don't want to be a bother, but you saw what I can do. You have no hope of defeating me." All the play and fun was at a rest, now he was serious but she. She stood there smiling.

"You have no abilities. None! You only have tricks and strategy. I have Sharingan!" She figured it out, why else would a ninja use traps, wasting all that time on the hope that it would work, if they had ninjitsu.

"Sharingan! Perhaps you should, keep your scroll then." Arjies said uttering his disgust. "I can find other victims" He attempted to leap off in escape. His feet left the ground; he felt the air fill his ears and weightlessness ratified. The world reeled in his favour only to suddenly change. His body fell crashing down to the forces of gravity; he reached out his arms to claw at the air but no support was found of it. Suddenly with his feet once again grounded to the earth, he realised what had pulled him back down. It was the Jounin's hand on his shoulder.

"You are mine now!" Turning to face the opponent that had held him down, Arjies saw a flash of ninjutsu hand symbols. Before he could react his opponent held one hand to her lips and the other grasped a fist full of his shirt.

"Fire style jutsu!" The air cracked with heat and fire spat from her mouth.

Before the flames could reach Arjies a peculiar thing happened. The shoes he wore, the seemingly ordinary shoes of any ninja, collected together in front of the fire ball absorbing all the damage. The black colour, of the orb that shielded Arjies, faded into white and reformed into life.

Kinjo our pet 'cat' A summoned acquaintance of my family. He was more than just a cat. He was the reason I could match this young lady's squad members. While wearing him, Kinjo lent me his swiftness, his nimbleness and some of his charm. The boots of Kinjo (the neighbourhood) allowed it's wearer many unique abilities and the one very special gift of having a friend instantly at your side when you were about to die.

In the mid-air before falling back to the ground Kinjo spat out the fire that was now contained within his cat body. "COOOOO!" Repelling the lady who spate it originally.

Instinctively I picked up Kinjo, like he was a little cat, and leaped off into the trees. I throw down my scroll before the opponent could think to chase after me.

…

"Agh! That was a damaging worthless fight. Even with my forth sight for perfection; I care for my team, which is why I do not like them damaged" I spoke to the forest, my team scattered on the canopy floor. My behaviour, arrogance, in my perfection my words held just the right amount of mocking to match the character I played.

"It's fine Akira we will still make it to the temple in time. We just need to find a scroll of heaven, agh" Neko rubbed a hand against his sore ribs and coughed hoarsely, the branch hit him against the side of his chest knocking the wind from his lungs.

Getting up Yori tested a sore shoulder. The stranger had hit him there "It's only day one, we have the skills, these chumps are no match for us"

"That one was. He beat you, and you. Your both luck… he dropped his scroll running from me. Hm" I let light laughter fall into my voice, my companions did the same because our ruse of playing villains paid well..

Yori shattered the moment with an unsettling question "why does the scroll say 'haven' instead of 'heaven'?"

…

The group was beginning to question the scroll. It had to be a different type of trap because His earlier attempts hadn't quite worked; he kept getting Heaven scrolls.

This time instead of waiting for them to trigger the traps themselves, Arjies introduced himself to the trap as well. However Akira, the leader of the group he meet earlier, didn't believe him to be just another walker by who spotted a scroll, which meant a change of plans. At least this time he knew they had an Earth scroll.

Neko walked over to stand besides Akira, "I don't get it. Weren't these scrolls supposed to say Heaven"

Yori also took a position next to Akira to examine the scroll "I don't know, we didn't really get to see a Heaven scroll up close…they don't give you both"

"This… is weird" Akira lifted up the scroll closer to her face to read the small writing she could only now see written on the scroll.

'Haven scrolls are bonus items which give additional points to squads. Peel seal here to replenish party; one time use only!'

With the scroll held up to their faces a sudden and unexpected event was triggered.

It Was A Trap!

Escaping out of the scroll, plumes of smoke and gas enveloped them.

"'Kai' Sorry to do this to you guys" Arjies abruptly appeared a distance from them by a tree.

Akira was the first to be affected by the poison, followed by Yori and Neko.

"I'm not great with poisons, which is why instead of a paralysing scroll, you guys got a puking (vomiting) scroll" Bent over in biliousness, the others were too sick to respond. The sound of their gagging and heaving of hot mashed up food, was probably the worse sound the forest had ever heard. Well I felt that way, it's pretty messed up but hey a ninja has got to use ever method handed to them. Even if it turns the shade of green the forest has to a paler greyer colour, it's what I had to do.

"I hope I don't have to use this set up again, well, I don't want to be around when it happens at least" I started talking to them now, not like they could do anything about it, at least not for the next 20 minutes.

"If you're interested, you might find some other ninja bent over throwing up too. I just happened to create a lot of these scrolls. The ninja here haven't been very easy targets. They end up disarming the trap and taking the scroll. Meaning 'A', my trap doesn't notify me that it worked and 'B', my puke bombs will trigger as soon as they are out of my range" I sat crouched nearby one of my victims with an arm on my knee. He was throwing up so violently that the vomit was spattering on the accumulated puddle and splashed back up onto his face.

"emh… really disgusting. Yes I guess I should explain the whole idea behind this trap. See originally the whole thing wasn't a trap. A squad would, just find a scroll in the forest and pick it up, no hidden motivations other than the trigger thread notifying me the scroll had been moved. On further inspection the squad would find out it's covered in moss and really old with the words 'Haven scroll'. Assuming it's not from this generation of chunin exams; but just an old scroll from past exams. The squad like all the other squads that snatched the scrolls, would take it thinking it could come in handy as a decoy" _This explanation is too long, I wonder if I have the time._

"Using the trigger and thread I put on the scroll, I would be able to track down the squad and trigger the trap whenever I wanted. Then, like now, I could just take whatever scroll you have." Argies walked to Akira and removed the scroll from her pack as he walked by.

"Problem is, the squads I did track down, didn't have the scroll I needed, and other squads disabled the thread thinking it was a trap trigger. Which is why unfortunately, I had to use this ploy on you, by first finding out which scroll you had introducing myself into the scenario" Arjies was about to leave, finding he felt justified in the revolting turn of events he had bought about. It was then with his back turned, that Akira accused him through her bouts of barf.

"Coward, Cowa-uuuuagh!"

"No one said being a ninja would be pretty, after all, I had to think twice as hard because I wasn't gifted with talents of birth like your Sharingan" Kinjo leaped down onto Arjies shoulder, meowing that they should be off before these Ninja recover their gut.

…

"I thought you said this plan would work, Ptah! Ptah!" Yori got back up, spitting the last of his lunch into the puddle that remained on the earthy floor.

"We should have used one of my puppets instead, then that guy wou…" Neko wanted to continue talking but he couldn't, not now.

In a puff of smoke, Akira transformed back into Arisu. Neko could see the look on her face, she was upset; hurt. The chakra thread connecting her to him like a puppet broke from her along with the last of their ruse.

He had been controlling her with his puppet jutsu, to aid her in battle, and Yori lent her his chakra and bakugan in order to boost her speed and give her the illusion of a successful sharingan ability in effect.

"It's not my fault, he didn't know who Akira is. It's not my fault! I… you and Yori should have helped me better!" Arisu turned over onto her side before getting up to stomp off in anger.

"Katsumi! Katsumi! Where are you girl!" Katsumi, Arisu's pet wolf dog, cantered proudly to her master's side.

"I think we need to go for a walk Katsumi, and think about how we are going to get our Earth scroll back!" Arisu's and her wolf dog walked down a path between the trees, away from the others sight.

…

"They just don't get it. It's not like I knew that would happen." I turned my eyes down on Katsumi, only she really understood me but I am her master; I shouldn't be this weak. "My plan was… was something I had to do." I tried to explain myself, Katsumi kept her head low. "I don't have any special gifts like Yori's bakugan or Neko's puppets. All I have is a good sense of smell and Katsumi you're the only reason I don't fail more often…." _I am the weakest member of my team_.

I looked out wondering if the forest around me might hold a solution to all my problems. If the enemy saw weakness they would make us their first target. That was why I planned to make myself the strongest member of my team, to disguise myself as our sensei; Akira, but the stranger didn't recognise her; my plan was a farce.

Akira our Sensei is a well known ninja, both in the Anbu and the ninja community as a whole. Any normal ninja would have avoided her instantly on sight, but that stranger only recognised me, as her, to be Jounin and not the threat that Akira was.

Arisu looked down on her wolf dog. Katsumi pointed her long snout at her, making an inquiring whine.

"That's right! I'm not going to give up. I'll just make another plan, we're going to make another plan." Katsumi touched her snout to Arisu's fingers, sniffing at the Haven scroll still clutched in her master's hand. Only now the Haven scroll had turned into a small log; substitution jutsu.

"The… the Haven scroll has a scent?" Arisu questioned her wolf dog but didn't understand what the animal was trying to say.

"…and you can smell other scents that are the same… nearby!?" A few of the smoke pellets dropped out of a hole in the log. Katsumi's ears perked, sniffing the pellets that fell near Arisu's feet. They must have been duds that didn't go off when the trap triggered.

"Arff Arff!" Katsumi circled around in excitement, ready to go for a run… a chase, a Trackers chase.

"Come on Katsumi let's remind the others why we are better than them" The hound ran ahead and Arisu had to laugh as she chased after.

That genin's voice thumped loudly in her head 'I had to think twice as hard because I wasn't gifted with talents of birth'. The Forest of Death had already began to unravel its lessons.

…

"I've got that Heaven scroll we needed to pass." Arjie's aunt just looked at him with fury in her eyes. He knew not to look at her; instead he walked past looking very apologetic to the ground.

"You have the scroll? Then there is nothing more this challenge needs from us" Reno spoke off into the wide clearing; his voice was husky from deep meditation.

His eyes were still closed, his hands still in that meditative form with his legs bent in and crossed. "Arjie's, now that you have achieved this level, you must learn more of your ancestry in preparation for the trials ahead" Reno opened his eyes and the world around him changed. The clearing they were in was suddenly no longer there. Where they now stood, a waterfall hung and a river side sprung; it was there all along.

"Genjutsu…" The word had come out of my mouth, I just didn't understand it.

"…but how, I came here with you. How would I not have known?" I wanted to say more but Anisue waved me off.

"Come now Arjies, you should know your aunt and uncle by now. We're old, but we have refined the tricks learnt through the ages" Anisue took the place of my uncle and sat under an enclave to meditate while he kept watch.

"I am going to teach you a tricks you may remember from our travels to the leaf." Reno walked passed his nephew, his arms hanging out from his wide sleeves.

"What's that on your forearm? Doesn't it look like ergh..?" I didn't really understand any of it? Why were my gardens meditating so much? It was unusual of them and especially because we weren't in a safe environment… and now they had seal markings on them, both of them, that I have never noticed before. _I thought they didn't know any seal techniques._

"A seal, yes it is" My uncle Reno walked over a steam that parted ways from the river, coming to a stop beside a large flat rock that stuck from the earth.

"We would be uncovered very quickly as high level ninja because of our talents, our abilities and the level of our chakra." He inclined his head looking to the rock, urging me to climb onto it; and I had to listen to my uncle.

"These binding seals suppress our level of ability. All 3 of them serve to hold back our power" He let out the cane that hid in his sleeves. It was a small cane, only just reaching the floor when rested under hand. Which meant it could be hidden very easily. Reno tapped the cane to the rock I was standing on.

"Speed, chakra control, chakra rejuvenation and capacity." Reno pointed at each seal that band around the arm stating their select purpose. "These seals help us keep to the illusion of genin, when we are truly much more powerful, but we are weaker now. Until your aunt applies her seals we will have this limited time to train you at the pinnacle of our strength, when none here can harm us, before the genjutsu fades." Arjies realising then that the effect of the illusion was still in place, only the true environment revealed to him and his guardians.

Reno's face set in to a beginning of teaching, but Arjies had one last question. "What of before the exams? Couldn't they have sensed your strength before that? I mean even at the academy!" Arjies knew he hadn't held the right to ask that question but he hoped.

"We have held these seals for a long time, it is only now, during these exams that we have chosen to fortify the binding, so that not even a height level Kage would be able to sense the deception. It would be simply that we are weak and that is the way it is now; I am of the same level as you" Reno washed a hand over his arm and the dark rings I had seen before, vanished as they were never there before.

"Now enough talk, we have limited time. Drifting in mist, wondering in Winds" My Aunt Anisue uttered a very familiar ring I heard both my guardians use when we were alone, it was there mantra of dedication and secrecy. The techniques they were teaching me now were very unique and secret to our clan.

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	5. Learning The Ways

**Learning the ways:**

"Listen to your Chakra; Feel its warmth. This is your body; it is only a vessel. You are Chakra, your body only a bowl holding that Chakra that is you. Listen to the sound of your soul. Listen, and hear your soul burn. Listen, and feel it burn; to warm the bowl that is your body" Reno extended his voice and I could hear it through the chill and rushing cold, the shadow and freezing ice. The water churning, biting, numbing, cold on my head, cold on my shoulders, cold on my chest, cold that ran through me.

Under the Waterfall, Argies could barely take a breath, so cold was he that he trembled taking in air and dreaded releasing his heated breath. The will of fire was his obedience to his Uncle and his reverence for his aunt, but there was something stronger that held him in the cold…His driving determination; ambition for his own strength.

 _Strength I could claim 'my own'_

"Feel the burn of your Chakra. Feel it heat you! Arjies, do not let your body fault you!" Reno, a stern elder, I have never seen him so… motivated to do anything related to me. I've always only seen him disappointed, or content. Both of them really, they never show warmth, not like parents or guardians. They've only shown me strict love and disciplined emotions.

I guess that's why I'm such a blunt critical person myself. I actually do enjoy my personality though, I can't imagine being any other mind set then my own, Pffft, the thought of it… no not me, I couldn't dare think of that. Shudder.

"His adjusted to the cold, let him out" Anisue didn't open her eyes, didn't shift from her concentration. Reno agreed.

I stepped out of the cold. Walking over to the sun, letting the light bring colour back to my skin. The numbing of the cold and the light from the sun; brining feeling back and a pleasing revitalising sensation.

"I should not have to remind you to return to the cold." Reno silently warned me "Argies!" He commanded and I had to reply.

"Why am I doing this?" I hesitated, already ducking my head down because I had spoken out of term. The place around me echoing my complaint. This scene would have been funny to any other family… Lucky bustards

"What! Have you spoken ahead of your time" I felt I should reply, but feeling at the same time that speaking now would not be wise. "I am lenient, I am more than considerate, but if you do not get back in that water…" I felt a chill run up my spine and my legs in motion, the harmful intent already in the air emanating off his chakra.

Back to the cold. I under stood the theory of it. Something of another means of Chakra control, they didn't really explain. They told me how but not why.

'Sit on this stone; meditate Arjies'

'Yes Sir!'

'Stand under the water Arjies'

'Yes Sir!'

'Focus on the image; 'You are a bowl, your Chakra is a fire''

'Yes Sir'

'Recite to yourself mentally; 'My Chakra burns with fire''

'Yes Sir'

"Now come to me" Reno turned away from me to stand beside the stone next to the stream once again.

I had been under the cold for so long doing all that they asked. In patiently, only because I knew nothing of this test, what challenge this maybe or what lesson was to be learnt. If they were anybody else, I would have thought it was a trick, something to bring humour to them but shame to me. These were not the traits my guardians possessed, things were done for reason.

Reno tapped the rock with his cane"Climb onto the rock"

"Meditate" He said flatly, even though I had done this before.

"Focus on the bowl that is you and the fire that is your Chakra. Focus and say your mantra; My Chakra burns with fire" Again that flat instruction, he asked me to meditate the first time I stood up on the rock, now a second time, but now I am to focus on my mantra and imagery.

 _My Charka burns with fire…_

I thought on the images: 'A bowl that is my body and a fire that is my chakra'. The heat off the flames sucking me into the warmth, my Body a bowl holding Chakra; the fire contained within me.

"Feel your Chakra burn to warm the bowl that is your body" Reno spoke, his voice sounding distance, my mind focusing on the fire. The darkness when I closed my eyes consumed by the image of heat and the bowl that held it. My body was still cold; the icy chill and freeze of the breeze in the air not leaving me, my wet cloths, clinging to me, a persistent draining of heat.

I remained on that thought imagery and from within me I felt a fire burning, warming. Warmness on my face, a glow from within like a hot coal fanned into a flame; slowly it grew. My whole body, covered in warmth.

"Open your eyes young one" Anisue stood beside Reno, both of them not smiling but in agreement of satisfaction.

What I could see of it? I could see a haze of the place about me. I didn't understand it. The warmth, the heat, the smoke around me…

"What is this!" Arjies stood up thunderstruck by the affect about him. His hands his feet, his body was emitting a purple smoke that turned black before fading out of existence.

"That is a secrete of our people, known by many names." Anisue said proudly

"You should give it a name of your own" Reno stood by his wife, a look of pride on his face as well.

Arjie's studied his hands, looking at the smoke as it came off out of his body like a giant incense stick "What does it… do?" He turned his head ahead to look at his guardians and broke his eyes from their disgruntled mood.

 _Oh! No!_ It would have been better if I had just smiled and said, 'O cool I'm smoking', unh why did I have to ask!

"Come now, we have other lessons ahead. Plenty of time to find just punishment for him" Anisue turned to Reno the smile gone from her face. It was her turn to teach Arjies, and he knew a difficult lesson was ahead.

 _Gulp!_

Death Forest part 2

"…Yes yes but what of the recourse?" I had just finished up my aunts training, trying to catch my breath while listening in on their discussion. They called me in with a wave. "Yes I agree, Arjies, come here" My aunt was being 'nice' again, meaning something unpleasant or difficult was ahead. _Hmm, I wonder which one it's going to be…?_

My uncle focused his attention on me, "Arjies" he called me with command as if I wasn't aware to the instruction to listen, "tell us what the invigilators will expect of our ability?" I hated being told to do what I was already doing, like it wasn't my choice anymore when I had already been committed to the task all along, like they were commanding me and I was begrudgingly now submitting to the task…It just made me so angry!

"Arjies are you listening" my Uncle asked again, already pressed far beyond his ability to contend with my treachery of disobedience. I nodded my head and slipped back into my thoughts, where is this conversation leading pleasant or difficult? "What do the invigilators expect of our ability?" my uncle repeated and the answer rung bells in my head.

 _…and the winner is! Unpleasant conversation, judges tell the contestants what they have won!_

"What do you mean uncle?" _please be wrong, please be wrong!_

"There would be a standard that is expected of us elders. Young genin are very limited in what abilities they learn, those with Clans often learn only their clan jutsu. Of our age…" This is going to be such an amazing conversation… NOT! "They will believe us to be limited to only a few techniques"

I broadened my expression into a big straight faced bogus smile, lightened my tone and tried my best to sell it. "Well, both my uncle and aunt are Great ninja, I would expect every invigilator to know that by now" Yes I was avoiding the inevitable, but it hurts a lot less then jumping head first into a concrete pool.

"Have you personally told them this?" Anisue gently put a hand to my arms, I had folded them unintentionally and as a ninja I should have realised it was an obvious defensive behaviour. I need to keep track of these things for next time I try and get out of 'nice aunt behaviour' events.

"Isn't it kind of implied?" I tried "All ninja elders are Great ninja or at least fighting fit." They're facial features were already hardening, a way of saying their awaiting an answer and not a gentle dance around the details.

"Ok, from my understanding. In the Ninja academy the elders that attend genin level training are the parents of or guardians of none ninja clan students, although there are also eccentric civilians that just want to learn ninjutsu out of amusement or passion." There are those people that just learn things for fun, besides most civilians do not understand or believe the ninja arts. I guess that's why parents with first generation ninja attend the academy to understand what their children are learning.

I continued apprehensive of the looks I was receiving. "There maybe a few elder academy students that just want to learn jutsu types of an area that was off limits to them akin to the studies of sealing jutsu like you intend to learn." I shifted my weight thinking further. "Others like ninja armourers are looking for ways to make money off experience and knowledge that is only available to higher ranks, but do not intent to be actual ninja" There was a silent conversation between my elders as they listened to my full explanation; perhaps reasoning where I got my knowledge from.

"Yes, genin of my age limit themselves to clan jutsus. Orphans and students with no ninja family history learn village jutsus; Earth Wall style and other elemental styles, basics that form the root of stronger techniques." I took a breath, it wasn't easy talking with the look they were giving me, _'care a little less Arjies'_

"Finally I have to say. Genin of my age learn a maximum of 3 abilities. Defence, attack, evade. If your trying to fool the invigilators that you're nothing more than 2 old eccentrics, then stick to 2 jutsus. Any other answer I could give would be based largely on rumour which in the leaf village has proven to be nothing more than a spell of wasted time" Ok, that wasn't so bad. I ended up telling them what they wanted to know and it looks like they didn't catch on that I called them old and weak.

"Old weak strange ninja hey!" Reno voiced and my aunt agreed with a crack of her hands and an opening of her stance. _Everything is a shogi game for these people!_

"You're my guardians, I know you're going to prove them wrong regardless of how limited your abilities" I reluctantly widened my stance, readied for the scuffle, they both seem eager to test out their new limitations.

…

They were weaker, slower and less willing to offer me the slack they provided before. It meant more than just that they weren't holding back, it meant that there wasn't much of their capability too hold back. They were simply, much weaker.

"Yes, I believe we are ready for the challenges within these forests" Reno picked up the last of his kunai that seemingly vanished while still within his hands.

….

Anisue lifted her head from the scroll she was writing in, I had never seen such symbols before and I thought this an odd place for my aunt and uncle to reveal so much of themselves. Anisue looked around herself, something had changed.

"Our genjutsu has been dispelled!" she said, pulling a kunai free from her pack "We are no longer hidden" I pulled a kunai free as well.

"Come Arjies, closer to your uncle" Reno called me to himself, he put away their scroll and now held his cane.

Before I reached my uncle, birds lifted from the trees giving direction to the coming threat. I turned around to face whatever challengers there maybe.

Ninja from the land of Rain!

They're distinctive large hats and deadly wax paper umbrellas. I had heard about and seen only a few of their kind in battle. I knew of their senbon(needle) arts and their down poor of metal seal release. They were sealing jutsu users, using needles like rain and concealment techniques as defence. From the Assassin Village Amegakure, village hidden by rain, they lived in an area Dominated by the various Shinobi wars because of their location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Paranoid, devious, and treacherous ninja, likely as a result of their history, they isolated themselves from other ninja villages, creating an almost impenetrable defence and continue to develop unique jutsus to both defend against and eliminate any threat.

"I told you they would be here Shigure." One of the Amegakure ninja said gritting his teeth at the man named Shigure, who stuck out as a leader. "We should have been cautious. We don't know their ability. Genjutsu users" He was arguing the matter unhappily, their team leader didn't seem too concerned.

My Aunt reminded them that conversation was not the place of battle. One short movement and their Leader blocked the kunai with his umbrella, a parasol to be more correct, it was their weapon of choice.

His voice opened into the clearing, "The lands are covered in sky, the rains fall from up high. This is the nature of things." Shigure dipped his words in philosophy, lifting his hand to remove the kunai that was thrown in at his throat. "We are hidden rain." He sounded like a well-educated man, or brainwashed scholar. "Where there is land to conquer, we must collect, until our puddles become our streams and those streams become the Flood Rivers of our victory"

His parasol, now free of the kunai, shot into the air and opened. "Senbon shower!"

…

I can't stand this guy, he keeps quoting philosophy and flattening my attack. All three of them really, they just throw their parasols in the air and then we have to deal with the possibility of being skewered by a 27 senbon. Even retaliation is ridiculous, try throwing one object at a target while hundreds of objects fall down on you and it. My guardians were just using this as an excuse to train, a challenge like it's a game for them, or maybe a test. _Hmm… maybe it's a test_

I took the opportunity, that it was a test, and made my assessment. "We have to flank them, the field is great for them because it's open but if we fall back to the trees we can circle around them" I shouted to my aunt, the ringing out of steel on steel making sound hard travelled.

"We will fall forward, closer to the target making their spread of senbon less lethal" It was a stubborn statement but I kind of liked that nature in my aunt. She ran past me, flinging a few senbon out of the air that would have struck me in my distraction, handing me a food pill in the process.

It's one of the talents my aunt has, she mainly focused on cold teas and I enjoyed her teas but her food pills were far more concentrated. I took a bite down on the rolled ball, wondering what it might do to me; what might it enhance.

I jumping around impatient for the pill to take effect, avoiding the senbon and deflecting where needed. I could feel it working as my eyesight shimmered becoming far better, like a focusing lens was placed over my eyes. It was something I would never admit, but for a ninja, I had bad eye sight.

 _Great, thanks Anisue, a confidence downer was really what I needed just after almost being turned into a human pin cushion._ I slanted my eyes at my aunt.

"Forward Arjies, do not look at your aunt like that, or she may not stop the next distraction." Reno burst forward in a blur of chakra speed, both my guardians were 'being themselves again'. _Treat me like a weak ninja and I might not save your butt._ I replied in my mind. It was going to happen sometime, one day I'll save their lives I'm sure.

I took out both kunai, deflecting all the senbon I could. Moving forward with short jumps and as few dives as possible; the ground staked with needles I didn't want in me. The Rain village ninja kept up their barrage of needles, their leader stepping forward now noticing our ploy.

"The darkness falls from the sky, because we shield the light, lands are ours to take under shadows might" A number of hand seals were made and by the time It took to perform them I could tell they were new to him and possible a very powerful jutsu. "Fierce Raining of Will" The sky above the small patch of open ground we were on, began to pour down a fine rain, darkening the heavens before ending. His hands began to form seals for a second time, difficult techniques once again, but this time they faltered.

Shigure turned his head speaking over his shoulder "You were right, these ninja are far more powerful than us" The look of shock on his face alerted the other ninja. They all began to form hand seals now, difficult ones. "Water clone" their leader shouted before grabbing his parasol, leaping away from the battle, a water clone of him took his place. "Mist Servant" another of the amegakure ninja said and a few clones formed, this time made from a black oil, he also ran away. "Flower Ninja Art: Black Smog" petals were release before the area that there were in faded into a thick smoke.

The last of the Senbon rained down, the ground was covered in them, but now our combatants were gone.

My guardians jumped into the smoke and I could hear the water clone being dispelled along with the oil clones. "What happened to them, I mean why did they suddenly run" I said when seeing my aunt and uncle step out of the smoke, equally mystified.

"Why is a very important question Arjies, it is the start of the answer." Reno began, resting a hand on his chin. My aunt walked around salvaging their senbon, any material you can find is an advantage.

I summed up my thought and spoke. "If I were to guess, I think it has something to do with that rain their leader cast" I remember him faltering after he cast the rain, it was more than just the difficulty of the jutsu, it was like something was wrong.

"I have never heard of the jutsu, it sounds a new technique." Anisue pulled out their scroll, again writing down in a language I couldn't understand. I leaned in closer to study the scroll. It was, different, old, it had its own unique designs, nothing like any of the leaf scrolls I've seen.

"Do detractions often pull your mind from current tractions" It was a verse my Aunt and uncle liked to use. Their version of curiosity killing the cat, when I was doing something I wasn't supposed to or when a secret was right in front of me but my guardians didn't want me to know it.

"uh hmm." I pretended not to be spying on their scroll and continued my thoughts "Well that technique of theirs. It could have been some sort of sensory ability. I know for his water clone he needed water, which could be partly the reason why he used the rain cloud ability, but why did he falter than" When they first entered to attack, their leader seemed confident, but then why run away.

"That encounter was a strange one and I have a worried feeling about that ability Arjies mentioned." Reno had broken from thought, now he paced about. "Attacking us was intentional, they sensed and dispelled our genjutsu and then found us soon after" He stopped to pull free his cane, pressing the butt of it in the ground. "Anisue, we must follow them, until we know this ability our secret may not be safe. Drifting in Mist, wondering in Wind" again the phrase was uttered, a secret my Uncle did not want exposed, reminding them to stay dedicated to secrecy.

"There are far too many in the forest to track a single target unhindered. What will become of the boy?" Anisue was talking about me, they both spoke like I wasn't there, so I wondered off to sit down. "Where are they?" my Aunt asked

"The spore has shown they are there" My uncle pointed in a direction, not the direction that they fled in. He looked at his cane like it was a seeing stick, before picking it free from the earth. "Arjies, follow, we haven't the time to lose track."

…

"Come on, this way!" Neko and Yori kept falling behind me and Katsumi. If Katsumi and I were going to catch this scroll thief, we had to run faster. Earlier we managed to ambush a team who carried a 'haven' scroll with them. They were one of the scroll thief's prior attempts. It was smart what he did for our encounter. 'Haven scrolls are bonus items which give additional points to squads. Peel seal here to replenish party; one time use only!' It promised a reward for later rounds, 'points', and some kind of aid if you were wounded or tired. It meant that teams would be reluctant to throw it way. It's was also ugly, asking teams to only use the scroll when they were hurt; it meant they would be twice as vulnerable, puking and injured. The team we ambushed had just recovered from the poison; they weren't in any condition to resist and instantly offered us their scroll. They probably thought we triggered the trap.

"Hold up Arisu, we can't run as fast as you" Yori just about managed to say between gasps for breath, he held on to Neko who was resting his arm against a tree.

"Ya slow down…" Neko was breathless too. "Why do you want this guy so bad anyway?" I flickered my eyes onto him with a second of killing intent; I didn't like what he implied.

"Katsumi, let's have a break here." I squinted at them baffled that they didn't want revenge too. "No point in finding the thief when the first thing Yori does is ask him for some water and Neko for an address on my behalf." Byakugan expert and puppet master, what a joke, these two can't even keep up with their weakest member.

"Think about what that guys team is going to be like. He already outsmarted us on his own." Neko had a point, but he was a puppet master. I'd heard him talk about it, how puppet masters come up with counter moves to the strongest opponents and toughest challengers, now it seemed to be just all talk.

"There must be easier targets than that guy" Yori's Byakugan had so far proven useless at tracking down other teams. He could see what scrolls they had, but by the time we get there the teams are gone. Probably because these two are so slow.

"I just noticed something about you two." Katsumi perked her ears, sensing the tension in my pause. "You're both really great at complaining, instead of coming up with ideas." They're raised their eye brows at me but said nothing. "You know for ninja who are supposed to be gifted with the talents you guys have, you're really quite useless"

"Hey! Wait a minute Arisu." Yori's light hearted tone couldn't supplement my tempest mood today. "You know both Neko and I are doing our best" Neko coughed and nearly choked on Yori's words.

"Actually Yori, I think Arisu's got a point" I nodded my head at Neko's amendment "We both haven't really added any of our abilities to the team. Ninja chop sticks man, I haven't even bought out my puppets yet" Neko pulled on his ruck sack, opening it slightly to reveal his puppets. It was a bit of an exaggerated statement, but true. _Why hasn't he used them? Undoubtedly because of the damp in the forest, rust probably a deterrent for a puppet master, wimp!_

"True, we haven't really found anyone I can use my abilities on either. Well, since you're looking for ideas Arisu, why don't I use my byakugan to see if he has his squad with him" _Cause we couldn't battle him along with his team, weaklings!_ Yori looked ahead, his eyes twisting in their sockets like he was walking a path with them; it was eerily looking at. It took a while for his eyes to travel the journey, casting your vision out must be hard work, but eventually he stopped; the veins around his eyes returning to normal. "His alone. Seems like his team's gotten in a bit of trouble, their injured, senbon, a rain ninja attack. They are being chased by another squad not rain ninja." He calculated "If we attack now, he won't have his team around to help him"

Neko clapped a hand against Yori's shoulder. "Congratulations on becoming helpful to the team, now let's get going" He already had his puppets out, not active but ready to use, for when we confronted the stranger.

…

"You know, I bet things like this happen to Naruto's team all the time" Arjie's spoke off to the darkness. It was a bad idea to go after ninja in the shade of the forest. The rain ninja were able to shoot off senbon in the dark, and injure Arjie's guardians. Then they were attacked by eager squads who could sense injured pray.

"Know what, I'm not going to get unsettled by this. This is the forest of death and I'm in my element in the dark, setting traps." His guardians told him to say in the shadows while they handled the squads who slowed progress to the rain ninja. Arjies knew it wasn't the case, this was bad, very bad. His aunt and uncle were much weaker and now they were actually not invincible.

He recounted the events of the forest. In a space of minutes, the first encounter, his squad had to battle the wild life itself. Then reaching further into the forest his guardians began their meditation ritual, allowing Arjies to slip away, this being within the first 20 minutes of the forest of death. An hour later and Arjies returned with the scroll of earth they needed. From there they were attacked and followed after the Rain ninja. In all only 2 hours had passed, yet Arjies already felt like the strain and liberty found in the forest was over bearing. The time there seemed to stretch an eternity.

"If I set up traps, we will have this safe ground for a time to rest and bandage wounds." He looked up to the sound of a hound howling. "…and hopefully my guardians come back soon." Arjies knew this was bad. They weren't fighting; rather they were leading threats away, hopeful that peril would be lost in the chase.

"Some ninja wire here… a set of kunai her… perfect. Now to do the other side" Arjie' let his mind slip into bliss, ignoring the fact that his guardians could be dead right now. While securing some ninja wire to a tree, his fingers fumbled letting out the tension in the cord. "What a pack of wolfs, I shouldn't have let them leave without me" He pulled the wire tight again, making sure it would decapitate anyone who ran into it, hoping he didn't make a mistake.

"Tired of being left out of the fight" Kinjo laughed, a purr and fang tooth laugh all in one scary cat eyed stitch of amusement. "You Arjies aren't worried for them are you. Their ninja nature is different from others, they would be hard to track in the dark. Your ninja way is, still young and you have yet to master suppressing your chakra and hiding" The summons cat purred again, overjoyed, watching as Arjies struggled with another trap.

"They could have at least taken you with, just in case and after all I'm in no need of you… other than conversation" Arjies looked around, the camp was secured enough, at least for a temporary hid out. "Kinjo help me out, you say I need to improve on masking my existence. Why don't we take the time to learn." Arjies felt his words were a bit blunt before, and sought to make it up to his summons.

Kinjo stalked up to Arjies and formed into a shroud around his head. "Hiding is stalking in reverse. When we stalk prey, we want to sneak closer unnoticed and leap on the food when unexpected." Arjies got the hint and started stalking the invisible prey in the field. Once again, the spell of Kinjo taking effect, turning Arjie's movements into more a cat like form.

"Concealment is in remaining motionless when the prey is moving, when they are watching." Arjie's froze to match as his summons taught. "When they move you stop, when they put their eyes off you, you move." He crept forward, slowly learning the talent of being creepy in the dark. "This is how the chakra works too. You sense the air around you, the chakra resonating in the area. You feel the density of it, you slow your chakra till it's flow matches the natural aura around you." He tried this also, it was too difficult for his level and like Kinjo said, he was too young.

"I sense something, about the air. Is someone coming Kinjo?" Arjie's got up and then he froze, he was alone; he needed to try concealment and avoid attackers. He made his way slowly to a tree, hiding with his back to the trunk. "I'll wait here for them" he whispered to his summons.

Three figures tapered from the forest, a single file, they were in formation. They were trying to be hidden as well, but they were stalkers not prey. The level of their chakra, threatening, even with Kinjo there was no way to defeat them in a one on one battle. For a moment Arjies thought they might be the rain ninja, but they had no parasols and those ninja were long since passed by now.

The Three figures looked around and sensed something, but it was not Arjies. Bordering the area he had chosen as his camp grounds a battle began. As he watched their shadows, the dimly lit forest, he saw the three figures that threatened him, slaughtered. A cloud of black shimmered and wafted up from the earth, striking down the ninja, crushing bone and sucking in blood. Their screams delighted the mystery jutsu which only grew more volatile in response, killing them slowly, toying with them as they cast defences were broken without effort. The last of the three stood alone, covered in his comrades' blood, he shivered in fear. A single silhouette stepped forward, a ninja must smaller than the man who coward in blood in front of him. Gaara of the sand, from the darkness Arjies could see the symbol on his forehead that marked him, 'A demon loves only himself', the meaning and the maddened joy on the face that bore it; Horrified. The last cry was the loudest, but it came from the killer not the death.

Sweat dripped from Arjie's forehead, he clung to the tree trying to remove the spaces between him and it. The air around him felt filled with danger, of threat. Panic perforated his breath and though he wanted to shut his eyes from the danger, he couldn't and instead gapped. _Slow your chakra till its flow matches the natural aura around you._ Taking a deep yet silent breath, he tried to control his fear. Each intake of air, he quivered with his breath, but with release his panting lamented some of the worry.

 _Control and resonate with the chakra around you_

He felt the dread leave off the surface of his skin. The rush of blood, telling him to run, now calming and bringing sense back to his mind. The danger was gone, both Gaara and his squad, and Arjies gave a great sigh of relief.

A creaking slow release, sounded alarms in his head. Someone stepped into his trap. The cold night with all its sounds of chance breeze, and worrying leaves, was filled with a sickening crack and whipping smack as kunai flung from taut branches into exposed flesh.

"Yahaar" The body fell, blood splattering onto open ground.

I heard the sling released, I knew any cover in concealment was pointless now. They would be on a higher sense of alert at this moment; wanting retribution for any injuries or death. I slipped away from my tree, switching to stalking instead.

"Leave now, before more traps are sprung" If I wanted to die, I would have spoken sooner, but I didn't want to die a coward running away.

It wasn't the threat I expected, it wasn't Gaara, but an elder man. "You're just some kid. I can't expect you to know what camaraderie is." He looked back down, on her, the injured ninja in his arms. "I can't just leave, not when you've done this to someone so close to us" he looked up to the other ninja standing beside him. "Take her, go, I'll deal with him"

I stepped back, into the clearing. It might have been smarter to fall back behind another of my traps, but the way he spoke cut my pride. "Ninja games, I'm sorry for the injury but it was my intention. I can't claim I didn't want that to happen" He circled me.

"Larger clans, larger lands. Fighting for power, fighting for rule." He spoke, diving in and punched me in the gut before I had a chance to react or make sense of his words. "They never see the nameless clans, who are washed away before truly forming" I bent over, the wind taken from me, he took the opportunity to lift me up and slam me to the ground. "They worship their leaders, the wars they start a blessing of wrath, a chant for more, the chant made by all king" I lied there on the floor, coughing up dirt and blood, my face slammed into the earth cutting my lips. "You are so cruel to developing ninja who have no hand book of encouragement" He swung his leg, and milled the attack into my ribs. "We hone our skills, burning with the only desire we hold, a need to defend our villagers and those who are murdered and persecuted for the little wealth we have." He pulled his clothing into order, his face turned up to look away from the damaged he had done.

He swung around to walk away so I spoke to mark his pride too, "You chose these ninja games, no titles are needed to defence." I coughed turning to a knee. "You could have stayed in your 'nameless village' and no one would have cared if you were chunin or genin" I stood up, reasoning 'why' made my expression venom. "You only want rank, for the wealth, not for any measures of security for your people" the pain I felt through my injuries making the words on my lips bitter.

"You're wrong. I want the title so that I can study here in the leaf" He walked away, out of sight, and I wondered if that was true, or even possible. The things he said, they warped my perception of the world outside the leaf of being a happy one. I stood motionless for a moment, twisted in the words he said, contradicting my own conviction; and guilt set in.

"It must be hard, outside where there is no proper defence. I can't imagine it, a smaller settlement, rather than villagers as great as the Leaf. It must be hard" I tested my steps, my side was sore and my head no better off. I felt rattled, emotionally and physical.

A girl and dog rustled and broke from the bush. "Found you!" she said

Another "When are my guardians getting here, this is beginning to become tedious" I remarked in hushed breath.

The crook looked hurt, which was perfect. "Ha! Not so smart after all thief." I looked around, there was something strange about the large clearing he was in. "Hand over the scroll" I don't even need the others to catch up, his mine.

"My names Arjies, it's only polite to get the name of the person you beat" He spat his words in my direction, he still believed he could take me.

"Arisu, and this is Katsumi" I smirked, there was no way he could beat me and Katsumi.

"A dog. Great, that should make things interesting at least." He opened up his stance, he looked too injured for fast attacks, like he was begging me to attack without kunai which would require him to dodge and leap out of danger.

"Ranged was never really my thing, Katsumi attack!" Katsumi ran in and leaped, the obvious jump and bite routine giving me the opportunity to circumvent and strike his side with a sharp kick for the ribs. Instead predicting my attack, he swept under Katsumi and my leg flung into her instead.

"Your attack is sloppy; you draw too much attention to yourself before you throw out. It's like telling a person your moves before you play" I felt like saying, 'well maybe I intended to do that' and punching him in the face. I was worried more for Katsumi though, running over to her side to make sure she was ok.

"Try to pull your punches and kicks, so that if you miss they can be retreated before they hit." Oh no, he was teaching me how to fight, how embarrassing. "Keep limber, make your attacks bounce back on their own even when hitting the target" he throw a few shadow punches at the air, striking and brining his arms back in like a rebound effect.

"Ugh! Why did I have to fight the worst ninja." Katsumi moaned too, "Attack him low, I'll attack him high" Katsumi barked and ran off to the task.

"Don't stay in one place, keep moving your feet and keep weaving" He shifted his body, dodging at punches that weren't there, I hadn't come in to make them yet. Back, he kept moving away into a retreat.

"Fine! You want a lesson in boxing. I'll turn you into a punching bag!" I launched my fist right at his head, but he swerved under it, coming back up with a hard crack at my ribs. I reeled away from the attack, trying to bat him off with a few strikes in my recovery.

"I hadn't hit back yet because, you're a girl, then again I thought, you are fighting someone injured, and losing Hahaha!" His laughter rang like the round was ended in his favour. He kept moving his feet back and forward, hopping about in method, avoiding Katsumi as well as myself.

"I can't keep this up all day you know." He smirked throwing punches at me playfully. "You're going to have to learn something before it gets late and I fall asleep" He said it like he was serious. _OH no He was enjoying this._

"I want my scroll back." I throw another punch, he seemed surprised by the comment, but still managed to avoid the attack. "You may have speed but I have the stamina to continue till morning"

"This place isn't safe, 'The Forest of death', you… we shouldn't really be doing this here." He looked around at the shadows "I'm probably crazy for thinking I could fool around in a forest full of animals and plants of every variety of ways to kill." He scratched his head, it looked swollen. "But I'm willing to do it if you're really interested"

"I was just going to beat you. You're the one that started 'THIS'" Katsumi barked 'Arf Arf, rrrrArf' and I agreed with the statement, "That's exactly my point, just take a punch so I can leave."

"I've had enough of this, I give up…" I was stunned, why? What convinced him so fast. "I'm injured and this contest has lasted for only a few hours and already I've drawn upon so much reserved energy" He jumped back and crouching down on the floor, opened a pouch in front of me. "This fight isn't worth keeping"

"And you're vastly outnumbered" I heard Yori's voice and I looked back to see Neko's puppets two.

"Six against one" Neko stated, including his 2 puppets, Yori, Katsumi and myself; Arjie's stood no chance.

He held up his scroll, 'earth', offering it to me. I looked around at my companions. Am I willing to just let him give me the scroll, after the struggle to find him and take this opportunity. It didn't feel right to me.

"No, I'm not just going to take your scroll from you. I'm going to eliminate you from the competition" The mood became very serious to what I said. Yori and Neko looked to each other and then at me, wondering what I wanted in this turn of events. "I'm taking both your scrolls, Heaven and Earth"

He stood up, strapping the scroll onto his waist and opening his stance. "Do you really think even with your team and my injures, that you can best me." He favoured his left arm, his face was bruised and cut, he bent over slightly to an injury to his mid. He was a great liar.

"Yori, Neko. Attack!"

…

A blinding flash, a blur of chakra speed and sparks of kunai on steel, Arjies moved fury in his step. The clash stretched into minutes, kunai and broken puppet parts littered the field. The wounds on Yori and the blood on Neko showed how they depended and trusted in each other's protection.

Arjies hardened his hand into a fist, shouting out his words only when he knew his knuckles would strike home "Impact Density punch!" He bellowed the words taught to him by his Aunt, and his fist blazed forward in speed and chakra fuelled impact.

The strike made to Arisu's chest, hit and expanded far beyond the size of Arjie's fist. The damage done amplified the magnitude of the hit. He held up his hand, the chakra that formed around it making his hand a fraction bigger.

"There is no way of defeating me, but this fight costs me too much for the effort you purpose I waste on you." The light from his own chakra stretching angered shadows across his face.

Katsumi snarled and bit at the air, standing in front of her master. "Arf!"

"Can you see now, there is no way of defeating me, or should I waste more of me on you." He pulled free a kunai, expecting them once again to refuse a concede to defeat.

"You arrogant fart horse. Don't you get it, I can't just give up, what kind of a ninja would I be if I simply let myself take the scroll. No I need to prove I am a ninja and earn it" Arisu bit her lip and held her fist up to make her proud statement; her constitution.

"That's stupid." Arjie's scoffed "There is no way of beating me, just like there is no way I could suddenly challenge a Jounin ninja and live. Not if I only use bruit force and relied on acting instead of preconceived incite and tact. No, planning is the only way to defeat a stronger foe, no speeches or strong will could conquer that." He looked down on Arisu, holding onto her hound. He considered how easy it would be for him to simply kill her and the rest of her squad and be done with them, as opposed to what he was doing; teaching.

"Here, take my scroll." He offered the earth scroll once again, but this time he offered up inspiration too. "A ninja isn't willing to let fear govern their actions, nor let the judgment of any other, but their own, direct their choices into what they see as wrong" With his words quoted from a book of ninjas, Arisu took the scroll into her possession and then her party vanished.

Unbeknownst to them, the finishing piece from that chapter resounded in the words that Arjies spoke next. "A ninja must complete the mission, accepted onto them, no matter what" For it was common knowledge among the Anbu that once a mission was accepted, provided it still fit under the parameters of the mission assigned, a ninja was not allowed to break from completing their task.

"Do you think it was a little harsh quoting ninja theory and bouts of lessons, only to hand them a trap scroll?" He asked his summons.

"They must grow out of playing ninja at some point. The forest of Death may be the stunner tool they require for the aid of that purpose." Kinjo meowed before breaking into evil cat laughter and Arjies struggled to resist, breaking into laughter together with is summons.

…

Finally when night had come, my guardians returned. The seemed tired and glad that I had caught the little prey I could find to roast over a quite fire.

"What happened to the rain genin?" I asked showing my joy on their return

Anisue pulled free her scroll to catalogue the events of the day or list the powers ninja possessed. I decided that must be the purpose of their scroll, so even if they hide its intention I at least was satisfied with my theory.

Reno pulled free his cane to rest himself besides the fire and explain where they had been."…We tracked down the rain ninja to a clearing near the strong hold in the middle of the forest, before we could act a ninja by the name Gaara attacked and killed the 3."

"Did any ninja find you here?" Arisu said, not looking up from her scroll

I began, all offhand and calm. "In total I've seen 12 ninja and confronted 4 of them. Not including 2 puppet jutsus and a wolf hound. Only one of the ninja was able to injure me but I am fine now, thanks to the Kinjo state and on a whole thanks to Kinjo"

"Aagh." My aunt ringed with satisfaction "What a skilled apprentice we have raised"

Reno turned to me, a flat expression on his face. "You show promise Arjies, let us hope you continue to impress us for the remainder of this trial" a statement that summed up a challenge, not a complement.

I attended to their wounds once the roast was well cooked, the injuries I could see to them were an element of different things. Fire, steal and water. They had to deal with a lot of incidents within the forest, troubles that I was lucky to avoid, I was glad they told me to hide and at least they didn't have to deal with sand.

The thoughts of the demon slipping in to the past haunting reflection on the scream I heard last, why did his scream sound so sad to me, so horrifyingly sad?

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	6. Continue To The Sand

**Continue to the sand**

"Aaagh! Agh! Aaa…" The screams echoed in the small concave fissure we found ourselves in. The storms outside harrowing the sound, reverberating to reflect on our hiding place in shocked alarm. The place we were fortunate to find, split and lifted from the rest of the even plains that were the long pass to sand, an unexpected blessing when we saw the storms coming.

I had just woken from shallow dreams, lingering memories, of my lost comrades. In the Anbu, there were few we could call friend, but the friends I found were now dead. I woke from my half sleep, the sleep of a ninja, with the screams caught in my ears like the kunai in my hand.

I cuffed a hand around the sand ninja's mouth and held my kunai up, looking ahead. "Naoki, where is Arjies" he woke up and his eyes narrowed in on the point of my weapon before the sense of my words made him shift his eyes, indicating a direction. "I don't see him there… Get up! We have to move"

My company didn't have the heightened senses I possessed. They couldn't hear the screaming in the howls of the wind, they were deafened by the strength of the storm and couldn't hear the voice rattling in fear. Arjies!

As Gaidra of the 25th elite teams, no matter what I endured, I must complete my mission! As I am Shinobi, as I am Gaidra Erito, and my team was taken from me.

I stepped out into the storm

"We must find Arjies, and then we are leaving, the storm cannot hold us from our mission." She spoke with such confidence that I couldn't even discourage her. Walking out into a sand storm wasn't an idea, it wasn't something you would think of doing, it was just not done. I was someone who trained in the sand. I wasn't juvenile but I knew that something's about the desert, you fear regardless of age or experience. There was a strong determination, an instinct telling me to say something, but she was Shinobi, and she was… Gaidra.

I said it anyway, "The storms of the desert are a force that kill many shinobi!" I shouted over the winds, the sand beating on my face with the bandana round my mouth keeping the dirt out. "We wouldn't be the first to make that mistake again, it wouldn't be wise to underestimate it." Even as I did this, even as I questioned her command, I packed my things.

Gaidra made our choices for the group, it was her words that determined our course. Her say was unparalleled "I can sense the limits of the storm, nearby." She looked at me as she spoke, sharp eyes that made every vulnerability feel exposed. "I probed the storm while Arjies and you slept" I rubbed at my neck, feeling how open it was to attack, like my argument and judgment of her choices for us. Underestimating her, was death, it wasn't unwise it was just opposed to living.

…

Further into the storm I began to hear the screams Gaidra mentioned to me. I couldn't hear what woke her, but she made it sound urgent and I did not know where Arjies was. We closed in on the screams, we both made our weapons ready.

A wondering shadow walked within the winds. The outline of a person, wailed like a restless spirit, in the sand storm it drifted about the ground like a phantom. The screams of shadows, the shrieks of storms, the weeping of winds, the wrenching of waning spirits, the horror of a storm mage turning the storm. When finally we came closer, the face of the demon in the storm was revealed.

"Arjies! Hey! Arj-" I reached out to grab him, but a smoke like mist enveloped him and carried him away from reach. "How inexplicable, I think his asleep!" I turned to Gaidra, who confirmed with a slight tilt of her head.

"You will have to wake him, I do not know much about his abilities and you are his team mate." This was another test, Gaidra was 'testing' us throughout our journey. It was uncommon for two strong ninja villages to assign missions with mixed teams. The possibility of being ambushed and betrayed was too great an opportunity to forfeit all together. Ninja villages that did assign joined efforts would often weigh that possibility in their favour, assigning their strongest to accompany the weaker allied ninja. This further stimulated the temptation to cripple your ally; killing their strongest ninja and offering a different enemy as the cause for their deaths.

I adjusted my stance, trying to keep myself as grounded as possible "Wind style; Aftershock!" I couldn't touch him, and shouting didn't seem to wake him, so I opted for something different. The aftershock displaced the sand around us, a boom of clear air and deafening sound replaced the roar of the storm surrounding us. Everything free, everything untethered, was ripped and flung away from the radius of my jutsu, replacing it was the searing ringing in the clearing.

"Gaara!" His Name was stretched out as I awoke to say it. The terror in my scream and screech of my own voice disturbed me. I heard his name eco before sand fell from the sky like rain, dampening the sound of my dread confirmed. I was in the sand. When we passed from leaf (land of fire), into Valley (Land of Rain) I still had my doubts that we would really make it to the sand. It was not a doubt in truth, but a secret hope that something would turn our path away. My memories of Gaara haunted me, but now it was too late.

"Gaara a ninja from the land of sand" Gaidra stated, staring blankly at me, "Your fears are not misplaced. He is a ninja who isn't perturbed by the prospect of killing foe nor ally" The storm's full strength was returning and once again, Naoki and Gaidra walked ahead of me, leaving me to trail after. I felt like a child under their journeys end. They were my elders, but I felt younger even more so for the way I was treated. The idea that I was afraid wasn't even shocking to them, it was so easily accepted; expected. It was disheartening but so far I cannot see any clue as to it being a lie. _I am weak,_ and though I cannot compete against such a theory, I will contradict it with every step.

On our journey into the sand we came by a small nameless village, Gaidra disappeared during this period returning with a destination and renewed determination; we were told she found new information concerning the missing message she was to deliver. Naoki mostly remained with me, not fully sure of my intentions, before leaving to forge the rubber end of his pencil; he still needed to craft the graphite and wood that would hold it. I remained, solely; exploring the world outside the hidden leaf was all I wanted to do. If ever we split up, I was sure Gaidra would track us down and possibly that was something neither of us wanted.

The Leaf was a Ninja Village surrounded by trees, but the land of Gaara was a village surrounded by nothing but desolate sand. Our protection was in our ability to glide through the trees with ease and the fact that our forests all looked alike made the terrain a maze of confusion. Their protection was much harsher, a lack of water, direction and the weather it's self was as likely to kill a shinobi as any other threat to a ninja. We were lucky in that we had a guild, Naoki, and a high level Anbu to make the expedition easier lived.

As we closed in on the mirage of the Sand Village in the blistering distance heat, a question met my lips.

"Gaidra" she turned on me on the call of her name, but this time I persisted. "From my understanding, you intend to find your missing scroll within the Sand and there after complete your mission?" I kept my gaze in line with her eyes, I did not break from them even as they sharped; threateningly. As I focused in on her gaze I wondered, _does she intentionally utilize killing intent, or is it just passively supplied among the Anbu._

"The message is to be delivered to the sand, even if it is they who stole it. This was entrusted to me" She looked to Naoki, her hands straining against the hilt of a kunai, but her forward march continued after the brief resentment was through. I wondered, what did she hear from the village we stopped by, was it a sand ninja who interrupted the conveyance of this message, killing her team?

This time Naoki spoke before I could come to another question that might earn me a glance at my own death. "If it is the sand who interrupted this message, I will consult the elders with you" Gaidra's response was certainly unexpected, she bowed, ever so slightly but still she showed a sign of respect for Naoki's offer. Now I understood it, I was the child and these were two adults, two real ninja proceeding with a mission.

"Do… ninja of your level have such power with in the sand?" I cleared my throat and tried again to ask my question. "Would they be swayed by your appeal?" We continued to walk, the walls of the sand village appearing as a mirage far ahead.

Gaidra stopped walking, along with Naoki, I was the only one left wondering why. He answered my question. "Over the last ten years the sand Village have allowed ninja of 'my level' to be teachers. We have no Jounin instructors, instead we have Chunin. Squads are formed at an earlier age and sensei aren't assigned but instead picked by the students, willingly subjecting themselves to the teachings of the sensei they choose. I am treated as if I were of Jounin level your leaf, our standards for ninja are higher and more is asked" There was a hidden clash happening between my comrades, sparks within the breeze, I could smell the dry fury of it.

I shifted my feet and clasped my hands together, fearing setting off a conflict by mistakenly grabbing my kunai pouch in a threatening manner. A thought hit my lips before I remembered to keep it a secret. "Hey! We don't have Jounin instructors either, not enough anyway. I have never had one…" Alarmed! I couldn't think what to do next. It was unlikely in the Leaf village that a ninja without a sensei would ever be allowed on a solo mission.

The Anbu was the first to strike, shifting the sands with an Earth jutsu, she pushed her two foes away from the stretched view of the Sand Village. Trying to limit what the Sand Ninja could see, it would be against her advantage if they send out a party to investigate the casting off of jutsu's outside their walls. With her hands pressed in against the ground, she shot off in an immediate sprint for Naoki who formed hands seals into his own technique.

Before his hands could sum up their effect, he was knocked from his feet. Gaidra throw off 3 kunai at the place where he lay, but in response he rolled away throwing off his own kunai at her. Arjies struggled to act, looking between the two, leaf and sand. Which one did he choose to aid? How, why, when? These were the questions that staggered his willingness to act.

He still didn't know the intentions of Naoki, but he likewise didn't know what Gaidra wanted in him; Why attack? If there was some way to stop the fighting, Arjies didn't know it, instead he did what any child would do when he saw his parents fighting.

"Stop fight!" He said near tears, but the breaking of his voice as he said it made him realise something. _I'm not a child_ , he confronted himself with that image. That he was a ninja, not a child, he was someone who learnt for many years 'the art of killing', 'the intentions of stealth', 'the whispers of death'. He strengthened himself, recalling the novels he had to read during his time in the academe, the novels he enjoyed. Books of fighting arts, arts of assassination and Intel gathering, arts of weapons and trap making, finally he said internally to himself, _I am a ninja and a threat._

Like an angry mist, he breathe out a red gust. "You cannot turn away from me, simply ignore me like I am not here!" He crushed the bones within his sore hand, clenching it into a fist. "You forget that I am Ninja too" the red mist settled on the foes before him, comrades turned enemy, and as he turned his hand inwards they thrashed and burned in pain.

The anger faded from his eyes, the rage blinding him lifted on the sounding of his companions raving in pain.

Naoki was first to speak "I yield" He turned over onto his back, pulling a pouch of kunai free. "I wasn't supposed to be in the Leaf, Ninja are not free to roam outside their Villages unless they are assigned missions." Of course in Arjies case abridged defence rule were in acted. "I am a missing nin in the Sand but without the craft of my weapon, my ability as an asset to the Sand would fail me to serve less so to the best of my ability" He lay their silently, justified in his actions and confession.

Gaidra spoke next; she too was crippled by my spell of rage. "The tension I felt on the day of our meeting, and the days after, told me you were not allies but friends, friends who could slip easily into slitting each other's throats. A deceptive conflict that you each did not want to admit, and after the journey and through my trials, I concluded that the Sand was not a Village you wanted to visit. Nor were you assigned ninja, too many factors played in against your actions. A weak ninja appointed with a strong, a mission of 2 ninja instead of six as expected of a joined operation." She too reached for her kunai pouch, throwing it ahead of herself once she realised Arjies was not letting go of his jutsu. "Naoki's vast talents of many different jutus, told me he was not of Sand origins and likely wouldn't be as trusted with such a mission under the pretence that he may be a spy. Your lack of a willingness to explore and wonder helped me realise that you are inexperienced with leaving the leaf, no ninja village would assign you on such an experience demanding mission."

Finally it was Arjies turn to speak. He spoke of all the things that transpired, of how he was captured by Naoki and the agreement not to tell Gaidra of their arrangement or of the Vendetta between Sand and Leaf. Gaidra was at first shocked by the news of the Hokages death, but then she explained what her mission was. Gaidra and her squad were assigned a mission to send a tribute to the sand, a message of peace and renewed allegiance. However, her squad was betrayed by an infiltration unit, one single man by the name of Kabuto. On hearing the name Arjies recalled a man Kabuto with in the Chunin exams, he explained the various card tricks Kabuto demonstrated and that knowledge was catalogued and recorded by Gaidra. She continued to say, on tracking down Kabuto, the last of her team were killed by outcast Ninja, hired by whoever Kabuto worked for. The ploy was to make it seem the whole of the leaf envoy sent to deliver the tribute, were killed by Sand Shinobi, Gaidra's attack on Naoki was because she believed him to be one of the same men. Naoki added that this maybe why the sand was so easily gulled into betraying the leaf, and in fact, their KazaKage was killed even before the assault on Konoha, possible their envoy of peace too.

Arjies continued, explaining further, adding in the knowledge he now knew was more prevalent to the betrayal. He told them of who had killed the Hokage, Orochimaru, and he told them of the sound shinobi that helped in the attack of the village along with Gaara. Naoki stated that it was thought that Gaara could only be controlled by his father, for his father was the one to tell him who to attack, being a Jinchuuriki this gave the kazekage a powerful command over a powerful weapon, but now especially, Gaara was completely free to destroy whoever he pleased.

I let go of the hold I had over them, a jutsu I did not know I possessed, a torture jutsu? "Ok, so what are we going to conclude here?" I knelt down to retrieve Gaidra's kunai pack for her, it was suspiciously light; empty. I looked up, she revealed the kunai she had ready.

Gaidra's eyes sparked death again, murder in every syllable. "Your Justus are unique, as well as you, not someone to disregard, nevertheless we must never overstate the control we believe we possess." She lightly lifted the kunai pouch from my hand as I shifted to look at Naoki.

"Never use that jutsu on me again!" He had his weapons ready too. Perhaps I lacked the control I thought I possessed, but I'm glad they chose to debate the topic rather than killing me or each other, although perhaps they were only of the concern not to shed more of my deadly blood.

"The sand has sent an envoy to meet us." Gaidra indicated, "Our conflict must have warranted the Villagers attention." She pointed giving a general area to the person we could not see by naked eye, only for the clouds of sand that followed after.

"Should we meet this person?" I asked Naoki. It was a genuine question. There were many things wrong with being discovered. Gaidra and I were Leaf ninja, a now enemy of the Sand. Naoki was a missing nin and would be prosecuted, or possible just executed, I did not really know the procedures of the Sand. The most important detail was who was coming to meet us? A single individual could mean messenger?

"It is Gaara of the sand" The subtlety of her voice made the name sound pleasant yet it was the person that name was attached to which violated my conviction to stand there waiting.

"Curse these cracks that must be ever filled with more gaps, so that the ground I stand on be constantly filled with hovels I must leap." Naoki looked at me mumbling to myself.

He seemed quite calm by the news, even though he sharped his kunai to the approach. "Curses hey? You know how those things work?" He turned to me, slightly hunched as he inspected his kunai. "When you use curses like that, you're not uttering a curse to the event, but cursing yourself"

Gaidra seemed interested by the topic herself, "Curse these cracks" she mimicked, "That must be ever filled with more gaps" she smiled earning a chuckle from Naoki, their earlier conflict proving incapable of stopped them from poking fun at me. "Yes, I agree, your merely authorizing an empowerment on the curse itself, further enhancing its effects."

"Fine, we'll fight Gaara then, and if we all don't die you can tell me whether my curse was a blessing or an empowerment of bad luck." I folded my arms and stared them down seriously, but they laughed and laughed at my firm tone, _What a….Pack of wolfs…._

Gaara of the sand approached them, leisurely, he did not appear concerned by the invite of leaf or sand to the Village. Arjies only had the tales of Naruto and the events in the forest of death, to fortify his understanding of who Gaara was. Naoki knew Gaara as a member of his Village, but as to whether this changed the fear Gaara embodied was yet known. Gaidra as Anbu knew of Gaara's visage to the Mist village where solely he monstrously erased a whole class of genin from existence, this while under the age of 7 himself. The tales of Gaara knew him well, stretching anger across his face even when he kept his tone mute, it was hard to look at him and see anything but monster.

Yet now Gaara did not display any of the violence that knew him. "You have voyage to the sand?" His voice groaned out in one single tone, almost a whisper yet loud enough to hear.

"I am Gaidra Erito of the 25th elite teams." Gaidra bowed, introducing herself but never lifting her eyes off Gaara. "I bear a message for the Elders of the Sand and whoever now holds leadership of the Village."

"Then you know of my father's death" he said with wraith like speech, standing firm in place, and almost statue to his own announcement of his father's death.

"Yes Gaara, they know of the Kazakage's death" Naoki stepped forward as if Gaara had not noticed his presence before.

"Naoki" Gaara rasped, "The Anbu hunt you as we speak" He had little concern for the prospect. "And another Leaf Ninja" He shifted his head to look at Arjies who felt unnerve enter through his nostrils and fill his chest

Unintentionally I gasped, he was looking at me. "I am Arjies" I took to formality bowing as well. "You might remember me from the Chunin exams." He stared at my face, his eyes slightly widening, and an eerie unease settled in under my skin.

He paused, closing his eyes, as he seemed to recollect the chunin exams "Yes" He breathed. "I vaguely remember you" his emotions seemed slightly heightened by the mention of the event, and that appeal made me gulp in remembrance of the slaughter he caused.

Gaidra turned attention to herself, removing a scroll with the Hokage's signet imprint sealing it, the same message we thought was lost. "This scroll is from our Kage, the Hokage, who was also felled in battle against our common enemy" Gaara leaned over it, inspecting the seal of authentication, before pulling back to remain motionless again.

"You Kage is dead?" The black around his eyes turned white with his widened stare, an almost shocked expression. "Then your Village is vulnerable to attack as well" The alteration of the announcement slipping from his face as his mood returned to mute once again. It was as if Gaara's natural manner was empty, and every time he felt a feeling that feeling would slowly drain to return once again to nothing.

"Do we have passage to the Sand?" Gaara turned his attention to Gaidra's question "Will they open their gates in peace to us" He simply stared ahead at her and for a long moment none of us moved.

The ground around Gaara burst outward and 4 ninja ruptured from its realm. Brandishing chained weapons, they struck. Gaidra, thinking it an ambush, jumped back throwing off kunai in her retreat. The ninja struck the metal from the air, throw their weapons to form a pentagram around Gaara. Naoki struck the earth to form an earth wind mesh of defence around himself, Arjies and Gaidra. The ninja, who now were clearly assassins, somehow summoned water within the sand of the Desert; trapping Gaara in a water prison. He remained stiff, his arms folded and his eyes shut in concentration. All four attackers struck their hands into the water surrounding him and electricity exploded from it, turning the clear image of Gaara white as the water boiled.

"Sand Burial" A horse voice pronounced, the sand around the assassins came alive, smothering them in a single wave. "Sand Coffin!" The words were yelled with a distinct crack of pain, the form of the 4 bodies in the sand dissolved and soaked through with blood. They were suddenly no longer there.

"You!" Gaara threatened, his eyes now wild and angry, "Come to assassinate me." It wasn't a question and on saying it his voice subsided along with whispers of madness. The water prison subsided. He was standing in the same place, one hand folded into a fist, his expression calculated. "Sand Army" speaking the words the ground began to shift and forms pulled themselves from it's domain, cascading with sand. Dust within the air lifted from their bodies, as they stood restless. Swaying, looking without eyes, they waited for instructions as the winds blew throw the field and army of sand. "Attack!" Gaara pointed at us, the beings made from sand beckoned by the power of Gaara, all shifted their attention to us. Wheezing, a terrible rattle and hollow sound, they howled with haunting aggression and attacked.

I could not believe it! Gaara had an army, made from sand, and they were in the process of attacking us. Only Naoki's wall of wind and sand held them back, and he informed us that it would not hold for long. "What! I thought you said that your jutsu could blast on forever!" I recalled, remembering his 'Earth-Wind style; debry storm', a boast he once made.

"Different jutsu" He grunted, holding the barrier must have been a strain to endure, the constant beating of the sand army draining him of chakra.

Gaidra cast a jutsu into place, striking her hands against the ground turning it into stone. "We have to make ground he can't use" She formed a new series of hand seals as she spoke. "If he wanted to kill us he would have just used the sand underneath" The argument she was making was unclear but she seemed to know how to deal with him. She sealed the ground just outside Naoki's wall in stone, driving up a barricade of rock around us.

Naoki released his hand seal and panted saying "We have to attack, the longer we delay the more chakra we spend." He flexed the pain from his fingers, caused by maintaining the jutsu "He has no limit" he added.

"As much as I love all of this" I mocked "What is the plan" they remained silent so being in a nerves situation and possibly death just up ahead, I continued to act obnoxious and distracting. "I mean we can't just go blasting out there, knocking down sand demons and yelling death threats." I began to gesture my argument "We have got, to have, a feasible, plan" knocking my hands together with every pause. "I mean if you saw the chunin exams, you would know punching Gaara in the face doesn't work" I emphasised the word 'face' remembering the lotuses kick received to it by Lee.

"And that electric jutsu didn't help those guys either" Naoki interrupted my banter

"I concur, electric arts and physical attacks do not work!" Gaidra sounded with her polished remark, enjoying the banging on deaths door we were making.

"We could always try knocking him out with some sort of poison, but I'm just judging here that none of us use poisons." I could hear the walls beginning to crack, but there was no point in reacting because we would have to wait for it to fall anyway in order to get out.

Naoki clicked his fingers "I've got it!" the walls crumbled down before he could announce the solution, "too late to explain…" He drove through a gab and started taking down sand golems. Gaidra and I did the same; there were a lot of these sand minions and very little room for anything else besides fighting.

"Gaara!" Naoki said, removing a sand man from existence using his eraser to eliminate the chakra in it. "Many see you not as a person, not as a being of man but a monster who kills and in all he does, shapes a desire, a hunger and sole purpose for murder" he ducked into a rolling dive, dodging more sand ninja attracted to the noise he was making and the outrage Gaara roared in response. "Yet I, I have always thought of you as a brother" Naoki's voice boomed as he raised it over the wails of the sand demons, declaring his affection for Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened further, then narrowed only to widen again as he let out an agonising scream. "No!" he yelled, gasping in more breath to yell again. "I have no brothers, no blood that is equal to my own, no one loves me!" He directed more of his attention towards Naoki, Arjies cast off kunai in his comrade's defence but to no avail, the sand men were only destroyed by larger impacts.

"It is true, I love you too Gaara!" Arjies chimed, hearing the distress caused to Gaara by Naoki's plan. "In the forest of death I saw how you slaughtered many, cruelly and without emotion to their pain" Arjies skirted around using speed to avoid the monsters rather than strength to dispose of them, an effort to boost how long his chakra endured "Yet Gaara, I saw how the pain in you endured longer than the pain suffered by them. How it hurt you even as you lusted after the death of others. How you suffered. I cannot see evil in you, my friend" Arjies too let his tongue dip into emotion as he spoke, a boldly pronounced quaking in his throat.

Gaara once again screamed in agony, scratching at the mark on his head that read 'Love'

"I a master of many arts, have longed to hold you, to love you my friend Gaara" Naoki spoke, his words sounding of silk as he beat down sand demons, with beaded sweat all over his body. "Your suffering is a beauty I have never been able to hold. You shield yourself from my love with your cold hands and indifferent heart" He spun around, sand spraying from his fists whirling around him in awe "For Gaara, I love you for the pains that you endured, for the same hardships that would make others hate and fear you, I will love you"

Gaara's relinquished yet another yell of pain, the sand demons he controlled visible vibrating by the disorientation in Gaara's chakra. We were psychologically disabling him.

"I see it now" Gaidra's voice whispered out of nowhere, "I see the love I feel for you too" Suddenly she could be seen, a stark image of beauty entrancing in the display of sand scattered from her gambit within our death grounds. "You are so extraordinary, Gaara of the sand, even in this short time I have known you I already feel a fondness growing and my hands longs to hold you" I think she meant it, but I had the feeling that she wanted to hold/kill him

The sand demons were swarming, the gaps between their attack closing, our options were becoming very limited. The use of higher level jutsu's were now being implored by my companions, while I used the few explosive tags and thrusts empowered by my Impact density punches that were available to me. My chakra was very limited, my companions burnt up their spiritual and physical energy just as fast because of the power of their jutsus. Tens and twenties of the beasts were destroyed with each deafening strike, the vibrations could be felt in the earth as they fought.

Earth styles

Wind styles

Metal release!

In a flurry of knotted noises, metal flung into being and casted out from where Gaidra was. The air gonged with her jutsu supremacy, the sand demons waned in her wake, the attention of an S-ranked jutsu now focused on them. All of a sudden, the restless flow and movement of the sand...stopped.

"Do you concede defeat" Gaara offered, the skies grew dark, his throat hummed with aggression. Above us was an upsurge of sand, and endless mountain of its crushing power hung over us.

In the shadows we were cast under, Gaidra released her jutsu, the metal in the air becoming brittle and falling away. "My jutsu was never enough to defeat you Gaara of the sand, but my duty remains and I must complete my task, even unto death" her eyes growing sharp and her hands coming together to threaten her jutsu's reactivation.

"I am Gaara of the sand and I forfeit my judgement" He returned his arms to fold them again, imposing a prominence of command over us even as he relinquished his own misjudgement, the mountain of sand falling to the even plain again. "You were not sent to kill me, assassins hired for my death would have water and lightening arts, not earth, wind and steel" he held his arm up and swayed it across, the sand demons fell with his hand's past.

"My sand army was a test of your abilities" he confessed. "As ninja of the sand I hold the right to trial you" his spoke with a smooth death like voice. "I did not know if you were assassins, but as a representative, I could not kill you for the message you carried" He looked at Gaidra before continuing "That will be a judgement assigned by my leaders" he rasped as I gulped.

….

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	7. Naoki's Story

**Naoki's story:**

My life has been a sad poem from the very start. My first memories, a night filled with fierce fires and screams that woke me from a child's dreams. I couldn't have been more than 4 years of age when the first village we live in was destroyed. I only remember being carried away into the flood of villagers running away from the fires and death. Chaos and Decay had become my mentors, an understanding that the world was quick to dissolve way the happiness you had. That people were as savage as animals when civility has been rotted away. Carrying what little we could from out homes that were no longer there, we made our way to a new village, but had to barter for our stay. The cold shoulders and uncaring hands of these village leaders did little to heal the fresh wounds and broken hearts we already had. There was bitterness in every plea and resentment in every thank you, a hardworking and productive village was reduced to beggars and the possession of slavers.

Fortunately village leaders never rule for long, and soon the masters that reigned over us were drawn down to peck at the dirt like the magpie they were, as a new ruler took their place. A ninja clan seized ownership over our village and their families took precedence within our homes, but it was not a sad change but a celebration. The ninja were kind, first inspecting us for our talents and warranting work best suited for our abilities, their pay and their consideration of our labour, was fair.

I wasn't very old when I met Kazumi, 'The beautiful harmony and peace'. She was, very special to me, her laughter and joy for living made my life ache for more. I opened my heart to happiness, letting chaos and decay fall way into ash cloud memories. Together we committed each other to happiness. Kazumi had a singing jutsu, historically used by ninja to amplify killing intent and battle morale. However she used it to emanate joy and happiness. This happiness couldn't last for long and a much darker front was approaching. The village was attacked.

Again fresh fires sparked fear in my eyes as people were drawn out of their homes, screaming in horror. I ran out, ran to where I knew I would be safe. The other villagers did the same, gathering weapons and shielding themselves with wooden crates and broken barrels, we ran to the Village leader; A ninja. Our faith in our leader remedied our spirits of fear, rallying us to defend our homes, but there was no hope to be found, only death, chaos and decay. The blood that spilled and the shields that shattered, covered the ground with misery and disappear. My Kazumi ran out, the buildings burning, and together we tried to run away, but out of the darkness they came. On Horseback they rode, and our speed could not match the fierce storm of hooves that galloped to the pounding of our hearts. With very little effort, we were captured, collected by the baskets they saddled to their animals.

I only remember the darkness of those weeks to follow. The cold and damp of the underground cage I was kept in, alone. The absence of joy in my heart and the constant worry I had for Kazumi, never left me. Where she was, what had happened to my village, I could draw no happy endings. My mind would have splintered from the maddening thoughts I felt tear at my soul, if it was not for the memory of her that kept me lucid, even though they too were a cause for distress.

The prison keepers split light from the opening, dragging in a dirty and ruffled person. The cloths, the prisoner wore, so torn that I could not identify if they were male or female. Their hair so mattered and long, that I could not distinguish the face hidden by bruises and scuff marks. I could not recognise her, but the voice I knew. She was placed in the cage next to me, the keepers leaving no light for me to see her by. I recognised her voice but she did not respond to me calling her name, she just sung a song I'll never forget no matter how hard I try.

Her lullaby continued on for days, he mind destroyed by whatever she endured. She pauses only to fall into complete silence to my pleas. The slow harmony of the lullaby as beautiful as it was horrifying; I could hear her smile as she sung it. The pain in her pulsating, my very being aching, the tone of her voice a burning agony that was felt. The depth of sorrow within the air, the threads of tears harmonised with every tip toe of the tongue, raging storming fires within me as I tried to rattle myself out of my cage to the song that would never stop echoing. Her dreadful lullaby became so concentrated within the walls of the prison that the hollowed spaces began to chime sinisterly along to it. Eventually they come again to take her out, all the while she sung this horrid lullaby.

Later that night, the place we were in was attacked. My cage mysteriously ripped open in the dark, and I ran out looking for Kazumi. The screams that echoed in the air felt like music, a mourning song, a dreadful relief. My captives lay there, on the ground, burning in pain. Their charred hands still gripping weapons, clawing at the earth and raving with agony as their bodies burnt. The fires were so large that I could only see parts of legs and arms thrashing and cursed with pain, their whole being consumed by its angered flames which hungered for more. I saw a man standing in the middle of the blaze, his weapons wet with blood, he stood their… staring at me.

The man who stared at me walked stiffly to a blazing inferno, and stepped in. The anguish on his face spoke more of tragedy then pain, as the fires slowed in their torment of him, burning slowly so that the flesh could boil and his eyes pop as the moisture in them exploded. He screamed out but his voice stiffened, taking away even the relief of expressing pain. Almost involuntary, he lifted a bony hand, it's flesh melted away, calling forward another man I had not noticed.

"Join me" he gasped, his fingers curling in invitingly, as his body crumbled and turned to ash. I stood there too afraid to move, petrified and confused, it was something I had never seen. I could not bring myself to look away as more victims fell into the same spell, all of them, the ones who captured us. Finally I found the strength to turn away from this nightmare that was real, I saw the buildings burning; it was our home. This butchers who captured us, took our home, and now it was burning again… but for their deaths.

I could not find Kazumi, I stayed there 3 days but had to leave on the fourth. My heart was heavy as I travelled, there was a village nearby but I could not find the strength to journey to it not know if she was alive or dead. I returned. From the little food I could find on the fourth day, I salvaged a camp to wait for her and search. Upon endless day after day of searching, I found a wooden bowl. It had Kazumi's name on it. It read.

'You've taken away, all the things that I love'

'the pieces of me float away like a dove'

'now I add to you my misery and torn heart'

'let it bring murder and fire to tear you apart'

'You've taken away all that was good in me'

'Now'

'all that is good in me, let it turn black like bile'

'all that is beauty, let it corrupt and blight'

'I commit no longer to happiness'

'I commit to Chaos and decay'

'Kazumi has become'

'The ugly imbalance and war'

I dropped the bowl, the words so severe, that my Kazumi was gone… forever. I made up my mind then, I would hunt down injustice and free the world from people like these men who could do such terrible things, people who destroyed my happiness and the harmony of love.

….

Days later I found a new village to call home. My words were struck from my mouth and for many days I went without talking, the horrors I had seen never mentioned. The song continued to play in my head, Kazumi who I knew now was dead, ringing in my ears endlessly. I found work with an old black smith who grew tired of the smith aids who wouldn't stop talking. His deafening ears kept demanding he repeated asking what was said, even though he himself didn't want to know what was spoken. The noise in the process of metal smiting drowned out the lullaby I could still hear.

The old man thought I was mute, which is why we had a good relationship, he would relate his stories of being a warrior in the feudal lord's army, while sharing his meals with me. Stories many people discounted because of the old man's age, but I could not discount them. I trusted his stories, I believed in his stern hands and steady focus.

Years passed, I earned the old man's trust and he learnt that I could actually speak. He began training me how to fight with a long pole Kyoketsu-shoge, which was similar to the halberd. It was a body length pole with an L shaped pike on its end, but with a spear head attached on to that. The favoured weapon of the Feudal lord's guard, it could be used to lance, stab, sever, drop down, impale, and keep the enemy back. Even when broken the weapon's uses only doubled, losing its ability to keep the enemy at a distance but speeding up your ability to attack and defend.

More than weapons training, the old man taught me to harden my body and mind, meditation and the practise of good eating. Darker foods were known to produce less smells and be absorbed more efficiently by the body, this and sleeping standing up was taught to me. All the practises and skill sets the guard of a Feudal lord maintained. I let myself fall into joy again, cherishing the company of the old man, but yet again my village was attacked. During the night, the raiders came, however this village was different. We had our own personal guard and regiment of a well-trained defence forces. I ran to the old man's place, he offered his weapon and asked that I take his place on the front lines, I took the offer without question.

This was my chance to take vengeance on the slaughter that befell all the places I came from. The guarded walls, the spears, the arrows and armour of our village would not fall so easy; however, it was not enough. The raiders were no savage disorganized attackers; they were ninja as well as massacres. I believed it was the same party that destroyed my Kazumi, ninjas as well as killers, that's why her clan was so easily wiped out. It wasn't a battle of hours, seconds passed and they were already within our walls, the guards unprepared for such a quick and unexpected attack. We were slaughtered like cattle too crowded and suffocated to move or retreat. Somehow I escaped, making it back to the old man.

He smiled at me, thinking it the blood of the enemy on myself, but he could see the look on my face. "Go to the South" he said, staring at me he grabbed his weapon and pulled it from my hands. "Listen to me boy, travel to the South. I will take care of things from here"

South was the sand Village; it is where I met my current master. A Kage ninja master who had long since passed his prim, not willing to be called by any name fearing to be termed old in any form. The term 'old fool' seemed to echo in the taverns, I believed that was where his fear resonated from. He was a master who refused to teach by the new ways, which was why he had no students. Until I arrived, a ragged and broken person, but he could see the steel in my eyes. As an outsider I had no complaint in being offered the opportunity to learn the ways of a ninja, and the old man taught me well regardless of what others thought of his methods. He taught that knowing is different from understanding, a lesson forgotten by the new age masters.

"Showing you how, will never develop you further then what you have learnt, but if I show you why" He paused to emphasise with a raised and wrinkled finger "you can learn far more on your own"

This was how my master taught me, never showing me the answer but instead teaching me the talents I needed to discover how to reach my conclusion. That it was better to know why and what the purpose for a given technique was, then it was to know how to do it. It was frustrating at times, I saw other ninja my age progress faster and do more quicker while I focused on grains of sand, but I learnt to do jutsus that were uniquely my own. My talents developed far beyond what could be taught and my lust for my passions drove me to ever more ambitious goals. No other ninja can make a giant graphite pencil, and no other ninja knows how to use my weapons jutsu.

"Except for you Arjies" I said to myself, for in our travels together I crafted a weapon for him; a smaller version of my own. Unique ninja need to look out for each other.

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	8. Within the sand:

**Within the sand:**

We made our way to the gates of the Sand, their walls were very distinctive. They seemed to be steps, almost 10 meters up each, forming the walls of the Sand into cliff faces and flat intervals where Shinobi could stand. I guessed at the reasons and concluded that for war purposes the steps prevented the enemy from using a single ladder to scale the wall, instead they would need to climb up and then lift the ladder to the next level over 3 times. I then realised that ladders would never work, because (despite other flaws with my plan) the end result would be that you have a ladder one third the size you needed to scale back down the wall on the other side. These walls must have been constructed over centuries ago, when ninja either didn't exist or hadn't invented the ability to walk on walls.

As we got closer four ninja jumped down from the first step of the wall, they recognised the leaf symbol Gaidra and I wore. "Ninja of the Leaf!" one of the men shouted, almost disapprovingly of Gaara. Gaara gave a short grunt, an unsettling threat of a sound, which parted the four from our path.

Inside the walls the Village was a surprise of bustling activity and a thriving economy, compared to the barren of the desert. I almost expected to see a small settlement of hut people hanging their cloths out in the dirt between the activity and roar of the busy settlement. I didn't see such a thing, no the sand village was a strong and powerful community. The settlement was constructed in a giant hovel between two cliff faces, meaning only two points of entry and only two fronts to attack. An attack from the air would be its only weakness but it was a known fact that Ninja do not fly. Apart from the ground were large bridge ways leading from many points in the city straight to the Kazekage's Office, making it the easiest point of attack but also the most defended(a point that can be seen and defended from anywhere in the village).

Walking ahead, Gaara guided us directly into the heart of the community, what would be the Hokage building if we were within the Leaf. Naoki remained silent, the stern character I first had known of him returned. Gaidra looked prepared, even under the prospect that we could be imprisoned or publicly executed along with Naoki. I looked inwardly at myself, what did I look like? I could see a child walking for a moment, but then I realised who I am and saw a proud ninja of the Leaf walking purposefully into enemy grounds unafraid, despite the cutting threats of the public. Finally we made it to the chamber of the elders of counsel, here we will be questioned.

The Sunagakure (Village Hidden by Sand) council was within the chamber that held the statues of all the previous Kazekage, Staring down intimidatingly on us and on the judgment of the elders of counsel. The air within the chamber hung with the familiar unyielding fragrance of pray incense. Gaara had no trouble gaining entry through the Kazekage office, we were only stopped once outside the Council room before two S ranked ninja. They inspected Gaara's ID card, flickers of jutsu told me that their inspection was more than just face value. They also asked for the meaning of our visit before Gaara departed, continuing on to other ninja business.

"What business do you have within the counsel?" The tone of his voice was directed at Gaidra. I guessed that even though she was Anbu and an enemy, she was still an authority higher than all of us.

Gaidra slipped the Scroll free from her side, making sure that the scroll was revealed not to be a weapon before it was pulled free. "A message from the Hokage" she presented the seal validation it to be a Hokage message; granting us temporary diplomatic immunity.

"The council is assembled" The other S rank announced, opening the door.

"Sigh" _Brave steps Arjies._ I told myself as the door was opened. The council gathered and in an unusual manner of ceremony they were introduced before they were seated at a large table; their names were stated and then their purpose with in the council. I wondered if it was for our advantage or was this simply how things were done within the Sand.

"Baki, Councillor and advisor of Military matters"

"Yūra Sana, Councillor and advisor of the matters of Village Defences"

"Gōza, Councillor and advisor of heritage and vision of Sunagakure"

"Ikanago, Councillor and advisor of Kazekage protection and law"

"Jōseki, Councillor and advisor of Peace and stability"

"Ryūsa, Councillor and advisor of Actions of state and Arms"

"Sajō, Councillor and advisor of Ninja teachings"

"Tōjūrō, Councillor and advisor of Technology and Ninja arts"

….

In total there were twelve councillors of Suna seated. I felt like they were telling us who to kill in order to disabled the Sand the most, but I also noticed they were being purposefully vague as to what their titles actually meant. Where they actively assisting in these function, or was it more of a point and do sort of leadership.

…and so here we were. We had been waiting for a while outside the room the Kazekage advisors convened in. The council first asked for the message of our departed Hokage, they deliberated the message of peace and their act of war before offering us the chance to speak. The minutes seemed to stretch, the dim light in the room made it hard to tell the time of day. It felt like a half hour passed before we were asked to enter the chamber of elders again. The little we knew of their conversation, before being ushered out, wasn't promising.

"You may address the Elders of council" One of the S rank ninja within the chamber said. It was an odd sight seeing so many S rank ninja, usually they were preoccupied with missions due to their value in higher ranked assignments. Well, I assumed they were S ranked due to their age and the importance of the people they guarded. The Advisors of Sunagakure seemed to be awaiting our contribution. This to me seemed promising; it meant they hadn't been able to agree on a choice of action… yet.

Gaidra bowed before speaking. "Elders of the Council of Sunagakure" she began, trying her best to bribe them with her policy without offending them. "I believe you have been betrayed." The elders all began to whisper among themselves but finally one advisor raised his voice above the rest. Reasoning that it was information we should not have known; their Kage's death.

Baki slid a bitter grimace over his face "The body of our Kazekage was only discovered a week ago, how could you know of this betrayal unless you were somehow involved!" It was a harsh statement considering the fact that they were the party at fault, attacking us, yet now he accused us of killing their Kage even before the betrayal from them. It was also very smart, how could you claim to be the defendant when it was likely your strike that was first.

Gaidra continued despite the shameful accusation "I believe the man responsible for the death of your KazeKage, killed out Hokage as well. Orochimaru" Her voice boomed within the hollow room ringing out long after the pause in her statement.

A series of whispers and gasps sounded "The Hokage is dead!" something they didn't know. This played the tactic in our favour, they were more likely to declare peace knowing that we were both open to attack from the Cloud nation, that we needed an Ally more than we wanted an enemy, and in that they knew we would recover a new Kage sooner to them(The Sannin three, two excluding Orochimaru. We had 2 legendary ninja to replace our Kage).

"A defector of the leaf!" Yūra Suna said, looking up from his entwined fingers disparagingly, it was an accusing remark. Again they were trying to make it seem like we attacked them even before they betrayed us. They didn't want to seem the party at fault but more precisely they didn't want to owe us a debt. Their ploy was either to accuse us of involvement with Orochimaru, or to blame us for the actions of a missing ninja we did not deal with; kill.

"Orochimaru sent sound ninja to intercept the message of peace I handed to you earlier, just as I believe he sent an infiltration unit to dispose of your envoy of peace too" Gaidra's voice did not falter in the subtle mention of her comrades deaths, she made it clear to me in our travels that to her duty comes first. Her mention of their envoy of peace granted them the assumption that we believed that they had one and that gave her an advantage. Whether they in fact had sent a tribute envoy of peace or whether they knew they had not, they were now under the assumption that the Leaf believed they had and now wouldn't admit to not sending one. She had the upper hand and she knew it. She was playing to her benefit in offered them a way out of looking the guilty party. By presenting them with the prospect that both the Leaf and Sand had the full intention for peace, but where insulted when their envoy was ambushed by apposed ninja from the party they wished to renew ties with. In a simpler manner of speaking, she was saying 'I know it wasn't your intention to betray us, you were simple reacting to the attack on your envoy. You are not to blame, Orochimaru mislead us both'

"If the Leaf will acknowledge peace, then the Sand will humbly accept" Jōseki was quick to agree, I remembered him being announced as advisor of peace and stability with in the Sand. In the way he accepted the offer of peace, he made it seem like we were pleading for alliance with the Sand instead of us offering them their only redemption.

Gōza advisor of Heritage and vision voiced his judgment next. "If this is true what you say and the Leaf's intention is for peace, then trade can continue once again with our two Villages" apparently heritage or vision truly meant the supervision of trade and market.

Another man called out against this quick acceptance of peace. "There is still the matter of Naoki, a missing nin within the Sand." Ikanago the advisor of Law within the sand spoke out. "How is it that a missing ninja comes back with two enemies of the Suna" he said the plural 'enemies' under his breath, not wanting to disparage the prospect of peace.

Both Ryūsa and Baki talked the matter over between themselves, their conversation open to our exposed ears. Baki called over an S rank ninja who vanished in a blur of chakra speed shortly after receiving the whispered order. I felt like their judgment was all just a ruse to surround us with as many ninja as possible and extinguish the possibility of peace. They didn't seem off put by the idea of weighing the challenges and sentiment of executing Naoki right there. What would it say to us if they did kill him? It would defiantly be a confused message of peace if we returned to announce the guild that helped us get to the Sand was executed shortly after arriving.

"Naoki Yamane!" The door opened and an old man stepped through with a walking stick in one hand and more cloth draped over him then was needed to cover his small frame. He walked with a steadiness that was unnerving to look at, it expressed years of training and deadly accuracy. He must have been a ninja, I couldn't see any other purpose for the way he walked, stealthy and erringly meaningful perfection. "What ruin have you brought to my door step today, Yamane?" He lifted his cane japed it at Naoki's stomach, it was an almost friendly gesture.

"Ough" Naoki groaned to the stab in at his gut, but he remained silent to the question.

"What you do not greet your master!" The old man tapped his cane to the ground with annoyance to Naoki's silence. "Speak boy, I have addressed you"

Naoki put a flat hand to his fist and bowed before his master in a strict form of respect. "Sorry master, I did not know I had been granted Grace to speak before the KazeKage Monuments" I looked up at the KazeKage statues within the room, I understood now. It must have been different for them, our Hokage monument was exposed to all of the public, while their Monument was more of an intimate honour to be within the presence of. It was something they respected and revered because it wasn't public, it was an opportunity or rather a privilege for them to be before the past leaders of the Sand.

The old man put his cane to Naoki's shoulder and pushed him aside "I am here before the council to hear the actions and judgment of my student. I will convene on his behalf as is tradition of Sensei and pupil" He settled his gaze and reformed his posture, "As of course this is why you have summoned me here, is it not?" He rested his hands on his cane.

An old man of an age similar to the Master of Naoki, began to chuckle, Tōjūrō member of the council wasn't bashful of his laughter or his insult. "Old man, old man" The members of Council remained silent to the man's words, in reverence of his age and his past; a ninja master "We did not bring you here to honour you with tradition, we brought you here to show you what a fool you have been in training an outsider Ninja arts" Tōjūrō continued to chuckle to the rage on Naoki's master's face.

Sajō, master of Ninja teachings, was of the same mind set as Tōjūrō, master of ninja arts. He also raised his voice in mock of the old man "The old ways are lost my friend, our aged teachings do not sit so well on the tongues of the youth, you were a fool to ever think they would press to the lips of an outsider"

Naoki constrained his fists, tight at his side on the insults casted at his master, but his master tapped his cane in rebuke of such an action. "Sajō and Tōjūrō, masters of the way of ninja yet you have no students or children of which to pass that mastery onto." The council remained silent in reverence of the old man even on to his insults "I cannot account for your failures in passing on the teachings of Wind and sand, but I will not fail my heritage to the fools of Sunagakure who either refuse to teach or refuse to learn"

The Elder councillor's grumbled with resentment but Gōza, advisor and protector of heritage within the sand spoke his judgment despite their age "It is true, my duty has shuffled from guarding the history and talent of our people to developing trade so that we can simple exist. Not as the Sand but as a people within the sand. Our content, our character, our being, our very existence as the Sunagakure has been defiled by our reluctance to pass on our harsh heritage our tough teachings and instead fall sway into what is easier and what is faster learnt but far less superior"

Baki hummed his voice in agreement, "We have become too soft a nation, our ninja far more complacent then the last generation, although we are far greater in strength of numbers now then we have ever been" He shifted his eyes over the two leaf ninja within the chamber. "We are a nation far better prepared for war, but far less prepared for peace, our structure as Ninja of war has crippled our ability to prosper as simply a Nation"

Yūra Sana muttered under his breath, he disliked the sudden speeches that made the Village look like a target, he envisioned his job in the future as advisor of defence to be a much harder challenge. "Yet old man" he repeated the insult despite the conviction suddenly taken up by his fellow council members "Your student is an outsider and has been an agent of counter progress in my efforts to defend the Sand village. He has already violated several rules and breached loyalty to the Sand by escaping our walls"

The old man smiled, "Yes he has, my ninja has escaped the whole of Sunagakure without your notice. He has breached those rules because he has been able to by your lack of ability to prevent him and your lack of tact in manoeuvring defence protocols so he cannot do it again" The old man's smile broadened, the rest of the council now chastising Yūra for his inability to stop a single Ninja from overcoming all the defences of the village.

"How was I supposed to prevent him from…" Yūra cut himself off, fearing his placing in the council, "But he went against the rules…" he stopped there, knowing it would buy him no favours because the enemy never plays to your rules.

"This isn't the first time you student has gone against the law of Suna…" Ikanago's voice cut off the topic of Yūra's failure, I was beginning to see him as the principle of a school system that strongly advised corporal punishment. He prompted castigation with enjoyment in his face. He told of all the many actions in the past that Naoki had 'Brought about' within the village. It sounded very promising in the case against my fellow companion but, his case was shot down with Gaidra's simple declaration.

"Our special Jonin and Navigation expert were killed in the attack by the men Orochimaru hired. Naoki was our only guild to the Sand" It was funny in a kind of ironic way, that Gaidra was defending Naoki when the main concern in entering the Sand was that they would attack us for being leaf. I remember Naoki's promise that he would stand along with Gaidra in her defence, yes ironic and funny given the attack on him now.

Baki countered the defence. "Even so, you would not release a defector of the Leaf if such circumstances we in play at your expense."

"And what assurances do we have that he is not an agent implemented by your Village, an infiltrator" Yūra shot back, backing up Baki and Ryūsa's ideal for executing Naoki.

The old man's voice steeped deep in command. "Tell them, my student, why did you leave the sand!" He was telling Naoki to be honest, as opposed to something dishonest… like a shared secrete between master and student.

"I needed material to crafter my weapon" Naoki stated plainly, adding nothing else.

For a moment the air held stiff with noise, I felt indifferent by the distaste the elders showed of Naoki's reply. Why did they have such a hard time accepting his loyalty, however far against the rules it was.

The old man cleared his throat rumbling asunder the disagreement in the room. "As you heard, my student only wished to craft his weapon so he could once again serve the Sand in fitness" The old man's face creased with off level eye brows raised in on amendment.

The incense in the air felt thick as the tension in the room grew to the unspoken pray the old Master made.

Ryūsa, Yūra and Baki discussed the matter amongst themselves. Head of state actions and arms, village defence and Military, these were not the advisors you would expect handling a situation demarcating an unruly Ninja. They seemed more concerned about the safety of their village then the prosecution of a shady ninja.

Baki declared their judgment "Naoki Yamane, the council has ruled in favour of your master's request not to have you executed as punishment" The seriousness of his tone revealed how actual the prospect of execution hung over Naoki's head "However a punishment must be set in amendment and as a result of your actions Ikanago advisor of Law will make the final judgment" The attention in the room shifted to Ikanago, the councillors rested their hands on the desk, some tapping their fingers in fading patience for the collusion to be met.

Ikanago made his final statement "Naoki Yamana, since you can no longer be trusted within the sand, you are to be exiled from the Suna as Ambassador between Sand and Leaf. This is my judgment, if you are not killed or imprisoned after 5 months in serves to the Sand as Ambassador within the Leaf, then the Leaf will be deemed a trusted ally" The sentence of 5 moths was irrelevant due to the fact that treaties usually have a 5 month occurrence period of caution before any bulk trade or services can be trusted. Ikanago took the leeway of these 5 months to deal with both his problems. The Alliance of peace and the Ninja who could not be trusted, now played in as his advantages. If the Ninja was a spy of sorts, then he could do no harm from outside the village, if the promise of alliance was false then the problem ninja would be executed thus alerting the Sand to betrayal.

The Assemble stood up from their seats and departed, Naoki and his master bowing to their leave Arjies and Gaidra following suit.

"Well that worked out" Arjies relayed the relief in the room. "and I didn't even need to 'speak' to the council" he smiled with a sly gleam in his eyes, the S Ranked ninja shot back intimidating flickers of threat to his insinuation that he could have convinced them otherwise.

"A voyage to the leaf…" Naoki hummed "Master will you join me?"

His master turned to him, lifting his cane from the surface of the floor before resting it again. "I would like that very much"

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	9. Into the pass(t) Gaidra's story

**Into the pass(t) Gaidra's story**

"…Make sure these messages make it to the Cloud and Rock Villages as soon as possible..." The old man paused, the long day drawing lines on an already creased face, it was surprising that he managed the strain of command so well after all his years as Hokage. "Agh" His rasped in a welcoming manner, it was his distinctive Sarutobi charm; to be warm and inviting even when discussing serious matters. "I did not expect you so early Gaidra"

"I am sorry if I intruded Honourable Grandfather" Gaidra bowed as Sarutobi waved off the notion along with the other two elite Anbu. "You called for me?" She inquired as excuse for instantaneously appearing in the Hokage office through the use of a chakra speed burst.

"I have a very important mission for your team of Anbu elites, one that will determine how strong the bonds of friendship hold between our many different lands" A seriousness hardened its way across the thirds forehead and he rested his hands under his tired face, looking at Gaidra the lone Anbu in his office with wary eyes.

"Friendship my lord?" Gaidra called after, not sure of what he meant by it, 'a friendship between lands'.

"Agh yes, a friendship. Our Allies sit in wait for us to show any signs of weakness so that they can take advantage and rule over our lands" He paused to sip at the clay bottle marked 'wine' on his desk, the position of leadership he carried and the possibility of peace was like the chore of fermenting sour grapes to produce a sweet wine; it took many years and harvests to yield a taste and fragrance of a persistent and resilient friendship. "It is the view of all who possess power, it is their fear, the risk in loss of that power is the only thing that prevents us from making friends"

Gaidra shifted uneasy in her uniform feeling odd that a man who lead a killing force could speak of making friends, that a ninja could speak of making friends, it was unthinkable. "Master Sarutobi if I may… How are we supposed to trust other nations as powerful as us when we know they train ninja as we do, that as a ninja yourself you know of our training that teaches us not to trust anyone, especially not another ninja or those close to us" The statement was paranoid, Gaidra was an Anbu and as such she knew all the teachings of Ninja, but still she lowered her head for shame of disagreeing with the Hokage. Paranoia was a tool ninja often used; it helped them prepare for every attack because they expected it from everywhere and everyone. Trust was never taught in the ninja academy, it wasn't expected and in fact it was what failed most students, loyalty to instruction, dedication and duty were the only values taught.

"hmm" The Hokage hummed, not in argument but rather in a manner of assessment. "Have you ever read the teachings of Sun Tzu" Gaidra confirmed by raising her head up in acknowledgement, Sarutobi continued. "'In peace never forget the possibility of war, in war never forget the possibility of peace' this was what he claimed as his philosophy, yet he was a master of war ruling death and misery mercilessly on the battle field" Gaidra looked at him with confusion, a question once again frowning her eyes. "Gaidra I ask you, do you think we can fight forever?"

"If that is what duty compels me to do then I believe I can. The leaf village and all you command will follow you to death if that is the outcome" Gaidra looked to the thirds face with confusion, his expression showed his disappointment.

"And what will that accomplish? A single ruler who stands to conquer the world alone, who answers to no one, who bodes rule over all things and ones!" His voice echoed into the corridor outside his door and a flutter of noise could be heard on the other side. "No, that is something I would die preventing!" He clarified for those who over heard on the other side "The world was never meant to be ruled by one, not one people or one land, but by a culture of many different peoples, lands and rules" He took a sip of his wine, thinking again of the prospects of peace with the sweet taste on his lips, he hummed in satisfaction. "People need to be free to make their own mistakes and imagine and create their own free will, this can only be done through friendship and peace"

"Yes of course lord Hokage" Gaidra bowed and the mood once again returned to the matter at hand.

"I ordered you here in order to assign you a most important message of friendship" The Hokage pulled a key free from his Hat, he used it to open the draw on the very bottom of his desk, a keyhole that required jutsu hand seals and several turns of the lock before opening. "Our seals master prepared this scroll for the Sand ninja of the land of winds. It contains his new and well tested seals creation. It is our offering of peace and our declaration that we are a powerful Nation that can share powerful secrets if… we are greeted with friendship and war becomes our enemy"

I bowed to the Hokage, the Honourable Grandfather, before being ordered to leave with my team at once. The mission was of dire importance, the Hokage made that clear, which is why I surrounded myself with the strongest Anbu, Anbu of which I did not trust, their strength was a threat.

The team I assigned to the mission shifted in their gaze when they sensed my presence, I did not like it. We gathered in a high level Anbu forest, a place few enemies could hide and even fewer would venture into. My senses as Anbu cracked with unease; it was uncommon for us to ally ourselves with strong companions, ones that together could easily overthrow me as their leader. Still that was what the Hokage willed, that the message be delivered no matter the cost. However I say this knowing I did not go without take precautions to assure my own existence and the success of the mission.

I briefed them on the mission. "…Our mission is of S rank importance, no one other than the Hokage or a messenger with the Hokage seal is allowed to stop us at any point. Unsheathe your weapons, this is a kill on sight mission, if we cannot go unseen, make sure there are no bodies left to report our sighting" I activated my iron skin technique, as the heart of the envoy and message bearer, I could not allow myself to fail in injury or death.

The first choice of my team mates, of all the Anbu elites under my command, I selected Taka. The Anbu I knew the most with the longest mission history of any comrade, someone I could 'trust'. "Taka, I need you to look ahead and make our way out of the leaf safe and inconspicuous. Make sure you choose the least travelled paths, I do not want anyone to know of our departure or where we travel" Without making a sound or nodding his head in confirmation he vanished in a blur of chakra speed, there was no need to agree, simple do.

As their Anbu elite commander, I personally selected them and their missions ever since they joined the Anbu. I knew them and their abilities well, along with their level of threat to any village including ours. Anbu were trained to go unseen, in their duty and in their very presence in the Village they served under. It was a common logic that this made them very dangerous, both in duty and in loyalty. We were the shadow of the Hokage's will, but we could easily be the shadow that follows the will of a different Kage all-together. We were the shadow that sees and the shadow that hears, the cutting shadow and shearing force of our Village, hidden and unseen; in duty and loyalty.

"Mogura and Ormr follow Taka, if anyone compromises our path kill them" they as well vanished without a word, I turned to the remaining Anbu awaiting my command.

"Unagi stay here, Akahoshi and I will keep a distance behind Taka, you will keep behind us and cover any tracks we leave. If anyone follows kill them" Now it was our chance to blur away in a chakra burst of speed.

The mission for now was to escape the Leaf Village unseen. We did not want anyone (especially not another Anbu) to see us leave, compromising our task. However, it wasn't long before we meet with conflict even before leaving the boarders of the Leaf forest.

Taka, Ormr and Mogura were fighting with a group of ninja I could not identify as any village. Ormr's wind jutsu combined with his earth chakra nature to produce a dust jutsu, cover for us to join the battle. I jumped down and into battle, fighting with these strange ninja who dressed in a dark purple uniform I had never seen before. Their level of skill was great but out matched by our ability and mastery over the chakra nature arts. They attempted to flee but were cut down by Akahoshi's combined Lightning and fire, Blaze technique, erasing their bodies from existence.

I looked from side to side at my comrades. The cover of dust was thick enough in the air to cut through with a hand. It was hard to tell if my fellow comrades were in fact my comrades, but I guessed it didn't matter, I didn't trust them anyway.

"Taka, what are you waiting for, find the path ahead" I ordered as the dust began to clear

Taka stepped one foot ahead and stiffened his leg before easing pressure onto his other "I cannot comply, they've injured my leg" His voice vibrated his monotone argument with frustration.

"Injured, you've never been injured before" Unagi said alarmed, re-joining us, jumping down from the trees, he glided his way over to us. His hands instantly glowing a medical jutsu charka green. As a medic I made sure he was furthers away from any conflict, he was more valuable alive than any other ninja was to us dead; in duty sacrifice.

Taka brushed a hand over his leg and I a felt a spark of chakra, he was hinting at the location of his injury "Agh!" he grimaced on touching his own sore nerves.

"We will have to leave him behind" Unagi assessed, his hands fading back to normal, he looked up at me. We shook our heads, we knew what had to be done.

"Leave no body behind" I voiced, they all looked at Taka with grim acknowledgement.

"No wait!" Taka shouted before we were able to activate his eradication seal, to disintegrating his body. "My, my leg seems fine now." He brushed a hand over his leg and this time there was no exclamation of pain.

"Right" I said unsure, I did not like the possibility of a mission followed through without him to assist if my fellow Anbu turned to be enemies. "Just as well, Akahoshi take Taka's lead, he will stay with me and guard the message and I personally." It wasn't uncommon to show cowardice in the Anbu, by asking for personal protection it may have seemed that way, but generally cowards are killed before mission end. "If Taka shows any signs of slowing the mission, I will personally deal with him" I reasserted my Dominance within the unit by showing that I was loyal to the mission no matter the risk to me, or the personal loss of a comrade who I served so many missions with.

They vanished ahead, my steely gaze of determination breaking their doubts of my loyalty. We followed, the mission continued as we glided from branch to branch.

Taka seemed strange and several times shifted his eyes to look at me instead of the mission's task; kill on sight. It did not go unnoticed that I etched my opinion towards eliminating him, more and more as the mission progressed.

"Taka, I've decided to relieve you of your duty. Do you wish to activate your seal or shall I" It was a rare order within the Anbu, it was a matter of duty, Anbu do not fear death they only feared failing to follow orders and dread impeding mission success. Which was why the suicide seal was created, to leave no body behind, it was there to eliminate yourself from your enemies advantage. If you hindered your team, if you gave away your presence in death, the seal was there to remove the problem; you.

"Taka, I will not say it again. Do you wish to activate your seal, or should I" I disappeared to appear behind him, my iron skin would protect me from the activation of his suicide.

"You keep calling me Taka" I could hear the smile behind his mask. "You really shouldn't" He jumped down to the ground, I followed, Unagi will be here soon.

"Your name is not Taka" He nodded, "You are not Taka" he removed his mask to reveal a smirk on a face without any features, no eyes, no nose, nothing that symbolised a face other than a board hauntingly grim smirk that told me the real Taka was dead.

He burst into Chakra smoke revealing his true identity, a ninja clad in the same purple uniform as the ones before. "My name is Kabuto but you don't need to know that, you will all be dead very soon" I advanced and he leapt back, revealing a large group of ninja, 15 of the Sand ninja.

"Friends indeed" I spat in remembrance of the Hokage's words, a bitter taste finding the back of my throat like unsweetened wine. "This is a Kage validated seal, granting me diplomacy against your nation, unless your kage intends war, stand down" I held up the scroll so that they could see the wax stamp sealing it, but the leering stares and heavy laughter that was my response told me that it didn't matter.

"Refined earth; sharp metal expulsion" I summoned striking my arms out, my chakra turning to steal within my hands firing out with sparks of speed at the threat, a success. I was utterly surprise I had killed three of the fifteen, the now twelve looked unprepared for what I had planned next. "Volatile metal, blast!" The shards of metal I shot at them exploded as I shouted the last of my words and pulled in my hands, the air in the clearing pulled in towards me and now only 9 of the ninja remained, but I had forgotten someone.

"I wouldn't have expected less from an elite" Kabuto's voice chilled me and I turned around to face him, it wasn't his mission to face me, my scroll vanished before I could look to the one who took it. I yelled out feeling the cut in on my side, the ninja behind me taking advantage of my split in objectives.

….

The remaining ninja fleeing as they watched me kill them with bitter regret, my fellow Anbu dead and my mission failed. After my comrade's deaths, their bodies erased from existence by their seals, not an hour had passed before I meet with Naoki and Arjies. From the blinding anguish and rectifying killing of the enemy, my mind was set firm in its task again when seeing a Leaf ninja with a Sand. My mission became clear, retrieve the scroll, make it to the sand and create a friendship, a bond like these two ninja formed.

In our journey to the land of valleys I learnt that their bond of friendship was not as different as my first assumption of ninja making friends. It was an untrusting ruthless kinship, one that could turn to slit throats sooner then it could to firm affections, yet at the same time as I acknowledged this I realised that they both admittedly wanted a friendship. It was as if they feared betrayal but refused to be the first to show disloyalty towards the other, it was a start. Like the bitter harvest of grape vines, their friendship would grow sweeter with time.

Taking a lead from the information I extracted from the ninja I tortured, I found the seal the Hokage tasked to me. The very same seal, still protected and shielded by my iron skin jutsu, I confirmed it was authentic by looking at the mission code imprinted on it. Kabuto either didn't see any value in breaking the seal or knew of the consequences of breaking a Kage seal without the proper authority. Kage seals were addressed only to the ones who they were meant for, the seal could sense deception. The trader I bought it from was reluctant to give it up, he wished to use it for its diplomatic immunity, allowing him to travel and trade anywhere. On seeing my eyes change in their intent, his resolve thinned to my will.

After meeting the sand and cementing our bond as allies, I return now to the Hokage. The new Hokage my comrade Arjies tells me should now be in power since the time that his journey has stretched.

We enter the surrounding jungle of the Leaf by morning, through a different Anbu sector of the forest. A secret entrance I know well for it is my entry of choice when I undertake solo missions. I did not want another infiltration unit to intercept the message of peace I hold now or for the ambassador of Peace, Naoki, to be killed. No, it was far too important that I succeed, no matter the cost. Into the pass we go, no longer to stare at my past with regret, acknowledging their sacrifice and victory over Orochimaru's deception; we have made the first step, let our allegiance grow into a friendship between lands.

…

"Hey Naoki" I ran after him. It felt strange being back in the Leaf, the pass Gaidra guided us through wasn't very friendly, I didn't feel like I wanted to return just yet. "Naoki wait up, we need to gather some wood" The air still held the fresh smell of dew from the early morning fog that cleared when the sun rose. We were setting up camp, the wild animals sparking the air with the distant gentle calls of hunt and pray.

"Yes Arjies" He sounded detached, like he wasn't really thinking here but somewhere else. I picked up some of the wood around where he was making an absent attempt to do a perimeter check. I didn't see much of him after the council meeting. We stayed a day in the sand in order to pass the storm blasting in the distance, gather supplies and collect a little of Naoki and his masters stuff.

"I saw you and Gaara meet before we left the sand, what did you guys talk about?" I was a little more than enthusiastic to hear the answer. It kind of bugged me in a good way. I wanted to know if it was possible for a monster like Gaara to make friends; it meant the possibility for me was even greater… I hope.

"That's odd, I was just thinking about it" he ended the conversation there, it was unsaid that he wasn't willing to share it. I was getting used to it though, getting used to him; the shading between the friendlier and darker side of Naoki.

"Your master seems like a… ergh" I drifted off, I wanted to say how I appreciated his master's personality. He was different from any other Sensei I had ever met. He reminded me a little of my Guardians but at the same time that he was harsh he was friendly. It took a little while longer getting to Konohagakure because of the man's old age, but he made up for it by telling us stories of history and his part in it. We made regular stops, like we were currently making, to refresh ourselves with old war stories and sleep while Naoki's master rested.

His bitter response turned my face up from the wood at the ground to the revitalised voice. "His what Arjies" Naoki's seriousness was drenched in paranoia, the stare he gave was piercing and fierce with daggers. I already knew he wasn't fond of people calling his master 'Old', I just had never been on the other side of the blunt stick I now knew had a spear on it's head.

Even though it was a misunderstanding, a drop of sweat made a slow nerves path down my face as I raised my hands in defence. "Hey I said nothing, you just assumed. I like your master." The words caught in with the stare I received and a gulp made the wrong way down "His different, *harrumph* in a good way" I coughed. Naoki could still do that to me, intimidate without trying.

"My message got through to Gaara, I hit a soft spot in that tactic and made a friend" Naoki became distant again; he was talking about the tactic of attacking Gaara the only place we could. Where he was vulnerable, apparently, was in his heart. He could kill a homestead of ninja without a single injury to himself, but couldn't take a blow to the heart. I don't know if that was the tactic that saved us but Naoki was willing to explain further. "It was because of a Ninja named 'Naruto' that we survived that encounter with Gaara"

 _Naruto…_ My heart stopped. _WHAT!?_

"Farts and cream, that bastered!" I blurted out, not the best connection of words but it collectively explained how disgusted I felt and how unwanted was my saviour.

Naoki continued despite my poor choice of words. "Gaara said 'that' ninja convinced him to give up killing people as an achievement. He said Naruto told him that 'the people around him, that count on him, and those he could call friend, were how he measured his success'" He looked away from me for a moment. I imagined Gaara, the Sand's most deadly ninja, looking into the sunset and explaining this to Naoki.

"There was something else he said" Naoki continued like he was in a haze of memory, I let myself daydream the dramatic scene he relayed.

*Flash Back!*

Gaara looked off into the sun set, his silhouette catching the afternoon light on his face to glitter away the black around his eye with a shine "You called my hands cold and my heart hard" He whispered "Do you think if I let myself care for other people's lives that they will love me?" he rasped and his voice ached with sorrow.

*Flash present!*

"He didn't kill us because Naruto changed his heart." Naoki read his words like a verse of poetry resounding of the sound of his mind. The air vibrated and the twigs on the ground all snapped in a rushed slid in at me. "Do you have a problem with that!"

I gulped at the kunai at my throat, I didn't even have time to flinch before I found the thread posed as a question. "uhm" I thought hard for less than a second, "No"

"Good" He tucked his kunai back into a pouch at his hip. "These areas are safe for now, let us collect that fire wood"

…

"…The insects and animals are alike in this sector of the forest; they all kill with the first bite" Gaidra had just finished giving her break down of the forest and why we are never allowed to use this gateway again. Not only was it deadly because of the chunin level animals but if you were ever spotted traveling through the sector, Anbu ninja would be permitted to kill you on sight. I fully understood that it was off limits (far beyond my rank) and that it was dangerous, but I had the feeling that she told us this so that the Sand ninja wouldn't think of it as a weak spot. Any secrets shared with the enemy/ally were invitations to threat.

"Could I gain Clarence to use this sector of forest?" I asked, offering Gaidra the chance to clarify further that there was no possibility of ever using an Anbu sector.

"If it was not heard from me, Ibiki Morino would torture you to find out how you even knew about our sectors" Gaidra used her foot to hovelled sand into the fire pit, extinguishing the flames, as she ignited fear, dread and panic in our hearts. She crippled us with fear at the mention of Ibiki, her killing intent coupled with the sound of the wild animals baring their teeth in the distance; made the scene playing out in our minds feel tempestuous and grim.

Naoki's master broke the silence with a firm commanding tone. "I believe it is time for us to move camp and head towards the Leaf for our final journeys end."

…

Walking out the Anbu sector entry, it was kind of shocking to admit that it was probably the safest place we could have been; surrounded by Deadly Chunin level animals, a place only Anbu use, a sector that was mostly hidden from the world. Now we were out in the open realm that was The Leaf Village. I felt exposed the moment I left the woods that was the surrounding of Honokagakure, the defence we prided ourselves on, and entered the Village we live in. The Guards greeting me were not the normal gate guards of the Leaf's main gate, these were special masked black uniformed guards, Anbu specialist guards I guessed.

Instead of a post building to house them, they simple stood there out in the open next to a gate that read 'Pass' in big Letters. The instant they saw us, the range of our age and the variations of our height registering in their heads, their guard was set to alarmed.

"Stay right where you are!" One of the black clad ninja commanded as soon as he saw us, approaching us at a slow threatening stride that whispered death. The other ninja held a hand seal in place and the air around us quickly stopped moving to the eminence of his technique, wind style. The stiffness in the air made it hard to breathe but Gaidra spoke regardless, her tranquillity unfailing.

"Grant us pass, I bare pass-way and the rights for safe passage under the command of both the Hokage and Kazakage" Her fingers unravelled the scroll that materialised in her hand, a copy of the treaty both Kage's sealed in peace between their lands; the scroll she delivered to the Sand, a memento of a mission complete.

The ninja who confronted us scanned his eyes over the seals, His pupils widened as he realised whose seal it was. "The 3rd Hokage!" He almost faltered to a knee in reverenced surprise before pressing his teeth and tongue together to form a loud whistle. A falcon came down from the sky, gliding to land gently on his down turned arm. A quick scroll was written and attached to the bird's leg before it flew off directly to the Hokage's office which we could see in the distance.

"Ok what now?" Naoki slurred with mild interest, I got the whiff that things were done differently in the Sand. He turned his head to look at his master who stared ahead with steely focus. He tilted his head down at me before folding his arms, not amused by my grinning face. Gaidra glared a near immediate upcoming date with death at him, averting his eyes. He looked ahead, there were now 4 Anbu with the ninja dressed in black.

"Gaidra Erito!" One of the Anbu breathed, his mask failing to hide his surprise, I had the feeling it was because she must have already been reported dead.

"Where is your mask?" Another Anbu probed before righting himself due to the questioned look he received as reply.

The apparent head of the Anbu unit, sent for us, addressed us next "We are here under order to escort you and your company to the Hokage" he recited with his hand's pressed in salute to his chest; his greeting striking the other Anbu to react with audible shifts in both intimidating and gratifying veneration.

Not long after we were discreetly and quickly ushered into the Hokage's office, I could feel genjutsu at play. It felt a little concerning at first to be hurried in so unnoticed, if we were to go missing no one would know, it made me consider how easy it was to kidnap or eliminate someone if you had the right associates.

"Report!" The women behind the desk instructed as she swung around in the Hokage chair, I expected a man but quite noticeable double checked before settling into the fact that our new Hokage was a lady, a ladie Sannin? A brief pause lead the report Gaidra voiced, she shortened her mission details and mainly stated what Naoki and his master were doing there.

With her hands clasped behind her back, I heard Gaidra summarise our 4 day mission and her long long task as envoy "…Naoki Yamane was decreed Ambassador of the Sunagakure, he and his master have joined with us in the Leaf to ensure peace between our two Ninja Villagers" Gaidra unclasped her hands with her report concluded, she stood firm an essential statue in the room.

"I see…" The Hokage concluded resting her hands in front of her face, something I'd seen the 3rd Hokage do often; _something all Hokage do?_ I wondered. "I cannot break agreement with what my predecessor has decreed, Naoki Yamane and your 'master' are to be mark as allies." she said finding it strange that the elder man did not possess a name. "Similarly the Land of Wind will now be the Ally of The Land Fire." She gestured towards the door, "Arrangements will be made for you", and Naoki and his master bowed and left.

The Hokage formed a pyramid with her hands, waiting for them to leave and be far down the passage way before… "What were you thinking!"

A lady with a small pig in her arms rushed in through the door at the sound of the Hokage's voice raised in demand "Sorry Lady Tsunade it won't happen again" The pig had a little crimson office jacket on, cute.

"Not you Shizune can't you see who I am addressing" She meant us, the Hokage did not look pleased and quite comically the lady (Shuzune) holding the pig sighed in relief that she was not the focused of that displeasure.

I stood there expectantly, waiting for Gaidra to receive the brunt of the attack, but she was not the source of infuriation to which the throbbing veins in Tsunade's head pulsated to. "L-lady Hokage" I stammered the words like I was in disbelief of both the fierceness aimed on me and the Hokage being a her. I stepped forward to address her again, her shut eyes and grimace didn't bode well. "Did I do something wrong Honourable Hokage?" I didn't exactly know if Honourable 'Grandmother' would be an appropriate address of a Lady Hokage. We titled the 3rd honourable 'Grandfather' out of respect, but to say that to a lady could be seen as insult. I circled this around in my head before coming back to her rage red face. Did I do something wrong?

"Did you do something wrong…" she spluttered in disbelief, looking at Shizune who held her pet pig even tighter as she cringed. "Shizune, get me the File" The Hokage looked at Gaidra with disapproval. "Why aren't you wearing your mask" The Hokage's mood spilled around reprimand like a cooked pot releasing hot air, looking for every opportunity to escape her rage throw any opening.

Shizune bowed from behind the desk, she faced the Hokage and asked, "Sorry my lady, but what file do you want?" she stayed bowed down as if expecting the reply to be too loud to face directly.

"Get me the file pertaining the missing ninja Arjies Ages, code twenty one five" The lady Hokage recited the number off memory, my ninja number, like it was a topic that was of strain to her. "There is something else I must tell you" She faced me again, her expression calculated, her assistant leaving the room to retrieve the file. "Your Guardians are missing" she was assessing my reaction, missing ninja.

"Missing?" Argies returned in response, his heart beating to the concern shown in his widened eyes which narrowed their pupils with growing apprehension. "What do you mean? Where are they?" He asked the unknown, there was little else he could do.

"We will get to that in a moment" The Hokage wasn't concerned by the question, she looked through the folder handed to her, Argies file. "You are a threat to the Leaf and a very suspicious one at that, I don't trust you Argies. Why did you leave the Leaf!" Tsunade probed, bringing up a registry form Argies vaguely remembered hanging in his Aunt and Uncle's bread house. "You weren't originally from the Leaf, in fact I hold no records of you or your family until little under a decade ago" The form Tsunade held out was a certificate of Authentication to sell bread, Argie's Aunt and uncle's bread, one of their many cover jobs in the leaf!

"Why aren't you doing something about my missing guardians?" He stepped forward, provoked, deflecting from the enquiry, he didn't want these questions, he wanted the whereabouts of his Aunt and Uncle.

Tsunade slammed the file down on her desk "You're a plant, and infiltration unit sent by the Mist to join and learn our Leaf Academy secrets!" her accusation forcing Argies back on his heels, he found himself dazed by the allegation.

"Why… you have no claims to this assault of my loyalty to the Leaf" He looked around as a ninja does when they feel threated, looking for advantages and exits in the room. "Why would I return if I was an infiltration unit" He looked at Gaidra, her stiff expression and tightened fists told him she wouldn't accept it; letting another infiltrator escape her.

"I don't know" The Honourable Hokage looked to her assistant, lowering Shizune's hand, a weapon revealed to be strapped to the underside of her sleeved arm cocked and loaded with needles. "If you are not an agent of the Mist, why did you leave the Leaf. I have good reason to suspect your Guardians left towards the Village of Mist, perhaps to share the secrets of our Village. You could still be an agent of the Mist, only your mission was to meet with a Sand Ninja and sell infiltrator secrets to their side and bridge a secret allegiance." The lipstick on Tsunade's lips crinkled up into a smile, she folded her fingers together and waiting for Argie's response in defence against her well thought out accusation. This was indeed something she had toiled with repeatedly in her mind before Argie's arrival back.

"No, I'm not an agent, I'm not!" He shouted back, tears burning the corners of his eyes in denial to how plausible it began to sound. He felt like the whole Village was against him, that they had conspired against him sitting in wait to land on him with accusations he couldn't find prove to deny, but just as he thought this…

Gaidra intervened "I agree Honourable Hokage, he is not an agent." Her words softened the quite sobs Argies made, the loss of his Guardians and the attack on his character over bearing. "An agent would be an exceptional ninja, Arjies is not, he is simple a ninja loyal to the Leaf." Her words though they cut, did not feel harsh but rather empty; she was simply stating the facts. "An Infiltration unit would not have competed in the Chunin exams and would not have shared vital information leading to the Alliance of Sand and Leaf" These things were all true, why risk losing or exposing your spy to a tournament both deadly and vulnerable to discovery by hundreds of spectators and ninja officials. "In recounting the events of the invasion of Honokagakure, I was able to better cement the arguments which resulted in our pact with Sunagakure. Without Argies, I would not have known the Allies of the land of Wind were not behind the attack on my envoy team, that the sound was to blame"

"I see" Lady Tsunada simple said, arguing the matter in her mind before speaking again. "You're working for Danzo!" her voice raised in realisation, the thought just then coming to her.

Argies shot back with his reply, not even knowing who the man was, "No I'm not working for Danzo!" His raised voice sounding near the brink of tears.

"Very well, we will be watching you Argies, you are dismissed to the debriefing room to write your report of the events in this mission. An A-rank sum will be paid to you for assisting in the task of this assignment and the undertaking will be sealed into the ninja archives. You are not to tell anyone of you or your comrades undertaking during the mission's progress" Argies bowed to Tsunade's words, leaving the room in silence to complete his mission report and be debriefed on any details missing from Gaidra's recap of events.

Lady Tsunada looked down to the note she mysteriously found in her lap. It was a braded and coded message, allowing the Hokage to read it by hand and decipher it using the Hokage personal decryption, it read 'Honourable Lady Hokage, I apologise for not handing this message to you personally. I could not trust that anyone else would decode it, for my news is grave. We have a spy within the Leaf, I see no other way for Kabuto the ninja from the Chunin exams and the ninja responsible for the death of my envoy team, could have known of my mission. Arjies Ages has let known to me that the infiltrator Kabuto also knew of ever genin level ninja's mission history and ability. Anbu missions will have to be given in code to secure future mission success.' Her eyes widened to the news.

"Lady Tsunade, you asked why I removed me mask." Gaidra spoke with a clear voice like silver entwined with silk. "I removed it because the enemy cannot imitate a face they have never seen" her teeth sharpening themselves on the words she sung to the lost memories of her comrades.

Tsunade's loss for patients with other ninja could never be the same for Gaidra, instead she refined her attention in notice of Gaidra's tempest mood "What exactly is your statement" she knew a ninja of Gaidra's level would never let the surfacing of emotion break sway over efficiency. No, if Gaidra wanted to say something it was because it was important to how the Leaf progressed as a ninja Village.

Gaidra split her stance and folded her arms, she took up the mantle of speaker once again just as she had before the council. She was prompting a new form into the Anbu hand book of Shinobi, a new trick that would improve the ninja and the Leaf as a ninja village. "My statement is that a secret force without a familiar identity is to the enemy's advantage"

Tsunade hummed before probing further, "What do you propose" she asked to the sound of wine being poured by her assistant Shizune.

"A protocol" Gaidra announced "'The protocol of the three faces', Evasive, Defensive, Aggressive. Through my mission I have established that this protocol is essential for communication between Anbu. That identity should never be secret between Anbu members of the same unit. Instead we should mask our true faces with the faces of ninja we have personally removed from existence, giving ourselves three recognised faces which can switch between when the situation is of defensive, aggressive or evasive natures. I request to undertake the development of this new protocol personally." She paused awaiting the Hokages permission to vanish into that task.

Shizune spoke in place of the Hokage, her words dripping from her tongue in realisation even before she fully became aware of them "The protocol of the three faces, it seems so simple but in the field of battle it solves so many problems. As Anbu you do not know the faces of your comrades, making an infiltration unit always a possibility, yet at the same time it also protects you and your comrades from your actions on the field being linked back to your identity in life." Gaidra and Tsunade did not stop the young lady from her interruption; they both listened with eager ears to hear if the concept would be easily understood. "A face for aggressive encounters would put the team on high alert instantly on seeing any member of their team displaying it. Just as well as the face for evasive encounters will make the team slit up even when seen from a distance. Defensive could be used when a single member of the team wants to convey that any party of an Allied nation or people were not to be trusted" Shezune was unabashed by her sudden break in standing, she simple smiled at the brilliants in the protocol she had just learnt.

"I see." The Hokage complemented her assistant for the information before looking to Gaidra's determined gaze "do you wish to do this under a personal debt to your fallen comrades or for the betterment of our Village" As Hokage Tsunade couldn't afford any slip in judgment, even an emotional one.

"For our Village" Gaidra's plain calm noted her steely commitment to only the endeavour of improving the Anbu hand book and not to honour her comrades or any sources of revenge.

"Then you are granted free rights to this protocol's development and maturity" Tsunade gestured for the Elite Anbu to depart and in a blur the air shifted Gaidra's presence out of the room. "Has Arjies Ages been full debriefed?" Tsunade called not to anyone in the room but to the ears in the walls, not long after an irate Arjies was ushered back into the Hokage's office.

"Why won't they let me leave… Why won't you let me go home" I shouted under my breath, I was mad at the Hokage for all the things she's doing to me but she was still our Kage.

Ignoring his muttered rage Tsunade lifted her voice to boom with felicitations "Argies Ages it has come to my attention that you have been designated the rank of Chunin by the officials of the Chunin exams and by the Ninja Village of the Leaf as a whole. As of this accomplishment I now present to you the rank of Chinin. Please come forward to receive your vest and new Ninja ID." Argies stepped forward to accepted his new ID card and Chunin vest, he reached out his hands with numb fingers not fully able to celebrate the occasion under the strain he felt, the turmoil within his heart and mind.

"The Leaf Village and the people of the Land of Fire Congratulate you and indebt to you your promise to protect the Village and serve with Honour. You are from now on a leader in your own right"

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	10. Interview retake

**Interview retake**

I walked a lonely road. The night had few who could comfort me in the darkness that became my thoughts, and the shadows of warmth lost to the memories which fell into the moon's cold light. Though the air was still I felt a wind blow through me, like fossils knocking against each other in the barren desert that was my heart.

Argies look around himself, in this village that was not his own, and he vowed to himself. That he will not let it destroy him, he was stronger, he was greater! Even though his Aunt and Uncle may even be dead and he alone, he knew he could not let that corrupt his desire. Power he could call his own. This ambition lifted him, but then, his love for his Guardians slipped into the hollows of his heart.

In the midst of this vast hurt was a boy who lay crying and could not hold his tears back, yet he held up himself and lifted a great weight. Only the stars above knew of his ambition, and the curse he himself placed over his head.

 _I am stronger than this, I will conquer you, for I am Argies Agers_. "I will continue in my villager's ways, and my guardians will know, that I am strong" He wiped way the tears and set his face in stone once again, _A ninja feels no emotions_.

From the dark places where he had gone, a light shone out.

"Nasantot, I didn't know you would be open at this time!" Nasantot had just turns on the lights to his soup shop and held the 'Open' sign in his hands.

"Arjie's, what a time to be up. How are you?" I helped the cook put his sign up, hanging it over the entrance it would give some privacy to the diners.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I'm sure you've heard about my Guardians disappearance." Whenever there was a new recipe or spice. My aunt, uncle and the cook would discuss how they would match it up together with the breads my guardians made. They enjoyed their hush talks about it, like they were guarding prized information from the ears of a thief in the shadows.

"Agh yes, I am greatly sorry for your… for their departure. I did not know, but I had thought you were taken with them. I am glad you are well, here in the leaf" He gestured with his hands as he walked down the small stool ladder. His choice of words well played and I could not fight with a man so well placed. Even though I feared that perhaps he was right, my aunt and uncle were dead.

I bit my jaw and continued off the topic of my thoughts, breathing out my worry "It is a cold night." I rubbed a hand to my shoulder, the binding on my right kept it warm but my left was bare; exposed. "I remember there was a tea my uncle used to enjoy…" I stopped myself and closed my eyes to pinch the bridge of my nose in pain.

"Camellia sinensis," The soup chef said silently. "I remember." Gripped in nostalgia he continued. "Your uncle requesting that tea the first day I met him. I didn't know what he was talking about until I consulted a herbalist master, and found it to be nothing more than the Green tea" Nasantot had a foreign way of speaking, he would begin each sentence slow, pause, and then speed through the remainder. The rhythm of his words, it was like he was trying to crack me and my voice already felt heavy

"'Camellia sinensis ground and unmixed' was what he would say. My aunt would order loads of the stuff, they used it to make green tea bread, they used to…" I felt a hand rested on my shoulder to the sound of my voice waning to the will of my heart.

"Looks like you need a cup, of that very drink. Unstrained" Nasantot turned to the task and briefly I tried to regain myself before falling again and again into that pain. _Care a little less Argie's_

Then I heard the voices coming, from the other night walkers and goings on of the dark, and I had to right myself immediately.

Sasuke Uchiha. I remember hearing that he was injured in that mission, my first mission as leader, to aid Naruto in taking down Gaara. The information wasn't clear, but I could see that he was well now.

He entered the shop like it was familiar to him "Hey, you open." before grabbing a seat, 2 seats away from me, behind the counter.

"Yes! What is your order Uchiha" Nasantot knew Saske? I didn't know of this, I have never seen him here before, although… I've never been here at night.

He turned his head to look at me. "Do you usually stare at people you don't know, or is there something you don't like about my face" He said it in such a careless way that for a moment I was thrown off, because I did know him.

"We went to the same class, Arjies Ages." I extended a hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I remember you now. From the Chunine Exams, you fought Neji and lost" He shook my hand, I didn't expect the offer to be accepted but pleasantries and formalities are a good start to a conversation; and I needed to forget.

"Naruto informed me that I had won, so did the Hokage. I do feel that it was a loss but I've been assured that the ultimate objective of the tournament was a test of our restraint in battle and the use of tactic not power to achieve victory." This formality thing would have to quite soon because it's giving me a head ache, sired by the hand raised to my temple.

"I bet that's what the tell all the losers. Hauuu but what am I saying, I lost too" His mute expression curled up into a grin from the corner of his mouth.

"Tya, I bet even Kankuro of the sand got the same pep talk for waiting a month to surrender the tournament. His comrades must have been so please with his level of restraint and his tactic in not entering battle at all, truly showed us his power; cowardice." I smirked too, the split between my lips felt like the breaking of formality.

Nasantot folded his arms and looked down on Sasuke "Are you, ordering! Or warming seats and yakking intimidating atmosphere into my customers faces" Nasantot turned around, my tea was ready, he held out a hand over Susake's head ready to grab a fist full of hair. My thought was to gain leverage in the efforts to throw him out, but instead Nasantot smiled and ruffled the head under his hand.

"Ta, just give me the usual" Susake quickly pulled his head free and put his hair back into order.

The paper signs I had put up with Nasantot ruffled and a body burst from the cover with a bark radiating it's self from the floor.

"Akamaru! Kiba! You dine here too?!" The look of surprise on my face must have been a shocker, because both Akamaru and Kiba looked as if I was accusing them of a serious crime.

"What? No, no I don't dine here." He took a thinking pose on a second thought after Akamaru gave a disapproving moan. "Well, me and Akamaru sometimes buy our take outs here, but… Whoa, what am I saying? I am on a mission, and you're the target objective" He pointed a finger in my face, dramatically. "2 Of you!" The other arm shot out, when he realised Susake was there, pointing at him too.

"Alright idiot, what now…?" Susake said it like he was used to this sort of thing, maybe he was…?

"What, do people track you down all the time?" I snapped, hmm, maybe it's the tea talking. "Don't you find this strange? Sure does feel strange to me" Especially since Tsunade called me an enemy of the Nation, as a result of my missing Ninja status for a while.

"Don't worry, we're trained professionals" Kiba grinned, he knew he was playing us and he was enjoying keeping us guessing while he lorded over the information. "They'll be here soon to explain it all, and then the questions." Ominous, but that was the point, he wanted us to worry. "Hey, you don't mind if I grab something to eat do you?" Kiba ordered 20 pop wings and then another 20 for Akamaru, sooo much food, but he is half man beat or however his jutsu works.

Then the Covers of the sign parted again. Katsumi Arisu's wolf dog barked, followed by the master her self

"You! You're that Nnninja from the forest of Death" I'm betting she wanted to say more than ninja, instead she just gritted her teeth extending the meaning of her rage on the word ninja alone.

"Ok, this is getting weird now. What's she doing here" For a moment I pointed my finger at her accusing Kiba of 'it', like whatever problems were going to arise will be his fault. "Have you and your cousin conspired against me, because you're going to need more than 2 dogs and 2 man beast transformations to beat me and Susake, don't forget his here too." I pointed my finger at her again, but pulled it back to myself afraid that Kasumi might bite my hand; she was growling viciously, so was her master.

"Oh you are so…!" Arisu's words were cut short by her cousin's intervention.

"That's not what this mission is about." Kiba smiled in my direction and said to her "We will sort him out on our next missing nin assignment" _Thanks, thanks a lot Kiba_.

"So, why are you here?" Susake seemed all too easy with this, his question wasn't even that, he didn't appear to care enough about any of it.

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino burst from the covers and postured herself, holding a painters pose.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura disrupted the sign again, looking ready to catch hold of the imaginary flowers thrown at her.

"All Right! Come on Akamaru, time to leave. Arisu, let's go our mission is complete. "Kiba and the rest of the small tracking unit left, leaving us completely unprepared for what happened next.

"Hello, Special report Live at 11! With Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, about to speak to the 3 ninja that were in the hospital or 'missing' during the Chunin exam interviews" Ino and Sakura split the task of reporting between each other, they must have been paid very well to be so cooperative.

I remembered the task of reporting was Konohamaru's job during the second part of the Chunin exams; The forest of death. He and his team interviewed almost all the ninja but seemingly ghosted past me, I wonder why they are so interested in me now. I grinned.

A bright light shone in his face, the focus of the girls affection, Ino prompted "Susake, tell the ninja world why it's so great to be a ninja!" Ino pressed the mike so close to his face that his lips collided with it.

He pushed it aside with a finger and his voice shifted a tad darker "Ninja, I'm not a ninja. I am an avenger. Seeking the death of …"

"Hey…"Sakura interrupted him. "What about you. Tell the world why you like being a ninja." She smiled at me hopeful even as I narrowed my eyes to the light.

"I just realised the probability of survival is higher as a ninja then a civilian who just gets slaughtered within the first second of combat" Ok I lied, about my reasons, but I wasn't in the mood for all this show. They just surprised me with fake smiles and cheery moods, when I don't feel all that capable of caring to impress.

"Oooh. This isn't going all that well" Sakura dropped her shoulders and hung her arms down, drooping in defeat.

"Alright, cut the cameras." Ino shouted to someone in the shadows that I never noticed there before. "That's going to make a bad reflection on the news, even for the sort running time, I can hear it now; 'ninja avengers think the village is doomed'"

The light from the camera cut out and the person manning the camera stepped into the soup shop. Lee. Still injured and battling to hold up the bulky lights and equipment, he barely made it inside with his crutches.

"You girls are evil you know that" Susake helped Lee put down the equipment, while he gave the girls sideway looks of disappointment. I'm sure he only helped for to opportunity to give disapproving glances… pay back for the mike in his face. The same mike the girls were fawning over now.

"This mike touched his lips!" One of them said in glee as they squealed.

The look of worry struck across both girls' faces, once they noticed the disapproving looks we all shot them, they were quick to restore themselves, for shame of being looked down by Susake.

"How else was I supposed to do the interview? Without a camera man?! HA!" Ino mocked, pressing her knuckles to her hips. "Not for Ino Yamanaka!"

"You didn't have to do the interview you know. You could have held the camera and I could…"Sakura scolded but her words were stepped over by Ino's.

"With a face like this!" she pointed a thumb at herself. "How could I deny my fans!"

"What fans, you only just started." A smug expression set in on Sakura's face, "Too bad we can't do the interview, although your face was better suited for radio anyway"

"What did you say Bill-Board-Brow!"

"Ino Pig!"

"…and here we go…" I looked over Lee and Susake who both seemingly enjoyed watching the girls fight.

"Lee" I broke his attention away from the girls. "I haven't seen you around for a while now"

"I am not the one who left the leaf" he said and I caught the hit of blame in his words with a stab of pain in my heart.

"Aha, that's right." I smiled. "I was captured by the enemy." I cheered up my tone. "Of course I haven't seen you around. Stupid me" my expression went mute, making sure my point was made too.

"Captured by the enemy!?" Sakura pulled at Ino's hair even as she repeated my words.

"Sakura, Truce?" Ino asked Sakura, threatening to break her arm at the same time.

"Truce" Sakura submitted, letting go of Ino's hair. "We can conduct the interview with a Q&A instead."

Ino pulled out her pad. "It might make a good newspaper article" she said biting the end of her pen.

"Question 1…" Ino began, but I had to interrupt.

"Sorry but the Hokage has declared my capture as part of the ninja hidden records." Ino and Sakura gave a disappointed sigh. "Although there is a very interesting concave carving of me near the southern 4th quadrant of the forests." Hopeful they took a breath in with excitement. "Then again now that the abridged defence rules have been forfeited, I don't believe any of us can go there to see it"

"Awe… that's no fun" Ino declared. "Well, it looks like we should go back home." Ino turned her back, heading for the exit.

"Hey, wait a minute Ino. Why don't we do an article about the three of them. I mean since we can't do one about the missing nin" Sakura smiled at her own pronouncement. Susake looked at me with resentment, a kind of 'you did this' look.

"What is your most valued ability" Ino began with asking Lee then Susake and then me

"My leaf hurricane. To proudly beat the enemy with the power of youth and the Title of the Village hidden in the leaves is a challenge to all ninja. My leaf hurricane is my promise, my thumbs up, that I will always make the enemy kiss the boot print of hurricane and leaf, The Youth and power of the Ninja Village that is hidden in the leaves."

"The Sharingan is the most powerful ability of my clan, but my Fire style jutsu is the ability that I depend on the most. When I need to I can rely on my fire style to burn through my enemies and conceal a threat. It's the most adaptive ability I have, for defence attack and evasive executions"

"My chakra breeze. It's how I control many of my techniques." While I spoke I demonstrated it by pulling the remaining steam from my empty cup, whirling it in the air in front of them. "It's an ability that no one ever sees on the battle field against me. My Blood jutsu and the gentle dance technique are quickly acknowledged yet it is not the ones I shout out you should be afraid of. It is the proverb which eludes my foes, 'It's hard to forget the wind but the breeze goes by, unnoticed'"

"How did you learn or discover your technique?"

"In the forests I learned how to kick trees with fierce determination. Then, using one of the many moves Gai sensei has taught me, I perfected and performed The Leaf Hurricane for the first time; knocking down trees from the trunk." Lee smiled a big broad boast of a grin, but I knew he was being absolutely serious about his former kick strength.

"My father showed me the technique as a test. To see if I was worthy of being part of the family, to see if I was like my brother, to see if I was strong enough to fan the fires of the Uchiha clan. After I proved my strength, and after…" His hands tightened and what he was going to say remained unsaid. "I perfected the technique further through training alone"

"It was something I read in an old tome entitled 'Life flow chakra' that sparked an idea for developing the technique. When we die or a part of our body has been away from us for too long, the chakra that once gave it life leaves. It's the tingling feeling felt when your body goes numb after your blood supply is cut. That is your chakra leaving you, slowly like the mist off the morning river stream; and that's what a chakra breeze is."

The girls asked a further series of questions, oohing and aahing as we each gave our answer yet in truth we were revealing nothing of our selves. After all, ninja could not afford to make themselves known. It did no good for us to have a well-documented list of our strengths, weakness and ideals.

The nature of the questions began to become more personal as the interview extended, split between Susake and Lee's injuries and the sudden spot light on me.

Sakura turned to me, her back to the others, trying to provide as much privacy for our conversation as possible… even though she was recording all of it with here pen. "Arjies, how do you feel knowing that Jounin mentors did not think it necessary to pre-empt test you and your squad like the tests prepared for other teams" She was speaking about the 'preparative test' tests held by some other Villages and the Leaf before a Chunin exam.

The Honour of the nation and many other considerations were at play when a genin was tested to be chunin. Which is why every genin who registered for the Chunin exams, would be tested without their knowledge. Unless of course that genin was me and there was little doubt that I would fail to pass the Chunin exams before the point of the final tournament before Nations.

"Yes I heard about that. Team seven, eight and ten were tested with ergh, both fear and merit tactic tests. Naruto explained that he was to rescue a young girl and he also told me about your experience with fake Susake" Sakura silently grumbled to the news that Naruto was talking about her behind her back. "These tests are mainly used to insure that weak ninja do not qualify through to the final rounds, making their Village seem frail and easy for attack on the result of their defeat." I cracked my left wrist, uneasy, taking a breath "Using intimidation, testing their ability of skill and developing other challenges to test the mind body and maturity of ninja"

Sakura murmured with consideration in her throat"… Arjies, I'm sure that most ninja already know of this, we could probably explain it in the article anyway even if you do know the details quite well" She wanted my answer and she was right, I probably would have trailed off forever in avoiding the question.

I gave a heavy sigh, "I am glad they never tested me, I do not think I would have been ready then, but I am also glad I proved them wrong. Surviving 4 days in the forest of death without the use of a single jutsu… I only later developed the techniques I know now. Surviving by only venturing out on a few chakra tricks, mainly speed strength and impact enhancers which I used in the preliminary matches." I looked down at my hands shaking; it was hard to admit that my current future as a ninja is something that was determined by being so small and weak before that no one thought of me as a threat. When I looked up, I saw Sakura's hands, shaking, the looking on her face was an undeniable resentment and distaste for me.

The fixed smile she had was broken, she spoke with trembling lips. "I had to survive the forest of death without any jutsu too, you know. You don't find me bragging about it." She paused but continued, her mood less so infuriated. "Yet I didn't discover a jutsu when the exams were over for me" She fisted her palm and held it to her chest. "I, I didn't learn anything. Everyone else has created these great techniques to better themselves after the forest of death and I've, done nothing" I reached for her shoulder, to offer some comfort, but she pulled away. "No, you don't understand. Even Lee has so much more talent because he tries so hard, he develops even though he can never do what I can; he has no chakra. I-I, I'm a waste. I'm wasting it all…" suddenly her turned back was no longer for just my privacy.

I grabbed her by both shoulders deciding that one shoulder failed before. "You always play the victim, but don't you understand that there is nothing stopping you from developing better than all of us. No one but you is holding yourself back. Stop being the victim and be the heart of your own desires, conquer your challengers and see yourself grow every day." She looked at me blank, like she had realised something in my words. Then she looked away from me, ashamed for her outburst, I let go.

"When I was in the ninja academy, when you and Naruto were still there learning with me, I was so frustrated with you." She looked up, a tear left her face and fell from the air. "…Your level of talent and at how fast you could learn new things, made my struggle to achieve even the slightest improvement depressing. When you and your squad were formed, under the tutorship of Kakashi, I was shattered, because I had to attend classes reserved for ninja without a sensei to help guild them, to guild me" The tears on her face, sat on the lids of her eyes, waiting; suspended.

"My goal as a ninja was always to be as great as you. 'If only I could be like Sakura', I thought to myself. If only I could do more and try harder, so that I could get to where she is." She wiped the tears from her eyes with the sides of her sleeves, and waited. "It hurt me. It hurt me to think of how you were experiencing the world and a ninja life, while I was confined to missions undertaken within the ninja village. It hurt to realise it, that I may never be a real ninja that my dreams may never be anything more than longing thoughts for fulfilment; that I was not a ninja. Even then I continued to hurt myself, I continued to think about these things because they became more then my dreams. They became a desire, a burning ambition, the driving force I would need if I ever wanted to become anything like you" I grabbed a hold of her hands, lifting them off her chest.

"Now Sakura, now I want you to do the same things I did. Face your hurt pride, and become your dreams" I let go.

"I will Arjies Agers. I promise you..." she grabbed hold of her note page and pressed it against herself looking at me hopefully.

Finally she peered at the page at her breast, "The last question is, 'From formerly being an unknown ninja, How does it feel to be one of the only two ninja who passed the Chunin exams?' what would you like to write down?"

I lowered my eyes and gazed down on my words as I spoke, I felt a draft of darkness enter my heart. "Write there, when we as ninja train. We train to the best of our ability, we learn and study our progresses, but it is not always that easy. Most of our days are spent in succeeding in failure. We burn with frustration and the whole of our being begs us to fall apart and give up. 'It is only on the last day that you succeed' That is the paradox that we as ninja face, give up only on the day after you succeed, because that day never comes. We never truly achieve, the desire to become more is consuming and ever growing, but when you look back be sure to be bigger now then you ever were. Let the ninja you are tomorrow admonish the endless and monotonously filed mission reports, training regimens and accolades you fulfil today." The veil of darkness faded and I looked up from my thoughts.

Sakura stared blankly at my suddenly blackened mood so I broke the look of concern on her face and smiled. "Or you could write there that when training by yourself, when writing mission reports endlessly, uneventfully, developing yourself as a ninja and finding it so hard to succeed. You think to yourself, 'One day I will be strong, one day this will be worth it', and when you finally succeed all of those hard days become meaningful. All that wasted time training and filling out reports, those days that made you feel hopeless, they become worth it. It feels good, it feels so good to be able to say 'I have Done it! I have achieved!' Aaugh!" I yawned, I never thought I could get bored of my own speeches but these interview questions have really taken a strain on my level of tolerance.

"Hm hm" she laughed and the tension in her moment of weakness was lost. "Oh, Arjies, one more request. For the Final question of the written exam, why did you stay?" Her note pad and pen were already tucked away in her pockets, so I knew it was just an inquiry and I didn't need to encourage any floating readers or listeners.

"It wasn't really a Choice Sakura." She looked up, surprised by my answer. "For me it wasn't a question, giving up was never an option. During that part of the test, I just sat and waited, regardless the outcome I was not going to be the one to give up. As long as my aunt and uncle, my squad, remained seated, I was seated too. In the end wasn't that the lesson Ibiki wanted to teach us, never to give up hope on your team mates, never to abandon them for your own self" I looked at her and she nodded, but her expression was distant like she was thinking back and from what I knew of her experience in the forest of death. I could tell she was thinking back on guarding Susake and Naruto, alone.

…

Slowly, the night was becoming morning and the girls could sense they were holding on to us for too long and that the bed was a more prized question and more welcomed answer….

Throughout the night, Nasantot prepared foods in preparation for the rush hour of early morning

Susake grabbed his order, a take away 'something'.

Ino scratched a few things off her note pad before leaving too.

Sakura asked me a further few questions about injuries to which I had to answer, "I have none" repetitively because of the nature of my capture.

Lee enjoyed a meal with me and our friendship seemed to be mended again, even if I had nothing to explain my departed from the village. He told me the news of his condition and Tsunade possibly being able to have it resolved, it sounded hopeful to him but I couldn't see it as the miracle he seemed to believe it was.

Finally, Nasantot bayed me good night even though it was morning by my leave.

And so I returned home, with tears that would not leave the lids of my eyes.

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	11. Intermittent period:

**Intermittent period:**

Sometime days later after overcoming the loss of my Aunt and Uncle, I found a book describing the properties and purposes of the five elements. I spent my time alone studying it, feeling myself slipping into isolation; I didn't want to be around anyone. These elements were the foundation of all ninjutsu. The Five great nations took their names from the five natures of Chakra. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. They are the foundation for everything we learn as Shinobi.

All people have a temperament of 2 chakra natures, I didn't know my own yet and I didn't except to discover them anytime soon, so I left that part out. They explained a complicated comprehension of Yin and Yan chakra; I didn't quite understand it so I left that part out too. What I did learn was that jutsu was executed using these different elements of chakra.

The understanding where all these elements came from was written out in a story.

It was thought that Long ago, before anything was in existence. The Kami created all and everything using these five Elements; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, but there was a 6th element the Kami used to create life, Spirit. Using the power of Spirit the Kami created man, the Kami created nature and the Kami created all that is life around us. The Kami Loved all that was created and said, "It is good" then the Kami blessed them all with the power to create, giving each of them a share of the elements of power. For a long time there was peace and power within every living thing, nothing that was ever needed could not be had and nothing was ever wanted that could make another sad, but soon the Kami became tired and fell into rest. The Kami's sleep was so deep that the living things of Creation began to worry that the Kami would never wake to rule again.

They disputed among one another for who should rule over what the Kami created. Soon the Dispute broke out into fighting and that fighting into war. The Battle's drew on for eons and with the power of Spirit the Creatures of Creation began to destroy the Peace the Kami created. They created life for the purpose of demise and the blood flowed for many ages to pass before the Kami awoke from his deep rest.

When the Kami awoke to the sound of battle and bloodshed, he gave a loud Roar that could be heard through all of existence. The Creatures of Creation all hid in fear of the things they had done, they Hid from the Kami fearing what punishment the Kami would condemn them too. Now awake the Kami spoke aloud to all of Creation "Why are you hiding" the Kami asked. The Creatures Of Creation did not answer so the Kami spoke again "I have seen what you have done to all that I have created. Come out from where you are hiding and your punishment will not be ruin" The Creatures of Creation all came out from hiding and said, "We heard you roar and were afraid so we hid"

The Kami looked at all he had created, at all of the Creatures Of Creation as they now were and he asked, "What have you done to yourselves?" The Creatures Of Creation looked at each other with guilt and shame, answering "We were afraid you would never awaken so we battled each other for who should rule in your absence" The Kami was not happy to hear this and in a loud roar of distaste the Kami said, "I must punish you for what you have done, for you have defiled yourselves with conflict and argument has become your nature"

All the Creatures of Creation gave up a terrible moan of despair, they said to one another, "Our Kami is displeased with us, surely we will all cease to exist" But the Kami spoke softly and quieted their worry, saying "I will show you kindness for I once loved you all. I will make your punishment this, You will forever toil and strife for what you want. Nothing of my creation will give up its self easily, but instead you will labour for what is needed and Creation will resist you with your every effort" The Creatures of creation moaned because they did not know hardship in the entirety of their existence, but the Kami was not done yet, saying "You will know suffering and privation, for all I give you is precious to me, and you will know this by how you pang and yearn for what you cannot have" Again the Creatures of Creation moaned a terrible moan for they were always given that which was needed and wanted, but the Kami was not done speaking saying "You will no longer know how to harness the power of your Spirit, you will have to learn how to use the Elements of power I gifted you and this power too will be weakened to strife and toil" The Creatures of Creation gave up one final moan for their power faded and they felt weak, the Kami spoke one last punishment "Finally because I love you and do not wish you to suffer forever, I punish you with the burden of death and the agony of birth as your only means of creating life"

Now the Creatures Of Creation did not know death like we know it. They were beings of pure Life, with no true understanding of death, so they asked. "Oh Great Kami, what is this punishment 'Death'?" The Kami looked over all that had become of Creation and wept a single tear saying "Death my children, is when those that you love die and are never seen again as they once were" The Creatures of Creation looked afraid and confused so the Kami spoke again, "Creation brings life into existence, death forever removes it" and then the Kami vanished and the Creatures of Creation panicked and scattered away in fear.

You know, I like it, it explains existence and the reason why there is no god. Why else would all these bad things be happening to me, unless his sleeping again of course. I wouldn't blame him though, if I was surrounded with such idiots I would also sleep myself into a coma whenever I had the chance.

Reading wasn't the only thing I did, I mean give me a break, I did a lot of training too. I still didn't quite understand how my blood jutsu works; I just created it for the tournament and prayed that it would suffice which it did luckily. I was having trouble with getting over the whole Tsunada as Hokage thing, which sounds a little sexist but it's not. I also tried looking at the reasoning behind her accusing me of being some sort of double agent, which sounds pretty cool and being a double agent it's a little scary(Ha ha just kidding I'm not a double agent, or am I o_0? ) I just wanted to know why accuse me. I guess someone was bound to get suspicious of my guardians and I, maybe I should just be grateful that they didn't see me as an instant threat that needed to be eliminated on the double. I was beginning to lose sight of my purpose within the leaf, getting stronger just seemed purposeless without my guardians to show it to. I thought about how I was going to re-join the living but, meh, too much work and besides I like the dark-side. I mean like, the darkness in the woods and stuff.

I was busy toying with all these thoughts in my mind when, bingo bango, Shikamaru showed up. I was in the forest, I've been making regular absentminded walks to nowhere for the last few weeks. I actually enjoyed the walks, letting my thoughts jump around while I ignored the world. I guess it was my way of coping with all that had happened, speaking to people had becoming an effort and the forest helped rid me of all that.

"There you are" Shikamaru slid into my view, before pocking his hands into his pants like he'd been slouching there all day. He rested himself against a tree while I walked by; pretending that I didn't hear his poor attempt at a proper greeting. "I heard your guardians died" his words made my heart drop like a single Yen in a silent room.

I stood motionless as the breeze blew down the hushing grasses and over the swaying trees, I didn't know how to answer that, how to reply to something that was so sore spat out. Shikimaru spoke instead, "Seeing as I got your attention, I really have to thanks you for the assistance you offered after the chunin exams" My face slowly dropped, I looked away, he continued to speak regardless of my pain, my ashen face. "They tell me it wasn't your actions during the exam that passed you, but after, When you made it your mission to aid the Village"

I cracked my neck and turned to stare him in the face, I shouted "Then why did they accuse me of being an infiltration unit after!"

He should no reaction, no care, he just remained slouched saying. "That's what the open defence protocol is for you idiot, It gives a chance for any infiltration unit to leave the village which in turn exposes them" He scratched his chest before putting an arm behind his head for better comfort against the bark, leaving his stance open to attack "I don't know what to say, other than that was a pretty dumb move leaving the Village in a time of threat" He just cut and tore my shaken heart and didn't care that it hurt.

"You mean the abridged defence protocol was part of a strategy to expose traitors and spies?" My own voice sounded adverse to the sorrows in my chest, but in its surprise I brought wisdom to my averted emotions "Huh, that actually makes sense now. I thought it was a stupid idea for them to allow ninja to leave during a time of crisis but it was actually pretty smart" Shikimaru had changed my mood through trickery and insult, yet I was… better off in exchange for my throttled visage. _Tsunada didn't just randomly attack me, I was actually kind of asking for it._

"Go figure, now that that's done with, we can return to why I'm here" Shikimaru straightened himself out before continuing "The Hokage needs you and I for a special training mission, I was told I couldn't start my tuition lesion without you around" He offered a sly smirk, obviously feeling guilt for playing my mood so well before, extending a hand out.

"AUagh well… sure" I was feeling pretty reluctant to comply which brought a curious question to mind. "Why are you doing it, I thought you were supposed to be lazy?" I folded my arms to his open hand, still waiting my own hand in extension.

"Asuma tells me it's supposed to be like a game of Shogi, now quickly let's get going" To be honest, I didn't really know Shikimaru that well, but I'd never seen him egger to go anywhere in a hurry.

"Why didn't you say so" I clasped his hand, his grasp struck with a firm grip that ringed through the clearing. "I want me some shogi too…" The sound of excitement stuck true, resounding off the trees, echoing in the breeze, even though in my mind the familiar reverberate of my pain still stung aloud.

…

"Well that was a total waste of time" I abdicated, giving up my enthusiasm as we walked out of the secret Chunin academe training area.

We found our way back to the coble roads that encircled all the houses and buildings of the Leaf. The drifting of the low crowd activity added a hum of chatter to the buildings around us, it was a light washing of conversation and colour in comparison to the quiet darkness and green of the forests I'd been depriving myself to.

After a long pause in silence Shikimaru responded to my earlier comment "I wouldn't say total, it was more of a moderate waste" Shikimaru walked next to me mildly agreeing with me and not at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I turned to him as we walked side by side, while in the academe we were set up against each other as opponents, outside we seemed to be developing some sort of kinship.

"Their training games weren't like shogi, I think that was just a trap to get me to come along, but they weren't not like shogi" I felt like Shikimaru was quoting a twisted form of philosophy and paradox combined. There were a few things that we learnt in this special Chunin Academe, they taught us a further set of squad formations and tactics that weren't taught in the Genin academe.

"Wait, so you're saying the game we just played for the last two hour and a half wasn't shogi" That was my sarcastic comment for the day, I felt the point rating on my ego jump a few levels up. We played their training exercises using dud Chunin level Shinobi in grey suits, they were happy enough to join in on the activity and 'fun' as they saw it. I made a point of picking out all the gate guards and familiar faces I'd seen around the village, to comprise my team, it felt good to play with people I slightly knew compared to plank faces.

Shikimaru slanted his eyes and a tired look washed over his face, making him look even more like the sleepy ninja I knew him as. "What I mean is, we can use their games and with a little alteration make something that's actually fun. Something like shogi but with ninja, with team mates playing as our pieces" He brushed his hands over his hair before stabbing them back in his pockets as we walked off into the midday low activity of the streets.

"Hmm and why would we do that?" I thought for a second longer while Shikimaru walked on in silence. "You know it might be nice to play a game like that, not just for the training and the possibility of doing something fun, but for team building." Shikimaru looked at me with his mouth parted with the words he hadn't said yet but I continued my input "I mean as chunin we are going to be set as mission leaders with these ninja and not having any previous experience with them might lead to death"

"Sigh, that's what I wanted to say, that and I thought I'd have a little fun. Shogi with Asuma is a boring sometimes" Shikimaru's face collided with a man dressed in Chunin gear and an odd sash attached to his hip. Asuma, as I knew him from when he saved us from Sound Shinobi, looked very different; must be the lack of blood on his cloths.

"Boring ay" Asuma rested his hands on his hips, his bangles rattling as Shikimaru parted himself from his sensei's mid. "Now I don't remember that last time we played"

Shikimaru rolled his eyes and looked my way with condescension towards Asuma "That's only because I handicapped my side of the field. Otherwise I would have beaten you under 10 minutes" I wondered what it was like to have a sensei you could give this much abuse to without receiving a death threat in return.

"Ha ha, you do realise what I was trying to teach you? I would have thought you would have got it by now" I frowned at Asuma and Shikimaru's relationship, it was oddly like a farther and son bond.

Shikimaru folded his arms pouting slightly to his sensei's words "That even you could beat me at Shogi, sensei?" His voice slipped into a bored slur mixed in with a grumpy attitude, before Asuma's hand came down on his head to ruffle his pulled back ponytailed hair.

"No? I thought you would have it by now. The lesson was never to underestimate your opponent, because the price of losing is demise" Shikimaru unfolded his arms to this news, realisation washing over his face to Asuma's words.

"Hmm, this is getting a bit awkward" I blurted out "Life lessons and I haven't even said hello yet" I folded my arms to that; I'm one of those guys that gets annoyed when ignored, especially when in the singular, in a crowd of people it wasn't so bad but to be ignored alone is… evil.

"You haven't said thank you either." Asuma spoke to me very different from how he spoke to Shikimaru, I wasn't one of his students so less tolerance was supplied.

"Do I really have to say thank you everything someone saves my life?" I assumed that he was referring to the attack after the Chunin exams, when he came to Shikimaru's aid and unexpectedly saved a whole group of genin.

"No, I was referring to how I spoke for your evaluation into the rank of Chunin. It was very brave what you did for the Leaf, not many genin would be so ready to act in a time of war without being ordered to" I couldn't help blush in pride to the praise "That is why I felt you should be promoted to Chunin, in times of crises people like you and Shikimaru should be able to plot orders and bring control to the situation"

I unfolded my arms as well, smiling to the man, "Ha, well thanks" I chuckled in reply "It's good to know there are still people in power with a little sense in their heads, even when disaster strikes" I added considering the abridged Defence protocol but on remembering what Shikimaru implied I rectified my argument "Although it's easy to see the solution when you haven't seen all the problems averted by the seemingly unwisest of moves. Hmm if that makes any sense"

Asuma chuckled to the complement and my struggled attempts at retracting the half insult it contained. Shikimaru spun the conversation in another direction with his own laughter "T-ya I sometimes wonder what they're doing in the Hokage Office when I look at all the chaos around us. I occasionally consider that to be the reason why ninja missions are kept secret, to hid all the mistakes" Shikimaru looked up to his Sensei, not seeing the reaction he expected, his own expression set into a serious stone.

The crowds were growing larger and our spot growing a little tight. We were kind of blocking access to the rest of the street, well not really but standing in any sort of traffic is a bit impolite. Asuma was just now picking up on this, concerning the public navigating around us like an obstacle.

"Why don't we get something to eat, just the three of us, what do you say Arjies?" I considered the invitation for a second, I'd been in a dark place for quite some time but around them I was laughing, the uplift in my mood convinced me to comply.

I nodded my head and Shikimaru added a question to Asuma's invitation. "No Chouji?"

"Agh don't worry about him, his training with his father and I hear when he gets home his parents plan a big feast for him"

"Why, Is it his birthday?" I asked oblivious to the habits of their team mate and his parents.

Asuma shut his eyes and stretched his hands behind his head "No just what they usually do" slightly embarrassed at their expense.

"Oh…." I blinked "so where are we eating?"

…

Over the BBQ meal we discussed the training game Shikimaru wanted to implement, this after he complained about the Chunin exercises we played thinking it would be like Shogi. Asuma listened intensively to all the changes I and Shikimaru made to the game. When the meal was done he finally said.

"This game is a military secret, you do realise that?" He pressed his forefingers together and held them against his lips, waiting for our response.

"It's nowhere near the same game anymore." I criticized his argument throwing up my hands from the table. "They played it in an open field, how useless is that, in real life you don't see the enemy coming or where they are" The irori (hearth/fire-pit covered by table frame) in the middle of the table made the wood warm and toasty to the hands. It was nice to rest yourself against something comforting but getting away from the heat occasionally in argument was fun too.

"Exactly, our game will be unique in that it will actually be like Shogi" Shikimaru argued with a grimaces aimed at Asuma who sighed, gathering that he wasn't about to forget regretting labelling the game as shogi.

"In Shogi you can see the enemy's side of the field" Asuma put a hand on his Knee, he could tell the dispute would not be settled easily.

"Ya but in Shogi pieces move in turns" Shikimaru pulled a hand over his hair "you only really see your enemies move after they've made it" Asuma puffed at his cigarette and ordered more meat, now coming to terms with his earlier assumption; this debate wasn't going to end any time soon.

I waited for the Waiter to leave before continuing the attack "Besides we're not talking about Shogi here, where talking about a game I beat Shikimaru in" Asuma's cigarette hung loose in his open mouth, I found it a little insulting that my victory was such a surprise. "… and it wasn't because my strategy was the better but because I rushed his defence with everything at once"

"It wasn't even a strategy!" Shikimaru yelled outraged at my proclamation and he was right, the game we played as a test could be so easily manipulated. Tactic and the means at which you played, held little control over a bull rush in at the victory.

"I see" Asuma conceded "I will have to speak to the Hokage and your father about these changes before it can be made into an official game" I was beginning to wonder, what is Asuma's job in the leaf? I don't know why it only became apparent to me now, but he seemed to deal a lot in the affairs of Hokage and the politics in connection with Land Of Fire.

Shikimaru must have already known what Asuma's job was because his next question skipped over inquiry into what Asuma had to do with the approval of our game idea. "Why do you have to speak to my Dad? He's head of strategy." That was an interesting question, what would the head of strategy have to do with a game? Even though the game was of a strategic back it still didn't answer the question, after all these were serious figures within the Leaf.

"I think he'd rather prefer the term Commander" Asuma put his hands up in an effort to push off the questions, for now. "Let's just eat and enjoy the meal, alright?"

…

After the meal was done and we had our fair share of conversation, we headed out and parted ways. I thought I would enjoy a few more hours of training in the forest before heading home for studies while honing my chakra control in preparation for sleep. Still being midday it meant I had at least 4 hours of intense training to do, but suspiciously like a shady accident Tensue stepped out of an alley way to bump into me.

"My Subject! What a prize to find you here hm hm hm I mean surprise" Tensue laughed in a slow drawn out manner like the beginning of an evil cackle. He was the Medic ninja from my time in the hospital, seeming even creepier than before.

I pointed a finger at him in thought "Agh, Tensue was it?" I pretended not to remember, hopeful that some of those memories were lost to time; tragedy.

"Don't tell me you forgot your oath already?" Tensue smirked, an eerie gleam flashing off his glasses.

I took a step back "Hey I never made that oath!" but eased my stance when I realised the ploy Tensue made. He was chuckling to my anxiety, the oath I didn't make in his offer to teach me medical herbs in exchange for my endurance as his subject.

"Ha so you do remember me?" I had the feeling after Tensue I would develop a phobia for Hospitals. "I still require a sample of your blood, in exchange I'll tell you more about your Jutsu" Now that was something I needed to know, something valuable.

"How do you intend to get this, sample" I opened my stance, in case it was a fight he wanted, I always had that feeling 'this medic ninja wanted to hurt me'.

"Willingly, of course" The crazed look across his face vanished and his stance reformed from the shifty figure out of the shadows to a well-respected Medic. "If you will, come with me and we will make our way to the Leaf Shinobi Hospital to conduct the rest of our evaluation"

…

Inside the Leaf Shinobi Hospital a sequence of tests were performed on me, using sealing arts and tech combined. A group of Medic Ninja were able through the use of Fuuinjutsu to determine the amount of chakra each cell in my body possessed. With tech support they ran endurance and stamina surveillance of my muscle strength and body condition. They looked at the inner workings of my chakra network and the density of my focused chakra when I mustered up my chakra control. They calculated the finest levels at which I was able to maintain chakra regulation and the degree at which I could expend chakra before draining it all away.

At the end of the examination I was handed a tape of paper and told to exit to the next room, there I found Tensue who ripped the page out of my hands. On the long sheet of paper was a series of numbers and columns I couldn't read into the meaning of, but he seemed to understand them punching in calculations as he read.

"Amazing" Tensue said looking through the data a computer spat out while he entered more figures in.

I stood there dazed by the level of tech around me. The computers and machines looked well maintained and dusted; you would almost expect with the number of them that there would be a lot of dirt to collect but the equipment looked well looked after. The walls were filled with Fuuinjutsu diagrams stuck up like paintings over an outline of the human body, along with scrolls tucked away neatly in open pigeon holed cupboards. There were also draws with the names of medical plants, each label with their own paper seal, all around us. A few disturbing but accurate acupuncture dolls hung around with the title of the body's organs on each. You could see that this was both a professional and efficient working environment and I guess I should have expected that of a Shinobi hospital; a dedicated environment to skilled shinobi who were equally determined in their proficiency as ninja, medical or otherwise.

"Your Body, Arjies, is most amazing" Tensue waved me in as I toyed with the complement. _Awe shucks you don't have to flatter me, I know I'm amazing_

Looking through a microscope he leaned his head out so that I could see "This is a slide of your blood and a foreign microbe" I looked through the electro-microscope, it showed a vision of white and grey.

"As you can see, the dark grey mass is your blood, note this is not a white blood cell just a slide of a red blood cell" The grey blob of my blood moved its way around on the slide, I looked up seeing an image of what was under the microscope playing out for Tensue.

He pointed to it with an extender (long pointing devise) "Now watch what happens when it gets near the foreign microbe" as it neared the lighter grey cell the dark grey cell of my blood flared up erratically, spiking out in a volatile manner before reaching the foreign body. When it eventually reached the body, the foreign cell burst and deflated out of existence.

"What just happened to that cell?" I frowned my eyes to the display, it was pretty fantastic to think that was my blood but I thought there must be something more to what I'd been shown.

"It was destroyed, do you know what this means for medical ninjutsu!" Tensue sounded excited by the hidden proclamation but his darker crazier side remained concealed. "White blood cells are the body's defence but you have shown here that your red blood cells are able to defend as well, but how Arjies How was it able, how!" He seemed to be working up to something but I was more concerned that if I didn't answer that question his other side might show.

"I don't know doctor, How?" I didn't really know the proper address for a medic ninja but I needed to use something to bring a distance of formality to the near lapsing situation, I could see it falling into mayhem soon by the look in his eyes.

"How is a very important question Arjies" I felt like he was quoting from my Guardians parental hand book, 'Why is a very important question Arjies' only his means of disciple meant a different line of torture; medical subject piece 'A'. "Using the tech we have here at the Medical Shinobi labs, I have determined that your blood has chakra" It was like he was polishing off the dust that collected on his mind, making his profession a little less nutty by promoting it through shameless self-appreciation.

"Of course my blood has chakra!" I voiced my disappointment at his final conclusion. "Even though most ninja have chakra in their blood I'm probably the first to use my blood as a means of chakra storage" The blood in chakra is often used to power seals when your own natural control over your chakra networks is disabled, it is also used in the ability of summoning jutsu's although for what reasons I have yet to discover.

"Yes Arjies but your blood is very different" his lenses flashed and a grim smirk replaced the decorum and tone in his voice. "Your blood can use chakra, it can manipulate the energy you have given it in order to perform its own jutsus"

"What!? Is that why my red blood cell could kill that other cell" I looked back at the screen and then back to Tensu, what!?

"There is something more to it than just that" He pulled up another slide which showed my blood approaching a wall of cells and depositing content onto it "This is your blood once again, but this time they are responding to foreign tissue, notice what they are doing? They are giving up nutrition in order to absorb more chakra. Your blood is not only able to use chakra, it is also hungry for more"

I bit my lip to the sound of that, "Is that dangerous? I mean will they do the same thing in my body!" I grabbed a hold of the cold steel table nearby, dropping a few medical instruments, feeling a little lightheaded to the news.

The medic's instruments clanged along to his words "No, because your body identifies with itself, but for anyone near you your blood will sacrifice nutrition for its thirst for chakra" I felt the room spin to the deafening comprehension.

"That's why! That's why Neji was able to fight another match in the tournament after me! Why Naruto could battle Gaara after his visit to the hospital, because I touched them, because my blood gave them the nutritional strength to generate more chakra and heal" The Medical ninja's behaviour switched to the task of recording this idea.

As he typed in the details he reflected his studies off me like a sounding board "…Your blood is saturated, improving your body's proficiency in rapid healing, the transfer of chakra at the loss of saturation lead to the temporarily gain in their remedial attribute, harnessing your recuperative abilities…" Tensue further mumbled away to the task while I considered this new found knowledge.

"Does that mean whenever I use my ability against an opponent, I momentarily amplify their ability to heal while gaining a small portion of their chakra?" Tensue swiftly typed away my question as he slipped into a world of figures and sums, along with fanatical elation dripping from the overextended grin that now crept onto his face. The problems with my jutsu would have to be asked and answered by my own mind, for now it was time for me to do some slipping away of my own.

…

I was close to home, close to where I'd usually do my ninja training, when I saw Neji. _Neji, didn't I promise myself that I would do some ninja training with Neji? Might as well, considering all the side tracking I've been doing today._

I ran to a full stop in front of him, the wind rushing by my ears halting to a still breeze on reaching my finish. "Neji Hyuuga, It's been a while since I've seen you, how are you doing?"

Neji couldn't avoid noting I was there; it's hard to ignore it when someone almost collides with you in greeting, he turned to me in full acknowledgment of my salutation. "Arjie's Ages, I as well have seen little of you." He still had that chip on his shoulder, Mr superior, like all he talked to were lesser "How am I doing you ask? I am well, my lessons with Hiashi Hyuuga have proved prosperous" this, was something new. His training with the head of Hyuuga clan was insightful but in it to that he was revealing more of himself then just, 'I am fine'.

"I see our conversation in the grounds of battle have not rubbed off on you adversely" I added my own charm of superiority to the mix, it was actually quite fun to speak like this… maybe that's why he does it.

"It is quite true that our banter has swayed me to an approach I would have been quick to shun before, but it tis nay ye whom hath harkened my sway" Neji kept his face composed as he reached a new level of tongue twisted forked air and supremacy.

I put my hands into the equation to compete with the level of musk in the air, gesturing elaborately as I spoke "If not I then who, for I have travelled transversely through the paths of grey. I have walked backwards down the valleys of hay. I have harkened that which already be Harkened, I have swayed that which already swayed. For thou hath nah thee prowess nor thee exuberance that don heather forth and anon dot come." I put a large and phoney kingly pronounce on and added to the prominence of my voice "Name ye thou swayer fourth for I have cometh to sway ye further still!" people started to gather around, pardoned by the swaying of my arms and the theatre of my voice

Neji looked around himself, his face still stone and emotionless, but now he added drama to his voice saying "Naruto Uzumaki!" He remained bold sticking his chest out further to my horror.

"Nay it cannot be!" I stretched my voice into a ghostly wailed to my despair. "I twice strike the rock and the rock strikes me." I fell to a knee, enjoying the theatrics and the crowd "Horror Horror, oh a most unspeakable Horror" I struck my hands up as if asking the gods why. "Say tis not so"

"I fear it tis true! I art bested by Naruto Uzumaki and surly ye be bested too" Neji grasped my face dramatically "For his words hath cracked a fault in my heart and surely that fault may split forth and crack a fault in you" Neji was subtly hinting that he was about to whack me if I continued.

"This pains me most fiercely my friend, for if thou hath not spoken in such a way, thou would have not been spoken too, thusly the same way" I gave my own insight, telling Neji that this theatre was of a direct result of him talking down to me in his kingly manner. "Now let us away, the show has closed and the task has changed, for we must away to better our sway and harken to that most fiercely greater than that of Naruto Uzumaki" that was our cue to escape. I put my hands in seal in preparation to chakra burst away when…

"Did someone call my name" and orange jump suit appeared. I lowered my eyebrows when I saw who it was, Naruto. He was scratching his face in question to all the activity around Neji and I.

I pointed at him "Is that not the demon you spoke of" I said aloud before shunning myself for using that word "Thee Great sayer, thee Great Good Sage of Friendship" I tried to remedy my use of the word 'demon' but failed with each use of 'Great' in connection to Naruto, I just couldn't make my mind comply. "We surly cannot allow this great man to leave our sight! Grab hold of him and bring him to the stage" I looked around myself, at the patch of dirt that I just called a stage, "Bring him here!" I said instead.

"What no, your tickling agh ouch, that's not my butt" Naruto clambered while being brought to me. _Using the power of an audience was, hmm, satisfying._

Neji looked a bit nerves about this whole ordeal, now being stretch out further he said "We must a-way with the Great Sage of… friendship. A-way to a place called 'far away from here' " Neji put a hand to Naruto and I and we all Chakra burst out of existence to a nearby patch of trees.

"What was that about!" Naruto demanded getting up from the floor after failing the landing, being thrown somewhere by someone else's chakra wasn't easy. The pointed over his shoulder to the confounded crowds who were oblivious to our hiding spot so nearby.

"Agh nothing Naruto, I was just teaching Neji a lesson" I inclined my head at Neji and gave a half smile, I enjoyed the play but it was a bit much to endure it for so long. "Nice seeing you around again by the way." A reluctant thought found a way onto my lips "What a great idea" I praised myself for the unwanted suggestion "Why don't we all train together? Neji and I had some chakra training planned, want to join?" I looked to Neji who rested his shoulders to the idea, submitting, considering how I unfolded his earlier reluctance to succumb. Naruto on contrary was bouncing with enthusiasm.

…

"This is not my usual chakra training." Neji stifled his frustration, pinching a nerve between his eye brows "I'm beginning to wonder what I'm still doing here" he was watching Naruto climb up trees, which was what he had been doing for the last 3 minutes.

I had to be the stabilising variable between two very conflicting compounds, like oil and water I had to be the emulsifier that bonds the two into a cream "Well what do you usually do to hone your chakra" Neji was very well known for his mastery over chakra, at least among the genin of the last generation.

"I meditate, and focus my chakra around myself until it becomes a visible veneer of essence about myself" Neji was describing the most common way Ninja practise chakra control, the way I practised it as well, but I believed Naruto needed something more visually and physically stimulating.

"How do you practise chakra control Naruto, do you always climb trees?" climbing trees couldn't possibly be his only method because it would never differ, the amount of control would remain to that of the requirement of tree climbing.

"Nna-well I don't usually practise chakra control" Naruto admitted, Neji and I both rolling our eyes in revelation to how underwhelmed we were by his confession. Jumping off the tree to fall down in a seated position next to us on the leaf ridden grass, Naruto ignored our pointed stares and continued. "-but pervy sage first taught me chakra control on hot water" He looked up in thought and reassessed with a finger to his lip "Or maybe it was just so he could spy on naked girls" Gripping his foot in excitement, he leaned back to plop back onto his feet with a leaver and thrust technique, ready to brave more training regardless of this 'sage's' motives.

"Hmm, pervy sage you say, is that where your learnt that naked jutsu of yours? " hmm… naked jutsu… hmm

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto was just about to activate his Sexy jutsu when Neji grabbed out and took control of Naruto's hands shaking his head 'NO' "Aaany way, pervy sage is Master Jiraiya. His a real pervert" Well you don't say, I mean it's bad enough that he circulates that porno book of his but he also happens to be one of our best ninja… how embarrassing.

"Ok, so how about we take water walking and combine it with meditation." The two looked at me and brought a sly smile to me face. Taking up the role of teach I continued "Through meditation you compress your chakra into a fine point, when walking on water you create a plateau of chakra that sits on the surface of the water" I looked at them again, hnn, still not getting my reasoning. "Walking on water requires a thin film of chakra to stabilise and harden the tension of the water surfer, meditation requires a fine point. If we combined the two we would get a fine film of chakra that stabilises and hardens any surface like let's say, leaves"

Naruto snapped his fingers saying "*click* I've got it, we'll call it leaf walking!" with excitement on his face, like that had been my aim all along.

"Ya we can call it that, but if it works, it's also the sneaky jutsu." I'd been thinking up the theory for a while but always pushed it aside for later. "You would be able to sneak up on anyone and they won't be able to hear the crushed leaves alerting them to your attack"

Neji hovered over the idea suspiciously, doubtful that the technique would work he eyed me thoughtfully "A thin film of this, 'fine chakra' would have to be put around the leaves you stood on in order to protect them from being crushed, would you be able to do that?"

"The question Neji is, would you!" I teased and presented the field ahead of us "The leaves are just waiting for us to put theory into practise"

"Wow!" Naruto rolled off to the task, diving into the leaves out of excitement before coming to the sense to try walking steadily without crushing them.

I tried out the technique myself, casting out a fine spray of chakra breeze to cheat a bit in my objective at learning the technique first. My foot still crunched through the soft surfacing of the leafy grass.

I watched Neji hoping for some inspiration and tricks to the trade, chakra was his speciality, but he failed too. _Hmm, defiantly harder than I thought._

I picked up a leaf and spun it around on my palm, if this were a real situation the leaves would be moving around as we walked through them or as the breeze blew or the ground shifted under foot. I coated the leaf with my hand, chakra entombing it. Even at this intensity with it in my hand where I had the most control, the dry leaf only crushed under the force of my chakra. The problem was a leaf was weaker than paper, it crushed rather than folded, even shearing forces resulted in crumpled leaf. It was too brittle but that wasn't a reason to give up. It was like the Great Kami was issuing me a challenge, and I was saying, 'Bring it on!'

I looked beyond my hand, the leaf gently searing to the power of my chakra folding over it, and watched with a curl in my smile, Neji and Naruto. Neji casted out nets of chakra, something I had never seen before, that reminded me of the chakra threads used in puppet jutsu. He chucked them out over the leaves with a grace that said Hyuuga yet I doubted any of those stiff necked nobles would ever try such a thing. The net provided a surfacing mesh to the top of the leaves, but with every step he took that superficial surface crumbled and the sound of crushed leaves could still be heard. He grimaced and tried again, something not taught to him by a noble life or by a belief in a predestine and inevitable fate; but by the hardship of vengeful loneliness, friendship and by Naruto and Lee's willpower.

Naruto was trying a different approach, cheating. He summoned up two shadow clones that grabbed hold of him. He was trying to lighten his steps on the leaves by having his clones lift his weight off the ground. A mischievous grin sat on his face but when he looked around to watch our attempts, at cheating, his demeanour changed to that of determination and shuffled away his attention seeking methodology.

…an hour passed and I managed to half my goal by dividing a leaf and concentrating on that snapped off portion within my hand until it surfaced it's self with my chakra unharmed. Neji and Naruto tip toeing and uttering curses to the repetition of failed attempts, but continued the training, watching each other spitefully with resolve to be the first leaf walker.

…two hours and I had a whole leaf. The objective was possible, but now I had to focus that same chakra into a group of leaves. With each leaf having a different intensity of chakra that it could endure, the task was beginning to feel impossible once again. The heavy vibration of chakra activation could be heard on and off, emanating from my two companions as sweat beaded their focused faces.

…three hours and I could just barely press down a hand against the grounds leafy concealment. The others, on seeing my success, recollected my first methods and began their own endeavours, sitting down to start from step one.

..Four and a half hours, I reached a ground breaking step, crawling on the ground. With the weight of my body spread out the leaves had less crushing force applied to them, but I was getting tired no, we were getting tired.

"Phew yu yu yu, man it's getting hot" It was night, it was not hot, it was just the heat of the chakra bending.

"Are you kidding me; I can do this all night" Naruto collapsed to the ground. "I can do this, all night" he mumbled a final time before blacking out.

"Naruto Uzimak, huff" Neji commended and collapsed too, I think secretly Neji wasn't willing to give up until Naruto did. "Do not assist me Ages, I am fine" His proud character persisting even when he was exhausted.

I wasn't as drained as the others, right at the beginning of the jutsu I took the slow approach. Both Naruto and Neji throw all there efforts in, not willing to be bested by the other, while I studied the undertaking before delving into practise. Yes, study is the key to all endeavours of life but surly it is the most boring, for was it not their eagerness to complete the task that made my endurance to succeed more exciting? A philosophy for another day…

"Come on Neji, time to go" I offered an arm but proud Neji got up from the ground without my effort. Naruto would be a problem, out cold and I had no idea where he lives. "Augh, I guess I'll take you to my place" I leaned down and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm, slinging it over my shoulder to drag him behind myself.

…

Naruto woke to the sound of my sketch book at work. I didn't often sketch, well more like I never sketched things, but this was particularly interesting.

Naruto opened his eyes and remained stiff still "Hey Argies" he was still bear hugging one of the pillows I was unable to rip free from him. "Where am I?" he was just about to get up when…

I gently pressed a hand against his shoulder "Du du du du, stay still I'm busy" It was still early in the morning; I was hoping he would sleep a little longer. "I'm making a sketch of your tattoo"

"Why?" Naruto asked simply, still he gave in and remained rested.

"I thought it was quite interesting, don't you find your tattoo interesting?" Naruto nodded his head confirming my interest as being well enough motive for him to remain still "I don't sketch things too often, I'm not a great artist and mainly I can only draw what I can see, two dimensional. Which is why when I see something I like, I enjoy keeping it somewhere I can look at it often"

Naruto hugged the pillow to himself tighter "Arjies, why is my shirt off" He looked up at me, I was sitting directly behind his head.

"It was sleeping time, I couldn't let you sleep fully cloth, that would be uncomfortable." I made my final stroke and completed the rework of Naruto's tattoo "Which is why I removed your clothes for you, you were so tired after the…"

"You took my clothes off?" the look of innocence on Naruto's face made me question what he was asking, but he hugged his pillow tighter and my doubts vanished "I don't know this place, where are we?" he ignored his question, offering a new one to settle any offence.

"You can get up now, unless you're still tired, it's only about 2 o' clock in the morning. You're at my place, my Guardians bread house and home combined" It was early in the morning and I felt myself slip into an eloquent and talkative nature, the subtle chatter of sleep. "My clans people build our houses in this manner, one part profession and one part home. It helps their customers remember where they live and where they work is the same place, which I guess sends many different messages of both meaning and will of intent" I packed away my drawings before coming to rest beside Naruto, staring up at the wood board ceiling of a bread shop.

"If I was asleep how long did you sleep for, I kept dreaming about training, is that what woke you up?" Naruto placed his arms behind his head letting the pillow fall between us

"Don't you want to see my drawing?" It was only natural for someone to be curious about a drawing of a personal reflection, of something owned to them. However, Naruto shook his head and voiced a nay in the form of a 'nah'. It meant that this tattoo wasn't something Naruto identified as being a part of his own or even a liked aspect of himself, it was as if he treated it as more of a scare than a committed art work imprinted on flesh. Oh how I enjoy unfolding a person's psyche… now what was his question, hmm 'If I was asleep how long did you sleep for, I kept dreaming about training, is that what woke you up?' agh yes.

"I don't sleep much; don't worry its part of my clans training" I lifted the pillow case I slept with and dropped it near Naruto so he could hear the sound, the jangle "It's full of stones, it's how I learnt to sleep less. Four hours is all the human body needs to function at its fullest, three days is the time needed of our physique to regenerate over-worked muscles and one week is the optimal time in which the immune system recovers from aliment"

Naruto scratched his head "I don't get sick much, except when I drink off milk, then I get real sick" He slid a hand across his nose like the thought of getting sick was the trigger to an excessive bout of DOOOM! I laughed to the thought and Naruto smiled, opening his mouth to revealing more of himself. "Kakashi sensei and Sakura are always telling me I need to rest more when I end up in the hospital, those guys, no one needs to stay for that many days! I always have to tell them I'm fine and there would be a whole argument about recovery time and then I'd escape and you know how it is" He was a rapid healer after all. There were various ninja who could heal at a fast rate, for many different reasons and according to where they applied their chakra or what seals or bloodline they had. Although this was the first I'd heard of Naruto having this ability, it was nice to know he was so open to me about these ninja traits. It was fascinating seeing this side of him, it made me consider that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Most people say that you have to rest when you are sick, I don't think my family shares the same opinion. I once saw my Aunt go on for weeks lifting 40Kg bags of flour when she had the worst of flues. She didn't do any cooking at that time, understandably, but she sure did do a lot of stock keeping ha" Agh memories, those nasty little creatures that make you happy for a second before that sinking realisation returns; they are gone.

"Where is your Aunt?" Naruto added to my weight, the pain of loss still dragging heavy on my ability to press on. "I don't hear anyone around, do they still stay here?" He sat up slightly to look around at the emptiness of my home, the hollows in my heart.

"Sigh*, they went away" I offered up my words to myself, to my inner being, should I lie to Naruto? "The only thing is, no one knows where they went away too" Naruto's has already revealed so much to me, why should I lie to him about something that is already gossiped among genin ninja, after all if Shikimaru knows it's likely Ino knows too… gossip girl.

"Oh… I see" Naruto looked down, sympathy, pity, understanding they all revolved around the same emotion of empathy. "I know what it's like to live alone. I've never had parents or guardians. I only had the orphanage." He settled back down to reflex his thoughts off the ceiling "Those kids with their grubby little hands, you had to fight for everything in the orphanage, even sleep"

"I understand" I offered, now seeing the truth of his empathy for me as a sadness within him. "I could sense that defensive instinct in you, how you grabbed that pillow, it couldn't have been very easy finding yourself in that situation. Looking for the answer to the question 'Who is Naruto', I find myself asking that question all the time, 'Who am I'" It was nice to talk while everyone else was asleep, you thought of the craziest things to chat about and they all seemed fun when the lights went out. Naruto hummed and appeared to be stuck in thought about the proposed philosophical question, 'Who am I'?

A soft moon light chilled in through the window, I drew the blanket closer even though I wasn't sleepy, the sound of crickets harping in the distance.

"Hey Arjies? Why do you sleep with stones? You were trying to explain, but I didn't really understand" Naruto tapped my pillow case full of stones, testing to see if they were real.

"When I was still young, maybe at the age of four, my guardians started planting small stones in my bed. Slowly the number of stones collected and gradually I became used to sleeping on a harder and harder bed, eventually you can sleep anywhere without discomfort" I tugged on my walker beads, the braded beads of the drifting mist wondering winds people, my people "These beads are a reminder of that, part of a reminded. When you sleep on stones you no longer sleep for comfort but instead your body sleeps when it is needed. The other part is that sleeping on stones is painful, it hardens your body over time, and that's what the walker beads are for" I detached me beads and whacked them against my arm. "They are a conditioning tool; by striking your body regularly you harden yourself against impacts, cuts and all forms of abrasions."

"Oh man that's amazing I want to be like that!" Naruto hummed and reconsidered "Though I heal superfast so what would be the point, hmm?" He returned to the stare at me with stars in his eyes, Lee style "You must be quite serious about being a ninja, your people sound amazing!" I almost for a second found mock in Naruto's words, but there was no lie in his eye, Naruto was blissfully honest. He had no ability to be manipulative or sarcastic; It is as if he has somehow turned stupidity into a super power.

I eased into this thought, staring up at the ceiling had never been so gratifying before, I thought of how I had grown in the last month. I felt like I was virtually invisible in the genin academy, which as a ninja wasn't so bad a strategy of survival, but I overcame defeatism and remained dedicated. During the Chunin exams I wasn't regarded as a challenge worthy of effort, yet I survived all their challenges, their written tests, mind games and trials. My favourite part of it was the forest of death; trap making has always been my aptitude and I revelled in that environment, I enjoyed it, luring in stronger opponents and watching them succumb to my treachery and tact. Then finally the tournament arrived; after the preliminary and training in preparation for the ultimate test, I was ready. Facing off against Neji was, beyond my expectations, it was glorious and from there I grew from an unknown ninja to a recognised and well feared dread. I-I only hope that's true, that now that I have been noticed, I am a ninja people would fear to act against. In spite of everything, hasn't that all been good? Even though I don't know what has happened to my guardians, where they went, I can look back and step forward knowing I am more than I was yesterday. Isn't that why Naruto is here with me now, because I'm more than what I was then, because I am no longer the faceless class mate, overlooked, forgotten, but rather someone they can call friend? Maybe this is my purpose now within the Leaf?

Naruto shock me from my superfluous question, breaking from our silent converse with jubilation "Let's start training again! While Neji is asleep, oh man it's going to be so cool, he won't know what hit him" It was extraordinary, the level of stamina and nerve he had. "His going to be so puzzled next time we practise together" His cat like grin spoke crafty and mischief all in one boast of a smile.

"Ha, Ok sure let's do this!" I decided it best to merge into Naruto's enthusiasm; his character would never change. The parable echoed in my mind; 'What you cannot deflect, you absorb' therefore I would absorb Naruto's nature rather than try to curb his zeal, I would be the zeal! "Neji is going to be so mystified; I can't wait to see the look on his smug face when we are all of a sudden better than him. Better than a chakra master!" I said jumping up, fist pump!

...

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	12. Missing Mission:

**Missing Mission:**

Thursdays were the days I took off for training my Jutsus and any new techniques. For some reason Thursdays felt good. Endurance training, body hardening, chakra control and research were like hobbies but Thursdays were like day offs.

I woke up late to give my prey time to come out of hiding. Walking past non-ninjas, the best way to enhance this particular ability; I was trying to figure out my blood mist jutsu. I still had trouble coming to terms with what Tensue discovered; that I couldn't use my ability without healing my target. Casting out my gentle breeze technique I spread my blood mist over the people; unnoticed. It was strange, in a way I was helping them by studying myself, my blood delivering my saturated compounds… The trade-off I received in return was very small, their chakra was a very weak profit because they were civilians, as well as the fact that I was losing strength through the vitality my blood scarified in lust.

Blood mist sacrifices saturation for Chakra. This was all I could really observe from my exploitations of the villages in the Leaf. I noticed a particularly sick man and decided to look at my flaws from a new angle. _Can I heal him?_ I happened to know a little about blood, since gaining the ability I'd been doing a tiny bit of studying on the topic, even before I started manipulating my plasma I knew from the Academy that chakra and blood play a big role in healing. This is why hospitals use blood transfusions on patients with incurable diseases. Taking out the bad blood and introducing healthier blood extended the life span of their patients and alleviated some of the symptoms, which leads to a more bearable existence for the affiliated.

I cast my gentle breeze out, focusing as it travelled through the multitude to my intended target; I strained my eyes to see if it had any effect. Slowly the sick man rolled his shoulders and his face washed away his paled complexion with a frown. He took a deep breath before continuing his path through the crowd, he seemed more elevated, more physically capable, far better; Success!

Well that was strange, maybe I should focus on that; healing. I cast out my jutsu again but faulted. A distinct call in the distant winds, rung in my ears. Messenger hawk!

"Lady HoKage…!" One of the Chunin knocked on the Hokage's door just ahead of me. He seemed to have been waiting a while already, he and the others. I hadn't seen my fellow Chunin since Shikimaru and I played that Chunin training test, what was it called again?

"Ikiyothro" I called out in greeting to the Chunin knocking on the door, "Nice to see you again after the Bo taoshi game" I waved to the man, he was much older them me but it was nice to use him as a diversion during that game. Most of the Chunin had weapons, he in particular had a massive war-hammer which made him really hard not to notice, this was why I used him as just the decoy I needed in the game of Bo taoshi. Bo taoshi was a simple game of capturing an enemy's strong point, in the game they used a wooden poll to demonstrate the strategically advantage of height as a tool for surveying the battle field. Shikamaru and I were told to stand on the polls and our fellow Chunin would hold them up, your objective was to knock your opponents poll down. On opposing teams this means a field with one poll on either end. After the fourth round of losing to Shikamaru I came up with a devious plot. Instead of leaving Chunin behind to steady my poll I sent off Ikiyothro with a small group of mean looking ninja while a substitution jutsu seemingly held up my pole. I assigned another group the duty of taking down Shikamaru's poll, I ordered them to wait for the counter attack to clash with Ikiyothro before launching an attack that circumvented Shikimaru's defences total, taking victory with his defeat. Shikamaru probably could see the deception, but with his main forces already clashing with my first wave, it was too late for him to command his ninja to fall back and hold off my main force of attack.

"Why did she let the Genin in before us Chunin!" Ikiyothro's knuckles knocked against the hollow timber of the door, his mood sour and the echo bold. The Hokage was obviously ignoring the man, the sound of her throat clearing in disapproval from inside her office was an unwelcoming grunt touched with terrible disdain.

"If you carry on like that you might not want the Hokage to open the door" I shifted my gaze to see Shikimaru slouched on the floor, his back against the wall like he'd found the perfect place for a morning nap. "That Hokage is dangerous" I took it he meant she isn't as mild as the old Hokage. The Chunin filled room was silent except for the three of us, the Hokage's office was a place of great reference… And with Tsunada as Hokage, a foreboding threat of reprimand.

"I was supposed to be fishing today, Day off, leisure time, time with the family" Ikiyothro's harp strung complaint made it hard not to sympathise with the man, it was my day off too come to think of it "Good times with friends, free time, you know that kind a deal. Not messenger hawk!" He turned away from the door, surrendering to Shikimaru's approach, instead of struggle against the wait he rested his back against it.

"The life of a Shinobi" I sighed, not that I was in agreement. I wanted to let Ikiyothro know that I understand, not to ostracise the man with my mastery of patients.

"Ya but with that life comes rules and a sense of duty and respect" Ikiyothro paused to add depth to his words. The smell of mildew on pages freshly dug up from the ninja archived, filled the silence. All the Shinobi in the room straightened their postures to magnify a solemn sense of pride for honour and service, with their expressions full of glorious self-respect they listened intently to what Ikiyothro had to say next "We Chunin have suffered so much in order to gain the rank of middle ninja, which has earned us certain privileges here in the Leaf. That does not include being ordered to service on a day off only to be placed on the waiting list, because Genin have been ordered in before you!" He held a fist up rattled it in indignation.

The room rung with its silence, the expected applause I supposed Ikiyothro predicted was met with chuckles which chided into a roar of waving shores as bemusement caught flame into expression.

 _What?_ I hung my mouth open for a moment… lowered my pride spired chin and chuckled with an eased sense of disappointment and humour at the absurdity of Ikiyothro's hurt ego.

"What?" He stretched the question with a lack of comprehension for their source of hilarity "I'm being serious here!" he wrangled the air with a fist, cursing "Curse you nah Sayers, I have a right to demand dignity" The room roared even further to the passion prominent in the man's conviction to stand regardless of their over spilled laughter.

The Chunin in the room hooted along with my amusement, for I too found this mirthful, before quickly remembering that they were outside the Hokage's office.

"Agh man Ikiyothro we all feel ergh… underappreciated sometimes." As I was unable to put a comforting hand against his shoulder (for his height was greater than my own) I instead gave a comforting comradely punch, which was quickly shoved away. "There's no need to start a rally over it, we are ninja after all, we can handle a little tough love"

"But I" Ikiyothro put a finger up in his defence before losing track. "When you…" He pointed "HEY! Wait a minute! I'm a Chunin and…"

"So is he" Shikimaru finished the man's statement. Ikiyothro couldn't pretend he's above being teased by me, for I'm chunin too, Even though a genin could possibly get away with the same tact too.

Ikiyothro stared at me shifting his rage from the Hokage to me, and no I wasn't about to get into a fist fight here "Hey Ikiyothro, I'm sorry, I can tell you're a bit ticked off today and I'm not the person who's going to add to that" I offered out my hand, an agreement/apology that was a hope for no hard feelings to persist. I didn't know whether he took it that I was the cause of his humiliation.

Mumbling to himself he turned his head to the side, trying to wipe the red off of face. "You know you could have told me I was only a decoy in Bo taoshi" He lightened his mood with a sharp grin saying "but I wish I could have captured that look on Shikimaru's face, it was the perfect look of shocked embarrassment over losing to you"

"Hey I take offence to that!" I blurted before Shikimaru groaned, apparently he didn't like being reminded that he lost… hmm I wonder how I can use that to my advantage in our next game of Bo taoshi, when we run the improved version we created together with Asuma.

Time passed. The Hokage's door opened and a squad of three genin, I had never seen before, parted through us and left the room. The three genin all seemed very strange characters, each distinct in how odd they appeared. They did not seem like Leaf shinobi yet they had the leaf symbol on their protectors. One genin had chalk white frail skin, the other had large arms and legs and a silver tinge to his skin, the last genin was the most unusual with what looked like giant white bird wings fitted onto her back. How is it I have never seen them before? Surly I would have noticed ninja like them.

Following after the three strange genin were all the familiar faces of the regular genin I knew.

Naruto was about to open his mouth and not quite ready to hear him shout at the top of his voice I interrupted "Who were those ninja Naruto? I have never seen them before" The doubtless scheme worked and distraction removed his lips from his initial volume.

Putting a hand to his chin after Sasuke brushed past in a hurry to complete the mission that had just been assigned, Naruto hummed "I don't know" it seems he hadn't known them either.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the pressure point within his collarbone region. One of the most painful areas aside from the spit glands and groin and I was certain Sakura wouldn't want to grab any of those. "Come one we have a mission" Naruto shouted out in objection before screaming in sudden pain as Sakura applied pressure.

"A little cruel don't you don't you think, Sakura?" I tilted my head while she proceeded to drag Naruto from the room, the shorter figure of Naruto being hauled mercilessly out of the reception area of the Hokage's office.

"Awe thanks Argies" Sakura blushed, I pointed to myself in question. "Pressure points are cool now that you mention it" She smiled and winked at the same time, and I could not help but think. _Did I perhaps make myself unclear in my questioning?_

I felt completely stunted, "What, a… I-I said CRUEL!" Too late, Naruto's remaining companion had already left to their assigned mission and it was now time for the Chunin to hear what part they had to play.

The number of off duty Chunin who filled the room, fit comfortably within the Hokage's waiting area. This was a testament of how few Chunin were off duty, because the waiting room was not very large. Now it was time to enter the Hokage's office as one body, Chunin.

Shizune ushered us into the room, we stood in the formal rigid platoon formation for the Hokage to address us together as one unit.

"An hour ago" The Hokage wasn't behind her desk instead she paced the room. I instantly perked up to pay proper attention, whatever it was it must be grave for her to summon so many of us here. "One of the Daimyo's distant relatives sent a message to the tower that his son is missing" The Hokage pulled a file off her desk, "This is our clients son" she showed us the picture making sure we were all paying careful attention, the picture showed a man in his mid-twenties. "He was touring the Leaf village with his body guards at the time of his disappearance. He appears to be a common noblemen, but don't let his appearance fool you, he is a skilled ninja. Our Intel on the Daimyo's family informs us that our client and his son have trained under at least eight Shinobi masters, it is therefore unlikely he could be so easily kidnapped." She paused briefly, looking across the room into our eyes, before returning to her rapid pacing with her hands behind her back.

Suddenly…

She stilled slightly! Her pacing slowing further before stopping completely to look directly at me, I regarded the place around me to make sure I wasn't mistaken before addressing her. "Lady hokage…?"

"Argies and Shikimaru, as new Chunin, tell us what you make of this mission? What can you tell me about it?" Her eyes narrowed in a manner that made me question whether or not she had overcome judging me to be a spy, but then I noticed she was looking at Shikimaru the same way.

"Tell you about it Lady Hokage? I do not understand what you mean" Her question was pompously vague, it was like asking a person what they thought about Thursdays and expecting a string of words that formed to an exact point of reasoning that was to the partiality of the person whom asked it. Not knowing what was needed of the question made answering it very difficult for the exact same reason that the question was easy to answer; it could be answered in many different ways. _A paradox._

I thought of this deeply while gazing into the Hokages eyes with curiosity keenly waiting to hear her reply "If you knew the answer you wouldn't question what I mean by it" She turned her attention to Shikimaru who stirred uncomfortably under her narrowed gaze.

"It's tediously suspicious, lady Hokage" Shikimaru's slow drawl added in her title with a near failed attempt at caring to speak at all.

"One is oblivious, the other lazy, now if you have had enough Shizune, let's continue this mission assignment" Tsunada quickly ticked the apparent list Shizune marked off on her pad, it seemed Tsunada's assistant was more astute with ninja business the Hokage herself. A Guidant's form; a listed marking, a ticking off of categories of our strengths for easier reference when consulted for future mission assignments. This was something an advisor would have, it made me consider that Shizune maybe more than the assistant she seems. This was all concluded before I could rectify myself now that I got the hint that this mission was off.

Tsunada satisfied that we had failed her test, continued onward with the mission assignment and her pacing. "He has been missing for a month prior to the message being delivered to us, apparently his body guards did not see any reason to ask us for help instead informing their Daimyo that our Village has lost their patron. Their duty has now been forced on us, however, I do not believe this is a normal kidnapping, What Shikimaru and Argies should have realised was that this is a test from our Daimyo on our capabilities as a ninja Village. Regardless we are to treat it as any high paying kidnapping, let us prove to the Daimyo that we can complete his mission" The room filled with a single triumphant roar from our platoon in recognition of the Hokage's challenge and confidence.

"My Lady" Shizune interrupted before we could be dismissed. "There is still the matter of the letter"

"What letter?" Tsunada shot, Shizune cringed to the raise in the Hokage's voice "Agh yes the letter." She seemed to remember, the look of thoughtlessness ripped clean off our ladies face by the flash in her serious demeanour returned "The Daimyo has warned us not to harm any of the kidnappers, he believes they are of an allied village and does not want to provoke a war, or so he says"

"Lady Hokage if I may, why did you wish to see the genin before us?" It seems Ikiyothro's attitude varied vastly depending on which side of the door he was on, hahaha…

"I felt that the genin might be able to better relate to the client's son, a missing child is not always a kidnapping and our client is known to be 'assertive' with her children" There were many questioning frowns to the Hokage's statement.

"…So you are saying our Client is a women?" I found myself saying, the looks I received in return told me that was not the questionable statement in mind and that I had possible seemed a little sexist for thinking all our clients were male. The women Chunin in the room all cracked their knuckles in unison and I felt a growing dislike for me glaring into my line of sight, the Hokage!

Taking my comment in stride Tsunada perfectly ignoring my realisation and continued "Even though the Noble's son is in his twenties the Daimyo sent us a picture of a twelve year old boy, it could be a simple mistake or it could be that the Daimyo did not expect us to have records of his Ninja relatives. Either way we cannot have our mission fail, which is why you chunin are in pursuit of the more treacherous version of the boy the genin are in search of" Tsunada shifted herself to another head raised in question.

"Has this child been sighted within the walls of the Leaf" A member of our troop voiced. "The gate guards would hold documents of such ninja entering he village along with any figures that would fit the description of body guards." This would be something I would expect the mission assignment to entail already, not a follow up question, yet the man continued to prob. "Have both these targets been spotted already? It would be presumptuous of us to track a target that may not even be here"

"As presumptuous as your argument that I am a fool!" Tsunada's response was sudden but satire by the man's tone I agreed with her claim to offence, to which the man instantly denied.

"Lady Hokage I would never…" He adjusted his glasses before bowing slightly in sight of the fury that was Tsunada.

"As I thought Ebisu. I did not mention him being sighted prior in the village for the very fact that this is a trial on our competence as a ninja village. Whichever facade of our ability the Daimyo wishes to test, he would not be so blatant as to spit in our faces. He has respect for us as Ninja and therefore any test he would assign to us would be riddled with hidden challenges taxing the vast range of all our abilities. Information gathering like the intelligence we pulled from our achieves about his relatives son, discovering that he is a ninja and not the boy they identified us to find. Tact and Reasoning just as I am demonstrating to you now by having our genin assigned the boy and the chunin the man, as a precautionary that the mission is a possible double. Restraint in our capacity to encounter the enemy but not harm or kill them, in the letter the Daimyo claimed was for the reasons of keeping peace between any allies that maybe responsible. Finally and most important is that we complete this mission in as little time as possible. This is a test of our resolve, as a Village, as a Nation and as a people. Show the Daimyo that we can complete this mission and complete it whilst drawing not even the slightest bit of attention to our village, we cannot allow for any weaknesses to be seen from us so soon after the invasion, any scattering of our forces could looked as a loss of order. I am counting on you all to finish this mission flawlessly!" Tsunada cracked her knuckles in her conclusion, watching me for the corner of her eyes, my skin cracking with perspiration to a worryingly accurate message delivered…

"Lady Hokage, one further question" Ikiyothro grinned sheepishly "How will we be paid" another one of those paradoxical questions but apparently Tsunada knew exactly how to answer.

"For each allied kidnapper you detain, 34 000 yen, for rescuing the young boy or bringing in the older man you will be paid 500 000 yen. One allied kidnapper," Tsunada hummed biting her cherry red lips in desire "That should be enough for 1 drink, isn't that enough motivation Ikiyothro?"

We were to travel the Leaf village surreptitiously, but in such a way that everyone could see us. The mission was a secret, the fact that so many had been called to one mission would instantly spread panic, but the fact that there were ninja all over in the ninja village wasn't particularly secret at all. The main obstacle to overcome was in 'how to keep procedure' and our rhythm of the systematic break down of the Ninja village. We needed to divide the village up into sectors so that they could be searched and cleared, not being able to clock in where|what|who made it hard to identify what had already been scouted. Shikimaru's Dad, I forget his name, was at the desk to help us with this task.

"…A search is easily spotted when patterns form" The Chunin captian, Shikimaru's Dad, was following through with the explanation of his plan once again. My mind was still buzzing from his high detailed illustration over the map of Konohagakure. His plan was really simple, what took understanding was that it made no sense to us. Instead of searching through the village quarter by quarter, sectoring and clearing portions of the village, we would instead each be individually handed a map with a route to follow. This made it appear that we were simple going along with our day as a normal day offs, the normal activity of the village. Some ninja where handed planned paths which appeared to have them going shopping for flowers, groceries, weapons, amour, clothing, shoes, medical supplies, while other ninja was handed plans that headed into the forest, past homes, wash houses, dangerous or closed off sectors like Sasuke's family grounds and so on. This all sort of made sense, instead of searching in a ridged and obvious search pattern where we split up encircled the village and tightened the net until nothing was left to look over. We would instead skewer the village in different paths and all sort of directions, remaining no place left to hide.

If you pleaded with Shikimaru and his dad, they would hand you a planner to some where you wanted to go. Shikimaru understood the chaos planning and was happy to help his dad draw out the paths instead of joining us on the chaos mission. It meant he got to stay in one place and commit to one effort, lifting the weight of a pencil, how troublesome.

My path, after looping around various buildings, eventually lead to the forest. Walking the stone roads, my footsteps echoing down, made me feel watched which unsurprisingly helped me keep my eyes open for anyone that maybe watching me.

Alert to every shadow, welcoming to every breeze.

Who knows where I'll find my meadow, it is always a mystery where one finds their keys.

Distant though it be well travelled, we walk the paths that never cease.

The minds hailing Hallows, the hearts harkening ease.

For comfort let me be shallow, it is nothing that I have ever pleased.

To walk the paths that nah have been travelled.

To brash aside the grasses that sparrow.

To limp and tip and welcome a nip

This I tell you, I hark to me.

For strength and struggle be you what I desire.

Desire desire, aspire to thee.

To be thee what be greater than thee.

Forever more to harden and kindle

To whisper and tingle

To wonder what are wrinkles.

I soon found myself outside the village, passing under bridges and down alleyways, I had cleared my planned path and now it was the forest I would sector and dissolve of any hiding spot. I'm sure the tracking specialists were assigned additionally thorough jobs, revising our steps perhaps or doing a proper job of sniffing out the foreign ninja in whatever fashion according to the operation of their tracking techniques. I didn't need to concern myself about that however, all I needed to do was complete my side of the mission and that meant the forest in front of me.

The forest would normally be a difficult hunting ground, but we were Leaf ninja. We could identify a misplaced leaf and a crooked branch simple by flying through the forest, bunny hoping from tree to tree. We could do these things because we had an inherent understanding of what was natural. The forest is our protection and it is what makes the Hidden Leaf hidden, it is our home and like a home we could recognise what was familiar and foreign throughout its confines.

While leaping through the trees, whispering through the winds and over the misty streams of morning, I heard shattering screams that silenced the bird calls and creaking of canopies. I jumped down and crept with silence to near the scent of trouble, freshly burning oak bark and shrubberies. A Ninja with pale white skin jumped down from the trees stroking the sound of fear, a cat toying with its victim, his face shone an expression of zeal that sparked with pleasure to the arc of every shriek. He was no older than 12 years of age, he wore a Fukumen(cloths mask) over his mouth with a protector that held the Leaf symbol, his eyes fought against the light and gleamed with a grey tint. Brazenly he walked towards the sound of the terror, I found myself filled with a strange admiration for this odd ninja, his hands tightened around the intensity as the moment neared. This was the same ninja I saw before, leaving the hokage's office with his squad. Where were they now?

Quickly, once the screeching ninja were spotted by the pale ninja, he hurdled up into a tree. He crouched there watching before doing something very peculiar; he pinched his Fukumen and held it just enough to bare his open grin. His lips wrinkled around their sides, now able to speak uninhibited, he whispered. As I watch crouched and hidden, I saw a thick grey fog escape his parted lips as he whispered to the three ninja who fought with phantoms that appeared from nothing.

These phantoms faded from existence and resurfaced from nothing as effortlessly as the vanished. They were there and seemingly not there at the same time, the ninja fighting against them were able to strike these fog made bodies and these apparitions could strike at them too.

"It's only a genjutsu…!" I heard one of the ninja wail, but she battled against the phantoms like the others even as she denounced the illusion.

I could not understand it. It must be a genjutsu but if it is a genjutsu, why can I see it too?

The squad fell to the floor. The illusions encircled the ninja squad, wrapping them in ghostly chains of nothing, before vanishing from existence permanently…. I sincerely hoped. The Shinobi looked as if they were frightened to death; they remained stiff and unmoving, knocked out by fear. The place around them chalked with fresh burns like a fire had engulfed the area.

I approached the Leaf ninja in the tree cautiously, who I had seen cast the mystery jutsu, I did not know if he would summon the same horror against me but he was a ninja of my adoptive Village.

"Are they ninja of our allied nations?" I asked the pale Shinobi, he looked at me with a lingering wisp of fog still escaping his mouth. "Sorry I did not mean to intrude on your capture of these ninja" It was sometimes considered rude or a danger to interfere with another Shinobi's operation. It could be seen as trying to steal their ninja secrets or as a threat, someone trying to take their profit before they can claim it as their quarry.

"They are ninja from the land of fire" the pale genin smirked in a lingering fashion that brought a chill down the hairs over my arms. I shook myself mentally of the feeling and listened again to what he whispered, in my mind. 'They are ninja from the land of fire' that would mean what? Tsunada told us that this was a test, so it would make sense that the ninja sent to challenge us would be ninja from our Land; the Daimyo's ninja. These details were not given out to the genin, and the three knocked out ninja on the ground did not wear identifying protectors.

"Ninja from the land of fire you say?" I asked in question because these details were not supposed to be known by me either, as far as the genin knew. "How exactly did you know they would be here? I heard them scream and saw you follow them here as if you knew where they would be before their sudden howling" I relaxed my stance, letting him know that he was not on trial. I wore my Chunin vest which classified me higher than him, rank often superseded friendliness, and I did not want this.

"A… Fuuinjutsu trap" he said with reluctance but continued on, realising with relief that he was free to speak his mind with me. "I am a Fuuinjutsu and Genjutsu user, moulded together these techniques sanction me to manipulate reality" the words he spoke twisted in my mind as his smile boarded. I felt dizzy for a moment and so I rested myself against a half burnt tree to listen to his words, feeding the world that twisted before me. "I should not have spoken" his voice husked and shut silent behind his Fukumen and leaf protector.

The world spun back to reality the instant his words ceased "What was happening to me" I placed a hand against my head, running my fingers across my sculpt to try and relieve the sensation of un-reality.

"I, I lied before…" he mumbled before jumping down to stand in front of me instead of high up on a branch. "My clans ability isn't genjutsu" From under his Fukumen he sounded a very different person, the brash nature to his voice was lost to a shy meek character.

"It was genjutsu" I reaffirmed, he was trying to hid something in saying it wasn't but I saw it, it was genjutsu. "The only thing I don't understand is if it was genjutsu why could I see it?" I was slouching against the tree, but now recovering from the illusion users spell I stood straight and Dominating of the situation. "What kind of genjutsu was that? Why could I see it too?" I demanded, brushing the colour of coal off my hands and onto my pants.

He looked at me, searching. Perhaps for the answers to the question, finally he spun his tongue into a response "A different form of genjutsu. Instead of toying with their minds, antecedent's jutsu simple brings what is hidden, up to the surface" He looked at me earnestly and I could not believe what he said, but I also did not discount it to be what he believed.

"Thank you for explaining your jutsu, it was a privilege to hear and meet you…." I struck stone in my pleasantries. I had no hard feelings for the pale ninja's beliefs, I just didn't believe them. That meant no reason to cast aside the ninja as a fellow comrade.

"My name is Genjuu…" his insecurity was beginning to show so I offered up a question to stimulate the conversation.

"Are you going to take all these guys back yourself, haha?" I chuckled awkwardly "Not that I'm planning on stealing them or anything, I mean I wouldn't be able to take all 3 back either" I couldn't help smiling along to my own insecurities, feeling that people misread me when the resulting confusion could lead to hostility.

"Genjuu Doesn't need to take them back alone" I near jumped at the depth of the anonymous voice. On turning I recognised the speaker as Genjuu's silver skinned team mate, he was standing next to the girl with white wings on her back.

"Never sneak up on a ninja" I removed my hand from my kunai pouch. "I've always heard people say that but this has got to be the first time I've experienced it as the ninja snuck up on" I shook my head with a sigh of relief as my heart returned it's pace. "Listen, I really should be going now, no point in searching for someone in an area that already has three pairs of eyes at work" I had the feeling I would see them around again.

Argies chakra flickered out of existence; he did not wish to intrude on the genin squad any further then he already had. While he leapt through the trees, in search of the two possible missions, he thought of Genjuu's genjutsu trap.

He found it to be a bizarre tool for this particular mission. Traps were used only when certain conditions were at play, and a fuuinjutsu trap sparked his interests fiercely.

Fuuinjutsu in all ninja villages became outlawed after the last Great Shinobi War. It was forbidden to teach because it was regarded both as a powerful and dangerous tool, for the user and the Village who occupied its usage. Fuuinjutsu is responsible for every Kekkai Genkai(blood limit) in existence. When used on new born children, even to the extent of DNA manipulation before birth, it created new chakra networks. These new networks make the usage of a particular jutsu a permanent configuration within the holder, setting the ability in stone removing the need of hand seals and reducing the expense of chakra. This added a permanent instrument of advantage to the clan who created them, but it was not without cost. The creation of Kekkai Genkai indebted many blunders in its wake. Many failed attempts and horrific consequences resulted in the Five Great Nations prohibiting the teaching of Fuuinjutsu. This was only one of the reasons however, the other main reason that Fuuinjutsu was forbidden was in order to hold clan power. Very few clans that do not possess Kekkai Genkai are seated in positions of power. By eliminating Fuuinjutsu, they have insured that the clans in power today will forever hold their position over the rule of the people.

Argies muddled over the disarray of thoughts within his head as he combed through the forests for anything suspicious. He wondered what that scent of fire was and how the area became charred around the ninja without a blaze ever being there, and what were those apparitions? He listed the conditions surrounding the use of traps: escape, protect, attack. The only one he could deem to be of use to Genjuu were traps used to attack someone. There was a problem with that however; the use of traps to attack required a variety of scenarios. You as a trap maker had to either, know where your target was going, lure your target into the trap, set enough traps and do regular checks to see if anything is caught, or somehow know your trap was sprung like Argie's use of wire in his puck trap in the Forest Of Death. This ultimately determined to Argies that Genjuu somehow knew his trap was sprung and furthermore knew how to set a trap that would not catch Leaf Shinobi. This collusion stoked the fires of passion in Argie's mind, he had to learn Genjuu's trap secrets!

"It is paramount!" Argies pronounced in prominence of his hearts own desires, 'Power I can call my own' his ultimate goal to perfect himself.

A half an hour had passed since meeting the pale skinned ninja, this fact dawned on Argies in an instant. He had fallen under the spell of duty and had not realised that so much time had passed, yet he smiled at this fact. The fact that he was on a mission within the Leaf's walls but for the first time it was not a mission confined to the walls of the Leaf alone. In his extra classes in the academy, classes provided for ninja with no unique traits, classes for ninja confined to D rank missons which themselves where within the confines of the Leaf Village. In those classes that meant he was not truly a ninja, he dreamed of the day when he would be given this mission. A mission that whittled away the hours not in boredom but in duty, in the confidence the Village had for him as a Shinobi, as a true Ninja of the Leaf!

Suddenly, out of his thoughts with the snap of a nearby twig, Agies sensed the presents of someone not far from his position. Someone that was trying to hid, someone that knew he was there, someone who cursed as he approached.

"…So you found me" The stranger stepped out from his cover, the large bush around him disappearing in a puff of smoke; concealment jutsu. As the thick clouds of chakra disappeared three bodies took its place; Chunin, unconscious not dead.

"It seems I wasn't the first" Argies looked over the 3 chunin, he didn't recognise any of them; he couldn't use them as a measurement of this man's strength. Argies looked around myself, there was no chance of retreat; he wouldn't be able to call for back up. "I don't see any of your Kidnappers around, what happened to these chunin and why were you hiding from me?" He couldn't let on that he knew this wasn't a kidnapping, even with the man's age being at least 15 years older than his picture, he had to have an explanation for it other than he knocked them out. Argies expect him to be shocked that he knew the man is the missing boy the Daimyo asked The Leaf to search for, their ninja files detailing them on that matter might have come as a surprise to the ninja threatening to attack.

"Kiddnapping?" He chuckled in mock, "I would say it is more of a hostile takeover with the number of Chunin my Shinobi and I have already taken" He unclipped his kunai pouch.

"Augh, well so much for wasting time, it wasn't like back up was on its way anyway" Argies unclipped his kunai pouch as well. The scene held a sense of honour which was strange for ninja, usually no time was spent in watching your enemy prepare themselves for your attack. There was no unfair in the terminology of the ninja combatant, there was simple victory or defeat, yet now these two ninja a 12 year old boy and a 20 plus year old man waited for their opponents preparation before they faced off.

"Are you ready?" The man asked Argies, who frowned in response "What's wrong?" The man grabbed his elbow and stretched it while puzzling the look on Argies face.

"I don't know your name, funny isn't it?" Argies chuckled, clucking his Kunai in his hand. "I was handed a mission to find a client's son, but I don't know the clients name or her son's name" Agries secretly cut a grove into his hand as he spoke

"My name is Yuu. Traditionally before fighting before an audience ninja would greet each other. What is your name?" Yuu stretched his shoulders and brought his chest out to magnify supremacy yet still striking a solemn stance. It was as if the ninja born of nobility showed a consideration of lenience in the form of a battle courtesy towards Argies; an act of mercy.

"My name is Argies, but unfortunately the audience of my fellow comrades are not present to watch our sceptical" Argies jumped forward, his Kunai clashed with steel, but his attack did not meet the opponent he expected it to penetrate.

"That is most regrettable for you my friend, for you see, I do not have such a problem. Ha ha ha ha ha…." Yuu jeered malevolently before throwing off Kunai at Argie's break from the guard he encountered. The armed guards, that were the reinforcements of Yuu, were both heavily armoured. Disabling these two guard would be a vain attempt alone. Making the feat impossible, yet Argies had to persist, Flinging the kunai directed at him aside, because he had the honour of his Village to preserve.

Directly after his kunai struck Naginata (a long poll with a blade on its end) Argies leapt away only to leap forward again, slamming his hand against the leather armour in front of him.

"Life Blood Siphoning jutsu!" he declared before darting back once again. The man the jutsu was summoned onto grabbed his stomach, the area of impact, and cringed as his muscles tightened involuntary. Even through the armour did Argies blood soak, feeding a hunger that could never die, a thirst for chakra! The man collapsed to the ground with a heavy grunt in his defeat.

For a split moment Yuu looked to his downed guard with disbelief. His shinobi had been eliminated so quickly, and by the hand of a chunin of so young an age. "This cannot be" He remarked at the face of reality.

"Blood mist jutsu!" Argies now jeered to his own ill deeds, his own intent to harm licking at the palm of his hand as he sealed its cut with a drag of his tongue. The blood mist soaked in the man's armour steamed through, blistering his skin, and returned to Argies. This had been the first time Argies had successfully used the jutsu he had only practiced in theory, but he liked the feeling of power it gave him. The man's chakra fuelling the pathways with in Argies, the reserves over flowing, the power his!

When nothing appeared to emerge from Argies jutsu pronounced, Yuu began to grow suspicious. "What was that?" Yuu's second guard made motions to attack, but Yuu haltered him in wait of Argies response.

"A precautionary measure" Argies smiled with mischief in his eyes "You bid me so much time, it is only to your downfall" Now Argies too gave time for his adversary to speak, gesturing politely with his hands. "Please activate your own ninjutsu, it would only be **fair** " Argies casted his word in a shell of false tolerance, before adding…

"Relish my attack Yuu, because by its end Yuu will not be alive." He struck forward at Yuu a second time but once again a guard intervened. His fists plunging into Argies mid forcing him to fumble back.

"Ahaahahaha! Yes that is perfect!" Argies boomed, his voice reverberating off the ground he barked at, bent over by the attack he righted himself and leered at Yuu over the shoulder of the guard. The forces driving Argies ignored the guard and hungered over the concentration of chakra behind him. "Yuu will be mine" He said as if to another entity, to no one there, words stated as fact.

"Listen hear buddy, you don't want to do anything reckless…" Yuu's plea was cut short by a rumble that lusted for blood. He shut his mouth, putting aside reason, and instead formed his hands into several seals before entering his tongue into the assailant's diplomacy "Shockwave, thundering touch!" He pushed aside his guard and ran forward with his own attack, twisting his hand into gestures that rung with the crack of a lighting jutsu. Finding his path, twisting around Argies defence, he pinpointed his target.

Yuu lifted Argies by the throat, electricity arcing and sputtering against the flesh. "Now sleep like the others" He sent a further serge of chakra into his grip, but fear enveloped him as the shock petrified. Argie's face grew maniacal within Yuu's grasp, and Yuu soon found he no longer had control over the chakra within arm.

Argies gripped the arm that held him up, and an ecstasy overcame him, he felt the power consume him and the words he spoke next were of nothing but gibberish fuelled by a ludicrous overwhelming frenzy for more!

Argie's mind ignited in white, but it was not the power but the blow to the back of his head. Yuu's downed guard, the first to be struck by Argie's blood jutsu, had recovered in time to end the attack on his patron. Yuu now freed from young Argies, stepped back in doubt of what had happened.

Regaining his footing Yuu made his judgment. "This is a demon; we must destroy it before he wakes up!" He grabbed the Naginata from his guard's hand and levelled it with Argies neck, just as he lifted it up to strike the killing blow… A ninja with silver skin intervened.

Argies looked up to see the blade's edge, and rolled away mere moments before the steel could render him lifeless. The Naginata wrestled from Yuu's hand dashed around the ground before the silver ninja could part it from him completely.

"You're here?!" Argies shouted in confusion, shaken by the blow to his head and his sudden regain of consciousness only to be near removed from the conscious world permanently. The events seemed a fool of the mind, playing out before reason; he acted ahead of realising what had almost happened. He considered with eerie shock, "Was Yuu trying to kill me?" while he watched the pale ninja's team fight against Yuu and his men. The daze of turmoil confusing his measurement of reality, remained him to stand their watching.

We returned in search of the ninja who witness my ritual, the undertaking of calling forth the shades of the before, on finding the source of our search we intervened at a critical moment. The ninja was fighting others of this land, others that do not wear the protectors of the Leaf yet are trained by our land of Fire. Fuma let his instincts act through his hands, finding himself within the battle before our plans could be condensed to word. Taka did not fault in her loyalty to us, we struck together in our habitual team formation.

Fuma would call their attack, Taka stepped her blows on them from the sky, and I… I would linger beyond the battle field, watching and whispering.

I stared down from the sky at the ninja who was with Genjuu an hour ago, he did not come back to the battle field, he looked lost. The atmosphere of the battle could not wake him from his misplaced sense of peril. I looked down on Fuma, the struggle to survive, he could hold these three off in no successful way. The tips of my feathers counted times passage, four against three, three against three, two against three, one against three. With the ninja we came to aid, we could be a party of four. While Genjuu's ninja stagnated, we were a party of three. When I hovered here in the sky, we were a party of two. Where Genjuu hid himself, made our party only Fuma. One.

The final number counted, echoed, and my mind was complete. "Fuma, wake the imbecile!" I dove down and took the combat out of the hands of Fuma, taking his place as target on the battle field.

I cast aside the Hanbo(half-staff)of the first guard, using my feather jutsu, gusting a wind chakra based ability against their weapon arts. The second guard had no weapon to show, but his hand techniques were composed to that of a two handed user, he couldn't grab hold of me as I used my wings as weapon and shield combined. My feathers felt every movement, every action and motion. I battle looking down yet I know how to fight, using reaction along I let my instinct take to flight. Always looking down and never ahead, why compose to technique when my strength is anticipation; in my head.

Fuma walked over to our ninja, while I gritted my teeth to the assault, and punched him in the gut. The ninja lost his breath but Fuma pulled him straight again, forcing air back in. This wrenching returned the ninja's mind to the gravity of the battle that progressively evolved towards our defeat. I noticed too that the men I battled where the ninja in armour. The other ninja, the taller ninja, studied my battle from afar. 'My doubts were limited; he must be the engineer behind this combat. The Head of the serpent that must be cut off'

"What is your name" Fuma glided our ninja closer towards the enlightenment of our looming defeat. I could no longer endure the gale, the two armoured Shinobi gusted a rage I could not bare alone. I flew free to the sky, parting loose feathers in my flight, they flustered in fury to my downfall out of sight. I observed in impudence of the three chunin unconscious, the plunder of these ninja, admiring my might and impertinence of their ninjutsu arts dashed by my ability of flight. I the sky I was unparalleled, goddess, beauty of the heavens. My protector shielding my eyes from the light, battling strangers I look down, their feet my only sight, 'cause I see by feeling the wind against my wings.

"My name is… Argies, his name is Yuu" Argies, the name revealed, pointed off at the man honing an assault at Fuma. Fuma pulled his arm across Argies in defence, but the Chunin ninja stepped ahead of him. "You can have the others, Yuu is mine!" Unmistakable, my vision was clear but my mind distrusted its seeing. Yuu's attack reached in for Argies, grasping at the mist, but the touch could not be made. Static lashed in the air, a hand penetrating forward, yet the target could not be caught. Engulfed in a purple smoke, the ninja Argies was as untouchable as my flight.

"Blood burn jutsu" the words stung in the air and all three ninja cried out with sudden pain. The armed guards and the man named Yuu all grabbed their own arms in raving pain as blisters formed across their skin.

I watched with a sickening horror to the sudden change in battle, our fall was unavoidable yet the present view I had from the sky told me we were winning. Argies stood over the ninja named Yuu, the serpent's head, and watched with an evil gaze as the man cried with incapacitating pain. He crouched down behind the man and locked his arms in a full nelson (professional choke hold) pressuring the man into sleep. The thrashing and the unbearable grasps, filling the air, a sight I did not want to look upon. From the vision of my eyes lids closed black, I saw the helpless innocence of an unborn chick devoured, defencelessness clinging to life and another mercilessly shelling it. The final gasp ended, Fuma and Genjuu had removed Yuu's guards from consciousness. I fluttered to my decent…

"You didn't kill him?" The whispers of Taka, tipped with a hardened concern, stretched into my ear.

"You have spared his life. Why not remove his head as a trophy. One who showed no love for your life, why not remove him Argies, and be done with the cur?" Agries stared with a cold steel, examining me for imperfection, weighting his eyes over my friends.

"Silver, White and Grey, hey? Nice combination. In front the steel, above the eyes, and distant the arrow from afar. Steel defends with little time to plan, eyes watches plans and attacks, and arrow sits in wait honing its aim for a critical strike." Argies lifted Yuu by the collar of his Uwagi (animal leather ninja Jacket with hidden interior pockets), and slung him over his back. Genjuu stood on his toes to remind me that my question and Taka's was never answered by the chunin.

"I didn't kill him because that was not the mission assigned to either of us. *Sigh*, I know what it may have looked like, but it was my only way of capturing him safely. I have no ninjutsu that can render a victim unconscious." The chunin answered my unspoken question, to have managed that would mean he could refine our audible range. There was little point in Genjuu and Taka's shying away from speech. "Genjuu, why did you decide to return?" Argie's own question asked.

Genjuu looked down at the ground, the grass caught with wounds from the Naginata's blade edge, his eyes searched but they did look to the battle's art. He turned up and whispered in to my ear, even knowing that it was pointless now. "Tell him why we returned" he begged of me.

"In aid of you, but this threat was not expected." I the speaker spoke for Genjuu. "Genjuu reminded us that if he could not take a squad of three back himself for reward, than the same challenge would persist for you" My tongue filled with lead, not armed to indulge, I took the task of speaking out of my hands and instead claimed the weapons scattered my own.

Argies pointed to the two guards "Then that is your reward, Yuu is mine and my gratitude is to you. Thank you for your help" He let go of Yuu who still hug on his back, he had using his chakra to enhance his strength to be able to carry such a weight. He bowed looking up, never take your eyes off your opponent, and I returned to examine the weapons' edge for imperfections.

…

Argies attended to the downed chunin, his hands shaking as he strained to unknot the bindings. I found my lead tongue growing lighter, and took the task from his hands saying. "You seem tempered by this battle, the red steel sits hot against the waters, unable to rest." I trusted that my philosophy would calm the trouble I saw in him, his mind suffering the trauma of near death.

"Agh, thank you again" He breathed out heavily, letting loose the weight in his shoulders, to the place where we crouched. "In the battle there, before you guys got here, I think I lost my mind. I-I augh, can't explain it but I just fault insane you know" He shook his head, revulsion forged on his face. When finally the knot was loosened, I place my arm across his back to reassure him. "That was the pause in my attack, I concentrated on regaining control of myself, and your punch in my gut seemed to help" I felt the warmth in his chuckle, reverberate down my arm.

"Battle tempers us with strange emotions, thoughts and wounds. They all heal nevertheless through meditation, time and an understanding of one's self" The verses of my lead tongue did not cool the expression of confusion his face armoured its self with. We laid the Chunin flat, no indication of movement existing aside from breath.

"These ninja do not appear to be waking up anytime soon… hmm. Let me try something here" The Chunin rubbed his palms together and sombrely whispered into the pyramid of his hands pressed together. Very few ninja were religious but from my scrutiny I saw a pray uttered, still his fingers shook. Continuing his ritual, he opened the vestment of one of the chunin and pressed his hands against the man's chest. For a moment I waited in awe, not seeing or hearing any sign of revival yet I dinged expectantly.

Alert, struck open like the rock split by a hammer, a rush of fresh air entered the lungs of the now conscious Chunin. "We must report to the Hokag… I was pass out?" The sudden switch on collected past and present in a flash, the chunin realised what had happened and looked around. "You managed to defeat him?" He voiced astounded.

"Yes I guess I did, but I had a lot of help" Argies set his gaze on me and continued. "They were tired already, fighting your squad before my arrival, there was no way they could continue against another three" I noted a change in Argies, his quaking had slowed but I could still see its ware on him. He pressed his hands against another ninja, encircling his palms around her arms.

She to breathed life into her lungs, awakened by the sight of her attackers fallen, her eyes widened with relief. "Thank you for helping us, I am sorry for think you were 'offensive'" She hugged Argies who's face lit up with a rosy red before setting stone back in place as the lady shifted again into his view. He seemed alike to Genjuu and Taka on this matter, he shied away his emotions from others unwilling to express what was there.

His tremors had slowed further, he touched his hand against the last Chunin and they vanished completely. "I cannot wake him?" The other chunin looked down on their companion with concern. "I don't think it is him, I think it is me, I'm spent." He lifted the Chunin up as he raised himself off the ground.

"We will take him back, you have done all you can and we thank you… Argies" I was surprised the other chunin knew the name of a genin made chunin just recently, the name seemed to slip into mind with difficulty yet it still was present. Who was he that they would know of him? Who was he to be able to raise the fallen from sleep? Who was he to cripple three ninja without even touching them?

"We must all make our way back, my team will aid you with the two guards, I need only a moment to seal their weapons before I am ready as well. We do not know if there maybe others who might ambush us on our route back to the mission desk" I the silver ninja, as Argies called me, the steel, made my preparations and insured that they would not leave us behind on this mission. I felt my team was vulnerable; these guards in armour would attract too much attention from any of their allies and they were heavy making travel slow. We would need the aid of these chunin and the ninja who cut wounds without moving, the invisible sword; Argies.

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	13. The bow staff hits hard:

**The bow staff hits hard:**

"Enough of this, the test is over, release me at once!" Yuu squirmed in the ropes that held him in place, the Hokage growl at him and he stopped resisting.

"Not before my Chunin are back safely, your test was deliberately to rough on my Shinobi" Tsunada took another sip from the wine provided for her by Shizune, who kept her own expression stern.

"Disabling our ninja with medical jutsu in a form of trial is an excessive violation!" Shizune reprimanded the man, bending at her waist to wag a finger at him. "It's going to take a few hours before the poison leaves their system" she frowned in her concern.

"Poison, but it wasn't poison!" Yuu protested from his seat on the opposite side of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage stare out the window as he spoke. "The mixture was a careful measured dosage, it was better than knocking them over the head or strangling them. You should speak to your Chunin about that, they are the ones who need to be disciplined not my Shinobi"

"Still" Tsunada spoke out to the view of Konohagakure "You disabled my ninja with a drug that takes time to leave the body, harming our numbers, which directly affects the health of my Village" The Hokage turned around and Yuu straightened, now understanding the full depth of his actions.

The lesson he learnt? Don't make the Hokage mad.

…

A few hours passed.

The Chunin lined up in formation on top of the Hokage's office, the roof top that surrounded its self with the Village from all angles. The platoon squared off and saluted the Hokage who waited for their reformation. Each man and women lined in perfect harmony with their neighbouring companions. They were all present and accounted for, to address the Hokage and a representative of the Daimyo. It was mid-afternoon by this time and many of the Chunin were still suffering the effects of the trial.

The genin had already be dismissed, there was very little need for mission reports but a mass mission report had to be written regardless. Tsunada and Shizune were unfortunately the bares of this duty. The strain showing on their faces now but they kept composed and formal. The genins' mission was not a farce; there was a child to be found even if only a henge (disguise jutsu) to offer the appearance of the child they were in search of. This test was thorough and well planned; it challenged the new generation of ninja and excluded the Jounin. Those that had already passed the test in the older generation, would have expected all the traps in place and the trial would have failed as a proper test of a Ninja Village. It was the future the Daimyo worried for after all.

"The mission sent to your village by the Daimyo was a test" Yuu the representative of the Daimyo sounded, addressing the Chunin and the Hokage. "Our Daimyo wished to demonstrate how many of the leaf shinobi he could capture in a run of a test invasion" He extended his voice so that all could hear him speak. "Your Hokage will new tell you how many Chunin were captured in comparison to how many of my Shinobi were brought in" He ushered the attention of the audience to the Hokage with a gesture of his hands.

"Chunin of the Leaf" Tsunada addressed her ninja, her voice formal and proud. "The Daimyo's test had been well planned; he had send and exactly equal number of Shinobi to challenge the number of Chunin here within the Leaf" The formal gown of Hokage that she usually never wore, now waved in the wind. "… and I am proud to say that you off duty Chunin have out matching their Shinobi by 15 ninja for every single comrade that they overcome in battle." They cheered and applauded to the smile Tsunada placed on her lips, she let them revel in it before putting a hand up to end their cheers. "I will now hand the floor back to the representative of the Daimyo"

Yuu took center again, a grimace bit in at his jaw. "Although the trial has been won in your favour, the battle played out in victory. Your village has been infiltrated. Not knowing how many enemies have entered your borders means death for your ninja and people" He paused and let the accomplishment and joy drain from their faces. "The number of Shinobi I was able to sneak into this village is unacceptable; it is a disgusting affront to your name as a Ninja Village and a grievous stain on the Honour of our Nation" The emotion in Yuu's face showed his displeasure in this discovery and what he had to say now. "You have nothing to celebrate. Your Village, the Ninja Village of Konohagakure, has failed my trial and at an extent, has failed the Daimyo in its calling to defend the Fire Nation." The Chunin before Yuu looked ready to commit Seppuku (Suicide through cutting open of the abdomen) "The Duty of the Daimyo is to all the People of this Nation, he cannot forsake you. He will not forsake you, no trial could make him do that." Yuu looked back to the Hokage, who looked shocked by the ugly turn in events. He confronted her with a challenge. "The fact that my Shinobi could hid in the forests without detection for so long means that the Leafs security is not good enough at present. What do you intend to do about this Honourable Hokage?"

Tsunada stepped closer, addressing her people and Yuu she cleared her throat. "I propose that a new department be formed. The intelligence department helped us established a great advantage on this mission, we were able to use its infrastructure to discover who we were really in search of. Using their reports we uncovered this mission to be a trial from our Daimyo." At this point Tsunada's voice faulted slightly and she paused, although Yuu had been the cause of this distress he did not chastise the Hokage. Instead he waited, offering support through his respect for the Lady Hokage, his silence a message of trust in her ability.

"The tracking units of this Village have always been a well-known part of the Leaf. I believe if we allow them to develop their own Tacking department for which will be partly responsible for the sanctuary of this Village, that they will surprise us with what they can accomplish" There could be no reaction to this other than applause, it was a step forward.

After the applause died down Yuu spoke again, standing beside the Hokage in union together towards the new developments. "May I propose Lady Hokage that an additional Department be made to better our ninja." Yuu looked for permission from the Hokage who nodded in acceptance of his request. "I noticed in our battle today that many of you have weapons, still, some Chunin do not. A weapon is always an advantage in battle, every one of my Shinobi carries a weapon. This is because a weapon is an extension to the ability of a ninja. My Ninja may have lost but it is not because of their weapons but instead because we were on enemy grounds and our source of diet was limited to what could be found in the forests. A weapon should be made a standard addition to a ninja's gear. A weapon is used to defend and attack, it blocks the hit for you so you do not need to sustain the blow, it makes the cut for you so that you do not need to risk the retaliation. I propose that weapons be made a standard while within the borders of the Leaf, and if need be, that a department be formed to train and guild ninja along this path." Yuu stepped back to allow the Hokage to speak in favour or against this proposition.

"I agree with these two developments towards our future. The tracking department must be formed to prevent a trial of this nature ever escalating to these proportions, and most importantly, safe guard our Village from the attack of infiltration. Likewise I believe that it is paramount that Chunin learn to wield their weapon of choice. A weapon is an advantage and we need every advantage against the enemies of the Leaf. Weapons must become part of our standard guild to being Ninja, especially on home ground where carrying a weapon will not exhaust our ninja. In the field a weapon can be always be sealed and used when deemed necessary." Tsunada looked out over her Chunin, she looked to Shizune her adviser, and nodded to her own determination. "I must ask you for what you can add, for I will not judge and demand of this Village without hearing what you can offer to our development" Tsunada folded her fingers, pressed her index fingers against her lips in wait of any response.

"May I make a suggestion Lady Hokage?" The audience of shinobi including the representative of the Daimyo himself, all shifted their focus on Argies. The Hokage tilted her head in allowance "We have a department for tracking and a department for weapons, but might I suggest that we also develop a department that deals with traps" Argies gazed at the confusion across the room and decided it best to clarify. "I have witnessed Fuuinjutsu used as an instrument of trap making" Argies had only seen it used today and in theory as he hadn't seen its actual use in practice, but it was his only source and opportunity to add to Konohagakure "With Fuuinjutsu the user is able to set a trap that only fires under certain conditions. As an example; a trap can be created that sets off only when an enemy steps into it bounds, but an ally could walk right over without the springing mechanism firing" Argies waited patiently for any response, bowing slightly in reference of who he addressed.

Yuu took the role of speaker and declared simply "Fuuinjutsu is outlawed and cannot be taught, as speaker for the Daimyo I urge you Hokage not to take this path" He did not step back allowing the topic up for debate.

"Traps have been used in the past, ultimately useless as a tool against the enemy and for the preparations against an attack. They are unreliable in three aspects" The Hokage now voiced her experience as a Shinobi, a Kage as well as Hokage. "Over time traps degrade, in the usage of a seals that would not be a problem. Multiple traps make an area deadly for the enemy and friendly alike, resulting in unintended death, but Fuuinjutsu again would prevent this. Traps lain out in any Village would have a map detailing their location, if stolen they make the point purposeless, yet again Fuuinjutsu would means that no such map would ever need to be made. Fuuinjutsu does not fade over time, when formulated correctly it does not detonate unintentionally. The fact that they are safe to place and need no further tending, protects against any mark of their location being discovered." Tsunada looked into Argie's eyes and she did not move, her cloak did not flutter. "However Fuuinjutsu is a danger in its self. If we do develop safe Fuuinjutsu traps, then other Villages would war with us in order to gain our advantage. Until the point of this innovation, we would have lost many ninja lives if not the whole Village to the research in order to discover how such a seal could be made. Most perturbing, Argies, is how would you know of such a trap when the Leaf does not teach its Shinobi Fuuinjutsu, further then the extent of medical ninjutsu Fuuinjutsu healing arts, which is very basic and limited" Tsunada raised her voice after calling Argies name, and her tone escalated with menace and displeasure as she continued on.

Yuu stepped forward and haltered the Hokages gale. "Three of my Shinobi have mention such Fuuinjutsu traps, but they have no recollection of who brought them in, I however do not suspect Argies, yet there are other breaks of conduct tied to his name that I still wish to discuss with you in private" The Hokage waved him off and turned back to her ninja.

"What else can be proposed? Do none of you have anything to add?" The Chunin were unwilling to speak, this may have been in sight of the suspicion thrown at Argies for his offer or it may have simply been that they knew nothing else to add. "Very well, you are dismissed" In a spurt of chakra flickers, they all disappeared except for one.

He stood against the setting sun, feeling the weight of its light compellingly him to press on. "If it is a discussion about me, I belief I should attend" Argies looked up at the Hokage, who looked to Yuu in response.

"Well Argies I think that is very brave of you" Yuu turned to the Hokage. "I believe it is best that we have this discussion in private, young Argies has much to explain, where can we further this discussion?" The Hokage took to step and Yuu, Shizune and Argies followed.

On reaching the Hokage's office, Tsunade activated a silencing seal on the door and Shizune closed the blinds over the windows. The room was silenced from the outside world, those outside the room and those inside would no longer be able to hear or see the other, in perfect secrecy a peculiar calm settled on those in the room.

Tsunada made her way to her desk. "Representative Yuu, What is it that you wish to discuss about my Chunin" She turned to sit down and caught a glimpse of Argies looking at her in bewilderment. To him this had been the very first encounter of her showing any love for him, with her accusations on first meeting him, he had always thought of her as a cruel and unfair ruler.

"Please Lady Hokage, let us cast aside formal address" Yuu said this even while he added the title of Hokage. "It is tiresome enough talking at this late an hour, we have already had a whole day of Ninja trials and speeches, let us simple discuss this matter and be done with it." Shizune understood his hidden message and offered the Hokage and Representative wine, which was partook of generously.

"Very well Yuu, what is it that you wish to discuss, or would you have me ask Argies" The bitterness towards her Chunin returned. This was something that Argies was beginning to grow used to, but now he considered it just to be her nature that perhaps she treated all her Chunin in this manner.

"As you know through the mission debriefing; Argies was the ninja to capture me. I'm not too sure if you know the full length of this capture, but I will fill you in now" Tsunada sipped her second fill of wine while Yuu related the events. "In the very first attack Argies was somehow able to disable one of my guards with a single touch, temporarily removing him from the field. My guard suffered violent convulsions and due to the attack he entered a catatonic state. I could not figure out how this was accomplished until later when Argie's behaviour began showing signs of a break in surface, he seemed unsettled by it somehow" Yuu looked back at Argies who sat at a chair a shallow distance away, it appeared he did not wish to interrupt the mission detail. "*Sigh* Later on grabbing Argies, intending to paralyze him with an electric shock, I felt the power drain from my hand and watched his face twist with an indescribably evil" The Hokage faltered on raising her cup to her lip but said nothing, urging Yuu to continue.

"This nightmare carried on until my downed guard was able to hit Argies on the back of the head, but not before young Argie's here revealed a further detail to match my suspicion. He spoke in tongues!" Shizune gasped but Tsunada showed no reaction to the intensifying of his tone and the ominous significant. "Argies 'behaviour' reflects what I have seen in the past, this 'speaking in tongues' can only mean one thing, he is possessed by an Oni" The room seared with silence and The Hokage and Shizune's eyes bulged.

"Ha ha ha, augh you guys." Argies could not contain his amusement "Tss so funny, so so funny" He shook his head and continued to smile even as they stared at him. "I don't quite understand what happened, but I can give you detail to prove that it is not an oni" He waited for permission to continue speaking, which the tilt of the Hokage's head granted. "Tsunada you know of my abilities? As Hokage some detail of my capabilities and ninjutsu must be known to you by now." She did not wait for conformation and instead continued.

"I use my blood to store up extra chakra. That is my ninja ability. When I come into contact with other ninja and even civilians, I am able to suck the chakra out of their bodies. It isn't an unheard of ability; there are a few other ninjutsu's that produce the same effect. I remember a shinobi in the pre-empt elimination rounds of the chunin exams who had a similar ability. Now this is where I cannot account for my actions. One of my Ninjutsu techniques is a Life Blood Siphon, it is much the same like my lowest of absorption abilities 'Blood mist' only it creates a direct contact and drains more chakra. This is what I did to your first guard, I can only guess that draining that much chakra so fast must have consequences which are not very healthy for the body. I've been considering this for most of the day, that absorbing more chakra then I am able to hold likewise has negative effects. That is what Yuu experienced as the characteristics of an oni, control over that much chakra was near impossible for my small body. This could have affected my mind and my character, because as you can see right now I am very sane" Not a word was said, instead they proceeded to stare at Argies a moment longer before a realisation dawned on Yuu.

"Blood mist jutsu? That was what you said before any of the real fighting started, what was that?" Yuu still did not seem convinced and Argies did not look forward to the accusations Tsunada could possibly be forming in her presently creased forehead.

"My Blood mist technique is a counter attack. When impacted my body release a fine mist of blood, I can also cast that mist out from my hands. This was how I eventual overcame your team, the contact you made to my throat and the hit against the back of my head released a blood mist. When I activated my jutsu by calling to me the blood mist, 'Blood burn', it absorbs the chakra from your bodies continuously until the thin veil of blood on your skin burnt off as steam. This act blistered your skin and since you were rolling on the floor in pain, I would guess that it likely hurt you a lot more due to how long you were in contact with me, compared to your guards." Argies grinned with an air or arrogance about him that was hard not to love.

Shizune looked at Yuu's arms and blinked, "Blistered? I don't see any blisters?" Yuu brought up both his arms and looked at them, "See, there are no blisters" Tsunada observed and agreed.

"Ya that's the part that's weak about my ability, it heals." Argies hung his head low from the high point he came from. "Tensue, a medical ninja here in the Leaf, ran tests and showed me that my blood sacrifices any nutrition it carries in order to absorb more chakra." He hummed and wagged a finger in thought. "Augh yes I forgot, another of my blood abilities is that my blood is able to hold more nutrition than the normal ninja. It actually has some serious side effects like I almost never feel hungry or thirsty. In fact" He gritted his teeth. "I don't use the toilet as much either… uhm back to my point, because I have a higher level of nutrition in my blood it means that I heal faster. In donating that nutrition for chakra, I boost my victim's rate of healing. There is one more thing I forgot to mention, the reason I was able to bring my level of chakra under control." Yuu looked interested at this, now no longer suspecting Argies was possessed but rather that he was a 12 year old boy with some strange jutsu.

"After Yuu's team was dealt with, I and the genin that assisted me had to revive a squad of Chunin Yuu captured. I again tried something that, now that I think about it, was pretty dangerous and untested, but I tried healing them. I was still filled with excess chakra and I was finding it difficult to control my actions, but I do practise meditation and was able to concentrate the excess inward away from my chakra networks. When I placed my hands on the Chunin in order to heal them, I felt the power leave me and it began to feel easier to control the buzz of overwhelming energy. I could revive two of the Chunin, but as soon as my chakra levels stabilised my ability to heal dropped and I could not wake the last ninja."

The Hokage looked at Argies with a strange curiosity on her face, on realising Argies was looking at her in return she opened her mouth to speak. "I will have to have a talk with Tensue when next I visit the Medic Labs, you are dismissed Argies, I do not believe we have anything to fear from you. Granted we will be watching" Tsunada smiled at Argies and he felt that it was a genuinely pleased expression.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, thank you Yuu and Shizune, good night" Argies bowed and on finding it difficult to open the door, Shizune opened it for him. "Good Night" he reiterated with a happy smile.

After Argie's departure Yuu took a long drag on his cup of wine, before his voice vibrated in satisfaction ready to speak "A very interesting Chunin that Argies is, and at such a young age, it is not unusual I suppose but it is also not very common for a ninja to develop their own jutsus." Tsunada arched an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Yuu to continue. "I have heard of ninja modifying their fighting styles to make them their own, using techniques of one fighting style and mashing them with another, but in Argies you have a Shinobi willing to bring new life into ninjutu's cast of abilities." Yuu grinned to his sly remark, hinting at something else Shizune couldn't quite understand but a comment Tsunada caught with a scowl.

"How long do you intend to stay" Tsunada rested her elbows on her desk, eyeing Yuu in a serious tone of expression, as she brought her hands together into a pyramid of thoughtful resolve.

"Our Daimyo has decided it best that I stay for at least a year, and I would not feel comfortable leaving until I see the Departments mentioned developed" Yuu slipped forward a letter baring the Daimyo's seal, likely holding exactly that command.

Tsunada looked down on the letter, breaking the seal to read it. "Will your personal guard be staying as well?" Her eyes shifted up and a flash of authority stretched across them. "If they are I hope you understand that they will no longer be under your command as I am Hokage, Leader of all Shinobi here within the Leaf" Yuu straightened himself to her command, and solemnly bowed his head in agreement. Yuu's guards could fill the number of shinobi lost to the invasion; Tsunada knew this and took advantage of this opportunity to strengthen her forces.

"And I never agreed to develop a department for weapons training." Yuu's mouth parted to object but Tsunada's tone reaffirmed her rule over the matter. "Departments and sectors set aside for a single undertaking, reduce the number of ninja I have available for missions. They take away that number, instead of being able to assign my own ninja I would have to request ninja from a Department of weapons training and a Department of Tracking. This reduces efficiency because I would have to wait for my request to be processed and I would also lose funding to the development and assignment of those ninja" Yuu's disgruntled face was about to strike his hand up in protest but the Hokage cut him off "Yes I will develop a Department of Tracking but I will limit it to only the Chunin's participation. Chunin are not as valuable to me as Genin and Jounin. Despite their rank, Chunin because of their role as leaders are not as versatile. A team can be comprised of Genin, and Jounin are on a level of excellent that do not require a large group for a mission to succeed. Chunin however are not genin or Jounin, they are the Middle ninja. They are not yet as developed as Jounin so are not often assigned on lone missions, and in a team you only need one Chunin for every squad of three…"

"This makes them less costly to you." Yuu interrupted "If they were to suddenly become unavailable you could simple assign Jounin or Genin, but you cannot afford to lose your hold over your other ninja." He grimaced bitterly "I agree and I can see now why the intelligence department includes so many Chunin. Agh… Hmm… since I am here within the leaf, and you have no time for absurd departments, may I assist in weapons training your Chunin?" Yuu watched in wait of an answer, Shizune poured another cup of wine for Tsunada and the Hokage sipped her cup before glancing at Yuu with consideration.

"I'll give you three days to train my Chunin and any willing genin…"

…

"My symmetry must be perfect" The voice hollowed out any disturbance from those currently residing within the well lit room. The focus of this attention for perfection, breathed shallow in her comatose sleep. "Ink the lines with chakra, down the contours of the body, smooth my hand in my precision"

"Why is he talking to himself" One of the attendants in the white washed room whispered with scrutiny to his cupped hand beside the head of a fellow onlooker.

"I've been here many times, some say it helps him concentrate, others say it's like theatre, I personally think his a little nuts" The onlooker turned his head to the attendant before looking back. "But you have to marvel at his excellence"

"Silence!" The two who spoke jumped in their seats. "The voice of perfection" they breathed out in relief as the voice continued to speak oblivious of their slanderous views. "The art of steel" the voice pieced a hole in the ladies flesh, before stabbing the needle in its meticulous refined new placement.

"This will be the second time I've seen him make a mistake in 4 years, if he admits it's a mistake… is it a mistake?" The onlooker looked to the attendant who put his shoulders up and shook his head unsure.

Tensue was in the middle of an experimental surgery. A large group of medical ninja, attendants, interns and practitioners had gathered to observe in admiration of his medical arts. The Lady he worked on had her cloths stripped and her back bare so that Tensue could draw out Fuuinjutu on her exposed skin. Her body was spiked with several acupuncture needles and the artwork on her back pulsated with Tensue's chakra.

"I will now add the herbal infusion of; Machinga, Peyote, Curare, and Agrimony" The room whispered with scepticism and argument as Tensue's began to mix the ingredients.

"…How can you use that!"

"…That isn't safe or reasonable; most of those ingredients are poisonous!"

"…His trying to kill her!"

"…That is a myth, Machinga doesn't even exist!"

"…Peyote, don't be absurd, that is an illegal drug"

"I ask for those attending this operation to be quite, I did not ask for you to be here" Tensue's calmer alter-ego demanded in a civil tone of indignation. "Now watches with mute lips as I apply my infusion"

In a startled rush the patient awoke, pushing herself off the table before realising she was bare from the waist up "Where are my cloths" she babbled dazed.

Tensue handed her a blanket and two attendants came forward to comfort her from her sudden reawakening, removing various needles and surgical monitors. They held her hands and eased her back down to prevent any shock that may result in a relapse. "As you can see my patient is awake and not only that" Tensue paused in view of all those attended. "but on further examination you will find that the cancer putting pressure on her brain steam, which caused this coma, will be gone" The room erupted with applause but despite this victory Tensue remained stiff, his forehead beaded with sweat and a nervousness overcame him that was not present when he was within surgery.

When finally the applause ended Tensue addressed the source of his discomfort. "Lady Hokage, I did not expect you to be attending my presentation"

"And I did not expect to be presented with such a display" Tsunada's words were left unsaid whether she found Tensue's operation to be pleasing to her or not.

"I…I see, then why have you chosen to visit me my Lady, or are you here to tour our humble Shinobi medical labs?" Tensue shifted uneasily within his lab coat. 'The Hokage', he thought with reverence, 'The medical sannin!' he professed in glory.

"My medical labs" Tsunada declared while walking down the stairs to meet Tensue face to face.

"My lady?" Tensue voiced uncertain of her remark.

"You said 'our' but they are my labs, which is why I am here." Tsunada adjusted her weight, pulling straight her cloths now free of her formal Hokage robes. "How recently did you examine a Chunin by the name of Argies Ages?" Tensue's eyes shot open to the name Tsunada mentioned, she noted this with a peculiar interest.

"Argies Ages has opened a new study in my medical notes, what I mean to say is..." Tensue hummed to find a better grasp of words. "He is the subject of a new endeavour of medical ninjutsu, one that I find most fascinating" He grinned, forgetting that the Hokage was opposite to him and instead slipped away to a plane of euphoric fantasy.

"Medical ninjutsu…?" The Hokage inquired bringing a hand to her temple to press against the growing tension.

"Yes, his blood techniques are one I have yet to be able to replicate." The medical ninja took to step and the Hokage followed. "From what I have gathered from the subject he claims to have no understanding of advanced medical arts, yet with all my equipment and knowledge, I cannot replicate what he has created. Blood cells which manipulate chakra"

"Yes, I understand that to be his ability but… hmm you say you cannot replicate it?" Tsunada asked again, finally reaching Tensue's personal lab. She did not much like the look of the place, the dried herbs and instruments all neatly scatted about the room. The jars of specimens both organic and alien alike, things that boggled even the medical mind of Tsunada. She wondered if the claims that he was more mad than genius began to resurface in her mind all the rumours about his nefarious medical exploits.

"I have been unable to replicate his ninjutsu, yes that is what I am saying, but it is more than this." Tensue pulled a volume of slides out from his desk, placing them under a nearby projector. "He has somehow made his blood alive" He clicked the slide, each showing a follow on picture of Argies blood cells attacking another tissue compound.

"This is remarkable, and this was done on the day when you tested his blood?" Tsunada once again questioned.

"That my lady, is the most shocking of my discoveries. You see his blood doesn't appear to be able to die" Tensue continued with a smirk to the worry in the Lady Hokage's eyes. "This is from a sample of Argies blood that is over a month old, it has had no nourishment and no oxygen, yet it is still alive"

"Are you sure, that doesn't sound very possible, it must be feeding off something to survive. A normal blood cell can only survive for 120 days, but that is under the condition that they are in the body, outside that number would be a few hours…" Tsunada's responds seemed to taper off to somewhere in her thoughts as she observed a further entry from Tensue.

"These cells are the ones I extracted from Argies" The Hokage looked at the content of the vial Tensue held up, the crimson mass moved around in the vial but the medical ninja was not shaking the glass vessel; it was Alive. "In my studies I found them content when saturated in chakra, but when deprived or over saturated they become volatile and aggressive in nature"

"They?" The Hokage paced herself "This adds to my suspicions. This Argies Ages is no normal ninja. Developing his own ninjutus without the guild of a master ninja would be difficult for a normal genin, but not for a fuuinjutsu user or ah Oni…"

"What would you have me do my Lady?" Tensue offered with a treacherous grin

"Monitor this Chunin until I can afford to investigate further, at present he isn't a threat to the Leaf, but if he develops anything additionally concerning we will have to devise a way of ridding ourselves of him. Oni are not creatures that can be taken likely and fuuinjutsu users should never be underestimated. I cannot simple order an execution unless I know the extent of the damage that might be caused."

"I must speak to Representative Yuu more on this matter, he may have additional details. After all it was his faint suggestion that Argie's talents are uncanny for a Genin without a master, and I will not have word of this problem leaked to the Daimyo"

…

The light brushing of fermented bean paste still clinging to the inside of my sticky bowl, the crust of my salted bread crisp to the meat in my broth. The aroma of the soaked chunks of beef and mashed potatoes mixed together with the saucy juices and spiced butters that made up my chowder soup.

The sour and the savoury, the sticky joy and the soft delights, "Ahhhhh Nasantot! You really know how to start the day" I bit down and dinged in satisfaction, my mind turning white as my eyes closed to the shine of the morning light.

"It is always good to see, my customers in, perfect satisfaction" Nasantot bowed his arms out to the clients in his shop, happy for the free advertisement on my face. "The mornings are the stew time of the day. The freshest spices, the best meats, and the choice butters. All! For my customers" The smile on his face told me he was enjoying it as well as I as enjoying his food.

It must be nice to love what you do, like being a ninja in training. It's always better when you're in the kitchen cooking, then on the plate of battle learning what tastes best; a funny kind of philosophy but one not too difficult to comprehend when biting into a particularly hard plate. Knowing that you either have to spit it out and anger your Hokage, or chew and swallow it as best as you can despite risking choking to death on the bone you have to pick.

"Sigh…"

"Is something the matter?"

"Kiba! Good to see you hear in the mornings" I usually came to Nasantot's early every day, Kiba on the interview retake said he came by only for take-ways, but it was great to see him around.

"Hey it's been a while since me and Akumaru have picked up your scent, hasn't it boy" His jacked hood was up but a whine from the top of his head told me it wasn't just to keep out the morning air.

"What did I tell you, Akumaru!" Nasantot pointed at Kiba's head, addressing the dog directly. "Dogs must walk, on the ground, not on the head, were they can jump into soup pots!"

Akumaru whimper under Kiba's hoody, retreating back further. "Sorry again about that Nasantot, Akumaru just gets really excited about your soup" Kiba apologised, a guilty grin on his face, to which Nasantot responded with a doggy back take way.

"Another satisfied customer is always welcome to my shop, but please no head dogs, head dogs are bad." He shook a wooden spoon at Akumaru to emphasise the 'head dogs are bad' principle.

"Ha… it was only to keep Akumaru out of the cold" Kiba leaned closer to me and Nasantot, whispering. "Akumaru has a sensitive nose"

"Arf Arf"

"Whops oh, looks like he heard that" He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Come boy, sit on my lap, let's have some meat with Argies here" Kiba was so much fun I could see the joy on his face, teasing Akumaru knowing that the ninja dog could hear him. Agh so much fun. Akumaru skilfully jumped from Kiba's head to his shoulder to his lap, doing its best not to rowel the anger of Nasantot and his wooden spoon.

"Hnn bones again, I mean chicken limbs… what were they called again?" I started from a position of power, or at least observation, to hesitation to request… what was I doing, augh! Ok, wait, cool guy cool guy, come on Argies you can do it.

"Wing pops." Kiba emptied half of the packet on the counter and half in his lap. "Akumaru loves them, and I've got to say Nasantot has the best pops in the Village *Chomp." He bit down on a drum stick and pulled out the sheared bone from his mouth "Actually I don't think I've ever eaten a better wing pop anywhere else" He waved around the drum stick casually splattering me with saliva.

"Uhm…"I wiped my face "That's interesting" I folded my arms and became very wary of the menacing floating drum stick spit he was flinging left and right. As a ninja getting hit in the face was slightly embarrassing, we were trained to be vigilant at all times of all threats. Trying to bond with Kiba had broken me from that resolve and the spit in my face was just the splash I needed to wake me from my fault.

"…And then there was this giant ant and… Hey Argies are you still listening?"

"uhm, ya, uhm yes Giant ant and?" I urged him on, but I seriously had no idea what he was talking about now. I had been so distracted by not paying attention to spit hazards, and then paying attention took attention away from his attention…. Boy was I lost.

"Oh ya I forgot, there were some posters up in the middle of town, something about sword fighting. Akumaru and I were thinking of signing up, do you want to come?" Kiba handed me a poster pulled out from the inside of his Jacket.

"Hmm interesting. It says a master Swordsmen by the name of Bow Staff will be training any Genin and Chunin ninja willing to attend his sessions" I Scratched the back of my head. "It says here that once attended we will be barred from leaving under order of the Hokage!?" I arced an eyebrow at Kiba "That's kinda strange and suspicious don't you think"

"Ya but it's only three days" Kiba stretched the tired out of his shoulders "So what do you say, are you coming? Hinata and Shino are coming along too" Akumaru looked up from his meal whimping questionably at me, sitting down on Kiba's lap with his snout pointed up, I didn't know if it was because he was out of bones or if he wanted me to come too?

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice…Hey what is Akumaru going to do, I mean he doesn't need to learn sword fighting does he?" I stretched too, its weird how sleeping on stones makes your body sore… hmm I wonder what Kiba's excuse is.

"Any training is ninja training for an Inuzuka ninja dog, Akumaru can learn what the different weapons smell like and warn me before I senses the enemy" Kiba tapped his nose "Ninja hounds have a better sense of smell and can pick up the smelt of different metals"

"Really? Wow that's quite amazing, and I hear that Shino's clan's bugs can sense people by their chakra but I wonder how that works?" I stared up at Kiba who suddenly looked very annoyed with me. "What?"

"Stupid shino…* grumble grumble grumbled" He frowned and muttered to himself when suddenly.

"Hey!" they carried on walking, perfectly ignoring me, "Hey wait a minute, stop for a while. I want to introduce you to someone." I jumped in front of them, happy to get away from Kiba's disgruntled mood.

"You guys seem new to the genin group and I want to get everyone familiar with everyone else." The two didn't say a word. "We are all going to be placed randomly together on missions and I'm going to be the leader, if we don't know each other's names…" they remained totally silent to my rattling on about ninja missions and chunin business.

"Shadow-less thrust, the invisible sword. Argies, it is good to see you again" It was that silver ninja, coming to meet his two team mates.

"Ha, ya good to see you too. Listen, I don't think we had a proper chance to introduce ourselves" I extended my hand. "I'm Argies Ages, and that guy over there is Kiba Inuzuka"I tilted my head over my shoulder back where I thought Kiba was.

"Hey no need to be like that Argies" He dusted the crumbs and oil off his hands. "I'm right over here, so who are these guys?" He extended his hand rather cautiously, Akumaru sniffing up at the silver ninja.

"I Fuma Takadatsu" The silver ninja shook both our hands. "It is good to meet you Argies when not concerned with the state of the battle field, and it is a pleasure to meet you Kiba before our futures find ourselves in blood for the battles to come" He beamed a playful smile, showing a character vastly altered to the Fuma I meet in the gravity of combat. It seems this ninja has many layers to his personality, but I guessed that everyone's a different person when your life's at threat or when focusing a battle meditation. Still he seemed eager with his philosophy, which was fun considering I liked philosophy as well.

"Ha, nice one, maybe I should use that line on those hot spring chicks" Kiba blushed slightly, realising he was in public, but I wasn't sure if he was talking about food or girls. Spring chicks might just be another food item I don't know about.

"Genjuu, what are you and your comrade doing all the way over there, get over here and introduce yourself" Genjuu and his fellow ninja had quietly snuck away from our group, I didn't want to be rude and point that out and I also didn't want them running off before this was done.

Genjuu walked over to Fuma and lifted his mouth up to Fuma's ear "Hello Arjies" Fuma said, a smile still lingering on his silver lips but now a slightly red tint had been added to his silver skin. Genjuu continued to speak into Fuma's ear as Kiba and I looked to each other and back again to them, perplexed. "I am Genjuu Ashigaka and it is also well to meet you" Genjuu smoothed back Fuma's hood, where he had ruffled it with his whispers, before extending a hand to greet us.

"Hi…" Kiba voiced, squinting at Genjuu while shaking the ninja's hand.

Fuma's last team mate stared at us awkwardly holding one arm straightened in a guarded and frail sort of practice before also walking besides Fuma, pulling aside his hood and whispering into his ear. "I am Taka of the Tomoe clans, it is nice to greet a strong ninja and their friends" She settled the souls of her shoes back to the ground and stepped forward to greet us with a handshake as well.

"It is nice to meet you as well Taka, you are the first flying ninja I have ever met and I agree. It is good to greet strong ninja and their friends, but it is also well to meet fellow ninja no matter their ability" I offered my own wisdom as I would be team leader of these ninja in future and they would be placed with different teams all the time, weak or strong, but she seemed affronted by the statement. Perhaps she felt I was being biased of her remark or maybe she felt I was addressing her as a weaker ninja directly after she called me strong. I couldn't let that bother me forever; I would simple have to show my appreciation for her indirectly in some other statement or act.

Hmm, perhaps I could do that now. "I feel I should make it up to all of you, Silver Grey and White, for helping me in the forest. How about we all go to this Bow staff's demonstration and learn how to use weapons together?" I showed them the poster Kiba handed me, they looked to each other unsure "I'll pay for any expenses" I added to sweeten the deal, but they still remained mute to a decision. "It will be a great way you to meet some of the other genin and chunin"

Fuma grinned, a sly chuckled followed the stares his teammates shot him. "I'll most defiantly be attending, and if Genjuu and Taka want to be able to talk for the next" He stared at the number of days. "Three days, they will have to come too"

"This is going to be great!" Kiba jumped with excitement "I'll go tell Hinata and Shino right away, you guys better get backed… race you there!" Kiba and Akumaru ran off and I almost felt my competitive urge set me bolting to my house too, but I had to be sure Fuma and his team were coming too.

"Ok so we are set? Meet you back here in 20 minutes?" I already had a bag packed for ninja missions, but I didn't know how prepared the Arrow eye and steel were for a three day get away. "We will meet with Kiba and his team together"

"Does the demonstration require anything of us besides ninja provisions?" Fuma asked after a lean in from Genjuu.

"Well the poster says all we need is sleeping gear. I believe it's going to be held in the forest so maybe they will be using bamboo as practice weapons" I was bouncing on the spot, Kiba was getting ahead of us and even though I didn't intend on beating him there I didn't want to be so behind.

Fuma noticed my agitation and so eased my worry, "We will make ready"

Bam! I was gone!

….

We eventually made it to the seminar, I was right about it being in the forest, and there were many Chunin there. In fact there were so many Chunin I was beginning to wonder how popular was this 'Bow staff' character. The Chunin favoured weapons so I leaned over to a familiar Chunin to ask him more about the demonstrator.

"Hey Ikiyothro" Ikiyothro turned to me, his war hammer in hand swivelling around and nearly knocking two chunin down. The butt of the hammer's handle touching down on the ground and the bulk of it over Ikiyothro's shoulder, it was a dusty white colour which brought more questions to my open mouth. "What is your hammer made out of?" I let my lips remain parted to the absurdity of his weapon, it looked so abnormally crude but I guessed slamming someone's head in is the most effective way to tell if they are dead.

"It's a bone weapon Argies, it's good to see you are here with some genin" He lifted the hammer and placed it on his other shoulder, freeing his right hand to greet Fuma and his lot.

"A bone weapon?" I questioned but it was Fuma not Ikiyothro who replied.

"Bone weapons are lighter than steel and do not break as easily, these advantages make up for their dull edge and splintering over time" Fuma stretched past me to shake Ikiyothro's hand, it was pretty packed in the clearing of forest we were in.

"I didn't know this place would be so full, do you know who this bow staff character is Ikiyothro" I could see Kiba in the distance, laughing and showing his fanged teeth, he seemed to be having fun. It might even have be to my expense, that he beat us here, but he was talking to some of the Fellow Chunin so I doubted that.

"Funny you should mention that Argies. Bow staff is the same guy you and these Genin with you brought in. Do you remember Yuu" He grinned placing a hand on his shoulder, eyeing me in a strange manner that I got the hint of. I wasn't totally sure of it but Yuu was part of a mission that the Genin weren't part of, It could be that Ikiyothro was saying something to the lines of 'help me'

"Ok I can see that now, he is a weapons expert after all, maybe this is like his repentance for hiding in the forests. Like his jail duty or whatever" I arched an eye brow in question to Ikiyothro, 'help?'

"Yes a penitence act, after all he is a ninja of the Land of Fire and it's not really a crime to hid in our forests." I stood next to Ikiyothro after his further addition to our little make belief reasoning

"Do you think they are buying it" I grinned and whispered through my teeth to him.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He did the same.

Taka and Genjuu talked among each other throwing off hidden speculation before Fuma came forward to speak for them, a team conclusion. "Should we not meet with Kiba and his team"

I paused momentarily, still expecting Fuma to assault us with our poorly constructed lies, but he didn't. "Yes I guess you are right, after all Kiba invited me and at an extension he also invited you" I looked back at Ikiyothro, he's mood still dropped at the mention of Yuu, the shame of our failure as a ninja village didn't leave our minds but we still had our honour. "See you in the demonstration Ikiyothro, may we do the Leaf Village proud" I saluted a good bye to him with a gesture of my hand and the tilt of my head.

On our way to Kiba I noticed some familiar faces, there weren't many genin from the rookie 9 but there were a few; Sasuke, Shikimaru, Lee child, Tenten and all of team 8. I noticed Lee was still in crutches, I don't belief he had the surgery yet, and his Sensei and team mate were with him for support. I didn't know what he was still doing walking around but maybe a little demonstration like sword fighting would get his mind off his ninja life being over. I couldn't see why Shikimaru was here, he wasn't the type of guy who would run after his head if it was rolling down a hill, yet he was here despite my sickening figure of speech. Sasuke Uchiha, I bet he had all sorts of sickening ideas for what he had planned for his brother; a sword might fit perfectly into that scheme.

"Hey Argies, you made it after all!" Kiba barked, slinging an arm over my shoulder, chuckling as he brought me closer to his team mates.

"Ha-ha very funny, now let's see this team of yours" I didn't let show that Kiba beating me here did actually ticked me off, I wanted to be here first but I also wanted the silver white and grey. I jabbed him playfully on the side breaking away from his hold to address his team. With that jab I kinda wanted to hurt him but didn't want it to show.

"Ow" Kiba huffed "I didn't know you could hit so hard" He teased before offering an allowance of greeting with a point of a finger at Hinata.

"Hello Argies, sorry about leaving you in the field alone, hnn" She blushed looking away from me, tapping her fingers together, and I had the feeling I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Not a problem Hinata. I found all the naked ladies ok." I grinned broadly knowing exactly what it sounded like "and It was because of your lovely goodbye" I paused to let her know I knew tap tap meant love "believe me you were a big help"

"Naked Ladies?" the voice spoke with inquisitive eyebrows and an analytical tone.

"Oh hello Shino, I don't believe we have properly meet. My name is Argies Ages" I offered my hand to which he looked at critically, as a ninja I could appreciate his level of caution.

"Hello Argies. My name is Shino Aburame, how do I know this, because I am of the Aburame clan" I clasped his hand and could feel the eerie crawling of hundreds of bugs under his coat.

"Well it's good to meet you Shino of the Aburame clan." I smiled warmly despite the phantom itch of insects I could still feel on my hand. "The way I always can tell I am who I am is by looking at the name on my underw-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Kiba interrupted and Akumaru barked in unison at the warning in his master's voice. "What's this about Naked Ladies and Hinata" The look of seriousness on his face soaked with a vicious scowl.

"Kiba don't" Hinata grabbed Kiba, by the arm, who looked ready to strike Argies out.

"It's not what I made it sound like" Argies pleaded hesitantly now realising exactly how it sounded when adding his plea.

"Why you…"Kiba growled looking to Shino who was free of Hinata's grip. He placed a hand on Argies shoulder while another hand was placed on Shino as well.

"Let go of him" It was Fuma, his team had remained silent throughout the greeting but now as a brawled looked to begin they intruded.

"Woe all of you just stop for a moment!" Argies seemed to blaze with chakra and all stunned by this show of might, stopped in place.

Hinata still gripping Kiba, Shino gripping Argies and Fuma and his team at the ready. Argies shook his head and began to chuckled softly to himself.

"The Naked lady is a type of flower, Hinata was helping me look for them and that was all we did" He let the kiss remain faded to memory and not imprinted to the present conflict, what could be said of it in mind was that it was not an unpleasant experience. He shook his head once again.

"I guess I learnt the effectiveness in each of you as a team. Your willingness to take offence for the other's injury" He looked to Kiba and Shino.

"The resilience in keeping peace even when the attack was made shamefully blunt" He looked at Hinata and inwardly at his arrogance of tongue.

"The fortitude in coming to assist an unknown ally who committed some unknown wrong, commendable of assault" He looked to Fuma, Genjuu and Taka.

"I am sorry for any offences" He bowed to everyone and remained bowed extendedly so before righting himself, for he was truly sorry, truly penitent of his loose words and any honour he may have stripped from Hinata.

"No I'm sorry uhm.." Kiba offered not sure what to do with the situation as it was now. "I shouldn't have lost my cool so easily" Akumaru mumbled an apology too.

"Might we all be sorry so that we can continue to enjoy each other's company?" Fuma smiled warmly, his wisdom lightening the atmosphere.

"I can accept your sentiment of remorse for improperly placed misinformation, however, if you ever harm Hinata in the future you will regret it" Shino's glasses seemed to gleam with his intent and serious tone of voice.

"I am also sorry Argies, I should have told my team mates about where I was that day" Hinata looked up at Argies who looked kindly down on her in return.

"Nonsense Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry about. How were you to know that I would do something so thoughtless of the consequences" At this he turned to Fuma and his companions. "May I introduce you to my kind companions" Fuma smiled to the complement of heart, in their courage to act in Argies defence. "This is Fuma Takadatsu"

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	14. Let The Lessons Begin

**Let the lessons begin:**

A member of the Anbu materialised within the center of the crowds, elevating himself up he raised his voice above all else "This venue has chanced" the loud chatter that had begun over the excitement of their reasons for being there, died down to the silence of the wind and the lark in bird calls. "Due to the large number of you the Hokage has appointed me to create your lodging"

"Create you lodging?" was the scorned confusion in the air. Judging by the number of ninja it would take a year to build appropriate housing.

"Wood Release: Four-Pillar House" The Anbu called out and the forest ahead of him and his audience, ruptured and transmuted into a Large building crafted from the trees that moulded themselves to shape it. With the Building carved seemingly out of nothing, the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was an Elite Anbu ninja"

"I've never heard of them"

"They are Anbu that have mastered two or more elements, allowing them to use a combined third element"

"That sounds fantastic; I didn't know Anbu have ranks"

The crowds were abuzz with gasps of astonishment and eager explanations of the wonders they just witnessed, but all the commotion summed up itself when applause erupted and cheers whooped themselves into being. Everyone was excited to see what could follow, what was it like inside the building and when would the demonstration begin.

Before anyone could enter the building, the doors opened and two familiar faces ushered everyone in. The Gate Guards of Konohagakure, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, smiled and waved the audience in.

"Come on this way, there is room for everyone" They assured, urging the audience not to hesitate but come on through.

The inside of the building was neatly crafted with intricately designed wax paper doors and ceiling lighting, benches and wooden flooring, if they had not seen it made before their eyes they would not believe it was crafted out of nothing just a moment ago. These details made it even more of a marvel and stoked a fire of passion, a pride for being a part of a village that cultivated such great ninja.

Finally they were gathered and seated on the floor in the main hall, waiting to be addressed by the guest of honour, and ultimately their reason for being there.

Yuu entered the room from behind a wax door, looking around himself and the people there, he looked pleased "Welcome to my dojo" His charm faltered and he straighten his back out of a sudden anxiety, they were shocked to see the Bow Staff as such a plain ninja. Yuu spoke under his breath to a well armoured ninja to his side "Bring me my armour and a Bamboo sword and make it theatrical, these people look like they want a show and I don't want to disappoint"

A moment passed and four ninja brought in armour, each carrying a separate piece. Yuu held his legs and arms out as he stood ridged, firm like the warrior before battle, and they strapped the armour onto him over his close bounded clothing.

He spoke to address the ninja once again, booming his voice across the room. "Welcome to my Dojo!" he slapped his hands together, a powerful mark of how formidable he appeared now. "See all around you, do you notice something!" He commanded and their heads shifted with the point of his finger as he arched it across the room. "All these walls are covered with mirrors so that you can better see yourself and your opponent" He stomped his foot against the ground, every eye now jumping back to him and the heavy sound. "Notice these floors, they are made from bamboo, making your strides sturdy and your falls soft" He called forward a ninja to his side who offered him the Bamboo rod he held in his hands. "This is a bamboo sword" He whacked it sharply against his hand, the sound reverberating off all the smooth surfaces reflected in the mirrors. "It flexes rather than shatters, it will not harm you" He let the Bamboo sword fall so that the handle sat under his hand and he could lean his weight against it. "This demonstration is your opportunity to thrust all your strength into your attacks and learn now how to injure yourself and your opponent. Make your mistakes now and be done with them. Do not hold back. When your opponent faces you, you face them. When they fall you allow surrender. For outside this Dojo you are not handed a soft weapon and an merciful opponent, but are handed death and confronted with relentless bombardment" He looked across his audience and they were rightly startled, so he smiled mirthfully "but before we begin let me demonstrate proper technique"

Half the audience near collapsed with their emotions now thrashed, because of the change in atmosphere tipping from serious to humour in an instant.

"Oh brother" Tenten remarked before outrage replaced her shock "Are you kidding me! I'll knock his block off if he pulls a stunt like that again" She held a fist to the air and gnashed her teeth while her Sensei watched her with concern and hands put up in defence, wanting nothing to do with her wrath.

"Tenten don't knock his block off" Lee said with an innocence to his eyes "If you do that we won't get to see his demonstration" he looked up at Tenten, holding his crutches closer to himself begging with his bandaged hands.

"Alright alright, no need to bring out Gai sensei's puppy eyes technique" She cracked her wrists instead of Yuu's neck.

"Now watch" Yuu began, a ninja in front of him played the role of his opponent. "When striking, step forward to add more weight to your attack" He said this while taking a step forward, one leg far ahead of the other and his center of gravity low. "When Defending against an attack, you block while stepping back to take away the weight of your enemies strike" The ninja playing opponent to Yuu brought his bamboo sword down in a slow motion attack and Yuu block the strike as he stepped back. "Noticed where I allowed my opponent to strike, this area here above the hilt of my sword" They paused in their stance, Yuu pointing out to the point of his block. "Do not let your opponent hit your blades end, or you risk your sword shattering" The ninja lifted his weapon and brought it down on the end of Yuu's "It also puts you at a disadvantage because it gives your enemy leverage over your wrist, allowing them to disarm you" The ninja swivelled Yuu's Bamboo rod opening his defence, sliding the bamboo across Yuu's throat. They reset and this time the ninja brought the sword down near Yuu's hilt. "If your hilt is struck it puts a lot of the impact on your arms and can fracture your hands" The ninja assisting Yuu slid the sword across his fingers "And it makes your hands available to the enemy, risking dismemberment" Stepping back into a straightened position Yuu bowed to his opponent and began a battle demonstration.

With each strike there was a drumming of feet, both moving into make the hit and out to avoid or block it. In every guard against a blow there was a change in angle to match the attack and counter the defence. Their weapons moved about each other in stiff formation, quickly changing to meet the battle requirement and then remaining ridged in their commitment to the inevitable crack of bamboo on bamboo. This continued until Yuu made the first strike, immediately pausing they froze in the first point of contact.

"When you make a strike, pause and look at yourself in the mirror, look at your opponent. Try and learn what played in your favour and what may have gone wrong for your opponent." He then straightened himself and bowed once again. "Allow your opponent to concede defeat and say, 'Good match, do you wish to continue?'" The ninja ahead of him shook his head. "One final thing to mention is where to cut." He opened his hand out to the ninja that played his opponent and showed what he wanted of him in his own stance; opening up his arms and legs away from his body in a star formation.

"As a ninja you are taught to target the vital points of an opponent, but as a Bukijutsu(weapon techniques) user you know those points are never left unguarded in a sword fight, which is why" He lifted his bamboo rod and placed it on the inside of the Ninja's leg. "You cut the inside of the thigh, or the" He lifted the weapon to the inside of the women's arm "the inside of wrists, the joints, the neck, the face. Any place that bleeds or hinders a person, that is where you cut. You bleed your enemy to death or you prevent them from moving swiftly enough to bleed you to death" He looked out on the audience. "The face is the easiest to cut because often when defending you place your guard inward toward your body, allowing your opponent to slid their weapon and glance a blow against you. This blow can hurt nowhere else better than the face where you can either knock them out by chance or blind them with their own blood." He straightened himself again, the demonstration was over and the Ninja who assisted him fell back to guard the wall.

"One final must, Bukijutsu follows three rules no matter your weapon of choice" He stared down the crowd that would soon be battling each other, and his eyes were not kind but stern with the knowledge and experience that comes from the wisdom through battle. "Always block your enemies attack perpendicular to the angle of their blade. Always strike with the intent to kill. Always allow your enemy a way to escape, for souls fight fiercely when they see no way out."

The five ninja lined in front of the audience began the handing out of bamboo rods; soon every ninja in the room had a bamboo sword in hand. Divided and quartet, they began their training.

We were pitted against impossible opponents. I couldn't survive the torment and so took a seat on a nearby bench. Most of our number were Chunin and the chunin preferred using a weapon and were quite accustomed to wielding one, which meant that most of the genin and I weren't really competition. I noticed a collaboration beginning to form between experience fighters and the ignorant, so I re-joined the contest. It was beginning to become fairly obvious that the training would go nowhere if undertrained genin and inexperienced Chunin like Shikimaru and I were matched against overzealous Bukijutsu Chunin. I saw a small group forming and joined in. It was comprised mainly of genin and a disgruntled Tenten.

"But I can fight better than the others, I don't need special training!" Tenten's arguments weren't taken seriously by the large Chunin that pushed her forward to meet us, her heels dragging.

"Alright children, I want a good clean fight. I don't want to see any one of you brats lose an eye or knock out a tooth because you thought something wasn't fair" The man's tone was deep and uncontested by our maturing voices; we dared not contradict his statement that we were little kids and brats. Instead facing each other we bowed to our nearest rival and continued.

My opponent was Taka, Fuma had Shino, Kiba had Genjuu, Hinata had Shikimaru, TenTen had Sasuke and Lee had Gai by default finding no other opponent willing to face a cripple. How Lee managed to hold a bamboo sword and walk while in crutches was commendable, but that was Lee; an unbending resolve to do what cannot be done.

Having bowed in initiating combat towards Taka, I studied her. Her eyes were covered by a protector but her movements told me she had some understanding of what was happening around her. I dived forward to slam my rod down on her ' **Bang** ' she blocked it. I couldn't feel any sensory jutsu's being held; even the best sensory abilities give off a sort of chakra buzz from the person using it. I jumped back and then quickly launched forward to cut in at her side, ' **Crack** ' she blocked again but this time countered with a quick strike from above. ' **Thwack** ' I blocked and spun around to try and cut her across the back, on her wings, but she spun to match and face me. Maybe it was in my feet, she was studying how I stepped in order to pick up where I would target. I stood in one spot and did not change my stance but instead throw my attack out with my hands alone. ' **Thump** ' I looked down on my arm.

"Do you concede defeat?"

"Agh... aren't you supposed to say 'Good match do you want to continue'?" My voice trembled with my words, I did not expect to lose and to lose so suddenly too, I accepted it with the slightest humility. "You spoke" This sudden acknowledgement intruded on my wounded expression with a smile.

"My wings" Taka seemed to weaken slightly and lose her confidence, but continued. "I find it hard to see when they are folded, it leaves me feeling vulnerable" She looked or rather shifted her head to the side and clutched her arm, seeking comfort from her bare shoulders.

"Looking without seeing is a big advantage, but why cover your eyes all the time?" She looked back at me, back at my question, and put up her sword.

She struck forward, slamming her weapon into mine and using her body weight to shove off my defence. "Our clans people draw their strength from muting their sense of sight" She spun around and I had to stand at an angle to avoid the low cut of her knee strike. "It is seeing without seeing or not seeing at all, blindness is the gift of the masters to sighted students"

I swung the bamboo rod across, clashing it against her defence. "Your clan blinds those who can see!" I stepped in but she used the space around her to distance herself.

"but those that can see cannot see without seeing" She stood off for a while, facing me but not seeing me the way I saw her, seeing without seeing yet looking forward at me with confidence regardless. She was sure of herself, self-reliant as a ninja that was not looking but still saw.

"How is it that you are able to talk to me now but not with others around" I stepped forward, closing the gap, and lifted up my bamboo sword.

Thrusting her weapon at me she managed to clash with my sword yet elbow me in the face "Combat heightens the senses" She struck my hunched back, I had been thrown by her attack and dizzied by the knock. "Good match, do you wish to continue?"

…

I sat down on the bench next to Taka, we had been training together for an hour already and were both pretty tired. She was a good sword fighter; we matched each other's ability to learn pretty well. I decided since she couldn't/wouldn't talk, without combat or her winds unfolded, we would just enjoy the contest in silence together. Yuu had this event agonised well. Losers went to the left, the underdogs, and winners to the right. Meaning that if you were a weaker sword fighter you got to challenge others on your level, if you were stronger you challenged people of the same learning speed. Every once in a while you would also have a really strong/weak fighter enter your zone and that just mixed things up for the best.

Sword fighting was such an odd experience; I found that expectations had a lot to do with the first point of contact. If you thought you were fighting an experienced fighter like say, Ikiyothro, you tended to start attacking first, but if the stronger fighter actually in turn was also weak it was likely whoever attacked first won. This added a sketchy element to the survivability of a sword fight. If your opponent was inexperienced and reckless it meant you, no matter your ability, were at risk of dying. A reckless opponent was likely to kill themselves and their foe, I would have to remember that for the future; 'avoid reckless bukijutsu fighters'. Speed was the most important factor but I guessed that that tended to change according to which weapon your enemy wielded. I can imagine speed could play a factor against Ikiyothro's hammer, but ultimately his hammer would still be moving to kill you regardless of if he was dead by the time it hit. Then again we would all be wearing armour in a real fight, so maybe my assumptions about sword fighting are wrong.

"Ready to get back to training Taka?" I received no response, but actions told me she was; standing at the ready with her bamboo sword lifted. The expression of thought across her face said, 'Bring it on!'

…

That night we found out how hard it was to sleep in a crowded room full of deadly ninja, instinct told you not to go to bed no matter how well you knew everyone. There were two separate rooms for sleeping, one for ladies and another for men. There was no bedding; something we all expected and were prepared for, everyone had their ninja mission ready gear with them. Fuuinjutsu sealed foodstuffs, weapons, bandages and a sleeping bag with a tent. No one was about to set up tents indoors however, but finding a section on the floor to lay down your sleeping bag was good enough.

I rested there for a while, we were told to get to bed early because Yuu had some extra training for us tomorrow. As a member of my clan we did not sleep as much; it was a struggle to find encouragement worth sleeping 12 hours for. I soon found myself in the forests walking off my restlessness.

Moon light's beauty supplemented by the shadows mystery.

The night birds that cooed to their forests forever changing history.

The wood, barks and saplings .Greys, browns and greens

Their fresh scents and cracklings

Their rough grains and rattlings

The soil under foot

The stars over head

The distance to travel an extraordinary journey, well spread.

In the cooling still airs I could hear a restlessness that was not my own. The clinging of steel and plunging grunts of power, magnified the lush clearing ahead of me with a possessive virtue of strength. Empowered by this feeling I stepped closer, eager to find this source of inner fortitude, the ringing of steal that bolstered my morale.

The lunges tipped with death, the balance of technique and practise rung the air true with efficient killing intent. Yet though the sight was a fierce struggle of technique and unforgiving assault, I filled with power magnifying. The breath I took in burnt with a passion for carnage, my muscles tightened to the steely drive consuming me, I felt like an unmoving statue of tempered irons. The ground beneath me quaked and the world above turned tempest in my presence.

"Argies? Why are you here" The voice shook me from the world, the other side, and rightly I shook my own head to the feeling that still lurked within me.

"Fuma, what is that weapon you hold" Fuma, the person I found in the forests practising his bikujutsu, held a weapon I had never seen before. It was a long pole weapon with a wide bush knife shaped blade on its end. The blade was red with a pattern of designs carved into it. It held iron rings clasped freely on the opposite side of the blades edge, which produced the ringing of steel I could hear with every thrust of his weapon.

"It is a Guan Dao, a weapon not native to the Shinobi fighting styles but one I have mastered" We both looked at the weapon in his hand, with the butt of the pole in the ground that blade raised just over Fuma's head. "It is better to master a weapon your enemy does not expect, and as such will not be prepared for" once again he quoted from some unknown philosophy.

"That sounds like a half-finished parable" I smirked, "The boy who could not use the bow of his enemy but learnt to use the magic arrow of his heart, master the magic you can and your enemy can not" I could not help the humour that escaped my voice as we laughed together to our love of philosophy.

"Did you hear the quote Yuu used during our demonstration?" The sound of enthusiasm filled Fuma's voice "It was different but yet the same as Tzu" he arched his eyebrows and I placed a hand on my chin thinking back.

"Always allow your enemy a way to escape, for souls fight fiercely when they see no way out" I quoted directly from memory. "It's one of the three lessons he told us never to forget as bukijutsu ninja" my voice also filled with enthusiasm but I could not help but step back and think. "I didn't quite understand what Yuu meant by that. Tzu used it to explain the important of leaving an opening when surrounding the enemy, so that they feel reluctant to fight and would rather retreat, but how would you impress that same response in a bukijutsu fighter?"

"You offer me troubling questions Argies, and I cannot see reason in answering them" He opened his stance and struck the butt of his weapon in the ground so that it stood on its own. "But through the inquest of combat will your answers be found" He rammed his fist forward before I had fully grasped his reasoning, but I was a ninja and always alert to threat.

I jumped back, "Ninja chop sticks you have a lot of energy for the night" but he press on at me, relentless. "Ha like you can ever beat me" We were both taijutsu ninja of impact not speed. Our bodies bulky and slower than ninja like Lee who devoted themselves to speed; I was a ninja who devoted myself to the single killing blow even though I would prefer speed over toughness. My clan's body hardening teachings would not allow a devotion to speed but chakra could be used to make up some of the difference if I met a vastly faster opponent.

"Ha that has yet to be proven Argies, your rank as Chunin does not instantly discredited me as a worthy opponent" Fuma flung a tornado kick at my mid but I quickly stepped back, a hands length away from the blow. "After all it was my team and I who save you, not the other way around" he levelled another kick at me, but I again evaded.

"Tss ya" I kidded "More like I saved you guys after you purposely got into more trouble than you could handle" I didn't mean any offence because after all they did save me from losing my head, in more ways than one, luckily my words were well received in the playful way Fuma tried to gut me after.

"When I am declared victor by your defeat, you will always know it was I who saved you when you gaze back on this spar." He tackled ahead driving and elbow through the air in a sweep in at my face, throughout the brawl I had no time to retaliate; all I could do was evade in how fast he acted with his ever combination.

"You know if I used anyone of my jutsu's you wouldn't be able to stand one second longer" I teased at him but his gale only continued stronger and faster. The precipitous throwing of feet and hands, legs and arms, caught my mind in a hypnotic spin as I let past training slip into thought and my body to react through memory. Like a habit I acted without thinking, striking at him at the one weakness in his assault, his gut. I pulled my fist free the instant I realised I had not added a sparing condition to the temperament of my thrust, he wheezed.

"Gasp* Cough Cough" He doubled over and I lifted him up so that he would not crash to the ground.

"Shippuden! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to punch so hard, it was just…" I paused, just what Argies?

"Just, *cough, that you couldn't find a way out, *Gasp, trapped confused panicked" He drawled the words as he tried to recover from the shock to his mid. They echoed in my mind, trapped confused panicked, was this why I punched him with such force; cause I was behaving on instinct, escape.

"Always allow your enemy a way to escape, for souls fight fiercely when they see no way out" Fuma stood half bent, holding an arm over his stomach. "This applies to all forms of combat, in the singular and in the multiple; we all react through nature when the inevitable becomes certain"

The philosophy had changed in my mind, of what I thought it was in particular focused to, and boarded to a new sphere of understanding. I let these thoughts find my lips as I helped Fuma to recover.

"Like the boar who runs through you when you block the trail to its watering hole, or the fox that retreats into danger when you cross it's path. We all retreat to familiar ground when the alternative is an end." I put an arm under Fuma's, helping him on our way back, he grabbed his Guan Dao.

…

"…So this is who you really are" I ducked my head, the first time I had been able to, and perfectly avoided the swipe at my chest. "Nice to finally meet you Taka" We were beginning to get better at sword fighting, so much so that bolder moves could be implored. Not just in attacking but evasion and defence had become more of a game.

"If I had my wings you wouldn't be able to bare another second" Taka flicked her wrist and nearly managed to figuratively gouge my shoulder with her bamboo rod, but I darted away in time to catch a glimpse of her smile. "I would be able to use my wind jutsu's to throw you off balance and then your head would be mine." She lunged.

"Hey!" I spun and turned my hand to try and run my bamboo sword down her back, but expecting this she slid on her knees to bring her body up and clip my legs. "Don't be so quick to think killing me will be so easy" I tapped my sword against her neck.

"Good match, do you wish to continue?" We said in unison, managing to both make the first encounter together.

"Argies" She stood up from the floor.

"Yes?" I inquired as she dusted herself off.

"We have become very strong training together and I suggest we apply that strength else were" She looked at me, hinting at something that made my face fill with red.

"Agh-uh… what" my mouth emptied, I didn't want to say anything I might regret, at that moment I couldn't think if her words mean anything else.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face" I was amazed by this, how could see what my face looked like, I quickly corrected my expression. "We should train with other ninja, separately, to see if we truly have improved"

"Oh, is that what you are saying." I straightened, letting my mind returned from the fantasy it was in. "You believe we should test out our new skills on other to see if we are in fact any better than we were before" I rubbed a hand shyly against my quivering lips, bordering on self-depreciated laughter and tears.

"Yes, what were you… oh you pig!" Taka walked off and I stretched out a hand to explain but lowered it finding nothing suitable to say.

I turned around to walk back to the benches, but was confronted with an unfriendly face "Sasuke, I didn't realise you were behind me" I was startled, that he could sneak so easily under my field of awareness, but I did not let that show. I had my pride and besides, as a ninja I would want him to doubt he did surprise me.

"I…" He trailed off and lowered his eyes "Fight me" He lifted his bamboo sword and drove forward at me before I was ready. 'First mistake Argies, always be ready' I thought to myself. I managed to block the attack and shove him back while the impact clashed.

"Not how you begin a match Uchiha, but I appreciate the deception" He seemed to cringe at the mention of his clan's name, the memory of their deaths weighing heavy on his mind. I understood; something I would remember not to mention in future. I swung at his legs and quickly brought the attack up at his head after the expected attempt to avoid the first hit. "Tap tap Uchiha" I toyed, tapping the cane against his neck; the first encounter. "Don't look down when I strike at your legs, it draws attention away from any other attack I make at you." He lifted his weapon and we reset.

"I heard you couldn't beat TenTen" I tried not to smile, but I didn't just hear about his failure; I enjoyed watching it. "Tough luck being set up with someone that already knows bukijutsu" Tenten gave him a hard time, but it was his stubbiness not to concede that lead to his humiliation again and again.

"Ya, what of it" I let him make his own attacks as he spoke, blocking his strikes; flourless. "With my Kekkai Genkai I can copy anyone's moves in seconds" It was hard not to miss, his red eyes flicked with every movement I made; copying them. The problem was even with his abilities, sword fighting wasn't as easy to mimic as hand seals, every person's choice of stance is unique. A factor of many things; height, weight, speed, strength, strategy, talent, Bukijutsu was like taijutsu and not in many ways.

"I have heard many stories of how the sharingan can be used to mimic an adversaries actions and eventually predict their next move" I began my assault, no longer simply blocking his offensive "but that is when versing opponents of ninjutsu and taijutsu, Bukijutsu is very different." I let him attack me before because I was doing exactly what his sharingan couldn't, form tact against his method of attack. "It does not conform to fighting styles, set combinations or assumptions in response to the styles of an opponent. Unlike taijutsu, it is perfectly unpredictable unless you know your opponent" I charged forward slamming my blade against his, but before parting like I did earlier I used the technique I learnt from Taka and elbowed his across the face.

"You fight dirty" Sasuke spoke with an emotional undertone of disassociation; a very dry humourless kind of humour. I smirked at it, the fact that it was in a sense still his humour yet no humour at all; that made it funny to me. He lifted his weapon and began again. "You were trying to teach me something before" That was good, that he was getting the sense that I was trying to teach him and not just battle.

"Ya that's right, before I smacked you in the face." I slid across the floor and struck him on the back "Ha you got to try harder if you want to progress." Losing to Tenten all of yesterday didn't help improve his ability to learn "Think of Naruto that always helped me beat someone senseless." He suddenly became enraged, maybe he took my words the wrong way; 'beat, someone senseless'

"Your wrong about my sharingan" He slashed with his weapon with one hand and as I blocked, he used his other hand to try and fist me. "I can use it in Bukijutsu" his mouth curled up, even though I had avoided the blow, he had learnt something.

"So you can use Bukijutsu and taijutsu together, that should make you a tougher opponent in future" I smirked and shook my head as we continued to battle.

…

That night while walking in the forests, I bumped into my Bukijutsu partner of the day.

"Coincidence finding you here in the middle of nowhere" I leaned out arching an eyebrow, letting him know I knew the chances were unlikely.

"Ya, coincidence" he said taking up step next to me. I wondered what he had to do with me, I get that we were sparing together today but it wasn't like we were friends… was it?

"It's a good night, the clouds are few and the sky is the perfect kind of windy" I looked up, making him look up in turn. "Letting the clouds cascade horizontally by like the view from a boat when traveling downstream, it's… beautiful" I felt that mid night light fill my mind and soul with a bliss and peace. No ushering of social etiquette, or temperament of rank, compelling me to curve my tongue or heart.

"There is nothing beautify about the night or a red sky" The moon planted a look across his face, a fearful glint in his eyes, that I couldn't shake the pain of out my heart. I stared back up at the sky, it was not red, I could not appreciate what he meant. He did not look at me but simply continued to stare up at the sky saying "When you have experienced lose like I have, then you will understand" The shock of what he was speaking about thundered in my chest, the Uchiha massacre.

For a moment I did not speak, saying nothing felt like the best comfort I could muster to the hurt of a whole community of family gone. I had lost my guardians, my only sense of family in the whole world. My Aunt and Uncle who meant so much to me were suddenly gone without a trace, but I still did not know if they were dead or simply missing. To know without a doubt that they were dead and there was nothing I could do to bring them back, to bring back that life I once had with them, that thought filled me with a sadness that was maddening. I could not grief that emotion right now, not when there was someone next to me that had suffered so much more.

"For a long time I thought I was alone in the Leaf" I tried to ease the pain in him by concentrating on the pain in me. "The academy had few who understood what a commitment of friendship was" I placed a hand to my bandaged shoulder, remembering how I was scared by that frightful lesson "In the end I accepted my sorrow as a wound that was never meant to be healed." His eyes gleamed in the moons light; detachment entered what was once a soul within them. "Ninja do not seek to surround themselves with comrades but rather to surround themselves with power" I struck the notes that were fragile yet so full of feeling "It was something I would never accept and could never find contradiction too" if my words could weep then there would be no need for the tears I silently wept now. "But eventually I realised that it was something that I possessed, that I held that longing for kinship that was the contradiction to their flaccid understanding of friend, comrade, companion."

I placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder and squeeze the pain out of my hollow voice, "You claim you seek vengeance, but have you ever asked for help" I did not let him answer, the bitter words on his lips but I let them remain unsaid, "Your vengeance is mine, like your pain and sorrow, I bare what is yours cause it is mine too." He struck me across the face with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing Argies" I stayed frozen for a while, wondering why. "I only came here tonight to find out how to be a better sword fighter because you are better than me" I felt like a child, exposing me feelings only for him to snatch them away from me again; hiding what I was not allowed to show.

I cast my face down "Is that all hey?" I didn't need him to answer. "Your left side is always lower than your right. It makes your moves predictable because I can always rely on you to attack from your left when striking from below up, and from the right from above down." He looked at me paying full attention to my words and forgetting my sore feelings "When you attack from the side you let go of the hit of your sword depending on which side you strike, leaving the arm that can arch further attached"

"Is that all?" I felt the impact of his dead words like I was physically hit in the gut. I looked down and refused to look up, that cold stare on his face.

"You will need a lot more training if you ever want to become a true bukijutsu ninja" The rush in flooded me with a second of panic before I realised what it was, I looked up in shock, the brush of fabric against my cheek.

"I heard about your guardians, in the hospital there was no one to hug me" Sasuke parted from me, the hug broken as he turned to leave. "You should find out what really happened to them, you still have a chance" he started walking away as the wind blew by to lift and scatter some leaves like the words that left my mouth next.

"Really happened? Sasuke wait!" I closed my eyes on hearing the frail plea in my voice; regretted its sound. "I truly want to help you grow stronger so that you can avenge your family" He stopped walking away, but did not turn around. I stared at the fan stoking the fire, the symbol on his back, wondering if maybe I could do the same. "I think of everyone here in the village you know the least about my blood jutsu, at least in what I have discovered I can do" I stepped closer to him. "If you will allow me I believe I can open a path way in you that leads directly to me" I stroked the fingers of my right hand down the palm of my left, opening a path that was visible in the dim light, chakra rushing to wisp through the small opening in my network. "Whenever I am filled with more chakra than my body can contain, it will escape from me and travel to you"

"More chakra sounds like an advantage, what's the catch" He turned around and tilted his head, exposing his neck "I've ready been 'gifted' with such trinkets, I didn't much like the crippling side effects it delivers after" I leaned closer, another tattoo I would like to copy.

"No side effects, you would be doing me a favour is all, what I cannot contain makes me volatile in nature." I left what that meant unsaid "As a ninja you should know, recklessness kills. Would you allow me to do this? It involves blood, none of yours but a few drop of mine" He sniffed at the air, trying to determine if this was a dream "If you think this is a genjutsu, I think you will find stabbing yourself is a better deterrent"

"Ch-ah ha" He chuckled "if this is a genjutsu then it's the most pleasant one I have ever experienced… Your blood I don't mind. Red has never been my favourite colour though, don't stain my cloths" I began the process. He insisted on the placement being on his neck, where the seal was.

Sliding a kunai down the tip of my finger, I let the blood collect. Then using my gentle breeze technique I brought the blood to life, a tentacle of red, it caught alight in the steam of chakra leaving my hand. Turning the blue chakra to red, it travelled and controlled the path of the wisp of chakra. Whipping violently in the air before being brought fully under my control, now gracefully coming into contact with Sasuke's neck; a path was beginning to open. The chakra misting off of Sasuke's neck widened his eyes with a momentary panic before I was able to tame its release. My blood mist naturally wanting to consume his energy, now submitted to my authority and began to sustain the connection.

"Aaagh!" Sasuke's face stretched with pain and my thoughts scattered to what could be the source, my blood mist had never caused enough pain to be noticed before… not in this small quantity and I hadn't even activated my blood burn Jutsu. Suddenly I realised what it was, the seal on his neck pulsated a purple and then volcanic red. My blood reacted too, popping off Sasuke's neck and retreating rapidly to my chakra stream.

"Are you alright" I grabbed hold of him, his legs suddenly giving way and once again I found we were in an embrace. "Please be ok Sasuke, I don't want anything to happen to you" I clenched my jaw to the single tear that trickled down my face, I refused anymore sorrow placing him down to press my hands to him. "Blood Burn Jutsu" I said solemnly just as I did before to the Chunin knocked out by Yuu in the forest. Pouring in my chakra rather than taking his out, hoping that even though I'm not filled with chakra like I was then, hoping that it would work.

…. Nothing….

"*Gasp" He woke up, but it was not my ability that brought him back. "What happened" He asked but the wisdom returning to his eyes needed me not to say anything "I knew it, no one can help me"

…

"Stabbing with your sword is ill advised, I know what some of you think" Yuu had begun our early morning with another run through the forests at full speed, with our bamboo rods. Apparently no one had ever taught him not to run with dangerous and sharp bamboo swords. "That stabbing your opponent is easier than slashing them or hacking off limbs" The day before we were also given this morning exercise, but he defiantly caught sight of the fact that it wasn't enough to tire ninja because today we ran with stones tried to our backs and wrists. "Yet in stabbing your opponent you disarm yourself, now with your weapon no longer in hand but in their body" It was supposed to demonstrate how running with amour feels, but I caught the hint that it was just torture for being so Shippuden fit that he had to ramp up the treatment. "This disables your ability to react with speed against a sudden retaliation, even from a soon to be dead opponent; you would be surprised how fast a person can act when their life is slipping away from them." My arms and back were still chaffed and ached from the constant jostling up and down of running with a rock on my back. "You might find yourself dead even before you can pull away, because you have to remember that they still have their weapon when you pierce yours into them" Yuu turned to face away from us, the chorus of complaint still lifted high in the air and most of us including myself crashed low in exhaustion.

I rolled over onto my stomach because lying down on my side or back hurt like blazers. Pulling my arms out in front so that I could rest on them without hurting my already sore wrists, I saw Shikimaru sitting up. I was staring at his back. "What did he say, I couldn't hear over the white noise in my mind blaring pain throughout my body" I began a set of Yoga my Uncle once taught me for relieving back pain, the crocodile twist, but trying it out while on my stomach was not recommended.

"He mentioned that stabbing with a sword is troublesome because it disarms you when the weapon is in their body" Shikimaru flopped down, his head next to mine as he sat with a relaxed pose out of a some sunset romance novel. "He also said something about it disabling your ability to react fast enough to block an attack" He collapsed further to stare up at the ceiling "Not only that but an opponent with a sword in their body can still retaliate and end your life. It all sounds very troublesome to me. I would rather stare at clouds"

"Not that it matters because this is our last night, but how did you get out of training" He was so not tired, lazy but not tired, there was no redness to his wrists.

"Sure they bang pots together and tried to wake you up, but after the first morning's training I decided waking up was too much of a drag" I turned and eased myself onto my back with a grunt, listening to Shikimaru complaint was beginning to be more painful than the agony I was already in. "No one checks to see if anyone stays in for the extra two hours" he gave a long drawn out sigh like he had joined in the activity purely by experiencing the boredom of excluding himself of it, exhausted through exclusion "It's all really too much of a drag"

"Sorry to ask this Shikimaru, but why did you even come here if you hate it so much?" I still felt like a jerk for asking even though I apologised beforehand.

"It's difficult you know" He ventured off topic, or so I thought "Trying to learn about them, form patterns and habits that you can use to your advantage *Sigh" he breathed out heavy again, like something was weighing him down and pressing on his chest "And they don't want to stay in one place, troublesome"

"Either I'm going to keep apologising or you're going to have to be a little clearer than that" I tried the crocodile twist again, now that I was in the right position.

"Genin. They don't want to stay in one place, it makes it hard for me to accustom myself with their abilities so I can better utilise them in battle" Hmm, it seems we had reached an impasse; both he and I were struggling to do the same thing, and if he was finding it difficult there was very little hope for me.

"Why don't we invite them over tonight?" the sudden thought came to mind. "I hear a lot of the genin complaining about sword fighting, that they could perform better if they were allowed to use their abilities." Taka and I had said it both, but I heard it from almost every person I spared with.

"That's just something people say when they lose… wait a minute!" He exclaimed, an idea rushing to his head with the snap of his fingers. "That's an idea; we could host a match tonight. A new Chunin exam, winner becomes our Bukijutsu champion"

"Isn't that exactly what I suggested?" I rolled my eyes, the genius just nabbed my idea like it was his, when a large shadow stretched over us.

"Thought you would take it easy for your last day, well forget it! Back to your training!" The order was barked and I found myself on my feet.

"Boy am I a sucker for pain"

"I don't know, you should probably ask your doctor… we'll probably all need a visit after this"

…

"Ok you will divide up and battle out, and then the survivors of that match will battle out and so on and so on." I gave out the general bases of what Shikimaru slurred, but my explanation couldn't have been any better. The way they looked at me. "We must suck at being leaders." I told to Shikimaru.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kiba and his hound both whined at me.

"Come on, think of it as another crack at the Chunin exams. Kiba, didn't you miss out on that? Don't you want another chance at it? Come on when else do you get the opportunity to beat everyone up and prove you are the strongest"

"Alright let's do this!"Kiba seemed convinced

"I don't know" Tenten the only one without any special ninjutsu's didn't seem too eager about the whole idea, it was to her disadvantage.

"Maybe you learnt something we haven't seen yet" Shikimaru offered her. "I'm sure you could surprise us" I wondered if this was just another of his strategies, toying with our emotions.

"Sure, I could do that" Tenten was in.

"It seems impudent to use my bugs in a battle that means nothing, however, it will demonstrate to them that I am able to rely on and facilitate their ability in any situation" Shino talking to his bugs appeared to have made up his own mind without our assistance.

Hinata turned her head to look at both her team mates to her either side "If Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are willing then I will join too" I wondered how she managed to use Honorifics so easily, I personally found them such a drag like a quote from Shikimaru, just then she noticed me staring at her and shrunk "hnn" tapping her fingers together. 'Oh brother'.

Fuma and his group spoke among themselves, the others watched in speculation of why or what could be their reasons for speaking through Fuma. "If it is a battle of the sword, my team and I see no reason to protest" I looked past Fuma at Genjuu, I hadn't seen much of his sword play. I wonder if he is any good?

"What about you guys?" Sasuke who showed no sign of weakness from the previous night, addressed Shikimaru and I.

"We thought we would stay out of it since we an already Chunin this will be your chance, all of you guys chances at another Chunin exam" I folded my arms, I couldn't help the satisfying smirk of superiority on my face.

"I don't know, the Chunin exams weren't very clear" Sasukes eyes flashed, "I still feel I would have won" his personal ambition to be the best, set in.

"Ya! I want to see if I can knock your block off!" Tenten cheered rather eagerly which made me worry even more.

"Hey, things are starting to sound violent here, remember we are still your friends" I chided, hoping to set them right… nope!

Kiba Held a finger in thought in front of his face "I bet if Akumaru and I tag teamed you, you wouldn't be able to survive" his assumptions weren't very assuring.

I looked to Shikimaru, who opened his mouth to speak, hoping for support "Hey, what's a better way to get to know them" he shrugged.

"Ergh, we could talk. Have a ginger tea! Brawling seems like a steep learning curve" I clicked my wrist, why was I so worried about this.

"Well, have fun" Shikimaru walked off, not even fast or anything, he just walked off like it wasn't even a bother to him "Such a drag…"

"Since he is Chunin, we should attack him together for a better chance of success" Thanks, thanks a lot Shino!

I picked up one of the Bamboo rods that we would be using. It was pretty hard sneaking into the dojo with Shikimaru to steal them, Yuu slept there. "Ok you guys, let me show you exactly how a Chunin starts a fight" I cut a line down my palm before anyone could protest the use of real weapons "Life Blood Siphon jutsu" Putting away the kunai I slapped my hand against my fist holding the bamboo sword, letting the gentle breeze build up and blood collect before exploding outward in a red mist too thick to see through. I used the poor lighting of the night to my advantage and quickly cut my weapon through the mist. I didn't expect everyone to still be standing there in the seconds it took me to make the first bukijutsu ninjutsu combination, but at least one person was….

Genjuu!

Expecting my attack he blocked my bamboo sword with a single hand on the hilt of his weapon, his other hand pulled his fukumen away from his face and held a hand seal simultaneously. A grey vortex spun around him in fury, dashing aside the blood mist I sent to weaken and blind.

"Now it is my turn" His voice quivered with a ghostly haunted ambience before he whispered but not to me. Peeling his fukumen off and arcing his weapon across to distract while he completed his conjuring. A body of fog consumed the clearing we took as our battle grounds, blanketing the shallow grasses that make our footing easy, entering our little contest into another world as his mouth stretched into an evil smile that pleased his grey eyes.

I jumped forward to confront the caster of this other world, caught in the fog of war, bringing my sword down in what was called a 'Tremendous Horse-cutting style' a sword breaking technique that required leaping down from the sky. I was at least hoping that it hurt Genjuu's hand so that I would be able to take advantage of the injury, but in the fog he deceived me. My sword cut right through the Genjuu I thought was him. "A fog clone" I immediately swung around expecting the others to attack on my turned back, but there was no one there. Only darkness and silent fogs, the distance was eerie, the silence intimidating.

"Come out come out where ever you are" I teased, I wasn't about to let a genjutsu get to me. "Kai release!" I tried to break the jutsu, but the world of fog persisted, I was caught and there was no way out "Sigh*" I let a breath out, but the frustration gave me an clue to how I could still make this work. Tensing all my muscles I used one of my special techniques, increasing the pressure in my body I released a blood mist from my nose and scattered it with the sway of my hands; casting out my gentle breeze and a haze of blood vapour all around me. Now there was no way to get close enough to attack me without a film of blood latching to their skin.

It was then that Argies began to feel a familiar and frightful sensation with each latching of his blood onto foreign chakra, it hit him, a physical impact, each and every latch. He could feel the energy tempt him, raising and compelling him, overflowing and demanding. "More more more!" he heard its voice say but he held his hand and tried to repel the urge, forming his trembling fingers into a seal of chakra suppression. He struggled "You cannot have them" his own voice maddening, he did not know if he was battling against himself or some apparition gathered together in his mind from the fogs Genjuu cast. "Blood" it fought against him "No, I will not allow it" he fought back but to no avail "Burn jutsu!"

Kiba, Fuma and Tenten blistered with pain, but it was not enough to disable them. Yet this light burning of their chakra was nothing in comparison to the inferno of intensifying power Argies received. His chakra networks rushed with a searing energy, his blood fumed as their desire was met but not quenched; no never quenched, nothing could ever douse the flames of this hunger. "Hahahahaha!" His voice cracked into the night and then it roared with more laughter "Hahahahaha!" as the magnifying of his chakra turned his reason to maniac.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke appeared beside Shikimaru and Genjuu who had retreated a distance together, he was referring to Genjuu's technique but madness was not the spell Genjuu cast.

"A blindness spell of the shades" Genjuu smiled despite the unpleasant turn of the situation. "This was unexpected" his eyes shone further grey as he looked at Argies "We should help him, he appears violent" he watched as Argies flew forward with incredible speed to knock Kiba across the face with the back of his hand, amplifying his strength with Chakra as well, Kiba fell down to glaring up at Argies with spite.

"This is getting out of hand, we need to do something now" Shikimaru stood up straight from his slouched position against a tree, forming his hands into a seal as a shadow stretch out under the moon's dim light "This is difficult when I can't see my shadow, but I can still make a connection if you draw him closer to where there is light" He spoke to Sasuke who nodded his head in conformation before speeding off. "I will need your help to overpower him Genjuu, from our spars together and what I've seen of your ability, I believe you have that talent" Genjuu wasn't of the same learning curve as talkative Kiba, but he was a match for Shikimaru who got tired of Hinata beating him.

"Alright"

…

In a space of minutes the battle was finally over, everyone panted and voiced the same question.

"What do we do with him? Do we report this to the Hokage? To the council of elders? To our sensei? What do we do" but each head shifted in turn to the other, unsure.

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	15. Time Out!

**Time Out!**

I awoke stiff, the lids of my eyes stuck so tight that they shuffled open struggling to focus the light. The blaring colours of white and grey meld to form an indistinct world, their intensity hurting the muscle around my eyes as I darted my view from left to right. Even though the air settled within the room with a calm cooling, the pain of this gust narrowed my vision and momentarily stung the pupils of my eyes. Still the room hung around me like the hangman's noose, I wanted to see where I was, I needed to know, this struggle filled my aching chest with panic as I drew a breath. I trifled with the irritation in my throat, refusing to cough the annoyance away, not willing to let my awareness alert the bodies I could see move in my unfocused sight. Moments, only seconds; pulled the wagon of time into an eternity, the horsemen of fear driving my pulse down a road of phantom horrors as the gauntlet extended forever onward to my approaching Time snuffed Out.

"Argies?" Hinata stopped tapping her fingers once she realised he was awake, calling out his name so that everyone knew that the worry was over.

He looked at her, his vision once again clear, and he caught the worry on her face. The worry that was in everyone's posture, instead of reassurance the room held a sense of peril that did not fill him with ease and his momentary calm on hearing her voice returned to anxiety. A foreboding withdrawn atmosphere; they were not sitting by his bed side but instead away from him, on the far wall, standing by the window, looking out, looking down, looking away from Argies, not in conversation, all with a mourning sorrowful mood. Coughing, he quickly counts how many were there, not trusting his mind to be able to construct the correct number. 'Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Team 8. Tenten, Shikimaru, Fuma, Taka. Genjuu?' His eyebrows lifted, alert to this new detail, Genjuu was in a bed next to him, unconscious. Nobody said anything until it suddenly dawned on him…

"Sasuke" Argies just manages to croak "What did I do?" His face turns from worry to guilt as he tries to pull the blankets off himself to get up, but on moving he realises just how weak he is. He feels his gut knot and his body cramp to the sudden movement, but a hand settles him back down.

"Stop worrying" The voice says with frustrated anger "Everyone is fine, you didn't do anything" Shikamaru says from behind gritted teeth, lowering his face and voice so that only Argies can hear.

"But…"Argies protests even as his muscles strain and cut off his words.

"You didn't do anything." Shikamaru reiterates his mood grim.

The door to Argies ward suddenly opened, the room was too large for a hospital and Argies began to understand why his fellow friends were so tense.

"Next!" The voice called from outside the room and Sasuke entered handing a card to the next to be interrogated; Shino.

…

"What happened in the forests" The arms and hands of the interrogator were the only part of him that Shino could see, but he stared forward to where his eyes were anyway.

Shino's dark glasses gleamed, the blinding light from the overhead lamp flashed off his lenses and scattered fragments of clues across the room. "Our comrade Argies was injured, how do I know this, he is currently incapacitated and confided to bed" He didn't let on that Argies had attack them, or their possible prohibited game of bukijutsu and ninjutsu combined.

"Explain, how was he injured" The tattoo's on the man's bare arms are new to me, I cannot identify who they are from, perhaps someone from the prison sector.

"There are things we do and do not in the Aburame clan, they upset the Kikaichu(parasitic bugs)." A catalogue of these strange symbols on his arm may lead me closer to finding out who he is, however, right now it is important I appear to be paying attention to what he says and not who he is. "It is my assumption that Argies did something to upset his 'bugs'"

"Upset his bugs, and what 'bugs' are these?" The man was probing, hoping that I revealed more then what he knew, a weak tactic; inexperienced.

"'Bugs a metaphor, an explanation or deeper meaning expressed through the use of a single and direct comparison" I adjusted my glasses, we were describing the same events but were 'adjusting' our explanation using our own characteristics. This protected our deception from discovery and confused the details, however, I suspect there is more to their reasons for interrogating us. It is unusual for them keep us this long for a standard debriefing of accidental injury.

"I know what a metaphor is!" My interrogator slammed his hands down on the wooden table, my bugs didn't like that "What I mean is what does your metaphor mean?" his tone has changed, he knows about my bugs, I see.

"All ninja have different constraints, it is my reasoning that Argies sustained injuries because he did not know or substitute for his constraints during bukijutsu training" My explanation would use the description of bugs, Kiba animals, Shikimaru the consequences of hard work, Hinata weaker clans… we were using a construction of truth, yet, we presented it from the viewpoint of experience not a script.

"What were you doing in the forest when Argies succumbed to this condition?" It was decided that we would respond with the same reply to this question of interrogation, the wisdom of anthroposophy (human behaviour) explained by Shikimaru; people generalised their thought in particular of phrases and events.

"We were holding a tournament of bukijutsu, we wanted to see who was the best" My mind wanted my arms to fold to the deception in my words, but that was another telling behaviour of a liar. Our Buki-ninjutsu contest was never offered to use by the lessons of The Bow Staff, we did not know if this is the reason for our scrutiny.

The questions continued, I tallied them and answered while thinking back on what really happened in the forests.

…

With Kiba struck down, Tenten and Fuma burnt by Argies jutsu, he spoke but it was not the Argies they thought they knew… not anymore.

"You will singe before me" The voice gargled but it was not Argie's voice. "You will cry for mercy but I will not offer it" It stared out from behind his eyes, pointing with his finger at Fuma and Tenten. "I will suck the chakra from your body until there is none left" It speed forward at an incredible pace, a blinding flash of fury directed at Tenten and Fuma. Knocking aside Tenten it turned to look at Fuma, ready to devour his soul. When without warning…

A Kunai scarred a line down Argies outstretched arm, "No!" It moaned lashing a hand over the grievous cut, blood pouring out the wound like water. Sasuke appeared in the direction of the attack, but the monster that was Argies look at him like looking into the darkness; it could not see him. Turning back to Fuma it received another cut from the Guan Dao he had quickly unsealed. Striking Argies across the chest before Shoved him away with the wood of his weapon, Fuma was unwilling to kill it, he did not want a dead friend.

The creature in Argies snarled as blood poured out of its open wounds, flaring up its chakra even more before enabling its self to rapidly heal. It bit at the air, spit flinging from its open mouth, glaring at Tenten Kiba and Fuma.

"It can only see what has been in its blood" Fuma made the assumption while swinging around the monster, directing himself and the monster away. "And its attraction is exclusive to me" He held his weapon out between him and the beast, arguing with his silver lips and heavy tongue for the hope that a philosophy could fill his predicament. "As the early bird wakes to feast upon the biggest worm, I the worm hope it is not his day" The comrade that was Argies, lashed at the end of Fuma's Guan Dao.

"If it can only see what comes into contact with its blood…" Sasuke picked his kunai off the ground "Then this should allow it to see me" He wiped the kunai off on the back of his hand, watching curiously with Sharingan eyes as the blood misted off finding its way to Argies. Instantly there was a reaction.

"Augh!" It sung with satisfaction, a calm ecstasy overwhelmed it, than it attacked! "Chakra!" The birds of the forests all left their nests to the screech in that voice, that depravity for… "More!"

Sasuke gave the beast no time to react, already running once he realised he could be seen. He had been told to retreat to Shikamaru, so he did. "Do you really think you can hold him?" He offered up his words like a memento of encouragement "'Cause I still think ninja wire would work better" He half grinned.

"Ya, and ninja wire would probably rip his skin to shreds" Shikamaru pressed his fingers into a rat seal "He looks like the kind of creep that would struggle just to make us watch the blood ooze out" The hunger that possessed Argies ran blindly into the Nara's trap, but Shikamaru didn't complete his jutsu until it was fully in the grasp of the shadow's strength. "Shadow possession complete!" He shouted, Argies face contorted with confused anger only a kunai's length away from Shikamaru's pensive concentration.

"Seems like a waste of a chakra, I hardly ever get to use my ninja wire" Sasuke sulked, or at least that was what it sounded like from Shikamaru's point of view as he battled to hold back the beast.

"Can't… hold, he's too strong" Shikamaru's voice strained as well as his forehead "His strength is amazing, Genjuu?" Genjuu was a shallow distance away but he could hear the struggle.

"*Whispers*" The appeal to Genjuu's jutsu, the sound as the fog escaped his whispers. They were ghostly echoes of an unspoken language, which sent shivers down both Sasuke and Shikamaru's turned backs.

A fog collected and came around Argies like a cloud of grey.

"His still going to break free, even with Genjuu, troublesome" Shikamaru was able to ease his breath, but his hands shook and it becoming apparent that his jutsu would break.

Shino came into view out of the forest "Can't we do something more?" his high collar hiding the worry in his voice.

"There may be something I can do" It was Genjuu, speaking with a smile that stretched far beyond the borders of ecstatic despite the struggle in his words. "No not me, the Shades" he stretched his words into an elated wail.

The beast surrounded by clouds, growled at the meat in front of it, the choice cuts he was unable to reach, the feasts that teased the already hungering desire.

"I don't see the problem" Kiba walked over from behind Argies. "Let's just whack him on the back of the head while he can't move" He picked up Akamaru who barked in agreement.

"If we hit him just right, he will lose consciousness without memory loss!" Tenten approved, pressing her hand into a fist ready to do the task right then. "No point in holding him forever, I would only be returning the favour" She had a few minor marks on her check and arms from the knock she received earlier.

"Wait hnn…" Hinata also gathered, but she had nothing to object "Ok, let's hit him" She held her hands together and looked down, submitting to the obvious solution.

Sasuke struck Argies on the back of the head before anyone could add anything more. "What? I don't understand" He hit him again "He can't be knocked out in this state" he said flatly as if it were a fact.

"Really?" Tenten's disbelieve manifest in the cock of her head "Your probably not doing it right, let me show you exactly how to hit someone without causing permanent brain damage" She unsealed a thin wooded pole. Lifting it up she tapped in where she would strike, the point between the neck and skull on the back of the head. Bringing it down she struck Argies with a single powerful slam, shattering the soft cane staff "No? That should have done it" She bit a finger, puzzled.

"Maybe I could…"

"Stop it, you're going to kill him!" Hinata immediate shrunk, he voice still echoed in the distance while everyone looked at her, she did not know where her sudden outburst came from.

In the meantime…

Genjuu pressed his hands together forming a seal, holding it on his lips "Sleepers Arrow!" He whispered loud enough to be heard, an arrow forming in-between his hands. "Fooo" He shot with a buff of breath, the instant the arrow hit, the body of both Argies and Genjuu fell.

Fuma caught his fellow team mate "Where is Taka?" as he spoke Taka came down from the sky, her winds spreading wide as she settled down into a soft landing. "His abilities have weakened him again, too long has he held the candle that the wax has melted away and the wick burns him" He placed Genjuu gently down on the ground.

"I observed from above" Taka's words were cold and detached; she settled her them on her team mate. "The battle was not well and my wings and I could find no weakness in Argies attack, none that once exploited would leave him unharmed" She spoke with a conflicted tone "I am sorry for abandoning you to the battle" but what they said was an apology.

"Apologies from metal to strike to air to wind and sky, you cannot apologise to me Taka" Taka gasped at the sharp meaning of Fuma's words "For you have done nothing wrong" He smiled sheepishly.

"What, you" She knocked the back of her hand to Fuma's gut but muffled her laugher "We should not be joking when Genjuu is so injured, who knows how many days the sickness will take him"

"I would rather have you in the sky advising us in battle from where you are strongest, and Genjuu away in the unseen where he is strong" Fuma looked down on his companion, listening to the others debate on what to do with Argies.

"What was that?" Kiba asked exasperated, still unable to accept the sudden change in Argies personality.

Fuma got up from his kneeled position next to Genjuu "Argies has spoken about this before, that his absorption of chakra possesses his mind in an uncontrollable and maddening manner" He sealed away his weapon, wiping the blood off it as he did. "I had thought that he had learnt to control it, but I have seen it now worse than I saw it before"

"I see…" Shino took comfort from this explanation, understanding Argies like no one else there could "His abilities are much the same as the Kikaichu of my clan's jutsu. Why do I say this, because I also absorb Chakra although I do this throw the capacity of my parasitic bugs" He kneeled down to study Argies closer "If the bugs are not feed properly they react violently, but it is not their fault and I believe this is also not Argies fault"

"What are we going to do about this" Kiba addressed the problem; always able to see and say what the problem, everyone else circumvents, is "He will be accused of disloyalty to his comrades if this story leaked, he would never be allowed into the field again"

Looking down on Argies, Shikamaru stated plainly "We hid it" Looking up he placed his hands into a thinking seal, while looking to each of them wondering 'how could they help'

"And if they find out." Sasuke's voice stretched everyone's necks, they all worried about that possibility. "Our ninja files will be permanently marked as traitors"

Tenten wrung her hands, also feeling the pressure of this sudden scenario tempt her loyalty to an impersonal friend; but a leaf ninja none the less. "If it happens again people will know what the truth is" She felt guilty for it but remained defiant despite that guilt, her life as a ninja was at risk too… everyone's.

"Tenten" Shikamaru uncurled his hands from seal to address the problem; his planning over. "We don't abandon Leaf ninja, not like this when we can prevent it"

Kiba took away the pressure from Tenten, arguing his own doubts. "Hey, I'm as loyal to the Leaf as the next guy, but this is… bad, it could destroy everything" He stroked Akumaru who hung out of his jacket with a worry on his panting face.

"Kiba!" Hinata reprimanded her team mate, suddenly finding the strength to talk in defence of her friend. "What if Akumauru got sick and started attacking everyone." Kiba looked down on Akumaru, seemingly checking to see if he was showing any signs of sickness; the thought alone shaking him. "You would do whatever you needed to do to stop them putting him down; cause his a part of you. This jutsu, whatever it is, is a part of Argies"

Kiba scratched at his check, not knowing where this new Hinata had come from but submitted to the comparison of the situation she provided. "Ya but… your right"

Shikamaru added his own sentiment, sighing. "People often see the Nara clans jutsu as an unholy technique, because it's dark and has a mysterious origin, but it's my jutsu, my clans jutsu. I won't be a ninja without it." He looked to everyone else in the group, hoping they were moved enough to add on.

Taka spread her wings and added her own sympathy "You would think the advantage of flight would make me a value to any team, yet it's because I can fly that they don't want me, because no strategies have been formed around a ninja who has such abilities" She brought her wings around herself, the feeling of rejection being refreshed in her mind because she revealed it to them "Yet I too would not be a ninja without them"

Tenten opened her mouth to speak, seeking redemption from her earlier weakness "I guess if Gai sensei wasn't a Taijutsu specialist, he wouldn't have been interested in a ninja without ninjutsu abilities" she placed her hands on top of each other and rested them on her laps, looking at the ninja around her with hopeful atonement "My ninjutsu is my sealing arts, without them I would be nothing, I wouldn't be a ninja anymore"

"Great, now what?" Sasuke said without any love for the idea, knowing he couldn't back out of something the others were willing for. "We can't hand him in like this, he would just wake up in the same state and our innocent training accident would be revealed as treachery"

"I could…" Hinata offered but broke from her words with nervousness as her confidence departed. "hnn"

Shino stepped forward. "My bugs could drain his excess chakra, however, I would need Hinata to tell me when his physical and spiritual energies have returned to normal" he stretched out his arms at Argies, his sleeves buzzing, waited for Hinata's assist.

"Right!" She confirmed and stood next to him "Byakugan" Her eyes widened and veins budged as she looked at Argies "His chakra networks are white hot" her small voice worried.

"I'm guessing we wouldn't be able to claim it was any normal training accident"

"Arf Arf"

…

"I don't believe them, lying in front of me, but why?" She glared through the glass at Shino as the interrogation proceeded.

"But My Lady, they aren't lying directly to you… they don't even know we are here" Shizune hugged Tonton closer to her, not feeling comfortable with spying on their own shinobi.

"Why would they lie to protect him, could he be threatening them in some way" Shizune tried to voice an objection but the Hokage's words continued to cut her off "No that can't be it, not when his unconscious"

"Perhaps lady Hokage" Tensue submitted "It is some form of higher puppet jutsu that we are unaware of… although how he could use that in his comatose state is beyond my knowledge"

"My lady this is enough!" Shizune scolded, putting down her pig. "How can you be so untrusting of your own ninja?" She questioned while wagging a finger both in thought and disbelief of the Hokage's actions.

"I distrust because I must Shizune." She declared without anger or shouting, but instead solemnly and duty bound. "The ninja of this Village relies on me to make such choices and to take certain tasks underfoot, meaning I cannot fault their loyalty by failing to scrutinise their allegiance. How would it look if I did not at least suspect a traitor when our enemies or allies announce them? After all this village has a past that failed in its suspicions and the Uchiha clan suffered extraordinarily because of it"

"But my Lady… I suppose you are right." Shizune submitted "It would make my analysis of mission duties easier in future if I know which ninja to trust, but wouldn't this mostly be a problem of Elite ninja"

"Yes that's right" The Hokage concurred, folding her arms as she thought out loud. "Ninja such as Gaidra Erito who deal with Diplomacy and elite Anbu training could easily deal a threatening blow to the Villlage, but genin and Chunin are taught the latest ninjutsu's and develop misleading friendships with the next generation of Leaf Shinobi." Her voice turned cold and sharp "We can't allow our Village to raise turncoats, seeding the Leaf with betrayal"

"And you fear Argies to be one of these?" Shizune question as Tonton oinked "Do you really think he could do it, from his academy reports all his teachers remark on his great loyalty."

The Hokage smirked "That's what they said of Uchiha Itachi" Tsunada turned to Tensue who sparked a glare of admiration, for Shino's intellect, as Shino left the interrogation room. "Tensue, I have a special assignment for you"

…

Shino came in through the door handing a ninja ID card over to Hinata, her card "The questions aren't really tough, why do I say this, because the interrogator isn't very experienced" The process was controlled using the Ninja ID. No ninja wanted to lose their card, which was why confiscating it discouraged shinobi from simple avoiding the interrogation by leaving; that and the possible punishment and suspicion of a ninja who evades such things.

I had heard the reason for this system being developed was that a certain copycat ninja would always show up late for his interrogations, like a pet owner who had a dog who really didn't appreciate the vet; Kakashi Hatake.

Shino walked over to the group that was around my bedside discussing two messages in one. After I woke up I told them the way they were behaving was very unnatural and suspicious, so we began to discuss normal things while secretly trying to figure out why they were so suspicious of us.

We spoke about many different things, but using hand seals we said something totally different. We didn't know if anyone was watching us, although even if they were it was hard to read a hand seal. It was taught to use by the Academy, to send messages through symbolic language. It made it a neat way of saying a whole sentence with three figures, yet in such an obscure string of figures that no one unrelated to the conversation could understand. It was a kind of, 'if you knew what it was you wouldn't need to ask' kind of conversation.

"Sorry about this Shino," I consoled Shino as he approached. "I guess the Leaf needs to be strict but I didn't expect them to keep you guys this long" I said but signed 'What did you learn' with my hands forming a series of shapes meaning 'a monkey throwing stones' which was roughly used to speak about many things but in this instance; how a monkey learns to throw stones after you throw stones at it.

Shino came in closer, relying on the concealment of our circle to hid our hidden messages. "Don't worry about it Argies" he said but signed 'I have news' pulling up his long sleeves slightly to reveal the single symbol of bird, which could mean message among other things.

"Hmm, I love you guys" I did not know if I meant that or if it was just a cover by this point, I had mixed feelings. The fact that they were so willing to cover for me and also that they saw me as too weak to help myself. I signed 'What?' again using a monkey seal which generally meant ignorance or sometimes learning.

"It amazes me how easily you show your affection" Shino said but signed, 'The Interrogator is from the seals department' symbolising with the hand seal of ram for interrogator which almost always meant the head of attack or main. The collection of his hand seals were, 'ram writing dragon'.

"We all need to do some training together sometime" Everyone just looked at Kiba, shocked, after what happened in our bukijutsu training I couldn't believe he would even suggest something like that, even as a cover message. He signed, 'seals?' using the symbol of writing which in this instance could only mean seals in connection to the symbol of dragon which meant leader or power, in this instance Dragon meant department seeing as the ram had to be from a department.

"Shikamaru has a game in development" I stopped speaking when Shikamaru shook his head, it seemed this might not be the best time to mention a game that could possibly bring us into further trouble. I signed, 'I don't know anything about seals' I used the monkey again, seemed I enjoyed that symbol, this time in connection to the symbol of writing and ox which weren't the fasters of learners.

"Shikamaru, what is wrong with your game?" Fuma asked with genuine interest to Shikamaru's shaking head, but signed 'It could be chance' with the symbol of a hare and running horse which meant luck or in this case a lack of luck.

"I think I know… what is wrong with Shikimaru's game. He's too embarrassed that I beat him at it" I almost broke our cover by saying what I meant to sign.

"Hey!" Shikimaru shot back before I could even sign something

'I believe I know what it is' I eventually concluded. My monkey symbol was on fire today, I guess it was partly because my hands were too tired to form the other seals in quick succession.

"How about we just do normal training" Tenten seemed adamant about this training thing regardless of the disaster I caused, maybe she just really wanted to beat us. She signed 'What?!' using my favourite symbol in the process.

"I want to fight Sasuke the most, a spar would be nice, how about every month?" I decided why not have two conversations at once and mean it, no point in writing a false message over a real one. I signed, 'The Hokage is suspicious of my abilities' I used the Dragon symbol again but this time without any writing symbol, hoping that they understood exactly who the dragon is.

"I don't know, it seems troublesome" Shikamaru said with a flat tone even as Sasuke jumped at my announcement, I wonder why… was it because I was a terrible chakra sucking monster? Shikamaru signed casually, 'It could be because you are a traitor' which sent confused monkey symbols flying everywhere.

"What! I mean what's so troublesome about sparing" There was no need for Kiba to sign what he was thinking, the colour draining from his face related his shock perfectly clear.

"It would seem that sparing is in our future, however, I hope that it does not end with us in another interrogation hospital conversation" Shino's joke was taken well by everyone else but him, he didn't quit catch the humour in his own statement as he signed, 'We should discuss this later when our symbols can't confuse our understanding'. The collection of his symbols said, 'Together, dog, sunset, writing, confused(ox) monkey' which could be read as 'together, bark, tomorrow, communication, not understanding'

"I know, being a ninja is a confusing world" I voiced on both the behalf of our hidden and verbal conversation "but I hope when next we join for training, there will be a pleasant outcome."

…

I woke in the middle of the night, the sudden bouts of vomit-less vomit kept waking me up. Hospitals always seemed so glamorous in the movies, in books and on get well cards. Yet you came to the hospital when you were seriously ill, injured or nearing death, so why is it that writers think that being ill is so perfect for picnics and tea parties.

My body needed sleep more than usual, the cost of over exhaustion and running my chakra networks with more power than they were able to maintain. My arms and legs still felt heavy and cramped painfully when I moved them. They hurt when I straightened them, yet when I left them crocked they became stiff and locked up hurting too. I hadn't eaten anything in three days, they were feeding me through a drip which basically contained sugar water and a vitamin B solution. There was no need to go to the bathroom, not that I could, because I had a catheter up my penis and very little traveling through my intestines. The worst was the nausea; that sickening queasiness that you are about to throw up at any second, yet somehow it manages to surprise you when you eventually do. That bilious and relentless anti-High, I was tired of it; I felt that if I could just throw up maybe the constant agony of it would just leave me… it never did.

I was lucky that I had company, even if he was unconscious Genjuu who didn't talk anyway when awake, he made the room feel less empty. At times I could just listen to his breathing and find reassurance in it. Now I was awake and there was nothing to do but think.

After the interrogation we were moved into the hospital, which was when all the terribly sharp and uncomfortable instruments were shoved up places you didn't want them to go. While they manipulated my body, cause I couldn't really move it to protest or offer assistance in my care, I wondered why I was being treated so well when I was the focus of so much mistrust. In addition, no one ever told me what happened to Genjuu, I guess it will just have to be something I asked him. No one visited, which I couldn't imagine changing anything soon considering I attacked them. No one asked how I managed to destroy my body so well, which I guessed was a good thing because it wasn't like I could escape that question at the moment.

While I wondered about all these things I heard a knock on the door, I could guess and tell that it was probably two in the morning. "Come in" I said so weakly I thought that something dead had said it, before I realised it was me. "Cough*, uhm come in" I cleared my sore throat, it had been a while since I talked, or even had something to drink that wasn't pumped into me via a drip.

I heard his crutches like a sinister sound out of a scary movie, but I knew who it was even though I couldn't see so well in the dim light "Lee child" I called.

"Argies" He limped placing a knee up on the bed so that it supported his body as he reach out a hand to shake my shoulder. "I have come to talk with my ninja pal so that we might extend the power of youth and heal our bodies" He said in all seriousness and despite how it sounded I felt warmed by his compassion and took a breath in, taking in his enthusiasm.

"Arr Lee child, I've missed you so much" I wanted to lift a hand so I could offer my own rattle of his shoulder, but I could feel the drip's jiggle under my flesh as I shifted my arm around within my blanket; its needle scraping at my flesh causing my to tear. "hoo" I shuddered to the pain "How is your… operation coming along" I asked, not knowing how to term such a thing.

"That is why I am here" He held a fist in front of his face as he bit his lip with a mixed set of anguish and determination. "The Lady Hokage tells me that if I choose the surgery I may die, and I do not know if I could live a life without being a ninja." He closed his eyes and held his fist up a little longer, long enough for me to place a hand on it and open his eyes.

"Have you spoken to Gai about this yet?" Even if I was his friend, this sounded like something life changing, something he should speak to someone very close about.

"No, that is why I am here" He said again. "Lady Tsunada says she wants to study the subject further before I commit to the surgery, the medics have told me in order to bring the fragments of my bone closer to the surface, that I should undergo special training. But" he paused and I could sympathise with the crack in his voice. "But I don't want the surgery"

"That is your choice Lee, you do not have to be able to be a ninja, you could still work as a spy" The thought was ludicrous but I had to offer something, a handicapped civilian would hardly be considered a threat and in theory it could work but still.

"No, that is not why I don't want the surgery" He looked at me deeply, staring at me for a moment. "No, I don't want the surgery until you tell me that you want to train with me again" His voice broke again, which was common with Lee but more touching now than ever.

"Lee I… I never rejected the thought, I know I said some harsh things before I left the Village, but you have always been…" my voice wavered, feeling the emotion and commitment in my words "I will train with you again" and then it dawned on me. "Lee..."

"That is Fantastic Argies!" His voice light up along with is face, before returning to a mute seriousness "What is it Argies, why do you look so surprised"

"Not surprised Lee" I corrected in a daze of brilliance "I think I just had a Eureka moment"

"Well, tell me what it is Argies" He blinked "The suspense is unbearable" He bounced in place which in return bounced my bed up and down making all the squeaky joints well… squeak.

"I don't know if it will help you during the surgery" I quizzed the thought in my own mind as I said it out loud "but after you will be able to use ninjutsus, you will be able to use chakra… well no, maybe I was wrong.. hmm"

"Whaaat!" Lee pressed move of his weight onto my bed.

"Ha, ok Lee I think my Eureka moment was just a farce" He leaned in further and I couldn't risk the bed tipping over, so I killed the suspense. "I was thinking of linking you to my chakra stream, it an ability I haven't been able to test but one I know will defiantly work"

"Linking our chakra?" He paused in thought, reminding me of Naruto for a second before. "Fantastic, I will be joined with the great Argies Chunin of the Leaf"

"Ha ha, is that what they are calling me" I sighed and decided this wasn't such a great idea "Listen Lee, this will not help you at all, I don't even know what it will do to you because you have a damaged chakra networks. The only person I would be helping is me"

He thought on this for a few moments, "Then I must do it, to help my friends is the biggest expression of the power of youth" He wiped a bandaged arm across his face, tears of youth power streaming down his face as he struck a boastfully proud pose.

"I… ok but if it does anything bad I'm cutting the connection" I lifted my other hand out from the blanket, moving my fingers over my palm a few times finding it difficult to activate the chakra breeze technique but eventually generating the stream. "Ok now" I suddenly felt a wave of light headedness but it soon left "Now I need something sharp for a few drops of blood"

"Blood?" He handed me a kunai and offered an arm, deceptively still ninja ready despite his injuries.

"Don't worry it's my blood" I pressed my thumb against its tip and let my blood add to the flow of the chakra stream leaving my hand, lashing the stream under my control. I had limited control over the chakra breeze without my blood in it. "Now where would you like this connection to be?" Not that it really mattered.

"Uhm… the thumbs up!" He brightened shooting up a thumb with a charming smile. "My symbol of commitment"

"Ha, thumbs up hey" I chuckled feeling a little older then I was because of Lee's youth power.

His smile turned serious again "You shouldn't laugh at the thumbs up, it is a commitment of honour and seriousness"

I wiped a cheerful tear from my eye "Ha Seriousness" I instantly lost my laughter and continued the ritual, seriousness indeed. Lifting a shaky hand I placing it on his thumps up, I opened a chakra stream in it. Now controlling my stream I joined it to his. "Agh, there we go" the streams slowly dimmed until they died completely, or so it seemed, they simply became so thin that they could no longer be seen. I took a breath in and bizarrely felt, looser? I did it again. "Wow, it's like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders" if not the most generic thing to say.

"I too feel better" Lee voiced enthusiastically, moving more briskly. "I am sorry Argies but I have to go and see the medical ninja and find when my training will be ready" He hobbled to the door and he did look slightly better.

"Lee just remember the thumbs up, that is where we are connected" I offered if ever in the future my connection to him turned deadly, it would allow him to break the connection as long as he remembered where it was.

"Yes Argies, the thumbs up, my promise to you that I will survive the surgery"

…

That morning another visitor passed my way.

"Kiba!" I shouted as he passed by the door way, hopefully just lost and not on his way to someone else here in the Hospital.

"Argies, you're out for a stroll too?" He jested.

"Ha ha very funny, get over here" I waved my arm in feeling slightly better.

"Boy you look terrible!" Kiba backed away as he got closer to my bed side, grabbing a nearby bucket he turned it upside down and used it as a seat.

"Well thanks, just when I was about to tell you how I'm feeling better" The drips didn't help much to curve your body's natural desire to be filled with something, that hunger made my stomach growl just then… Loudly

"Ha…" Kiba's ears perked as he grinned wide enough to let his fangs show "Want Akumaru and I to get some wing pops for you or something?" Akumaru pocked out of Kiba's jacket on the mention of wing pops.

"Arf! Rrruf" his barks echoing around the hospital's white walls, floors and corridors.

"Akumaru!" Kiba scold in a hushed whisper "I told you not while we're in the hospital, we are going to get so caught" I couldn't help chuckle along to the scene, from behind it must have looked like Kiba was talking to his belly.

"I would have surmised that they would let a tracking ninja take his hound anywhere" Fuma didn't have this problem however, already being introduced to Akumaru. "The ninja with a tool would be foolish to leave it behind when venturing along **any** journey" he offered his wisdom, popping his words with meaning and humour.

"Hey Akumaru isn't a tool" Kiba turned around, not quit offended but holding a hint of annoyance for it "His a ninja"

"Hmm" Fuma appeared to reconsider, placing a hand to his chin "Then maybe when Argies chooses teams for future missions, he should consider selecting Akumaru and leaving the master behind" Fuma was trying hard not to break his face with a smile, but with a nudge from Taka his mute expression broke into a grin.

"Hey!" Akumaru whined questioningly to his master's objection, my thought was that he was thinking of that possibility himself.

"Good to see you are livelier" Fuma said tilting his head to Taka "From the days before, and how is Genjuu? Have you been watching over him as he rested?" Taka whispered in his ear as he talked. I considered who I should address not knowing where this message was from but decided it was a team consideration anyway.

"Actually I have been watching over him, he makes surprisingly good company when his asleep" The joy in my voice was taken over rather poorly from the stare I received from Taka. "Is something the matter?"

Fuma talked for Taka "'When he is a sleep', what are you implying, Genjuu is a great person even when his awake" I blinked up at Fuma and from the corner of my eye I saw Kiba scratching his check.

"Hmm" I hummed "Is that a display of camaraderie or affection for Genjuu" I teased despite the possible offence directed at both Genjuu and Taka.

Taka walked towards me, anger in her steps she whispered in my ear while Kiba battered away the feathers irritating his nose "You should know it was Genjuu alone who was able to whelm you, you have him to thank for it to even be possible for us to lie for you" I pressed back away from her, the threat of my present condition reminding me how vulnerable I was.

"I meant no offense Taka" Her words hit home as she lean out "It seems of late all I can do is hurt people" that old familiar pain of regret returned but no I will not accept it "but after our three day adventure learning bukijutsu, I feel I know all of you better and in the future that will aid us when it comes to ninja missions" Even though I shunned away the hurt, my eyes teared, so I whipped them away with the bandage around my left wrist.

"Hey it's ok buddy" Kiba pattered me on the back as I leaned down to the pain "it's all over now"

"Where's my bucket?" I said through strained vocals

"What?" Kiba puzzled

"Where's my bucket!"

"What bucket?"

"Bucket you idiot!" Taka shouted, shocking Kiba even more that she spoke out loud; regardless the fact that he heard her voice before.

"Blargh*!" I directed at Kiba the closest side of my bed "Barf*, heave*, spew*, vomit*, vomit*"

"Aaaaagh!" Kiba screamed falling back, my bucket tilting under his weight, quickly he grabbed it lifting it up to shield his face.

"Blarggh*!" I could hear the sound reverberate off the inside of the bucket, I shut my eyes to the violent wrenching, my throat expanding so that more could come out "Vomitless-vomit*! Blargh*!" I took a deep breath after it was over, wiping the saliva from my mouth the bodies automatic reaction to contraction. "It's over, you can come out from Hiding"

"Are you sure" Kiba poked his head out from the side of the bucket "You're not going to try and throw chunks at me again?"

"Sigh*" I let go of my uneasy breath, the nausea had subsided for now "It was only vomit-less vomit kiba, don't be so worried"

Putting the bucket down cautiously, he stood up "Why did you have to aim it at me!" His voice was heavy with complaint and I could hear the whine leave both Akumaru and his voice.

"I'm sorry" I offered leaning back into my bed "It's just that you're standing where my bucket is, as you can see I haven't been able to fill it up yet… barf-less barf" I joked but he didn't look totally happy by the flat joy in my voice.

Suddenly….

"I see my friends have arrived" An extra voice crept in though room

"Genjuu!"

…

With Genjuu up and another day passed, we decided to start the morning by getting out of bed and checking on Lee. Genjuu looked fine, no complaints of pain or any lasting effects to the strain of over using his abilities; he just looked slightly paler for some reason. After we got directions to Lee's room from the information desk, we found and empty room with no Lee in side.

"Ergh, Nurse?" I leaned over slightly, grabbing hold of Genjuu and the armrest along the wall, it was still hard to move without feeling a pinch from tender muscles and nerves. "Do you know where we might be able to find the patient Rock Lee?" I asked while hesitating with my tone, feeling like I was doing some impromptu pee pee dance, hoping that I didn't suddenly scream out in pain and frighten the man away.

"Rock Lee is in the medical training hall, down three corridors and to your left" The nurse, although polite, seemed to be in quite a hurry to get back to work so I didn't press for any more information.

"Thank you" I said as he left, turning to Genjuu who was at my side, I said "Seems like Rock Lee found that medic after all" even though I knew he didn't have a clue what I was on about. I was trying my best to encourage him to talk, I knew why Taka didn't speak but I wasn't quite sure Genjuu had similar reasons.

On our way down the corridors a delicate voice called out my name "Argies!" Hinata's softly chirped my name, turned my head.

"Hinata, agh" I managed to say as I kinked my neck, forgetting that I couldn't turn to the right.

"Oh Argies you shouldn't be up" Hinata hurried to place an arm under my shoulder so that I wasn't leaning all my weight on poor Genjuu who couldn't say no.

"No I need to be up" I looked at her "We're going to see Lee training" I half smiled.

Finding our way to the medical training hall, we walled inside through the red door Torii that surrounded the entrance. The Torii symbolised a gateway in both the literal and figurative. It meant that we were walking on sacred ground, the sacred area of the medical ninja perhaps or maybe as in training is sacred to the Ninja Village as a whole. Everything inside was marvellous, the red gilded designs on the ceiling and hooked around wooden frames that decorated the walls. Large wooden pillars, also red, patched with green inked seals, Green marble flooring with white veins, large windows letting in the morning light and birds sitting on trees adding scenery to the manmade marvel.

In this collection of sights I saw a green ninja practising Bukijutsu with no one. Fighting the air, he stood there without his crutches as the wind blew by fluttering seals that hung between two pillars.

"How is Lee able to fight like that…" I asked out of astonishment "without his crutches. In the wind fighting the breeze indoors…" I looked again, the pray seals that hung between the two pillars were still fluttering but there was no breeze. Hinata and Genjuu didn't seem to notice this curious phenomenon, my weight distracting them. Hinata's face was especially strained under my sweaty arm pit, I hadn't showered in four days. "I see some benches over there, I'm sure you two would like to get rid of me"

"Hnn" Hinata instantly began tapping her fingers together even while my arm was over her shoulder for support. "No…" Her voice descended before looking away with a scarlet face.

Although Genjuu said nothing he also voiced something of Hinata's denial "emh emh" he denied with his mouth closed.

Still we made our way to the benches and I soon found myself sitting down watching Lee fight the wind with Hinata and Genjuu at my side, keeping a far distance away from me and my permeating aroma.

Lee soon spotted us as he practised his strikes against his invisible opponent. He rushed over immediately "It's unbelievable!" He jumped with excitement "This place is filled with the power of youth" He did a spinning leaf Hurricane Kick just for the heck of it "I feel at full strength once again"

" **This** is your special training before the surgery?!" I said sceptically. "That's ergh, pretty amazing Lee, I wish I could join you" Even with the rooms unique vibe, I still couldn't move without feeling the fibres of my muscles pop and rub against each other like a rash had developed between them. I felt bruised and somehow blistered internally; there was no way I was risking injury no matter how much I wanted to spar with Lee. "Genjuu and Hinata can join you" But that didn't mean I couldn't put pressure on the other guys.

They looked at me with very snappy remarks in their eyes, but when looking at Lee they could not deny the eager excitement on his face.

Grabbing bamboo swords from a wall mounted wooden rack, Hinata and Genjuu began the free for all match with Lee.

Lee was actually quite good with a bamboo sword. He didn't really have much practise during the Bukijutsu demonstration, having to fight with his crutches, but now he was a master at it. Genjuu and Hinata who first started off by attacking each other, were now battling to hold Lee off together. Genjuu stood to the side of Lee which meant Lee had to turn from Hinata to Genjuu and back again, in order to block and strike. He enjoyed it, being able to move faster than they were able to take advantage of his turned back; it was almost as if he was battling them in turns.

One tap here, turn, another tap there, block here, block there, strike here, strike there. I started moving in my seat along to the combination moves he explored into every hit, adding in taijutsu, I felt compelled to react in my seat with counter moves as if I were in the action.

Then my body reminded me why I was seated, through the complaint of my abs and lower back. All my twisting movements as I jabbed bought a crack of pain across my shoulders and around my body. I winced winking my eye to the left sided pain, and I noticed something. There between the pillars, was a plain cloths boy clutching the seal that hung there.

Finding Lee's crutches Argies made his way over to this boy while the others trained. Getting closer he begins to hear an unfamiliar melody in the air, the plain cloths boy was singing to the seal and it responding by glowing a subtle blue.

"What are you doing" Argies asked. Interest and wonder in his raised eyebrows as he rests himself on Lee's crutches, relaxing himself from the strife of walking, the arduous journey up the mountain to gaze upon the reward that is the view; the victory of a lived contesting against hesitation insight of one's fulfilment.

…Curiosity is my muse; that 'if' of 'what' that becomes my 'how'.

"It is an empowerment ninjutsu" The boy holding the seal broke away from singing to explain. "I use it to magnify the strength of my pray seals" His voice and posture were nerves; his explanation was given because of request not because of his willingness to speak.

Argies notices the boy's shy nature and as a response he tries to lighten his tone even though his words burn raw in his sore throat. "Well that is very interesting and a very powerful ninjutsu" He pointed, leaning a hand over the top of a crutch, at Lee "I haven't seen my friend over there this healthy in a long time"

Argies smiles cheery to the Singing ninjutsu user, however the boy does not respond to his complement. Instead he continues to sing softly, now feeling infringed upon by Argies.

Unperturbed Argies continues, hoping his tough journey was not without a view. "You know, you could make a very strong ninja with a technique like that" his tone lightened, he hoped most fiercely that surfacing on the boy would break to reveal a character of opportunity.

The boy turns from the seal, optimism escaping his voice "Really?" A very hopeful look on his face lingered before seeming to vanishing, he continue empowering the seal.

"My names Argies" He offered his name to me while I stood there, singing to a scroll, I felt like such an idiot holding the scroll in my hand. 'What should I do, should I shake his hand, should I ignore him. No!' I hesitated between holding the scroll and leaning over to shake the hand he couldn't extend out because he was a cripple.

"My name is Amoroto" I offered after failing to do either, mumbling my words. 'Now his going to think I'm a wimp! What is he still doing here, can't he tell I'm useless.'

"Did you know I'm a Chunin Amomoto, a higher rank ninja, so when I say you could make a strong ninja I really mean it" 'Oh no he pronounced my name wrong, now his always going to call me that, quick I better say something before he continues.' "Do you have any previous ninja training Amomotto"

"Yes I actually graduated during Lee's year even though I'm younger then all my peers" 'Oh no, what am I doing, I didn't tell him that's not my name… Now his always going to call me that. Aah!'

"Wow that's exceptional Amommoto" 'Agh it's getting worse, I think he can sense that name his using isn't a real name and now he thinks I just have a really weird name. No what am I going to do.'

"I'm also quite an exceptional ninja" I boasted to Amonnoto, what an unusual name, I closed my eyes pointing at myself in spite of my arrogance. 'Hey, I did something amazing, I figure I'm allowed to boast about it' "I completed the Chunin exam's Forest Of Death without the use of a single ninjutsu" when I opened my eyes I could see Amonoto in the distance.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this…!" He said to the medical ninja at a desk monitoring Lee

"Wait what?" I said to myself, my voice not extending as it should have to what I saw. "Amoneoto wait!"

There was Amnoroto, papers scattering and objects falling over in his wake, running at full speed away from me.

"What? Hmm… What?"

Hinata walked over to me, seeing me as the source of Armnoto's sudden flight "Argies, what did you say to him!" She placed her hands on her hips and began wagging a finger in my face.

"But I…" my face instantly reddened, I guessed as the only person able to speak she had to reprimand me. I was mortified, shy Hinata was scolding me. "I didn't do anything!" I look past her at Lee, collapsed on the floor.

"No but's Argies, you don't treat people like that"

"What, but…"

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	16. Hospital Treatment

**Hospital Treatment:**

"Boop" I heard his familiar voice make a kind of beeping sound, onomatopoeia of a computer or electrical monitor perhaps, his head popping in and out of my room. "Can I come in?" his yellow hair flashing with a different comical expression on his face with each new entry.

The nurse had just hooked up my new drip for today, it was different from the other drips; it was very special. I smiled past her at my orange jumpsuit friend, it seemed convenient that I would get this special drip today when he arrived.

"Now only push this button when you are in severe pain" My nurse instructed; kindly handing me the button connected to my drip, supplying me with the opportunity to escape any source of pain. "Too many ninja abuse our hospital's resources" I looked at my guest and pressed the button, **hard** , before looking back at the nurse to smile impishly up at her frown. "It can become very addictive if used unnecessarily" She warned. My overly animated guest walked into the room "Although…" the nurse tapered off looking at Naruto. "I shall leave you to your guest" she hurried out the room as Naruto made his way to the left of my bed side.

Pressing his hands against my bed, the blankets curled around my arm in his hold, his zeal had died slightly "I didn't…" Naruto's expression was at a loss for words, looking across the length of me and my unfamiliar fragile conduct.

"Know I was so injured?" I offered with a meek smile, the medication from the drip had just started to kick in. "I was walking yesterday, I guess that little bit of exercise was a bit too soon and my body's reaction was to retaliate with a bit of delayed muscle soreness" I felt the extra bit of humour hit my lips as I broadened my smile. "Or at least that is what the medical ninja say" 'Oh yeah, this medication is defiantly kicking in'

"Hey Argies, what is that button you keep clicking?" Naruto's little face held the perfect amount of interest and curiosity, or maybe that is just the medication talking.

"It leads to my drip, in that bag is a nutrition solution" I pointed to the bigger bag hanging from a metal strut "and in that bag is wo0o… li-ke I wasss-say-ing" I pointed drunkenly "Is sleepy drug no more pain" I brushed a hand against my face, it was such a funny feeling, it was all numb "I'm sorr-e, did I say sleepy drug. I meant me no more pain drug" I tried to stop the uncontrollable laughter that I knew was coming "T'hehehe" but I couldn't crush it, instead I ended up laughing into my clumsy attempt as I fisted my hands over my mouth.

"Wait…Harrumph" Naruto folded his arms and looked away, obviously catching on and completely offended, before looking back with a quirky grin "I like you like this Argies" He grinned as I felt myself lose all control over my personality "You are much better than that other Argies"

…

This poor choice of words played in Naruto's advantage in a way he did not expect, this widening Naruto's grin even further as he realised now how he could use and manipulate drugged Argies.

"Other Argies-iszzz nothing" Argies throw his limp hand in a pointed remark "Wait!?" he put a finger against his nose as he thought again on the statement "No, I'm better than –nother Argies. I'll show you, you just haven't-haven't ssseen other Argies hehe." He giggled to himself again "I'll show you this better than Argies!" he pressed a hand down pointedly to mark his statement, but could hardly control the hand he planted which wobbled uncertainly.

"You know" Naruto quizzed as if offering a solution "How you could really show me which is the better Argies." He paused coxing the conflict in Argies medication stewed mind.

"What…" Argies drooled "I'll show you, I'll show you. I way bet-a" he lisped.

"We never finished training" Naruto looked out the window before turning back to Argies "If you were a better Argies, you would help me learn Leaf walking" He slapped a hand against Argies thigh "Train with me" Focusing his eyes with blearing intensity, cat like perfection, charming his prey into a trap.

"Bingo-Bango!" Argies lazily clicked his fingers to his exclamation "We train and I make better Argies…" The medication was slurring his speech slightly, but its effects didn't appear to be hampering his ability to get up.

"Woe there" Naruto held a hand to Argies who stood up on his bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as Argies pulled the drip from his arm with a gleeful ouch.

Argies looked down on Naruto and laughed dismissively to the supporting hand against his leg "I'm in no condition to be walking, jump on mmm_my back, you take me" Though the message was unclear Naruto offered his back and Argies jumped on. "Where do you think you are going, the door is over their" He pointed weakly "Ouch that hurt" he said to himself, inspecting the mark where his drip was.

"The window is much better" Naruto stepped up a leg onto the window sill "I've done this plenty of times; you don't want the nurses strapping you into bed" He leapt into the air with Argies securely hugged to his back.

"Weeee!" Argies said as the wind filled his ears "Nurses strapping me in, haha" he babbled "You sneaky you know that" He fell asleep for a minute while Naruto flew through the airs that held the late morning chatter of an awake Leaf Village at work. Zipping up and down, lefts and rights, flipping through the different heights, on his way to the place where they trained together before.

"Wake up Argies" Naruto affectionately slapped at Argies, he had grown to care for him ever since that one day; the sleep over at his house.

Argies lifted his chin off his own chest, blinking up to the light shining from behind Naruto's Head. Naruto's protector shining in the light, reminded Argies of a fabled Leaf Shinobi Legend of Giant Shinobi fighting Great Demon Creatures. "You aren't going to squash me are you?" His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Naruto with dread.

"Stop being so silly" Naruto's tone was firm and his fist held up a determined spirit and despite Argies senseless laughter, he did not lose face. "'A Shinobi must always take their training seriously'" Naruto quoted from an old academy ninja hand book which only made Argies burst into even further unbridled laughter.

"You know" Argies stood up from the ground swaying as he did "Even without these giggles d-ugs, I would be laughing uncon-stoppable st-ill" He wiped away at the tears formed by a laughter that would not die, but quickly righted himself when he saw the angered expression on Naruto's face. "Don't try be-ing mad so hard, you might hurt yourself" A further giggle popped free before he committed to trying his best to levy the laughter.

Naruto walked over to a scattered array of leaves he had laid out for their training, the ground was set with rows of leaves varying in different thicknesses of layering "Now I've learnt how to walk on this place" He said initiating his chakra and stepping onto the first line of leaves; the thinnest scattering. "And I can walk onto the other two" He tipped toed until he was on the third line "But any further and I hear a crunch" he said just as the leaves crackled under his feet on entering the fourth line.

"Very interesting Argies" Argies mused his words to Naruto but used his own name in Naruto's place; the medication fought back in conflict with the steely intellect that Argies always held focused. "Whereas I used my hand to manipulate a single leaf until I learnt to master it under my control, you have changed the terrain to match your level of mastery" Argies lumbered his way over to the lines of leaf lain grass, stepping a foot on the first while harnessing his chakra "To step on the first lane, I can say I am of this level of mastery, to step on the second I say the second I have mastered" He did this while managing his way to the fifth lane of thickness, each new thickness he announced his level of mastery. "Till finally I can place my soles on a line of new understanding, that I can declare that I am of a mastery of fifth and that I have grown from my previous efforts" He twirled in step with still the medication holding sway over him to a whimsical nature, but rather now he held sway over it in a nature of his own; overcoming the power it held over him with the power and mentality he held within himself.

"How did you?" Naruto sputtered, trying fruitlessly to get passed fourth to join Argies on fifth. "But… I put twigs in that layer, I don't understand, why can you walk there?" He did not need to clarify further. It was Argies who first showed them how dissimilar materials need a different measure of control; That a leaf when under a heavy intensity of chakra will shears or crumbles, but a twig under a light intensity will not support your weight and will snap, which is why now that Argies has accomplished it the feat seems unbelievable. "Argies, Come on you have got to tell me!" He finally pleaded when realising his gabbled astonishment would lead him to no sooner answer.

"Have you ever punched a wall of dirt before?" Argies spun a question which struck Naruto in the face like a sudden wind from a place you would not expect it. He looked around for his answer, not looking with sight but shifting his head around as he looked in his mind for reason. Without finding what he searched for there, he quickly took the task as questioned into a form which was mentioned. Punching the earth.

"Wait, what did you say?" Naruto's words trailed off and he blinked up at the one who posed the question, before punching the earth again as understanding was beginning to form "The ground isn't made from one material is it?" Naruto realised, still not fully understanding but now seeing sense in waiting for an answer. Now knowing that where this trail leads would ultimately be a conclusion of learning.

"It is not." Argies dipped his voice into a philosophical tone, holding his hands in chakra focus like a wise steward of knowledge "As you can tell the earth though we say it as one word, is many different things" He squatted down and pulled apart the grass; parting it from the ground. He dug in his hand and separated the soil from its self as it glided down from his now raised hand; back to the place it was taken from. "Look at what parts from my hand, it is sand yes? Soil from the earth, but it is also rocks and twigs and all sorts of dead and decaying things."

"I don't get it? What has that have to do with leaf walking Argies-san" Naruto's added Honorific was that of adornment to a little master not a friend, for while under the guildenship of his friend he felt compelled to show respect for him as a master.

Argies picked up a twig from the ground, placing it in his left hand. "The leaf is not a twig" He encircled it with his chakra as he hand glowed blue "and the twig is not a leaf" he pick up a twig with his right, simultaneously encircling it too with chakra. "But together both the leaf and twig are no long the same, they become together a new element and a new magnitude of chakra needs to be offered in order to retain them" He brought his hands together and presented them to Argies "Neither twig or leaf will disintegrate when you balance your chakra in dependency of the number of measureable indifferences"

Naruto stared into the glow around the hands of Argies and marvelled "Wow"

Argies stood up to look down on Naruto who stared up in confusion to the smirk on his fellows face. His voice grew dark with his change in character "Soon you will grow my pupil, strong in the ways of the leaf walking force Mwahahahaha!" Before his deep laughter could echo into distance, a young girl took up the void it left.

"You're in so much trouble" This girl was a strange and unusual person of charm and eccentric character. She stood there watching them, spying from a tree, before coming out into the open to confront them with an ominous yet jest like air of caution.

…

I looked passed Naruto at the girl who stood there with a cheerful smile yet serious undertone. I could see a large blue rock behind her shoulder, so large it took up all the space she had on her small back. She herself looked to be about 11 or 12 in age, something I would not have assumed if she wasn't endowed as a young lady? My breath caught me off guard as I found it leaving me in speech, punitively of the facts I could see so clearly pointing at me. "Those are some nice apples for such a short little girl" my medication still had some kicks to throw into my mouth, in a way of introductions I was stunned at my own brazened comment. I spat out my shock with a disturbed expression in comprehending what I voiced, but said nothing to rectify it, instead I held myself composed even though my eyes bulged to my surprise.

She grinned in reply to my comment and likely my reaction as well "Hmm, sounds like something I should tell Tsunada" She looked up at the sky tapping a finger to her red lips "When I drag you two back to her" Her expression once again settled on us; her eyes showing both joy and an unmistakable piecing power of will. It was strangely remarkable for a Konoichi to show such perseverance, which is what I believed that spark was in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto said suddenly, not even bothering to ponder on who she might be or why she was there. He looked ready to charge her, crashing with his intent in words rather than brawl. "If you tell Tsunada I'll tell her you were spying on us" he sulked in his own defence.

"Ha, tattle tale" She jeered, placing her hands on her hips to further support against the weight on her back "Just what were you two doing anyway, hmm?" She held up a pinkie finger suggesting something I did not recognise as an understanding of any hand symbol.

Naruto's face flashed red instantly and he let a sound of frustration, which whistled like a boiled kettle, escape his gritted teeth "No we are not!" He obviously understood the apparent rude gesture of which I was oblivious to.

"Why are you here?" I tried to neutralise my face but I could not overcome the happiness muse of good medication.

"I was assigned this D rank mission to return you two to the hospital." The Crystal on the girls back did not appear to be holding her back, she was short but stocky. "I hear Tsunada is pretty anxious to get you two back Ha ha ha" She laughed with a wicked subtly "Did I say anxious, I meant prepare to lose your ability to hear, I'm certainly looking forward to it"

Naruto's ears perked and a worried surprise widened his eyes "I've got to prepare for a mission" He grinned sheepishly to me "So ergh, see you Argies" In the process of sneaking away, his body already in a running stance, I heard an unfamiliar click before Naruto fell face first onto the ground. The Sunlight on his back revealed a transparent blue crystal cuffed around his legs and arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked while Naruto squirmed around in order to spit the dirt caught in his mouth. He was in a running stance, his hands far apart, yet she was able to cuff him without moving from her spot. _How did she do that?_

"With my crystal" She simple answered, playfully tossing up a chunk of crystal within the one hand as she leaned against her Giant blue rock. I watched with marvelled interest as she flipped the glistening rock in her hand, she seemed relaxed and I felt perplexed. _What is that weapon of hers and how is she able to use it?_

"What type of crystal is that" I probed further before she lashed me too "How were you able to mould it into a restraint, does it have a memory of some sort?"

"You ask too many questions" She concluded my inquiries with a flick of her hand, I found my mouth shut. Crystal around my jaw, a new shape formed to fit my face meaning her technique wasn't singularly purposed. I tried to move my jaw, if she was able to so easily cover and mould her crystal to me maybe I could move it, I couldn't. It was ridged and firm placed, like it was fashioned for the purpose of silencing me.

"These D ranks are getting too easy" She shackled me and Naruto, dragging us by the scuff of our collars. "It's always the returns that are tedious" she complained while lugging our larger bodies, in comparison and from far it must have been quite the sight, she was like an ant carrying a leaf far bigger than her.

 _Another unique Ninja I have never seen before, I wonder where these Shinobi hid when I was still in the ninja academy looking for a friend?_

…

"What were you thinking!" Tsunada's voice echoed into the passage way and down the corridors; their humiliation was a source of many of the patients, nursing staff, and visitors humour. Their heads turned down as Tsunada heaved her chest from left to right insuring each understood how angry she was. The medication slowly wearing off Argies caused him to suffer pain for standing for so long, but no more pain than the roaring of Tsunada or whatever punishment might fall on him if he were to find a seat before his reprimand was over. Naruto's tears offered him no comfort, his earlier objection in self-defence did his current state no good for Tsunada was unwilling to hear his back chat. Their assumption that it would be a good idea to escape the hospital for fun in the sun, now reflected in their minds how bad an idea it was. Argies was crippled further and his stay in hospital would have to be extended, Naruto who was meant to be preparing for a mission was nowhere to be found when the mission desk demanded his attendance, and now all that free spirited delight in their day turned to resentment and regret in their current stay.

In his hospital room Argies looked up from the gales of scolding to the giggles he could hear coming from the door, but it was not from behind the door through which these giggles emanated but from the girl in his room. The short girl with the big blue rock, she had said she would enjoy his reprimand but he did not expect her to be so bold as to attend this very lecture. He looked up hurt for an instant, but her affectionate laughter made him see his punishment in a new light.

Tsunada would not bother to scold him if she did not care, and if she cared it meant that she did not think of him as the enemy she described before. He felt a warmth fill him. Tsunada was scolding him like a mother, the mother Argies had never had growing up. He soon found himself half smiling, a smirk despite his discomfort of pain and his discontent in her critique.

Tsunada quickly caught sight of this glimmer of rebellion "And what are you smiling about you smug little brat!?"

…

The room instantly went silent; in pause Tsunada broke from her lecture to question me. Except for the sobs I could hear from Naruto, I couldn't hear anything at all not even the usual sound of staff passing by. In a moment of anticipation I almost expected to be interrupted before I could answer so I opened my mouth and also pause for a moment before realising that the question could be answered. "Thank you Lady Hokage for taking time to attend to me, please let me assure you that I have fully understood the seriousness of my actions." Tsunada was stumped for words so I took advantage of this fact and eased myself down to the ground; the bed seemed such a far journey "Please let me apologise on behalf of Naruto, he being a quick healer is estranged to prolonged hospital stays. Please do not take personal offence to his actions in amending what he saw as unnecessary treatment"

Tsunada took a step back shaken by my quick acceptance and levelled answer; surprised by my recovery. "I see" She submitted studying me with inquisitive eyes before heading for the door that quickly opened by aid of the rock crystal Girl who soon followed after.

"Well Naruto, where are we going next?" I jeered with a slanted grin.

"How did you do that?" He palmed the tears from his eyes to stare at me stunned even though I was on the floor after the encounter with Tsunada.

"Please Naruto, help me up, I'm in serious pain here" my arms and legs were beginning to burn deeply and their weight seemed to grow exponentially in a figurative sense because I could not lift them any longer.

"Sure" Naruto slung my arm over his shoulder and tucked his arm under myself to lift me from the ground like a child from a pram. He laid me on my bed which was already neatly tucked and made up.

I looked over from my position on the bed, my head supported by a pillow that had that sinking feeling. _I don't like those pillows_ "Now I just need my drip with that drug… I can't move and I won't complain if you get it wrong the first couple of times" I was afraid that because of my and Naruto's actions, and my abuse of the drug, that the nursing staff would be reluctant to reattach my happy and painless drip care.

Naruto looked over to my drip, which was also cleaned and its needle replaced of my bloodied dejection of the last insertion. His worrying fingers shock hesitantly to the pointy edge "Maybe I should just call a nurse"

"Hey Naruto?" I asked as he turned for the door "You're cute when you cry" He looked at me half hurt and upset, an indifferent expression taking place of his worry; he folded his arms "It's ok to cry, don't feel bad about it" I smirked my half smile to his pout "Ever thought of inventing a cute jutsu?"

"Real ninja don't use jutsu's like that" Naruto already lost interest in his worries in search for the nursing staff, instead diving fully into my coaxing attempts yet I could not believe he would turn down the opportunity in worthless jutsu.

"What!?" I laughed in disbelief "I can't believe you would say no to that. What about your sexy jutsu, I bet you have plenty of research on the cute factor which complements the sexy part" I blushed in spite of my pain, my tongue not use to the connection of words I used and the meaning in them. "Wait!" I tried a new angle of attack "Is it that you created the sexy jutsu because your just a perv like Jiraiya Sensei" I put on the performance of surprise in my voice and action, in my mind I was a painted faced stage performer but Naruto's body language said he was about to throw away his tickets.

"You just want me to give my more of these giggle drugs so I can be less annoying to you" he pouted with offence but took my arm and gently glided the drip into my vein like an expert.

"Thank you Naruto" I teared to the added pain of needle piecing flesh "See it's ok to cry" I quivered as I reached for the button dangling from the Metal strut supporting my drip "And It's ok to use medication to escape pain, but not friends" I smiled weakly and Naruto beamed warmly to my apology.

"I won't be back for a few months, my mission is overseas in the land of tea or was it birds?" Naruto hummed in thought.

"Good luck on your mission, hopefully I will be out of hospital by then and will be able to greet you standing up" Naruto Began his way out the door to my words of farewell, he was already super late for the mission briefing.

"And rematch on the leaf walking, you better practise by time I get back because I'm going to beat you" He said from down the corridor, announcing his victory to all of a game they didn't know about.

"Ha Naruto"

…

That night I had an unusual visitor, one I was unable to escape no matter how many times I pressed my button in shock.

"Tensue!" I jumped out of bed with the fright on seeing him in the shady light, the doorways arcing open to gleam off his glasses as he passed into my room. The white uniform of a medic ninja making his concealment difficult in the pitch dark, I was only glad I was awake to see him coming in the faint light that shone throw the curtains from the moon.

"Agh my subject is awake" He leered drawling his words out in a groan of satisfaction. I inched back closer to the wall, hoping to find the panic button the Nurse told me was there. He came in closer and arched an arm over me to rest a hand against the wall, breathing down on me with a broad smile and chuckle. "Nooo do not be afraid Argies" He caught the hand I reached out for the panic button I finally found "My visit won't take long" I gulped.

"What do you want from me you… you you raven?" I hadn't realised how creepy he exactly was, but with him up this close breathing down on me. My body's perspiration dotted me with the numerous aspects to his creepiness.

He said nothing for a long moment that stretched my dread even further, he just kept breathing heavily while I was stuck immobilised by fear. After 3 heavy exhales he finally spoke "I have taken it upon myself to take you in as my student, **subject** " His tone was civil and devoid of his madness, but on saying his last two words the word student was sucked away with an inhaled voicing of the word subject.

I gulped again as I sunk back further from his crazed expression, his breath against my dread dripping face "S-tudent?" I stuttered in question.

He stretched his words as if they were not said by a person but rather an unfamiliar creature which saw its prey in sight. "Yes, my student" Then as sudden as a flick of a switch, his persona sparked back into stability "I have already filled in the paper work, the mission desk now knows of me as your sensei which means all your future missions will now have my counsel at your disposal" He offered a bow as if to say I am welcome, almost as if he expected me to be grateful, like what he did was for my benefit.

"You are my Sensei now?" I sat up straight within my bed, gaining authority of the situation "I don't believe this! They didn't even consult me before employing you as my sensei!" I heard my own voice ring aloud with insult throughout the room in the silence of the night "How dare they, they show no respect for my own opinion on matters that concern my life choices"

Tensue looked taken aback by my reaction, his face turning pale to my red revolt against his actions "Why would you be upset by this my pupil?" He gritted his teeth to say it, to say that I am his pupil and not his subject.

I looked at his question with shock, disgusted by the implication that I would need a sensei like him "What kind of sensei would you make, a Medic ninja assigned to a duty fit field ninja like me. Have you any skills that would see me prosper as a ninja, in the war grounds of real missions, missions not assigned to medics or follow up support shinobi!" I balled my hand into a fist until the bones in my hand cracked in emphasise of my disgruntled mood "I do not want to be assigned a mission in support of real ninja, I do not want to follow the carnage and heal the wounds of battles fought long past. If anything I want to be the ninja battle hardened and ready to face the front lines of the wars to come, and to contend my skills in match to ninja that can outmatch me. I do not wish for soft victories on assignments that see no harm come my way, but rather hand me the foreground of destruction and give me death so that I can burn away its sharp pointer and leave it blunt with my victory or defeat!"

His eyes widened in what I had said and I too felt the magnitude of my own inner desires brought to life through my words "But I… It cannot be undone, once a sensei is assigned he can never be removed" Tensue stepped back before I could revoke him entirely from existence; shunning him with rage pierced eyes "However if you would recall in the ninja guild book it mentions that although a sensei cannot be unassigned, to his or her students, an additional sensei can be allocated." I calmed slightly to Tensue's supplementation, to which he gained his opportunity to explain. "I think Argies you will find more freedom in the service under a Sensei. As your Sensei I can train you in ninja arts that are not taught outside of the Jounin, and I can aid and assign you on missions that are above the level of a Chunin. In addition, I am a medic ninja and although you find this fact distasteful" He said as I turned my face with revulsion "I can teach medic Fuuinjutsu and many of the healing arts as well as the vital points of an enemy, their weaknesses in fighting against a medic student"

Now I considered this, Tensue's points were vague and intriguing. I did not know what could be made of it and I could clearly see the negatives but perhaps if I cleared my mind of what was wrong I could see what is good. "Hmm I have considered taking you on as my Sensei, but under a few conditions"

"Ha don't be preposterous, I am the sensei and you are my student. The choice is mine and I have already decided upon it" His glasses flash in the dark, seemingly without any light at all, and a crazed grin stretched its self across his face.

This time however I would not let his creepiness frighten me, despite my poor condition to retaliate. "You are absolutely wrong Tensue, I can still poison and kill you removing you as my sensei. Your skills might be vastly superior from my own, but with those skills you understand that there are enumerable means to kill with a poison that can never be detected" I ignored his outrage and explained my conditions of acceptance "If you are to be my sensei I will only accept you if I am able to choose the team that will form our division. I say this supposing you do not have a team already assigned under you and for good reason I suspect you do not, for a squad of four only one medic is ever assigned meaning medic squads are never formed." He eyed me suspiciously but said nothing and so I continued "My second condition is that as our Sensei you will be duty bound to train us, and you will be forever vigil and diligent in this obligation for I will be watchful of this training. Punishment for any failure to comply with my conditions will result in your failure to wake up the following day" I held my gaze firm cause I could not waver in my commitment to stare out the fear I had of Tensue with the fear I hoped to burn into him.

He throw back his head and laughed dramatically "Ha you take yourself too seriously, for a ninja of age 12 you speak as if your threats are credible to that of an experienced Shinobi" He swayed his hand across the air, casting aside my conditions entirely "Come back to me when you have resolved this childish fantasy that you are in charge of me"

He turned to make way for the door and so I added "Come back to you, it wouldn't surprise me if I didn't hear of your sudden death very soon. These things are never investigated properly"

…

"Lady Hokage, he seems to be a problem for our plan" Tensue bowed with his sudden appearance within the Hokage's office, her late hours found her sleeping within her Hokage's chair.

"Tensue how did you get in here?" Tsunada's eyes squinted disapprovingly "I will have to have a word with my door guards, now who is this 'he' that has interfered with our plans"

"My lady it is the boy Argies, he refuses to take me on as his sensei" He wrung his hands wearingly knowing that the Hokage would decipher his meaning.

"Take you on! I see so he refuses you as sensei and you fear this will interfere with your supervision of the child" The Hokage cleared her throat, she had just woken up and her voice was still dry from sleep. Sipping from a cup of wine she hummed her words into being "Has he given reason why?"

"He wishes I allow him to appoint a team for himself and that I train them diligently under threat that he will… **kill me** " Tensue offered no more but instead waited for his Hokage's response.

"So the demon shows no fear for the threat of Authority, perhaps it is best to let him select a team for himself" The Hokage turned in her chair to face the Village of the Leaf, its night time glory shining through her window like the stars in the high sky, she thought aloud her reasoning. "A little freedom may perhaps loosen his guard and even in that, in whom he chooses as part of his team, we might discover further spies and threats to our Village"

"What would you have me do Lady Hokage?" Tensue endeavoured to know more of the Hokage's tactics in dealing with interpersonal threats within the leaf.

*Carry On Here*

The Hokage turned around in her seat to arch an eyebrow at the curious medic, seeing right through his deception question. Tsunada's own history in betrayal, like the Village, was one that no one could predict. Her dealings with Orochimaru, her former team mate, was one most hard to accept; betrayal. The human experimentations Orochimaru performed on Leaf Shinobi and young children, was hard for her to accept to be true while he was still part of her squad and the Leaf. Now as Hokage she could not let such calamities befall all who served under her. The nine tales, Sasuke, Argies and even Neji were a problem to her now, they all could betray the village and all four showed potential of being very dangerous ninja in the future.

"When people suffer lose they become twisted in their desires, and their motivation to train could be nothing more than a cover for darker intentions" The images of what she saw of Orochimaru's experiments, flashed in her mind. Young children dying, bodies cut open and additional members added, all those he took from the Leaf and twisted into his agents of wicked trial. "They became so twisted" she whispered lost in her memories. To those he had changed forever in his goal for immortality; the curse seal, the DNA manipulation, the Horrors that still lived in the Land of Fire today and yes in her Leaf Village…in her.

Which was why she had Sasuke under guard by Kakashi, even more now since the attack and death of the third Hokage; she followed in her predecessor's footsteps but promised to be far more vigilant because of the curse mark. Naruto had been taken under the wing of her team mate Jiraiya and she trusted in him to keep the demon seal in check. She arranged for Neji Hyuuga to be trained by Hiashi Hyuuga hoping that the clan's head could disciple the young ninja's hatred. Argies was the only remainder she was concerned about, without a Sensei or authority to watch over his actions she was afraid there would be have no other choice.

The Hokage raised from her seat to slam her hand down on her desk "Right! I want you to pull the ninja records of all the D rank inter-village ninja." The prominence in Tsunada's voice sounded their command, the lethargic guards outside her door jumping in alarm to the sudden authoritative tone. "I want all trace of taint rooted out from my organization, and Argie's selection will help determine who we should investigate first"

…

"It's not a ninja team without a squad of three" Argies says aloud to himself while studying the stack of ninja profiles he has lain out in front of him on his bed. With the warm wrapped blankets spread under his open legs, he scrutinizes their abilities and their mission history. "Two A ranked missions, nine B ranks, 42 C, 59 D, Hmm" He hums in thought but tosses the file aside disinterested. "I haven't even spoken to the guy but just from his picture I can tell his abrasive" Argies found his tongue loose and even though he hadn't partaken of the happy drug, he found his mood to be full of joy and spontaneous chatter.

Earlier that morning Tensue returned to foreshadow Argie's mood with dread. Yet despite the medic's history of tormenting poor Argies, the young ninja found his mood lifted by his sensei's visit. The joy that his sensei delivered was more than just an uplifted to his mood, it was in the Argie's eyes and opportunity to change his future. Entering the room, Tensue found his newly establish student practising his chakra control. Wavering in his ability as his unwelcomed sensei entered the room with a stack of folders. Realising in an instant for what they were, ninja portfolios, he smirked a pleased half smile knowing that he had won. Now with Tensue departed Argies went through the files assembling a collection of promising team mates, future friends and the possible life bonds that formed in the comradery of battle.

However!

While ghosting through the files, Argies came to a conclusion he did not expect! "I have no idea what I'm looking for" He announced and with a twitch to his chakra senses he realised he was not alone in his opened door room.

"About time you realised I was here" Shikamaru laxly pushed away from the door frame he slouched against, making his way over to stand beside Argie's bed. "You should close the door next time you decided to talk to yourself, you get better acoustic" He jeered sarcastically before folding his arms and settling a scowl on the portfolio's Argies held in either hand.

"What are you going here Shikamaru?" The warm nature in Argies voice showed his words as friendly optimism rather than pointy hostility, yet Shikamaru cut down Argies hopeful optimism with a measured reason.

"It would look suspicious if I didn't at least visit once." He voiced flatly while still staring down at the ninja files Argies had scattered on his bed. "We all lied for you, I'm guessing the Hokage and Seals department have figured that much." He picked up a portfolio and stared at it; looking disinterested yet still reading on "I kind of want them to see us as friends not conspirators don't you" Shikamaru drawled out a long leisurely exhale "I couldn't be bothered with the attention"

The smile vanished from Argies face to be replaced with a worry "Do-do you really thing they are still investigating me?" He looked out over all the ninja files in front of him before looking back up at Shikamaru. "After the Hokage has intrusted me with missions vital to our Village, like our Test from the Daimyo?" The question was offered with a gulp, as a plea rather than doubt because Argies did not need to be reminded what ninja were.

Looking Argies in the eye Shikamaru reminded him of a philosophy learnt in the ninja Academy "What ninja are is paranoid, a ninja without paranoia is dead" He tossed the file he had in his hand back down on the bed, Deceased was stamped in red over the ninja's picture. "That is why any genin in the academy who was without paranoia, never did graduate. Like all these ninja you have on your bed, inter-village ninja like you were" Shikamaru looked down at Argies with a condescending smile before losing any will to hold it; falling back into a bored neutral slouch.

Argies eyes widened in anticipation before a scowl settled to realisation "You plank! Frightening me like that, Shippuden Shikamaru" Argies gulped a final time "*Sigh* Well I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you dedicating yourself to doing anything serious like obsessive suspicion. Tsunada's trying to kill me, ha" Argies laid his head back against the resting board of his bed, relieved Shikamaru was simply toying with Argies over the idea.

"What are you doing anyway?" Shikamaru asked "Looking for more genin we will be leading in future?" He sat down in a nearby chair, facing it backwards so that he could rest his head on the backrest of the chair while staring at Argies.

"Well that's an idea, looking over all the ninja we don't recognise in the village." Argies handed a few files for Shikamaru to look over while he spoke. " We aren't very aware of who is actually here besides the genin nine and everyone who attended the Chunin exams, and besides that all the ninja who don't work the usual genin jobs like the inter-village ninja assigned low level guard duty or errand missions"

"*Augh*Is this how you spend your time here?" Shikamaru grunted disapprovingly "You know you could play a game of shogi or you know, something less troublesome"

"Well it wasn't my first thought" Argies admitted "I was actually looking over these files to find a team of my own among the unassigned Genin in the leaf. It was your inkling that sparked the idea for cataloguing all these ninja into a system we can use for our future roles as Chunin"

Shikamaru snapped his fingers bring Argies attention away from the ninja profile in front of him "I almost forgot. Asuma and my dad said since the Daimyo's test, departments have been looking for games like our Bo taoshi game. They have submitted it for approval and we should hear within a month if it will be accepted"

"Ha! That's great, maybe that can be our motivation to properly learn all these ninja's skills and names" Argies started stacking up the ninja into different piles according to attack types "It would be great to be able to invite all of them personally to our game, and even the gate guards and any off duty Chunin should be able to get in on the action" The half smile Argies was known for split a path on Shikamaru's face.

"Just wait one minute, you're not trying to get some sort of advantage over me are you." Snapping his fingers again he pointed at Argies "Getting ahead of me with some sort of plan hey, huh I like that" Shikamaru began stacking ninja files into his own personal order on Argies hospital bed before a mischievous apprehended dawned on him. "If- huh that was easy, if I got caught up in that one I would be making strategies up all day and learning their names and abilities in the process."

"Shippuden, I thought I got you." Argie's smile broadened "Well if you want to avoid losing to me again I guess you will just have to study these files anyway, because I'm not just going to use the rookie nine in my Bo taoshi team"

"Your right, you plank!" Shikamaru frowned, accepting that there was retreat from Argies attack, before his eyebrows rose in straightening his back with contemplation "We should defiantly play shogi sometime, you would make an interesting opponent"

"Funny, now for why I was looking over these profiles in the first place" Argies rubbed at his sore shoulder, the one he always had wrapped in bandages, in how hard it was for him to admit "Even though I've been handed this great opportunity to select my own team, I can't seem to decide upon anyone in particular. I need your help Shikamaru, how would you choose your team" Asking for help; this was a thing Argies found most difficult in all forms and ways, it was an act of frailty that he did not want to admit was there. That he was lacking to his Guardians was a shunned thought. That he was lesser within his peers was a imagining he could never accept. That he was missing in his own judgment of self-determination in all his doings and all his commitments, was a detested sin.

Shikamaru turned in his seat with discomfort as he thought upon the look on Argies face. Answering he said "It should be someone I have a history with, even if it was just one moment in time. Otherwise they would see me at that guy who suddenly showed up and scripted them to a team and missions they possible never wanted to risk going on" He rolled his head to the side and looked away from Argies eager edging eyes, looking instead up at the ceiling lights that blinded him to the sorrow "It would also have to have an Ino and Chouji, comrades who complement my abilities and motivate me to improve myself." While looking up into the light he thought about the things he cherished in his team "Ino's abrasive aspects are very important to me, she motivates me even when I don't want to train. Chouji's unconditional adoration, his a team mate that is always there to support me even when my strategies don't plan outright"

…

I spent the next three days researching the portfolios of ninja profiles. After Shikamaru's advice two particular ninja stood out above the rest. Hikari and another I wasn't quite sure of yet. They complemented my skills and I could see how Hikari would be a good motivator as a team mate, yet this other ninja. The ninja files detail personality traits and behavioural history for a reason; it was so that assigned ninja could be placed with teams that fit. Teams had to be created with the intention of cooperation, even for temporary teams on missions it was important for ninja to mesh well in ability and collaboration. Which was where I was currently stumped, choosing an additional member for my team that wouldn't end with disaster. Once a squad was made there was no going back and no undo option; alterations were forbidden just as sensei could not be fired but additional members and leaders could be added. I'm not sure why they have this rule, maybe it was just too much paper work, but in blindly selecting my team this rule was a good incentive to not make mistakes.

"I'll just take him around the block, no need to worry Ms" I heard a familiar and unexpected voice nearing my door from the hall way. _She wasn't talking about me was she, this 'him' couldn't be me could it?_ I waited in anticipation for her to either pass or enter through my door way. "How're you doing Argies?" She stopped dead in her tracks in seeing me up right in my bed and she waved with a delightful smile on her face.

"Tenten?" Tenten came closer to my bed while I blinked away my confusion with distraction by stacking aside the ninja files to greet her "Tenten what a… pleasant surprise" I managed as she came in for a tight hug.

"Good to see you are well Argies" She whispered in my ear before pulling way "When I heard you were still in the hospital I couldn't resist coming for a visit" She was in an awfully cherry mood today, but a glint in her eye and in the way she stood there told me something suspicious was afoot. Her personality was quite awkward in this farce, not that she wasn't a happy person already but she defiantly wasn't a girl who would show it so openly.

"Alright?" I stretched my objection out expecting something more to happen, but it didn't. "Why do I have the unnerving feeling that something is about to jump out of somewhere and bite me?" I looked around just to be sure, looking back on Tenten just in time to receive quite a hard punch on the shoulder in reply for my distrust.

"Do all you guys have to be the same, or are you all stealing your tips from Naruto's arsenal" Tenten smile beamed even harder and it almost seemed nervous. _What was this?_ "Come on is it that hard to believe that I would visit you" before I could confirm with a very definite 'YES' she added under her breath "besides I couldn't let Shino visit before me"

"So Shino is coming over" I frowned. _Shino too_?

"Well no, not really anyway" Tenten placed an arm to her elbow and a hand to her chin looking off in thought, perhaps rethinking if her visit is necessary "Someone Suggested it to him as a team building exercise since you're going to be the Chunin in charge someday, but he dusted the idea off"

"And this visit was just in case you ended up being seen as cold and detached, I kind of get that" I offered a smile in return and gestured her to a seat with a sway of my hand, anything to get rid of that false smile on her face.

"Augh agh it's not going to be that easy Argies!" Tenten said moments before planting her butt down on the seat, standing up instead with protest as a tool to beat with. "I'm going to give you a tour of my family's armoury shop, that way no one can doubt I'm kind and caring just like any other Konoichi"

"Ha, sounds like a strange kind of oxymoron. Both on Konoichi being caring and my families armoury will show you I'm Kind" My explanation was ripped free as I was de-gloved from my blankets, my questions and ninja files left behind as I was dragged from my room.

…

Turns out Tenten had everything cleared with the hospital beforehand. Seems I have a reputation in the making with Naruto being the catalyst, he already has a bad record and it was now infringing on my own with a heavy flight risk notice. Walking down the corridors and finally out of the hospital, I filled my nostrils with the outside air. I had become so acclimatized to the hospital's unnatural clean air that the smell of dirt and medicated free airs was pleasing to me.

Walking through the crowds we made our way to Tenten's family business, a huge building with the words 'Weapons and armoury of the Leaf' hanging from a large sign post. It was a redundant statement, an armoury would include weapons, but I guess there are a lot of shops in the leaf that only sell replenishment stock.

In side I saw the outlandish plated armours and gilded weapons I have never seen used in practice, ninja aren't built for enduring heavy combat like war in which the battles are usually slow and degrade movement over time. We are built for stealth and speed which means lighter armour or none, and the purpose of our armour and weapons is for silent efficient killing.

"My parents mainly make business off exocentric dealers, you know the rich kind who know nothing about ninjutsu" Tenten bumped past two customers of that very type, by the horror on their faces I think they heard "Which is why we keep the good stuff in the back for when the real clients ask to see our wears" We slid into a section of the building which had more recognisable ninja gear "Although my parents aren't ninja themselves, they know a lot about fighting style weapons and Fuuinjutsu. We have the best weaponologists in the Leaf" Tenten boasted with a confident smile but I was more interested with the part where she said Fuuinjutsu which was forbidden as far as I knew, although more and more people seemed to be practising it.

Without warning!

I was yanked aside by Tenten into a low light shaded room. She shut the door rather briskly before throwing me down to the ground effortlessly. I was so stunned that I did not know whether to retaliate or run, so I just stood there half way between both.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tenten shouted at me under a hushed breath, darting a finger out at me pointedly with her other hand rested on her hip. It was nagging style jutsu, but she looked really angry as well.

"What? What did I do!" I complained in return still partly cowering, from her words, on the flour.

"This whole mess with your training accident, Hinata had me deciphering code at 4 in the morning because of your… You!" She raised a hand to her temple to stifle her rage, but I was puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up but kept my distance.

"You're a real piece of work you know that, to make Hinata keep tabs for you on her own family and the Council" Tenten's eyebrows quivered with wrath, like a furious tick ready to burst.

"Hinata? What has Hinata got to do with this, you're not making any sense Tenten" I was getting ready for her to react violently, which is why I jumped when she simply lifted up her first and handed me something.

"Here"

"What is…" It was a letter from Hinata but, a coded message with another handwriting translating it. "Tenten you…" I trailed off as I read the message. It was a double code that I couldn't read even when deciphered, but I didn't need to.

Tenten filled me in on the content of the letter "There's gossip about you within the Leaf Council and among the great ninja clans, people are beginning to fear you're a danger to the Leaf." I stammered to interject some complaint but Tenten continued "Your guardians made a lot of people uneasy during the Chunin exams, the Forest Of Death was mentioned along with the final rounds. The Hyuuga clans have revealed what they saw during these exams and articles have been uncovered from the 3rd Hokage's personal journal on what he saw through his crystal ball technique in the Forest Of Death." Tenten folded her arms and glared at me emphatically "You have to watch what you do very carefully from now on Argies, cause it's not just your neck on the line anymore"

She was right, since they covered for me their ninja livelihood is also at threat.

"Your first priority Argies is learning how to control your Ability, think of nothing else"

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	17. More Secrets Revealed

**More Secrets Revealed** **:**

A day later, after my hospital treatment was concluded and I finally got to sleep at home, I woke up with a pressure on my chest. It wasn't a lot of pressure, but it was consistent and it was purring. I had been trying to take up Tenten's advice and figure out a way to control my ability while still in the hospital, now with this new day I was going to try and put into practice a few theories I have. I could not let my ninjutsu training be for nothing, I wanted to remain the blood ninja but I did not want that title to come at the cost of my friends or my own safety within the Leaf.

Waking up to the sound of a weight purring on my chest, I listened to its soothing rhythm before fully regaining awareness, the vibrations echoing into my breath settled the tension in my breathing. I opened one of my eyes, reluctant to disrupt my even rest, concluding that despite the bliss this body in my room wasn't what I had grown to accept. The cat at my chest held its self with an elegance and poise, in structural perfection it almost looked like a porcelain ornament and just as porcelain its intricate charm shattered when I grabbed hold of it in bewilderment and over joyed excitement.

"Kinjo!" I hugged so tightly to the fur that I dishevelled the kempt surface, much to my summons distress and displeasure.

The cat like creature, Kinjo, hissed with remorse for ever having shown himself "Crrrr!" clawing at me with wild abandonment, I let go with trepidation cautious of the ramifications of upsetting a summons.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. Does this mean my guardians are alright?" It was quite early in the morning; about 2 o' clock, the star dust had yet to leave my eyes. I looked around almost expecting to see my Guardians with the summons, no!? "Where are they Kinjo?"

"I am not here for that child, your questions are of no importance to me" I gulped worrying that these may be the ramifications for upsetting Kinjo, that I wouldn't know where my guardians were and I would lose my link with my summons. "I have a delivery for you" Kinjo turned to reveal a leather purse strapped to his side.

I took the note, I found, out of the leader strapping, it had a seal on it. It was a very odd seal but strangely a familiar one, I couldn't quite remember until I recalled the Chunin exams and the scroll my Aunt wrote in. The seal showed the same markings as the markings around that scroll, the scroll that I could tell was not from the Leaf, it was uniquely my guardians or maybe my peoples seal.

"Kinjo, what is…" Before my sentence could be ended, my summons puffed out of existence, leaving me lost in my room to read the letter alone. I broke the seal and read.

'Arjies.'

'Arjies Ages.'

'Arjies Ages our Nephew'

My Name, The Title, their nephew, these words spun around my mind like a serpent, its venom attacking my central nerves system rendering my senses under its control. The letter, which burnt to a flame while still within my hands, was a trap, a genjutsu message trap! The world around me blanked out into black and a vision appeared, played out to me in word and scene.

In the beginning, The Vanishing Village was only a clan; born from this world as only a few, the wondering winds; an insignificant clans people. They travelled the world to expand on their awareness, often trading and sharing what they knew to better the people they met. They were a clan with a lust for knowledge, but! Some saw this as an opportunity and when a wonderer came to their village to trade in knowledge, they would attack and imprison them. As a result wondering clans people became suspicious of the world around them and because of the great wars and many of their kind vanishing, they became harder and more stern of the kindness they shared so willingly. Over the stretch of time to follow their collective knowledge and ninja arts grew vast and so removed from out of the reach of other clans that they became known as the one hundred impossible techniques; the most difficult and valued skills. During the Shinobi wars a need for such skills became paramount to winning the war, and as such, the wonderers' themselves became a scarce resource.

This went on for many years, and many clans' people and wonderers died, to avoid annihilation the wondering winds clan developed ways of overcoming their extinction throughout the great wars, yet still their numbers grew short. Over many years of such attack, their powers and skills came to proof their love for knowledge, defending them with the kichi forth sight. The kichi(Peril) forth sight told ahead of time the dangers in the paths they chose. This awareness allowed the sense of peril, when a wonderer found a split in their path, they were able to sense the peril found on each journey and determine the safest choice. Through the use of shrouds and mystic arts, they became the Vanishing Village. We still travel the world seeking new arts, but we are a secretive suspicious people now, for we know what perils lay ahead.

Now that you know of our people Arjies, know why we are.

In the Leaf and on missions we are not able to choose our path, which is why the kichi forth sight works in unexpected ways within a village, seeing instead the many possible futures. The kichi forth sight is made for the wonderer, making it weaker and even a hindrance for the ninja who stays at home; reverberating dreams of the impending future, possible futures and your ever encroaching death. The futures we have seen have been grim, although we were unable to see the last invasion we have seen ahead to the new war. We chose this path for you Argies, learn from the leaf while they still value you as a friend, then come to us when you are stronger. Summon Kinjo but be watchful, be wary, be ever constant in your distrust for its will guild as always. Let this be your secret, let no one hear of it, for we are destined to be seers ever watchful of what is yet to become.

…

A day later the young boy Arjies, who was only 12 at the time of the chunin exams, set up traps for a secret meeting and council, just as he did a few months ago in the Forest of death awaiting his guardians return. Now alone, without his Aunt and Uncle to teach and protect him, he realised just how young and vulnerable he is… Sitting in the Forest Of Death, the last place he thought he could feel safe.

While stretching branches strapped with barbs and fastening taut lines of ninja wire strung with Kunai, he let his mind sink into the fact that he was truly alone. That if he was discovered in this secret meeting that he would have no one to fall back on for protection, no place of hiding he could shelter by. He let the day pass into night before bringing himself to this moment, before the summons, he needed to compile his thoughts and rearrange his emotions for the questions he would ask in the dark.

 _Are they truly spies? Are they malicious as well as strict? Were the tales of my people only a cover, only a lie to the truth that we are from the Land of water, that we are Ninja of the Village hidden in Mist?_

'Drifting in mist, wondering in winds' these words he would often hear his guardians utter, how they denoted their secrecy, sounded like code to him now. Those traits of his Aunt and Uncle that made them unique now made them conspicuous.

 _Drifting in mist wondering in winds, what could they mean? Tsunada said they were an infiltration unit from the land of Mist who were trying to ally themselves with the land of Wind! No I can't believe that my guardians could lie to me about a whole Village, my origins, just as cover. They wouldn't, they didn't have the patients for it, it's not-not possible that they could have cared enough to lie to me, could they?_

Argies had waited for the night to pass so that he could compile his thoughts and rearrange his emotions of relief mixed in with shock and joy. His main concern is that his guardians truly are spies for the Mist.

 _Could it be, is that why they never taught me any ninjutsu, because all their jutsu arts would be uncovered as mist ninja techniques? Why they taught me to develop my own unique skills, because they couldn't risk their mission by revealing any aspect of their true abilities? Mist ninja! Is my gentle breeze just another Mist village technique handed down to me but passed as a clan jutsu instead?_

Argies struck his hand to the ground, the summons pattern formed, rings of chakra emanated from the earth before the creature appeared. Kinjo the family summons, the cat like creature yawned before stretching into a bow.

"Young Ages, it has been far too long since my last summons" The summons returned it's self from its stretch, composing its body to sit poised on its hind legs.

Argie's formed his tongue around the words, seeking to redeem his brash embrace that may have pushed aside the summons favour. "Kinjo, I know it is late, but my mind could not deal with what news you may have. It is only until now that I have found the courage to hear what you have to offer, whether it be grave or grand." The young ninja bowed to the poised cat like creature, returning to face the creature once again, feeling his redemption felt.

"I can sense the structures about us, my cat eyes glare with approval for the concealment of this place, but I see another way" The creature purred and looked around, whispers in the wind, fading its senses into the distance it shut its eyes to hear ahead for any intruders near this private place. "A scroll, the book, the parchment. Your Aunt's manuscripts were left behind, hidden, we could not let them fall into a hand that was not of the Ages"

"My, Aunt's, Manuscript" Argies broke the words, not knowing what the summons spoke of, before the thought occurred to him. "The scroll my guardians would not let me see?" He questioned, not truly believing that that scroll could be the same for mentioned item. For he did not believe his guardians would be so trusting of him.

"Manuscript, the scroll sealed with the Ages mark. It holds many secrets, which is why we could not go with it. To fall into the enemies' hand" The cat hissed slightly before glaring at Argies, making sure he understood the importance of this scroll.

"What enemy!? My Guardians, where are my Guardians Kinjo, you would not answer before." The level in his voice rose to the concern, once again worrying to the fate of his guardians.

Leaves blew through and the skies above grew grey and darker still to the sound in Kinjo's whisker lipped words "A secret group of Shinobi, have willingly accepted your guardian's invitation." The words filled into Argies ears but he could not understand the cat's twisted talk until… "They have captured you Aunt and Uncle"

"Captured? Captured! Why are you telling me this only now!" Argies felt his feet leave the patch of earth he had been rooted to, counselled in meeting with Kinjo, but a paw snatched out and cemented them to the earth once again.

"They wish for things, you find your mind not walking so quickly to, that you should learn more of our abilities. Learn from the scroll, before you learn of the truth of your guardians." Kinjo purred and smiled, a cat like grin both vicious and malicious.

Argies considered, his words stuck within his frozen thoughts "…But they are alive?" His face turning red, the venturing for a plain to act, a word to say, grasping for a place to build sense of the summons reason; made his hands reach out to grab the creature like cat.

"Krrrr" The screech from the cat once again reminded him, the summons did not like to be touched, Argies let go from the moaning growl. "Yes, they are alive, how could you doubt that. Your Aunt and Uncle have survived throughout, **ALL** , the great wars."

"How did they know I wasn't captured?" A question that worried Argies both on his travels and now when he heard what the summons had to say, still a further thought struck him "All the Great Wars?" It was a fact he knew of but one he had only now analysed as odd.

"On the second day of your absents I was summoned to track you down." Argies could feel the soft fur of Kinjo under his cupped hand, the cat like creature enjoyed brushing up against people like any other cat. "A day after I found you in the desert, the companions that kept you showed no intent of hostility towards you" Kinjo's words whispered with purrs and meows. "Your guardians envisioned your return, and having no fear for your loss, did not wish me to interfere with your journey"

"They knew I wasn't captured because of you? The letter makes no mention of them wondering where I was, or if the threat of the this secret group could follow me" This was one of the questions Argies has composed the night before, one he did not think would include a mysterious group, a group that could capture his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes, they sensed it even before. The bond between guardian and child is great, the seals placed within you strong" Something flickered in Argies head on hearing what the summons said.

"Seals within me?" His words buffered the cat summons away from his hand, the fault not wilfully given up.

"That is not to be told until you developed further in your journey. Drifting in Mist, Wondering in Winds" Kinjo repeated the saying, the words that shut out any wiliness to reveal the truth, making Argies mood sour with resentment and bitter with anger. He knew he would not be able to break that truth from Kinjo, or any other that wasn't already wilfully given, for a summons could not be tortured (he would only disappear, Argies thought dryly to the undertaking).

"What group could have taken my guardians?" Argies thought partly to himself but voiced his mind in hope that it would trigger another mystery that should not yet be told by his summons. "A secret group, of the groups I know of I can only think the Anbu were responsible." In that he only knew of one to begin with.

 _The Leaf is responsible_.

"Do not be so quick to point blame at the Village you reside with!" Kinjo flicked his tale, patting the ground with warning and the air with caution through the meow he growled. "There are many Villages that hold secret ninja and yet more ninja who hold secrets that belong to no village. Your guardians did not grant you this opportunity for you to cast blame for their choices"

"How can you tell me not to focus on who captured my guardians?!" Argies protested, losing the will to remain calm to Kinjo's counsel, he turned away to look at his surroundings. The Forest of death was wilder that day, the 7 days of that exam, now it appeared calm to the upheaval in Argies thoughts.

"Enough of this! If you will not contain your manner within my presents then I will be gone" In a nimble bound Kinjo leaped onto Argies Shoulder to whisper before vanishing. "Search for the manuscript of Ages, you will find it hidden in the hearth of the breads your guardians so loved"

"Poof!"

Argies had been so concerned for where his Guardians might be and what trouble they were in, that he had forgot to request a resolution to his doubt in self 'Are they spies?'. For what was he doing in the Leaf if he was the son of conspiracy, to plot against the place he had grown in, and how could he now defend against accusation when he was uncertain himself.

…

In returning home from my counsel with Kinjo, I found the scroll of Ages hidden in the wood burning stove my Aunt and Uncle used to use to bake their breads. In unrolling the scroll the first thing I saw was a Diagram of the organs in the human body, and illustration of how they were responsible for the 5 main elements of chakra used in all the body's different functions. Like my study of the creation of existence by the Great Kami, I read over the different elements.

Fire

Wind

Lightning

Earth

Water

The Five primary elements that make up all of ninjutsu, but this diagram was different. Instead of the elements I knew, this illustration showed not the primary elements but the chakra generated by the five main organs of the body.

Heart brings forth Fire

Spleen brings forth Earth

Lungs brings forth Metal

Kidneys brings forth Water

Liver brings forth Wood

The Scroll showed so much more of an understanding of ninjutsu then what was taught of us, what was available to use at the academy and in the ninja library. It showed what it meant to uses ninjutsu, how it worked, something that was never expected of us. To know.

Chakra control was a person's ability in reducing the amount of chakra expended and wasted, it was also in maintaining and holding a jutsu as well as supressing and condensing our chakra to hid or maximise the amount we could hold.

What this scroll taught was that the actually execution of ninjutsu was not just in controlling chakra in order to maximise effect, but in that ninjutsu could only be when mixing different elements of chakra within ourselves and though our chakra networks. That our five main organs held these different elements and through controlling and mixing them our organs are responsible for our jutsu arts.

Of course it made sense. How is it that I have never seen this before, that for some reason I just believed using certain hand seals created different effects and somehow I could create an illusion, substitution, generate a force and make something out of nothing.

Hand seals trigger the chakra networks in the body to mix the elements that the organs generate. When two elements are mixed a new element is made, that was what ninjutsu was; a new element. Using chakra a ninja is able to bring this new element out and manipulate it; which is what a ninja technique is.

Further into the scroll I discovered with rapture something I always wanted to learn, Fuuinjutsu! Fuuinjutsu explained could only be done knowing what I knew now. That all that Fuuinjutsu was is a chakra network on paper, mixing the elements within you in order to make the seal work.

It all made sense because from my knowledge I knew that blood limits were just Fuuinjutsu seals placed inside the DNA of a blood line. That Byakugan, Sharingan and all those other hereditary abilities were all just new chakra networks placed inside the DNA structure of children so that their bodies possess a new ability. A new means to mix different elements that their bodies already possessed, which is why they were so afraid of their dead being captured by the enemy and their techniques stolen… because they could be stolen, in theory at in any case.

Further illustrations demonstrated how to write chakra seals. I was just beginning an understanding, sitting down to practise the hand seals alongside the seal drawings, when!

I heard a knock on the door!

…

The morning had just begun when I was handed the map to his home, far out of the inner quarter of the village and instead alone and far away from the other residents. It was very strange for a place of business to distance it's self from its clients.

"Hello is anyone home?" _Kunai I hate kids, what could be taking him so long_ "I know your home so just hurry up and answer your door!"

"I'm almost there just… hang on I was busy." _Kunai! Don't tell me he was doing something freaky until I disturbed him, I shouldn't have knocked. 'Almost there?!' Sounds too much like that, but what am I saying his just a dumb brat…hmm tasty. 'hang on', wasn't that what my old sensei used to say when he wanted people to leave him along cause…_

In the middle of my thoughts I was interrupted, "Who are you?" the young boy I was assigned to retrieve opened his door, the bottom half of his uniform was missing; pants-less.

"The names Hatari" I bit my lip thinking back to where I was before, in my thoughts.

"And?!" The ninja in front of me stood in his door way like he was trying to block me from entering.

"What are you hiding in there?" I couldn't help the smile that fell on my lips, leaning forward I tried to take a closer look over his head squinting my eyes. _'Maybe there is still something dirty in there'_

"Just what are you trying to look at Ms, and why are you here!" The young boy took himself too seriously, I could tell that now. ' _Looks like I won't be able to have any fun just yet_ '

I returned to a straightened stance and squinted at the kid before continuing my mission. "This is a call to duty, you are requested at the Hokage's office immediately for a brief inter-village mission" I let the smile slide onto my face as I licked my lips and cracked my knuckles at my side "and I am your escort, get dressed!"

...

I had to change into something that resembled sleeping attire before the Lady at my door became restless and instead peaked in through a window. I quickly hid the scroll of Ages, and removed my wet pants so that I could perhaps make it seem like I was asleep instead of on a secret council in the wet dew of night. Although it was already far into the morning, the dirt and damp of the Forest Of Death still stuck to my cloths and the quickest solution was to remove them.

It appeared I hoped, that I was still in my sleeping cloths when the Lady showed up to greet me. Usually as a person of my clan's people we slept fully clothed, to greet someone at my door without my pants felt uncomfortable but it was the pretence of normalcy I hid behind to conceal the truth. Anyhow I decided to be fully equipped seeing how I could no longer rely on my blood jutsu arts because of the incident. I made sure to put on two pouches, one with smoke bombs and flash bangs and the other with Shuriken and kunai. I had never used paper bombs on a mission before, so I rolled up a few of those and tucked them into one of the pouches.

The lady I followed was quite an odd looking ninja, I mean not that it was unusually to have an odd ninja. I think Gai sense can attest for that, but she has piecing's. I wonder if they hold some sort of function, does she use them in her abilities or maybe to uhm sense things like hair? Hmm I know that some ninja grow their hair slightly longer because it helps with sensing changes in the wind or sudden movements from the enemy when you can't see them in close combat. Even though longer hair can be a disadvantage in a fight, because an enemy can use it as a holding place and control you, its advantages out way the negative. Do her piercings somehow function in that manner too, because if I were in a fight against her I would instantly see them as an opportunity to cause pain. On each ear she had one piecing with a metal ring on the top and bottom of her ear, one in the earlobe and the other in the cartilage.

"Hmm"

"You better not be staring at my butt, besides we're here"

"What? No!" I looked past her at the Hokage building, it was extraordinarily busy, people were running in and out of it like it was on fire and they needed more buckets of water to put it out. "What's happening here today Ms Hatari?"

Hatari looked off at the Hokage monument of all the previous Leaders of the Leaf, straightening her back an atmosphere of pride emanated from her. "The Hokage is hosting the land of Iron today" and then as easy as clicking my fingers her tone became sarcastic "That is what everyone is so excited about"

…

"Right!" An Chunin officer I had never seen before paced the corridor in front of us, giving orders in preparation for the escort from Iron "I want nothing over looked today; every detail, every angle, every person, every twitch out of place must be carefully watched" he grit his teeth and darted his eyes from left to right at the Chunin on his either side of the corridor. "Don't let your guard down not even for a second" he lunged forward at that and brought up a kunai to the throat one of the Chunin, who Straightened lightly more now with the threat at his chest.

"Yes Officer!" The Chunin barked in response.

Hatari stopped in front of the officer "Hatari second division reporting Sir" She saluted but I caught the hint of distaste in how she said 'sir', maybe it was that she did not like authority or maybe this ninja in particular. I looked up at her in thought of this, not fully paying attention to the Officer who looked down on me.

"Is this your stand by?" The Chunin officer slanted his eyes and raised an eye brow, his statement was slander but yet somehow not only of me. I knew when to shut up, so I remained silent despite how much I want to start a fight right now.

Ignoring the comment Hatari continued "The Hokage mentioned an additional member whom would join my party after my retrieval of Argies." Everything she said was rather formal and neutral, until "Where might he be, Sir?" she added her address of his tile once again, sarcastically if I caught the hint of that right.

"The addition I've assigned to your team is from the Land of Winds" The officer turned to called someone from behind himself "Naoki!" he swung his arm into himself enticing the character I barely recognised.

"Is this your stand by?" Hatari welcomed him with the same slanderous warmth I received from the Officer previously. Naoki who I remembered wearing a Kimono, now wore the standard clothing of a Chunin. It fit to his body quite well, despite it holding the symbol of Leaf instead of Sand.

"Naoki" I bowed slightly "It's good to see you again" Naoki bowed slightly too but remained silent, his expression mute. His reaction made me question the cheery attitude I had today, _'is it really such a good day after all?'_ I began to wonder if I too should be watching every detail with suspicion, not letting my guard down for a second.

"Right!" looking side to side the officer curtly nodded his head stepping one foot closer to us "You will be the stand by team in case all nine Chunin on guard today are killed" he said under his breath. "Stay alert but don't look it. We want them to think you aren't on duty, secretly watching them from the side lines" The officer stepped back, saluted and went back to his other duties.

I looked around myself wondering if there was more. In the corridor, down the stretch to the Hokage's lobby room, the door was guarded by nine Chunin. Nine Chunin on guard duty standing on either side of the lobby door, the officer that addressed us joined their lines making it ten. He must have excluded himself from dying just out of human nature, unconsciously not viewing his death as a possibility.

All nine Chunin are very tall and the same height, it is a normal tactic visiting countries implemented to make their nation appear stronger and to intimidate visitors or even to impress them; making them seem smaller by comparison.

The Corridor was still much the same otherwise. Windows across the whole arc of the circular passage way, carpeted with only the addition of a length of green carpeting leading to the Lobby, a few large white potted pot plants. Less than the average amount of traffic, cleared out for the guests that would be entering, and then there was us; Three ninja. We were all fully geared which wasn't uncommon and there would be no fooling any outside ninja that we weren't Shinobi, but we didn't look like part of the same unit. We weren't part of the same unit until a moment ago. I shared no real combat experience with any of them, especially not Hatari who I didn't even know the abilities of. If Naoki was trying to voice that this was odd, I think he is right.

I should be very suspicious and on my guard.

…

I have been in the Leaf Village for a while now, almost three months have passed since our mission together; Argies, Gaidra and my master. I didn't ask of it straight away, not looking to cast suspicion or draw regrettable attention, yet I wanted to be added to their mission files of the available Shinobi. Even though I am an ambassador here within the Leaf, I am also a ninja and no matter what I think of the Land Of Fire I am willing to accept coin for honest assignments.

They rejected me many times until presently, I opened up a smith workshop to keep myself occupied but that wasn't enough. Hammering steel kept me fit but what of my ninja tact and my own determination to test myself each at and every opportunity. There was nothing I could do to substitute a real ninja mission to sharpen the wit and strengthen the blade of a Shinobi of Sand.

Still, this mission captured my attention with uneasiness and raised the hairs on my arms. Why without any evaluation of my ability or past missions, am I assigned a guard mission? The summery assigned to me sounded simple enough, guard against what might happen and try and prevent it before it does, yet… There was something more, and intuition that told me there was a thickening in the waters below our bridge and a thinning of the platform we stood on. My footsteps fell very lightly into this assignment, and I was attentive of every creak and crack in my footing. Our task was to guard or guard against the land of Iron, but ambush rung louder in my ear than sabotage. Not from any party attacking the Land of Iron or the Leaf, but instead parties attacking I and the comrades assigned my trap fated mission.

I joint Argies in staring out a closed window at the birds. He was inspecting the blue sky with a perfect reflection of green carpeting on red, the glass window shinning the light off the floor and back into our eyes. An old ninja trick to see without seeing. We could see six of the ten Chunin from the reflection in the glass, when the escorts from the land of Iron passed we would see them too. Argies superior and my superior for this mission straddled around looking casually lost, she must be a spy. She made an art form of it, pretending to look like a clueless Shinobi in need of a guild to wherever she made out to be going. In reality she was better than us in this game, while we only had a single view she could turn her head and look anywhere under her pretence of searching for her destination.

Argies coughed into his hand and silently advised. "Shouldn't you take a different spot?" I thought of it for a second but I couldn't see any place where I could fit in, not as skilfully as our superior. If this where a different type of mission I would be able to use a genjutsu to blend into the environment, although I still didn't have my pencil so even that would make it hard. The fact was I wasn't a shinobi of the Land of Fire and I wasn't a spy, I didn't have the skills for this mission which made me even more uneasy about it. I didn't fit in; I appeared as a foreign ninja even if I wear the uniform of a Leaf Shinobi.

Why was I assigned this mission, and why is Argies here too?

…

Look at them, they have no idea what is about to happen, neither do I but at least I can say I'm expecting it. The land of Iron has never sent a message like this before, and I highly doubt they ever will. Why would they send a map detailing their location? They were able to remain neutral during the Shinobi wars because no one knew where their ninja Village was, they are still neutral unallied even now. It's their advantage, maybe their only advantage. It makes no sense for them to give it up to the Leaf for any reason. No, there can be no doubt, this isn't what it appears to be.

The Land of Iron holds many great warriors with legendary skills particularly in the use of weapons. Their smiths and weapon arts are greatest of all the Shinobi lands. Their warriors well known for their ability to capture, infiltrate and destroy ninja and ninja groups. They are feared for their ability to act alone as an individual land as well as their warriors acting alone in one manned operations. No I have no doubt that this is seriously wrong, they have no reason to be here.

What could the Land of Fire trade in exchange for the Land of Iron's location? Why would the Land Of Iron trade its location when it could trade its valued weapons instead? What would the Land of Fire need the Land of Iron's location for if not war? Why would they knowingly trade something that could cause conflict?

The ruling Kages of shinobi Lands have done everything in their power to prevent wars ever since the balance of the Great wars was decided. Fuuinjutsu was outlawed to create a balance among the rule of clans so that the warring between newly developed Kekkai Genkai would end. The tailed beasts were contained and their power distributed within the Jinchuriki of the 5 great nations. Techniques which were seen as too dangerous or 'unfair' in the eyes of the Great Nations, were marked as forbidden; sealing away suicide jutsu's forever. Smaller Nations each grabbed hold of a diplomatic means of survival. The Land of Waterfalls had a healing slave which no other country could replicate and feared losing it to war. The Land of Snow is rumoured to have a machine that can control the weather, and by its geological location should not be a land covered in snow; they are protected by the fear of suffering climate catastrophe. The Land of Star is situated in lands no one wants to possess, but they are also protected by their strange mystic jutsu's which empower their ninja to fight even after death. Each Nation designated a reason for their existence as an separate land, and so the Land of Iron chose Isolation as its tool for survival.

There would be for no reason cause in disclosing their location now, and no want for them to do so. The Land of Fire could just as easily Decline the offer in order to keep peace. Fearing the annexing of their lands by any land, there could be no possible reason.

While getting detail directions from a guard, I watched them enter from the far side of the corridor. Lined in a five manned team arrow formation, their message bearer in front and guards at the rear, I waited for them to pass by me before I turned to proceed in analyse them.

First guard; no weapons, no armour. Second guard; no weapons, no armour and no utility pouch. Third; no weapons… For a nation known for their weapons I could see none, even their armour was either missing or unspectacular. What is this?

Only their message bearer had a hint of land of iron in the form of his shoulder pads, but in my sight they were more for the use of show then application. As I heavily watched the Land of Iron one of the nine Guards defending the Lobby doors stepped out blocking the door way. The Land of Iron stopped in front of him.

"Move aside we have important business with the Hokage" An escort officer broke from his formation to confront the Chunin in his way. The heavy set of intimidation and growl in the escort officer's broad chest rumbled in the room's open air. "I said **move**!"

Looking down the Chunin chuckled. "Funny" he said tilting up his head "I was going to ask you to do the same thing" Until now I was unable to see the Chunin's face or the reaction of the other guards, why did it seem like no one was stopping him. It wasn't our job to act until those nine guards were dead, but that face… it was Kabuto!

…

The ninja in the middle of the guards, the escorts and the escort officers, breathed out a thick black smog from his mouth and in an instant all his opposition lay on the ground paralysed. The power of his poison ninjutsu was so strong that their automated response to cough didn't even trigger. Now he stood there smug and casual, bending down to retrieve the scroll from the escorts limp hands.

"Looks like I won't be needing this disguise anymore" In a puff of smoke the purple of the Sound Villages clothing tainted the colour of red and green that matched the insignia of Fire and Leaf. The Leaf Chunin uniform he was wearing disappeared to be replaced just as easily as he put on his glasses. "Augh that's much better" He sharped his eyes to dart them off to his side at the ninja that were approaching. "Looks like my time here is done" He said before Crashing throw a window out of the building, heading up. The three ninja ran to where he was just a second ago, in time to be caught in the two smoke pellets that were thrown from outside in to assist his retreat.

"Kunai!" Hatari cursed extending the noun into something more than its meaning. She quickly turned to grab hold of the officer that handed her her current mission "Why didn't you do anything to stop him!" she held him up with a fist full of his Chunin vest.

"He… he was supposed to address the Iron, inviting them to the Leaf" She shoved the Chunin officer back down not pleased with his explanation after his own orders to be watchful. "You must go after them" the officer strained his voice to press through the paralyses of the poison. "…it is your duty"

"I don't see anyone else around Hatari" Argies the young ninja observed "We should convey a message of alert before leaving on our mission" Hatari glittered her teeth to turn on Argies, she was in charge and it was out of place for Argies to suddenly lead with any advice.

"I'll give you a message of Alert" Hatari jotted down a quick note and pinned it to the wall with a kunai. "Alright head after Kabuto, I'll follow"

"But what about the message?"

"A few flash bangs should do the trick" Hatari smirked "That ought to get the Hokage buzzing"

Argies, Naoki and Hatari fled the scene in search of Kabuto, followed by the sound and blinding light of a deafening repetition in pops. Sirens immediately followed the sound of the turmoil Hatari let behind, as they scattered to try and find a trace of Kabuto.

"Kunai!" Hatari cursed again "He must have changed disguises again, do any of you have a tracking trait?"

…

I looked from Naoki to Hatari, I shook my head too "I don't have any sensory abilities, how do we find this guy then?"

"Ariges!" Naoki called as we flew down from the buildings to settle on one of the lower roof tops. "Do you still have that pencil I gave you?" I opened one of my Chunin vest pockets to the place I kept the artefact Naoki gave me once.

"I haven't used it yet, I was saving it for something special" I handed him the pencil.

"Good, something special just arrived" In a flash of technique and furious hand movements, he drew art into existence. "Meet our tracker" it was a floating eye ball. On closer inspection I saw the eye shift and masses of lead coloured eyes appear, they dripped off the eyeball like tears to finally reveal a crystal orb. Through the orb we could see the collective image of all the eyes that scattered in the air away from the graphite orb. "It's a limited ability, as the eyes travel they dry up their available chakra eventually shrivelling to nothing, but they allow me to see everywhere at once while staying in one place"

"Good job" Hatari jabbed Naoki on the shoulder "but we cannot stay out in the open while your jutsu does its trick, Kabuto could still be targeting us hoping to eliminate any threat"

"What do you suggest?" I asked looking over to the dark corners of overhanging structures, both in weariness from danger posed by Kabuto and in trying to find a place of hiding

"Not a problem" Naoki voiced, turning our attention back to his orb "I've found a ninja with the scroll we are after"

"Already?" Hatari pressed a hand on Naoki's shoulder to glance into his orb "That's the fastest tracking I've ever seen"

"The eyes speed up as they dry out, making them faster and better at their job of picking out the strange" Naoki's stern character perked up to the handling he was receiving from Hatari, maybe her rough housing reminded him of home.

"Where is that?" I pondered out loud, looking into the graphite grey orb "I've never seen it before" The place Kabuto was in, masquerading as a commoner, was dirty and gloomy. It had that shady atmosphere of one of the kind of places you try and avoid being seen in. Wooden flooring, drawn curtains, and beer being handed out by the jug full. The mood was cheered with giggling blushes and long stares.

"Ergh…" Naoki's face lit up "Never mind that he seems to be passing through" We all gazed into the image of the last remaining eye ghosting through this odd establishment seemingly unnoticed. Kabuto must have taken a detour through the crowded building in hope to lose us further, I certainly wouldn't have thought to go searching in a place like that. It is a good hiding spot though, judging by the glow of red in Naoki's face I think if I am ever hiding from the enemy I should go there too… maybe that's what all those men are doing there, and why they all look like Naoki because they are embraced about hiding from their wives?

"I know where that is" Hatari brushed a hand against her cheek wiping an expression, I didn't quite understand, off her face. "Come on we better catch up it's quite far from here, it's at the edge of town" Hatari leapt off but not before looking into the orb to curse under her breath. "Dirty Kunai beaters can't keep it in their pants" She pressed out with attitude. It was an arbitrary insult I hadn't heard before but now I understood that expression; it was a grimace of sorts.

Naoki looked up at Hatari leaping off and grabbed hold of my arm before I was able to follow "I can't move the orb once I've created it, we might lose him and I would have to find him again" I nodded but frowned not understanding what he wanted of me. "I will have to keep the pencil"

"Huh?" I admit I wanted to use the pencil but never did… I shifted my head to the side to see where Hatari was and if we could catch up "keep it I'll just get another from you later when we complete that mission to create your giant weapon, and finally spar together" I half smiled cracking my wrist bashfully at the same time. It was an unusual request because Naoki gave me his ninja tool, it was very heart felt actually. A ninja offering another ninja and in my case an enemy, a weapon, their personal weapon because they wanted me to be stronger. I felt very warm brotherly feelings for Naoki then, I was in the Sand Village feeling very Venerable to attack and he my enemy made me feel safe and strong. In fact it was more than that; he had only one weapon and was being trialled with treason, yet he handed me his weapon and now was within the Leaf completely without a weapon. In a way I was returning the favour, now with him inside the Land of Fire I handed him a weapon so that he too could feel safer and stronger.

We leapt off in pursuit of Kabuto.

…

I chased Kabuto down to the tree lines, although I don't think he has noticed me yet. Without my team I was able to travel much faster unseen, but now in finding Kabuto I cannot engage without the further aid of my squad. It would be unwise for a spy as formidable as him, his abilities are made for his duties. He was able to eliminate those fourteen guards and escorts along with the officer in charge, without any of them sounding an alarm or intervening to interrupt his execution. I am sure I could take him alone, but why would I risk that for the Leaf.

Kabuto looked around himself searching the boarders of his surroundings.

'Has he sensed me?'

Eventually he backed his way up to a tree and pulled the scroll free from where it was protruding out his vestment. He rolled it around in his hand until he found the Tetsukage seal of the Kage of the Land of Iron. Seals designed to be opened only by their intended recipient; I doubt he will be able to open it so what is he doing? Retrieving another object from his vestment, a piece of flint, he crouched down and gathered leaves creating a small flame. Concealing his flame in the early morning air, he let the fires lick at the object he retrieved earlier.

It looks like it's a stick of wax, but what could he be doing with it. Why would he risk staying here long enough to do whatever it is he is doing? The Seal of the Land Of Iron was a lie in a way, they did have a figure as powerful as a Kage but yet he was not a Kage at all. The purpose of the seal was simply, in a way, to follow the standard set by all the Great nations. It was a Fuuinjutsu created to insure no diplomatic messages could be intercepted and changed in order to create wars. The seal was also double purposed in that it could not be replicated by any other than the Kage of the lands it was sent by; written in such a way that the user had to be the authority of the symbol of the land marking it or the seal would sense the deception, and that it could be verified by other Kages to be the seal used by all Kages.

Now I watch Kabuto drop wax over the signet of the Land of Iron, letting the wax cool and coat the Land of Iron's imprint totally. Then retrieving an entirely different item from his vestment, he stamped the seal again. This was something I had never seen done before, could he now open the seal? It was then…

That the rest of my team arrived!

"Kabuto, stop where you are!" I felt a fool for announcing myself, but we could not risk surprising a spy like him. He raised his head before puffing away his disguise.

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself" He said calmly, pressing his fingers to the lenses of his glasses to adjust them. "But you're too late if you're thinking of preventing me reaching my master Orochimaru" He stood up coolly from the ground, using a foot to snuff out the flames at his feet, he tucked the scroll back into his vest.

"Why do you want the scroll anyway" Argies asked, coming in from the left while Naoki came from the right. I remained dead center.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Argies" I flinched on the mention of Argies name, Kabuto smirked in response to my shock. Was this a setup, was Argies in league with Kabuto.

"Nice try Kabuto" Argies seemed unfazed "My comrades might not know it but I already know how you know my name. You were in the Chunin games, in my opinion you have been spying in the Leaf long enough already… and now your term is over" He wasted no time, throwing off a kunai at Kabuto before he himself revolving around his target to angle new directions of assault.

Naoki likewise initiated combat and it was just left for me to join in. It was a shame really; I enjoyed the conversation and that charming voice, we still didn't know what he was doing to the scroll or why he wanted it.

…

The three casted off kunai at their adversary in purple, but he effortlessly avoided their attack. Moving ever so slightly to the side moments before metal imbedded into wood, or paper bombs set to explode boomed. With one hand behinds his back holding onto the scroll he sealed twice, he was able to elude them as a serpent of dance making its path through the summer grass fluidly like a wavy lance.

When Naoki used paper bombs, Argies would instigate a switch in tact and instead retaliate with flash bombs. Hatari was level headed about her opponent and knew she would be unable to land any harm on him, as an alternative she set ablaze his retreat so that he had to change his tact. The field was alive with groans from felled trees, white light from carelessly thrown flash bombs darted with amateur ease, and fires burnt a new path clearing the green from the valley like a blighted breeze.

No one from the Village behind them called attention to their clash regardless of the destruction and clamour of their skirmish. It was a place demarcated for ninja to practise in privacy and no one was willing to intrude upon the possibility of a new technique gone awry with in the training fields of a Jounin Shinobi. Kabuto the spy ninja had selected his hiding spot with purpose, he did not want anyone to interrupt his escape and he was confident in his ability to outdo trouble.

Quickly he summoned up a substitute, a cadaver body, and vanished into the woods while the three wondered if the body they struck dead was really Kabuto. In discovering he had escaped them again, they chanced not to follow him immediately. Instead Naoki was assigned the duty of Tracking Kabuto Down.

The orb had been written into existence and so the match had been set once again, the charge made anew to find the spy in purple. This time however Naoki added something extra to his creation, he set an eye free with a message to the mission Desk of the Leaf. Their target was far more skilled and his pace set before they were able to follow, but Argies and Hatari knew the Leaf well. They knew there was a bridge ahead of the place to come, to where Kabuto fled. They could not send a message forward to the bridge detailing a spy was on his way, but they could send a message to the Hokage's office to a place that already knew of the events of the infiltration and chase. They knew as well by time Kabuto neared the bridge, he would change his appearance once again in order to pass the bounds without halt.

They were looking for a man with many faces, but they could not afford to lose him on those basics.

…

"We are nearing the bridge now" Hatari called over to me, Argies took to the right and I took the left in case Kabuto tried to flee the trap. My message sent to the Mission desk of the Leaf would have taken it's time to reach them, then for them to send a message to the Bridge… I can only guess that it worked but I have very little doubt that it did.

My pencil arts were greater than any other drawn technique because they came from my passion, my being, from the swath of my heart, my soul and my Harmony. Struggled from the works of my hands, in all my labouring for its creation and my sweat in its imagining, my drawn arts pencilled into existence from my mind's eye I breathed into life. Like Chakra, I fuel my artworks with my emotion, racked from my history, my pain and my sorrows, I pull out what is within me and make my fears, my dreams, my turmoil into tangible graspable reality. What I see, what you see, I grasp out of the shadows that is my mind, bringing phantoms of memory into colour, into dimensional living like an omen of despair I crack your existence with the thoughts in my cognisance. Never more to see her face again I cry in agony with the breath in my lungs for it burns in rage within me, that life stings my soul and stains my heart, my mind sits impaired to stare at beauty and wonder why not that it breaks and falls apart. For I cannot hold within my hand the world which we cherished and loved through time so long and far casted, because you are lost to me my love, my eternal heart…

I struck my pencil into air and chakra flowed from my body as I drew from my pain and sorrows.

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_ Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	18. Loyalty to the Leaf:

**AN:** I thought for a long time about making this the last chapter in my fan fiction. It isn't, but in remembrance of the support I got from my friends to continue writing, I think it would be appropriate I stop here until I finish writing Susake's retrieval mission. Regular updates are postponed until then.

Loyalty to the Leaf:

The three gathered their courage and made chase after the spy to the Bridge. Knowing that their opponent outmatch them, they trusted in the reliance the Leaf held in its defences. The Bridge stretched over a large fault in the Earth's surface, one that few shinobi risked jumping and almost none could climb out of. Thus the access of the bridge became a land mark of defence and a critical strategic point of the utmost significances. For if the bridge where to fall or be taken by the enemy then that sector of the Leaf would become a fault in their defences and a crack in their amour, just as the crack in the Earth's surface; it would be a fault in the Leaf's guard.

Argies, who knew he could no longer rely on his abilities, hoped pensively that this sector of the Forest held its own garrison of shinobi; Shinobi that could surround Kabuto in an entrapment that would not rely upon Argies and his companions to seal the rear.

Naoki, who knew so little of the Leaf by his short time there yet remembered so much of what he shouldn't know as related to him by the Sand's intelligence department in preparation for the Invasion, preserved his wanting for this moment. He knew with this mission he could reveal his intentions to be that of an ally, and as ambassador of the Sand, he could finally spark a friendship between the Fire and Wind.

Hatari, who was a greater mystery of all the others and leader of the current mission, sadly bit away at her temptations. As Konoichi, a ninja raised to be a spy, she had marvelled over the details she found whispered about Kabuto. His mission history as a mole was clouded by many half-truths, events that had been a shame to the ninja fooled by his deception but occasions Hatari drooled over. She refused to let a simply mission interrupt her opportunity to… misbehave with her eternal affection.

The three split, formation snare, they wanted their radius around Kabuto to prevent his escape to only that of the bridge; each summoning up their strongest will and greatest techniques to avert Kabuto's retreat.

Hatari removed her weapons from their holsters at her hip; Shining chakra down their strings, turning their spinning glory into cutting edges. She began to swing her weapon into the air whistling with technique, Kabuto will not pass this way. Weapon arts and Experience was Hatari's tool of obstruction this mission.

Argies knowing his blood mist jutsu was a danger to him and his team, fell back on his old tact; traps. Skilled in his preparation of trap making he unsealed a large reel of ninja wire, scattering kunai through the trees in his pass, with each thump of metal into wood dozens of paper bombs were strung up by the ninja wire attached to his kunai. Kabuto will not pass this way, entanglement and explosives were Argies jutsu today.

Naoki who had summoned up his greatest weapon even before the others, did not run so readily ahead. Now within the Leaf, he gathered his wit and sent his vision of destruction before him; his Arts of pain and suffering. His steady pace matching his comrades, now slowed to a stroll through the green Leafs and deep brown woods of the Forest. Taking in the shady hue of the freshly stripped bark, the scent in the air, seeing up to the distant blue sky that seemed to stretch for ever, he pondered the resulting mayhem his beast would cause on gazing around at the destruction it left behind. The trees were shattered and the canopy of the forest collapsed in pattern headed towards the bridge and Kabuto.

…

I was nearing the bridge when I heard the loud crashing of tees. I jumped up into a tall tree and look up into the sky at the horizon, scanning for any sign of smoke. The crashing wasn't coming from behind me, Kabuto couldn't be setting off my traps already, and there was no smoke ahead. These heavy rumbles of trees falling vibrated through the ground like small Earthquakes; extending the sound of large slow timbering hulks colliding with the Earth with dreadful thundering crashes and momentous power. The trees are not being felled by paper bombs. I began to fear what was ahead; not just a gut feeling of fear that should be hushed away to press on, but a fear that was meaningful and wise. Accepting this fact I could not force myself to confront Kabuto; to rush ahead with eager ambition to capture or stop him at the bridge would be foolish. My precipitous actions slowed and I felt myself slip into the darkness, peering eyes out like a phantom of shadows I would act as the silent assassin assessing when my target was vulnerable to attack.

Cautious and tempered with the frightening groans of the Earth as more trees quaked louder as I neared the bridge, I saw Kabuto battling an unnatural Beast. Black as my hiding place, it's mass a dominating manifestation of horror in the greens of the forest and Leaf. Its power was undeniable, in force and in its overbearing atmosphere it told all to fear it. The darkest dread; it appeared to be an Oni that took the shape of a wolf, a phenomenon I had read about recently from a folk legend's story book. Since Yuu accused me of being possessed by the spirit of an Oni, I began to take the folk stories a little more seriously. At first I laughed the idea off, because Yuu was supposed to be a serious ninja and relative of the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, but then I reconsidered because Yuu was a serious ninja and representative of the Land of Fire's Daimyo. If he believed Oni were real and, as he said, encountered them on his travels, then there was no reason to doubt that Oni were real and as a ninja a threat I should expect to face and battle against. This particular yokai(ghost) story revolved around the reputation of wolves as respected animals. Unlike foxes, cats and weasels, wolves and dogs have no ability to do evil or be mischievous; they were not tricksters, they respected honour and abided by it. The yokai I saw fighting Kabuto looked to be like the Tale of the mountain ghost wolf, 'Yama-inu'

Yama-inu is a spirit wolf who hides in the mountains stalking travellers who cross the trails of their pack grounds. These strange demon dogs will attack those who dishonour their trails in anyway, including those who trip while walking. This is why the folk lore cautions those who travel the mountain passes not to fall while walking, instead you should stand fast and walk upright and the wolves will not pounce on you and rip you to shreds. The yokai are also known to help lost travellers find their way back to where they are going, if you pray for help and show respect and honour, a spirit wolf will guild you to a familiar path.

Reading about these Oni was another interest I took up, but seeing an Oni with my own eyes was hard to believe. I did not expect them to be this big, and this wolf had strange appendages that appeared to be wings that it used to balance its attacks. With every misplaced paw another tree fell, with the swish of its tale more of the sky imparted sunlight to the freshly ploughed Earth. It was an abomination to reality; even though it held a shocking horrific beauty its nature was paranormal. In Kabuto's attacks it was able to shift out of reality becoming a two dimensional shadow on the ground, sometimes only partly, and in an instant rematerialize to bite at Kabuto. It was somehow able to be concrete yet intangible, pulling itself out of shadows to attack as if it were coming out of the earth and re-joining it whenever Kabuto retaliated. It could only be described as the Darkest Dread, I was glad I was not facing it.

Kabuto handled the beat quite well. Despite the demons speed and power Kabuto could avoid every attack and even though he was unable to land a blow he tired the spirit out. Vanishing like dust in the air the monster was blown away by the wind and in its place Naoki stood.

"So you have defeated my beast" Naoki's voice burnt my ears, was he really that powerful? "I will have to battle you myself" I cannot believe this, is he really so great as to command demons under his control. My face turned red with a jolt of hurt pride because I believed I stood a chance against him in battle, our journeys together seemed a false truth now. ' _He could have killed me so easily I_ …' I bunched up my hands into fists. ' _I need to become stronger'_

I readied myself; it was time to come out of the shadows.

…

Argies stepped out of hiding seeing his chance to become stronger. Directly headed for the bridge Hatari appeared swinging two yoyo's strung from chakra threads, like a new found puppet jutsu she swung the yoyo's like projectiles that she could return to her hands with ease. Naoki formed his hands into a series of hand seals and brought a blaze of wind and earth jutsu to the battle grounds.

With the battle renewed Kabuto opened his mouth to distract the three from combat even as it commenced. Hatari blocked the bridge providing mid ranged support while Naoki and Argies fought in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Knowing that Kabuto's objective was to cross the bridge they wouldn't chance a break in attack for him to escape with the scroll.

The spy in purple darted another wind and earth justu skilfully spun by Naoki, before blocking the attacks from Argies. Using this opportunity of close combat he challenged their observations "Don't you get it. Those weren't ninja from the land of Iron at all, their leader isn't about to give up their location for anything." Argies gritted his teeth in his efforts to break Kabuto's defences while Kabuto sought to break Argies will. "They were spies from the Land of Fire, Leaf ninja who infiltrated the land of Iron in order to gain access to this map detailing their location." Hatari made a dismissive click of her tongue hitting her weapons at Kabuto to dart him from nearing the bridge. "You see, the reason why the land of Iron has been hidden for so long, is that no one including those that reside within its borders knows where it is. It is under an infinity seal, making those that pass its boundary forget. The mastery of the seal is so powerful that even a drawn map is erased; essentially even material objects forget its location." Kabuto tapped the scroll that stuck out of his vestment, his fingers lingering on the seal itself now stamped with a new symbol "Only the Kage seal could protect this scroll from their infinity seal, and since a kage seal can only be made by a Kage whilst within their own lands while of its lands it would have been impossible to make one…. Meaning their Kage was the only one who could create this scroll, the key to entering there city. Unless their kage was placed under a genjutsu like the one your ninja Itachi Uchiha possesses"

"Your story seems far stretched Kabuto" Hatari voiced mockingly "If the Land of Iron is so impossible to find, how is it that Leaf ninja were able to enter its boarders to use a genjutsu on its Kage?"

Kabuto jumped back away from Argies reach and arched his back "I haven't fought like this in quite a while, being a spy can be so degrading at times. You wouldn't believe the things they make me do, so unbefitting of a shinobi" he pressed his fingers to the lenses of his eyes and answered Hatari's question "The Land of Iron is known for its skilled anti ninja" Argies repeated the words 'anti ninja' in wonder before returning his focus back to a battle ready stance "But very few shinobi lands know of their spy networks. Few, like the Land of Fire and some others know of which of their shinobi are actually Iron ninja spies. This is why catastrophe is seen as opportunity and disaster to the skilled shinobi leaders like your Hokage, either the 3rd or your present kage discovered an Iron ninja spy and replaced them. Then they continue as normal hoping that the spy receives a message with further instruction from the land of Iron. Eventually their replacement spy, a ninja from the Land of Fire, will gain access to the Land of Iron and if fortune smiles meet their Kage."

Naoki smiled, pausing in ninjutsu battle to ponder the reason in Kabuto's words "Catastrophe is seen as an opportunity to cause your enemy disaster. The Land of Iron infiltrating other lands with a spy network makes themselves vulnerable to betrayal and invasion. Using their lands neutrality as an opportunity to spy with diplomatic immunity, has actually resulted in a weakening of that immunity. For their lands are only diplomatically immune because no other lands know where they are, spying has damaged that strength."

"Good Naoki" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and cocked his head to glare at the Sand ninja "Your ability to draw out a meaning in the simplest of explanations, will not go unmerited. As for your estrange comrades, I don't feel I can warrant them the same gratitude"

…

In the Leaf I had taken up listing all their many defences, at first it mildly grasped my attention but with the mission-less days continuing unendingly I began drawing up plans. As a ninja artist of the Sand, being the ninja who escaped their boarders unnoticed, I couldn't help finding activity for my idle hands. The Ninja Village of The Leaf; guarded by 3 walls and barrier seals, with only one visible road exiting the Village but as I knew from Gaidra's secret path not the only means of escape. Their barrier seals meant that no ninja could enter into the village unnoticed, or leave without sounding alarms. The fact that these Barriers were separated by rings, walls encircling the whole village, meant that each barrier provided an early warning before an enemy ninja could ever even enter/exit the main populous of the Village. I wonder how such barrier seals were made, the Leaf was unique in this knowledge of seals incorporated into defence. From my understanding they held tight bonds with the Land of Eddies, a people known for their Fuuinjutsu; it is possible this technique was learnt before their bonds were cut when the Land of Eddies was destroyed during the Shinobi wars. Other than these great barrier seals the Leaf Village has no other defences I can see. They lack any air defences, ranged and anti-siege, the only asset they can rely on are their walls, their trees and their Shinobi.

During the invasion they secreted away their civilians to hiding, in a way of defence it wasn't much of a retaliation but I believe since they rely so heavily on their shinobi that it is a means of uplifting their moral before combat. To be able to defend their village Knowing their families are safe, to know that defeat means certain death for your loved ones, this was the shield of the Leaf; comradery.

Yet, now fighting within the Leaf for their Village I feel a resentment build within me. Summoning my beast should have awaken an alarm and call to arms. The destruction left in its wake, the booming impacts felt throughout the earth and the Leaf, couldn't possible go unnoticed. The sector ninja guarding the bridge we were defending, where are they? Surly even if the Leaf has failed to come avert this leak in intelligence, they would hear and act. Guards assigned to protect this area of the forests they are so named for, failing in their duty to act.

This drew on my suspicions that this mission was a farce, but to what end would such a mission be assigned?

…

"Exactly what interest do you have in the scroll Kabuto?" I engaged Kabuto, giving rest to Argies who so far had battle the sound ninja alone with the aid of Naoki's ninjutsu and my own Shuriken jutsu (projectile art jutsu). "Don't tell me you've taken a liking to the Land of Iron, do you and Orochimaru want to buy a cottage there and consummate your love?" I winked before back handing Kabuto across the face, the slight delay in his shock providing an opening in his taijutsu, although I wish I took the opportunity to wound him with a kunai instead. However there was little room for that and the threat of a kunai shines out more brightly than a slap.

Kabuto spun away "Hmm" placing a hand against his cheek he smiled "huh, look at that you managed to hurt me. I would never have guessed a shinobi of the Leaf could do such a thing to a ninja like me"

"What's wrong Kabuto" I buffed my insults "Gotten too used to men that you can't handle a girl" seeing as they work against Kabuto I might as well perfect my offensive jutsu.

"…"

"Hang on?" Argies interrupted Kabuto's reply with a question on his frown "What do you mean by 'ninja like you' I'm only a 12 year old Chunin, of course I couldn't hurt you you jerk!" His attitude seemed affronted by Kabuto's smug, as was shown in his raised fist and readiness to renter combat, but I ushered him off with a wave of my hand. Kabuto was my opponent now, Argies will have his chance later.

"Tsk tsk Kids, wait a moment Argies Daddy is busy" Kabuto turned back to face me, but his eyes widened and he took a step back in shock by how close I was to him. Losing focus as the eased sense of combat rushed from his now pale face, his hand stuck in slow motion in reach for his kunai which was exactly what I expected. I brushed a hand over his body, the jolt of surprise and tremor in his bulk brought a smile to my face.

"Why do you look so surprised Kabuto" Offensive jutsu successful

He brought his kunai up still mesmerised in my action and his last reaction. "You, why did you…" The shock on his face quickly replaced itself with determination on seeing the item I had in my hand; the scroll of Iron.

"Don't worry Kabuto, I was just checking to see if they were still there." I shock the scroll in my hand to signify a totally different meaning "And the most important member of all for most man." I giggled "You should be happy it's still intact. Everyone knows your Orochimaru's favourite puppet. I was just wondering, since you're a puppet were you as smooth down there as most dolls?" I leered with my victory, strapping the scroll to my hip and resting my hand.

"Celebrating Already?" Kabuto rested both his hands on his hips, regaining some charm from my assault of his 'kunai and smoke balls' "You asked before why I needed the scroll, and yes it's for Lord Orochimaru but not for what you think. Lord Orochimaru desires the Totsuka sword of souls, the sword famed for its ability to trap the souls of those it cuts. The Land of Iron has been a prized destination of consideration in our search for this famed weapon of both Bukijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Talents that mash together so well yet are almost never used" kabuto's voice mocked with a sad tone. Naoki seemed ready to attack once more with a wind earth jutsu but I again waved my comrade off. This was still an opportunity to gain intelligence from our enemy, and, while we had the scroll we risked very little other than Kabuto's escape. Not that we could capture him anyway.

"And so you would start a war for your Lord Orochimaru?" Naoki offered up his words instead of a mighty jutsu, leaning on my will to gather information. Perhaps he was resting on the idea that I knew what I was doing as team captain.

Kabuto kept staring at the hand I rested against the Iron scroll, so I kept my hand there. He continued to speak calmly while I guarded the scroll at my hip. "It is true that divulging the location of the Land of Iron would cause conflict, and I'm sure many people would pay top price to prevent or plunder that opening."

A long apprehensive pause followed before anything more was said, I wondered why was Kabuto was so attentive of the scroll on my hip and both my comrades shifted their heads in questioning angles of the same curiosity.

"*Sight* Very well" Kabuto exhaled heavily like he had given up waiting any longer. I readied myself for attack but he put up a hand asking me to postpone my actions "Please wait, I don't want anything to happen to the scroll, Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be very pleased. Don't remove your hand from that Iron map, if you do it will explode"

"What!" I thought back to when I first found him manipulating the seal on the scroll with wax and another insigne. "Is that what you were doing to the scroll before my comrades arrived?"

"What are you talking about Hakari?"

Kabuto smiled confidently, shifting power once again into his hands. Even though we have the scroll we are still at a disadvantage if this is true. "What your captain is trying to tell you is there is no way you are leaving with that scroll"

"…And how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, that's the interesting thing about stealing from the enemy." Kabuto leisurely prattled on like he was teaching a lesson. "You almost never know what risks you're taking until you commit the crime." He rested a finger against his lip, looking quite philosophical as he did it. "You probably want to know what I did to the scroll, and if you studied Fuuinjutsu you could absolutely tell it's cursed. You see, I was afraid the scroll would be recovered and I would be overrun and have no choice but to escape. However it turns out the Leaf just doesn't care enough about this silly map, or the fact that I infiltrated their village a 5rd time so easily. If I had known that I wouldn't have cursed the scroll with a Fuuinjutsu which explodes when not in contact for less than a second"

…

Hatari tightened hear hands around the seal on hearing this sombre news. My mind reflected back to what she did. ' _Why did she grab his man hood? I know it was just a brush but what for?! His dangerous and I could hardly even touch him, yet she managed to do that and recover the scroll! Is it some kind of ninja technique, no that's terrible! What if a ninja tries to use that against me!_ ' I shook my head of the idea because we were in combat facing an enemy, even if we had reached a stale mate.

Kabuto was explaining the finer points of his Fuuinjutsu, marvelling in his own brilliants. We were forced to listen because there was very little else we could do while Hakari figured out our next move. I saw no problem in just grabbing the scroll and making it back to the Village, but before I could suggest that very course of action Kabuto caught my attention with a stabbing comment.

Kabuto's scowl came over me and I felt the sinking glare he directed like a foreshadowing resentment. "They say the land of Mist is rumoured to be the origins of the group called the Akatsuki. Isn't that where your guardians went missing? Now I wonder, is it because your guardians are captured or is it because they are part of the rogue shinobi organisation? An organisation which hires itself out to contend in intermitted wars between the Rock and Mist. The Akatsuki are known for their great talent in causing chaos and conflict, it is even said they want more wars so that they can charge more for their hire. Now With all that said, does that mean you are a spy or merely another orphan of war…left behind?" The smirk on his face made my tempered blood want to act, but I crushed my hands with angered frustration knowing he wanted me to attack. A hostage would make an excellent bargaining chip in order to gain his hands on that scroll, even with what little good a ninja like me would make as a hostage… after all I could be a spy.

In my rage filled mind, bordering on unbridled retaliation, I hear Naoki call out in my defence. "I don't know what to make of this organisation; my Village tells me that they are mercenaries responsible in part for the Invasion of the Leaf, one of their members being Orochimaru. As for Argie's guardians, I cannot say of what part they play in these rogue ninjas' plans. However, I reject the idea that my comrade of the Leaf is a part of any organisation who would sell their loyalties." I could not help but feel shock in the sudden change in Naoki's demeanour, his trust and defence. "I identify with Argies loyalty to what is just" His last words unfastened a strap hardening my heart and instead of a hurt pride I felt an assurance from the Ninja who was so much stronger than me.

"Funny you should mention that Naoki" I returned to my anger, how dare Kabuto attack my comrades character like he did mine. "What with your history of disregarding mission orders for your own agenda. Are you truly telling me that you don't hold some grudge against both Leaf and Sand, some deeper intension. After all, they were so quick to hand you up on a silver platter to the Leaf as condolence after the Sands contribution to the Invasion"

Hatari defended Naoki with a chuckle, as I bit away on unformed words having no means of contradicting Kabuto myself. "If you're trying to imply that my unit is corrupt, you have an odd way of doing it. How do you know so much anyway Kabuto, a spy like yourself is skilled in infiltration and recognisance yet I do not believe Orochimaru would want you to gather so much information… especially not about a few stray ninja."

Kabuto's attack was in part a validation of his facts, of where all his accusations amounted from. "I was able to read your mission assignment even before you were sent to collect your unit. A spy under deep cover cannot afford even the slightest detail to go unchecked, which is why I looked at your ninja file too. Hatari Mittsu"

Hatari shows little reaction before responding "There is nothing uncommon for a surname to be a number"

"No there isn't my dear. What is uncommon is out of all the things I mentioned, that was the one you found most misplaced" I must admit Kabuto's response perked my ears and cast suspicion towards our Team captain, as I'm sure was intended.

I could be a pessimist and wilfully fall into Kabuto's trap, or I could disregard everything he says as a lie just like the accusations he directed at me.

Hatari felt no need to justify herself instead re-joining the assault. "Shut up you jerk!" She whipped her yoyo's around in an effort to capture or possible with the chakra strings dismember Kabuto but kabuto withdrew "Just what's it says in my ninja file anyway?"

Kabuto now backing away, continued to rope us into his ploy of disheartening our comradery "A little testy aren't you Hatari, for someone who's lived in the Leaf Village all her life you have numerous unique skills. Some that no ordinary Leaf ninja would have, and from you ninja file I understand that this 'development' was quit sudden" Kabuto smirked "After the death of your whole squad you really grew as a Shinobi, I guess they were only holding you back or might it be something else… hmm?" Just what was he implying? That she killed her squad, no, was it that she trained harder in order to overcome the tragic loss? If his trying to imply that she is a spy as well, I'm at a lost for the connection his making.

"Enough of this Hatari!" Naoki's voice boomed with irritation and a very influential command entered his words "His only stalling us while we still hold the scroll, even if it is booby trapped it is still our mission to return it to the Leaf."

"Aagh but Naoki" Kabuto's voice rung out with pleasure. "You're forgetting one thing, the ninja who holds the scroll will only have one hand with which to preserve themselves with, and I will be following that ninja at every turn looking for my opportunity to remove that hand from the equation."

"Then I will take the scroll" I felt the prominence in my voice vibrate out of my grasp before I could stretch out and amend them, but it is right. I am the least of use in this mission, being the weakest by experience and with the exclusion of my blood jutsu a ninja with no ninjutsu. I will be the sacrifice.

Hatari looked down at her hip, at the scroll she still had her hand too, and gulped assessing the situation. "If you will wilfully take the scroll, and I have no orders against it, then I will allow this. My quarrel is with Kabuto and I will gladly accept my hands free in order to argue with his chase and objective"

"I too will gladly accept this challenge, to guard you with the fines ninjutsu's the Sand has to offer. This is a duty I contentedly take onto my hands, to unify the partnership of Sand and Leaf, Wind and Fire!"

"How touching…" Kabuto slithered his words into our minds to speak ill of our decision, but I had had enough of his venomous words. Taking the disarming scroll that was handed to me I made for the straightest path to the Leaf, fully accepting almost certain death if I let go of the explosively charged mission item.

…

Deciding instead of being a burden to his team, he will help them with the worst of duties. Knowing full well the absents of his blood mist handicaps his team and makes him a liability, Argies Arges accepts onto himself the difficulty of his mission and flees in sight of his enemy. Along with this treacherous mission he also takes it into mind that when he returns to the Leaf, he can only hope, they will know how to remove the seal that condemns its victims no escape. With less than a second away from his grasp, the scroll would explode, meaning even in a hasty drop down a mountain side he would still risk losing a hand.

But!

With the hand of his fellow comrades his journey to the Leaf Village stretched by unmolested, inconsequential and without retribution from Kabuto. In defeat Kabuto made no effort to retrieve the scroll, unable to break their will of camaraderie of loyalty of friendship and their devotion to the Leaf Sand and Iron.

All three determined to show their Loyalty to the Leaf!

…

Returning to the Leaf, the scroll still pressed firmly in my hands, I was rushed to the Seals department. Finding myself within the building even before I could identify my surroundings, I was taken underground. I gulped wondering if it was to conceal the resulting explosion on removing my hand, so many thoughts speed through my mind but to ease my cognisance I recollected ' _This is the third mission I've been on_ '. It was a trivial fact, but somehow knowing that this was only the beginning of my life as a ninja far removed the idea that it would end here.

My hand was placed on a dais and fresh blood was poured over it. I felt like I was entering a ritualistic sacrifice with me the offering, but no, they told me with the blood supplying the scroll with living chakra I could remove my hand. Delicately I did and there was no fizzle or sparks.

"Return to the Hokage's office, you still have a mission report to hand in" Dazed I complied.

…

The Hokage had brought us in to personally debrief us on our mission, I listen to Naoki begin his side of events, the Hokage asked him to relate the story first hoping for an insight from a representative of the Sand. It may have seemed like the polite thing to do, but I believed she wanted him to layout the setting for us so that we do not betray any details about the Leaf to a Shinobi of the Sand.

"To be honest Lady Hokage, from the beginning I felt there was something strange about the mission" Naoki began.

"Oh?" Tsunada raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of her desk in a more relaxed lean rather than actually applying her full weight. Without her Hokage gowns she was a more open laid back Leader, as opposed to the strict stern hearted faultfinder she presented to me on most occasions. "How so Naoki Yamane?"

"For various reasons Lady Hokage, reasons I later dismissed as mere happenstance." Naoki hummed for a moment thinking back to the early mornings assignment, before returning to answer the Hokage "The fact that you assigned me, although I appreciate the confidence in my ability, to a mission that detailed the nature of a covert and selectively skilled ninja. In that our mission began by posing as ninja who weren't on guard against attack, instead we were to be watching the emissary of Iron while appearing to be simple off duty ninja. I was doubly at a disadvantage for a mission such as this, being a ninja not of this village and having no previous experience as an incognito agent. I would have stuck out to the enemy as an obvious target and I was beginning to fear that that was your intention, to kill me off and blame it on my willingness to join the Leaf on ninja assignments."

The Hokage wafted the air with mildly amused laughter. "I suppose that would have been quite the plan, but I fear us Leaf ninja do not work that way. What else in your mission struck you as strange for a Sand Shinobi?" I was beginning to wonder if this was actually the intention of the mission to begin with, I remembered sensing that tension in Naoki and wondering if I should fear it too. I arched an eyebrow at the Hokage's quick dismissal, and waited for Naoki's reply.

"Yes I…I came to that conclusion as well, that I was perhaps seeing too far ahead and stretching my mind to off print conclusions. Yet a ninja must always ready themselves for such things, which is why when we made chase after Kabuto I began to wonder again if I should fear a deception. How was it that of all the ninja assigned to guard against the possibility of an assault, we three were the only to make chase of the assailant? Surely a ninja Village as Large as your own would have Jounin and Anbu better equipped for the mission assigned, a mission that required tracking and retrieval of the Iron scroll. Yet on our mission I was the only member of my unit who had any ability to track a target and continue the mission, why is that may I ask Lady Hokage?" Naoki remained formal, but it was apparent in his tone that he still had some doubts about the Hokage and Leaf's intentions. I couldn't blame him, in his mind he was still surrounded by enemies just like I felt when I was within the Sand.

"Yes that was quite unfortunate for your first mission in aid of the Leaf." The Hokage took a deep breath and heavy sigh "if it was not known by now, you should be able to tell we are very limited on the Shinobi we have available. The Leaf is still strong and capable of defending its self if need be, but we had to take on more ninja missions to recover wealth lost in the aftermath of the invasion and due to the repairs and improvements we had made. Please continue, I know the debriefing staff has all the details and I will revise them later, but I would like to hear what you have to say as ambassador of the Sand."

"Very well Lady Hokage" Naoki tilted his head in acceptance of this, showing a reverent sign of respect for our Kage. "Again in the mission I questioned what the true point in its undertaking was when I summoned up an extremely powerful and destructive jutsu yet no ninja came to investigate. Not even ninja assigned to the area of the bridge"

Tsunada stood up from her position on her desk, her assistant straightening in preparation to assist the Hokage in anything she may want. The Hokage's office was missing something, the usual assistant Shizune wasn't there; perhaps busy with some other task, in her place was a Chunin level guard. "I see, that is a fine point but we have protocols for such things. Rushing towards threats isn't always the best of actions. It could have been the beginning of an assault that could not be faced head on, expending shinobi lives senselessly. It could have also been simple a distraction from an even larger attack. This is why the Ninja in the Village did not come to your aid, and the ninja guarding the bridge did not leave their post. Instead a single ninja would be sent, a ninja specialising in sentinel type detection. Our Villages Byakugan is often used in such a task because it means no confrontation before further information is gathered of the threat. That was why no aid was sent to offer support before we could identify the level of danger to the Leaf, and when identified we found the target not to be Kabuto."

"Not Kabuto?" I stepped forward, now that I had spoken out of turn, addressing my question directly to the Hokage even if it began as an exclamation of confusion. "Lady Hokage…" I choked on my words, it felt strange to address her in such a way but still I found no other substitute; Grandmother Hokage felt like an insult even though that was the formal address of a Hokage 'Grandfather' and Lady Hokage was no better an address, almost signifying that a Lady Hokage was obscured. "My Lady 5th" I began instead "If I may, what do you mean by the target not being Kabuto?"

"Well Argies" Tsunada folder her arms and leaned back against her desk. "When our sentinel unit searched after the destruction Naoki was causing, the alarm raised by the amply provided impacts, they discovered the foe you were in pursuit of was under a henge(disguise jutsu) and not truly Kabuto." In my disbelieve I stammered and stuttered, so the Hokage offered enlightenment to clarify my doubt. "Who better to frame for treachery than Orochimaru and his subordinates? Fortunately that deception comes at a high price and our Sector guards were able to capture the Henged crook"

I shook my head of my astonishment "Wow I see. Well My Lady 5th the only question I have that remains is, why did Hatari assault Kabuto's nuts?" I looked to Hatari instead of the expression on the Hokage's face, she probably didn't know the answer anyway but I was interested to know just why?

"My Lady?" Hatari stepped forward as I stepped back, she was rushed to explain herself or rather to be chanced the ability to avoid explaining in front of the Honourable Hokage.

"Answer the boy's question Hatari Mittsu, I'm sure we are all eager to know" The Hokage mused, I was beginning to enjoy our Lady Hokage.

"Well, My Lady." Hatari began, clearing her throat with her hands pressed against her sides. It must have felt like the most awkward gauntlet for her to run. "You see My lady" Hatari smiled with a sudden confidence I am sure is false "I was practising my offensive jutsu. It's a form of combat psyche My Lady, in essence to confuse or intimidate your opponent. It's a technique I learnt in part from my time working in the interrogations department." ' _O…k, where is this going!_ ' My eyes budged. ' _Maybe I don't want to know!?_ ' "Perception of self, it a method they use to extract information from less wilful prisoners. The concept is easy to grasp. Everyone has a perception of who they are, and when that perception is contradicted the person does everything they can to reaffirm that they are who they see themselves as. The application for the use of information extraction, or in my case distraction, is much more complex. In order to distract your target you must present a threat to their perception of self that is plausible to them and believer-able to those around them. In other words you have to make them believe that everyone sees them not as they see themselves. Which is why I accused Kabuto of being Orochimaru's sex salve" Hatari did not blush on the mansion of this, but I did, she instead remained composed as if she were giving a very serious lecture. I admit I am intrigued. "Even though the Kabuto we were chasing was only a henge, it still remained as a perception of himself and the person he was acting as. It meant he felt compelled to rectify the confusion that he was Orochimau's puppet, and as such his initial objective to protect the scroll became lost in his thoughts. When I reached for the scroll of Iron, whilst assaulting his under regions, instead of grasping to prevent me taking the scroll he thought instead to pull free a kunai to reaffirm his ability to protect himself. His objective became instead of retrieving the scroll for Orochimaru, to in its place saving face and proving he was a man of his own free will"

"I see" Tsunada blushed slightly but remained professional no matter how bogus the whole story sounded. "Well I'm glad we have such well thought out tactics under the Leaves loyalty" The Hokage waved her assistant in. "Direct these ninja to the debriefing room and pay them each a sum of A rank mission worth"

We followed the man out the room closing the door behind our leave, in the back of my mind I wondered who really attacked the embassy of Iron if it wasn't Kabuto at all? Those techniques I don't think are used by many ninja, only a select few medical ninja know how to breathe toxic poison, but if not Kabuto… who?

…

"Well Kabuto, is everything they said true" The Hokage Turned from her position at her desk, and confronted the Shinobi in purple. "Did they really assault your nuts?"

"Yes, My Lady" Kabuto bowed with his hands on his lap, standing by the now drawn curtains of the Hokage's office, very glum and dissolute about the situation he was placed in.

"Oh come on Kabuto, don't feel so down… come here and I'll show you how to have a little fun" Tsunada puffed away in a cloud of smoke and in her place Orochimaru was laying on the Hokage's desk in a very sexual pose, his tongue extended far out of his mouth licking at his lips perversely.

"Lady Hokage!" Kabuto puffed away and instead Shizune stood arching a fist up and gritting her teeth.

The slug on her shoulder sucked in its eyes to avert them from the detestable sight "Mistress Tsunada!" It too exclaimed in distress.

"What was it that Argies said that time?" Tsunada puffed back into existence again "'Come on you guys', I was just having a little fun" Tsunada chuckled before jumping off her desk and seating herself instead into her Hokage Chair. "Well, now that I've had my fun, what do you have to report?"

"Argies is Loyal to the Leaf, he was the one to take on the burden and risk of the scroll" Shizune reported, her voice mission orientated now overcoming her embracement. "He shouldered a self-sacrificing determination to complete the mission even though it offered him no certainty of his safety on completion. Naoki is defiantly not spying for the Sand, although his knowledge of the Leaf is suspicious, he shows a genuine want to ally our nations. His did not abandon the mission when I lost their unit, showing that even though we did not know of his abilities he wilfully continued a mission that was a danger to him. The only Shinobi that still remains suspect is Hatari. I accused them all of being spies, but Hatari was the only one who had no account or desire to deny my accusations. This could be as of her explanation of Perception of self, perhaps she is immune to the tactics I used to draw on their doubts because she uses these same tactics herself and knows what to avoid… Or"

"Or She really is a spy and we have much to fear from her" Tsunada interrupted but Shizune shook her head in solemn agreement.

"Aren't you… disappointed My Lady?" Shizune questioned on the hum in Tsunada's voice "After all My Lady, you did design this mission specifically for her"

"It is hard to say on a single mission if a shinobi is a plant" The Hokage turned in her chair to face the door glaring at it in deep though. "What can you say of Hatari's chakra and stamina Katsuyu? Is it normal for a shinobi of the Leaf?"

The Slug on Shizune's shoulder un-popped its eyes which were still partly absorbed in its body from the horrendous sight of a Orochimaru henged Tsunada "Mistress Tsunada, I could see no change in her chakra to draw suspicion on her as a seals or body stealing henge this early in our investigation, yet that technique of her projectile arts is strange in itself of a Leaf shinobi"

"Yes I agree, it is one of the many reasons why we are investigating her as part of a string of possible infiltration shinobi here within the Land of fire"

"*Knock Knock" emanated from the door resulting in the Hokage and her party going silent and Katsuyu hiding in Shizune's clothing, much to Tsunada's assistance dismay.

"You may enter"

"Lady Hokage, I am sorry to intrude" It was Hatari, returning from her debriefing but for what reason?

"No, come in" the door opened to the allowance and Hatari entered to bow politely to the Hokage.

"I do apologise but there was something I wished to discuss with you in private away from my missions assigned team." Tsunada tilted her head for Hatari to continue on "Well Lady Hokage, I believe that Argies Arges is not to be trusted as a Shinobi of the Leaf."

"Where has this come from Hatari? Explain yourself!" Tsunada demanded, slapping her hand against her desk, becoming rather upset because she thought she had finally abolished the doubts in his loyalty.

"My Lady" Hartari bit at her lip but pressed on "When meeting with Argies to begin our assignment, I believe I interrupted him in the process of doing something unlawful or perhaps even prohibited. You see Lady Hokage, when I first met him he made an effort to give the impression that he was unprepared for the mission. Yet, when waiting for him to get ready I took it upon myself to investigate further in my suspicions. What I found was his mission gear and uniform wet with the morning's dew and hastily discarded. It seems in pretence, when I knocked on his door to begin our mission; he discarded his clothing so that he could greet me with the ruse that he had just woken up. When in reality he was up before morning in his mission gear liability for surreptitious unknowns"

"Well, that is certainly interesting" Tsunada folded her fingers together and rested them in front of her face. Contemplating what to do with Argies she waved Hatari out with a promise "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I assure you we will be watchful of our shinobi… and all the missions to come."

…

"You took your time in getting here." Hatari brushed the leaf off her shoulder; it had come to settle on her while awaited her true comrade. "I fear my news isn't pretty, they suspect I'm a spy of Iron"

The younger shinobi came closer to his comrade who was surrounded by a garland of leafs, but he kept his distance "To travel at an arm's length from an ally, concerns me, when the lone star I trust falls into denser woods, the thickets add to my path and my mind wonders through the darkness seeking your silver light" Taking out a kunai from a pouch he pulling up his sleeve and cut out from his shoulder a symbol he hid from the light.

"There is no need for that" Hatari pulled up her sleeve. "Your identity is not the one that needs to be verified" She removed the shining metal seal and formed her hands into a seal of Bird and Snake. The metal burnt and twisted in her hand changing into a symbol 'Liberty', she looked into the hand of the younger ninja and his metal seal turning into the same symbol; 'Liberty' "See, neither of us are captured… although I believe in future we should take stricter practices into account, the Leaf cannot be allowed to know…" Hatari tittered on the boarders' of paranoia and unease, her senses heightened now more than ever. Ever since the mission was handed to her she began to feel watched, and above all else, she began to feel vulnerable again.

"What is wrong sister, I have never seen you so cautious before" The younger shinobi pulled free his weapon out of sealing, his subversive partner has always had a better instinct for danger. "I do not sense anyone…" He paused listening to the wind, but heard nothing ominous worth earning his alarm.

"I can't tell you not to worry." Hatari's form took on a battle ready stance even though she felt nothing nearby other than her worries. "Now that they doubt my loyalties they might be on to us, but we cannot allow that to disrupt this mission. True it would be wiser to leave the Leaf now, but with all the time invested on this campaign, I will not let my potential capture hinder it"

"But sister?!"

"No, this is far more important than me!" Hatari returned the seal to her fresh wound, cauterising her flesh with an advanced wind-lightning style jutsu; stopping the bleeding with a fine near invisible burn. "If I am captured let it be an early warning for you to leave the village, brother" She bit her lip, reminding herself not to let her emotions conflict with her mission.

"I understand, what…what do you have to report?"

Hatari let a neutrality return to her voice. "It's possible that they know I'm a spy from Iron, the mission was detailed with too many preferences which were excessively precise to be by chance. An envoy from Iron carrying a debilitating peace offering, they wanted me to retrieve and destroy that scroll no matter the cost. An act which would have proved I was from the land of Iron, but I can't be so easily fooled. The details offered on my mission assignment were that the scroll was from our Kage, the land of Iron has no cage, which meant I didn't feel compelled to expose my identity. They will probably run a similar test in a few months time, but I managed to slow that progress by casting doubts on another ninja. They will stop investigations for now; they know I'm too hot from the fire to be caught so soon after their trial."

"Who is the other ninja you provided them doubts of" The younger ninja resealed his blade, but still cast a cautious eye from left to right

"Argies Agers, one of the three they assigned to assist me on my mission. I believe they already hold doubts in him" Hatari smirked a lingering and wicket half smile. "It will be easy to manipulate and enforce their suspicions"

"The blood user?" The younger ninja grimaced but slanted his eyes regardless the familiarity of the name. "I know of him, this will defiantly be interesting and I believe I can assist you in casting a shadow of doubt over the Chunin… after all He has already befriended me" Almost against his will the younger ninja grinned even though he scorned his quick betrayal.

"Good!" The words stretched from Hatari's mouth, the sound of it vibrating a chill down the younger ninja's back.

"Loyalty to the Blade."

"The crescent of our Honour"

"Powered by our Might"

"The storms of wind and lightning's light"

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 ** _All The characters created by the Author of Naruto belong solely to_** **Masashi Kishimoto every other character belongs to I and those Authors that have lent me their characters.**

 **Do not replicate or reproduce any of my works or the works of the artists that have lent me their ideas, original characters, writings.**  
 **  
All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent from the author. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	19. Learn to be Stronger

After his mission to bring back the scroll fake Kabuto stole, Argies returned home finding it hard to rest. For the first time since his guardian's disappearance, he struggled to fall asleep; now feeling the absence of his Aunt and Uncle more than ever, in the Leaf Village all alone. An Unsettling empty worry settled in to replace the renewed loss, the sharp edge of his guardians' capture and the suspicions Kabuto cast; was he safe? Were his Aunt and Uncle spies, he was undecided, and now he feared what others thought too. Was this spy who faked his appearance to look like Kabuto expressing what was written about him in his ninja files, what the Leaf thought, what his comrades felt. Another thought occurred to him to, now that he knows his Guardians are captured… what will he do?

His struggle to rest abandoned, he gets up and parts himself from sleep to look through the scroll his guardians left him. Mesmerised, he finds himself looking through the script at random, searching for no particular subdivision but instead far off in his thoughts. It surprises him that the scroll in his hands contains the secrets of his village, secrets of how almost every jutsu works. His surprise is born from the fact that his guardians trusted him with such a thing. The same scroll his Aunt wrote into whenever they encountered a new jutsu in the forest of death, it was now in his hands.

Again Argies waits for day to pass into night before summoning Kinjo, gathering his thoughts as to not upset or displease the summons. Argies main concern is that his guardians truly are spies from the Mist and that his standing in the Leaf was unclear… friend or foe.

…

I struck my hand to the ground and the summoning Fuuinjutsu spread out over the hovels of the earthy soil and grass.

"Young Argies" Kinjo greeted, but before the summons could continue I interjected my concerns.

"Are they spies Kinjo?" I instinctively looked away from the glare Kinjo shot, I looked to the Forest of Death around me coercing the cold out of my bare shoulder trying to forget the loneliness, and then I looked back. "I wanted to… I needed to ask this last time but I was charmed by your words and in fear for my guardians on hearing the situation, but now. Now I fear for myself Kinjo. Am I an orphan of war, a child left behind before the infiltration unit could be discovered? Should I be worry for my safety?"

"Meow Meow" Kinjo looked around and about, I suspect fearing what it thought could be a trap, before staring me down in answer. "Has your mind gone so weak that parasites bore in and riddled your head with so many holes that your sense has poured out?" The summons licked at its curled foot and brushed away at the fur around its face, an act of relaxed bafflement but I remained with my arms folded waiting for my answer. "Let me tell you of Anisue and Reno's participation during the tournament, and my mission over the course of your match. Perhaps that will explain where your loyalties should stand."

"Meow, where to start…" While Kinjo thought back for a beginning, I sat down on the rock my guardians had me stand on during my Drifting mist training, here in the Forest of Death where I learnt so much about my people, my gentle breeze and where I sparred that short time with my guardians when they were sealed away from their power. The waterfall nearby emanating a cold into the air as a haze of water lifted from the crashing down pour, coming to calm the cold it held in it to the cold I held in me.

"The preliminary tournament of the Chunin exam," Kinjo had finally found a beginning, my summons lifting its head to the reminiscence "Do you remember it Argies?" I inclined my head that I did but said nothing. "The prompter recognised that I was attached to you, that a summons was in place, that your power was unnaturally amplified putting your adversary at any 'unfair' disadvantage" Kinjo twisted demon lips into a smile in the absurdity of what could be called unfair when playing Shinobi games. I thought back to the event.

"Unfair yes" I smirked to.

…

"The rules for this match are the same as for the standard of every single combat tournament between Shinobi; meaning no summoning jutsus, no suicide Jutsus and no forbidden jutsus. A match can be ended at any time either by forfeit, by the intervention of your Sensei or the Hokage himself" The ref prompter Hayate Gekko opened the match pointing out a selection of Rules Argies hadn't expected. The prompters voice highlighting one rule in particular, raising an eye brow at Argies.

The match between Argies, Arisu and Katsumi was just about to begin, when the prompter reminded them of the rules.

A guilty Argies flushed white and then red "Hahaha… I guess I missed that warning the first time it was announced" Argies nervously chuckled before Kinjo reformed out of the shroud around his head. Leaping for Argies shoulder Kinjo dispersed with a bow of its head towards Hayate, thankful for the prompter's lenience in not instantly disqualifying young Argies rebellious transgression.

"That kind of thing is allowed in the Forest of Death" The prompters words resonated with a dark foreboding warning that matched his ill condition, cautioning all those in attendants. "*Cough*, but in the confines of this match it would be a dishonour upon the Nation who allows it."

Argies Bowed in apology, the degree of his misbehaviour now beading his suddenly feverishly damp skin. "Yes sir Hayate, I will abide by the rules as they are set." Argies returning from his bow looked up for approval from his Guardians, there was none to be found, but instead he found Kinjo had taken up a place alongside his Aunt and Uncle in watch of the match. Argies Match. 'My match' Argies though and this reinvigorated him as an opportunity to earn his Guardians respect.

With the match begun the ninja cast aside their interests, the two combatants were unknown and their skills deemed uneventful. Asuma was the first to bring attention to Argies in particular "A cat as a summons hey?" He directed the question at no one, but they heard him none the less.

"What's so strange about that Sensei?" Shikamaru's ears perked to the hint of interest in his Sensei's voice, pulling away from the wall he was rested against, now keen to watch the match seeking out any cause for curiosity.

Asuma's cigarette hung loose in his mouth, in his drawled answer. "Well it's just that…" The Jounin's words were cut short by another voice who stepped forward in watch of the match.

Sasuke stood up, injured and weakened, his interest was likewise drawn. "Cats aren't aligned to any virtue making them hard to control in combat."

"I don't get it Sensei" Chouji roused himself from his seated position on the floor. "What does he mean by 'aligned'?"

"W-a, I don't believe it!" Ino's remark resounded of the walls grabbing even more attention; intoning her bafflement for her team mates' ignorance "Do you two ever pick up a book!" She began her nagging, which in some cases was the only way any progress was made in team Asuma. "Every summons has a set of terms for their contracts, most won't ask for much depending on their Alignment which is why a cat summons is so strange. A summons can have over 17 different alignments, they could be good, evil, neutral, chaotic good and so on."

"I still don't get it…"

A cloud of smoke steamed from Asuma's sigh, taking over from Ino he began. "Naturally summons can be good or evil and anywhere between. Determining whether they would want to join you in combat or not. Like the Nara clan's deer summons, who rarely join combat because they are of a natural but good alignment, there are many summons which are only used as messengers or medical aids."

In a chakra burst another Ninja joined in on the conversation over watching the tournament. "Which is why it's so strange for this Genin to have a cat as a summons." The leaf ANBU ninja took her place besides Asuma, watching her Genin fight Argies.

Sasuke looked up at the ANBU with an almost resentment in his eyes. "Cat's aren't aligned to any virtue, good bad or otherwise, they instead fight only on the side that wins"

the denser meats, and poured a bowl for himself.

"Prr?" Kinjo purred in a questioning manner, wondering if the offer was sincere. "It has been a while since I've had the pleasure of human foods. Your tastes are unaligned to any faction of palates as you do not fear eating predators that are stronger than you. Summons, as I'm sure you are aware of, fear eating what preys them; hence a lack of cultured foods within the summons realm." Kinjo ambled towards the man as he began to pour a bowl for the cat like demon, steam wafting up from its goodness. "I admire you frail humans for this peculiarity."

"Agh yes, Human food has much to desire." The old man looked up at the world around him with a appreciation, before stumbled on his words "Likewise as, as I am sure the things of the summons' worlds has things of beauty too." He smiled warmly at the cat demon who was eating from the second bowl prepared, ignoring Kosuke's prideful charm. "If it is not too much trouble, can I ask why you are here Kinjo. It is rare for creatures of the summoning realm to visit me merely for my food, what message do you have to deliver? What order would you have me fulfil?"

"Meow meow" Kinjo delightfully hummed, licking its lips. "I will have to reassess my visits in future, meow, to include meetings solely for your food Kosuke Maruboshi." Kinjo jumped up onto the man's shoulder purred into the old man's ear. "In four years war will strike, it is a prediction which is feared but one both Reno and Anisue have foreseen. As one of the Drifting Mist I am sure you have felt it in your bones, the coming peril to the world, just as felt in the summons realms. The only means of preservation is preparation; no intervention is able to avert this confrontation." Kosuke hummed with agreement, waiting for his orders to be heard. The winds blew through the unnatural quiet and the fireplace crackled with tension.

Pausing even from purring the demon like cat pronounced each word to follow with a tongue that would let no misunderstanding intervene. "Destiny has marked our way with many forks in time, to a future with a symphony of possibilities, however one fork remains true in all realities. The Elders of the Vanishing Village have foretold for many millennium the story of a single Ages. Alone they are the pivoting point, a certainty that aligns all our paths into a future that balances on the scale of fate. Equally In the summons realm our elder cat has in vision seen that The Ages is the instrument of change through all of existence. In all visions that have ever come to pass telling of the future, this prophecy can be no clearer, for both the summons realms and the Elders of Ages have seen it to be true." Kinjo paused again, the demon cat's ears perked clearing any suspicion that their meeting wasn't secret. Then resuming once again the summons unfolded the secrets of the replica prophesy.

"The young Ages, here within the Leaf, has been touched by destiny. He will be the one used to bring about great fortune or great catastrophe. Fate has marked him in preparation for the coming war. It is only though him that change will come."

Jumping down in front of Kosuke, Kinjo bowed and issued. "I Kinjo aide of the Vanishing Mist, charge you to assist in training this child of prophesy left here behind in the Leaf. Guild him in his path, teach him of the Vanishing Mist and do not allow him to drift from his hearts desires into duties treachery. Do not befall the same burdens on him as those that have fallen on you. Guild Argies Ages"

Poof!

Not a moment later, Maruboshi could hear the footsteps of a young ninja in the distance. Deciding that one unexpected visitor for the morning was enough; Kosuke stood up from his seat in front of his cooking fire to confront his intruder.

Walking up the incline to the forest over handing the right of the village monument, Argies found his path blocked by an old man. It was a beautiful place, no people in sight and no buildings but instead the forest with the Village in the distance. It reminded Argies of his home, his Guardians bread house, away from the collective of the Leaf's dwellings and shops and instead surrounded by open grasses and tall trees. This place, a place he was directed to by some of the Villages who knew Kosuke, had no houses. No home for the man they called the Eternal Genin, instead Argies imagined the man live life like a ninja on a mission; yet for some reason Argies found a freedom in that pretence. The path he followed suddenly narrowed and this was where the Old man stood, waiting for him and as such blocking the route to Kosuke's camp.

"Hmm" The old man, hunched over with age, squinted but said nothing to the boy he blocked the path from.

Argies likewise said nothing, mumbling to himself and clearly frustrated yet keeping his tongue still in respect for an elder.

Kosuke looked down at Argies and humbled again, the sun's rays tinted orange in the mid mornings sky that shone off the boy's protector. "Agh? A young ninja, and where might you be going?" He smiled warmly at the young boy who looked up to the inquiry.

"I'm on a mission." Argies bluntly voiced, not willing to give further detail.

"I see…hmm" Kosuke remained, keeping his position, "If you're on a mission you better hurry and get passed me." his voice cheery and good natured.

"Yes of course, thank you." The young ninja stepped forward expecting the old man to now stand aside and let him pass, he didn't. "I…" the boy grimaced and Kosuke smiled kindly with his hands on his hips, obstinate to the young ninja's silent request.

"You are a ninja aren't you?" The man blocking the boy's path tilted his head to the smooth faced wall beside him…

…

'What is the deal with this guy… fine I guess his old and he wants to see some magic tricks? Old man's probably never seen a ninja up close before.'

I placed one foot on the wall and began to walk up the vertical face.

But!

As soon as I was at the height of the old man, he reached out and grabbed my right leg pulling free my footing. The sudden alarm of losing my grip did not unbalance my left foot; it was just very rude of the man. I swung around with my arms folded to glare down with a good hard disapproval. The old man was still holding my leg, still friendly regarding me with marvel in his eyes.

"Indeed you are skilled for a Genin." Suddenly without any warning the man yanked my leg felling me from the wall onto my butt. I stared up from the dirt that clouded around me, 'what the!' I looked to the opening, it was unguarded now that the man stared down at me. "What happened, did you slip?" the old man rested his hands on his knees while he inspected me and then with a hand on his chin and eye on the wall he hummed again. "hmm?"

I hurried for the opening, 'I'm not about to let this continue' "Substitute jutsu!" I slammed the log in place, jumped up and cut through to the opening. Expecting to collide with fresh air, I instead rebounded from the strangely hard body of the man returned to block my path. Falling to the ground I cast a scowl up "What is with you old man!" I shouted out of frustration but quickly puckered my lips shut out of shock, my words both rude and disrespectful.

"Mind you young man, I only wish to know where you might be going?" The old man now standing straight and tall looked down on me with a commanding tone.

"I'm looking for a man named Kosuke Maruboshi."

The old man smiled warmly once again "Did it not come to mind that perhaps you have already found this man?" He extended a hand to help me up but I refused it and remained seated to the ground.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Despite feeling my words misplaced I was irked by this obstructing man, and as such my tone remained.

"My name is Kosuke Maruboshi, it is an Honour to meet you Argies Age?" He said my name in question but my eyes bulged.

"How do you know who I am?"

He offered his hand once again. "Drifting in Mist Wandering in Winds, Is that not what they say?" I took the offer and stood up from the ground, dusting myself off.

"Does that mean you truly are Kosuke Maruboshi?" I pulled out a file from storage. "Your appearance has changed dramatically from when you took this picture." The ninja files which were liberated for us Chunin to use were old and often outdate, which was why so many of the ninja I had in my hospital research were already deceased. They only catalogued Genin, at least those where the ninja profiles available to us, meaning Kosuke's Genin statue was very fortunate in that I could find him without drawing attention to either of us. I wonder if that is the strategy of a spy…?

"Agh yes that picture, I still had a little black in my hair then." He snatched the profile from me staring at himself with the welcoming smile of memory on his wrinkled face.

"There is something I must know before anything else can be said." I took a deep breath and gathering my courage to whatever the answer might be. "The Vanishing Village, are we truthfully a network of spies and not the praiseworthy Hidden Village I was told we are?" Kosuke eyed me with a grim seriousness crumpling his earlier friendly demeanour.

With his face stone he confirmed, "Indeed you pose a serious question." and then, the weight in his manner returned back to his relaxed temperament. "Come, we should not discuss this out in the open. Let me show you my humble camp overlooking the Leaf in all its splendour."

…

Journeying up to the old man's camp site, Argies saw that it was as simplistic as he had imagined. To live a life as a ninja, free from the rules of social etiquette taxes and judgment. To hunt and harvest all that is needed for your living and to simply sustain your survival with no need to worry for how you will pay tomorrows debts. That was a life Argies could appreciate worth living, and with his present dilemmas one he realised would free him from many of his troubles.

"Hm Hm Hm" The old man laughed with good humour. "It has been a while since company has taken that path to my home, I hope my forest canopy and flooring fits to your comforts." He arced his arm across all that was his, his dwelling in this world still a prize to him even if it seemed very hollow and lacking. "Since the appointment of the New Hokage and the death of Lord 3rd, I have been invited on very few missions." Argies looked across to the fire pit still burning and the wok set aside from it, the two bowls and the log providing a seat next to the warm blaze. A tent offering shelter and a small area assigned to training privately.

Argies could see the loneliness in this place, realising that his fantasy of freedom also robbed this man of the burden and joy that came along with people. Friendship, love and companionship was lacking in the woods you called your own. To take up a shelter in nature away from society, deprived you from human contact in what was human nature but to be around others.

Pulling out a scroll from his animal skin vestment, Kosuke formed hand signs and instructed his chakra "Seal!" The area around them suddenly went deaf with silence. Argies recognised the effect to be the same as the Hokage's silencing seal which she used in her office to keep her meetings private. "Now that the privacy seal has been activated, what do you want to ask of me young Ages?"

"I asked" Argies hesitated finding his voice suddenly missing, swallowing to encourage its return he continued. "I asked if the Vanishing Village is a lie and if my Guardians and my heritage is nothing more than a falsehood created to swindle me into a false loyalty."

Kosuke hummed with question, looking down on the young boy in front of him with a pain in his eyes. A burden floating under the mask Argies wore, the confusion set into one that was so lost and alone yet also young and faithful "In truth Argies I cannot say." Immediately the boy objected to the truth withheld from him but Kosuke continued. "I do not know if what you ask is true, if the Village that Birth you and I is but a falsehood of betrayal set upon us to deceive the homestead that raised us. I do not know" The old man smiled weakly. "I've never been to the Vanishing Village."

"What do you mean?" Argies inquired further in his confusion.

"Your Guardians are the only ones I knew of in the Village who were from the Wandering Winds and had been there." Kosuke explained. "You see Argies, children of the Drifting Mist are never raised within the Wandering Winds. It is how we as a people have survived for so long, because our Village isn't known to us we cannot reveal its location to the enemy and because we are not trained in our Village's mystic arts our people are no longer hunted." The old man turned around to gaze upon the Leaf Village below, his voice filled with a philosophical tone. "' To protect their knowledge they no longer teach their children ninja arts, instead they bring burdens to their name and hope that instead their children will comeback with knowledge in return.' That is what was quoted to me by my guardians before their leave."

"And… How long ago was that?" Argies feared that it may be just as what had begun to happen to him, that he too was being abandoned.

"The time has travelled so rapidly since then." Maruboshi turned back to Argies, thinking into his passed. "I was only a Genin than and I am still a Genin now, I would say It maybe 46 years when last I saw my guardians." Argies gulped to this news, but the old man's kind smile reassured him. "Do not worry Argies, when my guardians left I had no others from the Drifting Mist who could help me with my troubles, but. You have me, and I offer you my guidance and support."

"You are only a Genin in all these years… why?" Argies worried, finding that an old man of his age was extraordinarily low ranked for a ninja. 'How could he help me a Chunin?'

"It was a choice I made 46 years ago, one that I will remain by till the conclusion of my life" The old man's mood turned bitter for a moment and then he smiled invitingly. "What do you want to know, is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

"Well…" Argies thought shifting his weight awkwardly, finding it hard to admit his weaknesses and that he needed help. "So much has gone wrong recently" His voice momentarily broke. "I guess I should focus on other things and those more closely at hand." Tenten's words echoed in his head as he thought out loud. "The one problem I need help with right now is my ninjutsu. I lack the ability to maintain control over my senses when wielding my living blood." Argies raised a hand and let blood steam through his skin into a visible vapour in the air. "My ability is to absorb my enemies' chakra through contact with my blood, but when I unleash this technique the elation of baring more chakra than what I am accustomed to… causes me to lose sense of myself and I turn into a demon thirsting for more." Argies let the flash of vapored chakra and plasma vanish from his hand, and conceded with his head lowered to the fact that he thought there was nothing the Old man could do to help.

"You are a Chakra Kyuin Jutsu user." The old man hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully "Users of Chakra Absorption jutsu must be able to process the chakra they absorb, balancing the yin and yang of their centres." Argies mood brightened and lifted along with his eye brows and head raised, he did not expect his problem to be answered so coherently. The old man grinned recognising the change in the young ninja's mood and now continued on knowing his student's full attention was grasped, and that the sorrow that was there is squelched. "Yin and Yang are the two principles of resting chakra; Spiritual and Physical, spiritual being yourself, your will, your mind's consciousness, and Physical being your stamina, your body, your life energy. When you absorb chakra from another, the balance of Yin and Yang is corrupted with the repurposing of unequal amounts of either energy. This is what causes the lashing of your physical and mental self, causing harmony to be lost."

"How do I overcome this disharmony Maruboshi?" Young Argie's was beginning to refer to the old man with respect, honouring the man's wisdom and wiliness to guide him.

Kosuke formed one hand into a concentrating seal to activate his chakra. "When too much physical chakra is absorbed, you must return harmony by increasing your spiritual chakra." He lifted one hand to show a balance in physical. "When Spiritual chakra is absorbed, you must return harmony by increasing your physical." He lowered his hand to show a return to balance with an increase in physical.

"…But how, how will I even know if I've absorbed too much physical or spiritual?" Argies blinked in question, seeing no way of determining how in his own mind.

"Hmm, in your training in the Academy I am sure they have taught you how to balance chakra in order to execute different ninjutsu techniques." Argies nodded allowing the old man to continue. "Certain jutsu's require more physical or spiritual in order to affectively use chakra not in a wasteful manner. It is this conservation of energy which is important for your wielding of chakra Absorption jutsu. You are experience with absorbing an unequal amount of resting chakra?" Kosuke probed with the raise of an eyebrow.

Argies thought back to the Bukijutsu fight and to when he attacked Yuu. Both times he lost control over himself but he now began to see a difference. In his fight with Yuu he still had control over his actions, his will was still his own only he felt enticed to lust for blood. In the Bukijutsu tournament however, he lost all control over his physical self but mentally he was conscious of his actions. "I have, with this new insight I believe I know the difference between a suppression of Spirit's will and my body's restraint. When my spiritual will is suppressed, I lose control over my freewill and body. When my physical energy is suppressed, I lose control over my desires and inhibitions, yet…Both times I become like an animal…"

"Hmm, I see" Kosuke hunched over and looked at Argies for a long meaningful time whilst he thought. "You become a monster in form when your body's physical energy is greater, and monster in mind when your spiritual energy is greater. Yin and Yang is also often seen as a battle of good and evil, when one is greater than the other it gives way for the opportunity for evil to enter and corrupt. Do you fear this form Argies Ages?"

Argies thought on this for a moment, speculating whether there was some good in any of this speak of evil. Could it be possible to harness the power of this evil form? Finally he determined an answer. "For the safety of my comrades and my sanity, I cannot abide this evil and yes I fear it."

"Good" The quick approval of that word somehow felt wrong in Argies ears, the old man continued on long before Argie's shook the horrible feeling. "We should begin then…The earth seal and the jutsu's it can perform need physical energy, maintaining this seal requires endurance and the defiance of stubbiness. The metal seal and the jutsu's it can perform need spiritual energy, maintaining this seal requires mental will and the attitude of deep concentration and focus." Kosuke jeered lightly with a sly half smile "Which do you want to begin first?"

"Mental strength and focus has served me well, and I fear in these trying times I might need it more so then ever." Argies cast his vision down at how bright the world had become, the day already moving on. "Metal seal it is!"

…

"Are you sure this is how it works?" Aries queried once again, now that the machine had been crafted in full. The work in making it took an hour along with time in its explanation, but now with the work done Argies scratched his head again as to what his training could be.

"Your skill in craft is exceptional." Kosuke complemented while strapping a length of rope to either end of the large log. "Where did you learn to build?"

"I guess it was a talent I learnt in a variety of places." Argies thought back to the days of his inter Village missions, not further back in time than 6 months. "I received quite a few missions in construction work around the Village when I was still a Genin, that coupled with my trap making Hobby helped build this craftsmanship." He boasted loudly with a proud smugness on his face, standing before the pendulum he made with Kosuke, he folded his arms with accomplishment.

"Agh so you are a Chunin then?" Kosuke tested the ropes he strapped to the ends of the pendulum, the wooden post swinging left and right, confirming that it worked.

"I was in the Chunin games." Argies stopped his explanation there, as enough was said and that statement followed with mixed feelings.

"Hmm, well then let us begin" Kosuke's chakra shifted and in a blur he was beside the great machine. Argies likewise shifted out of reality and in a burst of speed climbed the wooden stake piecing the ground in front of the pendulum.

The Mechanism as a whole was a simple pendulum that pivoted from a point not centred with the log, thus when the log swung from left to right both ends stuck out from behind the wooden struts supporting its weight. It was a giant metronome, not keeping time but instead providing a moving target on either end of its arm. Kosuke controlled its speed and in which direction it arced with the ropes he attached to its either end. Argies stood on a wooden stake sticking out from the ground far in front of the pendulum.

"I have 30 projectiles." Kosuke called. "You have 30 kunai. While forming the symbols of Snake and Bird, which together form metal (spirit) you must dispose of your 30 kunai, fifteen into either end of this pendulum before I dispense of my 30 projectiles. When you hear these cogs knock into the pendulum, that is your call to form bride and snake." Maruboshi arced the arm left for bird and right for snake, the two cogs made different sounds.

"And this will achieve an increase in my mastery of Spiritual energy?" Argies beamed, looking excited for the first time since meeting the old man.

"It will not only do that Argies" Kosuke swung the arm to begin. "It will sharpen your accuracy, your focus and your ability to multitask."

…

"Is this really how they train the Spirit?" I was beginning to think I made the wrong choice in choosing mental first, this task was so frustrating and it was beginning to give me a head ache. It was hard to follow the pendulum and keep up with the projectiles you had to dodge, at the same time that you had to count how many kunai you struck into either end of the log because fifteen was needed in each. Then to was the fact that you needed to accurately hit the log on target, form hand seals depending on which cog you heard and not be tricked into following the pendulum with your body instead of your eyes and inadvertently be struck by a projectile. Agh just thinking about the technicality made my head hurt!

Kosuke began to form words in response but by that time I had already forgotten what I asked, my mind was immersed in the task. "It is the only way." Those words, despite not knowing in what response it was from, made me determined to be victorious. 'It is the only way, to become stronger and I must become stronger!'

Focusing on the pendulum, shifting my torso just above my waist, I kept my attention concentrated on my task. The numbing pattern of sounds from the cogs, entered my mind telling my hands 'snake' 'bird'. The projectiles flung at me took in the rhymed, my body weaving in and out of the obstructions, left right centre. My hands forming in and out of seal with the opportunity to strike the target, counting off the number of kunai sticking out of wood.

And then!

The arm of the pendulum swung dramatically and so too did I, it was a mistake and before I could correct it the first projectile collided with me and that err followed with many more projectiles taking advantage of my loss in harmony.

"Shall we begin again?" Kosuke's voice echoed in my mind and for a moment I didn't hear it, still coming out of my trance with equilibrium.

"Yes let's begin again, I think I'm beginning to understand how this qualifies as training." I gave my half smile but stifled my laughter fearing it would disrupt my synchronism.

Again the task began. I waited this time. I couldn't wait forever since the test only lasted as long as there were projectiles to be thrown by Kosuke, and by that time I needed to throw all my kunai, but I waited sucking in the rhythm; becoming one with the test.

"Begin!" I said out loud and Kosuke faltered on hearing my words, throwing the pendulum into a wild swing, but it didn't matter. "two kunai" I struck both ends of the pendulum at once "Bird, Snake" forming my hands into seals in time with each knock of the cogs. "Four kunai" again I did the same "Bird, snake" Kosuke controlled the arm changing its speed and pattern but to no avail, he could not make me falter, I dodged all his projectiles effortlessly. "Six kunai. Bird, snake. Eight Kunai, Bird,Snake" The games speed advanced rapidly. "Ten Kunai, Bird, snake, Bird snake. Twelve Kunai bird snake." So much was happening that I was able to wipe the sweat off my brow without thinking and yet still keep in pattern and avoid being hit. "Fourteen Kunai Bird Snake, snake Bird" Kosuke put a fierce effort into slowing the pendulum enough to return the arm back to the cog it just came from, but his trickery could not fool me and instead increased my attack. "Sixteen, eighteen twenty. Snake Bird" The game now placed in reveres with the arm moving right to left instead of the left to right I was used to. Still I remained strong. "Twenty two snake bird" The arm was swinging erratically now and Kosuke did something else I did not expect.

Just as I was about to call out twenty four, Kosuke called out another number instead "Twenty three…" and so it went, and my brow beaded profusely with more sweat, the head ache coming back.

I was determined however. "Twentry eight. Snake Bird" I said by mistake and now had to remember that I should have said twenty six. "Twenty… eight, Snake bird" I smile overcoming that hurdle too. "Thirty Snake Bird! *Click" I clicked my fingers to my accomplishment; there was nothing in my hands to throw but sound. "Oh man I just want to carry on, this was fantastic Kosuke!" I jumped down from the log, huffing breathlessly only now realising how exhausted I was mentally and physically.

"Indeed that was quite the accomplishment Argies" Maruboshi came over to my side to make sure I was alright. "Have a short break and in a moment we will return back to the task, three more times will prove you have mastered this technique."

I huffed at how tireless his training was but smiled slyly "I look forward to it" confident that I could make it happen.

…

We had a short meal before continuing, but at the end of four, five, six more goes at the mechanism I was satisfied that I could focus my Spiritual energy.

"Ok there is still time in the day, I'm ready to take a crack at that Physical test too Maruboshi…" I paused for a moment reconsidering, but then I thought of something else to contradict my reconsideration. "Maruboshi, tell me. As a Drifting in Mist Wandering in Winds ninja, do you sleep often?" It was in part a trick question; I wanted to test if he really was a kin ninja.

The old man smiled with a glint of wisdom in his eye, he knew in truth what my question was "Agh yes it is always good to retest the loyalties of new acquaintances, yes indeed in this shinobi world there is little you should trust and I do not blame you for it. Accusation is how we survive, especially when we are the Drifting Wanders of the Wind and Mist." His smile lingered but he remained silent.

"You still didn't answer my question?" I tilted my head mockingly. We had taken up sitting opposite each other from the fire, relaxing our postures after the torrent of exercises. I looked at Maruboshi through the flame's orange blaze, his eyes did not lose their trained focus on me. He as well as I, we were both being cautious of new company. "I asked the question, which means I already know the answer." I steered the interrogation, admitting it was what it was; an accusation.

"Indeed and very well. You have already shown you know of the secret technique of our people" He was talking of my Gentle Breeze technique, taught to me by my guardians in the forest of death. "It is only right that I return the favour." He lifted his arm and a dark green mist fading into black smoke waved off it. "It is why I am known as a survivalist expert, our heritages secret protects us from harm and similarly our custom of placing stones in our sleeping reinforces the chance that we will be awake to confront the attack. It is why we can survive where others do not."

I gulped suddenly because of seriousness in his tone, but then an interest caught my eye and distracted me from the mute mood. "Why is your chakra breeze green where as my breeze is purple?"

"That Argies is your chakra's colour, the colour of your soul and body combined." I frowned at Kosuke's words because they were beginning to sound like some Zen hocus-pocus. He clarified to alleviate me of my scowl. "Every individual's chakra is different; to a chakra sensory ninja each chakra signal is as unique as a person's face. This is how they identify friend from foe and how they track their targets down. Depending on the sensory type they can in essence hear, smell, feel and see your chakra. To the Byakugan, patterns are seen. To the nose of a skilled Inuzuka dog and common Aburame bug, they smell different. To the senses of a Ninja such as yourself they appear a different shade in colour."

I squinted at the old man. "I don't have any sensory abilities?"

"Most chakra Absorption ninja develop a sixed sense in identifying large sources of chakra, it is understood that this sense come from their regular immersion in other people's physical and spiritual energies." My ears perked alarmed by Kosuke's words, it sounded great but yet at the same time it felt like he was accusing me of a crime. "When absorbing the chakra of another ninja, your own chakra changes as their unfamiliar chakra mixes with yours; temporarily creating a hybrid combination of the patterns, colours, feel, sound and scent of your chakra. This will come in very handy for you in the field if ever you are being tracked by Shinobi, when you absorb another ninja's chakra you will essentially change your chakra identity. Still this would not fool a skilled trackers unit, who will quickly adapt to your altered chakra signal."

"Ninja chop sticks!" I shrilled with elation "Tell me more!"

"Hm hm hm" Maruboshi laughed and I leaned in eager to learn more about how great my abilities are. "I feel we have rested enough and it's time to continue with our training."

I beamed at the singular fact that he said 'our' training; I felt a part of something… I felt like he and I were family now, and I welcomed the comfort in that presence as our atmosphere returned again to training…Our training.

…

This time the task was boldly different from the challenge of Spirit and mind, or as I punned in my head, Bolder-ly different. We walked down to the bottom of Kosuke's home, where Kosuke picked out a bolder for me, right at the bottom at the opening where I met him. Big, heavy and not completely round or smooth.

"Ok…" Kosuke began, the sun had just started its end cycle and was beginning to set. "I want you to push this boulder up the hill to the my fire place. Without using your palms for you will be using your hands to hold the seal of Confrontation (Earth Seal)."

My forehead instantly creased to the point where I could see the bulge of knotted skin between my eyes. I was looking at my own frown. "How do you want me to do this? I could create a leverage system and get it up there by tomorrow."

"No!" I was taken aback by the blunt answer. "The task is simply as I have said it is!" Maruboshi's words were very direct and now I felt the sudden urge to call him sensei, yet rebuke his commands.

"But sensei…"

"Did I hear something?" Sensei Maruboshi seemed infuriated by my hesitation and I feared I might have done something to offend him. The worry began to build in the pause he provided and I sooner found myself at the task rather than saying another word.

The boulder was larger than me, wider and aggressively heavier. I felt like it was slipping back more than I was pushing it forward, but it was going forward I noticed with my eyes bulging both out of effort and surprise. Still, 'it is too much'. I stopped for a moment and felt my knees buckle the instant I took a break.

"Stop! Rest!" Sensei Maruboshi's words came out severe, finding my ears and striking me without any idea of whether it was an order or a reprimand. Panicking I dived into pushing my bolder up the hill, it is better for him to think me disobediently hard working then defiantly lazy.

This torment of my body failing me and my mind panicked to force its labour, it reminded me of my guardians training. Maruboshi was showing his true colours as a Drifter in Mist and Wanderer in Winds.

Huffing and gritting my teeth, I pushed my boulder while foaming at the mouth. I felt the veins and arteries in my body bulged as every measurement of my being gave out its all. It was not enough, my muscles pressed so hard that they felt like steel slowly growing hotter in the forge that was this challenge. The joints of my bones quacking and making my limbs tremble. My sweat dripping from my body in layers, now ceasing as the well ran dry. All of this but the stone was still moving.

"My stone is still moving forward Sensei" I groaned, "The earth is still walking backwards!" and laughed hysterically.

With my body refusing to produce any more sweat, the moisture that still remained on me steamed off like vapour. Holding the Confrontation seal that triggered my internal will of physical energy, I kept pushing even as my body grew hotter. I noticed in my unending exertion, that the heat made the pain in my bare skin burn away. Closing my eyes, listening to the bolder grind closer to victory, I couldn't hear myself think, I couldn't feel anything but the heat of my body. I was numb in the sense that I had become the machine instead of trialling myself against one. My chakra enhanced strength putting each foot ahead of the other. The flow of energy in me waning but the desperation enduring, I could not lose the favour of my sensei.

In spite of all of this, the task was not an accomplishable feat. I felt my base energy drop and the world around me suddenly become heavy as if gravity had abruptly doubled. "I cannot lose this." I told myself but my efforts to reawaken my body suffered me to fall under the weight of the Earth's atmosphere. Still, I kept my hands fastened together, bonded in my confrontation seal; forcing my mind to confront the boulder as my enemy. "Move!" I shouted at the chunk of Earth, "Get out of my way!" my voice shock but it shook with an anger, a driving force to break my will onto the world. Using my seal as a weapon I struck the rock with both hands and it moved, the effort not as harsh on my weakened body as pushing was. I struck again, "You will bend to my will" I stuck the rock again, moving it slightly. The earth skidding under its mass, the line drawn on the ground from where I had taken it "Move! Break from my path." The heat now transferred to my face as anger gripped my tongue and my stamina now transformed into hatred! "I will push you to the top of this hill, you will not defeat me!" I gritted my teeth, but it was a new expression, not exertion but fuelled by emotion.

"That is enough Argies!" I heard Kosuke's words like a bell ringing out in the night.

I pull out my head from behind the rock, the world returning again to my vision, blinking the amounting sounds and environment around me changed. It was suddenly dark, the night cold and the crack of the fire ahead of me told of my victory.

"What is…" I felt the cool winds and whispers of night birds and insect calls, spin around me and the world grow large in my sight.

…

"Hmm" I looked up at the inviting smile, his wrinkles told of a man who enjoyed his happiness. "Good to see you did not suffer damage through the trails" His words left his lips like smoke warning of a fire.

"I feel light headed" I got up slowly, a blanket was around my body which felt unusual cold. "I still feel light headed" I said expecting the feeling to pass on getting up.

"Hm hm hm" That eccentric laughter of the old man, a closed mouth laughing through the throat. "You take your orders well, I would have expected you to give up and come again another day."

"Well… " I looked at the fire pit, the flames were down and now the coals sat chided into red embers. "That's what you get when you take on an Ages as a student, my guardians accepted no failures" I hummed, trying to remove the buzzing in my head and a thought occurred to me. "It could also be my bloods' ability to hold more than what is expected of them, it could be I have more endurance than the normal human."

"hmm" Kosuke said nothing, it was a wise decision. I don't know why I referred to my blood like it was a person, 'them' instead of it.

"Well then, I should return home" I stumbled to my feet but then the dizziness overcame me and I found myself seated and my vision black.

"It is no trouble, please stay… you can leave in the morning when it's light enough for you to stumble your way home." I smirked to that image and the wrinkles around the smile in his eyes.

"Ha, you make me sound like a drunkard"

…

"His not at home?" Shizune bit her lip and held her clip board closer to herself. "I wonder if this confirms Hatari's suspicions… I better report this to the Hokage."

…


	20. Sealing Fuuinjutsu Explained

Getting home from my training with Kosuke, I couldn't help but feel excited for today. Today I was going to finally learn more about sealing arts. Quickly jumping out of my sweaty cloths and running warm water over my body, I couldn't help fantasize about Fuuinjutsu while I listened to the shower steam vistas of excitement all around me. Fuuinjutsu had always been surrounded with an air of mysticism. The fact that it wasn't taught in the academy made it all the more thrilling, and enthralled my desire to study and learn it. My guardians said that they would be granted more access to seals on receiving the rank of Chunin, regrettably they never had the chance but now I have that access. I myself haven't looked into the secret ninja libraries, Shikamaru told me he visited and found that it was nothing more than hand outs. That the library wasn't a tome of knowledge but rather instead of teaching it provided. Adding on to the seals you could use but not really teaching you how to add on to it. These things did not bother me, I stepped out of the shower with a smile on my face, they only made the gift of my guardian's 'Ages' scroll all the more valuable to me. I had an opportunity no other Chunin had, to learn Fuuinjutsu seals not just be granted assess to them.

I pulled the scroll out from the chimney dusting off the ash that had settled on its outer covering. The last time I looked at it I had reached a section where they spoke of hand seals which coupled with the types of Fuuinjutsu. While practising the hand seals Hatari had interrupted me for our mission together with Naoki, this time I had no fear of that and read into detail the purpose of the hand seals. Knowing that because of the allowance time between missions there would be no duty intermission and now I could relax and fully delve into the mystery of Fuuinjutsu.

The scroll read out:

There are various types of sealing constituents, of the most basic and most used is the Container seal. Manifested as a single circle, the container seal accepts one element and generates another. These container seals can be coupled together to create various types of constituents and bridged together elements from two containers can combine to form a new element.

Container: As mentioned in the introduction of seal constituents, is a single circle that accepts one element and generates another. The element generated by the container is revealed as the symbol within the centre of the container, those elements accepted by the container are any bridged to it.

Binder: A seal constituent which consists of two or more containers joining to form a new element, manifested as a container which is bridged to its donor containers.

Exception: A constituent which holds only one container yet accepts many elements in order to generate its new basic element or compound. This exception to the standard rules of energy manipulation results in a penalisation in the form of extra chakra requirements.

Barrier: A constituent which is manifested not as a circle but rather a shape of equal proportion, angle and dimension. Barrier seals consist of walls affiliated to a particular element which releases a charge that is equal and opposite to that of the charge of its opposing walls, cancelling each other out, thus creating an area of neutrality in which no element exists. When a foreign charge passes into its walls it adds to that of which ever elemental wall matches this new charge and triggers the seal. Therefor we can say that the seal is effectively off until a foreign charge activates it.

Capacitor: A constituent which consists of a single container which draws an element or pushes out an element. Unlike a normal container, a capacitor does not generate one element for the sacrifice and conversion of another but instead represses or expresses an element.

Seal: A constituent which locks away an element until the work/requirement of the seal is done, manifested as an empty container accepting in one element and generating nothing.

It was a lot to absorb in all at once and there is a lot of it I don't think I'll understand until I begin the process of making seals. I felt the eager smile fall from my face and my arms grow weak from my position on the floor examining the scroll on the table. I was a little fazed by the depth of knowledge my guardians had and weren't sharing with me, and by the technicality to the words written in this scroll. It felt out of my league, that is was a skill my guardians didn't think I could master and that the more I read the more the wonder of it turned into thwarting. Still the knowledge was there, and I would not be the fool to turn away from wisdom when she called me. Even if I don't understand it now, it is there for me to turn back to and look up whenever I needed it. I took a deep breath in and looked at the next set of diagrams and illustrations. It was the hand seals I was practising, new hand seals that had never been taught to us in the academy… because they were Fuuinjutsu hand seals. This fact flooded my vision with memories and I found myself thinking back through the recollections of a not so distant past.

That day when I came back from the Academy, Kinjo was playing in the sun and I felt so young back then, when Anisue told me that they had registered me for the Chunin exams.

I was so baffled and frightened, how would I survive who would be my team? My Aunt and Uncle were there and despite their hard nature, they supported me and believed I could do it; I believed in my ability.

When I was interviewed by Sakura on the interview retake, because they didn't interview me during the Chunin exams since I was an unknown ninja, Sakura expressed her feelings on my growth. That I had become something more because of the trials of the written exam and forest of death, that even though I lost to Neji I had become Chunin; and gained strength through my frailty.

The message sent by Kinjo, the scroll that unfolded and burnt into an apparition of my guardians last words to me. 'Learn from the leaf while they still value you as a friend, then come to us when you are stronger'; Learn to be stronger.

All these memories taught me that I should believe in my ability, gain strength through my frailty and learn to be stronger, and that brought the wicket half smile back to my lips.

I read on through the scroll and it visited a word that rang a bell in my head, but I just couldn't scratch the itch of where I heard it before.

The eight Trigrams; the fundamental principles of reality:

Chakra and all the elements of creation and existence are composed of Yin and Yang; Opposites. Like the five basic elements, all energies have an opposing energy which is equal in strength and opposing in nature; Water and fire, light and darkness, life and death. In all of these opposites there is only one true principle of all realities; the eight Trigrams or the four forces of yin energy and the four forces of Yang energy. These forces coincide with the five basic elements but are not limited to the five basic types of chakra, they governor the movement of chakra and are the basic building blocks of seal creation.

strengthens it

penetrates it

withdraws from it

stills it

invites it

moves it

clings to it

releases it slowly

These were the eight hand seals I had to learn, the eight ways of manipulating chakra in seals. They had a further understanding next to each of the hand seals and I formed my hand into each one as I practised them out loud.

" , palms together fingers in temple formation"

" , palms together index finger curled in, other finger temple formation"

" , index and ring finger curled in, middle finger little finger and thumb touching"

" ,index and middle finger curled in, others touching"

" , little finger and thumb touching, others curled in"

" , ring finger and middle finger curled, others touching"

" , middle finger curled, others touching"

" , index finger curled, others touching"

Ok from my understanding seals use the internal chakra of our organs; the chakra that our organs use and generate. When I supply a seal with chakra it in actual fact manipulates my body and through my chakra network gains access to the chakra in my organs to mix the different elements in them in order to create the desired effect.

AND!

With the constituents of seals I basically have a hand book of different instruction I can give to my body in order to produce the desired recipe of jutsu execution.

I read further into the sealing scroll and learnt more of the terminology until I was comfortable with it enough to use them in turn. Eventually I found myself speaking out examples that were only illustrations with no wording what so ever.

"The container of fire accepts only chakra and pours out only fire, hmm" I studied on, looking at an example of what the Ages scroll called a paper bomb yet didn't look anything like the standard ones they gave out. "The container of explosion accepts only earth and lightning and pours out explosion, hmm" I twisted my finger exasperated a little by the study but with the frown lifting from my brow I slowly began to develop and understanding. "Uh… When lightning and Earth mix, it results in an explosion. It's just like when water and fire mix, it results in steam, they creating a new element… but now"

I retrieved a paper bomb from my discarded ninja pouch, I was going civilian style today, holding it up next to the illustration. They didn't look anything alike, only one similarity remained. The centre container was still explosion. Suddenly the epiphany came to me with the snap of my fingers. "This must be an exception seal." I looked back and read it out loud. "Exception: A constituent which holds only one container yet accepts many elements in order to generate its new basic element or compound." That made sense, paper bombs were used by civilians too. Not everyone could use chakra and in fact not even ninja could use it all the time, which meant that a paper bomb needed to be versatile in execute. I studied the paper bomb closely, it had the symbol of fire and chakra on it, meaning it could be burnt in order to detonate as well as triggered by chakra.

Ok so we are getting somewhere; now let's see about some Fuuinjutsu seal creation. I think it's best to start by making a seal directly copied from this book. I still don't know what might happen if I make a seal incorrectly and since it uses chakra inside my body I don't think it would be anything good. I explored further along the scroll to where I remember there being a few Fuuinjutsu seals my Guardians either created or copied/stole, eventually I found something that sounded harmless enough.

Fire!

It was a seal for creating a small flame that could burn on any surface because it used chakra not wood in order to stay alight. It was used for starting campfires or light, that sort of thing, or at least that is what the scroll said.

I created the container seal on the stone floor, far far away from the table might I add, then I made the hand sign of fire which is tiger. The symbol of fire appeared in the centre of the container, now I needed to create the flow of chakra going into and out of the container. This required the hand seals of yin or yang, in the scroll it showed for this particular seal it required chakra to strengthen fire and fire to cling to whatever the seal was on. Now I hadn't looked into the formulas for how to power seals or for how long, so I tried the four seconds you use to pre-set the paper bombs for later remote detonation.

The mark on the ground at first did nothing, for a moment I felt dishearten that possibly seals weren't as simple to make as coping them down. Then the very centre of the seal began to burn, then the flame expanded outward and outward; the light engulfing the room in a bright blaze of orange and red.

…

Panicked Argies stood from his kneeled position next to the seal, it rapidly growing larger to take up the ground he had been on. The sudden growth of the blaze had taken him aback, he hurriedly rolled the Ages scroll and hid it away from the flames that crept ever nearer. Realising that he could not afford his home to burn or for this catastrophe to draw attention to him, he gathered his courage to oppose this unnatural flame. While the flame still burnt on the empty fuel source of stone and chakra alone, Argies swiftly brought his hands into action in the form of a pail of water. Dousing the fire the expected relief and calm did not wash away his panic, as the inferno steadily grew higher and more threatening. For a moment he stood, watching the flame lick at the nearby table and engulf more of the stone unendingly.

The principles of making fire spinning into his head like a world wind of confusion; fire needed heat, air and fuel to survive. He counted off the source of heat as being enough to sustain the fire as it singed his hair, the air in the room supplied him with enough breath to breathe and it dawned on him that the fire did not smoke or suffocate, the source of fuel was missing but that did not stop the blaze. Finally, he gazed into the fire as he stared into his mind for a solution.

"This is a seals flame it needs nothing but chakra to survive and I have already supplied it, the only resolution is…" He struck his hand to the ground creating another container constituent, pouring into this container his chakra so that it might generate water. Then forming his hands into the seal of phoenix he penetrated the blaze and bridged the container of fire to form a third container of steam. "Strengthened fire is doused by penetrating water!" He formed the seal of confrontation and supplied his new Fuuinjutsu with chakra, four seconds later, the blaze erupted in a cloud of steam emanating from the epicentre of his binder seal.

He vented his relief in laugher and wiped the collective of mist and sweat from his face, and not a moment later an alarm of alert panic rung at his heart.

*Knock Knock Knock*

…

My living room was covered in steam and everything was either damp or hot, and there was someone at the door! What could I say, what will I do… how do I pretend that I didn't almost burn down my house in an unnatural fire?!

…

Argies opened his door with a mop in hand and a bucket not too far off. "Neji!" He exclaimed near slipping from the jolt of surprise and wet floor. "What are you doing here?" he gulped, his skin turning pale and his ears redden for shamed to be mock cleaning when Neji the astute shows up.

"Argies" Neji squinted passed him at the mess he was poorly trying to hid. "It has come to my attention that you have continued our lessons of leaf walking… without me?" His expression did not change or falter from its brooding calm, but it was clear that his meaning was offence and he glared forward to clarify that message.

Argies darted his eyes away from the attack as if the piercing sight would take advantage of his direct eye contact. "Yes" He throw the mop into his home and shut the door so that they both stood outside. "I admit I have been practising with Naruto without you, yet it is only because the Uzumaki persists."

Neji took his time in answering, staring down at the ground for a moment before diverting the offence from any party and instead defusing it. "'It is said a closed door offers no privacy from a Hyuuga', and, 'A close friendship offers no protection from betrayal.' It is the persistent that thrive and the vigil that prosper." He focused his eyes on Argies offering no forgiveness or pardon in an expression of request or proposal. It was a face that meant nothing yet said the terms of his words were a clear ground that could be planted with any crop. He was giving Argies the chance to decide what became of their relationship as friends.

"Neji" Argies felt the moisture in his eyes well around his lids even though he did not know where the sudden compassion had come from. "I will not deny you and I will not cast aside your wellbeing, I would not have thrived and succeeded as Chunin without your charm and character to combat against in the tournament of the Chunin exams. I value your company for more than your talent, your wit or your ability to make time well spent. The fact that you are here brings me so much joy…" He felt his face warm as well as his heart as he lifted a hand to Neji's shoulder, like he did before to Sasuke though Susuke turned away that opportunity of friendship.

"Argies what is this admission…" Appalled Neji's stepped away from the hand rested on his shoulder. "You… your value me?" His lips twisted with disgust.

"Yes I do." Argies look at Neji and then righted himself on finding he had cupped his hands to his heart. "Come, I have said too much." Argies cleared his throat and took to step, not before locking his door. "I look forward to training with you, while Naruto is away"

…

We set the field out like Naruto had shown me, grading the ground with an array of leafs thickening to a gradient determined by the length of the area we had to work with. The first thickness was of small limber leaves and thus less likely to crunch when stepped on. The second was of slightly larger leaves… and so the degree of difficulty was lain out into segments of thickening leaves, with the fifth having twigs and the sixed other materials that would either crumble or snap under an imperfect control of chakra. The sun had reached its zenith but because of the time of year there was no heat to taint its welcoming light. The fresh grasses brushed under our soles to release the scent of an earthy forest of pine and aster.

"Neji!" I squatted down looking at the long line of leaves at an angle, measuring the degree of difficulty by the divisions I had set out in my mind. "I have already seen Naruto's progress, please." I outstretched a hand to the lane of leaves "Show me how you have progressed alone."

Neji, who had quietly helped not full realising the value of this method, stepped forward to begin his test. On to first there was no sounding from the leaves as he passed, second the same, third he struggled but pressed on to fourth and then fifth. Sixth he faltered and the twigs and pebbles in it could be heard breaking and grinding together.

"I have also made it only this far." I got up from examining the leafy ground under foot of Neji. "It is interesting, to study the earth below you as you concentrate your chakra under every step." Again I swayed my hands politely offering Neji the chance to watch me in his place, and he in mine.

"If I may Argies" Neji watched, with an irate eyebrow, from his position on the ground. "I see little point in this… training." He sighed, but then that sigh got caught in surprise with mystery and wonder written across his expression. "With each step, when entering new levels of difficulty, the area of depression caused by your chakra decreases" A smile found my lip to the joy in my friend's eyes and tone of voice.

"Ha, why yes so it does." I slowly neared fifth and sixth which I could never pass before. "As the leafy ground thickens it becomes more and more so like earth; soil, rock and compost. Meaning less of our chakra needs to be expended in order to keep our falls from breaking the surface of soft debry." I said this not knowing if my theory was even right, but I persisted passed fifth and stood on sixth to further my now justified theory. "There are less of the leaves to crumble in sixth, more air is filled with stone sticks and soil and as such this ground is in less need of reinforcing, thus less of a charge of chakra need be sustained under foot."

Neji stood from the ground "When I began my journey to meeting with you Argies. I did not expect any progress to be made." He offered out a hand to show his agreement with my being there, but I extended out another offer instead.

"Nope not happening!" I stepped off from the uneven ground and collided myself to his form, embracing my friend Neji in a hug rather than the shake of hands he expected. "I shouldn't have I guess, Agh… no need to kill me." I pulled out from the Kunai pressed in at my diaphragm. Embracing without warning was not something Ninja did, I guess an embracing is very threatening but I felt compelled? "Hmm, sorry, I don't know what came over me." I looked down and felt very guilty about myself.

"We should spar." Neji's answer made me worry and the single drop of sweat creasing down the side of my face showed it.

"I didn't m-mean anything by…" I stepped back on to the leaves, my muscle memory instinctively activating the chakra leaf walking art we were developing.

Neji stepped onto the leaves as well "Yes, we should spar on these leaves to test the effectiveness of this technique in battle." I looked down around us, the ground already had a good curtain of leaves about, bringing my eyes back up I noticed Neji still had his kunai out…. *Gulp

"Ok I see, just a friendly spar hey?" My question didn't go answered, so I pulled out a reserve kunai just in case. It was the kunai I always kept on hand, for reassurance, in the event something like this happened when it was my day off.

Neji flared his chakra and somehow added more leaves on the clearing of the floor without moving from his place. "Although it is a silent ability which will likely never be used for anything other than the silent killing techniques, it would be a proper test of our ability in mastering it to be able to keep it in control over our steps whilst in combat"

Neji was the first to move, throwing off kunai like a flash of lightning, he was always faster than me along with all of team Gai although I had never versed Tenten before… and yet she did throw me to the ground mercilessly when in her parents store, hmm. I stood my ground conserving my chakra to let Neji attack me, knowing he knew I could always activate my gentle breeze technique where he could only hit me when he did his special jutsu.

Collecting the steel that fell around me in my defence, I throw off Kunai swiftly. Finding my accuracy and speed had increased since Kosuke's training just as he said it would, concentrating with a single minded determination just as I had with that bolder. Jumping aside when Neji got to close and I feared I would not muster my genital breeze in time, I managed to tap a hand against him showing him I had a clear attack at his ribs.

I jumped away from my quickly pressing retreat into the tree line, and offered commentary on our spar. "Is your concentration lapsing because of the Leaf walking or has it been a lapse in your training which has led to this slack in your form." I jested curtly.

"You misread me" Neji's mouth curled at their sides. "I was merely testing my opponent" I looked off to where his eyes were. A kunai stuck from the tree I had just been at, a paper bomb hanging from it; thankfully not activated.

"A bit daring don't you feel Neji, I would be ambushed but you would be dead." I jumped ahead to confront him, but the Neji standing in the clearing dropped out of existence and a block of wood stood in its place.

Neji's voice projected from a place I could not determine. "The Hyuuga do not teach substitution justu because it is useless against the Byakugan." Kunai darted from the tree line and the real Neji appeared. "However, you are not a Hyuuga and I have learnt to forget about seeing myself as an opponent, instead I work with the advantages we have over you." Neji was speaking as a clan, it was oddly heart-warming now knowing that he was accepted among the Hyuuga despite being of the branch family. It was also obvious to me that his use of the substitution jutsu now, was because previously before he honed his skills only for vengeance against other Hyuuga; forfeiting any use in a substitution.

I tilted my head in congratulations. "Well that's one point to you than, and a point to our leaf walking ability because I didn't hear you leaving the clearing. Perhaps there is use for it in battle after all." My dreaded half smile reappeared and I cut forward with chakra speed. Diving my fist forward, I aimed a punch at his chest, but he avoided the blow effortlessly slipping through the arch of my attack. Even though my assault was unsuccessful, I did not lose heart because in truth I didn't expect to make contact with Neji, instead I expected him to hit me… he didn't.

"I have learnt from your abilities Argies." Neji announced a distance away from me. "It is not always wise to attack your enemies directly, and with your ability to retaliate with a counterattack grown stronger by receiving any enemy contact, I will find other ways of dealing with you indirectly."

"Huh" I thought out loud, and since it was just a spar I didn't mind admitting it. "That's going to be a problem for me, most of my strategies are built around being injured." I reflected through my thoughts for any hope of disrupting Neji's counter strategy, but then I realised... "I guess that is what sparring is good for, I would hate for this to be a real fight only to realise I'm out matched." I cut the palm of my hand lightly; it wasn't good to be such a hematophage for a mock fight even if I did love the sight of my own blood, especially when someone else was covered in it.

Neji smiled and I think for the first time that it looked to me to be a genuine smile, not a smirk or a jeered humour but just a smile. "I have heard Shino say it to be good to express your worry to a friend." He pulled free another kunai from his pouch. "But I highly doubt he meet his words to be thought of when battling said friend." He approached and for once I had no idea what my next course of action was going to be.

"Life blood Siphon Jutsu!" I leaped forward breaking the gap between us, extending a palm I surged my hand with chakra sending blood spraying out in a fine mist.

Neji on the other hand, not being able to avoid the molecules of blood in the air, instead formed into his rather special and coincidently named technique "Eight Trigrams, Palm rotation!"

I immediately stopped fighting, "Neji?" I called out. The bubble of Neji's jutsu agilely coming to a stop with Neji crouched, his hand held high in the technique. "What is the eight Trigrams, do you know?"

"You speak as if you know" Neji's words came out stern, the smile on his face set into his neutral mask once again.

I kicked at a pebble on the ground to divert my eyes away from his scowl. "No… ergh, I've just always wondered is all." I tried to keep my voice cherry but in truth I felt shaken that he might find out, that this might be the deciding point that tipped the balance and finds my head on a pike.

"I suppose I could tell you a little." Neji cast his eyes about and I felt the heavy sense that what he was about to tell me would be wise to keep secret. "The eight trigrams are derived from the four states of yin and yang chakra. It how the Byakugan user is able to release chakra from all their tenketsu in order to develop the palm techniques, but it only possible for the Hyuuga for no other ninja clan has ever been able to perform it."

"Ten-ketsu?" I broke the word down as it felt odd in my mouth, bringing a buzz to my lips in how unfamiliar it was.

Neji noticed my disassociation to the word and his shoulders shook an apparent ease of a tension that hadn't been there before. "Yes, these are the pressure points we Hyuuga use in order to control the chakra networks in our enemies bodies. I had thought you would know some semblance of it since your ability, 'the gentle breeze' show many similar characteristics to my rotation."

I thought back if I had ever mentioned the name of my technique to him or anyone, the side of my lips quivered a smile. "You read the newsletter article about me?" following after the interview retake, I remember the article they posted on our abilities, I was utterly shocked that they listed them according to versatility and weaknesses…. So bad for a ninja.

Neji shied away a smile stepping closer to me since we had been talking over quite a distance, still in the mode of battle. "Yes it was quite the article in the Hyuuga family, many were 'interested' in you and your families abilities." I tried not to think on what that meant and the possible implication of the Hyuuga family as the ones responsible for my guardian's disappearance.

I bound my cut palm into a fist, sealing the wound that was still dripping faintly. "Neji, I would like to know more about controlling my yin and yang natures. I recently found it has something to do with my abilities, but not my gentle dance which is the actual name of that technique." I hummed with the back of my left hand pressed against my lips as I bit a way the pain in my right, waiting for Neji's answer.

Neji took time in his answer but eventually he turned his head up and glazed into my eyes with his lavender washed pupils. "There is little I am willing to teach. As a branch member of my family I do not know which of our arts are forbidden for those outside the Hyuuga clan, but I do know that yin and yang are not limited to that of the Hyuuga and have a basic knowledge known to all." With that he sat down on the ground with his legs folded and his hands formed into the confrontation seal.

I planted myself on the ground in front of him, folding my legs to match his and my hands to confront his seal with the same.

"Yin and Yan," Neji began the lesson with his tone thick with wisdom. "These are the principles of ascending and descending natures." Lifting an open hand to demonstrate a raise and lowering that hand to show a decent. "All elements have an ascending nature and a descending nature. When one masters only one aspect of an element, they can form a new jutsu entirely. This is what is responsible for the palm release, we are able to release all yang and all yin energies into a force field that repels every nature and all techniques"

"..." I stared forward at Neji's closed eyes puzzled as to what he was talking about "Does that mean when you are in that orb of chakra, not even Shikamaru's shadow possession can get you?" I wasn't sure if I was anywhere close to the truth, but I was pretty sure no one could avoid something as intangible as shadows.

"Yes that correct." Neji opened his eyes and they startled me for some odd reason, I kind of felt like he was in a trance and I didn't expect him to be so alert to my staring at him.

"But how would… ergh, how would someone like me learn to use yin or yang alone?" I twisted my lips and placed a hand on my knee while staring up at the canopy of trees above us, trying to find a better way to ask my question. "How could I strengthen my ability to focus yin and yang?"

"That is something not even a Jounin could tell you" Neji hummed for a second and I eagerly nodded my head for him to continue on. "I do not know how to express this but I feel your ability to release chakra in your gentle breeze, is somehow connected to yin energies… although I can only say this as an inkling because your chakra breeze is too slow a release to be distinguished from Natural chakra." I squinted at him and cocked my head. "When I used my Byakugan in the tournament, I was only able to see your chakra dropping rapidly. I could not see anything of your chakra breeze which is why your blood jutsu caught me so off guard. Your gentle breeze is unique in that it cannot be seen even by my Byakugan, just like I cannot see the other yin natures when they are indistinct from natural chakra."

"Huh, well that's an advantage." I thought about it, how I could use this new insight to form strategies that could counter Neji's counter of avoiding direct contact. Then I thought of something else. "Does that mean all yang natures can be seen by the Byakugan?"

Neji Stood from the ground and offered me a hand to my question. "I suppose since I have told you this much, I can confirm, yang natures always take the form of an augmented change in nature and become physical embodiments of that change." I took his hand and stood up with his aid, just as I believe I had aided him in augmenting a change in his nature.

The time had grown late and the sun had tipped its self on the horizon. Neji cast his gaze off to the distance now noticing the dim light to the world. He turned back to me and I felt an absents as if his presents was already missing.

"Thank you Argies for sparing time for my lesson" Neji's gratitude wrinkled my forehead with confusion to whether he was speaking about the leaf walking or of his teaching on yin and yang. "I have a council meeting with the rest of the Hyuuga to attend."

"Thank you, I likewise enjoyed the lesson" I bowed politely and was rushed in with an embrace, but before I could be stunted by the sudden show of affection, my heart started racing for a different reason.

"The Hyuuga family is investigating you Argies Ages by order of the Hokage." I gapped to Neji's voice at my ear, his words petrifying my body. "You should hide all your scrolls below ground or else a Hyuuga might read them, we rarely look below for secrets." I gulped and then in a burst of speed Neji was gone.

…

Argies hurried back home immediately, fearing that his scroll would be discovered and missing. He rummaged in the chimney looking for the scroll only to find his hand black and empty. He stood silently screaming at the open door, fearing the outside world would flood in. Quickly closing the door to stave away the feeling of venerability returned like a chilling cold piecing at bare skin, he stared back into his house as if it had become an intruder and he was now locked in. Feeling the weight of his mistakes crashing down on him, shattered like glass to the floor, his arms cast around his legs to rock away the pending dread. The panic swelling in his throat until he found himself choking on the agony, the lumping sorrows gathered, growing to suffocate him with regret. His breathing so fierce with terror that his throat began to burn raw and his mouth foamed and his body perspired. His eyes budged with an animal like horror, and he felt his senses lost to him.

Until!

He noticed the bucket of water and the mop he used to justify the moisture everywhere. 'Cause of the blaze'. He thought to himself, the fire which made him hide the scroll in a different place.

Hastily he picked himself off the floor and searched for where he had hid the scroll. Almost fearfully he pressed his hands into the hiding place, his fingers hesitating when finding what they searched for. He gently plucked the scroll from hiding and removed the outer covering to confirm that it was truly still there. It was…

Relieved but now lost. Where could he go that the Byakugan could not? Surly if they were watching his home they would be watching him too, at all times! Who could he ask for help, with this secret his guardians told him to tell no one about? NO ONE! He could confided in no one, he could trust no one with it. He couldn't summon Kinjo could he? They already knew of Kinjo because of the Chunin exams, surely it would not be a revelation for him to summon Kinjo in his home?

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Kinjo entered into existence on the touch of Argies hand. The cat like creature looked startled to be summoned in the home, and the fur on its back stood on end on gathering the state of Argies.

"Crr!" The cat like creature arced its back as it hissed. "Why have you summoned me here and from where does this trepidation arise?" the summons ears flickered about to sounds Argies couldn't hear, which only made his nerves more on end.

"Quickly Kinjo, take the scroll… I'm being watched" Argies looked round, as if saying those words would make more eyes peer his way.

Kinjo puffed a pouch into existence, hanging from the cat's side. "Place it in here, where it can only be unsealed by your hand." Once the deed had been done Kinjo looked at the distress in Argies and bowed solemnly to perhaps the last time he would see this child of Ages alive, before puffing out of existence.

Argies hands shook, alone and afraid, he crashed to the floor. He had no prospects of hope for his future, the salty tears of his sobs only reminded him of what bitter times he had ahead.

…

The next day Argies realised he could not walk about like he was guilty of anything, and he certainly could not give in to his depression. He had plans to work through, and the first agenda on his list was to find and form his team. He spend most of the night overcoming his instinctive erg to find a place of hiding, but when he had settled his pains he found a new determination take over these shallow concerns. His driving force was never to be afraid but offended; he was not in the wrong, 'I am not the one who should apologise' he reaffirmed in himself. That he was not the party at fault, that he was not a spy and they should not be so mistrusting of his loyalty. As ignorant as he knew it was, it was a comfort to him and a powerful motivation that spirited all his actions to progress ever further to prove his believes as right.

His first target was the crystal user, her family home was marked out on her ninja profile and she was the most likely to be of use in his team. Making his way over to her home, Argies made sure he was fully equipped with his ninja gear. Neji's spar caught him off guard on his off duty day. He did not want to be found unprepared again, especially not now.

On approaching the crystal user's home, Argies double checked the street address and home number. His concern rapidly doubled on hearing the number of shrills in laughter and play. He was confident he had reached the right house, but now his assurance swayed to whether the ninja file was accurate or not. Still he made his bargain to follow through, he must check who is home and where might he find the crystal user.

"*Knock Knock Knock*" Argies struck the wood of the door rather hard, determining that the volume inside the house must be much louder from behind the door "Hello!" he called.

The door opened and a tall man stood blocking the way. "Hello, and who might you be?" The man asked staring down from his height at Argies who now felt very small.

"Hello, I'm looking for…" Argies could not help put stare past the man at the three elderly boys playfully fighting in the background. He shook himself and continued with business. "Do you know where I might find Hakari?" Because in Argies mind she couldn't possibly be living here, this place seemed to him to be some sort of wrestling club and not a home.

"Hakari!" The man called back inside the house. "Your boyfriend is here!" he then walked away down a passage.

"What! No…" Argies instantly flustered by the accusation, pressed a hand on the door frame and shouted in back after the man. "I'm not her boyfriend!" This roused the attention of the three elder boys who shot evil eyes at Argies while huffing and dripping with sweat from their games.

Argies froze and the eldest boy approached. "So you're our sister's boyfriend hey?" he leaned an arm against the door frame, his armpit reaching the height of Argies face.

"No, I didn't say that!" Argies protested holding up a fisted hand in annoyance.

Another of the boys approached "Hey, no need to get so upset little guy." He reached out and ruffled Argies unkempt hair, much to Argies repudiates who turned tomato red.

The last of the elder boys took up the space of the entrance. "Arrr look at that. You've made him twice as cute." Argies inhaled a breath to the impertinent remark.

It was in that moment when Hakari descended the stairs to the right of the entrance, her mother following after her daughter. Argies mixed emotions turned into bafflement once he realised that all these people were only one family. His mouth hung partly open and without thinking he rested a fist to his chin in thought.

Hakari squeezed past her brothers and then pulled back when recognising who it was "Hey its…" she refrained from her confusion when she noticed he too held a similar expression. "…And there is more when they're not on missions." Recognising the shock on his face as one most guests adopt when meeting her family. She chased away her brothers at the fan of her hand and her mother and father took their place instead.

Argies astounded at the number in this one family, is so utterly shocked that his thoughts resound in their explanation. Hakari's farther spoke first. "We realise that there is a standard of two children per a family…" he spoke with his hands, showing a shining embarrassment to how long Argies held his incomprehension.

Her mother smiled warmly , patting a hand against her husband's arm, she continued "We just really wanted a girl." she concluded and Argies inclined his head almost involuntarily to the remark.

"Mom, dad… let him talk." Hakari looked up at her parents whose expression began to show a mute offence to Argies speechlessness. "Why are you here?"

"Forgive me" Argies amended. "It is rare to see a family that celebrates life so well." He cleared his throat, of his flattery, to take on more of a formal address. "I am Argies Ages and if I may I would like to script your daughter into my team."

"Well." Hakari's father said rather mundanely, not convinced by Argies words of flattery. "You will have to ask my daughter that question."

Hakari's warmed her hands to the chill in the air, the awkward silence replaced by such an unusual request. "It's ok I can handle him from here." She said to her parents stepping forward and forcing Argies off the door step.

"Very well honey, just shout if you need us." Hakari's mother said closing the door behind them.

Hatari took a breath in and out, her chest heaving and her lips turning cherry red. "What's the catch?"

Argies shock his head. "No catch, I've been scripted under a sensei but without a team." Ascertaining that it wasn't really an explanation he hesitated and continued further. "Ergh… I want a team, should I say. I have been told I will be able to learn under my sensei but I feel little value in training alone. Joining me on this team will mean you will no longer be an inter-village ninja, you will be freed from D rank missions and we will be able to fight together on missions."

"Wh-ha-where do I sign" She laughed like the bemused wind had been knocked out of her. "I'm sorry its just that this is too good to be true, who gave you the authority?"

"Na, complicated" Argies dismissed feeling at ease now that her brothers and parents had disappeared. "Why don't we try a trial period, I don't know what you might be capable of that's not part of your ninja file."

It was just then that a messenger hawk flew overhead calling all stand by Chunin to the mission desk.

Hakari hears the call too and arcs an eyebrow at Argies. "Shouldn't you be going? In my mission to detain you they labelled you as Chunin, but after your capture I have my doubts." She curled a smile.

"It was too easy wasn't it." Argies reflected her smile back and asked a likewise question. "Are you coming?"

Hakari jumped in her place. "Will they allow it?" straightening to attention.

Argies leisurely made sure his kunai pouch was strapped to his leg before answering "I'm a Chunin aren't I, I can script whoever I want." He cracked his knuckles showed an air of dominance over the Leaf he didn't really have.

"So cool" Hakari toyed "Hang on I have to get my chakra!" she ran back up the stairs she came down from.

"Huh? What do you mean get you chakra!" Argies called after and when she returned a moment later he translated it to. "…Your big rock?"

…

With Hakari's child sized rock strapped to her back, Argies leapt off with his duo to the mission desk. Flashing his ID card to the guard at the entrance of the Ninja Academy, he made his way in with Hakari in toe. This would be the first mission he received an assignment which wasn't given to him from the Hokage's office. Since the details were unknown to him, he knew to report here instead of directly to the Hokage.

The room they entered was expansive, with wide open spaces and six high ceilinged windows. Argies tried not to look as if this was the first time he had entered the room, but he couldn't help gazing up at the Kanji saying 'Shinobi' on the ceiling and the print on the mission desk which said 'Mission assignments this way'. His line of sight was interrupted by a not too impressed Hakari who had picked up on his bewilderment; he smiled shyly to the remark on her face.

The mission desk was reserved for real ninja, and not the inter-village ninja that Argies was previously. Inter-village ninja were ninja who either failed to find a sensei willing to train them, or had failed the test of their sensei. Argies recognised that it was Hakari's first time too. She, like he, passed all the tests of the Academy but was unable to find a willing sensei who would partner her with their team. This inspired Argies further; that he would find her a squad, that he would be the squad formed from the inter-village ninja who others deemed insignificant.

At the mission desk were three Academy instructors Argies recognised and two officials from the council. The Hokage wasn't there but Argies could understand that she wouldn't always be there in order to hand out missions, even those called to by messenger hawk.

One of the instructors stilled the air with his voice as Argies and his companion approached the desk "I assume you are a Chunin to be entering here after the Hawks call?" It was Suzume, one of the ladies responsible for teaching the Konoichi how to pass themselves off as normal women when in disguise or in enemy lands.

"I recognise them" Iruka interjected light heartedly while Argies stammered with ire. "That one there, ergh, took a class with me last year I think. Argies wasn't it?"

Again before Argies could speak another of the instructors interposed their insight. "Yes I recognise that one." Daikoku, Argies second year Instructor who dealt mainly with inter-village ninja training yet didn't identify Argies immediately on entry. His teachings weren't to develop his students into better ninja but instead to help them settle into being a low grade D-rank Shinobi for life. "I also remember his role in the tournament. Hey, didn't you lose?!"

Argies felt his words fail him and his throat seize up, but on looking at the hope die in his team mate he directed his attention back to the desk. "Ergh… I suppose I did lose, but I still attained the rank of Chunin." Unconvinced the Shinobi behind the mission desk said nothing, so Argies spited their revolt. "My flank jacket and ID card both mark my rank. In fact I am on par with you in rank." He stood defiant, folding his arms, and it was clear to them the Shinobi in front of them was a Chunin.

"Very well, let us begin." They looked from one to another before breaking to open the mission assignment. "Get me the ninja profile of Argies Ages and…?"

Argies stepped forward to clarify. "I would like to script Hakari for this mission, I believe she is capable." He handed out her ninja profile which he quickly unsealed from a scroll, before stepping back in line with Hakari.

Suzume reaffixed her glasses taking the profile from Argies. "Are you sure? You haven't even heard the mission details yet."

Iruka handed her a copy of Argies profile. "Now Suzume, give Argies a chance. I'm sure he knows what he is doing; besides the mission is probably over by now."

"WHAT!" Hakari blurted but then straightened and remained silent.

"Very well let us conclude this assignment." Daikoku said, a stocky ninja wearing a flank jacket with a bandana over his head. "Argies Ages and Hakari Kessho, you have been called here to complete a B rank mission."

Suzume, who was a lady with long curly hair, wearing a pink uniform and glasses, picked up a stack of papers and continued the assignment, "A little over an hour ago an unknown Shinobi attacked archive ninja and stole an artefact from the records room."

"…" Iruka who opened his mouth to speak, said nothing and instead looked to his fellow instructor.

Daikoku Held up a finger whilst reading through Argie's Ninja profile. "It says here you recently were given a medical ninja as a sensei, Tensue. Having read this, I understand that you are a Chunin and all yet I must ask." He took his eyes away from the profile to shift them on Argies. "Do you believe you and your team are capable of handling a B rank mission?" The doubt hung heavy in the air and the sense of their ability to perform the task, measured in the weight of the words and actions to follow.

Argies stepped an unsteady foot forward and his mouth hesitated, but then courage returned and his voice boomed with a confident prominence. "If you look at the missions assigned to me, you will see many of them are marked A rank and secret. I am not a ninja who turns away from danger or a ninja who isn't willing to inflict damage. All the missions that have been assigned to me, have been completed successfully."

Iruka concluded, "Your orders are to find and capture this ninja and retrieve the item or items he stole."

"Yes!" Argies and Hakari confirmed that they understood and with the snap of a finger they were off to the task.

…


	21. Pulling Rank

Hakari and I had only been out of the ninja academy for ten minutes but already it was beginning to feel like an hour of searching. We first went by the Achieves where they told us the thief had attacked a few ninja, there we were given a direction to where he headed off and a sketchy description. There after we were told by civilians and off duty ninja a whole collection of stories and directions that made little or no sense. To sum it all up, our progress had started from searching and dropped us off at lost. Still the wind blew by, stretching time and filling our ears with gossip and false leads, as we leaped over roof tops and chimneys.

"Sooooo…." Hakari casually called while we hung in flight. "How do you plan on catching this guy, if he hasn't already left the Village?" She kindly added her second verse under her breath.

"*Sigh" I felt the weight of our mission only add to me on that exhale. It was so important that we caught this guy, if only to rub it into the faces of those academy teachers. "Everyone has such a lack of faith in us inter-village nin." I whispered absentminded of the fact my words weren't alone to me.

"What was that?!" Hakari shouted over the clamour of crowds below us as we leapt over another break in roof tops.

I pretended my mind wasn't off the mission and responded to her earlier question. "I was hoping the Leaf village was capable enough to picking up on suspicious characters, and competent enough to do proper background checks." I slowed my pace and Hakari came to stop with me.

"Ya and these are the ninja who got promoted to Chunin..." I looked to Hakari as she spoke, her face was very unyielding in her argument yet the sunlight hit her cheeks to shine a flustered red that made me blush. "They get pushed into high-end positions because of their rank and yet they can't handle them, while we inter-village ninja can't even be signed into the Chunin games without a sensei or team." I had the feeling this meant she heard what I whispered but I chose to say nothing, I was too distracted by her elegant beauty. Although she was quite short for her age, and as a ninja being short meant you lacked many advantages and gained few, her voice spoke with the sweetest maturity.

Bringing my senses back into line, I looked over the village from our height on the dull blue tiled roof top we took our stop on. I gazed into the distance and the task spat in my face at how impossible it was. "I'm not a sensory type ninja, I haven't the ability to detect a henge, but surly if this thief is still in the village he must be in disguise." I raised my foot to rest it on the steeple of the roof, and leaned my arm to it to survey the distance. "He likely entered the Village in disguise, which makes me question the ability of our gate guards, or he entered the village with a fake ID card, or he…"

Hakari interrupted "Or if you give the village guard the benefit over all you doubts… He was a ninja without any previous offences, giving them no reason to suspect him." She had a point.

"It may be" I agreed with the input of my team mate, after all I shouldn't be the only one to come up with a plan. "Since we do not have an actual identity to go by, the thief could be anyone from the village or from elsewhere." I hummed in ponder over our next decision. "If I were hiding something from the Leaf Village, and I suspected they did not know who I was, would I stay in the Village?"

Hakari frowned but followed through with my new vantage point. "If he suspects that we know what he took, it wouldn't matter to him who we thought he was." I buzzed with questions to Hakari's insight to which she responded by furthering her explanation. "If the thief thinks we knew what he took, he probably has already considered the possibility of being tracked by whatever he stole. We have our tracker dogs and bugs which can sniff out and find the faintest of smells, the Byakugan users who can probably see what was taken, and the Sharingan which can see through henge's if he is in a chakra construct disguise."

"Huh" I slide a finger across my lip in thought. "Sasuke is in the land of Tea right now with Naruto, and since he is the only Sharingan we have-And well known-the thief is lightly in henge disguise." I let my expression brighten as optimism stuck me. "Which means he is probably still in the Leaf hoping for the heat to die down until he can pass by the gates without being molested."

"Why do you say that?" Hakari's voice perked on hearing the excitement in my own.

"You said it yourself" I arced a wicked smile at her because it was clear to me that having a team mate was already showing benefits. "Tracking ninja can identify a thief by the goods they steal. Which means right now, if my faith is not misplaced, the gate guards have tracking units stationed right next to them checking everyone who leaves." Hakari's face lit up and it was apparent she agreed, it was a good guess, and so I added. "They'll be checking goods and trade too."

With my mood on a high note, I watched the same mood slowly drop from my team mate's face. "Let's hope his intention wasn't to destroy these records that he stole, and that I can use my crystals to find him."

…

We completed another patrol around the village, making sure to stop by the most popular areas of social activity; Shops, public centres, libraries, and yes even the larger Leaf Village toilets. With Hakari placing the last of her markers I again reiterated my interest. "I've never seen or heard anything like this before, are you sure it will work?"

"It works but I…" Hakari planted another crystal in an inconspicuous place, she said before that she had concerns about people stealing them but I wasn't sure why just yet. "I can't really explain it, but I can sense 'things' near them. It's difficult to describe yet in a way I can feel them even though I don't really know how. Like when the hairs on your arm stand on end and you turn around to find someone staring at you, do you get what I'm saying?"

"No, that has never happened to me" I shook my head to the peculiarity of her 'Ability' even though I let her follow through with it, although now I was beginning to feel a bit sceptic.

"Whatever, just watch!" She hendged a pebble into a small man, a representation of our thief I believe, and brought it closer to the crystal she dropped into the public fountain. Then lifting up her arm she showed the goose bumps forming across her forearm on bringing the henge closer. She removed the hendge and her goose bumps disappeared.

"Wow that… proves nothing." The mock excitement in my face muted to the facts.

"You know what, leaving my crystals all over the place isn't worth this." Hakari reached her hand into the pond to retrieve her crystal, she visible shivered and on pulling her arm out I saw the same effect on her forearm as before due to the cold water.

Well that proves it. "See, that happened without a hendge!" I declared.

"That's because it wasn't mine… the thief must be nearby!"

"Really?" Before my question could be answered Hakari pushed passed me and into the low scatter of the crowds around us.

"No…?" She said to herself, holding out the crystal in her hand like a divining rod.

I can't believe her, does she really think she can 'feel' things with her crystal? "Why wasn't the crystal affecting you before?" I called out criticising the fact that she carries around a Big Chunk of rock on her back, but yet somehow a small piece of it has 'special powers'.

…

Argies followed unwillingly after his first partner on their test mission. A trial period meant to adjust her but now he could see how it played to his benefit in regretting ever thinking a team would be fun. Feeling his will was not his own as he reluctantly watched over her perform her 'special' technique. He considered whether picking her was the right choice, after all if he decided to form her into part of his team the decision would be final. The Leaf Village took the custom of forming squads very seriously; it was in many ways a commitment that bonded three members for life; a bond that nothing but death or betrayal could sever.

"This is getting ridiculous Hakari" Argies pulled at his partners clothing to slow her down as she followed an imaginary trail, however the response he received was equally grabbing.

Ploughing up dirt clouds, her steadfast pace came to a stop as a result of Argies added weight. "WHAT!" Hakari turned from her tracking to face the ninja she dragged behind her.

"Bleeding kunai!" Argies jumped to the red in her face "What's wrong with you." He statement the catalyst that cause her pot to boil over.

Grabbing a fist full of Argies clothing in return to his grasp of hers, she pulled him down to her height and vented "I was about to ask you the same thing!" her teeth gritted with steam clouds puffing out of her nose.

"I-I…" Argies blinked out the image in his mind of her rose red checks run asunder by the ferocity he faced now. Humbled by the change in authority he thought he held, he cleared his throat to speak again. "I-how is the tracking going, are we close?" he rushed to say, fearing he had little time to reason with long winded explanations.

As sudden as that, an eerie smile washed away the aggression on her face and concealed it once again with her cherry red. "He is somewhere down near the crystals in those areas" she pointed, circling her finger giving a general area among the heavily populated buildings.

"Oh I see" Argies politely inclined his head, as if he wasn't holding aside caution against a possible re-offense.

Following after Hakari he watched as she shook the chill in the air that was absent to him. Wondering if perhaps she was truly feeling something, he began to accept the possibility that this unheard of ability was in fact a reality.

…

"It's coming from over there" Hakari pointed and walked off, judging that it was best not to upset her again I followed ahead of her this time instead of from behind. "No, now it's over there" We turned to follow another crowd of people, weaving in and out among the masses.

"I guess" I said squeezing past a few members of the throng as I kept in step next to her. "That because ninja hounds and insects are after this guy… that he can't really stay in one place!" I shouted over the volume of chatter as people haggled over prices in the market place.

"He can't really ditch the artefact either" Hakari pointed off to a new direction and continued to speak. "If he thinks we know what he has, he wouldn't risk them finding it, leaving it alone for the sniffer dogs to tack it down."

"Assuming he wants to keep it" I chided.

"Wait!" Hakari held up a hand and I walked into it before stopping, so used to the flow in step after her.

"What" I jeered "I'm not being a sour pus" I smiled at her but the tick of her eyebrows told me I crossed some unseen line. "No seriously it was just…"

"Shut up you idiot!" I instantly pugged my mouth like I had tasted something very sour indeed "His here!"

Stunted I looked at the 'here' of where he was, it was a small restaurant with only five stools and five people seated. "What now?" I asked her, because she was clearly in charge of tracking in our team.

She stared ahead with a lost look on her face. "I don't know, they are all henged" then a frown crested her forehead and her hands settled to her hips. "What kind of an idiot uses a henge in a ninja Village just for the grub?" Looking to me she disclosed "I can't tell who it is, but a full body henge would raise more goose bumps"

"Sooo…." I folded my arms leaning back to stare up at the sky Shikamaru style. "Will we just have to play hot cold until you get a chill?"

"Maybe" starting from the far right she stepped behind the women seated on that stool.

"Hmm" I hummed "I would give it a breezy, not really cold three"

Standing behind the next seat she couldn't help yet stifle her laughter at how silly a game we were playing on a mission. Or maybe it was the chills running up her arm as I examined it.

"Uh?" I inspected. She looked at me eagerly, bubbling with excitement. "This is definably a four"

"A feverishly cold five"

"An winter chill six"

"Huh look at that… this guy gives you chills all over." She laughed to my jest but then coughed the laughter out her throat and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You're coming with us" The man just looked at Hakari and started some laughter of his own.

"And why would that be little girl?" he looked down on Hakari and I stepped back fearing the same reaction from her as she did me…

""

"Perhaps we could handle this in another way Hakari" I cracked my wrist nervously to all the eyes upon us, looking on embarrassed as Hakari pulled the heavy man by his arm seemingly trying to rob him of his seat.

"You ask too many questions" She pressed the words out of her mouth, struggling against the effort, the man's hairy arm dwarfing her small form.

Finally she succeeded, sort of, nearly falling over as the man stood up. "What is this about, does someone need me, who sent you?" Now standing up it was clear we weren't about to lift this guy up and carry him off, well not Hakari alone anyway. He was more than double our height and if I was to guess nearly three times our weight put together. His face was unusual, bearing a beard that was whisked outward giving the man a beastly appearance, but I guess not too suspicious since we have many foreign traders who come to the village.

I spoke up indirectly to the man, both reassuring him and giving him cause to worry. "I'm pretty sure we can't 'arrest' this man without at least some evidence?"

Hakari shot me a mute look of disapproval. "Did I stutter, you talk too much, and I've been doing this longer than you." She let go of his hand, already reaching back to her now baby sized crystal.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers and reaffirmed my command with the raise in my voice and pointed finger. "What do you think you are doing, you can't just cuff this guy for no reason?" I stood in her way, blocking her from the man behind me. She mouthed again, 'you talk too much', provoking a doubt in me. "Me? I don't talk too much besides we can't just tie the guy up we don't even know if he is the guy yet"

Hakari turned to her side to dart her eyes from me with attitude. "It obviously him, his got that criminal look" She moulded the crystal in her hands until they unveiled a distinctive jailors hand cuffs look. "I've been arresting people long enough to know when a guy is guilty"

Immediately I took offence "Hey I'm not totally inexperienced, I'm Chunin after all"

To which Hakari replied "Yeah like the Chunin I was speaking about before, pushed into positions they can't handle…"

Unexpected laughter broke out which was neither I nor Hakari's but the man's, who on turning we found to be far from our reach. "Great team work, good luck catching up." I felt his chakra shift, in the process of phasing out of existence, a chakra enhanced speed. Time seemed to slow in my grasp. My muscle reflexes instantly charging my hands with my gentle breeze, I latched onto him but without my blood I was unable to slow his escape. Faltering I suddenly realised 'that' was not going to slow him down, and just then in that moment I saw chakra blue crystal wiz past my face and latch onto the man's arms bringing them together .

The man was fazed, looking down on his shackles, to which Hakari declared "We have great team work!" She boasting a smile, and in a chakra bust of speed he vanished to that declaration.

"We are a great team"

…

"What was that?" Hakari asked Argies as they headed off in the direction her senses told her to go.

"What was what?" Argies responded not sure if her question was directed at him.

"I saw you do something with your hands before he disappeared, what was that?" She said again to the sound of the pitter-patter of tiles heard under foot as the rushed across.

"Huh?" Argies responded with interest in the note of his voice. "You must be the first person who has noticed that, it's an ability of mine. I am able to open pathways of chakra that send out a gentle breeze of energy, undetected, or so I thought."

"It didn't do anything… unless, did it?"

"It's an ability I'm still developing" He says, not wanting to bring up his dead or missing guardians, his family jutsu or his clans customs of teaching tools but not teaching hows.

"I understand" Hakari sympathised, a wink of understanding in her eyes. "I'm the only crystal user in the village, no one here knows what I am capable of; making it hard for them to teach me. It's one of the reasons why I haven't been invited to join anyone's team before."

"You are a crystal user? Huh I've read about them before in mythology, so that's what you are. I guess it would be asking too much if you can shoot thunder out of your eyes like some of the stories I've read."

"Really!" She giggled and then blushed for good measure. "You should introduce me to these books of yours …" Then the placard of emotions ceased and plain faced a question hung on her lips. "What does your ability usually do? I mean what were you planning exactly?"

"Come to think of it…" Argies came to a stop to ponder the question. "Maybe it will still work…?" He asked it of himself, 'Would it still work even over this distance?' and then he pull a kunai from his pouch and angled it to slash at his own wrist. Hakari Shrieked out but before her words could exclaim 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!', the jutsu make it clear. The moment the kunai pierced flesh, the blood lifted up and floated off to the current of his chakra breeze.

The blood did as not what the user expected, Argies recoiled from it as instead of its hunt of enemies blood it sought to bite at Ages. Attaching its self to his body, a tendril of red, the wisp of crimson now whipped at the air.

"What is that!" Her face hung in horror, his own burning with disdain.

"Tss… don't look so disgusted" He retracted from his team mate who rushed in to lock a hand around his open wound. The soft moment when their hands touched, the icy pain clamped shut by warmth enveloping his hand. In her palm, that moment pushed aside too soon before appreciation dawned, he yearned for it but now it was gone. "This is my ability; I am the blood manipulating ninja of the Leaf, and although this ability is new to me, I will not refuse my gifts because of the distaste it brings to others." He jilted himself and scorned his quick tongue, but he could not retract what was already said.

"What! Hakari shook her head in incredulity, and on a very different thought she asked. "You've, never done this before?"

"Correct, now let's find this guy and discover exactly what it can do."

…

Their tracking lead to the Village gates, where, there was no need for them to discover which of who he was. The thief, now with his disguise cast aside, stood a hulk of a man with short axes in hand and a grizzly beastly nature all about him. It was clear this was no ordinary Shinobi; he towered over the others, his huge pectorals exploded with dominance, his colossal size grinned fiercely with the intent to harm. A killing intent that radiated so primal with ferocity that the crowds vanished the moment he appeared. He stood there, baring teeth to the guards at the gate and the tracking units posted there to seek him out; his stance, open to attack because he feared none, his arms gripped with pending rage. He roared a battle cry and the air itself felt the impact in the depth of his voice, booming panic in the chests of those who could hear it, reverberating weapons and armour to tremble against each other and clang with fragility.

The Leaf guards and their tracking units made ready. Their hounds barked, their weapons drawn, their Shinobi face set so that no fears could creep in.

"You!" The word stretched out in the impact of his deep voice. "Shinobi of the Leaf. Surrender to me!" the inhuman quacking that extended from his throat, silence the dogs. "Raaaagh!" He thundered again when the trebling Leaf Shinobi, now holding fast against the coming winds, did not make motion to accept. "Join me my brothers" He shouted, but this time it was not to the Leaf ninja.

Two more beastly ninja took their place at the sides of the thief, their bodies paling by comparison yet still out matching the muscle of the Konohagakure ninja. Together all three roared and this time an unexpected thing happened, the hounds of the Leaf turned against their masters, growing wild their tame nature rotted away, savage sneers replacing their loyalty.

…

When we joined the battle already nine Leaf Shinobi were down; killed by the beastly brothers or by our own Village Hounds. The blood on the battle grounds thickening into mud against the earthly soil. Kunai, cloth armour and flesh, scattered across the way gate entering our village. I stood there looking around at the carnage about us, wounded ninja, dying Shinobi, casualties of this monstrous bandit who stole from the Leaf Lives as well as secrets.

"Send word to the Hokage immediately!" Hakari shouted to a man, who still shell-shocked by the loss of his comrade cradled the decapitated corpse. Removing himself from the dead the man took Hakari's words to task, listening to her command rather than her age.

"I have seen the dead before" I spoke my words as if they were not my own, whispered from my soul rather than my breath. "Shattered and beaten, bleed and broken, disembodied by death's lance… but then that was never Leaf Shinobi, they were never skilled men and women of war, they were only children like you and me." I looked to Hakari who remained composed but now paled to the vision of me. "I have turned from my blood, my wounded soul, and moulded the conquest of my enemy through the wading of my crimson hold. I have taken from their desire and now they will fold. Rue in my fulfilment, for vengeance is cold!"

"Argies, you cannot do this"

"Hakari, look to the dead and know that my will is right." I gathered more of what I needed, of what they spilt. "They would have wanted this; they who gave their lives for the Leaf deserve their retribution"

…

Argies summoned his will and using the Gentle breeze, gathered more of the blood collected from the dead. Filling the air red, the darkness pulled in towards him, as crimson clouds of mist settled on his skin to for new tendrils of blood mist jutsu.

Now with the quaking of eighteen lashing tendrils of blood mist, they set off to capture these slayers of men.

…

Licking the blood off their fur, I heard the twins discuss the recent battle. "Those Leaf shinobi spill their blood like cattle." They grunted among themselves.

"Weak, small and pathetic, see how their hounds were called to our might. The Leaf has weak will." They spat out their insults.

"We should return brothers, return to steal more secrets from these undeserving weaklings." Oblivious of the sacrifice, they sniggered like weasels.

"Yes! Return brothers, return to rip more flesh from their hides. Nehaha-nehaha"

"Enough!" I turned to confront them. "The prey fought well" They coward in reverence of my dominance. "Never show disrespect for animals who fear the beasts they fight."

My twin brothers shrank "Yes brother" they said in unison.

I sniffed at the air and snarled at their stink of fear. "Come now brothers, we have much to celebrate… and your pale skins make my mood sour and my throat bark with reprimand"

" "

"Tell us brother, tell us of the scroll you took from the Inuzuka clan."

"Such secrets are hidden from their own people, I could not find it with their clans men, but I found other scrolls on taming the beasts they keep. Found in the Ninja archives." I retrieved the scrolls I took and showed them the three I had selected explicitly for my brethren. "Kuma" I pulled an arm around my brother hugged him close. "Take this scroll of the great dire wolf, who is known for its abilities in shadow melding." To my other shoulder I took his twin. "Tora, take my scroll of the great white hawk, whose powers of thunder master even those of legendary technique."

Together we laughed with joy for the catch we had caught; this feast of knowledge will make us proud beast masters and feared warriors.

"Kemono!" My brothers looked up at me with concern in their dark eyes.

"What is it brothers?"

"You have gifted us such powerful training scrolls, but what scroll did you save for yourself?"

I grinned, savage toothed and with wisdom in my eyes, I knew what my brothers truly asked of me. "Do not be so… quick hearted to cast concerns for your strength, I would not hurt my brethren by giving them weak pets." I retrieved the scroll I took for myself. "Nor would I fault them for fearing my loyalty. I have selected an animal that complements those of your own, and gains momentum through our strengths and magnifies our beastly natures; I have selected the Dark Bear who shows loyalty to only one master throughout its life time. HAHAHAHA!" We laughed together, my brothers bending to my will laughed uneasy not knowing where my mirth traced from. "Wolf kills Bear, Bear kills Hawk, Hawk kills Wolf. With this combination there is no animal that we together should fear. Wolf is swift and its teeth sharp, it is able to overcome the strength of Bear and kills without being hurt. Bear is tough and its muscles powerful, it is able to kill hawk with one blow. Hawk is cunning and its eyes foreseeing, it is able to steal wolf from the earth only to send wolf plummeting back down."

Now they understood so now again we laughed together as masters of the Beasts I picked for them, yet with the change in wind I and my brothers sensed the great tide of blood coming.

"We have been followed"

…

They sat in wait for those who pursued. They sat in wait for those who they elude. With dark axes, crest in blood, with happy faces masked in mud. They hid in wait, to disguise the trap they included. They hid with bait, to take vantage from those they precluded.

A girl and a boy, too young for a dying age, a lady and her mate; to ignorant be alive for their date.

"Do you really think they are here Argies?" Hakari stopped walking forward, just before the trap, she turned around to face Argies in question even though she had been leading the way as he tracked.

"I don't think they were in a hurry to leave, it was easy for them to slaughter all those people. If you killed so many in a space of minutes, would you fear the three man squad they sent after you?"

"How could you say something like that Argies! I would never…."

"three, four, a dozen… it wouldn't matter! You would feel impervious; you would feel like a deity. You wouldn't keep your feet off of the path you were on, you wouldn't fear being tracked. You wouldn't fear being found."

"*Sigh* I see your point, still it's such a horrible thing to comprehend"

"It's what we must do Hakari, we have to think like our enemies in order to take vengeance for our losses!"

They walked ahead together on that statement, they walked off in agreement on their commitments to vengeance… right into the heart of a trap!

The ground on the path they were on, fell out and sucked in their legs. Their screams echoed as sharp javelins pieced into their feet, cut at their shins, embedded into their thighs and immobilised their waists.

The two twin brothers came out from hiding to throw off bolas, the rope and weights whipping around the fragile forms of the young Genin and Chunin. Now with the axes at their hips returned to their hands once more, their third brother came out from the woods. His axes ready to timber their bodies like trees and fall their blood to the earth's thirsty soils, despite the blood already spilled to quench the thirst of the greedy earth and these men who desired for lives like the grave took the dead.

With his axe lifted overhead, and his brothers holding the heads of its victims steady, their cries died down to the sudden puff of smoke as the cleave cut through thin air. Replaced, the two bodies held stiff in the earth but now no longer as flesh but as timber already chopped.

"Substitution!" Tora cried out and darted his head around, ears perked for the attack that was bound to follow.

"What is that sound?" Kuma halted their snarls in preparation, and their attention suddenly drew focus back to the logs that would have been bodies. The sizzling burning and the scent in the air, all too familiar "Paper Bomb!"

…

"How did you know that would work?"

"I'm a bit of a trap novice; I could smell opportunity when I figured they would be able to smell my blood tendrils."

"Sick, when did you start calling them yours?"

"Come on, time to take advantage of our counter trap." We leapt out from our cover, the small bush before their traps.

We waited for the smoke to clear, not knowing whether it truly worked or not. When it had cleared we could see three bodies, stumbling about with their hands over their ears.

I was ready, but it seemed Hakari was faster, before I could act Hakari had already begun. Throwing off kunai into one of the smaller men's thighs and slashing another kunai at the remainder of the two smaller shinobi. It meant that I had a target, I got to fight the big guy.

"Who dares attack us, brothers of the South, Beast masters of the Horde?" The Larger man was still trying to rub the dirt and smoke out of his eyes from the explosion I caused.

"Dare! Dare you!" I spoke with a thunder in my voice, my flesh running cold and then my skin rushed with heat. "How dare you, you slaughtered and spill the blood of the Leaf and then challenge my Authority to attack you!" My tendrils reacted to the anger in my voice, coming together to cloud my vision with red before fuming over him.

He caste a hand out, knocking back the mist of crimson in the air. Sun light piecing through the shin of red as steam lifted from the arm that struck at the extension of my wrath. Realisation penetrating through his animalistic sideburns, he looked at the scorched skin on his hairy arm, as I drained him of his chakra taken from the blood he tried to disarm.

He sniffed at the air, "What an unfortunate gift you have" and then he looked down on me and I stared into his eyes as I listened to the battle cries of my team mate and the clash of muscle and steel. "To gain power through the loss of your comrades, it must make you so angry." He leered to the cost of the powers I wield now, and his words did boil my blood.

I struck forward and this time I moved with my blood, colliding a fist against the man's chest, but! The hulk of a man did not move back, my efforts making no sway to his great mass. He stood there a stone in my path, But! I fumed and my chakra flared, so that I could move him just as I moved that bolder in my path; Striking with technique, the pattern and rhythm of combat enforcing my desire, the tendrils growing restless with my focus, my fists pounding into his flesh- Till the large man stood no more, now knelling to my enraged temperament.

His axes casted down, his hands on the ground, he looked up to me with a smile on his face. "Good" He stretched the word, his voice thunder and my heart the rain; pitter-patter. "Yes, let your rage out, let it consume you! Let it burn your desires into a flame, give you strength, make you stronger. Fight me!" His voice boomed and shook my very being, I stepped back as he stood up with axes back in hand.

"What are you doing Argies!" I turned to Hakari who was managing the two ninja quite well although I could see she fought with a strength that would not last. "Use your kunai! We don't have time for pleasantries"

I pulled out my kunai as instructed, and just then! An axe swirled in to cut off my head. In reaction I pulled back and used my kunai to further impede the attempt. Metal VS Metal, steel ringing and the air whooshing as attacks fell through guarded attempts at calling death. The ground still upheaved, from my explosion and their trap, filled the air with an earthy musk as dirt was scattered about underfoot in patterns of retreat and advance.

Rattled by his words and his forbearing hunger for my hatred, I was called aside from war and instead my mind was lost to defence. Then, with his arm reaching in to cut at me, I saw the red mist. The blood of those he had taken, and it did not fill me with fear but with righteous anger. Like a swarm of wasps, my blood mist heeded to my cry and came in to consume his arm in stingers of pain.

He retracted his limb with screams of agony, huddled as he was I took vantage of his savage nature condensed to an injured animal by the look in his eyes. Cutting with my kunai, striking with my fists, kicking him down to the dirt with my legs; the feeling was surmounting and the feeling was good.

"You broke the shackles that she bound you with" I pointed to Hakari who was still battling her foes, he looked at her but then again to me. "But you will not break the shackles I will place on you, for they have been forged in the hell fires of retribution and smelted by the hammer of justice, for my shackles are made from death!"

A calm half smile replaced the beastly man's wounded composure. "Hahahahaha, as I am about to die I cannot help but admire your savage nature." His laughter deafening the righteous intent I held in my heart as I confronted the truth. Killing him would make me every bit the monster he is. Coming to terms with this insight, I felt the harmony within myself. My chakra infused with his, that was why… that is why I am like this. It is the disharmony of yin and yang. When one is more than the other, if invites in evil. I instantly sealed my hands into the hand sign of snake and then bird, together forming the symbol of metal which is how spiritual harmony is focused.

My opponent stood up from the ground leering, "Did you decided instead to defeat me in honourable combat, very well." His wounds already healed due to the unintended recuperative effect of donating nurture in exchange for chakra.

I held my hands in the dual symbol of metal and faced him, I would have to fight him while between these symbols… and that wasn't going to be easy. I looked to Hakari who was tiring.

…

These guys are tougher than I assumed. Yes they killed at least fifteen of our Leaf shinobi, Chunin and Genin, but I would have thought they would be worn out by now. No, they don't show any signs of chakra exhaustion. It is as if they were built for this, killing, their fur protects them from glanced cuts and their strong bones allow them to hit with the greatest of force. Unlike them, my chakra was depleting. My crystal now only one one-hundredth its normal weight, siphoning off its mass to enhance my strength and speed, I didn't have long until I was out of chakra and out of it…

…But I will remain, for I am Hakari Kessho, and the Leaf Village Will know my name!

I pulled my now plate sized crystal off my back, which had been acting as a shield -guarding against being stabbed between the shoulder blades- up until now. If I was going to make use of my crystal, it was going to be now before it was all gone. I had the feeling these guys couldn't be handicapped by my handcuff tricks, although it seemingly restrained the container of the fox demon, these guys would just break it like it was made out of candy. I didn't have a lot of it to waste either… hmm.

I wonder how I will go about killing flies with honey when I have a big rock in my hands. One of the beastly brothers took a swing at me so I held up my crystal and darted away his attack. They always go for the head, how rude. I can never tell these two apart, I guess I should have made more of a dent when I first attacked so that instead of one gash on the leg I would have eliminated that first guy before his lookalike showed up. My crystal is growing smaller, melting away in my hands even while I use it as a guard. Uh, these guys have weapons… why don't I have weapons… NOT FAIR!

I turned around, directly after one of my opponents tried to axe me before flying past, he had his back to me. I waited for his double to do the same. "Wham! WHAM WHAM! That's what you get for bring an axe to a rock fight!" I could hear his bones break under the force of my rock, hopefully he has a concussion along with the broken ribs.

"Brother!" I heard his call before being tumbled to the ground by a tackle from behind. After knocking down his brother I was hoping I could turn the rock on him, too bad it disappeared along with the last of my chakra.

The wolfy looking guy, who tackled me, ran to his brother to check on him. I put an elbow under my weight to shoot him a disappointed look, if I wasn't out of chakra I would teach him a lesson in good manners, I couldn't believe he just abandoned me like that. From that one tackle alone, I was completely out of the fight. The best I could do now is throw off a few kunai. These guys are heavy, at least eighty Kgs of muscle and bone and don't forget the fur. How long was the Leaf taking anyway, when exactly do they intend to send back up.

Maybe Argies is right… our village is incompetent, either that or they just don't care very much about their Shinobi and artefacts.

I reclined against the bare ground, my hair scattered about me, I lied their staring up at the now resentful bit-bull of a man as he leered seeing an entirely different opportunity from my defenceless stance.

"You hurt my brother, that wasn't nice, but I can see more than one way you could make it up to him when he wakes up." he retrieved the bolas they used earlier to tie up the log versions of us, but I could clearly see his new interests by the bulge in his pants.

"Ugh, sick gross… ARGIES! HELP ME!"

…

"Hakari!" Shippuden, they got her and with these blasted hand seals I'm next. The Beast Master- as he called himself- who was beating the snot out of me, took full vantage of my distracted mind; punching me in the gut before I could return my focus on him. Hakari was completely helpless now, tied up physically where I was tied up emotionally. Ninja chopsticks, I have got to do something fast but what!

While I thought it out, ducking and diving from the Beast masters attacks, I couldn't help consider retreating. These guys couldn't match my speed, their bodies' heavy and not built for the chase, besides they wouldn't need to chase after me when they have her. I could fall back and see what is taking the leaf so long to find us! No that's a terrible Idea, then they would have a hostage and Hakari would defiantly be dead. I could try letting the evil half of my corrupted yin yang balance go mental and kill these guys, but that wouldn't leave anyone safe and I would probably die too when the Leaf shows up. Well I guess this is just the end then, those other options suck and I don't want them to do what they intend to do to Hakari. I guess it's time to turn just plain suicidal, activate all eight of my remaining paper bombs at once and hope we all die in the resulting explosion.

Boy are Hakari's parents going to be so disappointed with me, I suppose it's a good thing that I'll be dead by that point. With my mind set in this grizzle option, my jaw locked and clenched as I committed to it. I plunged forward to latch onto the Beast master, making sure he would be paste by the end of the blast. Then!

Hakari's opponent, now done binding her, suddenly caught alight! Screaming out in flames of agony, pausing momentarily as if he was trying to determine if it his torment was only an illusion and then continuing his agonising screams until his throat wrenching wails were turned to wheezy gasps and then finally a death rattle. His last breath escaping the blaze in a blood curdling shriek, his lungs turned crisp.

Distracted by this, his comrade turned to smoulder, the beast master caught the butt of my retaliation unprepared. Unfolding my hands from seal, blood poured in to consume him once more. Driving in I pressed a hand against his chest and drank of his living chakra.

He stiffened, the consequences of such a dramatic loss of chakra, he stood there strangled by the surge of power I felt fill into me. Magnifying my Strength, the bones in my body hardening like iron kindled by the fires of pure energy. Augmenting my Chakra, the flow of blood and the sting of power entering my being like a flood of heat. Amplifying my essence, I felt a thousand thoughts surge through my mind my soul pressing ever on for more!

"You're killing him Argies; keep him alive we still need to report him in"

I heard Hakari as if from another plane of existence, for I was in another place. An empty land were only I ruled, the mindscape of my throne sovereign of all. "I am paramount, my power is all ending and all beginning. Earth and Water, Air and Fire, Metal, thunder, Spirit and desire, for body whole and soul; I am your entire!"

"Stop it! You said you would let go of their blood once we caught these guys, let go of their blood Argies… they are avenged." Hakari spat from her bindings, unable to reach over and smack me out of my unreason.

"…" I closed my eyes and felt them, the dead, striped from me in waves. Their power leaving me, making me grow weaker yet ecstasy overwhelmed me as they departed. Light, weightless, falling, ever drifting my mind felt free…

I collapsed to the ground feeling the last leave me, dropping me from the pure Zen I was in. Taking a breath I put one foot under me and stood up, almost expecting the ground to continue moving away as I got up. The Beast master was out cold, his body shrunk from the hulk he was before.

"Hakari, quickly…" I rushed to unbind her. "Before anything else happens, I don't want you to be helpless to prevent it."

"Chhhh… your Shippuden right!" Hakari dusted herself off. "What was that?" she asked bunching her brow.

"Something new, what about you… how did you set that guy on fire when you were tired up? Was it some kind of new seal trap, like a 'paper incinerator'?"

"We'll have to work on the name, but to be honest I have no idea who set that guy on fire... it was a miracle"

"Looks like the Great Kami is on our side…too bad the Leaf isn't. Now let's get back to the Village and see what took them"

"The Great Kami? I've always wanted one of those" Hakari smiled, picking up the unconscious twin… the charred one wouldn't be answering any questions anytime soon, what with being dead and all. I got to work picking up the massive man of the Beast master, it would be much easier if I could chop off his legs with his axe, but he wasn't as heavy now that he lost considerable mass due to the dead's' blood mist.

…

It had reached dawn by time we managed to drag our mission report in, but on returning we could already hear the lecture in advance through the judgmental eyes from the village nin.

"What were you thinking continuing your mission!" Iruka scolded me from behind the mission report desk, standing up to lean his hands down on the surface in order to provide that overbearing attitude to his words.

"I was completing my mission!" I Vindicated.

"A mission of B rank statues." Daikoku declared slamming our written report down on the table.

"A mission you assigned to me and my team mate!" I rectified knowing that the possible implication of my words could result in my future exclusion from such underrated missions, still I intend to project that my team will always be capable despite the odds.

"You entered a battle with no consideration for your team mate's capabilities." Suzume angled her glass making sure her condescending glare could be seen through them.

"And yet she surpassed your expectation!" I was along in the room to confront their attack, yet somehow I felt stronger standing alone against their bombardment then if I had to contend against it with Hakari while staving off the embarrassment of being reprimanded… in front of her.

"Luck is no excuse for recklessness Ages!" Iruka sank to his seat establishing that I was not about to break down crying like the child they treated me as.

"I told you I was able, that B rank is no match for my ability." I took a breath in and broke the surface of their facade "Admit it, you only runt at me now because you were wrong!"

"You are out of order Chunin, step down." Daikoku the weapons teacher placed a kunai onto the desk, showing the degree of which he was willing to take my argument.

"And if I do, will you doubt me again, or will I have to cross those lines and proof your hand against ever underestimating me again!" I grit my teeth because he didn't know me, he didn't know the stress I was under and I felt I might just mean what I said.

"Enough!" Suzume cleared the room of conflict with her brittle voice, harnessing control despite her frail personality "You are looking at a demotion for your recklessness Ages! You better keep your tongue if you know what is good for you."

I muttered under my breath, 'How can they demote me for what Hakari and I have accomplished.' If I didn't feel like killing them all before, I certainly felt like strangling the life out of them now. I stood there pensively considering it and all the resulting difficulties, so I rattled my hands at my sides trying to control my growing anger. I took deep breaths, but on breathing out the hot air only made me feel madder. I stood there as a bull seeing red, puffing out clouds of the coming storm.

Iruka cleared his throat before saying, "I think it is best Argies that you leave this council before you can say more to damage your reputation."

I bowed politely, shacking as I did, before leaving the room to find Hakari on the opposite side of the door.

Her welcoming smile pulled back in gauging the look of me. "Woe, who kicked your hornets' nest" She chuckled before throwing me a half smile that made me more embraced for my anger than anything else.

"Paper work" I lied shrugging my shoulders as if that was an explanation, trying my best to disguise the resentment.

"Don't worry I got the same lecture. What do they know anyway, as far as I am concerned they don't have the right to speak. Hey, if they took down three A rank ninja when assigned a B rank mission… then maybe I could understand the reaction, but until then they don't have the right to judge."

"*Hmm, Wooo haaa* doesn't make the tightness in my chest any better, but it's nice to have someone who agrees with me."

"Yeah, it was nice and if you will have me… I say yes!"

I blinked at her blind offer. "Aaagh… I don't know what you mean, I'm not that kind of guy."

"What? No you didn't… augh you're so gross" She palmed a hand against her face trying to wash out the disgust. "I meant I'm in, I want to be part of your team."

"Oh!" I stretched the apprehension. "Ya I was saying I'm not that kind of guy who, ergh, rejects additional team mates… Ya that's it." I snapped my fingers but from her shy blush and chuckle I knew it was fooling no one. "So- Want to go to the hospital and get these abrasions as bruises cleaned up?" It wasn't necessary but some Ninja did it, it was part of the whole Ninja ready idea. That getting even the smallest wounds cleaned up would speed up your recovery so that you could get to the next mission as soon as possible. That and the fact that I used my blood jutsu, which burnt the ninja chop sticks out of my chakra network, and Hakari had depleted all her chakra, which leads to damaged cells throughout the body.

"Na, we could head to the spar… a hot bath will heal up all my bruises nicely" Hakari rubbed at a sore elbow, I wondered in the back of my mind if that bruise came from them hitting her or the other way around. The thought had just dawned on her, judging by the look on her face. "Hey! Speaking of hospitals, why didn't you tell me our team is classified as a medical unit. You know you could have warned me at least!"

"Yeah I don't like it either, it means they will always belittle what we can do but it's better than being classified an inter-village ninja. Besides" I shrugged "Tensue our Sensei tells me that being a Jounin enables him the ability to assign us missions himself, meaning we won't need to worry about D-ranks"

"Tensue, is that his name?" She pocked a finger at my gut unexpectedly and I keeled over like it ruptured my abdomen, lucky I was able to pass if off as a joke. "Haha who knew I had this power over you. Come on tender tummy lets go to the spar"

"Treats on me, it's the least I can do after sending us on this mission… after all we could have died because of the Leaf's reluctance to send a search party"

"You sir are a doll"

"…and that's a good thing?"

"Very good"

"K…. now I wonder how much this is going to cost me." I stroked at my walker beads absently. 'I'm going to be pissing blood for a long time after today… man I feel like that guy punched right through me, but it's worth holding in my gut like a champion when it means I get to spend more time with her. My team mate, was a beautiful thought'

…


	22. Sensei's Test

An hour into our spar treatment I began to wonder what kind of drum we were in. Hakari insisted we enjoyed a hot bath together, but it was the most bizarre method I had ever seen. Instead of the quite common hot spring baths I had heard of, sourcing natural heat from the Earth to draw off hot underground waters, we were instead sitting in a large drum over a fire. This is what sparked my curiosity because I had only now realised that the drum wasn't quite normal. It was oval shaped and held groves and patterns that didn't look man made, it was natural.

"Hakari?"

"Yes" She said in trance from the opposite side of the oval, leaning an arm over its side.

The oval shape of the drum curved to our backs perfectly, so that we each could relax against its slopped boarders while staring up at the starry night sky "I was wondering- what is this drum we are in, it doesn't look wooden, metallic or clay?"

"You must not come here often?" She sighed and a gratifying breath of mist came out from her mouth, the air outside was cold but we were hot from the warmth of the bath. "The Leaf Village doesn't have as many natural sources of hot water for spars to benefit off of, which is why they invest in extraordinary treatments." She hummed and sank deeper into the steamy bath, her feet touching mine under the scented waters.

"That kind of doesn't answer my question?" I squirmed away from her touch, the tempered soak making my flesh tingle like laughter to the unexpected contact.

"It's a turtle shell; you most probably didn't recognise it when jumping in because it's top side is charred from so many fires. Turtle shells are meant to have youth regenerative effects, according to folklore." Folded and saturated in the tranquil heat, she spoke with a warm hum in her voice, her face cloth over her eyes, her skin rosy.

"A turtle shell!" My cheeks went red to the abrupt squeak in my voice; we had been whispering for so long that vapours in the air had made my vocal cords delicate and unaccustomed to the volume.

A voice came from the side of me. "Yes a Giant Turtle Shell, it's our spars speciality." She was one of the attendants who now arched an eyebrow at me in responds to my squeaky outburst. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Agh…"

"Don't mind him Skimmia. Everything is fine"

"Very good Lady Kessho, of course if you need me a simple raise of the hand will do." She turned to latch her eyes on me, making sure I understood where she directed her ruling, before walking off.

I spoke with a smile in my tone, "I can see where you spend most of your days off training, Lady Kessho." She knew the ladies name on her voice alone, her eyes still under her face cloth.

"Only after completing one too many C rank missions, those mission Assignment ninja work on my nerves just as much as yours" She removed the face cloth, looking up at the sky to breath out clouds of white respite.

"That reminds me, I still need to assign one more member to our team. Since you're here we can discuss him together" I raised a hand calling our attendant, this time without the ball squeak "Would you please retrieve my Shuriken holster, it is in the pigeonhole numbered 129." I gestured with my finger out, feeling rather relaxed in the intoxicating bath.

"I'm sorry sir, weapons are forbidden in this area, is there anything else you might need instead?"

"uhm…" I dropped my finger whilst thinking of ways around getting out in order to retrieve our next team mate's ninja profile. "Could you get the piece of paper inside the holster?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course sir" 'Ladies Mantle' walked away into the back rooms to search for my seal.

"Funny isn't it, if Tenten where here fetching a scroll would be just the same as bringing weapons to the hot water." Considering her sealing jutsu released weapons, and that seals were weapons in a way.

"Tenten who?" Hakari asked sitting up against her end of the turtle shell.

"I suppose- never mind" It would be ignorant of me to assume every ninja knew everyone else, I only knew them from the Chunin exams and Bukijutsu after all.

"Here are your papers as requested sir." I gently took the number of loose Fuuinjutsu paper tags, wondering if it was ok to get them wet but then again it was wax paper. I shuffled through and picked out the one I needed before handing her back the remainder. "Shall I return these?" I nodded gradually.

Hakari was the first to chuckle "Who would have known weapons weren't to be elicited but paper bombs are perfectly ok!" Hakari raised her voice on the last remaining point of her message, "Only Argies." before releasing another rolling chuckle.

"Hey! Stop that" I whispered exclamations with a smile. "haha, ok let's see." I unsealed the ninja profile of my next target. "This is our future team mate, his character is a little shaky but his potential is great."

Hakari looked over the file I handed her humming as I spoke in more detail about our likely future addition. "It says here that he has been on three other teams before, but has failed each time they are appointed to complete their Sensei's test."

"Yes, as his profile says, he isn't a very confident Genin but because of his promise in ninjutsu he has been given many opportunities to form strong ranks in other teams."

"And you believe we should give him another try? I don't know, he is beginning to sound very spoilt and too 'mild mannered' to realise how lucky he is."

"Please Hakari, this is of grave important for the future of both of us. I don't need hidden pleasantries hiding what you truly want to say. The kid is clearly a moron for not forming one of the most powerful Shinobi teams in the Leaf, but perhaps it is due to some hidden cause. I am not on grounds to judge, but I am willing to indulge upon the idea of gathering more strength into our team. His speciality is in empowerment jutsu, a very strong and reliable technique which can maximise the capacity of any team no matter their rank or skill."

"Hidden pleasantries, sounds like you are using more of them than I Argies, in making this kid sound like a blessing when I see many obstructions blocking your vision. With ninjutsu like he possesses we will begin to rely on it, and because of his mission history I can tell that dependence is deadly. Without the consideration that our rank is determined by his ability to amplify our jutsu, our team records will be obscured to seem like we are far more skilled than we truly are. To the assignment ninja, there is no way for them to directly observe what we are capable of alone. We will be assigned mission which will rely solely on him to give us the strength to complete. Which, If he falters, we will no longer have the enhanced aptitude to follow through"

"I understand what you are saying Hakari. That even if he adds a factor of two times our ability, if he fails our abilities are cut by that same factor. That that may not reflect upon those handing out our assignments, which will be of missions double our ability… an ability we will only be able to hold on his inclusion. Still, although I haven't considered this, our team is classified as a medical unit which by nature does not see much combat. The protocol of the Leaf is to protect the medical units they send out into battle, and only to send them as the last of a unit. This severely handicaps our capacity to advance as Shinobi, undermines our abilities in battle and limits the missions we will be sent on; which is why I say, if we are seen on paper as double the strength that we are marked out to be, it will not match the reality of how great a power we most certainly will be in combat."

"Wow, great speech Argies, I just hope this medical Sensei of ours can keep you to your word and train us well."

"Ya I'm hoping that too, still we can always kill him accidently on a mission and get another one"

"What?!"

"Agh nothing." I leisurely jumped out of our turtle shell, which now that I thought about it kind of had a double meaning.

"Where are you going?" Hakari made motion to do the same.

"No don't get up, I'm planning on going to visit our dicey Shinobi. I think it would be best if I go alone as he seems to be frightened by large crowds or something… All I know is the first time I met him he ran away crying"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I swear!" I shouted looked around myself at all the other spar clients while holding up my wet under cloths, remembering Hinata's reaction to scold me for chasing the boy away. "I talked to him" I said in answer of Hakari, still reflecting on the fact that Hinata a shy little girl was compelled to reprimand me… I felt so bad.

"No wonder he ran away… if you spoke to him anything like to those beast masters, I would consider running away too… either that or bonking you over the head."

"Tssha… Great, remind me never to attempt that undertaking. Well See you soon."

"You know where to find me; just don't expect my brothers to give you a warm welcome… especially not after today"

"Great…"

…

Ok this is the place. Agh it's rather creepy, vines and stuff going up the walls of this small home… it hardly looks lived in.

"Hello!" I shouted before knocking, it feels like if I do knock the door might open and pull me in like it an act of house on human hunger. "Hello?" I followed through, knocking this time. The knots of vines on the door an abrasion against my knuckles, the door cracked open a fraction. The Roots and vines around it preventing me from seeing who was inside, but out of the dark a voice creped out.

"Who be a-knocking?" The ladies voice was old and her speech strange, again it was another foreigner in the Leaf like the Beast masters, like Nasantot, like I.

"Hello… oh yes I've said that alr-" Forgetting myself I righted again, determined to project professionalism. "I am Argies Ages, Chunin of the Leaf and I would like to script Amo-Roto into my team." I pronounced his name as best I could, learning it and revising it off his portfolio, I will not make him cry today….

"Amoroto?" The lady pronounced his name questioning if he was the person I had mentioned, her vernacular rolling the 'R' not as deliberately as I had; Cursing my recall of that day, saying his name over and over forgetting that 'R', I guess now I put too much emphasis on it.

"Yes Amoroto, is he around?" I inclined my head, pressing my directive, I was not leaving no matter how spooky things get.

"Younglings, forever in a hurry… Once you spend up your time you will learn to slow down and soak in the present." Her voice drifting off from behind the door, I felt my heart drop feeling that she abandoned me but her stiff presence returned with a pale off-white note sticking from the door. "Amoroto still be an up training throughout the night when he should be here in the dark avoiding the unrest." She shook the note in her hand, insisting I take it from her. "You maybe it who can shake him of senselessness."

The hand attached to the note was wrinkled and old, older than the voice it was attached too, reluctantly I snatched the page out of hand and inspected it. "This is a map?"

"Fool, it will travel you to the training area of my grandson."

…

Fool? How dare she! How would she like it if I decided I wasn't going to help Amoroto because of her ugly attitude? Old coon, she doesn't know anything about me.

I silence my thoughts, I was nearing the training grounds and I could hear him. He was singing but there was something else, the sound of kunai making their way into wood. It was a bad custom to sneak up on a training ninja, tradition would have me ringing a wooden bell but I saw none around. Ordinarily the perimeter of training grounds would have signs posted, with wooden alarms strung up on trip wires to alert training ninja deep in concentrated thought and technique. From the map I was handed I could gather that this wasn't an official training area, it was not unusual for a ninja to go off alone and train by themselves however… Amoroto did it because he had no team. He wasn't designated an area of training just for him and his team, because he had none. He was an inter-village ninja like me, like I was, like Hakari was before I recruited her. Now I am going to recruit him too.

He practiced by torch light, a small blaze held above the ground by a stake in the earth. It was unusual for ninja to fight in the dark, despite our tendency to hide in the shadows very few of us could fight in them; Few least the silent killers who used sound to detect obstacles and movement.

I watched on, peering through leaves from my hiding, wondering as I watched him strike his targets with deadly accuracy. I pondered, 'Inter-village ninja are ninja who have failed to develop set traits that would guild them to a particular ninja team- A tracking unit, intelligence, diplomacy, medical, capture, assault- But they were also ninja who failed to pass their sensei's test.' That is what Amoroto is, he is a ninja who has repeatedly failed any test given to him by a sensei. It makes me doubt my intentions in recruiting him, it wasn't exactly the brightest light for him to be standing in. Still in another light, he is a failure with potential; we were never given the opportunity to form part of a team. Hakari and I, Taka Fuma and Genjuu, and all other inter-village ninja, most of us weren't deemed gifted enough to be selected for a team. Amoroto was in an unflattering light but we were in the dark at the brim of that light, a shadow to what could be called ninja. We are not fit to bear the name Shinobi in the eyes of Jounin leaders, but Amoroto is.

Right before the strike could be made, I called out, jilting him and causing him to miss. "Amoroto Shizukana!" He stopped singing his tranquil song, immediately breaking from form to face me as stiff backed as a pencil. The Kunai he flung missing its target when his voice ceased singing, these two actions seemed connected somehow.

"It's you" I heard the words break from his lips, his face dropping its initial shock, he gulped hard and asked. "What are you doing here?" He blinked as if he was suddenly dashed for thoughts. "NO! I mean, I don't have permission to ask Mr Chunin sir, but how did you find me. No of course, you're a Chunin and…" Deciding it best, he shut his mouth before any of his brattled thoughts could fly out.

I grimaced to hide my amusement, I will not frighten him away this time, and stepped over the hedge I was spying on him from. He no longer wore the plain cloths I saw him in before, no, now he was dressed not in the attire of the civilian but of a well purchased shinobi. Wealth, like the Uchiha, exuberated off his appeal like the gleam of sun light. This was a shinobi uniform perfectly cut to his form, a custom design, black and well fit. The thought that he must come from a wealthy family, make me both despise and envy him. 'How is it that he still hasn't found a team, despicable' but then again, I remembered his home and how dilapidated It was.

"Your ninja uniform." I decided rather than draw suspicions of his character from within the confines of my mind where he could not defend against them, I would confront him with an honest and friendly interest. "You were not wearing it before, why didn't you tell me you are already a ninja when I said you could be… back then?"

It was a long time ago, a week but in the world of Shinobi it felt like months. When I was injured and within the Hospital too lame to walk on my own, I needed the assistance of Hinata and Genjuu to walk me, we were directed to a special training hall were we could find Lee. Lee who was so badly crippled that he needed the aid of crutches to walk a snail's pace, who now was practising Bukijutsu unaided in a special training hall. Aided only by the pray seals Amoroto sung into, his empowerment jutsu which could make a crippled ninja fight like an abled one.

Back then I complemented Amoroto's ninjutsu, saying that with abilities like his he could become a powerful ninja. Little did I know that the civilian cloth boy I saw then was this well clad Shinobi I see now?

"I thought…" The boy spoke up, as young as I but fearing his tongue in my presents as if I were a serpent ready to strike out at any transgression. "It's nothing sir."

"Amoroto, I would not be here to judge you if I didn't believe you were capable of the task. Now speak and prove you are."

His eyes bulged at the prospect of my possible offer, it was a trial, I am judging him… he knew this but spoke what he meant to say anyway. "I thought that if I acquire expensive gear that it would give me confidence and earn me respect." The sides of his mouth curled down, an over whelming sadness pulling on the smile he tried to lift. Masking his shame, but saying what his heart intended anyway. I did not know if this was because he felt compelled by his own will or by the authority he placed in my rank, so I reasoned against his inner conflicts.

"Amoroto you cannot do this." Instantly I saw the colour fade from him, he stood their shattered in that instant, in that full stop I saw his feet's willingness to make flight in the blaze of the torch light. "You cannot live placing yourself under others." His heart was rested, his feet planted in the understanding that what I said was not a rejection of him. I continued, knowing now my words would not be cut by his retreat. "Rank, authority, these are words to respect yes, but they are only a guide to what you must truly trust. You must live your life following your own will, your aspirations; they must be the path you take. 'A ninja must complete the mission, accepted onto them, no matter what' and your mission Amoroto as is my mission, is to follow the desires of my own ambitions and to see my will lifted higher than any order of authority.

Hope blossomed in the boy's chest as he lifted it higher and spoke now with passion and in memory to recall the rest of the ninja rule I quoted. "'A ninja isn't willing to let fear govern their actions, nor let the judgment of any other but their own, direct their choices into what they see as wrong.'" And although not all the words fit to the purpose I hoped to inspire in the boy, I found myself smiling knowing that he knew where my words had come from.

"Yes that is right Amomoto" The charm I had seen raised in him dropped like a stone, the change in his posture on the mention of his name. "What is wrong Amonoto?" again the jittery tapping and indecisive nature returned to the boy as he stared at me with an almost fear in his eyes. "Amonmoto?" I stretched out a hand unsure of what has changed, and then, he ran.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this…" tears streaming through the air, trailing after the gusts of wind he stirred in his escape of me.

"What do I keep doing to you Amomroto?" I said to myself disappointed, in this place of training that was so silent, holding only the silence of a flame flickering in a gust of retreat. My own hopes quivering like that of the orange flame, the promise in the warmth of light snuffed out. My own glow turning cold with the embers of that torch turned to doubt.

…

Getting back home I heard a knock on the door the instant I locked it, a good thing too because guess who it is; Tensue.

"Hello my subject"

"*Woo*" I shook the chill off me on hearing that eerie voice, his crazy half, before addressing him. "I hope you understand that I do not appreciate you addressing me like that. I am your student now, you are my sensei" I spoke to him through the door, because there is no way I'm opening the door to this creep.

"Yes my ssstudent" It was like an internal battle for him to replace that word, a battle I am happy is happening on the other side of my door. "I have come to this place to tell you, your time is up." I could hear him both smile and leer at me through the door, I just knew it.

"My time is up, what do you mean Sensei?" I tried not to distract myself with the possible meaning to his words, was it the spying that I knew they were doing or is it his own personal time bomb to when he is going to dissect me. Not letting panic in I stood firm, not letting any quaking of my spirit fall on my conscious, still I prepared a kunai to hand.

"My Sensei test is tomorrow" His voice transmuted in to his more reasonable and professional alter ego, or have I it the other way around… either way his a creep.

"Tomorrow, but I haven't formed my team yet!" Amoroto was likely out of the list of options, still I had other ninja selected less personal ones at least.

"It was your job to arrange your team, remember, and I have given you plenty of time." He was right, not about the time he seemingly has given me but that I only accepted his conditions as teacher under the proposition that I would choose my team.

"I was unaware there was a time limit, but now that I know…"

"No, you have had your time. Tomorrow is the test, if you fail to show you fail my sensei test."

"but that would mean you would lose me as a subject." I cannot believe what I am saying, I'm basically bribing his other side with my dismemberment.

"A disband looks very bad on a ninja's record, it is labelled with the words both of traitor and failure." Shippuden! He knows something he isn't telling, maybe there are whispers about me among the Jounin. Considering the fact that he isn't as well known as the others, it means it must be very well talked about gossip in the higher arcs as well as the lower. That is probably how Neji heard, I wonder how far this lie or truth transgresses against my name.

"Since you still insist on refusing me in, I will pass this letter under your door instead of handing it to you as I intended. Your test begins tomorrow morning at four o' clock, don't be late."

…

The letter contained a map, our future training grounds I presumed, that lead far out of the surrounding forests. Further than any other training ground I had ever seen, almost secretively so. Still I had no reason to suspect him of plotting to kill both me and my selection of team mates. Surly there would be repercussions for such an act, besides I was not helpless against attacks even if I was partly injured from yesterday's now classed 'A' Ranked mission.

Waking up a little before four, I first wrote a letter and delivered it to Amoroto's home. A letter seemed fit as I didn't want to risk disturbing him further by speaking to him directly. His Grandmother accepted it rather kindly; I think it was granted that I managed to get her grandson back home early last night. I then visited Hakari next, who was rather reluctant to leave home so early, but her parents in spite of waking them so early appeared to understand on mention that it was a sensei's test. If anything, he parents would defiantly ask questions if Hakari suddenly went missing… unless they blame the mangled bodies on me and say I committed suicide or was nowhere to be found(because I'll likely end up in Tensue's book as in subject piece A all the way up to Roman numerals). I left the map to our location with Hakari's parents just in case, I had already made two copies; one for Amoroto and an extra for myself, taking precautions when you had time was a good sentiment to healthy living.

Still I was happy. Even if we couldn't form a classic three man team further strengthening the chance that we would be sent on more elite missions, I had a team mate. I feel like my life is progressing, even as I urge Hakari along who is still half asleep, I feel like being here today means we have improved as ninja.

Still on my guard, who could tell the intentions of a mad man, I brought extra kunai and explosive tags with me. If he is going to try anything suspicious, it is going to be one hell of an explosion and an impetuous fight because I risked much in being captured.

Nearing our location I woke up Hakari further, tapping her on the shoulder rather briskly. She had been following along at a limping speed, with no rock holding her down it was only her lack of sleep keeping her back. "Be on Guard" I whispered "Tensue is not a sensei that should be trusted, we cannot afford to be at ease in his presents"

In a mere moment and with my tone, Hakari was sobered out of sleep. "Is he dangerous?"

"Yes I fear so"

"Good, no use having a harmless teacher." She righted herself and with a shinobi's attentiveness, she walked into the clearing that was marked out on our map as our testing grounds.

Tall and in white, stood out Sensei, formal and upright. "Good you've made it. Now that you are here we can begin. I have gathered these sizable rocks from the bed rock of a nearby river" He directed out attention to three large stones of my height, stood up like teeth they were elongated obstacles in our way to completing our test. "These are of the hardest rocks here in the Leaf, used in the foundation stones of our great walls and biggest buildings. This is your objective, to pass my test you must break these rocks using only your medical abilities!"

"Medical abilities?" Hakari questioned because as far as she knew I had none and as for herself I wasn't sure, the ninja profile on her was very lacking in their details of her abilities.

Tensue disregarded Hakari's interruptions and my concerns of my own abilities, to continue on with his speech. "Medical ninjutsu is the art of Healing, but as a ninja we must be able to use our healing arts as a method of lethal force. By the end of this day, the pillars in front of each of you, must be destroyed." He made motion to leave but Hakari's tongue was swifter.

"Hey! I've heard it is part of your duty, as our new Sensei, that you are supposed to ask us who we are, and I didn't wake up at four in the morning to be told what to do before being properly introduced. You act as if you are alone here with Argies, but this inter-village ninja doesn't take that kind of abuse from anyone. I can report you, improper conduct of a Jounin instructor can still be filed before a sensei has completed his test." Hakari hit him with the books, hard, and it was our right as his students that he should follow the same rules we had to. After all we were just like any other ninja, now that he had selected us, our inter-village titles had fallen away at least till we were disbanded as a team.

Grimacing, Tensue turned back to address us, the prospect of misconduct being branded on his ninja profile for all time was no less bitter than the threat he made against me the night before (of a disband ninja). "I see my potential students are well learned, very well. I am Tensue Wadokei, some of my fellow medics call me Tensue six palms as a means of classifying my many medical talents into subcategories. I don't expect you to understand but I will try and explain the taxonomy of the six plants in plain speak.

Hakari and I looked to each other and whispered the same words, "Plain speak?" he had only begun but already we were confused although I think that was his intention. I believe our teacher likes the sound of his own trumpet.

It was then that Amoroto entered the clearing, bowing his head as he came into sight, I placed a hand on Hakari's shoulder to warn her against greeting him. 'I don't know what sets him off', was the message I projected to her, she nodded in agreement. Instead we politely tilted our heads and smiled, luckily the constant chatter of our Sensei made the silence almost normal as Amoroto hurried in trying not to disturb us with his untimely arrival. He was no longer wearing the flashy cloths I saw him wear the night before, my half smile spoke my approval.

"The morphology of palm trees are divided into six tells…" he continued regardless of the fact that we couldn't understand him, and maybe didn't want to. Amoroto looked to us to see if his complete lose for comprehension was with well cause, and on capturing the absent stares we returned, he did not let play a false understanding. "…Coryphoideae, Calamoideae, Nypoideae, Ceroxyloideae, Arecoideae and Phytelephantoideae. Coryphoideae is as my talents with my scalpel, the most diverse of uses yet a talent that is used by almost every Medic ninja. Calamoideae is my greater understand of the chakra network and how to exploit my insight with acupressure, puncture and Fuuinjutsu. Nypoideae is my use of herbs and methods no other medical ninja is willing to use, and my subsequent breakthroughs in my research of these herbs and methods. Ceroxyloideae is the beautiful flow of my art form, my precision in how I perform all my talents. Arecoideae is my understanding of the human body in its entirety. And last is Phytelephantoideae the rarest of all my talents; dedication. Now if you will introduce yourselves…"

We looked at him dumbstruck, what in Konohagakure was he saying! "You know Tensue, for your claimed talents, you are considerably poorly skilled at simplifying." Even though the man was obviously stroking his own ego by using such soporiferous wording, it was still insightful. The important bits I got out of all his talk was, Fuuinjutsu, herbalism, and his understanding of the human body in 'its entirety' as he said it. He also mentioned that he is dedication, so I could hold him to his word and make sure he trains us properly. I bowed my head stepping forward to address my team. "I am Argies Ages, I have been called the Shadow-less thrust; the invisible sword, but a member of another team. I kind of like the ring to be honest, but titles are not to be important to a ninja. Our intentions should not be to gather fame like a rock gathers moss, because with recognition comes trouble. If anything my goal as a ninja is to unassumingly become stronger, under cover of darkness to lurk unseen before the strike. Who I am, that is a volume that can only be told through getting to know me, which I cannot express."

Hakari waited for the dramatic pause in my words to linger before addressing us with her own insight to who she is. "I am Hakari Kessho a crystal user, I haven't been called by any titles before but I have been cursed numerous times by the ninja I have captured ranked higher than me. I used to detain hospital patients of all ranks but I do not like the job. It is too easy, after the 'A' rank mission Argies insisted I aid him with, I do not see myself ever going back to capture and release missions. If you train us well, I believe that we will form a most power team. My personality is something you will just have to get used to, I don't stifle myself with what is seen as proper lady like behaviour or any other reform people think is necessary due to age sex and other general prejudged ideologies. I love sweet foods and all sorts of candies, anything with honey or sugar in it will likely end up in my mouth. I am short for my age which has a negative effect on my chakra capacity as physical chakra is body mass, but I make up for it in other ways. Typically with the big crystal rock I conserve for 'A' ranks, which was used up yesterday. It is my chakra only outside my body, I do have a little chakra without it but not enough for big missions. I am able to regenerate any lost chakra over four days, so we will at least be able to handle an 'A' rank mission every week... If you guys can handle it" She winked a smile in my direction, which was a little too typically girly for her, but what the heck I'm catching all the glances she throws my way.

It was Amoroto's turn next, he hesitated for a second but then I could see him right himself as if he mentally told himself he could do it. "I am Amoroto Shizukana. I am a descendant from a long line of enchantresses who use their songs and poems to empower their weapons and allies. Our clan is very small and scattered throughout the shinobi world because the blood limit of my family is passed solely through the bloodline of female heiresses, and as only very few are born we remain scattered. My ability is infinite, I can do anything and everything, but with the scale of its effect the cost in time and chakra becomes devastating and its eventual enactment possibly never forthcoming. My likes are walking for long distances, thinking and singing. My dislikes are large crowds, social events and time constraints." He concluded with a bow, keeping formal and rigid, like as if he had given a speech on stage in front of many people.

I can tell he's done this many times, not just because I read it as being so in his ninja profile but because of the way he gave his 'speech'. His introduction was an answer to questions I hadn't yet asked. About his capabilities and his clan, his brief summary of who he is aside from his abilities and heritage was very short and to the point. It is as if he doesn't think we value him as a person at all, but rather see him as a 'tool' with positives and negatives. Cautioning us to what he might not be suitable to doing and what he's more intended functionality is.

Tensue looked across the three of us, accustoming himself to the fact that before him was a team I presumed. "Well, now that that is concluded I must be off. My shift at the hospital begins in an hour and I cannot afford to be tardy." He rolled his eyes across Amoroto and myself, striking the blame of my team mates late arrival across me as well.

Before Tensue could dismiss himself completely it was again Hakari who was quickest to pin him down with question. "You aren't even going to be here! How will you grade us if you don't even know who smashed which rock, or how long it took us!"

Tensue glanced over his turned back before sighing to return to us. "The challenge I presented you was to smash your rocks using your medical ninjutsu." He stated using the words Hakari so delicately castoff. "I will know if you fail to execute those orders by the state of your boulder on my return."

"And how will we know what is classified as our medical ninjutsu if you haven't properly shown it to us?" I asked in turn as the lead of my team.

"Your medical ninjutsu Argies?" Tensue smiled malevolently, and I knew that smile… it was his other self, peering out from behind his current mask. "If it is a lecture you want, I can spare time. After all patients is one of my many gifts." He walked to the centre boulder with his hands cupped inside each other behind his back, leaning an arm against it, half modestly as a doctor and as a fox plotting trouble. "You're missing mission to find a lost boy or hidden assassin, the sealed ninja records of our Villages test invasion." He waited for my surprised acknowledgement before continuing "You pressed your hands against two comatose Chunin and revived them from their state. That is a medical ninjutsu, one I would like you to personal explain."

…

"Augh, me..." he pressed his hands on into himself, seeing everyone around him stare in. "I have no idea how that happened, well not no idea" he babbled on, stuttering as he rushed to draw conclusions he did not yet have. "I was just so over loaded with chakra that it just wanted to come out" Gulping he stopped there, not wanting to say anything else, not knowing if there was more to add and fearing what there was.

"Look upon my challenge as a way to force that ability out, our techniques as medical ninja must be developed both to mend and eradicate." Or so the Medical teacher kept saying, fixated on his ideals of both healing and total annihilation; Determined to set ablaze the concept of medical ninjutsu by militarising it. 'I will bring fear to the title of medical ninjutsu' he spoke aloud to himself in his mind.

"And my team?" was the plea that cut forth from the young Argies Ages as he cracked his wrist unsure of their abilities as well as his own.

"The Crystal…" Tensue stopped himself before addressing the crystal user as simply that, knowing that the bite of his tongue would not go unpunished if he were to transgress against her. "Hakari, the manipulation and creation of crystal descends out of the physical aspects of your chakra. Vitality moulded into stone form; that is what the crystal style is. If you were to learn how to mould your vital energy into people you would be able to heal and destroy them." Tensue turned to the other of their group, recalling his name he continued his lecture after a pause to recollect. "Amoroto, you use inspiritment to empower your will upon the world. Like Hakari's technique of vitality chakra, the physical, your jutsu is of the opposite; spiritual. Where Hakari's ninjutsu is corporal yours is ethereal, able to literally bring new life to dead cells or convince them to destroy themselves." Now having said all that was asked and all that was needed, Tensue vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Right- so let's begin." Still looking to the place where in sensei was, Argies stepped forward to oppose his challenge as did his team mates, facing their respective trials.

Focusing his chakra and pressing it out, Argies placed his hands to the boulder willing his power into it as he did to those downed Chunin. Remembering that day, the energy surging in him, boiling his temperament and making his skin itch with unease, he amplified his will to turn his rock into shattered stone.

Hakari placed her hands on her boulder, the obstacle blocking her path to A rank missions. Vital energy, physical power, yang chakra, stamina, these were the requirements she needed to pass her test. The trial she faced was more than it appeared to be, for she was the crystal user now without her crystal style. Needing four days recuperation to re-amass her chakra blue crystal, without it she had no jutsu and now no way to destroy her boulder. With her hands on the rock, she absorbed in its cold, blacking out the environment around her. Hakari felt exposed to the challenge, her Boulder towering over her because of her small size, a fidget breeze blew out from the pitch empty void around her whispering condescension. Building up a worry in her, 'you will not pass', dread near over coming, compelling her frustrations and anxieties.

Amoroto did not place his hands to his Boulder, no in distain he turned away from his challenge and instead pulled out a note book; scribing words of pain into his volume of contempt. Words of disdain curled around unflattering comment. Cutting with mind his attack did not relent, nor did his mind break or fall under pressures that could render it bent.

It was then that the winds gusted and new vision unfolded in their minds of the time they had spent. It was dark when they had arrived, birds silent to the calls of the night, stars and the moon hiding their light. That time has passed, breaking free and lost, now the chill of the air was brittle, the bit of the twilight waning to the dawn of the daybreak of morrows light.

…

I had to stop, I had to pull away from my test. The amount of time that had passed baffled me. Where hath it gone, where has it disappeared too. It felt like only a moment ago that creep of a sensei was here, my sensei our teacher. Telling us new aspects of ourselves that we didn't know, I didn't know. It meant he researched me at least and that he was knowledgeable enough to inform Hakari and Amoroto of their abilities only after just meeting them. He is of use to us, now I know that to be true and I know the adventures ahead will be great but… will we get there? My abilities aren't as strong as they could be, my chakra network is still a little sensitive after yesterday's overload. The healing powers of the turtle shell has definitely helped in some small way, even the bruising to my abdomen has almost entirely disappeared. I don't feel half as bad as yesterday, not at all which is surprising considering the first time I used that much blood jutsu I ended up in the hospital for a long stay. I think I should seriously consider hot water treatment as a solution to the abuse of by blood jutsu, it certainly lessens the side-effects quit well. Still….

What now? I'm trapped here facing this test, trapped with no way of overcoming a hurdle I simply must jump. Well, back to work I guess, no point in delaying the task that has to be completed.

…

Why are the boys so silent, can't they see what I see? Can't they see the silence too, the nothing around us like a cloud of fog that removes from existence everything it touches? It echoes as it passes, it echoes as like a scream from the ones it consumes. It is there I know it, I see it there like a veil over the world, surrounding this place, shrouding it in an unseen disturbance to still waters. What is it, what is this feeling it puts into me. It spits doubt and casts confusion, and I am no longer in control over my own intentions. What is this boulder in front of me is it my trial or is it my end…?

…

I have to beat them, I must show them I am stronger then I was then. I don't want Argies to see me as weak, I don't want them to see me as a threat to their team's success. I should destroy my boulder first, no, no I shouldn't, I should let them destroy their boulders. If I destroy my boulder first it would raise their expectations and I will only disappoint them later, but if I don't destroy my boulder quick enough they won't respect me. If I destroy my boulder second, they will see me as an equal, should I destroy it after Argies or after Hakari? If I destroy it after Argies Hakari might become offended, but if I destroy it before Argies it might be insulting to his authority. What should I do?

…

"Enough of this" I heard Hakari's words and I felt pulled back from my thoughts. It was like we were being sucked into the task, compelled to debate but never begin the lesson. "Argies you are team leader as a Chunin, don't tell me you don't find it strange that none of us have attempted to break our boulders."

Stepping away from my challenge like retreating from a serpent, I back into the centre of our clearing to joint Hakari who had already moved away from the source of her disturbance. "Your right, there is something strange about this place."

Amoroto came to join us as well, bowing slightly as he did "You have need of me sir?"

Hakari tilted her head in incredulity "What, we have no time for this… Sensei Tensue didn't give us a time period for when he will be back. Calling Argies Sir isn't going to help us on missions so you better stop that now so we can formulate a plan!"

Amoroto responded back, "It is hard to plot against boulders" and I could sense the cheek in his words. Not a wise opponent for someone so meek to pick.

"That is not our task you too" I tried not to sound like the older sibling nevertheless I had to take command. "We have little time for brattle and there is no place for it in the field. Take it as if this is a mission, a most dire mission because if we fail our team ceases to exist, and I do not wish to die in any form or way today. Hakari, you were first to sense it, tell me what more you have to say?"

"Well, with my crystals I would have been able to sense it like a henge, but now even without them I can feel it and even see something is off about this place. It means that whatever it is, it is very strong."

Amoroto put up a hand half way, unsure if his means of directing attention was correct, I tilted my head allowing him to speak. "It could be an area effect jutsu sir-Argies" He bit at his lip, but I made no motion to reprimand his imaginary offence.

"Right, if that is the case… Kai!" I tried to dispel the jutsu but there was nothing to dispel, or at least I felt nothing. "Well, whatever it is that didn't work, next idea?"

"I don't see why we can't just destroy the rocks?"

"You're right why haven't any of us tried yet?" I hummed for a moment, my concentration elsewhere as they looked to me hopeful for an answer. It could be the influence of an area effect jutsu like the one placed on the tournament audience, too powerful to dispel and too wide a range to escape. Too bad my new knowledge of how chakra works in conjunction to all ninja techniques, doesn't extend to how to overcome a powerful genjutsu. If it were like the Fuuinjutsu fire I started, I would at least have a base understanding in order to counter act it, but now I didn't know where to begin. Fuuinjutsu, Amoroto is supposed to know something of it along with his inspiritment jutsu. Thanks to Hakari's ability to sense it we haven't wasted too much time staring at our boulders. Perhaps with my knack in absorb chakra can…etc.

It was too long a moment to pass, before I gathered that the influence of the genjutsu was still affecting me. My mind had slipped so far into my gradual accumulation of thoughts, that when I had awoken from the spell I felt as if I was breaking the surface of the heavy abyss I was drowning in. I looked up at my comrades, the light clouded in their eyes, an incoherent look hardened on their faces, their bodies swayed ever so gently as their brains were prodded by Tensue's malevolent jutsu.

…

"Amoroto, Hakari… I see no way out. This trial has truly bested me. My mind has been caught in a maze that points to many exits but my footsteps fail to take the paths that are set. Yet! I stand before you punishing the integrity of my pre-existing knowledge, knowing that it is not enough to free you, but my will remains strong and persistent; though I stand a statue in the garden of my mind, unable to act, my conviction to move instils within me a greater force that frustrates my very being. I cannot tell you how we will complete this trial, only that we will not accept surrender even against the inanimate, because we must protect our comrades! We must draw the longer straw from our shorter destined lives. We the inter-village ninja who have been placated with a lower fate, must raise above the standards cast upon us and achieve what was never thought possible for us. Not for our will, nor our intentions of freedoms to accomplish what was never ours to do within the Leaf, but for all inter-village Nin! We must preserver; we must shine a light that forever foreshadows our enemies with the glory of our power. We are the Inter-village Nin, and our might is forever!"

Argies words like a ray of light, shone a beam through the darkness that clouded around them. Their vision cleared, the haze lifted, and their bodies now swayed no longer by the indecisive bleakness of the still airs.

It was Hakari who spoke first, her mind now washed of the dark storming of thoughts, now enlightened by the call to arms of a team leader. "Thank you." she sighed relieving herself of the weight of doubt that the jutsu burdened them with. "This is the A rank mission all over again. Only now instead of Tensue doubting our ability to complete an easy task, he has trialled us with doubt and we are tasked with an uneasy challenge."

"mmm Agreed" Argies looked over his comrades, he struggled not to look inwards and fall into the trap once again, and so he sided instead of thought he would skip his stone along the surface of reality and remain in the moment. "Hakari, Amoroto, I will ask you to tell me what you can do to abolish this evil jutsu, but! Heed my warning, do not step into deep thought but instead rely on what you already know and trust."

"And now you're speaking like a monk!?" Hakari squinted at Argies in inspection of this team mate of hers that had a habit of odd behaviour attached to violence.

"I may be able to do a-thing-that-might-help" Amoroto broke his offer down, unsure what to make of his teammates odd interaction, a team he had just that morning decided to join. Retrieving a string of prey inscriptions, he strapped his weapon of choice to his hip. The long lose strips of paper at his left hip blew in the wind, the inscriptions glowing lightly at his side. Finding the one he needed he gathered attention to himself once again. "This is the pray seal I Hang in the training areas of Konohagakure. It protects those training there from injury and insures that they play at their finest."

"I've seen ninja get seriously beat up in that kind of play" Hakari arched an eyebrow sceptically.

"My pray seals use the power of the wind when I am not there to empower them, any strikes met when my seals are inactive result in injury, only when the breeze blows does it work to their benefit but when I'm around it is my chakra which inspires their wellbeing." Amoroto stood there, meek but proud of his contribution to the Leaf. His existence to him, meant that because he lived the Leaf is able to train their troops safer and within the confines of his jutsu in a more suitable environment of body as well as mind. Without the word of command from his Leader, Amoroto conceded to confidence and let his chakra inspirit his seal and its light illuminate in their presence.

Suddenly the hue of the world like a gradual light, started to brighten out of the murky misery they were bound to. Still the world remained dim even though now the time present had reached nearer to the afternoon.

"Gooood" Argies stretched his approval with a malevolent tone with in the atmosphere of that one positive term, emanating both an agreement with Amoroto's actions and a potent disapproval for acting without permission. "I can feel the capacity to think returning, still I ask each of you to tread lightly."

Hakari put her hands to her hips and rolled her eyes "Really Argies, really now, there are only two of us. No need to say things like 'each of you' when you can say 'both' instead. You're beginning to sound like Sensei."

Argies eyes bulged but he remained to his words "Don't be absurd!" For he knew very well why he was talking like this, he was accustomed to the ways his Aunt and Uncle talked, and because they could no longer rely on thought but instead habit, he had no means of correcting his fossilised tongue. "Our next conundrum is for who should face the tempest of our challenge. Now with clear minds and open thoughts, the fact remains that I do not know of how to use the medical aspects of my ninjutsu. On that day when I had used it then, it was only because my body was so overflowing with energy and to tip my brim and empty my power out was with the greatest of ease. Reviving those Chunin was more a relief than an act of charity. Now with my chakra at rest, settled within me as it should be, I see no way for it to stream out let alone destroy my boulder with what should strengthen it. Hakari? Amoroto? Could you destroy your boulders?"

Amoroto hesitated but spoke first. "I need clarity to write my songs and right now my mind still feels clouded. I cannot think under this spell and I still need to focus my chakra into empowering the seal currently negating some of the effect of this curse jutsu." He surrendered to the truths of his proficiency just as Argies had.

Hakari stepped forward, her small body now seen large in the pride of her conviction. "I will go first, I have had the time that you two haven't; the time to know my ninjutsu and nothing else, because it is the only jutsu I have ever known. My crystals are my only form of chakra, I've never used anything else. I've had plenty of time to learn what I can do and because I haven't been told what I can't do, I've made a lot of interesting discoveries."

Hakari strode to her boulder, her footsteps proud yet cautious of the jutsu plaguing them. Placing her hands to the rock cut from the earth early just that morning by their Sensei, she hummed to reassure herself as the ice chill of uncertainty frazzled her conviction. Delaying no time, to remain there in torture and unbearable thought, she concentrated her will and chakra and unleashed her crystal jutsu. Like a frost her chakra blue crystal now formed around the rock in a pink chalky white colour. Crystals, a pattern of water turning to ice, slowly crept across the surface of the stone. The sound of frost, the cracking of glacier, the penetrating echo of broken glass being stepped on transcended the outer brim of the clearing. Then with the rock pinkish white and frozen over, encased in her supremacy, the outer shell of her crystal shattered and in it the rock as well.

Hakari gazed at the sight, her eyes blinking in wonder at the illusion she could see that they couldn't. The clouds of darkness like smoke scattered in fright from the sparkles of her pink chakra crystal in the light.

"You did it!" Argies shouted from a distance away, fearing the taint of the darkness that seemed thicker around their challenge stones.

"I would be lying if I said that was easy, but, that was pretty shippuden easy" Hakari smiled broadly, her button nose teasing them playfully with her delight.

"Ha, nice" Amoroto conjectured what he thought was an appropriate response.

"There is one thing though…" Hakari drew closer, not wanting to remain alone in the cold of the darkness. "I saw something strange when my chakra dispersed. It was like the… the genjutsu was repelled by my chakra."

"hmm…" Argies thought for a moment feeling inspired by Hakari's achievement. "Well even though I don't know how I might use my ninjutsu I must act, while Amoroto holds back the genjutsu we cannot idle…and" on that note his serious tone fell away and his half smile returned. "With your 'interesting perspective' I believe I can muster up something that could challenge our penetrating foe." He silently spoke the words of his unsung hero, his ninjutsu, and struck his hands together casting some unseen barrier.

They felt it more than they could see the effect, the warmth of his influence, his aura of protection, the atmosphere he cast about them.

They looked to him hoping for an explanation, but on his way to the boulders, he turned his head back to face them and said ominously. "You don't want to know" For what he had casted was his blood mist jutsu, and their feeling of safety waded within his blood and the confines of his grip of chakra absorption.

Not willing to rob his comrades of too much of their chakra, and the possibility of their disapproval if they ever found out, he only sapped them of a little while maintaining a barrier to keep out the genjutsu attacking their minds. 'A little is enough', he told himself, he resolved to only use enough to determine how to will his chakra naturally into an object.

Placing his hands on the sides of his boulder, the toothy rock of his size, he concentrated on the feeling in pouring excess chakra in. The surge of energy leaving him felt strangely pleasing to him, but as it neared the point of equilibrium he could feel the siphoning of his chakra gradually stop like a tap closing off. Sensing this he slowed down the process, learning, focusing on the technique his body naturally knew he struggled to practise it intentionally. Then as the additional chakra of his Comrades reached nil, he pressed on with his own energy, and now it poured out of him as an eerily unsettling feeling. The power leaving him cautioned him of its lose like an act of instinct pressuring him to stop what could harm him. Still he pressed on and his breath laboured and his body grew physically weaker and his chest burnt in a building anxiety. Pulling away he stepped back and fell…

…

Opening my eyes I could hear the shouts from my team mates before the vision and blurred bodies remerged into apprehensive sight. Hakari was pulling on my arm, trying to get me back up, while Amoroto told her to leave me and instead wait for my recovery.

"…There is no time for waiting, what if he doesn't wake up… I know what I'm doing Amoroto, an unconscious person must be pick up! They have no ability to adjust to improper positions blocking airways and restricting circulation."

I gazed up still wondering if my mind's haze was fooling my vision with apparitions, as before me stood my boulder steaming like a spirit coming out of a fiery abyss surrounded by fog.

Hakari stopped in her struggles to lift me, although I'm sure she could, on seeing my eyes open. "What is wrong with my Boulder" I said still lost to my bizarre surroundings.

"You did that, it's too hot to get near too now, I had to drag you here away from it. Amoroto wasn't very helpful" She look over her shoulder at the boy who was still inspiriting his pray seals.

Getting up I spoke one word that wet my mouth with excitement "Water!" Rushing to the creek nearby, the sound of its waters only now filling my ears, I collected as much water as my hands could hold… but it was not for me to drink, it was for the stone. Throwing the water out like a leash to latch at the blistering rock, the instant the water connected to the heat of the stone I heard the stone screech. The steam of water clouding up off of it vanished to reveal cracks within the stone, and so repeating the task of retrieving water I completed my trial and shattered the rock with water that tempered the scorching stone.

With my blood jutsu in affect and Amoroto's pray seal, the Singing ninja was able to complete his song of destruction and destroy his rock last.

…


	23. Escape

The shroud of the doom stone's ahead of us weakened; Hakari and I had already shattered our rocks. It was left to Amoroto to eliminate the last of the gloom stones that darkened our thoughts with doubt despite our efforts to repel its malevolent power. The world shaded with the nightfall of our insecurities, darkened only from our perspectives, with minds muddied by insignificant details we were blinded by the pettiest inconveniences. Our existence paled grey, the air turned stale and no longer fey, sensation had died and the glory of living felt as a burden leaving only a dull outlook in splendour to the majesty of his mouth open in song.

Amoroto's song:

All of the pain and anguish that I see before me is such a terrible sight and I hope that I can make it right

Make what is lost before me right,

Make oh what is lost before me magnified.

Break this dark night into day with the power of the sun and reverse oh what the universe has done!

…

The heavens opened and shone out a beam of light, to hover and descend upon the burning blight.

…

All I could see in my sight suddenly turned blindingly white, and then I opened my eyes. There in front of us all was the last remaining boulder, its colour petrified and dulled, bleached by the sun. A sudden wind blew and the boulder crumbled, cascading rubble and dust and then that too was turned to nothing until all proof that any such boulder was; vanished from existence.

"You destroyed it…" My words fell from my lips without any thought, as if carelessness had overcome me and my mind and mouth had joint into one; unabridged from concealing my intentions in thought or action. "but… that's impossible, there's nothing left." I stepped forward but halted, fearing running up to inspect where the stone had been would rip open a void and suck me in too.

"I asked that creation remove what had been done... so it did." Amoroto stepped away from me but then stood his ground unopposed, for surly who would dare oppose him now!

"You can't do that to a person can you?" Hakari asked and it was a question I had tainted on my inner most thoughts too, my face held in a façade of confidence.

"I think?" The returned uncertainty in Amoroto's voice brought me ease. It was strange to say it but knowing that he lacked confidence in his ability brought me relief, that he and people like him couldn't destroy the world with any number of words. "When I sing the feelings mix and build in my chest gathering stronger and stronger until I can't hold them anymore. If I sang a song that is too powerful for me to perform, I wouldn't be able to finish it and my jutsu wouldn't execute. This is how I know my song is complete, when the built up emotions release, my ninjutsu is done."

Hakari dropped her shoulders and we all felt the stress leave us. Not only Amoroto's shocking power but the trial itself brought on a heavy strain that now washed free from us. We have passed.

It wasn't long before Tensue returned…

"Now class, I want you to inspect each one of these boulders and tell me exactly how they were destroyed." Tensue returned to our trial with a troop of followers, all in white coats carrying clip boards with pens. "Agh, I see that you are still here?" The medical ninja looked over us as if he expected us to be elsewhere, he was just about to turn to be elsewhere himself when!

"I believe congratulations are in order" Hakari intervened, and my first team mate was not alone. I held my fist raised and was just about to bark at Tensue like I had seen Naruto do, in some instances that knuckle head was right.

Tensue, with his attention still on his class of coats, ignored Hakari to instruct his troop. "Examine your subjects and determine how they died, you must dissolve how Argies and his team were able to destroy the boulders." To the question in my eyes Tensue replies with a condescending tone to match his air of superiority. "Surly you didn't think you are my only students, I have many charges within the Ninja Hospital."

Lowering my fist I decided a semi-polite approach was best "I feel at a loss here, what exactly do we get for passing your trial? The Chunin exams offer a versatile vest, the Jounin exams offer a liberal pass of the Village walls, tell me Tensue. What do your exams offer?" I folded my arms and remained calm and in control. I was angling on my earlier threat to kill him if he failed us as teacher, by the dismissive yet compliant look in his eye, I took it that a passive yet menacing question held sway.

"Although it is not in my power to grant you any such rewards, I will offer you this Ages." A flash of daring gleamed off Tensue's glasses and I knew very well that his offer had a gain in it for him. "You and your team will be granted leisure time until a point when I have fashioned a proper team training routine. We do have a schedule to keep after all." He cleared his voice and turned to set an order to his fellow lab coats. "I want a full assessment of their abilities on my desk before tomorrow morning, gather all the remaining evidence found here to ground your detail." Turning back to us he added an interesting tad bit of information. "In the meantime while you enjoy your time off from your affairs as a ninja, take solace in my one remaining gift as your sensei." Arcing his arm across the haunted place of our trial he said with a smile "From hence forth, these will be your official team training grounds."

"Here?" Hakari voiced unsure of the point of celebrating.

I lowered my head. "Uhm, suddenly I feel like shutting myself out from the rest of the world and sleeping for an eternity." I shuddered, the icy chill of our trail still quacking my inner self.

"Cool" Amoroto's remark was the happier of ours both yet we stared at him in shock, even if it was more neutral than positive he showed the least ware from our ordeal.

…

"Report, what did you find?!"

"It's hard to say…"

"What do you mean? Didn't the jutsu work?"

"My mind melding technique was able to manipulate them into self-doubt, yes, but, although it make their thoughts more willing to look to the past for solutions to their predicament. It did not make him further susceptibility to my mind reading technique. It's hard to approximate but if I were to place a word on it I would say, Argie's mind is -inactive. "

"Hmm, I'll have to inform lady Tsunada. Return to the intelligence sect and write a full report on what you have gathered from his team."

"Yes of course Ibiki Morino." The rookie Intel ninja vanished in a blur of chakra leaving Ibiki to ponder on the results of their intellectual infiltration.

"This Ages boy just might be a threat to the Leaf. His mental defences can only mean one thing. His thoughts have a sealing jutsu placed on them. A very powerful seal which can only mean he has a very dangerous secret to hide." Ibiki turned to another of his subordinates. "I want you to follow Ages home and try another attempt at reading his mind while he sleeps. Do not hold back, probe as deep as you can without harming him of course."

"Yes Ibiki... what should I to do if he is alerted to my presents in his mind?"

Ibiki shot a scowl at the elite mind infiltration ninja "Tell him it's a dream and retreat if he presses harder." The Ninja bowed and vanished to Ibiki's order leaving the scarred faced Shinobi to stare off in thought again. "*Sigh*I thought at first that Lady Tsunada was mad for ever considering a boy like Ages, but if his mind is sealed he has a lot to answer for and it means something else too. That I haven't been paying enough attention to my duties in the Leaf and that it's time I use a more aggressive approach."

The single remaining Shinobi in Ibiki's office gulped so hard that his throat could be heard creaking as he straight and tried to avert his widened eyes from his already intimidating superior. He couldn't imagine how a shinobi of Ibiki's rank, a torture expert, could scale up his approach any further.

"Get me Inoichi Yamanaka…"

"The flower shop owner!" The shinobi shouted incredulously "what does he have to do with…" the younger generation shinobi stopped talking, his mouth still open in question but now his body too stiff to follow on with his thoughts.

Ibiki's jaw line clenched and his lips parted to reveal a stomach-churning smile "Tell him it's of code four importance." The shinobi was off before he could open his mouth and land into any further trouble, wisdom makes you wonder if he left to follow orders or to pack his bags.

Ibiki tightened his hands into fists, the sound of his leather gloves creaked unnervingly, his Interrogative mind formulating a plan that would equally bring unrest to any remaining unforeseen snags in his sector of duties.

…

That early morning, when time had passed only a little beyond twelve, Argies lifted his hands from all his hobbies and went to rest. His mind quitting down from the unsure thoughts of his Sensei's trial and of the celebratory meal he took his team mates out on. His thoughts tucked away the conditioning tool, his walker beads, he used to harden his body before bed. His heart whispered down the day and came to a steady love love dove of an easy-going dormancy.

With his hand under his pillow, his Kunai cuddled to his body with comfort. The warmth of the blanket around him carried him into safety, with memorable and encouraging thoughts of the day soothing his rest. He was in a moment of blissful rest when he should have been at the tempest of distress.

The pitch dark in the form of a man standing over him stepped into the dim moon light coasting through a nearby window. Sprinkling powders to induce an unnatural sleep, the ninja got to work probing the young boys mind. Entering the mind of Ages, the intelligence division Shinobi found a world of oblivion. His forehead creased and sweat beaded his real world face while his spectral self, in the mind of Argies, fell under the loom of a Giant sealed door made of light in a world purple and black. Pressing his hands against the door, he marshalled his concentration to remove it. It would not budge. Instead he stepped back and inspected the door once more, removing a scroll to take down what he found in his study of its unique seals.

"How strange? These seals aren't made to keep me out but how curious, it was made to keep him from accessing part of his own mind, his own thoughts. Is this why the other intelligence unit wasn't able to break his mind, because Argies thoughts aren't even available to him?"

The now distracted shinobi was caught unaware when an apparition appear to confront the intrusion he posed.

"Are you trapped here too?"

Turning from his scroll the intelligence division shinobi faced the voice unconcerned, there was no harm posed to him in entering a mind. "Who are you?" His brow wrinkled, not seeing the face he expected.

There in front of him stood a man in his mid-twenties, plain cloths but with the symbol of the Leaf on his shirt. "You are not one of the others are you?" The apparition struggled to remain visible in this plain of existence, shifting in and out of sight like a rippled image in a pond.

"Others?" the inspecting shinobi questioned, an increasing worry settling in to replace his assurance 'I can not be harmed here.'

"Oh… you are from outside" The shimmering man whispered "Does that mean you can leave this place. Oh yes" He smiled and because they were not in the real world his smile extended far beyond what was human, until the overextended grin was no longer inviting but frightening. The picture of the man shimmered again, just as it did multiple times before, but this time for a split second there was a picture of a bloodied shinobi in place of the plain cloths man.

"What are you?" The Intel ninja stepped back, looking around, the shinobi instinct of self-preservation now overwhelming his senses that told him this place could not harm him. "How did you get here?"

"I am Legion, for we are many!" Thunder could be felt more than seen or heard from within the confines of the Ages mind. Small erratic clouds descended out of the oblivion sky, cascading, whirling and swishing down to join the apparition of the man who smiled ever further.

His eyes began to glow with blue light, his mouth opened in a scream and light shone from it too, his body stretched and grew. The shimmering continued, but now with each split there was a different ninja in blood with mortal battle wounds screaming. The wailing torment of the souls who twisted together into this one form struck anguish into this world of oblivion outside the gates of the Ages mind. So much so that the walls of this limitless mindscape cracked with red and blood began to run down and fill its quarters.

"What is happening here, I can't-leave?" The mind melding ninja whispered before he was engulfed by the body of souls, crashing down to consume him. "Agh!" His voice stretched to its final.

…

"You show too much progress in your school work, your uncle and I think it would be unwise to show any further ability." Anisue poured Argies a further cup of cold herbal tea as she shot him daggers in a stare that could make a dog whimper.

"Yes I understand" Argies bowed lightly, averting the direct brunt of her piercing eyes. From his position on the ground behind the small raised table that sat on the wooden flooring, he asked his Aunt a question that made him thankful he was already seated to match his plea. "Aunt Anisue? Why do I have to- 'remain hidden' even when in the academy? Won't I…"

Anisue smiled kindly to her nephew while pouring herself a cup of tea. "You are of the Hidden Winds Argies. You cannot allow yourself to grow soft by learning pre-existing arts forms. Your time in the academy must be extended so that you are able to gather all that is necessary to learn your own techniques." A hint of pride lingered on her lips; she raised her cup to take a sip of her strong brew of herbs. "Your enlightenment in the academy can only be achieved if you are held in teaching a further few months. Like the art form of brewing, your leafage hasn't steeped long enough in the tempered waters to draw from you your greater values."

"*Sigh* It's just that…I sit in class all day unable to raise my hand and answer the question no matter how much I want to. Not because I don't know the answer, but because of these rules. Can't I just tell them I want to stay a few extra months in the academy?" Argies twiddled his fingers together in frustration and discomfort in how much he wanted to show what he knew he was capable of.

Anisue looked at her nephew and smiled with wrinkles about her eyes, placing a hand to his fidgeting. "You are not the only genin that feels that way Argies, there are many clan ninja who practise similar customs. The Aburame parasitic insect clan for instance hold back their trait talents until they see a fitting team for them to join, that child is far too tall to be twelve." At the sight of her nephew's ears perking and excitement entering his eyes Anisue continued. "Some clans have even firmer rules that go against what would be deemed decent in most opinions. Like the Ino-Shika-Cho clans formation which asks the married couples to birth their babies within the same year of each other. Clans like the Hyuuga family value only their first born male heirs whereas clans such as the Inuzuka ninja hound family value female heirs and take on many mates to insure more females are born into their line. As you can see Argies, our clans teachings are not so bizarre in the greater scheme of the ninja world."

Argies beamed a smile and rocked back and forward at his place on the floor, shacking the small wooden table. Then a sudden thought came to him. "How do you know so much about them? Our clan's rituals are kept secret, aren't theirs?"

"Come now Argies, you should know your Aunt and Uncle are ninja. We know a lot of what we shouldn't and I am sure you understand how important it is that you keep these secrets too. You're Uncle and I would be very displeased if any undue attention was drawn to us." Anisue's face angled her attention on Argies fiercely, nevertheless at the same time she pour yet another cup for the young boy to drink.

"My throat was feeling sore earlier but its fine now, is it the tea?" His Aunt tilted her head please with his discovery. "Could you teach me how to make herbal teas as well?" Argies pleaded even while squinting to the bitter taste of the brew he drunk. 'Is it truly their intention to make me steep for so long in the Academy until I become as bitter?'

"In time Argies, in time you will be taught many secrets"

"I still can't believe Naruto became Genin before me, I know I'm not worse than dead last but… no one else knows that"

"Naruto Uzumaki the red fox, he is a dangerous student, it is best that he be promoted before you. I do not want my nephew to be crippled within the team that has to carry his presents"

"Red fox?"

"That is a secret for another day"

"I've heard some of the locals call him a fox demon, everyone treats him rather nastily but they don't even know him. To be honest he is extremely annoying but… I still don't think he deserves to be called a demon."

"Foolish Child!" Anise's face contorted and her arms thrashed violently knocking over the tea pot and its remaining content

"I don't understand… Aunt Anisue? What is wrong?" Argies would normally shirk back and apologise but something was wrong, his Aunt was strict but never violent.

He stood there a small boy, not knowing whether to try and sooth his Aunt's violent spell or to call for help. Her face augmented and her fingers twisted and bent crooked. Her eyes began to glow and her hair thundered as if caught in a storm. Her jaw widened and her teeth extended into a savage snarl. Argies stood up, decided that it was best to run for help, but the ground beneath him would not let his feet travel, he tried to scream and hope that assistance could hear him but his voice suddenly choked off. He was forced to watch as the hair on the head of his Aunt turned red and grew to cover her body. Her muscles bulged from under the cloak of red, and she howled a blood curdling scream. Argies had never heard his Aunt in pain before, and so rightly his heart raced and his flesh ran cold.

The walls of his home ripped free and suddenly he was in a different place. A place he did not recognise. It had buildings and people, it had stars above and in the distance his Aunt, she had doubled in size and now took to a new form. The Fox Demon!

With a howl that run through the air like a gust of galling wind, and footsteps that shook the door frames and windows nearby, the sight of his Aunt now turned demon terrified him.

…

I stood there, in this new land that was all so different from the Leaf yet somehow still the same. In the distance I could see the Hokage monument, it was night but the pale moon light still reflected off the faces carved into stone. My movement was free once again and I was no longer my younger self but instead a Chunin fully armed and strapped with ninja gear I did not know I had.

The people scattered and entered building I had never seen in the Leaf before, but I had no time to think on this. The Leaf was being attacked by a demon that was likely still my Aunt.

A ninja in white jump down from the roof tops to radio in to Headquarters "One quarter of the city has been destroyed, send in third company!" He was a tactics division Ninja, of the ninja relay sect, informing the ninja headquarters of what was happening on the front lines and reporting back their orders in response. "You! You shouldn't be here, what happened to the first and second company?"

My mouth spoke without my permission "They are all dead sir, I was ordered back to inform you of their failure." With a voice that was not my own, telling of things I knew nothing about.

"All of them?" The man's face washed with solemn disbelief and with grief he gave me orders that I knew couldn't be easy to say "Alright, join third company on the front lines!"

"Didn't you hear me?! They are all dead! Third company is probably already dead as well"

"It doesn't matter, we have to hold them off until the third Hokage can get here."

"What are you talking about!" I suddenly realised that these were my words, I had control over my own voice and actions again. "The third Hokage is dead, where is the Fifth?"

"I don't like these orders any more than you do and I doubt claiming insanity will work here Chunin. Now get back into line before I have to declare you a traitor."

"Right!" I blurred away to the front with a chakra burst of speed. Even if I don't know what is going on, I know being declared a traitor wouldn't help. From a roof top close to what I deemed an unnecessary death, I watched as tens of shinobi ran face first into it. They lasted but a moment on the battle field against my Aunt the demon fox. All sorts of weapons were being deployed, the Leaf was certainly trying but it was losing the fight in delaying the fox spirit. Catapults shot strings of paper bombs that wrapped around the fox, detonating with no effect. Kunai and giant shuriken were being thrown, still nothing could cut through the demons hid. Elemental jutsu's and elemental weapons I had never seen were being castoff from the monsters fur as if they were only a nuisance to be itched away.

The fox demon opened its mouth and a mass of dark black, blue and red matter began to gather within its gape. With a surge of energy it launched the matter at the Hokage monument. Electricity sparked out of the mass, now a blackened ball of energy, killing citizens and shinobi in its pass.

It was then that a ninja that looked all too familiar appeared like a flash of lightning. The blackened mass of energy collided with a force field in mid-air in front of the Hokage monument, before vanishing into a void. In the distance an explosion ruptured the earth with the same evil energy as that black orb, collapsing trees around its epicentre, gusting a wind that removed all sound from the air for a few seconds. It was then that the Fox demon cast its full attention on this familiar Shinobi.

He summoned up his strength once more and drew the beasts attention far away from the crowded village. I looked out from where I stood. I could see the devastation of our village. The Leaf was in ruin, rubble stretched out for kilometres, places of celebration were slued with bodies of ninja and citizen alike. The old, the young the humble the rich, all were trampled underfoot by the beast.

"This could not have been…" My aunt, I could not bear to say those words out loud. To even think it tainted my mind with revulsion. So many are dead, my aunt would never do such a thing even if she was possessed by a demon.

It was then that I knew I was dreaming, but I could not wake myself no matter how much the sights sickened me and I could not change was I could see within my own mind. The world changed once again of its own accord, this time I recognised the sight of the dead.

It was the gate of Konohagakure, not three days ago I was there. Only this time the faces I saw slew where talking in quite conversation, their bodies broken and bloody yet they walked around like they were alive. In a howl like that of the fox demon, the Beast master made himself known. Brandishing his axes he cut forward timbering the first of many shinobi before his brothers could join him and thicken the blood they waded through.

Their cries and slow deaths etched into my mind as I could feel them, not only hear them. Their pain became mine as I watched the Beast master walk my way and cut me down as well. In frustration I could do nothing but watch him walk away through those gates while I drowned in my own blood.

As my life burnt away I could see my existence snuffed out like a fire extinguished, but in that burnt out flame I could see something more and 'they' told me of it.

'In the beginning there was darkness, and in that darkness power, and with that power the visions.'

'We were not alone, there were other spirits other victims, flying through the void like a plague.'

'They would destroy us!'

'In the void I possessed the power, the chakra flowed through me like fire.'

'The time for peace is over, now is the time for war!'

'Some will live, many will die, but in the end we will defeat our enemies!'

'and I, I will become The god.'

…

I opened my eyes and in horror, I knew I was in the world of the living again… but where am I? Taking a step forward, pain burst in my thigh like a bomb of fire. "Agh!" I looked down and there on my leg was a gash cut in long and wide by the bloody kunai I still held in my hands. Was I sleepwalking or was what I saw a genjutsu I had just now come out of?

It was strange that the night I decided to sleep in sleeping attire, would be the night I sleep walk. Ninja of the drifting mist make it a habit to sleep fully cloth in their ninja outfit, with or without the weapons it was good practice for ninja readiness. Still now in my sleeping cloths, offering no protection from the outside cold air, I shivered both in dismay and confusion. The woods around me told me I was still somewhere near the Leaf village, but the strange siren in the distance said I was very much lost. I travelled, a limping retreat to the call of the siren hoping to find a place of refuge in order to see to my leg. Finally early day break broke through the boundary of trees, passed it was open land overlooking an ocean and island in the distance. I was high above sea level, on a cliff face that only went down, far away from people and help. I did not know the island in the distance but it was clear to me that they were in distress. Beacon lights shone through the foggy air searching for their cause of alarm within its borders. From my distance I could see the figures of ninja scattered in search as well, but my eyesight was too poor to determine any symbols of nationality or clan. Red and black stuck out among the detail of these men and women, noting the colours cycled the thoughts in my head until my location hit with recognition.

I know that uniform, they are the same people Shino said could have conducted the interrogation on him and my fellow bukijutsu company. It was ultimately determined that it was the seals department who interrogated my fellows while I was in hospital, but I researched markers and uniforms just in case. Black and red squares was the symbol of the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility located on a volcanic Island off the shores of the fire Nation. I don't quite know where that is, but at least now I know where I am.

The prison houses murderers and missing-nin, so what am I doing here? I looked out over the cliff, keeping away from the edge as I could not trust my balance while injured. A small boat had just arrived, four shinobi jumped out of the row boat and scouted the coat. On looking up one of them spotted me.

"*Sigh* good, now I just need to wait for them and hopefully there won't be too many questions before a medic is called" I limped over to a nearby rock, there was a distant light house on the cliff face I didn't notice on arriving and to my surprise the place was occupied. "Good, help will be here sooner than I expected." I pressed a hand against my wound, the blood was dry because of my body's rapid healing rate but I did not want to risk it reopening. I looked on at the people within the Light house, through the only windows in the building right at the top. One figure stood inside looking out at me, the other was walking up behind the first.

Looking on like a theatre of horror, I watched as the first person was stabbed to death by the second grisly form. Now I know I cannot stay here, whatever is happening it will soon come to me either way. I walked over to the cliff face and waved erratically at the scouting ninja there. Ripping the loose thread from my open wound, I waved the material like a flag warning of murder before binding my thigh with the cloth.

Alright, they will defiantly prioritise this place first. I marched on towards the tower. I may not know all the facts yet, but murder is always worth investigating and preventing. If there are more lives that could be killed, than it is my duty to try and save them.

Though the journey was long and my wound reopened along the way, I made my way to the tower eventually. My reassuring kunai in hand, I entered through the door way.

I cannot sneak, not with a wounded leg, I would not be able to dive out of view before they would catch a glimpse of me. I cannot set a trap without material; this light house only has stairs and one way out for anyone who isn't a ninja. I also do not know who might fall into my trap if I set one. I only have a kunai and a blood ability that likely cannot be cast when I have already lost so much blood. Still, I have to try. "Blood mist jutsu" I voiced and the strength leaving me nearly crippled me as I felt faint yet determined. "I saw you! I saw what you did, and I know who you are. Come out of hiding and face me coward, so that I may find retribution for your wicket crime." I do not have the strength to find my opponent, so, I will make them find me; While I wait for the coast scouts to arrive.

"Well well, look who it is brother"

"The blood user in all his glory, augh I see he is injured Kuma, seems the great Kami shines favourable on us. We will get our vengeance for the death of our brother Tora sooner than I thought."

The beast masters, the biggest one and his last surviving brother. I opened my mouth to defuse the situation, but an uppercut cut across my tongue as it was lashed under my parted teeth. Down the stairs I fell, the crashing roll a blessing to be away from two ninja who are so dangerous, but soon I heard their laughter as they came to collect me in torment at the foot of the tower; Throwing me out for my face to collect the rough grasses and unkind earth.

"You see how things would have turned, if it was not for the collective mass of the bloods you stole, you would have failed against me and my brothers long before you could take a life."

'You must defeat them'

'Take their lives like they took ours'

'Kill them!'

'Get up'

'make them pay'

From the ground I spoke, with my words stirring up dust at my breath, confronting the demons that whispered in my mind; Phantasms that crowded my dreams. "Is that the voice of an Oni, must you torment me too even while I labour in breath and face a beating that leads on to death?"

"Ha ha, looks like you hit him too hard Kemono" Kuma said to his elder brother before kicking me in the ribs at full swing, I could feel my ribs break to his bare feet. "I want us to have our fun with him before his brains leak out."

'Get up you fool!'

'Don't let them kick you like a dog, have some respect for yourself'

'What are you doing, fight back!'

'We brought you here to prevent his escape, not to die'

'Do something!'

Visions of the dead, the ninja guarding the gate of Konohagakure, bit and gashed their teeth at my failure to defend myself, my inability to avenge them. "But I let go of your blood, then why do you cling to my soul, what possesses you to remain here in madness to beat at a child" my words slurred with my bit tongue.

"Those are some strange last words" Kemono took loose his axe. I don't know how he managed to get hold of it in a prison, are they so foolish to keep the prisoners weaponry handy for their escape.

I rolled over so that the prominent feature on my bruised face could be seen, a smile "Blood burn jutsu" Crippled by my surprise, they fell each to a knee. A trap was the plan I set, I may not have had material but I myself was a trap in disguise. The bait I used and the trigger pin pulled was all the same, me. When I summoned up my technique, called forth with 'blood mist jutsu', my skin became primed to deliver my blood with each blow they struck against me, and then when I uttered in my beaten state, 'blood burn jutsu' the blood on them burnt off to strengthen me.

But… it was not enough.

Standing up to take command of my situation, the pain in my leg still raw, I struck my elbow across the head of the greater of the two. His stone face and hard oak bones would not be quaked so easily, so I slung my kunai at his brother to try and eliminate my problem if not all together one at a time. Again my plan struck to air only to be thwarted as if my motions were done in slow efforts to their quick actions. My kunai sparked against the axe held up in defence of his brother and my face burnt with outrage, my blows to them as soft as puppy kisses by comparison to the jarring attacks they made against me in jest.

"You are truly a wounded animal desperate to survive if you thought your ploy would defeat me" The beast master stood up from the ground, his height towering over my small form.

With blood met to my lips, my teeth lose in their sockets I spat at my fears "Do your worst" I activated my gentle dance, hoping my defences would last until the coast scouts arrived. Still in the back of my mind, as I saw the first swing meet my gut, I raked my senses for another way out. His firsts were near the size of the width of my abdomen, even with my gentle breeze activated and with me drifting away from his attack, my body was brutally shaken with every blow. Cut to the heart of it, I was about to die, I plotted my fading time instead of fighting against my death.

Without weapons, without any explosive tags, there was not much I could formulate as a plan. I would have run away long ago if it was not for my injuries to my leg. If I had known no one was left to save within the light house, I might have let them be, but to quite the voices pestering my mind it was a worthy endeavour. My blood mist jutsu is incapable of stopping them completely, in part because I lack the quantity of blood required to drain them of chakra and stamina. My own skills in combat, taijutsu, are inadequate against their superior bulk. My only option left is…

"Are you ready to die leech?"

Flung to the floor I hoisted my body up onto my back and elbows. "Not quit-yet" My mind was a fog and I could barely hold my head up, but I could still… "Summoning jutsu!" Kinjo sprung into existence to stare up at the ninja holding an axe over our heads.

"Krrr!"

"Kinjo, take me to safety"

The world spiralled out of control and somewhere along the way I fainted.

…

When I opened my eyes I was welcomed into a world of warm springs and sun light. My pains had vanished and I looked around wondering why? Kinjo who sat purring on my side flicked its tail intimidatingly against the ground, warning of danger. "Kinjo where are we?" I moved my mouth around trying to find the pain that wasn't there, my tongue was un-bit and my teeth firm once more.

"This, child of Ages is one of the cat summons realms. A place of meadows and heights, bright colours and warm nights, it is one of our pocket realms made for fun and nothing else." Kinjo's elongated pupils narrowed to something in the distance, my summons whole body froze for a moment as its ears perked to what I couldn't see. Relaxing again Kinjo focused on me and the cat like demon's voice softened into a murmur of warning. "Your kind is not welcomed here Argies. The energy you give off changes our nature, causing conflicts within the cat summons realm, which is why I had to stay near you in order to absorb any signature of your presents here." Kinjo who still had the Ages scroll strapped to its side, do not seem very pleased with me.

"I am sorry for the risk I cause you…" I sat up with a grunt, a lingering pain still remained but considering how badly beaten I was, it wasn't that bad.

"You, child of Ages, do not know a whisker of the risks you cause me. Did your Guardians neglect to teach you of my nature, of the nature of all cats?" The summons voice raised but then softened again, my cat was defiantly trying to keep us hidden but I wasn't sure why… How bad could the punishment for inviting in a human be? "Summons creatures all have their reasons for taking on contracts and their conditions they are willing to serve under. Cats unlike hounds hold no allegiance to honour. We cannot be tricked into loyalty for we hold no allegiance to any cause for the Greater or the lesser. We are unique among the summons realms because our natural alignment is influenced entirely by choice. When a cat is summoned into battle, we make the choice of which side we fight on no matter who summoned us. Our choice is solely our own, even in that we can choose not to fight at all. For you see when a cat joins to the one who summoned them, they gain the abilities and attributes of whoever they come in contact with, Meow. Our alignment and our will become yours; which is why humans have been forbidden in all cat summons worlds for over ten thousand years."

I said nothing but whistled, a little too loud as deemed by Kinjo's instant reaction to claw my wounded leg which was still tender yet healed. "How did you heal my wounds" I felt around my chest to find any source of pain. "Even my bones are healed"

"This realm has a hot spring with healing waters, this is the reason why I summoned you here, meow meow."

"Healing waters? That's the second time I've heard mention of healing hot springs… hmm" I hummed looking off at the butterflies flying playfully in the meadow we were in, while I myself was in distant thought. "Hmm" Hakari.

"Do distractions often pull your mind from current tractions" Kinjo brushed a paw over its silver white whiskers, quoting a saying I often heard my guardians use, apparently my cat summons was listening in. With my full attention grasped my summons continued "Once attached to a master, a cat's will is no longer its own. Like other summons we lose the ability to decide what alignment we possess once influenced by another. It could be said that we adopt he nature of our masters, but by choice we give up that power. Cats gain power when giving up free will and likewise control is granted to them when offering up great power. It is the story of the two tails cat which I speak of. Long ago in ancient times cats where used in war and in the home to judge a person's character and to bring about power and luck. It was said that in order to determine who a person was, you should judge their cat as cats adopted the charm of their owners. However a time passed when cats grew tired of their owner's personalities and it was then that the two tails cat was born. The two tails cat held sway over their masters and reversed the scales of persuasion, turning their charm against their owners and possessing them instead. This lead to a hunting period within the shinobi world where cats were amputated from their tails to prevent them controlling their masters, and it is why today cats are still seen as symbols of both Good luck and bad luck."

"You mean you could control me if you grew two tails?"

"Yes child of Ages, but I could only control you if you granted me sway in exchange for great power." Kinjo purred mischievously, the summons repeated its tale of 'great power' "You see Argies, I sacrifice my own will to be imbued with your power but you can likewise give of your will allowing me to control your body in exchange for even greater power."

I placed a finger on my chin in thought, bunching my brow in confusion. "Why would I do that? Sure I would gain supreme power, but I wouldn't be able to use it if you were in control of my body… hmm actually come to think of it don't you do the same thing? You sacrifice control while I gain your agility, superior eyesight and a healing factor. What do you get out of it? Actually, what does any summons animal gain out of fighting for the one who summoned them?"

"It has been a long time since any human has asked such a question, and as a cat summons I maybe the only creature with the ability to answer. Tell me Argies, do you know the story of the Great Kami?"

"You mean the one who created everything before disappearing from existence after his creation disappointed him by creating war?"

"Yes the very same, Meow, so you do have insights of your own. When Creation was born, all life was immortal, but the Creatures of Creation were not satisfied with this blessing and revolted for power over their kami's lands. As a punishment the Great Kami cursed them to an existence of death and suffering and told them nothing from his lands would be given up easily. The Kami also revoked their power over the sixth element, life, further sealing away immortality from their corrupt hearts. It was told only through strife would we gain back the knowledge of Chakra as well as the sixth element, and so we summons animals toil for generations towards that solitary cause. All reptiles studied the elements of fire, all mammals studied the Earth, all birds studied the winds and storms, all fish studied the waters and all amphibians studied nature. We all dedicated our years to finding the source of the sixth element but we knew one key element was missing. In order to fulfil the prophecy we needed conflict to satisfy our pledge, strife was the only means to discover the element of Life, which was how the contract was formed. Turning against each other using the powers we gained through our studies, reptiles clashed with birds, birds fought with amphibians, amphibians attacked mammals and mammals warred against the fish. It was this final act that triggered the discovery of the sixth element and lead to the immortality of summons creatures."

"So? What is it Kinjo, how is the sixth element gathered and used?"

"That I am unwilling to say. I will only say that through our contracts with humans we gather the energy need to power and create the sixth element. It is what keeps our realms secret from humans and helps hide us from our predators. When a human summons an animal or creates, a contract, they bind their chakra to our world and power a Great seal into harnessing the sixth element. Entering battle is the only use you humans find in our contracts fulfils our oath and sealing our part in the prophecy, through strife the sixth element is gained."

"Wow, that explains so much!" I rocked back and forward in excitement, it was something about the meadows that made me want to roll around all day. I stopped swaying when I thought back on my losing battle against the Beast masters, I would likely have to face them again in future but there was something else that came to mind. "When I was injured, why did you decide to save me? You could have joint the beast masters, they were winning weren't they? They probably have a whole lot more chakra too."

Kinjo simple turned to show the pouch on its side. "Meow" and meowed in a very displeased drawn-out manner.

"What? I don't get it… oH! Ha, I suppose you can't get that pouch open without me can you?" I reached back to clasp my hands behind my head, feeling very much like Naruto at this point.

"Meow, it would do you well to catch your grin before it flies insult in my direction. Abuse of my summons contract will lead to a gauntlet of forgotten niceties, and you may find the next time you call for me I will not be summoned." Kinjo poised half stood, indignant with its pink noes in the air, so I held my grin mute and tried not to laugh to its cute upset pout "My pouch can only be opened by the one who sealed it, moreover, I grant control to the ones of my choosing. I wouldn't pick an animal trainer as my master."

"Here let me help you with that Kinjo" I unsealed his pouch and grabbed the Ages scroll, the instant I had the scroll Kinjo's pouch puffed out of existence. "Hey where does that go anyway? I would have thought it goes to the sealing realm when it disappears like that but since we are in the sealing realm…"

"Not one person has been acquainted with such knowledge"

"You mean nobody knows?"

"Us cats do, your statement is false whereas my statement is absolutely accurate"

"What was that? I wasn't paying attention." I mocked while reading through the scroll. "Question, is Naruto the Fox demon or by chance is Aunt Anisue a demon?" dreams happen for a reason after all.

"It would be wise to keep such knowledge to yourself, your Aunt may become upset if you accused her of such."

"Ha ha very funny, just answer the question ok?" I kept on reading, the scroll always seemed to have some further insight I somehow missed the last time I scoped over it.

"Yes the child called Naruto holds the Fox demon, but I do believe that is forbidden knowledge in the Leaf"

"Uhuh, forbidden knowledge… very nice Kinjo, good job"

"Could it be possible that you Kichi forth sight jutsu has matured already?" Kinjo purred and brushed passed me, gaining my attention once again.

I rolled up the scroll and put it safely aside. "Hmm, you are being unusually nice today… is it because you are adopting my attributes and personality too? After all cats…"

"Perhaps." Kinjo interrupted. "It is my duty to guide you on your journey while your guardians are away. The Kichi forth sight can be a perilous and confusing jutsu, insights revealed of the future past and present can at times crook the mind. The Kichi forth sight is a journey jutsu, meant to help you find the safest path on your route to a destination. When trapped within a village the dreams and feelings it inspires you to feel can on occasion be misleading. I think it best from now on that you write down whatever you see so that you can reflect back on it and rule out the folds in time that have already passed."

"Folds in time?"

"Details for a future time. I will simply say that this forth sight jutsu does not always show a true path in time. Once in a while you will receive visions of things that will never pass, never happened, or has already been prevented. A fork in time that is not the true path yet still a part of time depicting what could have been if that path was chosen" Kinjo circled around and around me.

"That sounds super confusing… you say I don't need to worry about all 'this' yet?" I picked up the ages scroll again

"Yes, a future lesson to be learnt. It is absolutely necessary that you record what your visions foretell in the event that in future you will need to revisit them in order to determine which path you are on."

I read into the scroll but kept my focus on our conversation this time. "You know I'll have to summon you each time to do that, because there is no way I'll ever get away with writing about the future past or present while within the Leaf."

"…and why might that be young one? Have you exposed your clan's name?"

"Look! Look at this! I swear this was never in the scroll before!" I pressed my finger on the new depiction dealing with herbs. The scroll was never ever ever about herbs, it was just about ninjutsu's and Fuuinjutsu. "How is this possible? I know I didn't see this before… there wasn't even room for anything else before!"

"The scroll has many secrets gathered through generations."

"I don't get it though, why would Tsunada or anyone else want the scroll? I'm sure she already knows how to make seals and of course she knows herbs because she is a medical expert. I don't see why we have to keep it secret, besides the fact that it uses Fuuinjutsu which is a forbidden technique, I'm sure there are plenty of people who already have such knowledge. Why would my guardians risk their lives to keep it hidden?"

"It is the scroll of Ages young one, it is not one scroll but a thousand techniques. The techniques gathered over an eternity by the Ages clan. Not a single relic but a hundred tomes of Knowledge. Not a single jutsu but an entire collection stretching on for eons. One scroll could never have as much value as the Ages scroll's infinite source."

"Even so, what is so secret about that? Any veteran Shinobi with a high enough rank can gain access to the forbidden secrets of the Ninja library in the Leaf. If it was so easy to obtain power, no one would have trouble defeating the strongest opponents. If the scroll is just knowledge, it's not enough."

"The Ages scroll changes to match the desires of its holder, revealing to them what they want to accomplish. 'Your heart lie where your treasures are' and by that I mean to say the scroll shows what you hold in your heart, your ambitions, consequently envisage what would happen if someone with hostile intent acquired the scroll"

"They would see how to fulfil their ultimate goal." With this new found knowledge I looked over the herbs trying to figure out why they were shown to me. "Each element corresponds to a different 'taste' in herbs. Fire is the taste of spice, earth is the taste of sweetness, metal is the taste of pungent, water is the taste of salt, wood is the taste of sour. The organs of the body each possess a different elemental affinity, when consuming the correct taste you can enhance the element within each organ. By eating spicy foods you strengthen the fire in your heart, in taking in sweet foods you fortify the earth in your spleen, when ingesting the pungent you enhance the metal in your lungs, through tasting the salty you gather more water to your kidneys, from the sour do you increase the wood in your liver." I wonder, what about bitter herbs? Anisue's herbal teas were always bitter. "*click*" I snapped my fingers. "In my dream I was drinking herbal teas with Aunt Anisue, that's why I see them now on the Ages scroll."

"I see you are beginning to learn how the Ages scroll works, although time is short I see great potential in you Ages." Kinjo flashed me a grin that inspired pride in me despite how sharp toothed in was.

"It's just all so much to take in you know?" I began rolling up my scroll, Kinjo seemed eager to see me off and maybe it was because of those sounds he could hear in the distance. I tucked the scroll back into the pouch that reappeared on Kinjo's side. "On paper it sounds great. With the ability to see into the future, a scroll that can teach me anything my heart desires and a cat summons who gives up great power, but in reality it's all just a lot of responsibility. I'm only twelve and already I'm a Chunin, I'm supposed to lead Genin into battle all on my own and I…"

"You need to become stronger boy, in your present state you were too weak to face the adversaries who would have killed you if not for my intervention. You are going to have to learn to grow up very quickly Ages. Not many years from now you will be facing ninja more powerful than your greatest champions… after all they captured your guardians" Kinjo leapt into my lap and placed a paw against my chest, and in an instant I was suddenly home.

"I just don't know if I can do it all…." Sighing saddened and sullen, I headed to bed but…. with my hand hovering over my door handle, my senses alerted me to something inside my room

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud!*

…


	24. The Hammer Falls

When Ages had arrived back from his stay in the mysterious world of the cat summons realm, and after glancing blows with death, he did not expect to return home to more dangers and more mysteries. The sounds coming from his bed room perturbed him, so much so that he was quick to find and light a lamp. Hoping to drown out the darkness with the oil lamp he held in his hand, he approached his bed room door.

It had been a long morning for him and so he thought he could rest a further two more hours before the light of mid-day arrived. When he popped back into existence in front of his door, through aid of Kinjo's reverse summons, he thought he would jump into bed while it was still dim outside. Now he desperately wished it was brighter inside his home.

Ages opened his bed room door, the sound behind it persisted, unarmed and still in his pyjamas he pressed on determined to confront the noise intruding his home. The clang remained unchanged, *bang rattle bang rattle*, even as his door creaked wide open. The figure in his room did not turn to face the light, *bang rattle, bang rattle*, it continued to make the nerve-racking racket. *Bang rattle*, Breathing laboured breaths, *bang rattle*, crimson marked its steps, *Bang rattle, bang rattle* from the hollow bamboo walls it echo through the depths, *Bang rattle, Bang Rattle* and as Argies raised the orb of light within his hand, *Bang rattle* the blank face, of the intruder, did twice his heart pace.

*BANG RATTLE!*

"WHO THE SHIPPUDEN ARE YOU!" Argies shouted jumping and crouching away from the threat fully expecting a reply in the form of attack.

The beast entranced, neither looking left nor right, did not respond or stop its infernal knocking. It was the intelligence ninja who probed Argie's mind while he slept, only now he was lost of all senses; walking into a wall only to bounce off and walk again.

Argies placed a hand over his beating heart in thought to try and prevent it pounding out of his chest. In all of this he realised that the man in his room was going nowhere, while he rested his nerves he analysed the man by his outfit.

A ninja in a grey uniform, a belt but no ninja pouch or shuriken holster; this is a non-combative ninja, meaning his abilities are something other than confrontation.

Argies wondered where he had seen grey in the uniforms and code of arms he memorised after the Bukijutsu interrogation, and there was only one possibility which fit in connection to the Leaf head band his intruder wore.

"You are from the intelligence division?" On speaking his thoughts out loud to the ninja stuck on repeat, the man replied.

"Could you tell me where Ibiki is?" His eyes wide open yet staring at nothing, a broken nose and rigid features, the intelligence ninja did not shift or move from out of the actions he repeated, bloodying the wall further as he walked into it again. Still he spoke, meaning his actions weren't without the ability to be reprogramed.

"I-I could show you where he is?" Argies cringed.

…

The Reluctant Approach:

I cannot believe what I was offering. This guy just broke into my house, although I haven't found any sign of forced entry… yet. "*Sigh* Curse these cracks that must be ever filled with more gaps, so that the ground I stand on be constantly filled with hovels I must leap." This sucks.

'Time to figure this thing out instead of mumbling to myself like an idiot in the dark' "Well the only thing to do now is get changed and … no you know what. Ha, I don't have time for this." I smiled with seething hatred. "If I wasn't so loyal to the Leaf I would be sleeping right now, who knows maybe your drumming will even help." Pointing at the soulless corpse of a ninja I saw in front of me, I grimaced and berated the foul winds of time Tengu blew my way. "You better be on some important mission buddy, or else I might just take up psychiatry and smack some sense into you!"

Taking the ninja by the hand we began our journey PJ style.

"Could you tell me where Ibiki is?" The man droned soullessly.

"Yep that's where we are going."

…

A favour Gone Unrewarded:

By the blunt stares he received from the crowds of Konohagakure, and the hushed chatter in his wake as he passed the sign marking the entrance to the intelligence division compound. Argies began to walk on less hastily to his destination. An air of trepidation began to set in as his bare footsteps echoed down the corridors in search of someone in charge, because he knew very well who was in charge of the torture division.

Ibiki's deep voice vibrated in the boy's chest. Through the door his words could be heard as barely anything more than a murmured, yet they trembled with thunder and like rain drops they quickened the heart into a shower of drum beats. With his subservient follow on companion leashed behind him, Argies stopped outside Ibiki's office. Holding the broken Shinobi's hand, Argies took a deep breath in to face the most feared Ninja in all of the Land of Fire.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Open the door." Those words were clear enough and so Argies complied.

To the cold touch of the door Argie's hands burnt with the innate knowledge that what he was doing shouldn't be done. That the very act was in that instance the same as stepping into a trap you set yourself.

Argies opened the door and there in front of him was Ibiki staring down at him with furious angry eyes. Taking in the ninja behind Argies he reached out and snatched the boy's arm, pulling Argies in and shutting the door.

"What did you do to him!" Ibiki forcible seated Argies before the young boy Ages knew what was going on. The torture expert strapped Age's legs and arms to the chair all while the mindless intelligence ninja stared on aimlessly.

"He was asking where you where, so I brought him here." Argies offered, still not taking into account the shocking treatment he was receiving. He did however wonder who was Ibiki talking to in his office, all alone, he could see no one there now. He came to confide in a man both mad and terrifying. "*Gulp*".

"Could you tell me where Ibiki is?" The intelligence ninja, who followed Argies all the way there, repeated the question he had at the forefront of his mind despite the fact that Ibiki was now in front of him. Ibiki stared at him momentarily, shifting the ninja's head in his hands, inspecting.

"I suspect he got lost and ended up at my place" Argies offered "Whatever mission he was on must have been important because he keeps asking for you directly, and I'm guessing it's not normal for information gathering ninja to report directly to you just on any mission." Ibiki came around his desk to sit in his chair leisurely, studying Argies from across the paper stacked desktop, Ibiki hummed in thought while Argies continued. "I don't know what happened to him. They could have tortured him or used some kind of mind jutsu. Spy missions seem to pay too high a price in my opinion and corrupting a ninja's memories could make reports very difficult for both sides. I don't know, it's obvious he's not in the right mind unless he left on his mission like this." Thinking of the now would only make him take in his environment and the realisation that he was being interrogated, so instead Argies focused on his theories and understandings of the spy network. "I guess I can say with confidence, I don't know what really happened to him."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to him! You brought him in, these were your actions." Ibiki opened the lower draw to his desk, taking out an assortments of tools from his specialist torture kit.

Now that he could no longer deny his realities Argies confronted the situation with purpose, to reason with Ibiki. "Look all I'm saying is I found him in my home and brought him in… I have no clue what happened to him before I found him, and by the way there were some damages to my home… Nothing I couldn't fix but…"

"Do you think this is some sort of game?" The beat of threat in Ibiki's voice, killing intent. "It is a crime in the Leaf to attack another ninja unprovoked." Ibiki taking into account the shape of the intelligence ninja he sent out, only to come back with a broken nose and mind.

"Ok, let's get this straight, I didn't attack him. Firstly Look at me. If I was going to fight anyone, do you think I would prepare myself by changing into my pyjamas? Secondly look at my ninja profile, I know nothing about torture, genjutsu, nothing, zilch, zippo, nil, nada." Squirming in his seat, strapped in and now only noticing the blood on Ibiki's desk and office walls. It would be naive to say Argies wasn't worried.

"Start by telling me the truth and I may be able to offer lighter strokes to your scaring." Ibiki smiled and his own scaring flashed across his face in the light gleaming off the curved Knife he held in scrutinize of its cutting edge. Pressing an intercom on the wall next to his desk the torture expert spoke words that chilled Argies to the bone "Mawashi don't let anyone into my office for the next five minutes." and in that instance Argies both realised who Ibiki talked to all alone in his office and just how vicious a trap he had walked into.

"Understood" Mawashi conferred.

"No, you're not doing this to me! I did you a favour by bringing this ninja in. I could have left him to roam aimlessly until you found him months later, but instead I brought him in!" Ibiki angled in with his instruments even as Argies bargained. "You fart horse, just listen to me! I wasn't even home, I can prove it!"

"Really now, I find that hard to believe." Even though Ibiki held little faith in Argies words, he paused. "Well let's see this proof, after which I will allow no more words." but rather screams of agony was left unsaid, his meaning was clearly understood in the spin of the blade within in hands.

"You see my leg over there. Its cut isn't it, both my pants and the flesh itself." Ibiki nodded his head, though he could see the wound was healed he attested it to the rapid healing of some ninja, giving the boy time to speak before his final judgment. "That is because early about four in the morning I was off the shores of the Konohagakure prison island, two prisoners had broken free. Now I'm sure information like that doesn't release to the public very soon, but an intelligence division would know of it very fast." Ibiki held his hand to his intercom and so Argies added, before the buzz could come back from the other side, "I can even tell you the names of the two who escaped the Prison, Kuma and Kemono."

"Mawashi, has any information come in from the prison islands?"

"A report just came in, two prisoners Kuma and Kemono escaped, how did you know?"

A deep gargled hum was produced by Ibiki's throat as he stared menacingly at Argies smile. "Are there reports of a young boy helping them escape?"

"Ergh, yes there are reports" Argies heart dropped along with his triumphant smile. "There was an injured boy calling for help, but though they searched they didn't find him. Anything else sir?"

"No that will be all." Turning to Argies Again, Ibiki leaned in once again with a knife in his hand. "Argies Ages, as I see no further reason to keep you here, I release you." He cut the strap keeping Argies to his seat. Ibiki knew full well that it took more hours to destroy a man's mind than it took to destroy a body.

…

An unexpected un-assurance:

"Wow, this was fun." I nodded my head beaming a totally fake smile. I am a little shocked by how fast Ibiki jumped to torture. Actually come to think of it, it was an instant reply for him. Suspicious; like he knew, in his mind, that I was responsible for the man's condition. There was no question to him where the man had come from, his first enquiry of me was what I did to his ninja like he expected it as the only collusion to seeing me bring him in. Was this ninja sent on a mission with me as its target? "Ok, I think I'm going to go home and sleep." I bulged my eyes at that thought, was the ninja sent to spy on me?

On reaching the door Ibiki opened it for me, for a moment I thought he placed his hand on the door knob to block my path and reject my escape. It was a relief when that wasn't the case. That relief was quickly taken away from me by the officer outside my door.

A special law enforcer ninja was there to confront me, a guard sent by the Hokage herself to detain corrupt ninja. It was an ANBU. I inhaled quickly to the punch against my self-worth as a member of the Leaf "Argies Ages I am placing you under arrest for the suspected intentional injury of a member of the Leaf."

Ibiki spoke up for me, confronting the masked Ninja who placed a very threatening hand on my shoulder "I have already cleared this Genin of any fault"

I shirked away from the hand to reprimand Ibiki "Genin! I'm a Chunin, don't tell me without my vest you can't tell?!"

"I'm sorry Ibiki sir, Argies Ages is to be taken into my custody under order of the Hokage herself." The bird mask the man wore made me feel very much like I was the bird of prey's dinner; he stared down on me with hollow eyes, soulless uncaring eyes of a mask that had seen many missions that put duty ahead of virtue. He was going to bring me in no matter the cost to his mind or body, heart or soul, I was his and his was the will of the Hokage.

Ibiki faced the man once more before kneeling down and in the light I looked into his eyes. Ibiki's eyes now were kind and caring, he placed a hand on my shoulder and there in his grasp was a warmth and safety I did not expect to find. "Ages, I will be able to clear you of any falsely accused crimes if you agree to have your mind analysed by my team." I looked past him, at the ninja still in his office, was that the man's mission… to read my mind?

I bit my lip and confronted the evidence that was now clear to me. "In all Honesty I cannot say I could trust such a procedure, after all the ninja who I found in my room was in the infiltration division to begin with." Ibiki is also against me.

The torture expert whispered so that only I could hear, and I did not know if they were words of warning or assurance. "We will be watching you Ages." The kindness in his eyes vanished; he stood up stiff like wood once again. Ibiki tilted his head and so the ANBU placed a hand on my shoulder and in a chakra burst we were gone.

…

The lightest footsteps can cause the greatest tremors:

The corridors echoed with the steppes of a lady, and graced with its presents the torture facility offered greetings of familiarity.

"Ibiki I have something important to tell you." She stopped in front of him, concern in her eyes.

Ibiki gestured greetings with the wave of an arm and opened up his stance in invite to the presents of a friend. "Agh Hatari, it has been a long time since I have seen you here in the corridors of my intelligence department."

"It is a matter concerning Argies, the boy you brought in"

Ibiki straightens himself, his welcome cut short and now his black coat and grey uniform were set ridged to duty once again. "Please follow me, this is a matter to be discussed from behind closed doors"

Following in step Hatari came to a stop at Ibiki's office, she remembers it well, it was a place she recalled being always filled with the scent of damp paper work and fresh blood. Working in the intelligence department starting from the bottom up, meant she had to always run documents to and from Ibiki… sometimes interrupting intimate scenes of his work at its finest. It was a rare invite to be offered entrance to his office without being there only for a quick drop off or a quick interrogation.

Taking a seat on his leather chair behind his desk, Ibiki bid Hatari to be seated as well. Though she was ridged to the implication, she was here not for a quick visit, she would be here to be questioned likes an interrogation.

On being seated Ibiki probed Hatari "What is it about Argies Ages you wanted to inform me on?"

"I have reason to believe Argies is a threat to himself and the Leaf." For a moment Ibiki said nothing, which only stretched time further. While looking across the wooded desk, waiting for any recognition that she spoke, Hatari couldn't help but make note of ever scratch mark and stain of dry blood. Sure the desk held paper work now, but with an eerie discomfort she wondered how easily he cast aside his paperwork for torture.

"What has inspired this belief?"

"I saw him self-inflict… wounds… suicidal tendencies." Hatari heard her words, how broken they were, and so steadied herself and relaxed the sound of her unnerved voice. "I suspect that Argies Ages might be on some narcotics of some sort, something that could cause hallucinations. That along with his suicidal tendencies, I would say on a mission he wouldn't care about the survivability of his comrades or himself neither would he care for the mission's success." She felt a little bit of strength return to herself, on looking at the subject as a statement of grounded evidence and scientific fact, she found herself standing firm in her understanding of the psyche.

"Do you have any evidence, any account of his actions that would make you arrive at this conclusion?"

"I saw him leave into the woods this morning. He was wearing only his night cloths, and as I recall the air was chilled with ice. I followed him, purely out of curiosity I swear." Ibiki tilted his head and cleared of suspicion she continued. "He didn't seem conscious of his action… no it wasn't that." Hatari placed a fist over her mouth to hide a smile and fake her worried appeal. "I feel guilt in saying it but I have to be honest. He looked and acted like he was out of his mind, completely deranged and senseless, I saw him run into the forest on unsteady feet. I followed him in, I didn't want him to hurt himself, but when I got there he already had his kunai against his leg. He was cutting, slowly and pensively into his leg. It was awful but it was like he enjoyed it. He let loose a cry of ecstasy before running away.. and then… that was when I lost him."

The torture interrogator voiced dark and gravelly. "You lost him? You're a highly trained Chunin, how did you lost a deranged ninja stumbling in the forest with a damaged leg?" Ibiki's expression remained mute and grim, his question however held scepticism and stared daggers of slander into her ego.

"I did not lose him!" Hatari sputtered, before regaining composure realising Ibiki's ploy too late.

"Agh I see, so you were so concerned for his wellbeing that you let him wonder off alone with a wounded leg?" The torture expert rested his hands on his desk plainly, in utter comfort, in his element.

"Fine… I wasn't really concerned." Hakari let loose a sigh and slouched her shoulders; deflated. "I was following him, but when I did not find what I was after I lost interest."

"Good, now what where you after?" Ibiki spoke to her as a person would speak to an adolescent child in the habit of misbehaving.

"No fun Ibiki." Hatari mock pouted and followed on with a smile tempered with a naughty embracement. "I thought I could catch him doing something perverted." She twirled a loose strand of her hair with a finger. "I've been staking out his place ever since three days ago when I caught him changing in a hurry when I knocked on his door to introduce him to a mission. I suspected he was somewhere he shouldn't be, or better still doing something he wasn't supposed to do." She bit her lip and Ibiki both grimaced and shifted uncomfortable to the sound of her groan. "Out of duty to the Leaf I stepped into his home unnoticed to inspect his place while he was getting ninja ready for our mission." Touching herself Hatari continued to Ibiki's dismay. "You would be surprised what can be told about a man from his dirty laundry, in the boy Argies case I found a second set of ninja cloths cast on the floor, wet with morning's dew." Thrashing her hair back and forward, she tilted her head suggestively before righting herself completely with seriousness switched on in an instant. "I suspected that he was in the habit of going places he wasn't supposed to go."

Ibiki shook himself, questioning if what she displayed moments before was only his own personal fantasy, because the ninja who stood before him now looked perfectly professional and incapable of the acts she inspired him to see and the feelings he still felt. Standing up as well, and clearing his throat of the gravel that he was sure set in, he stated how deeply he regretted ever asking "Nicely done Hatari Mittsu. Our time training you in the interrogation department wasn't wasted I see." A grim smirk split from between the lips of the scar faced interrogation and torture expert. "You demonstrated a flawless execution of the Combative psyche; the use of tactical diversion or distraction in order to change the willingness of a party to attack, again, nicely done."

"Who said anything about demonstrating" Hatari walked away, but not before turning her head back to say with a smirk. "I just do." She opened his door and left him questioning.

"The more she showers her loyalties to the Leaf, the more I wonder… Is she a spy?"

…

Torn:

Finally the owl faced ANBU let go of my shoulder, placing us in front of a white building. I was a little disorientated to where we stood, expecting an entirely different place.

"This isn't the entrance to the Hokage's office… isn't this the Academy entrance?" I gulped looking up at my ANBU officer. He didn't say a word, not for a while, but eventually after staring off for quite a spell he glared down on me...those hollow eyes.

"The Hokage will not be attending your trial, she has important matters…"

"More important than… me?" I interjected. Well obviously she has other things to do but I would have still thought she would attend the trial of the Shinobi she accused of treason.

"This is where you will meet the council leaders of the Leaf, they will determine your sentence on the Hokage's behalf." He stared off again.

"Are you alright owl sir?" I tugged on his hand like a four year old. "I don't know this area very well, I'll need you to take me in… or else I could just run away" I joked, but seriously there is something up with my ANBU and with my day I was getting tired of the weird.

"Running away will not change your states as a traitor, we will hunt you down and kill you." He tightened his grip around my hand and I felt the strangest feeling, like he didn't like the prospect of killing me.

Chills run down my spine at that. Even though I felt a sense of safety in his hands, like he would protect me, I could tell he was committed to his orders. He might be against the idea of killing me, but if ordered to he would. The idea both sickened me yet at the same time I felt sorrow for the man, he had a good heart but a demanding loyalty.

We walked on in silence until we reached a door to a debriefing room. There my ANBU was able to release me to the guard of a Chunin officer. The door was clearly marked with the words 'Debriefing room/penitentiary' making my predicament much clearer to me. I walked into the room the Chunin opened the door to.

…

A moment of ponder:

The debriefing and part penitentiary was a simple room housing a long desk away from a barred and windowed wall. White washed and not large but not small either, it was the general sized room used for debriefing a squad of ninja.

"Argies Ages I presume." Homura Mitokado of the elder council greeted Argies from behind the single desk. With him was Koharu Utatane who tilted her head at the boy.

The two wise elders of the Konoha Council, missing only the Hokage and the head of the disbanded organization of the root, cast their stern faces to Ages. They were his judge and jury, and by all means they decided Argies future.

In learning from his cat summons councils Argies knew the formalities of any council were the same, bowing at the waist he showed a deeper sign of respect as opposed to a polite tilt; for these were his elders and even greater than that the elders of the Leaf as a whole, he knew to try his best in showing his appreciation and respect. "I am honoured to meet you both." Taking in his surroundings and to his left the three Academy teachers, Argies added. "To the best of my ability I intend to show reverence and respect for all of you, despite my current attire." He was offered no time to change into his ninja gear and while still being in his bloodied PJs he hoped not to bring any offence.

Homura spoke to begin the trial "Argies Ages the council has gathered here today to discuss the accusations casted against you by the Honourable Hokage." The old man's words held distaste for his honour of the Hokage but he continued to the current matter at hand. "The accusation placed against you is that of treason, before you speak, know that you were observed leaving your home with the ninja you allegedly assaulted."

Argies felt the air rush into his lungs, panic filling and leaving him in an instant, as the trial commenced he felt drained of all he was worth. These accusations hit him hard; a fault in loyalty was a trait his Guardians always encouraged him against. When he was young and exhausted from training they would always question his commitment to them, not his commitment to himself. To his Aunt and Uncle any failure in Argie's training was a fault in their loyalties to their nephew, they felt directly responsible when he failed, but any lacking in their charge's efforts was accountable to his respect for them. That it was their responsibility to teach out of respect for him, and his responsibility to learn and train out of respect for them. That was why the mark of traitor fell so heavy on his shoulders, all his training all his duties to the Leaf spat at by the Hokage who accused him of disloyalty. Saying that no, he did not respect her or the Leaf and that the Leaf did not respect him in return.

Where would he go without duty, without loyalty, without respect? He felt faint and fell to his side as the room filled with hollow voices of old age that paled his blood white. It was Daikoku, the ninja Academy explosive and weapons specialist, who caught and steadied Argies back to his feet.

The council showed no immediate reaction to his display, only shuffling papers to continue on with the hearing.

Koharu the elderly lady of the council made note of his frailty merely with a raised eyebrow but continued onward formally "Argies Ages before your trial can begin you are to select of your candidates who will defend you and who will question that defence." Her voice strict and precise yet Argies knew very little of the matters of court.

"Who are my candidates?" Argies asked weakly

"They are." The old lady pointed a wrinkled finger to the three to Argies left; Daikoku, Suzume and Iruka, the Academy teachers of the Leaf who subsequently were part of the ninja mission assignment desk shinobi.

"My Academy teachers, how do I know they will defend me, how can I trust their loyalty to me?"

Homura ignored Argies worried questions, instead turning to the member of council seated with him. "Koharu must we really be pestered by the ignorance of youth, this trial has already waxed away so many minutes of my life and it has yet begun."

Koharu let lenience enter her formalities while Homura grumbled under his breath. "Let the young man be, Homura, it is not often we have open ears so eager to learn within the Leaf, moreover it needs to be understood for him to make the best decision for his group."

Homura ceased his grumbling taking into account Koharu's reasoning. "I have lived too long to be plagued with such simple questions, *Sigh* but I believe in the importance of this trail. That it will decide a great many things with in the Leaf, and for that I can afford a few tedious moments blighted from my life."

The small break for formality was to them a council decision, in that the two elders of the council had to deliberate and come to an agreement on the matter before acting on that settlement. Made used to a life of deliberating every approach the councillors even fenced sides of an arguments in what should be deliberated and how it should be approached. With that argument done they proceeded to tell Argies how the Leaf decided on guilt and innocence.

Koharu Utatane, the old lady, turned to an in between of kind and strict, reminded Argies a little of his Aunt, as she explained the values in picking a candidate from the ninja desk. "As it is part of the obligations of the ninja assignment desk to coordinate and magistrate the ninja they assign duties too, they must equally defend and penalise offences. They must show their commitment as equally as you must, by being unbiased no matter which party you chose to defend and or attack your arguments."

Not with the intention to cast suspicions Argies asked out of interest "Doesn't that leave room for corruption? If I somehow convince both parties to defend me, both my speaker and the examiner of my speakers defence, wouldn't that mean I could manipulate the outcome of my sentence?"

Homura Mitokado did not let kindness enter his smile but let the stiffness leave his tongue. "That is exactly the attitude we hope guilty parties adopt. As the head of the council we ultimately made the decision. If we see your speaker fail to defend you, then we will grow suspicious of his loyalties to the Leaf. Likewise if your examiner fails to point out the flaws in your defence, we will make note of it and punish any deviation."

Koharu concluded their break in decorum "As you can see Ages, you are not the only one on trial here today. By your actions you have given us the opportunity to test the trustworthiness of the systems already in place. By the end of this trial we will be better suited to pass judgment on your academy teachers, you yourself and the Hokage who placed these charges against you."

Argies brightened on this insight and with intrigued asked a further question. "Does that mean the Hokage isn't in absolute rule over what happens here with in the Leaf?" Both elder councillors tilted their heads in affirmation. "Hmm that makes sense come to thing off it, it prevents anyone in control from taking absolute power with a tyrannical rule." The young ninja pressed a fist to his chin in thought. "Can I talk this matter over in private with my candidates?" Again the elders tilted their heads in agreement.

Argies candidates Daikoku, Suzume, and Iruka eyed him with intrigue. The boy seemed to lose sight of the seriousness of his trial whenever his curiosity where roused.

They walk out of the reach of hearing and discuss the matter among themselves; the three teachers of the Leaf shielding the small boy Ages to deliberate the matter. Iruka and Daikoku argued over who should be the examiner to question Ages and who would be the speaker on Argies' behalf.

While Suzume, bending down, places her hands gently on Argies shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry my boy you are going to be alright, we will be here with you." The scent of freshly picked flowers cooed off her soft skin, and for a moment Argies felt weakness return. The depth of how grave the accusation of treason is momentarily disheartened him and he lost faith in his conviction for a single beat of the heart. Drawing in breath, coming away from that place of fidget doubt, he shook himself of the present and reiterated a sterner being, drawing from the past his strength, 'Regardless of the external do not let your internal harmony be corrupted' and again he tolled his soul with weighted thoughts 'Care a little less Argies'

It was out of Suzume's kindness that Argie's strength was penetrated with weakness, and so he separated himself from her. "Thank you Suzume but I will be alright, I have done nothing wrong." Suzume felt her hands come away from the young ninja's shoulders, for there was no longer a boy there to comfort. Though small and under the age of fourteen, Ages was a boy no longer, he is a Chunin and first most a ninja.

All the things that surly would have crippled a young boy have already passed over him. He failed a year in the ninja academy, promising him a life of shortcomings, yet he prevailed even with the title of inter-village ninja yoked around his neck. He faced death during the Chunin exams, with no ninjutsu arts to help protect him against the wilds or his competition, yet there too he grew overcoming grand odds with ingenuity and well-practised common tactics. He was captured and taken into enemy lands, surrounded as a single Leaf in an ocean of Sand, nevertheless he conquered conflict and ended war with nothing more than a slip of the tongue. Yes it is true, that Argies is afraid of what is to come, of what the council might accuse him off and of what they might find, on the other hand… when has that ever stopped him.

Hardened like a rock, Argies stood ready.

Daikoku turns to face him. "I will offer myself in your defence Argies. As a weapons specialist I will be better equipped to defend against the sharp edge of their attack." He stood proud of his words, brimming with confidence in hope that he could marshal courage in the young boy Ages.

Argies however refused his offer puncturing the man's poise with an undeniable rely of rejection. "No, you would be more likely to aggravate the ruling and increase their weight over me. I fear I might break under such pressure." Argies heaved a heavy sigh taking into account Daikoku's intentions to comfort his last year student, in supplication he offers the man and the other two mission desk ninja his thanks. "It warms my heart that you could be so kind to me and it seems I may have misjudged you all." Touched by the fact that the ninja assignment shinobi's and in part his teachers, who had scolded him for taking on an 'A' rank mission, weren't in truth the monsters they portrayed themselves to be. That no instead their reprimand was swung with soft hands and now as Argies reputation crumbled from underneath him, they were willing to come to his defence.

Ages bowed to Daikoku's offer but turns instead to Iruka, saying "You will speak on my behalf."

Iruka sputtered, fearing the direction Argie's command had fallen. "Me? Are you sure Ages?" Clearing his voice of anxiety he confessed. "Daikoku might be bold in his defences but he has more experience, I would fold like wet paper to any aggressive questioning."

"That is exactly why I need you to defend me Iruka" Argies adjusted his stance and flashed his wicked half smile with a cunning spark of purpose. "I do not want to be on the defence, I have done nothing wrong! No, I fully intend to attack their accusation! Daikoku's attack will only give us more shuriken to throw back at their allegation."

…

Agreement:

Back and forward, the court verdict cast, from Argies dismissal from a shinobi life to his freedom from the curse mark of 'traitor'. The trial thrashed him left and right until he did not know where his fate would stand. Daikoku assaulted Argies morality and Iruka did his best to defend while Argies supplied him with words that could only attack. In the end no one knew what would become of the young boy Ages, it was left to the decision of the elder council and with the arrival of Ibiki tension grew thick.

Finally Homura the prompter of the ruling speaks out, his words resounding off the four walls of the small detention chamber. "This court cannot charge Ages for what has transpired, but in future if it is deemed that Argies Ages is in the habit of inviting in Ninja to his home…"

"I didn't invite him!"

"Even so Ages, if a similar incident were to happen in future. Then this court would have no choice but to charge you with treason."

Given right to speak freely Argies spoke on his own behalf. "This is absurd, a ninja breaks into my house and I am the one on trial! Now you are telling me if the same incident were to occur again, that I would be jailed for it! I cannot help but suspect this is an attack on my character."

"If you have any cause to suspect foul play, please speak now."

Argies thought for a moment, gritting his teeth of the audience in the room. Ibiki stared forward at him calm and cold. "If I were to speak I fear it would irreverently change the Leaf's view of its shinobi and leadership. Furthermore I fear it would change the relationship its people hold within these lands in view of the accusation of my character, as a result of the attack against me. No, as a loyal member of the leaf I must remain silent, but let my pursed lips be shown not as weakness but as an offer of mercy I allow to those who attack me; one that will not remain permissible if similar incidents are to happen in future." Argies Chunin of the Leaf, equally glared back at Ibiki's cold stare, making sure his warning was heard, for he knew Ibiki would be unwilling to risk the scandal that would follow Argies accusation of Tsunada and his attack on a member of the Leaf Shinobi, and Argies feared that future as much as he, a world where no one would trust one another and the Shinobi of the Leaf and its people would find loyalty only as a burden.

…

Deceit for the greater good:

With Argies departed and followed on by Ibiki, the penitentiary room held silent alone to the three members of council; Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura the darkness of the Shinobi.

Danzo stepped out of the shadows with his walking cane in hand. "It seems that Tsunada is not as blind to the Leaf's treachery as that old fool third."

Homura showed no reaction to the sudden presence of Danzo, keeping on point he revealed his thoughts on their planning. "This Argies Ages will prove useful in exposing any weaknesses in the Leafs integrity; we will be able to reinforce the Shinobi will and keep to plan our goals."

"We should focus instead on the Uchiha" Koharu voiced her view, her words arching up with inspiration "His taste for vengeance will drive him to push for feats far more attainable then this Age's hidden talents."

Danzo cuffed his damaged arm with sly cunning "Naruto Uzumaki and his demon chakra, Sasuke Uchiha and his Sharingan eyes and this Ages, they will be the focus of my plans. They all show promise, an opportunity for great power."

"Do not forget Danzo why we have counselled here" The two seemed to voice into one, in warning Danzo away from his own treachery.

Koharu used more precision in her threat saying, "We will not speak in favour of your goal of becoming Hokage unless your goals are the same as ours, for the greater good of the Leaf. Though I agree this Ages clan shows great promise in their hidden arts, that is all they are, hidden arts. We cannot divulge the value in jutsu's we haven't seen, and although the power of a demon container is great the danger is equally great that their demon escapes." Settling her hands before herself she reiterated once again. "Which is why I will turn my focus to the maturity of the Uchiha, if we nurture his growth it promises greater ties within the Leaf and a stronger clanship."

Homura urged against his member of council, reflecting back to the day of Attack on the Village, a day most present in his mind far surpassing the threat of their most recent invasion. "Do not forget Koharu that it was the Uchiha's Sharingan eye which was the only power strong enough to set the Demon of the nine tales upon our Village. Sasuke holds a powerful Kekkai Genkai but a powerful hatred also burns in those same eyes."

Koharu shot back sternly protecting her prodigy. "Don't be a fool Homura, if a Sharingan eye triggered the demon to attack our village then it would be able to dispel the beast too. The Uchiha massacre was necessary I agree, but I do not believe we should have killed them all, loyalists should always be rewarded. Sasuke Uchiha is an opportunity to build that foundation on which the Leaf can stand tall."

Homura raised a crooked finger to make a cutting accusation. "Do not think me a fool Koharu, I know of the Konoichi suitors you have set in place to bare a son from the Uchiha." Homura possessed the Shinobi's will, though his words were of spite his face did not reflect their meaning, for true ninja do not show emotion. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the female ninja in the Uchiha's class doubling abruptly mid-term and several of your spy ninja failing to assemble for duty. Your cunning maybe advancing with age but my wit hasn't lost its edge."

Koharu smiled with wicked in her eyes as she confirmed his accusation in spite returned "Old man you are twice the fool if you think I would want my Konoichi to bare a son from him, the most cunning Shinobi are female and I would not want to poison my flock with the weakness of men."

"So you admit it! Those girls that desire over the Uchiha are nothing more than fabricated indulgences of your own passion." Homura mumbled out loud in thought to himself while he toiled with a bitter sweet relief. "That explains why no other male genin has received so much attention from these 'fan girls' because in actual fact you are the co-conspirator! Yes, finally now I understand it. You are guilty of these proposals."

"Do not play coy Homura, your hands are not as un-plucked as you pretend them be, where as I feather my hands with Shinobi you have feathered your own with your trade in clandestine weapons. How else do you expect me to belief the sword of the Thunder gods was lost?"

Danzo cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two elder councillors to himself. "You have made your point Koharu but we do not have the liberty to allow ourselves to limit our options. It is in these dire times that we must look at all possibilities, even so, do not think me unkind to your personal projects. I have already set in place plans to safe guard the Last Uchiha along with his brother, and Homura I too have become aware of your efforts in trading old relics for greater knowledge in artefacts which we can use to better defend out village. However our focus cannot be that of one of the three but all three including the Jinchuriki, nonetheless we start with the Ages. It is in our interest to force his hand to reveal his secrets and true capabilities as kin of the thousand techniques jutsu." Danzo turned to face each councillor in turn, and to baste them in a flattery that inspired ignorance. "It is not our place to scold your cunning Koharu in invigorating the power of our Shinobi, and to admonish your wit Homura would do our village little good as is too keeping hold of old history that is better sold to fortify the integrity of the Leaf. It is my hope that you both continue to lurking in the shadow for the greater good of the Land of Fire."

"As we hope you will do your part Danzo." Homura's tone echoed an old man's words to the fading cloud that remained of Danzo's quick departure, and in it the door facing them flung wide open with a crack of thunder to the intrusive entrance.

"What is wrong with you old fools! How dare you clear that traitor of guilt!"

"Tsunada, how nice to see you" Homura said without a smile.

…

My Sign Post knocks On Wood:

'I can't believe these people!' Argies thought to himself while knocking in a sign post. 'I should just leave this crazy village and go search for my Aunt and Uncle.' The sign bearing a warning he painted in himself, bold and with his poor hand writing, very threatening. 'Of course if I leave the Village I can just hear Tsunada cackling and sending the hounds after me' He vented his anger into his work, his furry into the tools he used to knock and pin up wooden bells, and with his wrath he marked his work with warning. 'I should put in paper bombs with these bell traps, just to show them I mean it, but then I'll probably be charged for defending myself' "*HUH*" He voiced with resentment.

The words of warning written on his sign posts read out themselves in a gentle voice that burnt Argies ears. "I am in no way liable for any who trespass here, you do so fully at risk to your own persons mental and physical wellbeing. KEEP OUT! You have been warned" She smiled but tilted her head when Argies caught sight of her, yet it was not her expression that caught the ninja off guard but his.

Angry and fuming from his turbulent day, Argies did not expect to be visited by the welcoming company of Hakari. The words he wrote were not meant for her, the hatred he felt was not intended to be directed at a team mate. Frazzled he dropped the hammer he held in his hand and his red face held in anger broke to a face plunged in misery.

Argies hands trembled and the white of his eyes, tinted pink, waded with water. Instead of voicing his turmoil in rage he broke down in tears. "I almost died today Hakari" He stood back away from her, hoping that the distance would hide his honest emotions, his open and wilful tears that flowed with ease. He says it, the name of the Yokai hidden in the depths of his nightmare in the forest and by the light house. "and that wasn't the worst of it..." to the sadness of Hakari's shock, his voice quakes with a shudder to the unanticipated disclosure, he continues. "When I returned to the Leaf I found my home and my reputation violated… and I don't think I can take it anymore."

Hakari's mood turned dark and her voice emptied of all joy with the entrance of her killing intent. "Tell me their names and I'll take good care of them..." Now by this time it was still mid-day but the air around Hakari and the sunlight that glowed off her fizzled and grew to dusk, coloured by her fury and chakra flared.

"I don't think I can Hakari, things aren't black and white anymore. The people who are attacking me think I'm the bad guy and their defending the Leaf. No matter what I do they think I'm in the wrong." Tears streamed down his face but he stiffened, looking back at the work he was doing around his house of the laws he read up, he knew it wouldn't stop a determined intelligence shinobi and neither would it stop a stubborn Leading Hokage.

"*sighs* Can I at least smack them silly?" Hakari lightened her mood and settled her chakra, trying to uplift Argies mood now feeling that she couldn't really help if he wasn't willing to elaborate on the shadows draped over him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and restored himself. "We should have another team eat out. After our sensei's test I feel we were all a little tired from waking up at four in the morning. It wasn't memorable enough for me -Anyway, why have you come to visit me?"

Hakari closed the gap between them, acknowledging Argies strength as leader returned she switched to a formal tone. "Tensue has given us an interesting mission, he says it isn't part of our team mission because he hasn't certified our test yet. It's something to do, but I understand if you are not up to it."

"No, I think a mission is the perfect task for me right now. To get away from all of this might make my mind think of happier thoughts. Where will this mission take us exactly, do you have all the details?"

"Yeah I have it under control" Hakari coughed lightly, trying not to insinuate that Argies didn't, she smiled meekly "Tensue gave me a map, like the one you received pointing out our Sensei test and future training grounds. It's quite far outside the Leaf" Hakari beamed, it would be her first mission outside the ninja village walls. "We'll get to use our camping gear!"

"Ha ha" Argies laughed to the bounce in Hakari's cheer. "Maybe we will be able to have that second team lunch after all. It will be our first mission outside of the Leaf together."

…


	25. Team Eat Out

Last night was a relief. Despite the awful revelations it confronted and absolved a past that always troubled me. When I was an inter-village ninja, when we were ostracised and when Kazumi disappeared, it was a hard time but it was a time that brought out the strength in us. Now I could look to my past and smile at how bright my future, my present has become. In all of it there was much to feel accomplished for. My friend Kazumi wasn't dead but an elite ANBU, though she suffered as a child she was independent as an adult and her powers had fully developed to reveal her as an owl not a spirit or demon. She commended me on my team, that they loved me as I loved her, that though we were alone as kids at least now I had a team and she had an ally in me.

I looked in the mirror before my big day out, our team eat out, and wondered. "When will I see you again my old friend?" In it, peering into my reflection I thought of her yet I also thought of myself. 'I have grown just as you have though our new strengths are different we are the same'. During the Chunin exams I developed my technique and my reputation as a ninja, but now with my past mended and the memory of my old friend smiling once more, I have grown internally. My inner self knows that you are strong, that I am strong, that the boy I see standing in front of me isn't hiding the child I have hidden within because that child and that boy are Ninja in their own right. "Thank you my old friend."

Kazumi was now on a secret mission to infiltrate an unknown organization. I could no longer utter her name. When we reunited last night we were protected by a genjutsu I was shielded from. A vortex of small feathers surrounded her in her flight, helping her escape the Leaf unseen just as our meeting had been. Our conversation was private between her and I, not even the Hokage could have seen her through the spell she cast. She was smart and her owl blood limit powerful, though I wonder if the Byakugan which is known for its ability to see through illusions could see through her jutsu. After all I am being tracked too, Neji's warning has always been in the back of my mind. That they are watching me, only the Great Kami knows just how closely. On the other hand if Kazumi's words were true, then the Hokage sent us to our deaths on that mission. She would not have expected us to survive; there would be no need for the Hyuuga to spy on a corpse.

Washing my face off of these thoughts I prepared for our day out. Strapping my Kunai Holster and ninja pouch to my leg and hip, we were going to train after, I headed out. If all goes well I want to see Kosuke to discuss my blood jutsu absorbing the emotions of my enemy as well as their chakra. As the oldest Genin in the Leaf, and secretly a member of my clan, he would know what to do and he wouldn't hold any prejudges against me for the sinister abilities of my blood. Kazumi's emotion easily overcame mine, so much so that my instinct wasn't to jump in front of Hakari but to save myself. The emotions of an Owl spirit I thought then, a hatred for everyone and her rejection fuelling her certainty that no one could understand her, make me care only for myself. I should have jumped out in front of Hakari, even if I wouldn't have been fast enough, thankfully Nari was there. Hopefully Kazumi is in a better state of mind now.

Out the door and down the road, Nasantot here I come…. Oh Wait! "Shippuden!" I forgot to tell Hakari and Amoroto where we are going to eat out, so much for waiting for them to arrive, well looks like I'll just have to go to them.

…

Argies, Chakra Kyuin Jutsu user of the Leaf, walked to Amoroto's place with his head held high. Ages taking his journey there first, though they excluded Amoroto often for last, because the younger boy was more likely awake. Making a Judgement considering their last early encounter, it seemed like Hakari enjoyed her sleep, though Argies had visited her at four in the morning. This time however their schedule was founded in reason, unlike Tensue's test confounded in madness, Argies reached Amoroto's house at the not too early time of half past six.

"*Knock Knock Knock* Morning anyone up?" he knocked on their vine covered door, their home looking as if it wasn't lived in but Argies wasn't there to offend. Stepping back from the door, because he knew what Amoroto's grandmother was like, he waited for a response.

"Who be a-knocking on my door?" It was the old lady Argies had figured was Amoroto's grandmother; though in hearing her elegant voice you wouldn't be able to distinguish her age, but Argies had remembered her hands… they were wrinkled.

"Argies Ages, Chunin Of The Leaf." He declared wondering how strange it was that when someone shows disrespects for you, you, being a normal person, compensate by show as much respect you can for them. "I'm here for Amoroto. If you would allow?"

"You be the one who promised to part a distance between he and his training, yet later to bed he be then before." The lady behind the door was talking about that night, that night Argies had came to her to find Amoroto's training spot. The disapproval in the ladies voice spoke of how thankful she was in her grandson's late returns home, thankful in that she wasn't at all pleased. Argies stood Hopeful that this wouldn't make her reluctant to open the door. "My grandson be traveling here soon, only wait and your need be gone."

"Your grandson? Who might that be and where is Amoroto, I don't see him around?" Argies looked around like a fool, taking in the Large mushrooms that clung to the bark of a nearby tree and the open path that passed by her home. It was evident that she did not see many visitors, and those who took the path past her home took it with reluctance or an ignorance never to pass that way again.

"It a fool or a trick of the mind?" She spoke to herself from behind the door, facing away from the Chunin on the opposite end as she cursed. "Youth, Amoroto is my grandson." Even though her words where slightly harsh, a hint of kindness could be felt in them.

Smiling and seeing the opportunity it was, Argies relaxed speaking more friendly than formal. "Agh so you are Amoroto's Grandmother, Granny Shizukana." He added Amoroto's surname hoping that this could be how he would address her.

"Agh… Shizukana" She said she thinking it over. "…and Ages it be is a family name?" The Chunin hummed with agreement. "Then I will call you child Ages." He could not be sure but he heard a smile in her words, delegating an understanding between the two.

"Funny enough Granny Shizukana, I have a friend I called Lee Child…" When she made no comment to concur with Argies reminiscence he corrected himself. "Yes I would like this, I will call you Granny Shizukana and you can call me Child Ages." The sudden reflection on his pet name for Lee brought to mind his friend, the ninja no more. Perhaps there would be time in the day for his friend Lee child, perhaps his surgery is already done and perhaps he is doing well.

Turning around from thought and the pleasantries Granny Shizukana was suddenly so interested to exchange, Argies heard the tune of a whistle coming from a familiar little ninja. "Amoroto!"

"Argies-san!" Amoroto held a bowl in his hand; he was collecting a strange assortment of mushrooms and herbs but he quickly put them down to greet his friend with an odd shift between hand shake and hug. Undecided on which to take Argies took the opportunity to welcome him into the morning with a bear hug, recalling that day so fresh in his memory. The day Lee Child had seen Argies on my jog through the village, that day Lee could not join him but instead watch with a plea, crippled by pride.

"Ok, finish up here and get ready. We are going to meet up with Hakari before going off to my favourite eating place." Argies picked up Amoroto's bowl of herbs and handed it to him. "Afterwards we'll do some training which I'm sure your Granny Shizukana won't mind." he winked at no one in particular, with no assurance she was even behind the door to catch at his joke seeing as she didn't like her grandson training …or whatever her mysterious hatred was...

"Agh Child Argies!" Granny Shizukana intoned disgruntled but again her smile could be heard, which made Argies smile and think in turn 'I wonder how I won her over.'

…

The next place for Argies to visit was his last stop. Hakari. Their home was always busy with activity, even before Amoroto and Argies got near they could hear the sound of breakfast being made.

With the door opened Hakari was already on her way out. "Hey Argies!" She beckoned cupping her hand and opening it in a cute mini wave, while Argies looked past her welcoming smile to the disapproval in the faces' of her brothers.

Not willing to meet the confrontation of their cupped fists' Argies remained formal as best he could. "Good morning Hakari Kessho, it pleases me to see you are up so early for our team arrangements."

"Ergh what?" Hakari followed Argies gaze, catching on to his sudden formalities with a smirk. "You Argies Ages said we would meet at seven 'o clock in the morning but you did not give us a destination to this point of meeting." She touched Argies nose with the point of her finger as she walked past "Silly goat." Which instantly make the young Ages blush and turn to face away from the audience of her family.

With that they were off, following the lead Argies made, the trio arrived at the soup shop of Nasantot.

"…And here we are, my favourite food place." Argies announced swaying his hands open to displace the glory of it. Still early in the morning there were only a few goer byes. An old couple sipping soup rather loudly seated behind one of the few tables setup outside the small shop. Some Bukijutsu ninja with their grimy weapons rested up against the counter after a morning bout of training, and most prevalent of all steam rising up from the hot cooking pots Nasantot prepared.

Looking over the scene unimpressed Hakari was about to open her mouth when the wafting smell of cooked meats and steaming vegetables hit her lips and cause her mouth to water."Mmm" She could not help to say, driven by the aromas she ignoring Argies and took a seat behind the counter in wait to order something warm to eat.

…

"Ha… agh I couldn't have said it better myself, come Amoroto lets join Hakari. Nasantot you have some good advertising here." I smiled at the soup chief who beamed a wide grin in my direction, swooping a ladle to open his arms in welcome.

"Agh if it isn't, Argies, Chunin of the Leaf." I couldn't help blush, I though only I said that. "Come, I have many treats prepared for today. Many, your friends will enjoy." He smiled at my present company, glad to have more customers. "Come, Order!"

I sat down with Hakari on my left and Amoroto on my right. "I'll have the sticky bean bun dumplings with extra mulberry sap, and ergh… Hakari what will you be ordering?"

Hakari looked at me rather sharply biting her lips. "Sticky Bean Bun Dumplings!" Her head shot back to look up at Nasantot, her expression fully animated. "I would like to order Sticky Bean bun Dumplings too, hmm but wait." She thought to reconsider suddenly looking very disappointed. "Could I have the bean dumplings to go instead. Right now I want a filling meal of Sweet and sour Chicken, beef and Broccoli with rice and chow main noodles." She settled back into her seat, her enthusiasm suspiciously squelched.

"Hmm" I hummed in question, eyeing Hakari before turning too Amoroto who looked blue in the face, he obviously didn't like ordering meals. I should have taken that into account given his shy indecisive personality. "Amoroto what would you like?"

"Are slugs on the menu?" Amoroto asked and I could not help but frown, he seemed genuinely concerned or interested… I wasn't sure which it was with the expression he had on his face, the way his lips curved they looked ready to quiver breaking the levee resulting in him breaking into tears. He caught my gaze and like a cat he dropped his head to peers his eyes over the counter up at me, too afraid that he had asked the wrong question and earned my disapproval. I couldn't help but imagine him saying Peekaboo and pouncing, so I thought it best to just ignore the weird behaviour of my team mate and pretend I couldn't see him.

Nasantot with a proud smile on his face, stooped down behind the counter and retrieved a frozen parcel "Slugs, yes, on the menu no. I will make something, special, just for you my friend." Nasantot got to work preparing our meal, the slugs popping as their met the heat of the frying pan.

At this Hakari turned a shade of green so I rested a hand against her shoulder and snorted. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be ok as long as Amoroto keeps them on his plate." She seemed recomposed from her earlier bean bun exasperations, which died down as quickly as they came… what was that?

Deciding that I couldn't simply ignore their sudden peculiarity I took my place as level headed leader. "Well this is defiantly a change, who knew my team mates were such weirdo's." I pulled Amoroto up by his jacket so that he was seated behind the counter rather than hiding under it and I squinted at Hakari, inhaling as I did…I thought she would be the sane one.

"Pssh" Hakari admonished "Don't think I haven't noticed all your quirks, you're basically the blood version of Shino. You talk funny and you are plan creepy."

She struck me with a back hand against my rips, which forced a jolt of air out of me that sounded like a laugh. Only I didn't find her accusation particularly funny, yet despite this a different insight distracted me from shunning her offence. "Ha, so you do know other people." I clicked my fingers with recognition. "Other ninja I mean. I mention Tenten the other day and you had no idea who I was speaking about."

"Tenten who?"

"Agh come on!"

"I know Tenten Argies sir." Amoroto spoke up. "She was an inspiration for me. Like her I didn't know any ninja skills until I developed my family jutsu later, but until then I battled to be of any use to my team. When she developed her own unique ninja style, her sealing arts and weapon expertise, she inspired me to train harder and strive to achieve my dreams."

Hakari blinked at Amoroto before punching him on the arm from behind my back, "Well, what are they? What are your dreams Amoroto?"

Amoroto rubbed his bruised arm, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "I've always dreamed of being in a powerful team. To be the best Konohagakure has to offer."

I blushed slightly as well, Amoroto by his own words considers us a strong team. "Tss no need to feel embarrassed about that Amoroto. During our Sensei Test, when we introduced ourselves, you weren't exactly forthcoming with your personal dreams and inspirations. I am glad to see that you are confident enough in us to share them now." I nuzzled his hair with a hand and he pouted up to me clearly not enjoying the experience. "Hakari? You didn't reveal your dreams either did you?"

"Dude that was so long ago, like four days ago, how am I supposed to remember that junk?" Hakari brushed away at some none existent dirt on her shoulder before saying sheepishly. "Besides, you didn't exactly tell us your dreams did you."

"Ha so cute." Trying to wipe the smile off my face I dodged a punch, she did remember. "Well my dream is to gain power I can call my own. When my Guardians used to train me they would always account my progress as their hard work and my determination as the only attribute I possessed of my own free will. Now that they are gone…" I paused for a moment to find Hakari's hand fall softly on my shoulder, with a sigh I found the courage to carry on. "When my guardians left I promised I would gain strength so that I could find them with my own skills and determination combined."

Both Amoroto and I looked to Hakari expectantly, she couldn't leave us empty handed on this cliff hanger. Hakari failed to hide her smile eventually saying. "Alright alright, but no laughing." She looked at us dead serious, making sure we understood. "When I was younger, the only girl in my family of many brothers, I always wondered what it would be like if everyone was like me. Not in a narcissistic way but I wanted to find more people with the same ideals and feelings I had. I felt that if everyone was like me how much better would things run? As I got older that idea grew and developed into my dream. My dream is to be the leader of my own Village, to look after my people my way and to develop my own unique solutions to problems. I don't want to follow the same mistakes other ninja villages have made. I will not close off my boarders but instead I will invite in anyone willing to contribute, and so help them if they decide to take advantage of my kindness!"

I bulged my eyes. "Wow Hakari, that sends chills down my spine. Not just the full on tyrannical feel of it but the fact that your dream is so big! You make me want to dream bigger in a way I never thought of dreaming before. Not just thinking of myself or my village, but thinking outside of the walls of the Leaf. To gain power I can call my own and not for it to be taken advantage of by the Village that Rules me. If you go ahead making this Village, I want to be one of the first ninja you invite in. I want to contribute."

"Will you let me be a part of your Village too Hakari san?" Amoroto asked in doubt.

"You guys are so easy, of course I'll let you in. You are part of my team, you're like family." Hakari got in closer, scooting over onto my seat. "Come here you guys!" She bear hugged us into a team snuggle, to which Amoroto and I were in agreement in.

"Can't… breath…grip too… strong!"

"You babies are so cute when constricted." She let go, shrinking back down to her normal size… or at least that is how I pictured it, still recovering sense to my vision after the blackout inducing pressure.

"Shippuden you are strong, no wonder you can make men burst into flames just by looking at them."

"Did that really happen Hakari san?"

Hakari turned to face Amoroto, an evil grin on her face "Yes!" to which Amoroto gulped causing Hakari and I both to burst out laughing.

…

With the team in high spirits, Nasantot turned from the hot coals of his wood burning cooker with their meals ready. "Meal is real, come, eat and enjoy." He plated their foods right in front of them so that they could see the seasoned sauces and spicy herbs leave his cooking woks and lament delicious in front of them.

Hakari had her sweet and sour chicken crisped by the heat of the flames as they licked at the sides of the sugary sweet and lemony sour batter. Her rice and chow main noodles soaked in the taste of salted beef and broccoli creating a synergy of warmth that enhanced the meaty flavour.

Argies had his bean dumplings and freshly backed buns drizzled over with the thick white sap of a mulberry tree, the intoxicating aroma of steaming bun and creamy sweet tree sap mixed together the bite of hot paste beans and dumplings with a satisfying sizzle.

Amoroto's slug surprise presented a variety of mixed flavours, plated around their reverence of the dipping sauces at the centre of his plate. Crackling with the sound of morning bacon, salted creamed and buttered, it was a selection of flavours presented for a ninja with an uncertain variety of tastes for the delicate and soft buttery meats that slugs provided.

Before they could all dive in Nasantot held up his ladle ready to share his own personal traditions, "Ah my friend, I believe this is your first time you have brought your team here with you. Now it is not my mind to decide, but I would feel it trouble me if you did not ask the great Kami to bless your food before you eat together… under the roof of my shop, your first time. It is a ninja who never knows when they will see their friends or the light of day again."

Hakari and Amoroto looked to their leader and he without tribulation silently accepted the role. "Oh Great Kami, you who have created all things for us and allowed us life, we thank you for this food and the company of friends. Please bless this food, bless this team and grace us with the fruition of our dreams and in your mercy hear and answer our pleas if ever we are to fall in battle." Looking around at his team, who had their hands pressed together and their heads bowed Argies concluded. "Let it be."

Together they cracked their chop sticks apart and thanked Nasantot with gratitude, "Thank you for the meal." before digging in as they initially intended. Nasantot, with his hands on his hips, smiled before turning back to prepare further meals for the rest of his customers. In his mind he knew the truth of death in battle and he was glad he interrupted them and that Argies had asked the Great Kami for mercy. For too few ninja teams survive outside the walls of the Leaf long enough to be able to enjoy their retirement together, and Nasantot preferred his customers' to have happy tales to tell.

"Hey Argies?" Hakari asked between a bite of noodles and beef, her noodles still in the process of being slurped. "How did you learn to pray so well?"

"Egh" Argies cracked his left wrist unsure. "I don't know, just in the moment I guess? The only knowledge I have of the Great Kami is in a book I found."

"Hahaha" Hakari shut her eyes in laughter, the noodles making an effort to come out of her nose in the process. "You should introduce us to these books of yours, they keep popping up in conversation."

"It's quite an interesting read. It basically says that the Great Kami is dead, but it also explains where Chakra comes from and why not everyone is able to use it." Argies felt awkward speaking between his two team mates, feeling he had to share the conversation between them turning his head from side to side as he spoke. "Do you guys make research part of your ninja training too?"

Hakari stirred up another clump of noodles in preparation for slurping, enjoying the sound of it as much as the taste. "Not really, but I enjoy reading the odd book or two. I don't mind if it is fiction or none, as long as I have an interest in what I am reading." She summed up the general idea of reading, which was not an attack on Argies research ninja training but rather a statement of her likes. "I read for fun."

Amoroto took a break between bites to dip a particularly big slug in a cheesy sauce, trying each unique combination one by one; giving the chance for the flavours to soak before opening his mouth. "I read a lot" His voice quivered as he cracked it into conversation. "When I was still learning my clan singing technique I had to study all our family songs. There were many powerful songs I couldn't sing but I learnt most of the ones I don't carry, off by heart."

Argies voice turned a rock hard serious tone. "You mean to say there are more powerful songs than the ones we have seen you use?"

"Yes why?"

Argies cracked his wrist again in his right hand, bringing his left hand up in front of him to partly hide his unease. "That reminds me, we are going to spar after this meal. Before then we need to set the rules on what goes in an all-out fight. Amoroto since you only have your song ninjutsu as your ninja technique, how can you insure us you won't kill everyone with a spelling mistake?"

Amoroto gulped down the large slug steeped in the marinade of their conversation. "I have passive songs, my pray seals are already written and most of them are none lethal. When I empower them with chakra they activate just like a ninjutsu technique without me having to sing."

Hakari hummed before slurping down the remainder of her noodles. "What about you Argies? Your technique isn't exactly ally friendly."

Argies bit his lip before taking a bite out of a bean dumpling, thinking on their reaction if they knew he had already used his blood on them during their Sensei's test. "My technique only burns the skin when I absorb a lot of chakra, in a spar it would be unlikely that that would be the case. What of your instant combustion technique, don't tell me you didn't find it a little strange that guy burst into flames right when you were looking at him?"

Hakari looked away before looking back, confronting the situation. "I don't know, maybe a team spar is a bad idea after all we are still exploring our powers. Maybe instead we should practise on straw dummies?" Hakari out of the group wanted to spar the most, but she was level headed as well, she would not risk the accidently injury of a team mate.

Amoroto looking at the disappointment on Hakari's face and the unease on Argies, straightened and perked up his personality. "Hey th-at will be fun!" He choked on saying, he was willing to cheer up his team mates but his shy personality conflicted with his desire, still he continued on. "We, we could make a g-game out of it to see who can kill the most straw men the fastest?"

At this Hakari smiled mischievously and Argies washed away his concerns of be taken out of existence by Amoroto's song; they finished off their meals in a hurry, eager to meet the challenge.

…

It was a long journey to their training grounds, not because the conversation wasn't free flowing but because their training grounds were so far into the forests it was an unusual distant from the Leaf. This had been the very same reason why Argies was suspicious of Tensue's Sensei test, that perhaps the crazy medical ninja's intentions weren't at all to train them but to dissect them as part of his studies. When they arrived they found many warning signs posted in the ground and pinned to nearby trees, so many signs that they began to fear that perhaps they were in the wrong place.

"This is the correct path to the Training grounds, right Hakari?" Argies asked over his shoulder as he surveyed all the many signs stung down their path and across the stretch of woods.

Hakari, who had remembered to bring a map to the location, squinted at the Northern point marked on her map and the position they were according to her compass and visible land marks. "Yes this is the place Argies, according to the map and if my memory is anything to go on I remember us taking this path on the way out, but…" She looked around at the signs. "These weren't here before, maybe something's changed. It could be that this area is restricted now." Argies made a dismissive sound, surely unhappy about that possibility and what it meant for their teams training grounds.

Amoroto stepped in to take a closer look at one of the many sign posts. He decided to read it out loud as it seemed that his team was oblivious to the warnings. "'These areas are restricted to only medical ninja. Please leave the area at once and respect our privacy'" He turned his head up to see if anyone was listening, but his team seemed more concerned about their restricted training grounds and where that left them. Walking over to another sign he read out loud again. "'Medical Ninja Only. Trespassers will be molecularly disembowelled'" Finding another sign. "'It is imperative that you do not approach the grounds when you can hear the sound of conflict or the continuity of battle.'" Deciding his conclusion was sound Amoroto drew the attention of his team. "Argies san, Hakari san, these signs, I think they were written by our Sensei. 'Medical ninja only', isn't that why Tensue wanted us? Aren't we medical ninja?"

Argies frown, his mind stumbling to find his hand on his chin in thought. "No ergh… we. Tensue. Hmm you may have a point."

"Tsh" Hakari concurred, shaking her head incredulously. "Tensue said he wants to train us to be medical Ninja, even though we don't have any healing arts he is a medical ninja." Hakari walked over to flick Argies nose, gaining his attention. "I'm blaming you, you said his weird and dangerous but you never said he was crazy."

Argies mockingly cracked his nose back into position. "Ow" Pinching his nose his voice waned with the sound of congestion. "Well… training it is then, at least this way we won't be disturbed."

Hakari pushed him aside with a laugh but then said in all seriousness. "Now who brought the training dummies?"

…

We ended up making our own poorly constructed dummies, out of the lot I think I succeeded at making the worst dummies while Hakari's and Amoroto's at least had that distinct human shape. I supposed it could be because I didn't have much use for training dummies. My abilities were to absorb chakra from blood not straw, still it gave me the chance to use the enhanced impact density chakra punch my Aunt taught me. Maybe this time I could develop it into a kick or something more.

We each had our own individual army of dummies in front of us in a triangle formation that thickened out towards the rear. Knocking them off row by row would be fun.

"Alright everyone ready?" I held my hand up like we were standing before the beginning line of a tracking hound challenge. "Get set…GO!"

Instantly I jumped to the first straw dummy, fisting it to pieces. Looking around at the others I was lagging behind, so for the next dummy I chakra burst the short distance to it and punched it to death too. The next straw figure and I was at least two corpses behind everyone else. I flared up my impact density punch, which increased the radius of my punches but slowed down my speed, and one shot it to death. Straw flew everywhere as we attacked our motionless opponents, so much straw was flung up that it partly blocked the sun and filled the air with the faint odour of dry grass.

In total we each had sixteen dummies and I was doing a poor job of eliminating them all. Deciding I couldn't lose I tried forming the impact density punch around my feet instead. Creating a film of chakra to unnatural thicken the impact area of my kicks, I tried the first dummy. Lifting my leg to kick its head off, but found that the wind resistance throw me off balance. I tried it again but this time I only formed the chakra enhancer moments before my foot hit the head. Yes that is it!

I should have known that was the trick to forming it, Anisue taught me to only use the enhancer when I knew my punches would be successfully met with the enemy. That is what I have to practise; having the intuition to activate the enhancer the Nano second I know my attacks will succeed.

…

Argies san and Hakari san are both very strong but I know I can show them I have strength too. I won't use my song styles; I'll show them that I can be a ninja just like them without relying on writing songs before battle. I can't delay while they destroy their targets, I have to rely on my passive songs, my pray seals. They are right, they can't wait for me to write a song before I attack. I have to show them that I can perform quick attacks. I am a ninja of the Shizukana family, a ninja of the Leaf, of my team I have the most field experience inside and out the Village.

I can do this, I know I can, but what if… and then… they will never respect me again… oh no what Have I done! I should have never encouraged them to play this game, but it's too late now.

Why me.

"Alright everyone ready? Get set…GO!"

Empowering one of the pray seals at my hip, the thread floated up in front of me and began to chime with a translucent blue. I targeted my first dummy and began boxing at the wind in front of me. My fists, though they did not make direct contact with the straw man, impacted the straw dummy and he fell. I used my chakra to latch onto the next man, he was further away and it was a little harder to find him with my chakra. Again I dismantled the frame of the straw body, assaulting the figure until it fell to pieces. It was easy enough for me to take apart the first row one straw man at a time, but the next row was further back. I couldn't see my chakra until I hooked it around a dummy and the straw gained a light glow of chakra blue.

This would be my challenge, I might not be able to beat my team but the least I can do for them is improve who I am as a ninja. I will improve my ability to use my pray seals and I will learn better focus and control over my inspiritment of others. I can't fail my duty to my team, I just can't… not again.

In all the other teams I've ever been in I was always treated like the genjutsu ninja. Reserved from fighting but used in order to thin out the number of the weaker enemies. That was what Genjutsu was for, it was a very useful technique in that it could eliminate weaker shinobi so that your team wouldn't have to waste their energy on them. At the same time it would help a team quickly identify stronger threats who were able to overcome the spell of illusion techniques. Argies and Hakari san didn't think of me that way because they see me as weak, yet it is in this weakness that they have granted me a freedom no one else has. They are treating me like a normal ninja, they want me to fight with them, they aren't excluding me from battle. They don't think I'm too precious to lose and that is the greatest kindness any team has ever showed me. Now I can train to be a real ninja.

…

It is not easy being the strongest in the team, Argies might thing he is the leader but on the front line I'm the only hand to hand combatant he's got. Argies is a midrange shinobi, even though his taijutsu isn't half bad it didn't have enough speed to beat Neji. Amoroto, though we haven't seen much of his skill yet, seems to be the special kind of shinobi typically reserved from the battle field for special long ranged assaults. Me? I'm definitely the kind of girl who gets in your face and smashes it in, though I could do long range easily with my crystal style.

"Alright everyone ready? Get set…GO!"

With my crystal in hand, I swung it off my back and crushed my first target! Who said I can't use my crystal rock as a weapon in on itself, at least this way I can conserve a little chakra. It would be cool if I found a way to mould the whole thing into a Giant sword, but nah let's leave that for another day. Pitting the ground I slammed my crystal into the earth and used it as a dais in order to mould my special kind of explosives. Casting out my crystals into my targets; A barrage of crystal rock all grouping off and selecting single straw figures, collided and began to glow. Kaboom!

When I charge my crystals with a special tune of charka, they become unstable, adding more crystals to the mix sets off an explosion. I've never been able to use it on a real enemy, shippuden D rank missions, but if I could it would mean double damage for my victims; getting stabbed and then death blown when the reaction goes off. Still it is nothing more severe than getting hook knifed by a kunai strung to paper bombs. As a comparison paper bombs would actually be better because every kunai would have one, resulting in more than just a single explosion. Crystal in my opinion are still good though, for one the enemy wouldn't expect them to explode, ninja chop sticks they probably wouldn't expect that they could be thrown! Giving me a massive advantage at the beginning of a fight, and because I'm a tricky vixen I could use it as an unexpected trap. Just when the enemy thinks they are lucky it will turn out they aren't.

Boom!

Exactly, I don't have to aim directly for my enemy and the resulting explosion will still kill them anyway. The only thing I have to worry about now is friendly fire, can't have a stray shard of crystal killing Argies or Amoroto before I get the chance. Focused grouping that should do the trick.

Kapow!

That's a little better but I can do even better, the more focused the impact it seems the greater the chance that there is no crystal to spit out; just pure boom. I should probably work on a name for this technique before I win the game, but until then I might as well concentrate on improving this new skill. This will be my challenge, saving up enough straw figures in order to perfect my crystal explosives and maybe not kill my comrades in the process.

Growing up in a family as large as mine wasn't easy, but I'm not complaining. I might not be as cool and resilient as I am if it wasn't for the crowd at home. There are many benefits being the only girl too, first off it is easy to get anything you want with just the right amount of pout and eye lashes. Second is the fact that for some reason boys think that you are incapable of doing anything for yourself. I learnt from a young age that the fault in a person's estimation is an asset to you. That is how I developed quite a notorious career as a tracker of the ninja hospital patients. They might have been way above my rank but their underestimation of my ability made their escape tactics worthless. It helps that our family has a broad understanding on what makes a good ninja. My brothers all branched out on their own personal endeavours into their ninja careers, taking up tracking, poisons, trapping, ninja hounds, special ninjutsu and the likes of the obscurest techniques around. It was a given understanding in my family that if you could make a skill work it didn't matter how out of the ordinary it was. That in a way is what I am, I'm out of the ordinary and I'm going to keep on learning new and different skills to prove it.

…

Transfixed by the beauty in her eyes, the sweat on her brow, the arch of her back as she stood drawing breath in and the steamy red touch to her face, I lay wasted in a field of stray straw. Both Amoroto and I had collapsed after our challenge was done, overwhelmed by the quick over exhaustion our small game played into our bodies and chakra. Nothing more than a parting break between invigorated and spent, it was a rush to a victory we each had accomplished in our own way. The glaives of downed leaves and swaying grass lands hushed to the sound of our pant for the breaths we laboured for. The victor, Hakari, still stood though her hands were on her knees and yes it was true she was tired as well.

With our men of straw scattered to the wind and our team left idle to catch lost breaths, Hakari huffed to say. "Hey that was great, *Pant* now that we have proven we can kill straw men without any friendly casualties, how about a team spar but without chakra?" I suppose she added that limitation seeing as we had confirmed our earlier suspicions. There was no easy way for ninja to test their ninjutsu without possible maiming or killing their opponents.

I watched from the corner of my eye, the morning light, the orange glow of the sun, and Hakari with her hands on her knees recovering her breath. "You can't be serious?" She turned and shot me a glare, a passing wind blowing browned leaves through the wake of her ferocity. "Ok a team spar, but could we have a break first?" She nodded and walked off to her pack. Out of her ears' reach I turned to Amoroto who lay flat on his back staring up at the sky in exasperation with his fatigue "Well Amoroto, seems like Hakari is determined to kill us with these training exercises."

Not facing me he said to the sky. "It is better her Argies sir than the enemy VS an unfit ninja."

I couldn't help chuckle to Amoroto's remark, in a way he was challenging my authority. "Agh I see, so you think I'm unfit hey?" Instantly he turned to me, worry in his eyes, but I jumped up and ignored his worry. Instead I offered him a hand "This is a good challenge Amoroto, it means you are growing to be a ninja in your own right. I would never discourage you from follow the heart of your own desire. In battle it is your will that drives fear into the hearts of the enemy, only you can express your determination to victory."

Amoroto looked away from my hand offered, seeming lost to my logic or maybe just a little embarrassed to admit any offence, but finding I held no grudge against him and with no way of avoiding my hand he took my offer. "Thank you Argies san."

…

Hakari settled her back against a tree, sitting down she cleared a place for them all to sit. "Hey get over here!" she shouted once their picnic spot was set.

"Well looks like the boss is calling." Argies scoffed in whisper to Amoroto but then grinned just as quickly with a bead of sweat running down his face. "You don't think she heard do you?" his voice quivering nervously to let out a sigh of relief in sight of Amoroto shaking head. "Good"

"What's good Argies?" Hakari asked, making Argies jump.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Right…"She dragged. "Well then get over here silly we can share the dumplings you bought. I didn't order take away for nothing."

"Agh I was wondering why I had to pay that extra bit of yen, and here I thought my grudge was with Amoroto and his slugs." Argies looked down on Amoroto who shrunk despite the humour in Argies voice. "At least now I know exactly who will be paying for the next team meal." Sitting down he grabbed a bite of bean bun to find Hakari's rock under his bottom. "Ouch! Hey you did that on purpose!"

Hakari smiled patting the ground next to her, assuring Amoroto he wouldn't find the same surprise. "I'm not denying or confirming anything, besides I didn't have to share my buns or this glorious tree sap with you." She poured a little of the bottled sap into her mouth and shivered with the ecstasy of its sweetness.

Removing the rock from his posterior and feeling out the ground for any more, Argies plotted revenge. "Hakari, you and Amoroto were acting pretty strange today… or is that just how you two normally react to bean buns and menus?"

"I can explain" Hakari pouted breaking eye contact, looking quite guilty for no apparent reason. Finally she said with pride. "I am like a jack rabbit on roids when I take anything with sugar. Most restaurants know me by name and hid the sugar sashays when I arrive. Sugar highs are my best friend and that concludes my team confession. Amoroto it's your turn, what is your deal with slugs?" She was quick to pass the truth stick which she quickly picked up off the ground as to match her sudden gist of things. "Truth stick you turn Amoroto!" She declared as if to wash away any questions they might have and rush to the next topic.

Amoroto's reaction however was quite obvious, reacting to the stick handed to him like it was on fire. He wasn't looking forward to his confession but conceded to futility. "Ergh well I the thing is... but you… and I and that is why." He looked around, seated as they were with Argies on the other side of Hakari it wouldn't be as easy to pass on the burdens of his confession as she had. Defeated he let out a heavy sighed. "I ordered slugs to help heal any damage to my throat that singing may do, you see the slug slime has healing agents and…" He paused since Hakari let out a small squeak but continued. "Although none of that slime would make it to my vocal cords it is thought to be for good health and healing throughout the body; Preventing ulcers from forming and preserving the singer's voice."

Making it easier on Amoroto Argies slipped in closer to form a circle, taking the stick that was quickly shoved into his lap. "Team confession hey, sounds good. Well it's my turn now and although I can't reveal every secret I have I will tell you the ones just about me." The others looked at him with a squint of distrust in their eyes, ignoring this, Argies continued. "Every ninja has their burdens, if my burden has to be secrets then let that be. Now you guys might not have noticed this but of all of us I ate the least. This is my confession. My blood ability not only absorbs more chakra than the average ninja but also more nutrition. My body is able to hold greater reserves of fuel and as a result I don't eat much, hence why I only ordered the bean buns."

"Every secret you have?" Hakari chuckled. "It would be a good idea never to repeat it like that again Argies, it makes it sound like you have a lot to tell. Some people might not be able to resist the temptation and end up torturing your for answers."

Reflecting in his mind Argies remembered the torture expert Ibiki, dragging out the wait before his reply to Hakari's jest "Hmm. If I read between the lines, doesn't that mean you want to torture me for answers? That is awfully disconcerting confession Hakari-san." He concluded with a formality which made Hakari fold her arms and squint in objection to his jest.

"Hugh!" Hakari added in good humour. "So what I like torture, you have a problem with that…"

"Does that mean Argies sir that you can absorb nutrition from ninja too?" Amoroto interjected

"I have"

"That's a little gross" Amoroto's face turned a shade of blue and green.

"So is using your blood as a weapon" Hakari added, which only made Amoroto look all the more colourful.

"True true" Argies gave his half smiled. "I've got so many off putting qualities about my ninja ability that I've lost count, all the more reason for them to avoid me in a fight."

Amoroto recovered from the thought of how Argies abilities work, only to look distant as he said. "You know despite being a team we know very little about each other"

"Well, what do you want?" Hakari leaned back retrieving more bean buns, her brows bunched. "We've already done the whole introduction thing."

Taking the food handed to him Argies grimaced. "I suppose it will just take time to get used to all the little quirks."

Taking the comment off hand Hakari grabbed another bean bun for herself saying. "Quirks are what make a person unique. They make us us. Hey the way I figure it, the more quirks a person has the more personality they really have. There's nothing more to it."

"I suppose"

"Think about it, what would Amoroto be if he wasn't so fractured"

"Hey why did you have to use me as an example!"

"See what I mean, that sort of behaviour would be normal from anyone else but when Amoroto does it he says it with a courage that the brave can't buy. Being meek is like his blood limit, his Kekkai Genkai."

"What about you? Short stuff, doesn't that conflict with your desire to be a ninja?"

After dishing out a punch Hakari considered it. "At first yes, being short was a pretty evident flaw when I was still in the ninja academy, but… There are advantages to it too that I bet no other ninja can afford. For instance because of my crystal style I don't need to relay on my body creating and storing chakra, all the chakra I need and use is right here with me in the form of my crystal rock. Sure that can be lost like in the encounter with the HFO(Human Faced Owl) but it also means I don't get chakra exhausted as easily as the average ninja. Probably why I beat you guys in our competition" She grinned.

"Huh, well then I concede." Cracking both his wrists Argies stood up. "Quirks are a good thing, if they mean you can grow and develop a different approach to being a person then yes they are very useful. In our ninja life being distinguished as being different likely means no one knows how to counter us in battle. A good thing indeed, however outside of battle that just leaves me with a very confusing bunch of friends and a lot more work needed for us to form a healthy relationship."

Taking Argies hand Hakari stood up saying with confidence. "A few more bumps and thumps and I'm sure we will turn out great." Which only made Argies shudder, they were making him regret being promoted to Chunin.

"Ready for the team spar?" Hakari asked Amoroto and Argies as she leaped back into the clearing.

It was then in that moment that barks of an unexpected party met to confront them.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This area is restricted to Medical ninja only!"

"Fresh out the academy and breaking the rules already, I'm sure we can find a suitable punishment."

"Yeah, I think it's time to teach them a lesson."

…


	26. Bumps and Thumps

Bumps and Thumps!

Taking Argies hand Hakari stood up saying with confidence. "A few more bumps and thumps and I'm sure we will turn out great." Which only made Argies shudder, 'Why did they have to promote me to Chunin... I wasn't trained for this' he feigned a smile.

Hakari leaped back into the open field of stray straw. "Ready for the team spar?" her words heavy with the scent of challenge.

It was then in that moment that barks of an unexpected party met to confront them.

"Hey!" The prowler stood with hair made feral by vengeful lustier. "What are you doing here?" A question flung like accusation, a heated fingertip pointed up with fang tooth lips, cutting a remark that pieced with an intent not made to be pulled out with ease. "This area is restricted to Medical ninja only!" It was her, Argies Adversary!

Besides the adversary and her hound where four others, flashing eyes sparked with an infernos glare they each made their personal attack while casting lots for the first kick.

The elder of the three smirked and evil leer at the young boy whilst petting his own hound. "Fresh out the academy and breaking the rules already, I'm sure we can find a suitable punishment."

"Yeah, I think it's time to teach them a lesson." Another cracked his knuckles in preparation, looking at Argies as he cracked each finger individually, watching as the boy trembled and flinched with each pop.

The third brother said nothing and instead of looking at Argies he looked at his sister and then drove forward with a punch that met Argies gut.

Sucking in a whizzing gasp for air, his eyes bulged and his hands coming to grip around his attacker's fist, Argies mind formed to words a strange assortment of characters. "Why do they always *Gasp* punch the stomach."

"That's enough! Leave him alone." Hakari more ordered than pleaded, but still she did nothing to stop it.

"Out here in the forest alone with them, what would mother say if she caught you?" One of Hakari's younger brothers accused, his head turned so that he could watch the fight while ridiculing his sister at the same time.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Her face flushed red and then white. "What would Dad say if he heard you speaking such nonsense?" Focusing her attention elsewhere Hakari called "Bite them girl, Bite them!"

The eldest of the brothers retracted his hand from their ninja hound as it snatched at the air which would have been his fingers. "Ouch no, bad dog!" The ninja dog jumped up and then twisting in the air, with a limberness not expected of a dog, she kicked him with her hind legs knocking him to the ground. Shielding his face and ears the elder boy who had been a threatening figure to Argies, burst out laughing "Stop it that hurts" as the dog proceeded to make her attack licking and nobbling at his ears and face, yet Argies was still afraid to fight back receiving the assault as his hazing.

"Don't be stupid Argies, bruises aren't cool." Hakari called from the side lines with her fists held tight against the air as if she was watching from behind an invisible barrier. "What am I doing?" She asked herself, casting her arms down as if the restraints holding her back were broken. Taking up her arms once again she ran forward and punched one of her brothers as he moved to join in on beating Argies. "What did Mom tell you about bullying!" She ignited pain in his jaw, using each word in her sentences as a decimal point to another punch. His jaw terrible bruised and swollen making him the victim of her own brand of bullying.

Seeing this Argies still could not help but receive every knuckle, scrap, glance, kick and clip in at his skull and body. His adversary joining in with her hound to bite and box Argies bloody and raw, still he stood blocking but refusing to avoid the attack. 'If this is my hazing, my punishment, then I must accept it.' He thought to himself.

Hakari with her hands occupied, called back to Amoroto. "You know you are more than welcome to join any time Amoroto." Her voice ringing with impatience as she kicked and punched at her brother who had now resorted to curling up into a ball to avoid the wrath of her the younger sibling. "Why are boys so stupid?" Hakari asked herself before trying once again to stir her team back together. "Hey Argies, what's wrong with you? Has your brain gone on vacation again, or are you just too thick in the head to scream ouch!"

"I can't" Argies whispered, his efforts to block his attackers' blows pathetic but that wasn't what was holding him back. "I can't..." he said again, his eyes red which only make Hakari roll her own eyes in disbelief.

Yet is was these words, 'I can't' which inspired another of their team to act. "Please Argies sir, fight back I believe in you." Amoroto jumped in blocking the blows Argies would have received, taking a fist to the face before falling back and out of use. "We can do it together." He stood up taking one of each of their opponents' arms, hoping Argies would take this opportunity to target the Chunins ribs and the Konoichi's chest. It took all of Amoroto's strength to hold back the ninjas' arms, Hakari's brothers were just as strong as her and the Konoichi burnt with a flame that bulged her muscles just as fiercely. The ninja hound and Argies adversary kicking Amoroto and biting at the legs of his pants, but he would not let go. No he would not let go, for he trusted Argies to be strong, and so he held his eyes shut and his arms tight.

With a mocking smile Argies broke his voice into the clearing "Blood Siphon jutsu!" and no instead of knocking his Adversary and Hakari's brother out with a fist he did it with a jutsu. Blood collected off the skin of his attackers and reformed on Argie's own body, healing the cuts to him and reducing the swelling of his welts. The ninjas fell and Amoroto rolled away in disgust. Grabbing a fist full of the Chunin's vest, Argies lifted him partly off the ground "Now run back home and don't ever attack my team again." the blood that still stained his face collected and ran back into the wounds the boy had created. Turning to his Adversary, an opponent he left for last, he settled is eyes on her to linger and bore while Hakari's brothers ran back home.

"This isn't over" One of the boys squeaked in their retreat but Argies paid them no attention.

Argies held his Adversary against the earth with his eyes alone, no threat of menace left his chakra to inspire her to stay. No she stayed, were as the boys ran, because she was there for vengeance not for fun. Breaking the silence and the soft patter of Hakari's brother's feet in escape, Argies buckled. His heart pounded, his hands shook and his voice quivered in address of the last remaining opponent. "Arisu Inuzuka," Taking comfort in the fact that he was at least somewhere around her size and age, he let fly his insecurities but let his words remain off topic of the source of his unsteady voice. "You know after our Chunin games together I came across your profile. You are an inter-village ninja, but not for the reasons I was. Your sensei is in the ANBU and because of that fact your team can not be declared as a full-fledged ninja team. That must be very frustrating for you, not being able to leave the Leaf because of such a silly technicality."

"Humph what would you know about it, now that you have been promoted to Chunin?" Arisu crossed her arms and turned her face away from Argies, facing instead her hound, it was difficult for her to see her rival like this. A boy she focused all her training on, to hit maim and defeat in her mind every time she failed, though she was please he thought of her too she did not like the look of fear in his eyes.

"Katsumi, you were in the ninja profile too." Argies smiled at the ninja hound, his team still dusting off their clothing and gathering their senses of what just happened. "I've been meaning to find both of you ever since and I've been wondering something…" His thoughts drifted off. "Nah you would never tell."

"Never tell you what?" Katsumi barked along to her masters questions.

The colour slowly returning to the rose tinted whites of his eye, Argies regained himself slowly as he pretended nothing was wrong. He continued on. "It was nothing don't worry about it, you are free to go"

"No tell me what you were going to ask!"

"Well, well no… no you would never…. Maybe?" Argies turned away with his arms forming an 'L' with a single hand rested on his chin in thought.

"Tell me or I'll show you the special training my cousin taught me." Arisu threatened which only made Argies ears perk.

"Special training? Well yes I was just wondering if in the forest of death, that women you turned into to fool me… was that supposed to be your sensei?"

"Mmm…" Arisu eyes widened and she shock her whole body in a not to convincing no.

"Bark Bark!" Katsumi seemed to agree, they didn't know… the dog lied.

"I wanted to know because as far as I know all of the Uchiha are dead except for two males, and yet your sense had red eyes that looks suspiciously like Sharingan to me."

"No you were seeing things, I don't know what you are talking about. I've got to go." Quickly and without a word more, Arisu ran off with her dog in toe.

Hakari, deciding that this odd gab between conflict and conversation was over, stepped in with one single question. "What did you do to her?" Followed by a disparaging stare in the direction her brothers ran off in. "My brothers wouldn't have come her by themselves… they couldn't track chicken noodles if it had legs. She must really hate you, I mean to test out her new technique on you in particular! That would stamp red warning signs in any one's bingo book." Whispering with accusation creased in her pressed eyes she asked again. "What did you do to her?"

"Funny story about that"

…

"…Vomit everywhere. I tell you if I ever have to make a trap like that again, you can bet I do not want to be around when it goes off or even after for that matter." The white walled waiting room echoed my story down the halls of the disinfectant washed hospital as we walked to our destination.

"Report to the examination room A045"

"If it was me I would make sure to get some of it on you. That is just disgusting and I would make sure you would find out just how many knuckle sandwiches I had for lunch because I would be aiming them at you." Hakari punched me for good measure; I won't be planning that trap on her in future anytime soon. No thank you. I rubbed my sore arm.

"Doesn't it bother you Argies san, I mean she and her team are plotting revenge and you don't know when it might happen. Traps should always kill" Amoroto seemed to make a mental note of his last statement, his eyes hollow and lost thinking about the team adversary after me and possible my team.

"Well… now it bothers me, now that you've said all that. *Sigh*" I heaved a heavy breath and my shoulders fell heavy under the weight of my exhale. I do feel tired but that was what adversaries were for. Keeping each other alert all the time, I think I need to return the favour sometimes soon. That made me smile, even if it was a half-smile, I offered it to Amoroto who appeared dishevelled by my disconcertment. "I guess I will just have to keep my eyes peeled." I popped my eyes out used a thumb and forefinger to show Amoroto the inside of my eyelids which earned me a little giggle that told me he was alright.

"Speaking of eyes let's find that examination room, Amoroto's eye is starting to look infected" Hakari read off a room number stamped next to the door. "A024, nope nowhere close. Come on let's keep moving before it pops" We continued on, the halls of the hospital quite loud for a healing environment but then again we weren't making it any less noisy. Since the invasion they had an extra set of ninja and civilians hanging around, chronic injuries don't heal well and every serious injury demands a check-up appointment posted for a future date.

I wondered if the Leaf would ever fully heal, actually I wondered a bunch of things. Did they ever follow through on Yuu's suggestion to create more ninja departments to handle tracking, trap making, weapons training and the lot like the Medical, Seals, Intel departments developed long ago? I mean that guy is still in the Village, insuring the Daimyo's will is heard and that the Leaf is tested against the possibility of an invasion. A test we failed the first time and who's to say there won't be another test, or worse, an actual invasion… although what's the difference between a test and real life. You fail either way… when unprepared.

"Hey Argies sir, was your blood jutsu your plan all along? I mean why didn't you fight back, were you planning to use your blood from the start?"

"Ha, why are you asking? Would you have avoided the black eye if it was any different?" I smiled down on our little ninja, our own kid in the team.

"No it's just that… you looked scared" He pouted up at me and with his blue eye I have to admit it looked quite cute.

"To be honest Amoroto, what you did was quite brave, defending your team mate even against older and larger opponents. I on the other hand, well Hakari your brothers Are older than me and intimidating. I didn't see it coming, I wasn't prepared and I was terrified. I mean if I attacked them things would have always been awkward between us, but if I was beaten up they would always tease me, so…"

"So you decided to frighten them so they didn't know if they won or lost… Interesting plan" Hakari mocked with a jeered smile not totally buying my story. You can't blame me for trying to act less than human in front of my team, fear happens to everyone ok. A glint of darkness reflected in my mind and for a moment I was reminded of my true fear. When Hakari's brothers attacked I worried that the Leaf had finally snapped and send a team of shinobi to kill me and my team, if anything I was glad it was just a beating.

"Well it just kind of happened, no plan intended." I smiled covering up my dark thoughts and feint a laugh that said I was covering up embracement instead. "Haha that and I was super super outnumbered? It was six against one if you included the dogs." That figure made me think back to The Forest Of Death. Arius's team had consisted of a dog, two puppets and a Byakugan user and a puppet master plus Arisu; Six against one and the Kinjo state… Cheating. I smiled for real at that.

"Excuses, besides you had me and Amoroto. We've faced a HFO and lived, who else can claim that!"

Coming down the corridor was the warm greeting and smile with a bark to match of a friendly face. "Hey Ariges, HFO?" His fur coat hid his package sized pet and his fuzzy personality enticed people to want to be around him.

"Kiba!" I ran up to him not knowing what to do with my arms or hands; the excitement compelling. I mean here was a guy who visited me in hospital and stuck around even after I vomited on him… even if it was vomit-less vomit. I extended a hand instead and he took it while scratching his tattoo marked cheek with another hand, a bead of sweat -caught off guard by my welcoming reception- slowly trickled down his face. "Hey I saw your cousin Arisu today"

"My cousin?" He blinked at me as I let go of his hand. "Oh, I bet Arius was eager to show you the fang over fang techniques we have been practising together hahah." He laughed nervously.

"Agh so I have you to blame for that, Amoroto even took a shining for me as a result." I looked back at my team. "Oh sorry where are my manners" I smiled meekly at Hakari's unimpressed slow folding arms "This is Hakari Kessho, and Amoroto Shizukana. They are my team mates."

Kiba took his time shaking their hands and offering a little personality into each greeting while Akamaru, barking and panting, with a smile took in their scents. "I didn't know you had a team, sorry if Arisu gave you guys a hard time. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, it's not like I was training her for payback, ok no that's a lie. Ha, you should have been there she couldn't stop cursing you during training. Hahaha, but what you going to do, that's us Inuzuka for you" He spoke about revenge so off handed, with his shoulders shrugged in a relaxed helplessness to trying anything contrary to training my killer.

"Pfft" Hakari ready to punch him reconsidered, he wasn't part of the team… No knuckle love for you. "You know you could have just not trained her, you know like a normal person who hears someone plotting revenge, but don't worry. Next time I hear someone mention your name and how much they hate you, I'll be sure to turn them into a threat."

Kiba gulped and Akamaru whimpered "I'll… talk to her."

"How is Akamaru by the way, you're not visiting because something is wrong are you?" Amoroto looked at me with a question on his face, he was on silent mode like Genjuu and Taka having to speak through Fuma for communication. I took it as my role as team leader to decipher his meaning. "Oh Akamaru is Kiba's ninja hound, that little guy there sticking out his jacket… hmm I forget, are you allowed pets in the hospital?" I asked Kiba.

"No, and if you could keep it quiet," Kiba looked around making sure no one overheard our very loud conversation. "I would have taken Akamaru home if there was anything wrong, mom always knows what to do. Besides the Inuzuka house has a fully stocked supply of treatment pills."

"Uhm, then why are you here?"

"That kid from Gai's team is out of surgery and healing up, you should visit since you are already here… poor guy probably doesn't have much of a ninja career left." Kiba twisted his lips and patted Akamaru on the head. "Good meeting you again Argies, I'll see you and your team around, Akamaru and me have a lunch date prepared." Kiba saluted, but before he could walk off I grabbed the arm of his jacket forcing him to turn back around. "Problem?"

"Yeah, what room number is Lee in?" I didn't let my eyes find his; I didn't want him looking into my soul.

"His right at the end of the corridor, there is a room there they have for prolonged injury." Kiba gave no hint of what he thought about my sudden change of mood, but when I let go of his jacket he didn't immediately walk off. Kiba is a good guy, unlike everyone else who showed up at my Hospital room, he came to visit not because of any obligation but because he cared enough to be there. Hmm Hinata too, they are quite the caring team and I'm not going to exclude Shino because he didn't show up. He doesn't really know me, but I can tell his caring too by how he defends Hinata… you know like when I use her to find Naked Ladies playing in the grass. That makes me smile and pulls me out from the funk of hearing about Lee. I hope he's well and I'm glad he survived the surgery, even if it is just for a life without ninja training.

"Who is Lee?" Hakari placed a hand on my shoulder; I was still facing the spot Kiba had been in, facing a wall with no one between it and I.

"I know Lee Hakari san, he was in the ninja Academy with me." We both looked at Amoroto's swollen eye and began walking again. "Ergh uhm… We graduated together a year ago. Argies san? What happened to him, why does he need surgery?"

Feeling very distant I let my tongue do the talking, my mind drifting in memory and my body walking down the corridors of a present that wasn't there with me. "During the Chunin exams, one of our tests was the forest of Death. A marked off area, with Chunin level predators and threats. The challenge was simple enough; it pitted teams against each other in a time period that stretched a number of days. After those days of fighting and surviving, the real challenge surfaced. They wanted us to compete in single combat, eliminating the competitors, reducing our numbers to half of the original survivors of the Forest Of Death."

"Survivors?" Amoroto asked, his voice sounding very small, very apprehensive, very innocent to all the bloodshed in the life of a Shinobi. You do not know, you couldn't, just how bad it can get even in a competition in your own Nation. How savage we became, how we become.

"Yes survivors. Teams who lose a member in the forest of Death are eliminated from the test, but injuries do not prevent you from struggling on. That was our state after the forest and how we entered the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams. We were all struggling and most of us expected that it was over, that the next step would be a month of healing, rest and training before the finals. We were wrong. In the preliminary we pushed ourselves to the limits and our opponents pushed back, but of everyone Lee pushed hardest."

We stopped; we were standing outside room A045, my team waited. They were waiting on me. "Hakari, you can take Amoroto through on your own, I'm going to Lee's room. This hospital is so large it looks like it will take some time before I reach it, I'll come see you guys when I'm out."

"You do that, but don't forget to get a check-up yourself. My brothers don't mess around and that Arisu didn't find you to leave you spotless after the encounter."

I turned; time to begin my journey down these long corridors. Tempered with the anticipation of bad news, hallowed out by cries of loved ones lost, turned white by the realisation that we are all alone, the corridor to Lee stretched waiting.

"Argies sir, you'll tell me how he is won't you?"

"I will, don't worry, it won't take long."

As I walked away, my team lingering a moment before disappearing into room A045, my mind could not help wonder through the past. 'Lee child, my friend that I could not call friend because our affection was something more than a kinship. A strange fondness that could not be bound in words but instead felt in our comradery of each other. We were rivals, though you were you and I was I, we were rivals in an indirect way. I could never compete with your stamina or your determination, though we enjoyed our jogs together and our competition across that bridge overlaying the waters of a time long past, I did not rival you in that way. No we were rivals but no we were not rivals of a shinobi life, instead we championed each other with our courage alone. In our contest of determination, in our battle of kinship unkinked, we were two separate people striving to live a life of harsh ridicule. I an inter-village ninja, showing no promise, and you a chakra handicapped ninja, dismissed even before you could prove your worth. Now brave Lee, now that you have fallen, how can I match my courage to your own when you have committed so much of yourself to it. The measure cannot be matched, and yet my heart hangs heavy and my head turns down. I hold no pride for you, though you are victor, the sorrows choke me and break the harmony from my voice… because all I can do for you my friend who is far more than friend… is pity you.'

Reaching the door, already part open, I slid it aside into the wall it gloved it's self with. Inside my eyes burnt and my fingers trembled. "Lee…" I walked over, my footsteps made stiff by the unholy ground, and fell to my knees next to his bed side. The beating of his heart reduced to a periodic beep, his breath assisted by tubs of oxygen, drips piercing his vein, his blood trickled down with medication.

"Why Lee, why did you keep fighting, why did you let pride blind you against the dangers… why didn't you concede defeat…Why Lee, why did you have to be so brave." I grabbed a hold of his hand, my heart compelling me to comfort him but how could I? ''I didn't know the surgery would be this bad, Kiba didn't show any sign that you would be like this. What am I doing…" Talking to myself… No not to myself. I can't comfort Lee physically, in these hospital rooms no one could, but perhaps I can still his soul.

"*Sigh*, If I was injured, you would have been so much better at this. You were, better at this. That time when I was in the hospital and even then you were injured too yet you brought me comfort. You are a breath of fresh air even when there is no air to be had. When our breath is shortened by life's burdens, you are the Air Freshener that makes the air worth breathing again. I don't know why I'm talking in analogy Lee Child but perhaps it is because you are a blast of enthusiasm that I just can't match with ordinary words alone. The icing on the cake of life, that is what you are. It might be the soppiest expression of how much we miss you, still you are worth it. You are worth all the tears, the emotions and the expressions that are our love for you. The Leaf needs you Lee, Tenten and Neji need you with them on their side, Gai sensei needs you the most of all… and I need you. That water under the bridge, our exercising bridge, is still flowing by missing us… missing you." With my face pressed against his bed, my hands both clamped around his, I heard the gargled resolve of the power of youth.

"Lee?"

"Remember the thumbs up Argies" He forced through the tubs that obscured his words, but looking back at my hands I saw his. The thumbs up, where we were connected. The thumbs up he used to promise me that he will survive. The thumbs up he could still keep because he was awake, alive now.

Could it be? When I absorbed the blood of dead Chunin that died defending the gates of the Leaf. Could it be? When I absorbed chakra from those prison break ninja the beast masters… Could it be? When Kinjo throw me into healing springs a whole other existence away in the summons realms? Did he feel it too?

"The thumbs up were we are connected?" I uttered as a whisper, the sound of the monitors attached to Lee beeping louder than my words could be heard.

"Remember the thumbs up Argies." He repeated and my eyes began to brim up with tears, "I am here because of you." and then my heart sank and lifted all at once. 'What does he mean?' "The thumbs up, my promise to you that I will survive the surgery." His voice crocked hoarse and off beat from his usual enthusiasm, but it was Lee child all the same.

Standing up I wanted to hug him… "Lee" but all I could do was repeat his name. His body reclined with no way to put my arms around him so instead I shock his shoulder like he did mine. The bolts of the hospital bed squeaked, reminded me of his visit when I was too weak to get up. "They still haven't oiled these squeaky beds I see." I cut a path in my face, a smile, it had been so long since I'd smiled so brightly.

Lee smiled too, a broad confident smile, a smile that often irked me at how well it matched Gai's, "As long as we keep squeaking these joints they have no need for oil."

He beamed his smile again and I could not help laugh as he gurgled under the restraint of the breathing tubs. "Oh Lee child, it is so good to be here with you…"

"Knock Knock Knock" Hakari said knocking on the wall instead of the door that was hid away.

"Come in Hakari I want to introduce you to someone." I extended a hand out welcoming her without really looking directly at her, my eyes were focused on Lee.

"I didn't want to just enter, I might have interrupted and probably overheard a few emotional things otherwise."

"What does that mean?" I squinted my eyes, turning them on her because that defiantly meant she overheard something! To my surprise Amoroto wasn't with her and something else had taken his place.

"Here these are for you" She handed me the bouquet of flowers. "I didn't know what flowers to get so I just got the yellow ones… yellow is a good colour right?"

"Ha, yeah yellow is just perfect I think. Thank you Hakari now let me introduce you to Lee, I assume these are for me to give to him?" I put my an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. "Lee this is Hakari the first of my team mates"

"You make it sound like you are planning on getting more of us." Hakari extended a hand out to Lee.

"I might, building an army doesn't sound like a bad idea" I joked, but who knows who was listening… 'Tsunada!' I mentally grumbled

"Nice to meet you Lee, a friend of ours Amoroto wanted to wish you well but he's still having his eye checked up… thanks to Argies."

"Hey I didn't punch him!"

"I didn't say you did!"

Our jostle was broken by laughter "Sounds like you are the team already" Lee child, I'm glad I could make you happy. I placed his flowers on the pedestal of his bed, somewhere when he could see them and somewhere that wouldn't obscure his view of the Leaf through the large windows letting in the light. He was going to be here for a long time still, if not for the rest of his life.

"You have a point" I cracked my wrist casually as things began to return to normal. "I mean we have only been a team for what? Four days?"

"Four days!" Hakari exclaimed before punching me. "You called me cute for guessing four days, what was with that?"

"Yeah well whatever." I rubbed my arm, it was always the same one why! "I'm just surprised my arm hasn't died and fallen off from all the abuse I've been receiving from you"

"Pffsh, I'm just conditioning you. Think of it as training for when Arisu finally catches up to you and decided just winning one battle isn't enough. You are going to lose more than just an arm then. Also mission assignments are coming up soon again. I can just feel it in my crystals. Tsunada has been handing out missions none stop since the invasion… or maybe that is just how she runs things."

"You know although we have been out of the Village we haven't really been out… I mean look at that recent HFO mission. We didn't get to see the village we were apparently protecting. Don't you wonder what other villages are like? Come to think of it, that wasn't even a ninja village. Just Imagine that!"

"HFO?" Lee asked, his eyes half shut… sleepy?

"Hey bud I think we should leave. If I see Gai or anyone from your team I'll tell them that you are well. I think most of them must be on a mission or something anyway because it would be strange if only Kiba came to visit along with us."

"Kiba…"

"Yeah Kiba was here earlier… I'll tell him you're alright too. Ok, hope to see you up and healthy soon dude."

"Nice meeting you Lee, I hope you get out soon."

…

Amoroto was out of the hospital not long after. We were unsure of where to go following that because frankly going back to training felt Trepidatious now. Going for another team eat out would probably make me throw up and I don't think the others would welcome the idea either. It would be great if I could go to Kosuke for some extra tips on my specialised training, Drifting in mist Wandering in Winds. I didn't want to abandon my team however.

We decided to just go for a walk, since standing outside the hospital didn't seem very productive. With no real direction in mind we kept our thoughts to ourselves

Randomly I found myself in conversation, expressly excluding Amoroto since he wasn't there. "How come you didn't know which flowers to get for Lee? I thought that was part of Konoichi training, learning flower code so you could sent secret spy messages in the form of flowers..?" I guess kind of like the message Hinata sent to Tenten, though I don't remember any flower names after Tenten throw me down.

"Yeah I do but it wasn't that I didn't know which flowers to pick… it was that the saying 'pushing up daisies' which kept bugging me even though daisies would have been the appropriate get well soon bouquet" Hakari lifted a hand to brush away a few stray strands of hair from her face. To which I immediately flinched expecting a punch, seeing as I accused her of an absence of knowledge or thought or whatever triggered her reflexes "What!" and in even that my reaction caused her offence and she punched me for good measure.

"Ow! Not fair I can't punch back." I rubbed at my dead arm, trying to return the feeling.

"I don't see what's stopping you… or is this something I should expect from you and confrontation. You didn't seem to handle my brothers very well." She mocked with a coy smile.

"Come on!"

Amoroto held an arm crossed over his chest, clutching his other arm like a wounded animal, he looked up at me. "Argies sir, if it is ok? I want to go home." His cheeks glowing a light red before he looked away from my eyes.

"Uhm… ok? Do you mind if I ask why haha" I chuckled both nervously and in the fact that he had to ask permission so… awkwardly.

"My eye hurts and the Hospital didn't give me any medication for it" He pouted, which seemed to be his thing now instead of being too meek to express himself.

"Shame Argies you are so mean." Hakari took the role of the older sibling, cupping a hand around Amoroto's face like he was the baby in our team. "Sure you can go home Amoroto. Do you need some help getting there?"

"No I'll be fine" and then Amoroto's face turned red for a completely different reason, not totally comfortable being coddled.

Trying to draw attention away from the… team bonding… I directed our thoughts away from emotion. "Does your grandmother have any healing arts? Singing medical ninjutsu sounds like a great idea! Is that possible?"

"Hnn no, we collect mushrooms" Amoroto said sounding quite timid. "Ok Argies, Hakari. I'm going to go now." He walked off not saying another word, his eyes down and his footsteps brisk.

Hakari and I looked at each other "Bwahahaha!"

"Argh man his so easy." I said unable to contain our shared laughter.

"Hoo anyway Argies I've got to go too. I'll have to get my brothers in trouble with my parents before they try something else that might upset Amoroto." Hakari cracked her necked by stretching it to the side in a hand. "That or I'll have to punish them myself."

"Ok then Hakari, see you guys tomorrow at the training grounds unless anything comes up. I'll fetch Amoroto or at least tell him to find you there." I headed off in my own destination, 'Kosuke here I come'.

…

On his way to Kosuke, the Leaf's oldest genin and possible the Shinobi world's oldest above all. Argies could not help have his mind drift from thought to thought as his footsteps fell into a casual and blissful pattern of unhurried vacillation.

He thought of many things, above all the condition of the Leaf and the repeated mistakes he saw them make. He thought of his friend the HFO, Kazumi, and what she might be doing on her secret infiltration mission. He remembered Naoki who spoke of opening a smithy here within the Leaf, though Argies had never found out where. He wondered whatever happened to the game he created and submitted with Shikamaru, had the Leaf simply thrown it out along with Yuu's demand for more corporations? On that too he pondered, could he somehow add more to the Leaf. Propose a plan that wouldn't go against the Hokage's wishes yet at the same time would strengthen the Leaf's tracking, trap making and weapons arts divisions. After all Tsunada hadn't been against the idea of the proposed divisions, she merely opposed the idea of wasting resources on it in a time of weakness which is what the Leaf has become because of the Invasion. There weren't enough Chunin to spare on running additional corporations, not when the majority of the Chunin were posted on defending boarders and running the already existing seals, medical and Intel corps.

Sighing he also contemplated, 'Why is it that I spend my time thinking about the welfare of a village that hates me?' They had already threatened his life twice, cast him away to be killed, merely because they rated him as a threat. Sure they had reason to see him as one but indirectly.

His guardians during the Chunin exams had shown abilities far beyond their rank and the fact that they hid their ability only inspired more attention to be drawn. Their Sealing away of their chakra, so that it not only gave them the chakra capacity of a Chunin and the limited ability of one, had been uncovered by the lord 3rd's crystal ball technique and the Byakugan eye. The Hyuuga family was in the habit of searching out entertainment, and for the enjoyment of seeing their clan in the Chunin exams they found more than what they expected. Along with the details from the 3rd Hokage's journal, the proof was obscure yet hard to ignore. Then with Argies Guardian's disappearances soon after the invasion, investigations were inconclusive but nevertheless they cast Argies under a poor light seeing that his Guardians were last seen heading to the Mist.

Then with his disappearance and capture by the Sand Ninja Naoki, Argies was thrown under the same hatred that every Leaf ninja had for the Sand. Returning, victor in that he had helped reunite the Sand with the Leaf along with Naoki and Gaidra, Argies wasn't rewarded but accused again. Tsunada's accusation that he and his aunt and uncle were spies working between Sand and Mist was a harsh light to fall under, making Argies wonder himself if it was true. Drifting in Mist, Wandering in Winds. Begrudgingly promoting him to Chunin, because of his actions during the invasion and Asuma's approval which made the council consider him, Tsunada promised Argies that she would be watching.

During Yuu's test Invasion Argies was overcome by the effect of his bloodlust, seeking to consume all the chakra Yuu and his ninja possessed; his blood overcoming his senses. Making Yuu suspect that Argies was possessed by a Oni, accusing Argies of this possibility in front of the Hokage. Though Argies was able to laugh it off and explain what truly happened, the doubt was already set. Later the Hokage consulted the medical ninja Tensue, who had already performed tests on the boy drawing his blood, only to find more to prove her doubts about this character. His blood, though it was away from his body for a long time, was still alive and ravenous for chakra. Moving within a vial, animated as if inspirited by a demon… an Oni. She suspected too that he might be a seals user in that he developed a unique ninjutsu so close to the Chunin exams tournament, something no normal Genin does without a clan or teacher. He an inter-village ninja and refugee would have little access too.

After the Bukijutsu tournament, when Argies was reported in injured by several clan Genin. His chakra coils and network burnt from the inside out. Tsunada questioned them for answers they were reluctant to give. They were all hiding the truth from her for him. Had he somehow corrupted them? Turned them into a threat too? She could not allow the taint to spread. Deciding he was too dangerous to leave unchecked she assigned him a sensei, Tensue the very same medical ninja who knew him best. From the shadows she would watch, yes, but instead of drawing information from hiding she would have Tensue report for her.

With her spies focused on him, the lesser Hyuuga ordered to watch Argies as they watched Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, she discovered that he truly did know Seals. Even more than this she discovered he had a sealing book on the topic. If the other nations found out there would be war.

Then came his first mission with his recruit Hakari, the beast masters. After the beast masters killed over thirty Chunin, Argies and the crystal user were somehow able to capture two of the beastly brothers and kill one. Again came a report to the Hokage's desk, Argies manipulated and absorbed the blood of dead Chunin. Her tactics weren't working, he was growing more and more violent… dangerous.

During Tensue's sensei test, Tsunada had the intelligence division probe the mind of Argies and his team. Looking for secrets and evidence so that she could finally decide if he was loyal to the Leaf or an enemy, however they could find nothing but not because there was nothing there. His mind was blocked. Later when his defences were down Ibiki sent a special Intel ninja into Argies home to invade his mind directly. Only for the Intel ninja's mind to be corrupted by a stronger force, shattering his mind. This lead to Tsunada filing an accusation of treason through the proper lines, but her attempt was cast out when he was reported elsewhere during the time it would have taken him to crack the shinobi's mind.

Action had to be taken and all her other options had been exhausted. If he truly was an Ages she had decided that he was too dangerous to keep within the Leaf. Sending him on a mission that would certainly mean his death, the Yokai investigation mission they had created to destroy him. They needed a sacrifice to spread the rumours and add credibility to Kazumi's reputation as a rogue ninja in order for her to successfully infiltrate an enemy organization. Despite the Hokage's efforts he survived this too.

In all he had done it was for the best of the village, yet in doing these things he had shown that he truly did possessed the ability to be a threat.

In assisted Shikamaru during the invasion, possible saving his life, Argies had inspired more myths about the content of his character as he reached the rank of Chunin by his command in battle.

In reunited the Sand with the Leaf, helping Gaidra and Naoki reveal the truth, Argies made the Leaf question his loyalty by reforming alliances with an enemy at a time when neither village could afford a war.

In taking down Yuu and his Shinobi with the help of Fuma and his team, ending the invasion test and showing that the Leaf is still strong, Argie's actions made him fit to be a power for evil despite all the good he had done.

By capturing the Beastly brothers after they had stolen Leaf summoning scrolls and killed many Chunin, attesting that such a violation was not tolerated by the Leaf, Argie's versatility and utility prove he was too much for the Hokage to handle.

Resigning him to a dead man's mission only for him to survive. There was still yet more that this small twelve year old boy had to offer. Without a clan, without any over powered Ninjutsu, Argies was prepared to defend his Village, the Leaf Village, and save it from itself.

…

Making it up the hill leading to Kosuke's home, I heard the bird called that summoned both Chunin and Genin to the mission assignment desk. "I guess not to day Kosuke." I whispered before wondering if perhaps I should keep our meetings and training secret.

There would be no time to find and train with Kosuke today, instead it looks like it is mission assignment day.

Leaping from crescent to steeple, spire to towering chimney, I found my way at the mission desk before I could really think about what mission I was heading into this time. Hopefully it is not a HFO kind mission, I don't think we could survive them all. The academy/Hokage office was lined up with off duty Genin and Chunin. Anyone who wasn't injured or with the permission slip to prove it, showed up eager to get paid.

"You over there" I was ordered into a line joining the Hokage's office, the Chunin officer pointing me in the given direction looking rather annoyed. I guess maybe all Chunin report to the Hokage when missions are assigned rather than given. The last time I was here was when Hakari and I reported to the mission desk in order to be given the mission to go after the beastly brothers. In that instance I was appointing myself a mission, I guess it was different now because we were being called to be assigned a mission. Meaning instead of reporting to the mission desk and asking what missions are available, we were instead being given mission directly from the Hokage.

In the waiting room just outside the Hokage's office, Shizune came out of Tsunada's office with a clip board. Splitting us up into different groups to enter the room in threes. Soon it was my turn to enter the room with three other Chunin, I wonder what is happening?

Outside the room I heard Tsunada's voice the instant the door was opened. That sound proofing was really something though I remember mention of a silencing seal which would explain the magic mute button. We three Chunin entered the room, no one I knew by name, everyone was a little tense and excited.

"Right!" Tsunada began, "Argies Ages step forward." and prepare to be executed I thought looking at the two ANBU stationed in the room.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" I did as I was told, stepping forward ahead of the other two Chunin.

"You have been assigned a decommission operation, you will be led by a Jounin by the name of Mura Mizuchi who will add additional members to your party from the Genin corp. Your task is to neutralise traps and targets in an out of bounds section of the Leaf, do you accept?"

"This does not follow the usual protocol but yes I do accept" I wanted to make note of it because a ninja must be given full detail of their mission before accepting it, because there would be no backing out later, but given how many missions she was assigning out today… I could understand the break in protocol.

Shizune added "Mura will give further detail on your mission, please follow." before directing me out of an opening I had never seen before, leading to a right wing of the office I knew didn't exist.

"Is this new?" I asked stepping over the threshold of a room that should be floating in thin air considering that the Hokage's room was on the outer most limit of the building, meaning there really shouldn't possible be a room there.

"It's temporary" Shizune said holding her clip board to herself as Tinton keep close by underfoot.

"And what does 'Temporary' mean?" I asked as we walked past the close gathering of Jounin within the room, searching for this Mura I had never heard of before. She probably wasn't a sensei instruction which would make sense, because it can't be expected that every Jounin was a sensei. I only really knew most of the sensei besides Ibiki and other red flags.

Stopping at a particular target Shizune opened her hand. "This is Mura, she will be the Jounin assigned to your mission"

Shizune was already taller than me by two heads, my face only making it up to her breasts if I had to stretch, however this Shinobi was even taller. The colours in her gear a dark green teal fabric and black leather. The inner black leather hugging tight to her body along with the bandages, around her arms and upper thighs, could only mean she was a combative type ninja. She smiled at me which made my face melt with heat penetrating with a smirk of my own.

"Hello…" I stretched the words uncertain and lost, before shaking myself immediately and straightening my resolve. "I am Argies Ages, Chunin here within the Leaf. I have been given very little detail to our mission assignment, could you provide the details so that I might properly accept the mission handed to me?"

She leaned in closer, her blond hair cascading over her shoulder and down mine. "You smell nice, like rotten peaches." She pulled back and as she did a tongue flicked out from between her lips, a snake like forked tongue, her tongue! "Our mission assignment cannot be fully declared until I bring you to the rest of our team. If you chose to reject the mission I will have to find another Chunin of your capabilities for the task but I hope that will not be necessary, I would hate to have to learn a new scent."

"Do you accept the mission?" Shizune asked, she was still standing there with her clip board and now I knew why. She was taking down whether the elected Chunin had accepted their missions or not.

"Very well I accept my mission." Shizune made step to leave but my eyes caught her as I added a deeper meaning to my approval. "I will trust in the Leaf and Hokage's capacity to assign the most fitting ninja to the task at hand, for a higher probability of mission success, and the safe guard of their shinobi. As is the duty of all ninja to do what is for the best of the Leaf. I expect the Hokage to honour this contract as well and to not waver in her judgment." or send ninja to their deaths as I knew she had purposely done in our case and the HFO.

"…" Shizune tried to speak words but was exasperated by my sudden break into speech. "For now I will mark you as approving of your mission assignment." She left what that meant unsaid, but I could read through her shallow attempt at redeeming her guilt. Sending Genin to their death, how do they do it. "Now I must be off."

Turning to Mura I followed as she walked off without another word, registering the look on her face as curious understanding but really I had no way of telling what she thought. "Wait here" she said once we entered into another room that shouldn't exist, given that we were so far outside the Hokage's office that whatever room we were in should be floating in mid-air.

"Hoo haa" I let out my breath, the mission hadn't even started and already I was quite tense. I guess my anger was only surfacing now from when I received the news from Kazumi that the Hokage was trying to kill me. At that moment all I had was fear and shock, now I had anger and disapproval. Hopefully this mission wasn't going to be the same but regardless I will be on guard.

Entering the room with Mura was Tenten and Hinata, they looked quite lost and with all the activity going about I could understand.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten! Are you going to be assigned the same mission with me?" I didn't know where our greetings stood, so instead of attempting anything further than a handshake I took two steps forward and looked awkward.

"Oh no, don't say we have to work with this guy" Tenten didn't bother hiding her feelings, folding her arms and looking at me with her head turned to the side like she was looking at a rude picture.

"Afternoon Argies san" Hinata's soft voice greeted with a light bow.

"Good Afternoon to your too Hinata" I bowed as well, thankful that she broke my stiff posture with an appropriate form of greeting.

"Now that you are all here I would like to formally assign you my mission." Mura Stood in front of us, and I took the hint to line up next to Hinata and Tenten. "Hinata, Tenten and Argies, you have been assigned this special operation to decommission the hidden temple in sector D5. This is a restricted area so I don't expect you to know where it is. I have personally selected you because you all possess traits unique for this mission. Argies, with your exceptional trap knowledge and rank, you will take command of our unit if anything is to happen to me. Hinata, with your far sighted Byakugan eyes, you will search out any hidden traps and chakra signatures. Tenten, with your one hundred percent accuracy, you will disable traps that are remotely activated and are too far to otherwise deactivate. Are there any questions?" Mura looked particularly at me, her snake tongue flicking at the air testily.

Instead of my hand raising it was Tenten who raised her voice. "I have a question. What do you mean, 'if anything happens to you'? You mean if you die this bozo is going to take command!"

"Hey that's not fair, I out rank you!"

"Pfft rank?! If you think that means I'm going to follow you you're out of your mind"

"Come on Tenten, Argies, Stop fighting. I'm sure Mura will be alright"

"Maybe"

We all stared at out Jounin instructor. "Maybe?!"

…


	27. Mission Ancient Temple Last Art

On our way in we passed by a large gated area. It was quite the something to see because instead of a proper 'gate' it had a fence that stretched impossibly high up into the sky, probably a dome covering the whole area because it was restricted after all. The actual gate looked more like a hard sheeted material with the word 'entry' written on it, I'm guessing they had another word on the other side saying exit but I didn't check. Two ANBU were stationed there to greet us and with Mura's clearance we were cleared for entry. There was a lot of really boring stuff up until that point but I was surprised they let us know where the actual entry to the place was, not that we could have entered without the proper authority.

It reminded me a lot about Gaidra's secret path into the Leaf. When she feared we may still be being hunted by rogue ninja sent to stop us from delivering the message of peace between Leaf and Sand. It was an interesting tad bit of information because personally I never knew ANBU had stealthy ways of getting in and out the Leaf without passing by the main gate or over the walls surrounding our Village. The fact that Gaidra showed us the passage way through a deadly forest, given that she really had little choice, was actually quit touching in a way. She shared a secret, something that I otherwise would have never known though it does make a lot of sense given that most low level ninja think ANBU are a myth. They are a secret division after all, answering directly to the Hokage like all ninja but undertaking missions that otherwise never go on record. At least no records I've ever seen though there was probably some high level intelligence department reserved for ANBU mission details and records. Hmm… Anyway we were walking through the dense jungle that was district D5 for quite some time, sector D5 but D as I understand simply abbreviated District.

Yes…

We had been walking through this sector of the forest for quite some time. It was a nice place, nothing really dangerous about it… well except for the killer beach balled sized mosquitoes. Mura said it would be best for us to keep our pace slow because she didn't know when last they updated the markers on her map dipicting traps hidden throughout the area. It must be hard to keep such a large reign secure, but the better question is why? Devoting resources and high level Chunin or possible even Jounin to the task as well as paying them to protect and keep their work secret, B rank missions pay at the least, it seemed without reason. When the Leaf had another sector entirely devoted to breeding killer animals to help secure restricted areas, why instead chose to safe guard this particular place with traps that had to be maintained? It had to be someone with special clearance verified by the Hokage because we had never even heard about this place before, yet they were letting us in now? To say I was on edge would be an understatement, the hairs on my arms were standing on end with every out of place shadow and quickened step made by my companions.

Sure I could jump to the logical conclusion that the reason we were allowed here now was because it was like the mission said, it is a decommission operation after all. That would explain why they assigned us to the task, if they were going to repurpose the place anyway why keep it a secret? To make a little more sense maybe it was hiding a big secret that just wasn't very relevant now? A thousand years later a big bad secret by some long dead clan might not be as shocking when the younger generation doesn't even know who they are. Sending us youth in for the job instead of the clearance cleared ninja who set the traps might make a little more sense then, otherwise well… How well did I know Tenten and Hinata anyway? Would they be willing to kill a comrade just because they were ordered to?

No I was speaking nonsense. They would never devote so much time and effort just to kill me. After all the only reason they used my team as a sacrifice in our mission against Kazumi, was because they needed to build a reputation of rogue Shinobi for her. Come to think of it we were never properly assigned the mission, it wasn't Tsunada or even the mission desk but Tensue who assigned our mission to that strange place in the forest. Rather convenient if we showed up dead, there would be no blame to cast, though by that point they would probably only find our bodies weeks or even months later. All proof that any wrong was done would be easy to discredit, granted the weather and time past.

Well I am a ninja, I guess being on guard even from your friends comes with the title. A little more stress and strain wasn't going to make much of a difference when our whole career was about deception and catching an enemy off guard. It will probably be a good thing in the long run, in the academy they taught us that a paranoid ninja is a good ninja or something like that. After all trust was never taught, in fact if I remember correctly Shikamaru's own twist to the academy teachings is, 'What ninja are is paranoid, a ninja without paranoia is dead' which merely means I need to keep my paranoia cap on.

Mura walked ahead of us, I took the rear and Tenten and Hinata made up the filling in our four ninja team. We were walking in file because Mura wanted to make sure she faced any traps first. Why I was in the back, given my trap expertise as Mura said, was unknown. Still it was better than our earlier formation which left me worried of the possibility of betrayal, it's much harder to stab someone in the back when they are behind you.

I pushed aside a low hanging branch, it was damp and covered in moss. It was quite odd moving through these strange environments, in the grander forests of the Leaf the density of the trees was varied and less as tight nit as the jungle mess we were currently moving through. The moisture in the air was different from the humidity experienced in large forests; it was clammy almost festering. For some reason I felt dirtier walking through this jungle than flying from tree to tree and crashing through the odd batch of bird or insect soiled leaves. The ground was damp as well and the sound of the cicadas drowned out and droned any thoughts into a concentration of self-reflection. I could see how Neji might meditate to such a chore of insects but the mud and dirt might detest him.

Hinata didn't seem to have a problem with it though she did give a murmur ever so often to the direction we were headed. Mura's pace was steady and fast, sometimes so much so that we lost track of her. Though it wasn't as chakra intense as jumping through trees, somehow it still put a strain on our legs and arms. Being down on the ground while the trees stretched so far above us, made time travel slowly, exposed to the undergrowth and seeing very little sun offered a unique perspective on the Land of Fire. I kind of wanted Tenten to summon a giant machete from her scrolls and take the lead, it would certainly make us all feel a little more comfortable though I suppose our discomfort was trivial to the missions success.

With my complaints fully realised I suddenly found my feet, our feet, on solid ground. It wasn't damp and it wasn't muddy or soft. We each stood level, the ground beneath us all of the same height.

"Watch your step" Mura gently pushed Hinata to the side with an outstretched arm. "This is the place." She directed our attention to the stone floor, which was mostly bare except for a few stray moss veined cracks, after which she turned to face us in preparation for more mission details I assumed. "Now listen closely." I levelled my eyes with her own when I suddenly noticed then that her eyes held slit pupils, perhaps they were better for low light and maybe that was why I only recognised them now? Drawing our attention our mission lead Mura Mizuchi shifted her hands into a number of hands signs before the ground Hinata had been standing on opened up.

"This is an underground temple with many old guards and defences against intruders. Our assignment is to deactivate all these defences. The Hokage believes that whatever the temple is guarding is no longer of any value to the Leaf so we have been assigned to make the temple safe for repurposing. However, before we enter the temple I want each of you to be on high alert. I have made a map of the internal structure and we will use it to search each room individually for an entry point into the centre of the underground labyrinth. Do not tarry. Do not scatter and do not push or press any curious switches or open any doors without my permission." Pointing directly as me as second in command, my eyes focused on the finger right in front of my face, Mura drilled it in. "Do not let any of my commands go unheard, you will be responsible for all the missing fingers, dismembered bodies and decapitated Genin. Now let us begin"

Following after Mura down the stairs in silence Tenten was the first to speak. "Sheesh she makes it sound like we are a bunch of kids" With a spark of light Mura lit the way into the dark underground. Using a standard issued chakra flare, a handy trinket that was discontinued after the wars.

"*Sigh* the pressure is on now" I said judging from the fact that she seemed to think us incapable of not dying, which was either an underestimation of our ability or simply a fact of the danger the temple possessed. "Why were we assigned this mission again?"

Hinata ringed out her hair and clearing it of moss, saying. "Hnn Hokage-sama wouldn't have assigned us unless we were capable…" Hinata seemed to think the Hokage was sane "…would she?" She nervously glanced sideways at myself, the wall beside us playfully dancing shadows as we walked down into the unknown dangers.

"Meh" I offered, it would be better for her if she was paranoid rather than confident. In the long run it was better for us all not to trust anyone, especially not the Hokage.

"Pssh some leader you are" Tenten unrolled a scroll pretending the comment didn't come from her, though I'm sure it wasn't to spare my feelings. "I think we need a little more light if we are meant to be disabling traps" With a spike of chakra pulsed and released Tenten pulled out a set of already lit torches for herself and Hinata. "Seeing as traps are meant to be hidden, I would hate to fall into a pit of spikes because there wasn't enough lighting." Putting away her scroll she added. "That sounds more like your job, you being a trap expert after all." She arched an eyebrow at me basically insisting I take the lead on this one.

Hinata looked between the two of us, and trying to quell the silent argument in the air she offered her torch. "Here Argies, I will follow Tenten's footsteps, it is more important that you have a torch in order for Tenten to follow yours footsteps without setting off a trap."

"Thank you Hinata" I offered Hinata a smile in return for her kindness, before turning my smile smug in the face of Tenten "Being a trap expert doesn't mean a pit of spikes will hurt me any less, but you are right… I do out rank you after all" I took the lead, playfully mocking superiority in the light of my peers though in remembering Mura's warning I tried to keep our team composed. "That was good thinking Tenten, being able to identify a threat is one step closer to avoiding or removing it. Please both of you, keep up the good work and try your best not to die." I looked ahead myself, being that I was talking over my shoulder at them. "We all have to watch each other's footsteps very carefully, and not only the ground but imagine the walls and ceiling are your enemy as well." I walked down the corridor which was mostly stone and moss, but at the end of the passage I could see that it opened out a little. Mura was focused on her map but she too was highly attentive of her surroundings.

…

Walking in only a little further into the temple Mura once again performed a hand seals combination and this time instead of opening the flooring for the temple she closed it.

"We stop here" Mura commanded before placing a map on the ground in order to study it further, to find out where they are and where they should go.

"Won't we suffocate without the opening?" Hinata whispered to Argies, not wanting to directly contradict their officer.

"I'm not sure but I think Mura has been here before so she probably knows best."

"Hnn"

Tenten stepped ahead of Argies to ask a question of her own. "Sensei why are we stopping here by the entrance, don't you already know where to go?"

Without looking up from her map Mura Mizuchi explained their need for caution. "The temple has multiple chambers and corridors, many of which are false and set up with traps to stop intruders. I am merely showing the proper respect to the dangers that lie ahead, even though I have studied this map many times over to slip now would still equal death."

Tenten stepped back, slowly retreating back to her group of peers. "You know, despite how little our superior says, the more she speaks the more I wish I didn't hear"

"Hmm agreed" Argies said looking forward at their sensei, curious as to how long their mission would take. An underground temple designed to keep away intruders, it didn't sound like the sort of place that could be conquered in one day. Even if they were ninja. "How big do you think this place is?"

…and by that Tenten's motives were restored, she stepped forward with confidence. "I'm going to find out more about this map, gather as much information as we can get, lets at least try and better our chances"

Speaking to Hinata Argie's words sounded distance. "It is strange, even though this is not a mission involving enemy ninja, I still feel we are vulnerable to attack even here where we stand. Though I'm sure the walls are incapable of moving to attack us." He smiled at his friend Hinata. "Maybe I'm just letting Mura spook us"

Hinata looked up at Argies, her voice a little more nervous than usual. "Hnn, I've never done a mission like this before, but I will try my best" she thought of Naruto and his determination and then she thought of Argies, the unknown ninja, and to how high he had risen; Chunin. "Yes, we will be alright" her voice whispers in reassured confidence.

Studying the map Mura has in front of her, Tenten asks. "Why is the map unfinished?" Taking in account the unfinished sketches, with many 'X's' marking pathways not to take again.

Mura adjusted the light, the flame casting shadows over the chalk drawing, then off handily she uttered. "Because that is how far the other teams got"

Argies stepped into the light surrounding the two. "Augh I see, well that fills me with confidence."

Their commander rebuffed his comment "Be quite I need to think…" They all waited idly, listening to the flick of the flames and nothing much else. The temple was eerily quiet. To reassure them after the long silence she offered. "Our team was specialty selected to deal with this temple, our skill sets determined a match for this very challenge. You have nothing to worry about as long as you each do your jobs. Besides we have the Byakugan this time."

"Hnn" Hinata added, filling the group with a little more doubt.

Tenten was the first to catch on to Mura's choice of wording. "'This time? You mean you've done this before?!" She opened her hands in exasperation.

Mura quieted the lot of their questions to listen carefully to the distance. "Shhh can you hear that?"

"No?" they all said after a brief moment of silence

"Never mind" The snake tongued Jounin brushed them off and then with a finger pointed command "Go over there so I can study the map in silence."

"Argies?" Hinata spoke with a lighter subtly to her words. She reached out to grab him by the wrist. The area they were in was relatively safe being that it was by the entrance of the temple, likely not as booby trapped as everywhere else; it was the first place everyone had to pass through. "Now that we are here in this place, Tenten and I. I wanted to speak to you"

"Yes Hinata?" Argies gulped softly wondering where this conversation would lead.

"It is about the letter" Hinata looked to her side as Tenten, making sure her interest was perked as well, then continuing as silently as possible she continued their secret message. "Hyuuga don't gather in council over trivial matters. I fear that you are in greater danger than I initially prepared you for." She paused letting the gravity of her words sink in. "Argies? What does it mean to be an Ages?"

Argies blood ran cold, the colour draining from his face. Did they know what it meant to be an Ages? Did they know about this scroll, the Ages Scroll, or did they know about the Kichi Forth sight? Were all his secrets coming undone even before he could truly grasp the gravity of his own abilities and family heritage?

"Is that why they gathered in council?" Argies asked in a trance, his pulse forcing every pore of his body to open and relent his dread.

"Boy" was Tenten simply reply to the devastating news, turning away she faced Mura making sure she couldn't over hear. "You know we are all in this. I know we haven't been on the best of terms since this message was delivered, or your little accident during the Bukijutsu tournament, but just know that… we are here for you"

Grimacing Argies stepped forward feeling a little sick by the revelation from Hinata. He placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder and whispered. "Thank you" walking a little closer to their officer in charge he started a new conversation mid-sentence. "…genjutsu while Gai is like the taijutsu master of the Leaf but yet Tenten you say you're more a mid-ranged fighter?" It was a cover story to explain away all their whispers.

Tenten was quick to catch on. "No one really teachers Fuuinjutsu because it is really difficult, so instead of taking the time to learn it, most villages just kill anyone they can who gets too good at it. So, in a way, it's forbidden because if you aren't a kick ass ninja, it'll wind up getting you killed" She added that element of secrecy that explained away why initially they began in whispers. "Which is why I keep my in field knowledge to sealing and unsealing my weapon of choice"

Argies arched an eyebrow "Does that mean you know more than just sealing?" He turned his head with mischief in his eyes.

Tenten smiled, enjoying their sudden spark of conversation, she walked forward with him closer to their commander. "I do but you really need good chakra control in order to use seals efficiently in battle." Then speaking to herself Tenten whispered to the side "Or maybe that is just what I want you to think so you don't rat me out to Tsunada"

Argies asks incidentally "What was that?!"

"Nothing" Tenten smiled putting up her hands defensively against the accusation, sweat making its way down her face almost comically. after choosing to criticise him in order to further deliver her message that she wanted him to be a little more secret about his secrets, she was happy they were friends now.

Hinata stepped away from the wall she was hiding by, gaining the strength she needed to join in on their game of cover up. "Fuuinjutsu is a Forbidden technique nevertheless the academy teachers us to use paper bombs and storage seals… I've also seen sealing jutsu within clans by medical ninja and summons masters. I think it is because from our Academy teachings there are three reasons for forbidding jutsus;

A technic that is too dangerous to use depriving a village of a valuable shinobi,

a technique too immoral to use going against international Shinobi law.

and any technique with the potential to destroy a ninja village if misused.

It seem Argies-san that any technique that causes harm to the user, violates peace treaty laws and or threatens the whole village, is forbidden."

Argies brows furrowed, was she trying to accuse him of something? "Hmm… Meaning that Fuuinjutsu fits under the category of a technique that is more of a liability to a ninja village than an asset. If you train a ninja in the art of sealing and they go rogue. You end up with a powerful defector causing trouble for your Nation and ruining your reputation among the elemental Nations. Not only that but you earn the attention of enemy Nations who will see you as a larger threat, so much so that they would be more likely to collaborate their attacks in order to wipe you off the face of the Earth." Argies hummed again, returning his conversation to more of a philosophers point of view than any practical view or want to try it himself. A pretence that he doesn't know seals and neither does he want to, a pretence but nothing more than that.

Hinata inquired, her voice raised in conclusion along with her fingers to knock against each other shyly. "Wouldn't that mean that even your own Village would be against you if you were a sealing master like Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Mura struck her hands together, snapping their attention back to her. "Alright, enough chatter we have a mission to begin!"

…

They come creeping out of darkness and into darkness they return. Once more blending, torch lights mending, shadows casted about their footsteps every turn. Looking up and looking down, their hands to themselves and their eyes lingering for what is hidden and not to be found. Shut from light to blackness night, it only seeming. To feel a metal dart there gleaming, only to find it is nothing more than dreaming. Echoes not amending to every sound that is offending, their senses clogged and their vision fogged. Dust hanging and foreign smells banging in this place that was not meant to be found.

…

"*GASP!*" Hinata suddenly froze and every foot stepped stopped to hear her gasp.

Trying to whisper but alarm making his voice no softer than conversation, Argies asked. "What is it!" placing a hand on her.

Hinata's shoulders relaxed, finding her eyes in line with Argie's she shook herself. "Hnn, I thought I saw… but it was nothing." She tapped her fingers together both nerves and embarrassed.

Seeing that it was nothing Mura returned to gaze at her map, locating their bearing in this maze of networking tunnels and dead ends. They were nearing the end of the corridor they were in and Mura didn't exactly know what they would find on the other side. To the others however, both ends of the corridor appeared as black and distant as looking down into the hollows of the earth.

"Well" Tenten looked around before turning back to ask her question "What was it?" The torch in her hand pressing up against the wall of the narrow corridor they were in.

"Hey don't do that" Argies advised.

Tenten placed a hand against her hip. "Do what?" Her torch still pressed against the wall. "She can't just make us all jump and then expect everyone to ignore it"

"No not that, that" Argies emphasised by pointing with his head rather than his hands, used his own torch to push away the torch Tenten pressed in against the wall.

"Oh, I thought you were defending your girlfriend…" Just then, grating granite could be heard, with both torches removing their pressure from the surface of the wall a single brick popped out to protrude.

Looking up from her map Mura simply said "Oh no"

The walls started to slide in, centimetres gapped in seconds as the group of Shinobi coordinated their actions in mere moments.

Mura took action. "The exit is too far" They were on the opposite end of the corridor, there was only one true exit and that was deeper inside the trap. "Everyone gun it for that opening" They all moved as one, ready to jump for it if there couldn't get there in time. Their shinobi speed meaning nothing in the small inch space and overwhelming steel cracking pressure of the closing walls.

"Hn ah"

Argies heart dropped, looking back his presumption correct, he yelled "Hinata!" Throwing off kunai into the gapped space between wall and floor, without bothering to look where his kunai hit, he ran past Tenten to assist Hinata. His kunai only lasting for 3 seconds before being flattened or shot out like debry. Dropping his torch he lifting Hinata up from the floor, taking up the rear as they ran together for the ever closing opening. The walls now only a shoulders length apart, they could tell they weren't going to make it. "Shippuden" Argies said what he thought would be his last words before their short but agonising screams of death. He pushed out against the wall hoping even though he knew it wouldn't save them but maybe, just maybe, it will buy Hinata a second… maybe.

"Unsealing Jutsu: Long Steel Bo!"

The wall suddenly halted its closing, Argies felt the crushing pressure release from his hands and with his heart a flutter he pushed himself sideways to catch up with Hinata who was less than a meter ahead. The dust and sand acting as a buffer actually helped them slip through the gap that offered no room for them to even draw a breath. It continued to press down on their chests and neared to flatten their heads too. Light parted as Hinata made it free, then Argies could see it. A steel rod caught diagonal in the closing rectangle of the once corridor. The metal creaking and Argies swallowing a bile in despair.

"I'm stuck" He forced his last breath out, his eyes bulged because he knew in his heart that there was nothing they could do. He could feel the walls brushing against his hair, his fingers patting with sweat against the space in front of him trying to find an edge to leverage himself ahead… out. His lips quivered and he grimaced at that, 'A shinobi must never show any emotion' he thought and shunned the tear that creased down his cheek, but now that he is about to die… what is the point of it. To shun away and remove yourself from emotions, from an existence that is soon to no longer be, what is the point of that. His breath began to burn inside his lungs, the steel rod about to giving out its last, and so with his hands free he pressed in a few more kunai for when it did. The sweat on his face, the fire in his chest, the blank pain and panic in his mind, it reminded him so of pushing up that rock Kosuke ordered him to move. The boulder he was told to drive uphill, the stubborn determination he needed to succeed even when presented with the impossible. That was what he needed to live now, yet all of that fell away as hope became lost once again to the sound the rod made as it fell free from the rushing gap closed.

In those sad last moments, as time stretched eternal in the shutting off of his life and closing of his eyes, He could hear his comrades. He could hear Tenten argue for solutions. He could hear Hinata whimper his name. He could hear Mura's direct and experienced response to another casualty in the field of duty… and then…

*Splat!*

"Argies no!"

…

Rushing in a breath I let out a scream "Agh!" and opened my eyes to the invite of pain that would relinquish to the unnerving sound of cracking bones, which I hear as if in the distance, yet in opening my eyes I frowned my face with confusion. "Agh?" Staring down on me were the faces of my comrades.

"Oh Argies" Hinata collapsed to comfort me even as I held up my arms to cradle myself against injury.

"I am alright?" I said dazed and not at all in response to Hinata's worry.

"Yes you are" Mura held up her open palm into a tiger claw formation before closing her hand into a fist. For a brief moment I could see the flash of chakra as if reflected off invisible threads in the air that connected to me.

I looked to Tenten who looked both worried and amused "That was you wasn't it" I smirked as she turned around to face her more indifferent attitude towards me. "Ha so you do care… Lee told me that once I didn't believe him ha" I pushed two hands behind myself and stood up from the ground with a little assistance from Hinata.

"I'm so sorry Argies, if it wasn't for me…" Hinata turned away from me and I could not help but find humour in the crack of her voice.

"You don't need to be sorry Hinata" She turned around and by the look on her face I could tell she expected a biting remark from my comment. "Anyone of us could have fallen and if it was me I would expect the same response, and look that is exactly what just happened." My hands began to shake a little from the trauma and exhilaration of almost nearly dying but not, luckily the darkness hid most of that. "Tenten might have triggered the trap but it was my responsibility as a trap expert to make sure you guys kept safe." Tenten remarked 'you bet your chopsticks' defending her right to be wrong because it is my responsibility. "That was Mura's order wasn't it, to watch for traps for you guys. Look Hinata, you fell but who was supposed to be holding a torch for you" I held out my hand to show the grey chalk on my hands from holding the firelight that frequently released hot ash. "Think of it this way. This was the first challenge and it proved we work well together as a team. If it wasn't for Mura's quick decision in a direction we might have gone the wrong way and all been crushed. If you didn't fall we wouldn't know the walls could even be halted for a second as when I throw in kunai. If Tenten didn't use her skills to jam the opening from closing, well we would be as flat as ink on paper, and if Mura didn't use her abilities to pull me out of there…*Gulp*" I could hear my own throat creek and with a meek smile I suddenly didn't feel the need to finish that sentence.

"Boy is this going to be one killer of a mission" Tenten lamented and Hinata and I could not help giggle like two little girls.

"Wait listen" Mura seemed to enjoy those two words.

I waited and listened, the silence stretching, I could hear nothing. I was beginning to think 'Wait listen' was just Mura's polite way of saying shut up, when suddenly I head the knock of a cog. Turning around I could see the corridor death trap open up again almost invitingly, like the jaws of a crocodile to the invite of the birds that clean teeth… snap!

Looking in I thought aloud, "I'm just imagining what it might have looked like if I was still in there when it shut. Mind you I didn't want to get any of me anywhere near the inside of that place." The darkness about this place feeling more and more like death.

"An automatic reset, hmm." Mura used a black chalk to write down some figures next to that particular corridor on her map, probably writing 'death trap' in bold. "We will rest here for a while, make yourselves comfortable but watch out for traps"

"Well that's like the understatement of the day" I joked.

Tenten arched an eyebrow "Yeah like you don't need to tell me that twice" and I felt the sinking feeling that this first trap wasn't the only one we're going to set off. The ingenuity these builders must have had, I don't know how old this place is but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a thousand years old and yet all their killer machines still work. Which only means there are more of them still active rather than rusty with age.

"Alright Tenten" I looked to her before casting my eyes on Hinata "Hinata before we settle down lets light this place up and stay away from any suspicious pressured plates or switch like bricks. Tenten how many torches do you have on you?"

"Four, with Gai sensei four was all we needed but I have since then sealed a larger supply for missions just like this one. I don't know the exact number but many, is that an answer?" Tenten's edgy charm had died a little, seems almost dying brought the light of our little grudge into perspective.

"Yeah lets light this room on fire, and by that I mean let's make it 100% clear exactly what is a trap and what isn't but without burning enough flames that they suffocate us. Does that qualify as an answer?" I smiled back meaning no harm, I like Tenten… why fight.

…

They began the laborious process of stepping in each other's footsteps, following after Argies who crouched to inspected every inch of the place with a greater attention to detail. Every so often when the gap they had travelled was large enough to invite in the darkness, Argies pointed to a suitable area on the nearby wall or floor where placing a torch wouldn't set off a trap. Where cracks served as place holders and rubble propped up and light the way. They were slowly making it clear just how large the room they were in was, and slowly Argies lifted himself from his crouched and gradual inspection to a more confident stride over solid safe ground.

"What are these strange statues doing here?" Tenten said once they had cleared enough of the room with light that they could comfortable ponder the artwork on the walls and figures along them. "They have a very unique armour carved into their stone, I wonder if it is meant to replicate what their existing armour looked like or… hmm some of them have weapons and some don't" Tenten lifted a hand about to touch the steal weapon which was stuck in the hand of the stone statue, but thinking it better to touch anything she pulled her hand back. "Some of them are missing their weapons, stolen maybe?"

"I don't know but these are some odd statues, I wonder if they are meant to represent kami or people?" I speculated myself as they appeared mostly human from the waist up, but their legs were replaced with one perfectly round globe roughly half the size of their human length bodies. "Their weapons look untouched, as if someone put them here just yesterday… well except for all the dust but look no rust."

Hinata's soft voice opened out into the large room, echoing even though it was so small. "It could be because this place is so perfectly closed off from the surface" She looked up at the ceiling and our eyes shifted to look there too. "We have been underground so long and yet have any of you noticed any water? The rock above us must be as thick as the rock below, preventing even the trees from intruding on this hiding place."

"That's right" I said looking around us. "We are underground now and you would expect to hear water even if it is a single drop, and see roots coming through the ceilings and floor. All the big trees up there must be siphoning water and their roots through the years would have wrecked this place if it had walls less than three meter thick. Actually come to think of it, how are we breathing down here? I mean this place hasn't been opened up for years, and you would expect that a trap wouldn't provide an environment for a person to thrive would it?"

"Correction" Mura's voice was suddenly hear. "It has been in use for many years, during the shinobi wars it was regularly used as a place of hiding, even if no one ever ventured deeper in."

"That doesn't make any sense" I heard myself saying before looking around like I wasn't the guilty party to contradict our mission lead. "I mean if it has been used for years how come this is the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"That is not important now" What! "It is our task now to continue our mission and make this temple safe for re-appropriation."

"Right" my team mates said in conformation, I followed after with an unsure 'right' as well. 'Just what are you hiding Mura?' though she did save my life not an hour ago I still had to make sure this wasn't another mission bent on killing me.

"We found a door, two doors. One closed an another open" I walked over to where I was speaking about. There were two doors opposite each other, the one door was guarded by two statues and the other was completely open. We didn't go in because we weren't ordered to and that was all it really took to convince us not to put our lives on the line and do something stupid like be curious.

"This seems like the only way forward" Mura assessed looking at the closed door, gliding her hand over the raised edge all around the squared off triangle shape of the door. Turning her head back, her hair cascading over a shoulder, she looked at me on the opposite end by the open door.

"Why is that the only way forward? It is closed." I questioned

"It is a closed door Argies." Mura stated and I didn't quite understand the point she was making, so I cleared my throat waiting for an explanation. "A closed door means that someone doesn't want us to get in."

"Augh, that's quite smart" All of the women in the room looked at me and I instantly straightened. "What… what did I say?"

"Only that you are implying women aren't smart" Tenten grunted "But don't worry we will just mark that off as another facade of your stupidity in being a man"

"O-k." I decided to change the topic quick! "You know I was thinking about the statues, they could be a representations of yokai and given the different yokai that come about every age someone might be able to make a rough estimate of how old this temple is." Thinking of something else that might quell their tempered moods I babbled. "Uhm no actually… actually if you look at their clothing design from what origin did they came from. Where they ninja, are they warriors. The people that created this place, what kind of technology did they have to make it. These weapons, how were they made and from which era. Does this room depict any hint of what they are guarding? I mean we need to seriously think about this before going on, Tsunada wants us coming back alive." I said with a little unintentional sarcasm entering my words.

Mura paused for a single moment on the sounding of my words echoing in the room, before walking forward and reaching for my shoulder she pinched a nerve that had me doing anything she pleased. I was pulled into shadow, away from the others, to counsel in private with her.

"You really don't understand how this ninja thing works." I said nothing, waiting for Mura to continue. "Sacrificing our lives for the Village is our daily occupation, guilt tripping Tsunada to think otherwise will only give you bad credentials for your next job" I gulped expecting more and there was. "Pull yourself together and make your life second to your teams, put your life in the hands of the Leaf just like you did to save Hinata because that is how we saved you. You, can only survive this business by relying on others. Trust us to trust you. Having no faith in our Hokage will only result in second guesses when you need to act fast and trust that we will catch you."

"…but I thought ninja are supposed to be suspicious of everyone, including comrades?" Mura grabbed my vestment and pulled me in closer, but I added anyway. "What about a hinged enemy in disguise as an ally?"

"Not on my team, you can be suspicious all you want but not on my team." She pushed off and let go of her hold. "Now go back there and pretend everything is alright"

"Uhm" What was she doing? Even if I didn't suspect her I would defiantly think she was planning my death now. "I'm just so confused" I muttered to myself coming back into the light of my friends.

Hinata looked up at me with excitement in her eyes. "We found something look." She pointed up at the door.

Mura's words echoed over my shoulders which made me jump but then like she said, I pretended everything is alright. "'In order to divulge the secrets in me, it is my brother your really have to see' A riddle hmm" she hummed after speaking off the words that were now written in the edging around the door. "When did these words appear? They were not here when I first inspected the door"

"After you left with Argies Mura-sama" Hinata politely chirped.

"The words melted off from the wall like hot metal" Tenten offered the how which I suspect was Mura's true question. "If I was a sealing expert I would say it was some kind of higher level Fuuinjutsu reacting to the light, but as a novice I can only speculate"

"Hmm sealing" I said to myself.

While Mura made a hum of her own "'In order to divulge the secrets in me, it is my brother your really have to see' What does this riddle really mean?" She looked at the open door opposite the currently closed one. "That maybe it, though what a simple riddle. I wonder what traps it has in store for us"

Mura stepped forward but paused to Hinata's quite inquiry "You mean to say that the brother of this door is the open one?"

"Hang on!" In my mind I agreed, but I also disagreed so I voiced out my objection. "Why are we trusting a trap temple, if you were hiding a secret why would you offer little rhymes to help your intruders find the very thing you are supposed to be protecting?"

Hinata counters "Well… In the past ninja that weren't part of a clan had to hid their money in fields and secret caches. Without a clan smithy to keep their gold they had no one to trust their money with." Her voice would be barely audible if it hadn't been for how quite the place was already. "When they died instead of leaving their family destitute they would leave a riddle in their will, because they couldn't trust their will to be read before their death they didn't give the exact location to their gold but instead offered hints that would take months to figure out. This is what this temple is, it is a riddle that would take time for a thief to solve. Enough time in which the guardians of the temple would be able to stop the offenders before they could take their prize"

"Guardians?" Mura questioned before forgetting the offending word 'Guardians' and moving forward. "Hinata, before we enter this room tell me what your Byakugan eyes see."

Hinata flared up her chakra and with the hand seal of confrontation the flesh around her white eyes creased with protruding arteries. "Byakugan!" Her eyes moved about looking around, but not seeing here, she was seeing ahead into the ominous darkness beyond the open door. "I see an empty room and a small hole on the far wall, inside the hole is a pressured plate. It is too deep a hole for a hand or pole to reach the only way to reach it is if someone throws a weighted object into the hole. That will likely open the sister door." Hinata said sister referring to the currently closed door as the open one is the brother.

Walking into the chamber, the darkness scattering as we entered the wide open room with silver gilded stone, Mura spoke her famous lines of "Wait, listen". We all waited between the threshold of the door and the expansive room that was mostly square. The floor, walls and ceiling were patterned with neat triangular cuts, adorning the room with indentations that looked very decorative. Though I imagined water and dirt could easily fill them, hiding the somewhat beautiful carvings. Waiting there for a while, shifting my weight from foot to foot, I was beginning to get a little bored of all this caution. 'Wait, listen' we have been doing too much of that already and I wonder if I should just ignore her orders this time around. There was nothing else in the room, there were no statues here and there were no raised steps or defining aspect except for the hole in the opposite end of the room.

"I don't see why we can't just walk over there and push the button. I mean it's most probably a cut off your hand kind of trap but we could always use a real long pole, right Tenten?" I stepped forward, if no one else was going to do anything then I might as we make the first attempt at action, but like a snake striking Mura's arm shot out and knocked my back in line behind her. How dare she!

Mura looked down on my scowl and picking up a sizable chunk of rubble she threatened me. "You are supposed to be reinforcing my command not contradicting it." She threw the broken off rock ahead into the centre of the flooring. The room suddenly started to rumble and Mura along with the rest of us, step back. A mechanical clang could be heard followed by the sound of steel grating on steel, and then!

*SHIN!*

Out of all the millions of patterned triangles, white hot pokers shot out and then slowly they retracted themselves back into the patterned holes of the floor ceiling and walls. It was almost sinister, like in the darkness a malevolent force was controlling all these attempts to kill us.

Letting my breath fall loose from my chest I let out my tension. "Wow was I wrong, it wasn't a cut off you hand kind of trap at all. It's a spike trap, of a type I have never seen before, it includes no pit at all. A pit-less spike tap how unique." Turning to Hinata I let my adrenalin kick in.

…

"Hinata why didn't you look down!" Argies shouted considering Hinata has given the go ahead on the room after using her Byakugan. His shock kicking in only now regarding the fact that he almost walked forward not a moment before.

"Byakugan users don't look down!" Hinata voiced back, closing her eyes and holding her hands up in fright and protest.

"Why not" Argies laughed nervously, trying to get a hold of almost dying again.

"It feels like you are moving through dirt and stones, flying past your eyes at high speed. It is the equivalent of nails on a chalk board for us, like pointy pokers ready to poke your eyes out"

"That's much better than actually having fiery pokers rip throw your flesh at high speed."

"Hey hey enough you two" Tenten broke their argument, finding humour in being the mediator this time around.

"Did you see the way the spikes shot up?" Mura changed the subject, disinterested in their brawl of words. "They were hot, suggesting that these spikes are powered by more than just sharpened steel. This temple is more than engineering alone"

Argies calmed himself and gave the place a once over, thinking about what conclusion he could draw. "This room has spikes on the floor walls and ceiling, which means that at the time of its creation Ninja could walk on walls. Meaning that this particular trap at least was made sometime after the Land of Winds created their hidden village. I know this because from memory the Hidden Sand's walls are designed in a step formation to prevent siege weapons and ladders from scaling them with ease."

Mura tested the spikes again by dropping a chunk of rubble down on them, the spikes shot up. "See that? The rubble is shredded to pieces, even though the spacing is large enough for small rock to slip through. Those spikes might be long enough to skewer a fully grown adult but they are not spaced well enough to do that to a rock. This whole temple has the current of chakra running through it. We won't be able to walk past this point."

Without being asked to Hinata activated her Byakugan and on discovering that there is chakra running through the spikes she confirmed Mura's assumption. "Wind and fire style chakra. This chakra makes them sharp and cutting, but also makes them hot, preserving them over the years and insuring the corpses wouldn't pile up and cover the trap."

Argies again makes note of the lack of roots and vines in the temple, saying. "Earlier we noticed that there were no signs of water or roots in this place, meaning the walls are hard to have survived for so long without any maintenance. Explaining why we can't just destroy everything besides the fact that Tsunada wants to reuse this infrastructure for some other purpose. Maybe they are reinforced by chakra too, but what could power such a place for so long?"

Suddenly the air whipped with technique and the steel clang of a pressure plate taking in weight, followed by the slow workings of cogs and counter weights setting off the mechanism.

It was Tenten of course, unlocks the door with ease saying "What's next?" After all their long explanations she manages to undo a trap room that must have taken years to properly craft, but… despite her achievement there was no time for congratulations. The open door of their current location slowly began to close as the opposite door opened. The two rooms were linked somehow and when one door closed another opened.

Closing from the bottom up while the other door opened from the top down, these doors slid into cavities within the wall making it impossible to be opened once closed. However because of How Tenten had so easily activated the switch, they had plenty of time to exit the room being that they were already standing on the threshold.

"Wow" Argies stood speechless for a moment, glad that they had made it out of the room that quickly clammed shut. "I imagine the purpose of that room was to trap us inside along with those spikes." Reaching out a hand he slammed it with Tenten's, feeling compelled to congratulate her on the brilliant save. "Good job Tenten, 100 percent Shippuden yeah!"

They all turned to face the next door which gapped open ominously…

"So….Who is taking the first step this time?"

…


	28. Ancient Temple Lost Art Part 2

The way hung open unlit, though the rest of the temple had been up until now unlit… somehow this opening and its darkness seemed ominous. Not taking any chances this time, Argies threw in his torch not willing to take one step in without knowing what is ahead. His torch light bouncing before rolling across the narrow corridor, making a wooden clang before coming to a stop. With the way lit they could all see the length of the corridor ahead, and at its end a circular stone door way blocking any access.

"Great, another corridor!" Tenten's words echoed as they reverberated within and off the open passage, coming back to them to cement the dreaded possibility of another trap room.

"Let me guess, this corridors walls close in too?" Argies irked the eventuality of them entering another close brush with death. "Although I don't suppose they would want to repeat the same technique twice. Being that we would expect it… or maybe because we expect it they decided to use it again? A double bluff… hmm" He seemed unsure but one thing was clear from his body language, he was not willing to be the first to enter that room.

"Hinata" Mura voiced, returning command to herself and casting off any doubt about their duty. "Tell me what your Byakugan eyes see?" The lizard tongued Jounin paused, waiting for Hinata to activate her Byakugan eyes, and then considered something else. "…and Hinata, this time I expressly order you to look down though the floor and walls and up through the ceiling as well. I wouldn't want to cancel the mission early because Argies over here Wets his pants." Or dies was left unsaid.

Argies stared glumly at their head of command and then conceded "Ok fine I deserve that much. Sorry for blaming you for my short-sightedness Hinata. It wasn't your fault that I decided to break orders and walk ahead into a spike trap, but please this time don't just look into the room ahead. Look through it."

"Right!" Hinata agreed, though she did describe the feeling as nails on a chalk board… she would suffer that for her friends. It wasn't long before Hinata analysed "This room is strange…"

"You've got that right" Tenten interjected, throwing off a kunai just on the off chance that it might set off a trap. It didn't work, much to her off put disappointment.

"It doesn't have any mechanical traps, not at all, no spikes and no moving walls. However hnn..." They paused in trepidation for her response "...this time the walls themselves pulse with an odd purple glow. Dark chakra"

"What? The, Shippuden!" Argies raised his hands, signalling alarm bells to Hinata's conclusion. "Who in ninja chopsticks made this place! Dark chakra, what does that even mean?! No way this is a normal kami loving temple, these people must have been into something heavily evil." Directing his concerns at their leader, he argued for more reason in their task. "Mura please tell me you know what this place is guarding, else this is just a fools mission. The further we travel in the deeper into the web we go, next thing you know we are going to be in the centre with the beast. Whatever they are protecting must be heavily defended, you can bet money on that!" He slammed his hands together to conclude his point, the single clap echoing back to and from the opening that still no one dared venture in.

"Calm yourself!" Mura shot Argies a scowl "You're making too much noise." She whispered. "Whatever this dark chakra is, I can hear it humming." They all quieted down, steading their breath and leaning in so that they might here it too. "It almost sounds like it is whispering to me… no chanting" Argies, Hinata and Tenten all gulped in unison, a disembodied hum with a voice was never good. "I believe I know what this room is…"

Mura said nothing more and unable to wait any longer Hinata was the first to ask. "What?" Her voice low, as if she was afraid she might frighten the darkness or awake the room into attack.

"Song style jutsu" The hearing aid Jounin uttered her words without any hand signs because it was not a jutsu she was casting but an ability she was naming. "I've heard that song style techniques leave an imprint on the place where they are repeated… chanted" Mura righted herself, removing the kink from her back and adjusted her hearing aid back into normal human hearing capacity. "The singer's song sung so often that the walls themselves repeat the chime of their spell. Like a song getting stuck in your head, only this song gets imprints into whatever is around… and I have no idea what we can do about it." She pulled her map out again, and much to everyone's disbelief, she started walking back. Heading out the temple.

"…But wait!" Tenten called. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Ugh…" Argies gapped. "I want to leave more than anyone but… not like this" He reached out a hand considering catching hold of Mura and pulling her back, but then he reconsidered. "I mean like what does a song jutsu do? Is it an effect on a person or the place? If we can work out that we can report back something to the Hokage instead of returning with absolutely nothing."

Mura turned, and tilted her head to one side considering. "We have already unlocked more doors than any other ninja who has come this way, and I've done this enough to know when to stop." Her forked tongue flicked out. "Besides, I can smell fear when I taste it, and your fear Argies is quite delicious" She smirked.

"Hnn" Hinata squeaked, knowing full well that Argies would react. Mura merely kept on walking, unconcerned her back turned, there was nothing Argies could do in his retaliation that would phase her. Or maybe that is just what she wanted, to be phased or for him to be frazzled?

Argies felt confused and affronted, not knowing what to say he stammered before stomping his foot in defiance. "No, that is just unacceptable! You can't call me a coward to my face and then expect me to turn tail and run! You know what, you can back out of this mission but I cannot… because all I'm ever going to do is walk forward." With his words still in the air, chiming off the walls along with the dark song, Argies stepped into the room everyone else avoided.

…

With my gentle breeze activated, I continued my brash decision. I might be a fool to be goaded so easily into falling into a trap, but I'm not about to lose my head for it… or am I?

Stepping a foot ahead it felt as if gravity had increased, and with my next foot step, it happened again. I gulped down my spit and waited, resting my hands on my knees. 'Should I go forward or back?' I wanted with all my might to go forward, I didn't want to go back on my word, but logic told me I would surly die if I did. Instead I contemplated, 'if Tenten's kunai could make it, why can't I?' I turned my head around, facing them over my shoulder, my neck stiff and my actions slow.

"The area seems to be under some kind of gravity field" My voice sounded uncharacteristically slow, as if I was suffering from depression and I had to consider that my words were weighted too.

"We will have to use… our heads to get around this obstacle" I feel as if the condensed volume of the air is making my speech slow to the point of sounding unintellectual, though that is the least of my worries. Drawing in a breath, I realise the strain is felt their too, the air is getting thick or at least the effort of taking it in is hindering my ability to breathe.

Why haven't the others replied yet, I looked at them, turning from my shoulders this time to gain a fuller view. Grated and slow, it is as if my body is gradually turning into rubber and my flexibility becoming sluggish and aged.

"Argies get out of there!" I heard Hinata's voice as fluid as if I had returned to a normal reality where the airs weren't bent with time and gravity. Catching sight of her mouth told me whatever is affecting me is doing more than just slowing me down. Hinata's words were disjointed from her speech, the sound of her voice and the motion of her mouth are not inline. There is a time difference between what she said and when she said it, and now I have that bit of information to solve my problem before time runs out.

The walls around me started to sparkle the purple colour that only Hinata could see before. I took that as my alarm clock, once the walls reach bright purple I'll know my time is up.

What can I do? My Gentle breeze is already activated and I know stepping forward only makes it worse. My only other ability is my Blood mist… but I'm not the only one here. What about their abilities, they are only two steps behind me. What can they do that will help?

No wait, first I have to focus on the problem. What exactly is it, time and gravity. Ok now I need to solve that. What can revert my time and gravity back to normal?

Could I even make it back if I took those last two steps out?

Ok negativity, you've have got to start thinking positively.

When Tenten threw in a Kunai nothing happened to it, when I threw in my flame nothing happened to it, when I walked in… this happened. What difference is in me that isn't in them? It's not the floor, my torch rolled on the floor without restriction, Hinata already said it is the walls and I can see them pulsing brighter now. The fire would set off any heat sensor seals, and motion is already excluded. Chakra, life? Maybe those are the only two factors that are in me and not them, but before I can think of testing this theory. How do I extinguish my life or chakra in order to bluff the trap into thinking me dead… without being dead.

"Blood mist jutsu!" I summoned up my blood, casting it forward in a gentle stream of mist and plasma. The mist ventured forward through the air, I could see the fire light reflect off it in an orange glow, then it collapsed. It reacts to both life and chakra.

Now to test out chakra alone. "Gentle breeze" I commanded myself. Though I had practiced the gentle breeze so I could use it without command, to create a tendril of it while it circulated my body as a protective shield is a vastly different experience.

The tendril of chakra in the form of mist ghosted forward and then like a swarm of bees it dispersed when gravity grew too great.

Again I tested blood, this time I cut my finger and like flinging a ball of snot I tossed it ahead. Nothing… it didn't fall at any greater velocity than that of normal gravity. Life isn't the trigger to this trap, chakra is… but how do I stop that?

"…It means" I called back to them. "That this trap was designed only to let normal, very low to none existent levelled chakra capacity citizens through" … but what am I supposed to do. I left unsaid.

I'm not going to stand here and just let myself die. Instead I sat down. Much better. The strain from the gravity increase was beginning to hurt my bad, and I can't concentrate well focusing on pain.

Ok now, "*Wooo*" I let out a shaky breath. Time to reassess all I know about chakra. Chakra is produced by the body, and it can be condensed inside the body and expanded outside the body. According to the elements of five, chakra is produced by the spleen and is generated through movement. That was what Kosuke told me and it makes sense, the trap responded to every step forward I made… like wise to the progress of my chakra tendril.

Every person has a certain limit to the rate at which their bodies produces chakra, according to their conditioning and genetics. I know for a fact that some techniques use up more chakra than the body produces, resulting in death over a duration of use. That is what most forbidden techniques are after all, too chakra costly to be cast, basically too dangerous to use unless you are Naruto.

Now I can't very well use a forbidden technique I don't know, besides it killing me, but maybe I could improvise. If I balance the amount of chakra I produce and the amount expended… then I might just survive long enough to make it to the other side.

"Huh, I think I've got a plan" I cheered out loud. During my tournament with Neji, I feared that if I used my gentle breeze for too long I wouldn't have enough chakra to beat Neji with it… Well. I wonder now if I can push my gentle breeze into using up far more chakra than it requires.

Only one way to find out "Gentle Breeze" I formed my hands into the confrontation seal, a seal most use to activate their chakra and funny enough the same seal used to activate the spleen. Seals are so simple when you think about it, how can they make Fuuinjutsu forbidden when it is so obvious.

…

Exhaling a breath Argies cooed out a vapored mist, his gentle breeze. His jutsu pushed far beyond its normal consumption, every cell in his body giving out chakra at an alarming rate. Once his reserves were spent, he stood up and declared "Walls, let me pass, for you see. I have no chakra!" With his every word huffs of smoke left his breath, and no not steaming up but descending to curtain the floor, his chakra produced a fog that blew all around him. Until a wind was created from all the chakra dispersed by the spell of the song chanted, and Argies took a step forward unimpeded.

"Hey Argies are you alright?" Tenten blinked with her question still hung from her mouth. Argies' turned head looked so ghostly that a chill ran down her spine.

Mist poured out of his eyes, his nose and mouth as he spoke. "I'm fine, I just figured what song they were singing. Now let's see if I can deactivate this room somehow" Walking over to the far end, he could hear them whisper bewilderment to his understanding of the song trap. He found the carving of a hand print on the wall next to the stone door, opposite the opening. Placing his hand in the mould he was forced to released his confrontation hand seal. For a moment he felt dread thinking that at this distance the spell might be strongest, but luckily the gravity only slowly accumulated once it recognised his presence once more. The circular print pressed in at the vigour of his touch and with the rotation of his hand the walls stopped glowing.

"I think it is safe now, you can come in."

Within the blink of an eye, Mura stood behind him. "Do you understand you broke a direct order to abort this mission?" She stood, her hand held ready to confront Argies with the knuckle side of her open palm.

"I…" Argies bowed, thinking it best to continue his apology from a place of reverence. "I am deeply sorry Mura, but I could not follow those orders. 'A ninja must complete the mission, accepted onto them, no matter what'" He quoted, keeping his malevolent selecting of that particular quote to himself.

"HA!" Mura voiced with a sly smirk. "Do you believe I made Jounin without reading the same books you did? That passage follows on to say that unless the parameters of a mission are unchanged, a senior advisor can decide if it is worth continuing the mission or reporting back for further orders. I chose to report back!" her words boomed and resounded off the room's narrow corridor, a trickle of sweat began to crease down his head in unease to the blow he expected next.

Still with his head bowed, Argies did his best to hid the smile in his words. "Forgive me, I am only a Chunin and have yet to read that particular passage… maybe one day when I reach Jounin, when I have been granted the opportunity of ascending to your rank Mura Mizuchi. Will I endeavour to read that rule." Soon as his words were done, he found his face on the floor, but it was Tenten whom supplied his downfall.

"Stop being so Cheeky, Knuckle head" She walked past him to examine the artwork on the circular stone slate blocking their way.

Mura offered Argies a hand "Get up, we still have more of the Temple ahead… and it looks like I will need your help with these two" Her hand, a show of mercy and in a way respect.

Smiling up at her hand Argies took it. "Thank you, I'm glad that worked out… I was beginning to have my doubts on about my second step as leader." He jested, considering it only took two steps before it all went wrong "I'm glad I don't have to do it alone." He's not ready to lead alone, not yet.

"Ok…." Tenten dragged out her word-part-sigh, bringing the teams attention to the stone slat in front of them "Now look at all this junk"

"Hnn" Hinata began. "It seems to be a warning, if the bodies are any indication hnn…" She pointed at the bodies piled up in the stone images chiselled in the rock. Reading off the images like a string of scenes, Hinata translated with confidence. "After a great battle, the enemy and the leader of the attacking force finally met in the middle of the battle field." Her fingers ghosted over the three panels showing just that, a battle between red and blue painted stone, a sudden meeting of two prominent figures, many warriors dead. "Though the enemy was defeated, their armies scattered, their leader the great foe would not give up." Hinata added a name to the enemy leader, 'The great foe', out of convenience and with the natural talent of a good story teller. "She fought and killed the attacking forces' leader and then turned her magic staff on all her enemies." The panel showed the looks of horror on the faces of the attacking forces, and the power wielded in the hands of 'the Great Foe' "However, so much power was expended that soon the staff grew a power of its own and turned on 'The Great Foe' consuming her too" It showed the twisted form of the great foe as she was sucked into the purple staff. "Here within is where she lies" Hinata didn't need to translate this last passage because it was clearly written, marking the last panel which gave an image of the door they were in front of.

Tenten tilted her head in her hands, looking at Hinata with admiration and surprise. "How do you know what it means?"

Hinata looked down and tapped her fingers together. "I can't be sure that is what it means but… Our clan has secret glyphs too. They teach about old legendary Byakugan users who used their far sight to kill targets tens of kilometres away. I used to read them as a child like a story book, though the story never says who is good or who is bad, we used to pick sides." She looked up at Argies and blushed, he was staring at her with his half smile.

Picking up his discarded torch, still burning though the side that faced the ground had long since been extinguished, Argies smiled up at Hinata "Secret hey? Why don't Byakugan users use that technique today?" Argies broadened his smile, finding all he was learning from her very intriguing.

"It is thought of as dishonourable within the clan today, to kill another ninja without them seeing your face. Over the years our clan jutsu shifted from focusing on long ranged attacks, to defence and short ranged offence. From the glyph legends it is thought the reason behind this change is because so many high level Hyuuga ninja were being killed by many low level Hyuuga using the same technique. Without knowing your enemy is there, there is no way to defend yourself"

"Hmm I see." Argies stated very matter of fact "Technique exchanged for security and self-preservation. From my understanding, presently your clan doesn't have any qualm against leaving doors open to bathrooms… because other family members can see in regardless if the door is shut or not."

Again her cheeks turned red as roses, but this time she was quick to turn attention back to the mission and not her brightly coloured face "If my depiction is true… it means that whatever is behind this door is heavily feared and guarded"

"You see!" Argies eyes popped out of his head, along with a very accusing finger which found itself pointed at everyone. "What did I tell you, whatever is behind that door is ten times deadlier than this whole ninja chopsticks temple!"

Mura arched an eye brow, placing a hand on his shoulder with a strongly threatening vibe etched into her chakra "I thought you had risen above those piss stained emotions, was I wrong?"

"Ergh, no I suppose." Argies looked to her hand at then across the length of her arm at her, at them. "I realise now what you did… I guess I was acting a little pedantic. Ok let's push this door aside and see what is really inside"

With Argies torch dropped to the floor, Mura's chakra flare pocketed to her waist and extinguished, they pushed the stone slat through. Pivoting the rock rather than rolling it, for it had nowhere to go but through the way it blocked. Instantly, as the seal of the opening was cleared, wind gushed into the unsealed room. The stone slat was compelled open by the rushing air forcing its way ahead and then flowing back out with a foul stench. All remaining lit torches were blown out and before any more flames could be ignited to return light… they heard the mechanical click of a trap ahead triggered.

…

In complete darkness I heard several strings pulled back. Argies, Mura and Tenten were all blind in the dark, but with my Doujutsu(Eye technique) I could see through the night. I can see the chakra iron crossbows in the wall in front of us and there is so little time to react!

I jumped in front of our Captain, and Argies our co-captain, and with my kunai in hand I pondered. What would Naruto do? I know at any second the cross bows are going to fire, it is just a matter time. I had less than a second in order to react. That was what they taught us in the academy, what Kurenai sensei taught me, less than a second. Now all their faith in me is going to show. Everyone is relying on me, I'm the only one who can do this!

I've got to try… For Argies so that he doesn't get caught in another trap again, for captain Mura so she doesn't have to shout at any one, for Tenten so I don't have to ask her for any favours that put her life at risk. I will stop these traps from hurting my team.

With all nine kunai in my hands, it began "Ha!" I threw my first kunai as the bolt that fired, but when my kunai hit it the arrow splintered into 4 new bolts! I didn't let that me phase me and struck the next bolt, it split into ten bolts. The third, forty. The fourth, fifty. The fifth, sixty. The sixth, seventy. The seventh, eighty. It is a nightmare but I'm not going to let them down. The ninth bolt and my last kunai! Now I have no more kunai! Oh no, the tenth!

…

Argies heard the bolts coming but he knew there was nowhere to hide. The slat door pivoted in leaving nothing for them to dive behind. He looked to where he knew Tenten was, where he thought Hinata was. What could he do? He reached for Tenten, for Hinata, and he pulled them in. Shoving them behind himself, he opened his arms out wide expecting the worst…

…And a hundred arrows pierced is flesh.

…

Tenten heard the click of the cross bows and instantly she knew what it was. Her seal summons! The scroll wielding Konoichi knew that was their only hope! Racking her hair, her consciousness running through her mind for a solution, She wished she had developed more defensive techniques. Click, tighten, pull, release! The air filled with the sound of arrows flying!

"Sealing art; Giant Tessen Iron War Fans!" She opened the metal fans, known well for deflecting small darts… she only hoped they might protect them at least a little… But to no effect

… Her hand rolled out limp across the floor, a fan falling free from numb fingertips, her body dead.

…

Mura could feel the spark of chakra, the trap ahead priming itself. Her strings would provide little in the way of defence for the Genin in her charge. She wasn't really adapt at defending students, why did the Hokage think it a good idea to assign her this mission? Sure Mura had been the leading Jounin assigned to dealing with the temple, she had been in alone to the temple more times than anyone else… but alone was the preferable word. Although she had a hand in the selection of her current team, she didn't expect to be leading the mission with a bunch of babies.

Regardless of how she got there, babysitting was where she was now and she would not fail her hatchlings.

"Ninja art; Lightning shadow clone release!" Like a mirror trick the fork tongued Lizard ninja Duplicated herself into four Lightning style ninja copies, the copies absorbing the arrows before dispersing… but was it enough?

NO… Mura with her final ounce of chakra was cut down by a volley of innumerable arrows that came from nowhere.

…

Exhausted for the few short seconds that amounted for so much action, a body momentarily over exerted, Hinata panted "Kai… Release!" The lavender eyed Konoichi fell back, collapsing to recline on the stair way leading down to their next room foreboding entry.

"What just happened?" It was the voice of Argies as he picked himself off of the floor, dazed and confused.

"I thought my fans failed?" Tenten searched around in the still dark room, not understanding where her metal fans had suddenly gone.

"Why can't I feel any pain" Mura whispered numbly, examining her body for wounds that weren't there.

"Genjutsu darts" Hinata's voice sounded less than the murmur it usually was, fatigue finding its way to expand on her meek voice.

"Hinata?" Tenten flashed to life a torch to return light to their scene once again. The orange glow scattered around to their confusion and disorientation. 'Where was I, what happened, didn't we just die… are we all ok?' No one quite could understand it except for the ringing of Genjutsu in their heads.

"Hinata did you say that was a genjutsu?" Argies walked over to her, his footsteps falling lightly to the floor as if he expected at any second the world around him might shatter and he would wake up dead. "That was unlike any genjutsu I have experienced, I thought they taught us in the academy that you can't die in a genjutsu… well now maybe that wasn't what they meant?" He fumbled with his thoughts, whether the meaning of the lesson were dying in a genjutsu spell or the spell itself killing? Reaching Hinata he kneeled down propping her up, his eyes shot open. "Hinata!"

"What, what is it this time Argies" Mura walked over, her voice and the stride of her body conveying both irritation and unease. Seeing Hinata her slit eyes narrowed even further. "Are any of you skilled in medical ninjutsu?" Mura's words sounded detached, she arched her head up and looked around. "It is a long way back to the village, she might not make it."

"What?" Tenten rushed over without taking a moment to pause…. "Open her jacket" Hinata protested with a wince. Tenten took in Argies presents and reassessed her order. "Argies, go sit over there and no peeking. Mura an I have this handled"

Gulping Argies walked away, He knew nothing about medical ninjutsu… let alone the female body. He only hoped that Hinata was alright and wondered why she wasn't affected by the Genjutsu, yet was the only one to get injured.

Examining Hinata's wound, her jacket stripped. "Good thing you wear such a thick jacket" Tenten remarked, never really understanding why the small girl insulated herself so well from the world. "Now let's have a look here, girl that is unsightly" Argies could only listen on with burning ears, and a sombre scarlet face. "Don't worry Hinata it looks like your under skin chainmail did its work… now let's just pop this busybody off and we'll see if we can remove the point." Argies could swear Tenten was using code words just to keep him guessing and his face as hot as a frying pan.

Unsealing a set of medical implements, Tenten cut through the stave of the arrow and focused her attention on the iron tip. It was a good thing Hinata was wearing an under skin of chainmail, as most ninja did, because the arrow head had caught itself in the net of metal links. The chainmail serving two purposes for ninja, personal protection as well as a barrier sweat can pass through and a breeze can enter. With the stave cut from the arrow tip, it didn't take much wiggling before Tenten was able to remove the cutting edge of the arrow head. Hinata was quickly bandaged up, her busybody put back on and her chainmail along with the rest of her outfit securely reequipped.

…

"It's alright Argies, you can turn around" Hinata's voice found its way behind me, I took that it meant she was up and well again but just to be secure.

"Are you sure?" I asked… buying myself some time to hush the heat in my face away.

Tenten's voice echoed from a distance. "Well it is either that or you can carry on staring at the wall whispering sweet nothing to it."

"Ok right, back to the mission." I turned around and instantly blushed locking on to Hinata's eyes. Obviously pretending I didn't over hear Tenten's colourful language wasn't going to cut it. Awkwardly I bent down to the sight of Hinata, I held my mouth open even before I had anything to say. "Ergh, look at these things… darts I mean." Tenten and Mura merely rolled their eyes on my return up, while Hinata came closer to see exactly what was so important about these darts.

Realising I hadn't said it, I looked to Hinata while she was quite close within my grasp "I'm glad you are alright." I whispered.

Hinata blushed, averting her eyes to the dart in my hand. "These are the only darts that shot out of this trap, it never tried resetting itself like all the others. Meaning that this trap was set at a later time, before the expanse and marvel that is the rest of this temple." Catching my eyes in her gap, she also said it. "Thank you Argies for your concern, I am alright now." Likewise she whispered, keeping our concerns on point and our mission at the front of our focus.

Tenten walked over with her hand pointed back to the wall that fired the darts. "You mean to tell me that these traps are older than the rest of the temple, why haven't they degraded then?"

It was a reasonable question but instead of asking anyone else I speculated "Chakra maybe? The spike trap I stepped on was chakra preserved, but was that because the temple gave it power or something else?"

Hinata cleared her voice offering her own speculation "I suspect that these darts have never been set off before, we were the first they tried to kill"

"That's good" Mura smirked, much to our dismay. As a trio we stared back at her in disbelief, 'That's good?' I heard Tenten mouth much to my own outrage. How was almost dying, good? The physiological experience of being filled with arrows alone, was harrowing. If it wasn't for Hinata's wounds playing a trick of concern and embarrassment on us all, I don't think we would have recovered as easily.

Relighting her chakra flare and tying back her amber hair, Mura clarified. "These darts are new, or rather very old but we are the first to ever experience them. Meaning that no one , not even temple raiders, have ever been this far. Suggesting whatever is inside, is still there"

"That is what I'm afraid of…" I spoke out loud. "Call me afraid all you like, but a stick that can absorb souls or a dead enemy powerful enough to be feared to this extent… most certainly can't be good. Not for anyone" Before Mura turned to begin the mission anew without my meddling in the confidence of our troop, I added. "You have got to consider that maybe these traps aren't to keep us out, but to keep something in."

Hinata looked at me, clearly catching my drift with a little anticipation of the worst, while Tenten merely shrugged walking past. "Meh, you said it yourself Argies. Ninja have got to complete the missions assigned to them… or whatever" She joint Mura ready to descend down the stair case. "It isn't really your choice to make, so instead of complaining, face it." Looking up to Mura she sympathised "I'm glad you are leading because I can't stand indecisive people."

Hinata to the rescue "That is unfair Tenten. Argies' questions and examinations have led to much of this temple being unlocked."

I stepped forward but before I could say a word Tenten shot me a remark I couldn't help take a little seriously "We've all contributed but so far I haven't seen any of your trap expertise"

…

Stuck between their angry glares Argies couldn't help feel a little intimidation squelch his hurt into humour. "Hey I contributed!" he yelled with light hearted words. "If I didn't step into all of those traps how else would you know they were there." his face plastered with a wide grin

"Fine." The sealing misters folded her arms and looked away in mocked offence. "We each have our unique methods of doing things, some not as smart as others."

"Hey!" Argies responded to the attack one more time before settling himself and for better or worse trying to calm the air by leaving it there.

Hinata suddenly considered something, "A Genjutsu was used, doesn't that mean that there is a ninja here?"

Argies agreed "That's right" Perking up his senses and stiffening his body to be on guard. "But I wouldn't be surprised if these walls can cast genjutsu too"

"Or maybe the darts can" Mura says throwing a dart gingerly to Tenten who was quick to catch it one handed while holding her torch. "Look in the centre of the dart, does that look like a seal to you?"

Tenten rolled the dart in her hand until she found the seal, her eyebrows lowered into a curious scowl. "I thought Lady Tsunada told you there was nothing valuable here." She pocketed the dart. "If we could mass produce these I wouldn't mind using them in my seals, darts that paralyse victims even before they hit would sell at high price."

Argies brushed at his black hair, his earlier question popping up in his mind once more. "How were you able to see through the Genjutsu Hinata?"

"Hnn, my Byakugan makes me immune to genjutsu." Suddenly the centre of attention she felt herself slip into her awkward shy self once again "I can still see what the enemy wants me to see but I can also tell that it isn't true." Picking up her thrown about Kunai she added. "When I deflected the projectiles with my kunai the arrows split, which was why everyone saw hundreds of Arrows. Making it hard for a normal ninja to tell apart the real dart from the false."

Cracking his wrist Argies looked away from Hinata, and almost saying it to himself he voice. "Oh is that why we are alive? I thought all the darts just missed" Argies cheeks held tight in wit, he could not hide the smile making its way across his face. "Thank you Hinata… I guess you saved us this time around"

…

Down the stairs and into the low ceiling room we went. This section of the Temple, if we are even in the temple, was definitely built at a different much older time. Unlike the grand high ceilings of the other rooms, this place had a more realistic manageable room size. Not so crowded that a group of twenty couldn't fit, and not so elaborate that it would take a ladder to wash the earthy stone walls. It's maybe double the length of the average person in height and substantial in every other aspect. Strangely I find the close walls comforting, unlike the vast darkness we experienced everywhere else.

With light touching all four walls, we could see exactly what was in the single room. "Another door" only this time there was the statue of a man kneeled down with his hand pressing on it. "Judging from the size of this guy… wow really realistic too… these must be very old statues in deed"

"Like the rest of this place wasn't a big give away" Tenten scoffed, I didn't let it bother me this time… that was just the way she was. I guess she doesn't mean anything offensive by it? Whatever. The statue is just like the other statues we had seen earlier. Only this statue has legs instead of an rolling orb, and armour like the others but no weapon. I feel that it has some significant meaning in its eyes and by the mere presence it holds in the room. Why is its hand pressed on the door, it looks like it is pushing it shut, baring the way for something in from coming out?

"Hey look at this" I ran ahead to what I could see. "It looks like it might be a seal" Under the hand, of the statue, pressed against the door was the familiar etchings of a seal. I'm not about to let anyone else know I knew it is exactly just that, but why not let them see it for themselves first.

Tenten's eyes widened before she could unseal a quick pencil and page of paper… I thought it a little excessive to seal paper away but then realised I had none. Well I guess on a mission you wouldn't really think of these things but still.

Tenten's words brought me out of my discontent, I need to bring paper next time. "Oh wow I have never seen a seal like this before, too bad the hand is covering most of it up. Hmm What is this?" She held the tip of her pencil at a particular circle of two different constituents, bridging together various container seals around it. "What! This is an odd numbered seal overlaying and even numbered seal! I thought that was impossible, or at the very least very bad mojo"

"Bad mojo? How is that?" Hinata came in for a closer inspection herself, though I'm sure she couldn't really understand much besides the apparent random string of lines and circles. To anyone else but a sealing user, or like myself someone studying seals, it just looked like a schematic of patterns and shapes.

When Tenten remained silent, sketching down the little that was shown, I asked again for Hinata's sake. "Bad mojo? How so?" Using it as the perfect opportunity to learn from the sealing Konoichi myself.

Still Tenten said nothing until Mura spoke "Come on, we have got to go back." Tenten Held up her head like a frightened gazelle "This wasn't part of our mission detail, we aren't qualified to handle seals of… any nature" Mura added, picking out the mention of bad mojo as a defiant point which we couldn't pass.

Tenten looked at Mura's turned back, searching for any excuse I'm sure of it. "We can't go back without at least looking at the seal first, we might be able to make a sketch. No point in bringing a seal expert here only for them to tell us it isn't a sealing class they knows."

"Seal class" I added sceptically, but realising I wanted to know about this seal too I adjusted my glare. "Uhm, I believe I've heard about that. When I was send to the seals department after a scroll retrieval mission." I left Kabuto or rather false Kabuto out of it. "It wouldn't be very attentive of us to leave here without something for the next team to start with. I mean it would be pretty stupid for a team to make it all the way here, risk their lives again like we risked ours, only for the sealing team member to say they have no idea what this seal is."

"What do you propose you do?" Mura gave in but her scowl made it very evident she wasn't buying my argument.

"It doesn't look like this statue is attached to anything, I'm sure we could push it aside so that Tenten can get the full sketch."

…

Unsealing a large poll, Tenten, Hinata, Mura and Argies all pulled on the heavy stone carved statue. With a Lever supplied by Tenten, and the fulcrum a rather large boulder, they struggled with chakra enhanced strength to push the carved rock from the surface of the seal door. Their hands all rung white with the effort they supplied in pressing in the lever on one end with the other end wedged between them and the hand baring their way.

"It-s… moving" Argies tensed his breath on saying.

They were all holding in their breath, not allowing for any waver over the force they supplied, and soon they could hear the slow scraping escape the statue made from the wall as it was shifted away.

"Finally!" Tenten sighed in relief. "I thought it would never budge."

As if the statue could hear her words, the inanimate stone came to life! "Who dares disturb the sanctity of this place!" The words boomed from its mouth, loose earth fell from the ceiling as the ground around them shook with the impact of the guardians voice. Its palms turning into fists, the rigid stone stood to its full height, the head of the man of stone scraping away at the ceiling as it looked down on them in towering might.

Every eye, every brow, every heartbeat, ever foot step, leapt back. Widening the gap between them and the stone being they now faced. Before anything could be said in their astonishment, the seal marking the wall glowed yellow and with this light it vanquished the dark grain of the rock around it with vision of a world beyond.

"S-say something Mura" Argies stammered stupefied by the presence of both otherworldly Fuuinjutsu and might.

Their squad captain stepped forward. "In which Nation do your loyalties lie?" As a ninja she pressed for answers before she could give her reply. No one had yet determined the survivability of their party if they response were to be demeaned incorrect.

The Stone guardian kneeled down inspecting The yellow haired Jounin, the guardian did not looked pleased . The head of the carved man of rock near the size of Mura's whole torso, now opened the gap of its mouth saying. "Nation?" It voice unimpressed. "I ask again, if the meat bag wishes to live. Who are you!"

Tenten strained her voice, whispering. "Clan name… Clan names!" Hoping that the sentinel would know them by clan, as name would be meaningless to a thousand year old being.

"I am Mura of the Mizuchi Lizard clan" Arching her arm back she listed the clan names Available to her. "Hinata of the Hyuuga Byakugan eye clan." She stopped there as Tenten was an orphan and little to nothing was known of Argies.

"And who are they?" Stone eyes grinded in their sockets to look on Tenten and Argies, its eyes flashing with an ambient blue light. "I recognise you" A stone finger unfolded itself to point at none other than Tenten, the only ninja in their group without a clan… officially or not.

"Me?" Tenten pressed her hands against herself. "But I don't belong to any clan"

"Na-de-shiko" The Sentient rock uttered the words as if they were a incantation.

"Wait a second I know that name" Argies said, though he was puzzled as to where he had heard it.

"You!" Again the attention of the talking stone was caught. "…" But it's words fell silent as if it were about to say what it chose instead to hold back. "Tell us why you are here"

"Us?" Mura questioned and they all began to feel a little more threatened to the possibility of more stone foes. "We were assigned a mission to decommission this temple. Now I have a question for you"

Straightening to stand in full once again the Stone man stood waiting. "What, is your question" Again they felt the boom of its voice as if it were threatening them to dare to ask anything.

"Who made you?" Mura's words fell from her mouth as if time were holding still, awaiting the response of the sentinel of stone.

"I do not know." Frowning that its answer bothered it and seeing that it was not sufficient to please the meat bags, the wall of stone said instead. "I am Nurikabe, I was created to block your path"

Stepping forward Argies clicked his fingers catching on to the name resounding in his mind. "Wait a minute, I know that name too. Nurikabe is the name of a yokai, is that right?"

"I cannot say, all that I know is what I have said. I was designed to block your path. You have your answer and I have no further questions." Folding its arms the Stone being stepped in front of the portal leading to another world and most probably the chamber they were assigned to unlock.

With the creature now blocking their path, and with a somewhat calm returned, the group consulted each other as to what was to happen next.

Tenten looked across at Mura "Well, should we try and get past him or call for reinforcements?"

Mura looked down at the ground in though. "There is no telling what it meant by us, there may be more of these 'things'" Her tongue flicked out licking the air in search of any sign that there was danger, but how to you taste the presence of stone?

"That is right" Hinata gulped. "When we first entered the temple we passed many stone statues just like this one… only they had sharp weapons"

"If I'm right, leaving isn't even a choice." Argies cracked his left wrist uneasy. "Nurikabe block the path of travellers going forward and back, we won't be able to make it out of here without… getting past him" Destroying was the word they all understood from his pause, but to say that out loud might end with their world going splat.

"Great…" Tenten scratched at her arm, stretching it as she did, itching to unseal destruction. "I'm getting rather tired of this whole maze, can't we just start blowing things up? You said it yourself Argies, this walls are pretty strong. I'm sure a few explosions would be alright"

"Earlier" Mura paused, listening for any movement from the sentinel. "… when it spoke a lot of dirt fell from the ceiling. This structure was made before, before the quality of work the temple above was constructed"

"Meaning it will collapse?" Hinata looked up and around. "Isn't there another way…Maybe we could ask it to move politely"

"Worth a shot" Tenten didn't waste any time. "Hey stone dude. Would you be willing to move out of the way for us?"

"No. blocking your path is my purpose"

"What if we were the ones who made you?" Argies took the challenge as a riddle only he could solve. "Would you move out of the way then?"

"No. The others are coming to decide your fate… you are not welcome here"

"What?" Hinata faced the exit, her fingers forming hand signs and her eyes searching "Byakugan! Their coming, the statues from before, we have about twenty minutes… no ten"

…

Unstrapping a scroll from her rank jacket, Mura stated the obvious. "We weren't commissioned to face combat. I don't have a full grounding of your abilities so I'll ask you. Are you ready to fight stone?"

Tenten nodded preparing her scrolls as well. "I'm ready when you are"

Flaring up her gentle fist style Hinata looked determined "I've cracked rock before"

It came turn for my confirmation… "Without being able to use paper bombs, and with what little effect kunai would make, my blood mist ability cannot harm stone." That much was proven in my sensei test, without the inclusion of a lot of time and water I can't do much to a boulder.

"Right, looks like you will sit this one out" The string style ninja bit her thumb and struck her hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu, Fire salamander!" Before turning to face the oncoming attack she shot me a cutting remark "You always did smell like coward"

What was I supposed to do, what am I supposed to do. I know for a fact that none of my abilities will be of any use. I could unseal my reel of wire, kunai and paper bombs, all of which would be ineffective or too dangerous to use. I could consecutively press my hands against the statues and heat them and then run and throw a bucket of water on them until they crack from tempering… yeah no. What a pack of wolves Mura Mizuchi, there is nothing I can do but that doesn't make me a coward.

"Hey Nurikabe, let's talk." Given that the stone Yokai was still a threat, he would be my challenge. "You say you were created with the purpose of blocking our path, but surely you aren't supposed to block the path of everyone who travels this way?"

Shifting its head to look down on me the Stone man obliged begrudgingly "'Travels this way', this is our sacred temple, it is not the mid-way point between two places. For thousands of years people have come to pay homage to the one who has fallen, buried within"

"Time has passed and all who once visited this temple or knew of its true purpose, have long since died. Why has this place been so secured for all these years if you will not let me pass to retrieve it, and relearn the knowledge that is now lost?"

"Hmm" The room shook to the contemplation in the voice of the granite man.

Tenten caught my attention, leaping back within my sight she drop an iron hammer on a stone warrior. "Argies, none of that matters if we all die here! Can't you help a little"

"A little may not be enough" I ignored her, and despite the peril to us all I continued searching for entry. "What good would it be for you to guard that door for another thousand years, and the knowledge in it locked away and forgotten until there is no one left to teach it to. No one left who can read and understand these ancient forgotten ways."

"I was not created to judge who should be allowed to enter, my purpose is to block your way in wait for those who are welcomed" The stone man kept his words cryptic, he was unwilling to reveal to me who is welcomed.

"And what if those who would be welcomed, are all gone and dead. Never to awake again. Never to enter your sanctum. Never allowing you to rest. Never to grant you peace to your task completed." I paused letting this possibility sink into its mind of stone. "Are you to stand here for eternity waiting for what will never come?"

"It is not my purpose to…" Caught off guard my revelation finally sunk in. "My purpose is meaningless if what you say is true. My purpose maybe to block your path, but it is also to protect the knowledge within. I cannot protect it from time and an eternity. With no one to pass this knowledge on to, I the guardian of this temple, choose to pass that knowledge on to you. The Ages within our presence" Stepping aside the Guardian allowed me access.

…

Stepping through the portal, I felt my skin shimmer and tingle, the other side was cold. Yellow light beamed from all the walls but the Lance I saw in the rooms centre, glowed purple like the image of the staff depicted in carving. This was the knowledge the temple protected.

I turned back, looking to my comrades still fighting beyond the blue mirror that was the portal, their battle silent to this other world I was in.

"What now?" I reached out to the purple rod, but then remembered what happened in Hinata's story. "The one who is buried within" the purple staff absorbed their soul after all… would it do the same to me? "I guess I have no choice" I will have to bare this knowledge, or else when I return the guardian will not be pleased. Untying my red waist sash I lifted it up to the purple rod made from opaque stone. Well nothing is happening to the cloth. I wrapping it around my hand instead this time and grabbed a hold of the purple staff.

On contact, for a moment, I felt the chakra fly out of me. My heart dropped but then my chakra flow stabilised. I took it that the staff accepted me, I wasn't about to be sucked in thank goodness. Turning back I looked to my comrades, their battle was over. Well looks like we would have survived this thing even without my conversation with stone.

"Ok, time to get out of this crazy place" Waving fanatically to me I saw the others beyond the portal almost warning me about something, then I could see it. Shimmering the portal was closing!

With the weight of the staff in hand I jumped through the quickly closing mirror way, landing on the other side with dust picking up at my collapse. "Wow, you guys managed to survive" I rolled myself over. "And looks like I made it too"

"Argies, you have the staff?" Hinata's words fell sweetly on my ears, she was kneeling down beside my head. "We were fighting the stone warriors when suddenly they crumbled into rubble, along with the Nurikabe"

"Really?"

"Big risk touching that thing don't you think?"

"Seems you aren't a coward after all"

…


	29. Fuuinjutsu Hard Math

Enveloped in my faded red sash, once I had retrieved the purple rod all the stone guardians crumbled to dust. It was quite odd really but no one said a word of complaint. We headed out of the temple in silence, Hinata and Tenten marvelled at the opaque rod I carried but no one dared touch it with their bare hands. While traversing through the network of tunnels, a few stone door ways of the temple, that we hadn't noticed before, crumbled away revealing a treasure trove of ancient weapons and scrolls. We weren't assigned to bring anything back from our mission, but I felt compelled to carry this purple rod out from the centre of the temple and with me back to the decommission desk.

Leaping over roof tops, it was the middle of the night, we arrived at the mission desk to report our mission a success. Somehow the purple rod was linked to both the guardians and traps of the temple, with it removed all the traps we were assigned to decommission either crumbled to dust or were rendered inactive. Disregarding Mura's tired lizard eyes, and likewise everyone was pretty fatigued, we were forced to fill out and hand in our mission reports before being sent home. I don't know why they assigned our duties so late in the day but I suppose it was good for the Village that these things got done as soon as possible.

Feeling my hands come away from the purple rod, I sensed an intrinsic wrong on letting go, my sash handed back to me almost as if in condolence. Perhaps I felt I was betraying my word to the man of stone to whom I promised to safe guard the knowledge that he protected. The knowledge that was the rod, I still don't quite get why the being of stone was left to guard it, but... It was out of my hands, I wouldn't have been allowed to keep it anyway, it is the property of the Leaf's now.

Heading home I felt my mind grow tired… this mission did put quite a strain on me. Maybe two hours extra sleep isn't a bad idea. I wonder how Amoroto and Hakari did on their missions?

…

Within the confines of my warm bed, the blankets curled up to nestle me in a comforting embrace, the world suddenly turned ice hot! My eyes piercing through the bright light as the curtains on my room were force open with a loud bang of volume, reverberating from my Mother's voice.

"Hakari I've given you plenty of chances, now you better get up!" My Mother held another ice cold cup of water, threatening to splash it on my face yet again.

"Mom! It is a Saturday!" This is a cruel and unusual punishment, and for what! I swear I didn't prank anyone this time. I'm not taking any chances, I wouldn't want to incurring her wrath. I tossed aside the wet blanket and stepped one foot out just in case I needed to run.

"Ninja wake up bright an early, and you have an Argies Ages here to see you." Oh Argies, no wonder I'm being punished. "Ninja wake early, I only hope you will follow your captains example." Pointing her hand to my adjoining bathroom, away from the boys shared unit, Mom ordered me to get dressed for a ninja day out. "Now get ready before I have to invite him in, you know how the boys get." I didn't want another fight on our hands but I thought it unlikely that they would fight with Argies while she's here…

Walking off I grumbled "…Captain" Argies isn't our captain, his rank might say so but he is as much a Genin as Amoroto and I. I hope he has a good reason for waking me up so early, there will be consequences!

…

In a hurry Hakari stepped out the front door to join her teammate Argies, her mother waving goodbye standing under the door way to whisper a blessing of luck. Argies said nothing, his face red and his feet quick to fall into step, anything to get away from her brothers that were sure to be close by. Hakari caught on to where they were going, keeping in step with Argies to their training grounds.

Once quite a distance had been reached from them and Hakari's home Argies opened by asking. "So…. How was your assignment?" Tsunada had assigned every ninja in the Village to a task, going mission crazed in order to fill the gap in time that was left by her predecessor.

Hakari puckered her lips. Looking at Argies anxiety sideways "Boss lady sent me on an errant run, gathering ingredients for the hospital."

Regaining a casual demeanour Argies hummed "hmm that is quite strange." He paused "I wonder why I get sent on such life threatening missions while you and Amoroto are sent on… light duty" He stroked his chin in a thought provoking manner which only acted to irate Hakari more.

With an air of superiority to match Argies assumptions, Hakari lifted her nose. "I have a feeling it has less to do with the mission and more to do with the ninja." Toying with Argies, that maybe he was just death prone. "What makes you think Amoroto's and my assignment was any less dangerous?"

"Well I went by Amoroto's this morning, his Granny Shizukana said he was out picking herbs for his black eye and pulled groin" Argies hissed, being that Amoroto's groin wasn't meant to be shared… not to the girl in their unit. "Apparently Amoroto was assigned the special honour of hanging injury preventative homemade song style seals in all the Dojo's around the Leaf. I guess that could be considered life threatening, given that his song style does take a lot out of him and there are a lot of Dojo's in Konohagakure… but still."

"Pulled groin, that sounds like it hurt" Argies grunted a winced in pain to Hakari's words, noting that she had picked up on his slip of the tongue. "…'But still' nothing Argies. What was your mission anyway, flower picking!"

Feeling high and mighty the Chunin pressed a hand against himself and his ninja vest. "I was assigned a trap decommission operation of an ancient and secret temple. Flower picking HA!" He added hearing the sound of his own voice, mocking both his ego and Hakari's presumptions.

"Oh sure, use your fancy words but to me it just sounds like you were assigned an easy-peezee mission to clean up some old dusty traps of a temple no one uses anymore."

Gulping Argies conceded "Ok… point taken, so how was your assignment?"

"We were tasked with tracking and tackling to the ground Sabre tooth tigers and all sorts of giant sized creatures in varies sectors of the forest. The worst was the Giant green and red speckled leech, reminded me of that slug." Hakari shivered with the willies for a second before continuing. "Thanks to my unit there are a bunch of tigers roaming around without eyes, but our Chunin mission lead said it was ok because they can hunt by scent alone."

Jumping to the next point of interest, Argies queried "Sabre eyes!? I wonder what they are used for? …and you are right! That does sound dangerous." He pressed a hand around his bandaged shoulder, the thought of claws running through his flesh bringing back old memories.

"Believe me tigers don't give up those babies without a fight and it wasn't very safe hunting in the dark either, but the low light made it easier to see those eyes." The long Haired Konoichi shifted the crystal on her back so that Argies could see the large claw marks in the chakra blue rock. "We took some claws too. The herbal hunter guide on our team claimed the eyes are used to recuperate recovering ninja, a kind of wake me up drug when smelling salts don't work, though the nin also said they are at times used to repair eye injuries… so somewhere out there there are ninja with cat eyes that glow in the dark"

Not boasting but instead this time with an honest conduct Argies exclaimed with excitement "Oh my Team Captain had lizard eyes! It was strange… and a forked tongue too, maybe you will meet her one day. Though I suppose she isn't really the friendly type." Argies thought back to her reprimand. She wanted him to trust her, Hinata and Tenten, but also the Hokage. 'Trust us to trust you'. The words echoed in his head. 'Does the Hokage trust me' he thought, after all Tsunada did assign him the mission, trusting that he would complete it faithfully? To a degree that meant something to Argies, but he hadn't made up his mind just yet.

Just then, the unlikeliest of events occurred. Whilst in the process of turning into the forest, leading down to their far off training grounds, Argies eyes met with the Slit pupils of a lizard.

On her way home, to feed her many pet lizard spies, Mura stood still in confrontation with the Chunin's disbelief. She had just come back from shopping, her paper grocery bag held tight in her folded arms, she looked very casual without her Jounin vest on.

Swallowing down the frog in his throat Argies was the first to greet. "Captain Mura" He held out his arm like he was introducing her to an audience, which made both ninja feel very awkward while Hakari stood speechless in wait for an explanation.

Flicking out her tongue with indifference Mura narrowed her eyes. "I'm not your captain anymore"

Smiling, ignoring Mura Mitokado's foul mood, Argies came closer. Saving face he whispered "Trust us to trust you" throwing the taller Ninja's own words back at her. "This is my teammate Hakari Kessho, Hakari come over here I want to introduce you to that Captain I was telling you about." With Hakari stepping forward, looking around at the slowly gathering crowd and shrinking to embarrassment, Argies introduced the Jounin to her. "This is Mura Mitokado, who knows maybe we will work with her in future?"

"Hello" Hakari faked a smile then with gritted teeth she grunted to Argies. "What are you doing!"

"Getting answers" Argies whispered back, but a whisper was not enough to conceal his words from the hearing aid ninja.

"I heard that, and if it is answers you seek I'll tell you exactly what you want to know." Grapping hold of Argies, yet still remaining inconspicuous to the few who gathered thinking it another of Argies plays, Mura pulled him closer and spoke just below what could be over heard. "As a ninja you must prepare to be both paranoid and trusting, you cannot guard yourself against the helping hand of an ally while you expose your weaknesses to an enemy. Do not think I don't understand your grief. In this shinobi world it is hard to tell the two apart. This is the life we lead, and while I respect your duty to the Leaf you cannot show your distrust of our honourable Lady Hokage. It is only to the value of your own self-preservation that you keep your paranoia to yourself even in battle and duty, and hold your friendships with both hands because they are so easily broken."

To this Argies asked in bewilderment "How can you be both paranoid and trusting?" equally shocked by her answer so readily given and his unasked question so easily divulged.

Mura let go and stepped apart from their path, walking past she managed. "Be friendly, be polite, but have a plan to kill everyone you meet. That is how a ninja can be both trusting and paranoid" …and then… she was gone.

In her words, Hakari and Argies eyes both reflected alarm. In a way it was a threat, but more than this, it reminded them just how harsh the life of a Shinobi is. In their minds they began to contradict this fact, that maybe their shinobi world would not be as cruel, that it was just the tragedy experienced of the older generation ninja, but they hearts knew this was fated to them too. There was no lie in Mura's eyes, and her words clamped permanently on to the their heart strings, fastening them with the grim reality.

"Hakari… I've been thinking" Argies began

…

Alone Hakari made it to their training grounds. Argies left word to granny Shizukana that Amoroto should meet them both there for training, but now Argies couldn't hold true to his promise. On their walk there, passing the many signs that Tensue's hung up warning intruders of his medical ninja to be, Argies explained what he thought was best for the team.

With her mind still flashing back to their journey there, the crystal user Hakari couldn't help feel concern enter her mind to Argies words. Waiting for Amoroto to arrive she sat down on a felled tree's stump. "Oh Argies, you knuckle head, what trouble are you getting us into now." Like dust storms of the still recent past, Argies words whispered in her head.

'Hakari, we can't keep taking on these missions' He had paused, and she knew it was to let those words soak in as they had. 'Missions that we almost die in the undertaking of, it's not ok. I think as a team we need a break from everything, a ninja holiday, a vacation away from the Village.' She could hear the respite in his breath, she realised now that though she had only experience two or three missions risking her life Argies had experienced more… as well as attacks from the Hokage and council. He was tired… tired of the ninja life and the threats it involved. 'On our next call to the mission desk, I will demand training time for our team. I don't want anything to happen to you, to us… but until then there are things we need to do as a unit.'

He sighed before distributing the undertaking of his plan "I'm assigning you the task of meeting with our Sensei, force him to start training us. If I fail to convince the Hokage to grant us time off, we will most likely be detained for refusing a mission. Our sensei will have more authority than I to demand such a thing of Tsunada… but even he can't force her. Meet up with Amoroto in our training grounds, he might have more to suggest and anything you can come up with in my absence will be appreciated. I've… got another matter to attend to. I know you can do this' and like that he was gone in a chakra burst, she could follow after and demand answers but Hakari new that the greater weight of Argies orders were on him.

Hearing the leaves rustle from a nearby tree, Hakari greeted the ninja who drop down with a light footsteps from above. "Amoroto, how is the groin doing?" She lightened her mood before the coming storm. "Listen, we have to talk"

Amoroto shielded his privates and cried "About what?!" not ready for the coming storm.

…

Despite what Mura said, I can't trust the Hokage to take our best interests to heart. She is the commanding head of a killing force, if a few lives must be risked any commander would be willing to sacrifice those odds for the better of the whole. I however have a responsibility to my team first. "Research don't fail me now" I pulled out the small book I researched last, making space in my back pocket and added a few ninja law manuscripts. "Now off to the Forest of death I go"

…

Kinjo didn't waste any time, when the demon cat recognised the place Argies struck his summoning to the white cat flew into the air instantly jumping to Argies and reaching a paw out the young Ages was soft footed into a new dimension.

Surrounded to a world of tall straw fields, sunlight and butterflies, Argies found himself in another Cat summons world. Like mentioned before, this was only one of the many pocket dimensions the cat summons use for their pleasure or play.

Kinjo did not like it, but there was little choice but to invite the human into the summons realm. Argies secrets weren't safe in the hand of the Leaf and the boy had yet to find a safe means of reading the Ages scroll. Simply travelling past the boarder of the Forest of Death, a restricted area, was not enough to safe guard the scroll of Ages.

Demon cat eyes looked up at Argies, settling paws to print the ground the cat held up its head in wait for an answer to the question it had yet to ask. "Why have you summoned me once again, within the limits of the Forest you call Death?" The Forest of Death which Argies along with Kinjo, battled and counselled within.

Argies layered his tongue with respect for the Cat summons. "Kinjo, I am sorry to burden you once again. I have need to read the scroll and have yet to secure a place of refuge within the Leaf" He bowed before continuing. "In order to grow myself, in strength and wisdom, I must read more and learn more. Perhaps the scroll might even show me a way to build a refuge within Konohagakure."

Hissing with distaste the summons looked around with warning once again "It is not safe to be summoned within these worlds, by forcing my hand to lend you this space you put my wellbeing at risk as well. I am not immune to the laws of my world, just as you are weak to the rulings of your Hokage"

Bowing Argies continued to implore "I understand, please lend me this time… I'll never ask again" Argies was in a hurry too, but he took his time to ask this favour for the cat could by all means refuse to help.

"I will grant you this request, one final visit to the realms of Cat" Turning to face the pouch strapped to the Cats side, the demon cat offered the Ages scroll sealed within.

Kneeling down, Argies walker beads struck his left shoulder in hurt, reminding him to be ever vigilant in his clan's quest to harden themselves against the greater blow. He took the scroll in palm with both hands for he knew how precious the scroll was to him, especially so now. "Tell me scroll. First before I ask you for more. How will I secure a safe haven for myself, and any trusted Ally, within the place I call home." Opening the scroll in that moment, Argies held his eyes shut to reveal to him the answer on their opening.

Within the scroll was a complex layout of a seal Argies had never seen before. Quickly, using the insight Tenten had set, Argies let slip a pencil and paper from his ninja pouch. Instead of copying the seal pattern for pattern, Argies took down the hand seals he would require in order to recreate it. He could not allow for any misinterpretation, and so he did not encode what he wrote in any encrypted language. Instead he would have to learn this seal and then when he returned to the land of Fire, he would have to burn what the scroll had provided.

Smiling satisfaction Argies now asked whatever knowledge he might seek, to his heart's content "Why are odd and even number seals so dangerous to use?"

…

Looking over the Ages scroll, I saw many figures and sums which below were explained in detail. Prominently were three interlocking golden triangles that stuck out above all other inscriptions.

The Three Golden Triangles of Sealing:

Power equals Influx multiplied by Supply

Supply equals Capacity multiplied by Requirement

Requirement equals Mass multiplied by Standard-Charka-Equivalent

Below beside the detail of explanations which I ghosted over, were examples I couldn't resist looking at first. The numbers and definitions all very intimidating on paper, I wondered how well it would play out in reality considering the disaster of the last time I tried seals.

One of the seal examples I recognised was the paper bomb, in its raw un-exception seal form. Without the 'exception' constituent that allowed paper bombs to be blown up in various ways, with wind fire and other non-chakra based solutions, the paper bomb was merely a unity of earth and lightning. Using 'the fundamental principles of reality', it was clearly explained as; the container of still earth opposes the container of moving Lightning. Which with all things can only lead to a crash or in this case and explosion. Now for the hard math!

The Supply needed to execute the seal of earth and lightning, is equal to the multiple of Requirement and Capacity. What this meant was that the chakra supply needed to power the seal is equal to the Requirement of the Earth and lightning multiplied by the Capacity of each container. Though I knew the meaning it still wasn't totally making sense to me yet. "Time to look over those definitions."

Requirement; The requirement of the seal is the addition of every conversion of chakra. Meaning that each time chakra changes from one element to another, your requirement is increase by a factor of one. Example; If chakra is converted to the element of fire in one container and the element of water in another, the adjoining element of steam means that chakra has been converted two times before forming a new element. Your requirement in order to power the element of steam is therefore a consumption of two units.

Capacity; Capacity is measured by the number of containers available and used by the executing seal. This includes Binder, Capacitor and Seal constituents which all use containers granted in a different form. The Capacity measured of exception seals is directly equal to the requirement of the element used to power the seal. Example; If you have a seal that uses six constituents but only four of those constituents are containers, then you have only a capacity of four. However if one of those constituents is an exception container, accepting a number of elements, then your capacity for this seal is directly related to the requirement plus the remaining three units of capacity. Therefore meaning that all seals in theory require at least one container constituent in order for the seal to have a capacity to hold chakra.

Supply; Supply is the total chakra required to execute a seal. Factoring in both the total capacity multiplied by the total requirement; A multiple of the two. Example; If you have a seal with four constituents and no exceptions and only two conversions of chakra before the final adjoining element (binder). Then you will have a supply requirement of eight units of chakra, meaning a total of only eight units are needed and no more.

Ok this was beginning to blow my mind. There was actually a mathematical way to create seals… safely!? This meant that I could actually work out my seals before making them, giving me absolute freedom from the fear that they might blow up inappropriately!

Ok… ok, I mustn't get excited too quickly. I need to test it first after all. Well, let's see.

I looked to the example, which asked me to work out the solution before looking for the answer in print. Writing it down on the paper I had available I gave myself a rough idea of what was what.

Supply equals Capacity multiplied by Requirement

S = C x R…

Since I do not know what the supply required for this seal is, I will have to look to the definition of capacity and requirement. According to the scroll, requirement is the total number of conversions my chakra needs to make before forming the final element. Starting from my body the seal converts my chakra in to earth and lightning before forming the binder of explosion. Meaning two conversions before becoming the element explosion. I wrote down my solution

R = 2

Now Capacity. Capacity is the total number of containers. Since earth and lightning form explosion, that equals three containers needed to hold each element including the binder explosion. Allowing me to complete the equation in full.

C = 3

R = 2

Therefore

Supply=Capacity x Requirement

S = 3 x 2

S = 6

This meant that in order to power a paper bomb of this type I need to supply six units of chakra, but now what about time. I looked to the other triangle, which included Influx which read to be a measure of time.

Influx; Influx is a measure of how much chakra enters the seal every second. Each second equalled to a division of how much power the seal produces in comparison to how much supply is needed to run the jutsu. We can therefore say that a seal in essence only requires a fraction of chakra supplied in comparison to power used to execute, but that the supply requirement is needed in order to convert the chakra for proper seal execution. Example; With a total output of four units of power, and a required Supply of two units of Chakra, the influx of chakra into the seal per a second is equal to two. Meaning that one units of chakra is used to power the seal and one unit is used to convert chakra into a new element, requiring a total of two seconds before execution.

Power; Power is the multiple of influx and supply. Influx being the time required before a seal can execute and Supply the total measure of chakra required to power a seal. Thus the name power, for power is a measure of how many units of chakra are used over the duration that a seal is charged. Example; If you have a seal that requires a total of six units of chakra over the duration of four seconds, then you will have a requirement of twenty four units of power.

Hmm ok so this triangle includes supply which we already have the definition of, giving me a new formula to work on with less definitions needed.

Power= Influx x Supply

Now we already have the supply from the above equation, which is six units of chakra. Hmm I would have thought six units of chakra was the total chakra needed, but with the addition of time it seems that power is really the total needed. Power is the amount of Supply needed over how long. Meaning…

Power equals to Influx multiplied by Supply

P= I x S

P= I x 6

…But hang on. How am I supposed to calculate this equation when I don't know the value of Power or Influx! Just then before I could open my mouth, a fourth triangle appeared over influx.

Influx equals Supply divided by Capacity

"What!" Kinjo jumped to my sudden outburst. "The book just made a mistake" I explained.

Kinjo patted the ground with a perturbed tail, unimpressed with my accusation. "The Ages scroll never makes mistakes, your human mind is the only factor at hand with the capacity for fault"

Kinjo was right of course. Turning back to the Ages scroll I realised that Influx was described as a derivative of Supply divided by Capacity. If anything the scroll was just being lenient by providing me the extra triangle to explain. Of course Capacity would mean the units of chakra allowed in per a second, being that the word itself meant 'total volume'. Looking back at my notes I added in.

Influx = Supply / Capacity

I = S / C

I= 6/ 3

I=2

Factoring in the Requirement of two conversions of Chakra every time the total capacity is reached, i.e. every second, I therefore can say that four units of chakra are lost before the total execution of the jutsu. Meaning that…

Power equals to Influx multiplied by Supply

P= I x S

P= I x 6

P=2 x 6

P=12 total units of chakra

Meaning that Four units of chakra are lost to convert the two elements into the new element of Explosion. Six units of chakra must be supplied over a period of two seconds. Meaning that in total twelve units of chakra are used to power the jutsu and eight units are used to form the new element Explosion.

Scrolling down I saw the answer, a match to mine! I stifled the coming cheer and instead giggled internally for fear of incurring Kinjo to kick me out of the summons realm. YES! I understand it, but wait. Hmm, units of chakra… what is a unit of Chakra. Almost as if hearing my voice the third and final triangle lit up, drawing my attention to it.

Requirement equals Mass multiplied by Standard-Charka-Equivalent

Ok mass is the mass of the chakra producing being, i.e. me in this instance, and Standard Chakra Equivalent is….

Huh ok no definition this time. I guess the scroll is getting tired. Standard chakra equivalent was just written as 6.4, meaning…

Requirement = Mass x Standard Chakra Equivalent

R=M x SCE

R= 40kgs x 6.4

Being that I weigh about 40kgs, let's work out how much chakra I possess.

Strange, now in this instance requirement seems to be not the requirement of a seal but the chakra needed to sustain my very existence! Life in other words… shocking, I wonder how they found out this formula, probably with a few dead bodies.

R= …. 256 units of chakra

Wow, pretty hard math just to find out that small level of chakra. Though I guess it is only measuring my physical aspect of chakra… I suppose not even the scroll could tell me how much will power I have, spiritual energy not really being a constant factor after all. Varying with mood, I've seen Naruto stubborn heart his way out many situations… though than again he is basically immortal with no consequences to having his face smashed in.

Hmm interesting, I could actually use this equation to measure the mass required to create an explosion of 8 units of chakra. In a way that would allow me to gather a magnitude to the level of explosion that would create, as well as using that same information for other seals. I began writing it out

R= M x SCE

If Requirement = 8

M= R / SCE

M=8/6.4

M=1.25kg

Just then Kinjo jumped up, the demon cat's ears perked to something in the distance.

"I'm afraid Argies your time is up, place the Ages scroll in my carrier and then you must be gone." Kinjo ran over and flipped the leather pouch open with menacing cat teeth.

I followed through with the command, yet objected regardless "But I still have so much to ask… What about the dreams!" I whispered, realising my stay was over bound and they were getting nearer.

Before anything more could happen, the world of sunlight and grass fields vanished and I was back in the noon light of the Leaf's dark Forest of Death. I hope Kinjo is Alright. The grasses we hid in hopefully shielded us from view, but now with this seal I might never have to go to that wonderful place again.

Sigh…

Hey seal!

Taking out my notes I looked to the execution of hand seals required to form the sanctuary seal the Ages scroll provided. Twenty-one hand signs consisting of six containers, two capacitors, two barriers and the remainder a set of elemental hand seals and fundamental principles. This time I wouldn't have to guess how long I needed to add chakra, and end up burning my house down to Neji's sudden visit, this time I have math on my side!

…

Though it was the first Time Argies had ever used a Barrier and capacitor seal, after practising the seal a few times and fully understanding the equations behind it, he formed his hands across all Twenty-one hand signs and struck his palm to the large rock his guardians trained him on. The stone he first learnt his gentle breeze on suddenly shimmered in black ink, forming to depict the image of a map. Through the surface of the boulder it was hard to see, Argies could still recognise the curves of a detailed map showing the rise and fall of land mass. Next time he came here he promised himself to bring a large sheet of paper to act as his sanctuary seal map.

Declaring aloud to himself, no longer afraid of any intrusion because of the confidence he held in the scroll that taught him so much, Argies yelled "Off To Kosuke!" Which would be his next stop.

…

"Bow to me!" A flash of light caught off Tensue's glasses as he leered at the short girl.

Hakari did not falter, Argies had warned her that their sensei was weird but she didn't know he was this weird! Still she didn't budge a millimetre, with her hands on her hips and eye brows arched in buzzing infuriation she monotone-d "What have you been smoking" Calling over her shoulder to the door, she ordered. "Amoroto, get in here!"

With the younger ninja's entry, Tensue commanded again. "I am your sensei, you have to bow to me!"

Just as Amoroto was about to comply, more so to apologise then to listen to Tensue's command, the crystal hunter nin warned. "Don't you dare!" The young Genin stiffened, his pray seals swaying at his hip with the sudden stop of his actions. "If Tensue wants to be treated with respect, he has to earn it. I don't care what qualifications he has here in the shinobi hospital, but so far as our sensei I haven't seen him do squat!"

"How dare you!" Tall and imposing, Tensue spoke down to the girl that dare defy him, striking his hands to the surface of his desk. "I have many responsibilities within the hospital. I am the lead physician of ground breaking medical research. I do not need to answer to you, child!" He near spat his words but Hakari was unmoving, though Amoroto stood speechless staring between the two locking eyes…

…Hakari wasn't afraid to use her words "Ha well I suppose when they look you up in the history books they will mark your name in bold" Tensue took two steps back, fully expecting an attack the complement caught him off balance, but Hakari wasn't finished yet. Her voice dark and foreboding the small Konoichi continued "'A great medic but a weak sensei'. People will pass us in the street and whisper, 'Are those Tensue's students? I guess he isn't as great a medical ninja as they say, after all look at what pathetic medics nin they make'." Hakari looked up at him from under her brow, her words very flat and yet cut deep into the man's pride. "Come on you fart horse, don't claim to be the greatest medical researcher to ever have lived, and then fail to give us an equal measure of training. After all you came to us, we didn't ask for this pathetic excuse of a sensei." Hakari turned, ready to walk out the door but paused with the whip of her hair to a voice calling out.

"Wait!" falling back into his seat behind his desk, never had he been so insulted and rightly attack, Tensue reached out a hand to catch the air. "I suppose I could teach you a few lessons, after all I am a great medical ninja" His hurt pride hitting back to reinforce a wall of arrogance around his damaged self-worth.

…

Mumbling to himself, crossing down streets and alleyways, Argies took the route that a civilian might take. In his thoughts he was in no hurry to make it to Kosuke Maruboshi, though he realised he still needed to read up on Ninja law he was also quite glad his council with Kinjo didn't take up so much of his time. Now he was free to enjoy and absorb what he learnt from the Ages scroll, though he wished there was more.

"There's … much… golden triangles, and … read…scroll whenever... example… basic…lot of ways… formula." He babbled an incoherent sentence because most of the conversation was happening in his head. Still, though those he passed probably thought him mad, an epiphany began to form.

'Oh! That's why odd and even numbered seals don't mix!' He jumped and fist pumped the sky "Yes!" before casting his gaze around himself and catching the stare of many quizzical eyes, ninja and civilian both. Smiling to himself he continued to walk, and in thought his mind rushed with the revelation.

'It is because of influx that odd and even numbers do not mix. Influx being a measure of how much of a given element is generated over a period, meaning that if you have a binder seal you want any bridging containers to be in symmetry with each other. Binders generate a new element by joining two elemental halves together so... If you have an odd number and even numbered seal, one taking seven seconds to fill the binder and the another four… then at no point in time would the two containers fill the binder at the same time. Leading to a whole host of possible complications… I assume. Huh this actually has a lot of meaning. Even if you have an odd number that fits into an even, three and six for example, then you would still end up with more of one element than the other. The same goes for two even numbers of different values. Meaning that the two elements will not form a balanced new element, rather it would have a remainder of which ever element was supplied in excess… Hmm I wonder if that has some use?'

"After all" 'that seal Tenten and I' "saw" 'was an odd and even numbered' "seal"

'I assume, that while it is possible there is most probably very few benefits to being able to layer odd to even or vice versa. It is most likely more simple to layer even to even or odd to odd because the math would be easier. The possibility of failure is lower, while the results could theoretically be the same.'

Resting his hand against the earth wall Argies broadened his half smile. "Huh I wonder if Kosuke is home, would be a shame to have walked all this way for nothing" He smiled remembering the old man blocking his path the last time he made it to the narrow stone face just before Kosuke's camp.

"Walking is never for nothing" Kosuke jumped down off the top of the earth wall. "When you have journeyed down a road, even if there is nothing to be found, the journey alone has strengthened your footsteps"

Taking his hand off from the wall to turn to face the animal skin suited Genin, Argies laughed "Ha! I knew you were there" The Chunin looked up at the old man's wrinkled smile, how warm and inviting his Wandering Winds sensei was.

"Agh Argies, it is good to see you again. Come, I have a warm meal prepared." The eternal Genin put an arm around the young Ages before casting eyes over his shoulder. "I hope that you were not followed, my fire pit is not large enough to be shared"

Argies gulped… realising his journey there wasn't exactly as stealthy as his last visit.

"I hope so"

…

There were no intrusions, though I suppose I do need to make a habit of always traveling in stealth. I guess it is different this time. The last time I visited Kosuke I didn't know him, trust him, now I felt safe and because of that safety I didn't take into consideration the Leaf. Kosuke placed his silencing seal as before, though it didn't prevent someone from intruding it kept our conversations private.

"Kosuke, I hope you don't mind but I've learnt a new technique I would like to show you?" Maruboshi nodded his head but I had more to ask. "Do you have a large piece of paper?" I could feel my face redden, it being obvious that I wasn't exactly prepared to use the Sanctuary seal but instead needed it.

"Would a white log do?" He supplied the off cutting and placed it before me, to my agreement, before sitting back down beside his fire.

Forming my hands into the Twenty-one seals, I said out loud the elements and fundamentals needed to perform the technique. "Three prong Barrier seal, Container of fire clings, Container of metal withdraws, container of wood stills. Capacitor of wind releases..." With the last seal formed on the log I struck my hand to it. Instantly there was a push of wind as the last constituent, wind, signalled that its capacity had been reached.

"Very impressive" Kosuke commended.

"Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen" I hunched over to inspect the log with a little bit of worry beating in my heart. "The capacitor is only supposed to activate if someone is within the barrier… and intruder!?"

"Do not worry young Ages." Maruboshi walked over to me. "I know of this seal, I'm sure your guardians have used it on occasion" He pointed at the map in all its detail. "You see that?" He tapped a black dot, marking the centre of the map. "That is where you are, the caster of this jutsu" veering my attention to the green dot next to the black he asked. "What do you suppose that is?" He smiled warmly at me and all my concern fell away.

"Well if it isn't an intruder it must be… oh I get it! That's you, Shippuden that is pretty amazing" I began bouncing around, looking at the map to see if it tracked my location… "Ha, so much fun"

"Now Argies, I am sure this is not the only reason you are here" Maruboshi stroked his grey stubbed chin, making an accurate assumption. "I suspect you are here about your Chakra Kyuin Jutsu"

"My what?" I twisted my face "Oh my blood ability" I remembered faintly the word Kyuin meaning absorb, in this case absorb Chakra. That's another thing I should add to my back pocket, I'm sure there are books about it. "You are right sensei.. ergh. Recently I absorbed the chakra from a very powerful opponent, but this time instead of a physical or spiritual imbalance I began to feel their… emotions." Kazumi was very troubled, I can only hope she is better now… though she is in some secret organisation now probably doing unspeakable deeds for the Leaf. I gulped loosing track, my eyes watering slightly to the thought of my old inter-village friend.

"Agh I had a feeling this would happen" I widened my eyes to my sensei's revelation, how could he know? "You see Argies, when absorbing the chakra from an opponent your 'blood' normally takes in only resting chakra. However in this powerful opponent you speak of, your blood absorbed their concentrated spiritual energy. Which is why you have experienced a glimpse of how they feel and think, their soul"

"You mean I can absorb people's souls?" I tilted my head to the side and rested a hand on my hip, Maruboshi was beginning to sound Zen again, I didn't totally believe his word.

"No, do not let us confuse Spiritual energy with soul." He walked over to his fire, taking a seat over a felled tree and so I did the same. "That is an entirely different energy. Spiritual energy is mind not soul, just as physical is body not life" I frowned, Kosuke was definitely beginning to sound like an out of touch with reality monk. "Listen now Argies. Resting chakra was taught to you in the academy, yes?" I confirmed. "What they did not teach you is that there are five forms chakra can take."

"Ergh… ok?"

"What you absorbed in your opponent is concentrated chakra, making it much harder for your chakra flow to process." He rested a finger on my sternum before continuing. "Confusing your ability to absorb chakra, because in reality there are five states of chakra and your blood can only process one."

"What are the five states… and why wouldn't I be able to absorb them like resting, without the complications?" I sat back, relaxing myself, ready for Kosuke to impart his wisdom.

"The five states of chakra are the five forms chakra can be stored in;

Chakra can either be:

Fluid – Unfocused

Yang – Physical

Yin – mental

Solid – Concentrated

Natural – Respired, an energy given off by all living things." Kosuke warmed his hands up by the fire before continuing, the sun was already falling away from the horizon.

"When chakra isn't being concentrated into a point it is in a fluid state, this is what we call resting chakra and it is what is naturally found inside all living beings. It is what you absorbs from the blood of your victims." I gulped, 'victims'… that doesn't exactly cast a halo around my head. "However when you absorbed from this powerful foe there was only concentrated chakra to take in. Yang is physical energy and Yin is spiritual energy, which we have already explained is the body and mind, exercising the body affects Yang as focusing the mind improves Yin. Solid state chakra is what we call chakra when it is focused in order to execute a jutsu or to store within our bodies to either hide from the enemy or allow for greater capacity. Finally we have Natural chakra which is giving off by all living things, it is very hard to capture once lost and very difficult to hold once captured.

"Does this have anything to do with the five elements theory?" I held my hand half raised but I didn't know exactly why… class lesson?

"Yes that is true" He pointed again using my body as the living example. "Heart holds unfocused chakra in the blood. Spleen produces physical energy through movement. Lungs take in breath and brings concentration to your mind. Kidneys filter out your blood, condenses your chakra" My eyes bulged a bit offended and off put to where he was pointing, but he continued. "Liver is where natural energy presides"

"Well I certainly will never forget that" I brushed away at my pants and sash feeling a little embarrassed. "but how will I control or prevent the absorption of concentrated solid state chakra?"

"You may never truly be able to absorb the power of others without repercussions."

I sighed… "That was what I was afraid of"

…

Kosuke continued on to uplift his student's mood. "This is why most Chakra Kyuin Jutsu users store the chakra they absorb in another medium beside themselves, a weapon a seal a shield. Preventing such disruptions as you are experiencing now." Continuing anew, the old man smiled to Argies happiness returned. 'A seal' ringing as solution in Argies ears. "You must find your own way of sealing away this extra chakra until a time where you are better able to adapt and use it without ill effect"

Finding a new point of interest, Argies straightened. "How would I be able to adapt?"

"By storing in excess a supply of Physical and Spiritual energy to be release when your chakra flow is out of balance." To Argies frown and confused stare away, the grey haired man explained. "In order to store up physical energy you need to accumulate physical mass either in the density of your body or girth"

"You mean Like Chouji? I don't want to be, fat!" The Chunin whispered the word 'fat', on the off chance precaution the big boned Genin was somehow about.

"Spiritually you must form in your mind a vision of self that is stronger than the will of any other" Forming a fist Kosuke let the crunching of knuckles tip into his words. "I cannot teach you how but to describe it I would tell you. Form a fist with your mind and punch any doubt infiltration ninja or genjutsu might cast over your self-perception."

"Self-perception" Argies let his voice arch up in familiarity. "I've heard a few intelligence ninja talk about that. It is how they get enemy ninja to confess or drop their guard… I believe" He thought back to Hatari assaulting Kabuto's nuts…. "It is very effective… ergh so you say I need to resist that technique by being mentally stubborn"

"A ninja of strong will can even resist poison and sleeping gas, by forming a fist within their mind and fighting against the compulsion of death and sleep" Kosuke still held his fist in a tight grip but then his face softened and his eyes rested from their serious focus. "This is very hard to do, I have never mastered it. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation employs all three of these principles, mind heart and body."

"Huh, you mean Ino is mind and Chouji is body?" Frowning with a hand collapsing to his knee in disbelief, Argies concluded. "That would mean that Shikamaru is heart, no way!"

"True, though it may not seem it, the Nara shadow technique focuses on the user's ability to harness the power of their hearts." Argies lips began to twist again, his kin sensei's words sounding more like philosophy than reality. "This is why so many of their clan suffer depression, to look within one's self and to be honest with one's own emotions is sometimes very hard. It is in seeing yourself as other see you, to know from their emotions what they think and how they will react. This is how they master their strategies. How they see what is ahead of their opponents every step, and why to some life is predictable and tedious"

With another thought forming in Argies mind he pulled his sensei's attention "Kosuke?"

"Yes?"

"How safe is the Sanctuary seal I used earlier?" He pointed off to the log that sat in front of them in the near distance.

"I am sure you have seen your guardians use it. When they taught you our clans secrets. I would not know what to call it, but this 'Sanctuary seal' activates a genjutsu to those not within the immediate area it is cast. Then as you have seen, it shows a lay of the land signalling if any pass its boundary."

"Would you say it is safe for me to use, would any be able to detect that it is there or be able to dissolve the spell and discover me the caster?"

"In all things Argies, there is always a risk that there is a ninja who knows more. I cannot say for certain. Byakugan can see through genjutsu and sensory ninja can see chakra. What I will say is that the seal is one your guardians trusted, one my guardians too used, and being that our clan is known for their safe guard of knowledge. I doubt it would be used if it could so easily be dissolved. I will however warn, never rely on one tool too often, always be prepared before trouble can start. You may very well be the Drifter in Mist and Wander in Winds who is first to discover the ninja who can dispel our ancient ways."

"Great…"

…


	30. Hot springs Holiday

It was early in the morning and I, a ninja in the woods training, practised and sharpen my strengths in hope to improve my survivability. I decided to break from my normal day to day training routine and instead I practised shuriken exercises. Still dark the pale blue chill of the air only now broke with light, It was then I heard the hawk call...

My targets the trees couldn't move out the way, and so to give them at chance at avoiding me I ran alongside them and picked my opponents from behind the rush of passing branches and tree trunks.

The Leaf had taken up using Hawks to send messages of alert to call ninja to the mission assignment desk. Not only faster than other birds, the hawk was also a bird of prey making it more resilient to the threat of being silenced.

As I made my way to the mission desk, I wondered…

'In our efforts to train how might we develop skills of our own to help us endure as the hawk? As we are summoned to answer the call of the Hokage, like the hawk I wonder how we will fair against the threat of being silenced?'

Making my way to the academy I was prepared to confront Tsunada. My forehead dotted with beads of sweat due to my tireless exercises and the rapid pace I kept thereafter, but with the swipe of my palm I worry that perhaps it isn't only the heat that parches my throat and soaks my chainmail vestment...

"Morning there Argies" I turned around, and there was Hakari, ready to face our Leader together.

"Morning Hakari, ready?" I asked looking around for Amoroto, feeling with every ninja to falling in step behind me I might find the courage not to fall back on our plans. We joint the queue as many more filed in behind us.

"I think I saw him earlier, he got here before you!" Hakari smiled sensing my unease, and with her smile I felt the constriction in my chest unfastened with a laugh. Yet it felt with every stride closer in line, the feeling of constraint built and shortened my breath.

"Ha that means you were here even earlier than me!?" I held a false vista of confidence steady to my lips, a smile, they were waiting for me. The line ahead of us was reducing by three to four every minute. Assignments were being handed out fast. I wonder if she will even have a moment to listen to my argument? Maybe this isn't the best of times to demand leave from duty.

"Do you think we will be assigned on the same team?" Hakari spotted Amoroto and waved him over before she continued to speak. "Your plan would kind of suck if you are the only one there to demand time off."

"*Sigh* Well that's great." I exhaled but then took in optimism with my next breath. "Even if this mission doesn't result in a ninja vacation, there is always the next mission ahead."

Amoroto bowed greeting each of us before bumping into line ahead of me. There were no complaints, no one was about to defend their place in line to a mission assignment that might result in death. "Argies san, did you find any records of other ninja declining missions? How did it go for them?"

"Since the new Hokage no man has been willing to decline, but I did find an interesting report of Hatari refusing a mission because the members weren't to her liking" I chuckled at this but put aside my smirk realising the others didn't know who my special assignment commander was. If Naoki were here he might have laughed at the joke, but then again maybe not... it wasn't that funny

"Being on a team is weird" Hakari pondered, collapsing a hand to my shoulder with a thwack, her face an image of provoking thought. "I almost never know who you are speaking about and yet you speak as if I should know purely because we are teammates?" She looked up at the impact reinforced ceiling in thought humming queasily in jest, to which I turned to catch Amoroto smiling, dazzled with humour.

"Find but you will understand someday" I smiled to each of them in turn "You know, when you get a real mission" I felt my unease break as if broken by our mocked offence.

Before either of them could shoot me disapproval or retribution as I'm sure Hakari had fully swung, I heard my call next in line to the guillotine. "Next!"

We moved on ahead into the next room, the line being paused just behind Hakari.

"I'm glad all of us get to experience this together."

Shizune greeted us with a clip board, looking over our heads and checking the details she had written down without speaking a word. "Alright, I want all three of you to follow me please"

"All three of us?" I thought out loud. No excuses this time Argies, it is now or never, who know when the next opportunity to refuse a mission together will arise.

Stepping a foot forward into the Hokage's office, the soft green carpeting gently collapsing under the weight of my foot print. The sectional square vomit green floor stretching forward ahead of us like the no man's land, and yet we kept placing one foot ahead of the other in line behind Shizune. Until finally we lined up shoulder to shoulder awaiting orders while Shizune took up her place next to our honourable Hokage.

"Good morning Senju sama" Hakari stepped forward and bowed to the seated kage. I forgot that this would be the first time, for both of them, being assigned a mission directly from our new Hokage. My guess is her missions weren't assigned from behind the mission desk, though I remember Hakari was assigned her D rank mission to capture Naruto and I after we escaped the hospital, I'm sure as all inter-village ninja she enter from a side room dedicated to less qualified tasks.

"Senju?" Tsunada looked up from our profiles. "It has been quite a while since last I heard someone address me as a Senju. Thank you for the reminder" By the widening of her eyes I couldn't tell if her appreciation was sarcasm or genuine gratitude. The silence continued for a few more paces of the heart and while Tsunada finalised her thought on the mission ahead I wondered when it would be best to interrupt her with my agenda.

Hakari might of mentioned our Hokage's clan the Senju out of reverence for the first Hokage or to flatter Tsunada and lower her defence against the attack I am to supply. Still I hesitate… Tsunada might not think of her address in a flattering light. The first Hokage accomplished many things thought impossible. An instant healing jutsu and a Natural transformation in his mastery of the element of wood, the only wood seal release ninja ever to exist! Although I have seen the exception, the ANBU elite during the Bukijutsu demonstration, but I'm sure that still means the art of the Senju is considered lost.

Now we haven't seen much of Tsunada to speak of what she is capable of, but I have heard of her Strength of a hundred Seals allowing her to amply her chakra enhances beyond compare of any other ninja. Giving her super speed, strength, endurance and an almost endless supply of chakra to quantify any of her abilities. I imagine in battle she would be a force to be reckoned with, but, in comparison to the accomplishments of the Senju her enhancers aren't new jutsus but rather already existing techniques Fantastically intensified. She might feel somewhat belittled under the shadow casted by her Clans accomplishments. Meaning her address as a Senju might be seen as an insult, only further encouraging her to decline my request...

Then again I might be over thinking it.

I stepped forward determined despite my concerns. I am ready "My Lady Fifty, though I appreciate that you have called us all here together. I must ask on behalf of my team…"

"Yes?" Tsunada looked up, interlocking her fingers to stare over them at me, enticing me to go on.

…

"Ergh" Argies faulted, his hands still raised in gesture, he continued in trepidation now that he had awaked her full attention. "Yes, my…Lady. If it is not too much to ask I request-decline…" He gulped and cleared his voice starting anew. "I would like to decline this mission in favour of a request for time off from our ninja duties, in order to focus our efforts into strengthening our team bonds and capabilities"

"I see…" The Hokage said nothing more and flipped through her mission assignment before finally coming to an end. Placing her hands on the closed document and earnestly addressing the squad in front of her, she began her investigation. "What has brought you to this sudden request and formal refusal, Argies Ages?"

"In part, it was my decision alone, but when I consoled my team with my request they likewise agreed"

"Hahaha, how polite but that was not what I meant Argies" Tsunada's soft laugher broke Argies square shoulders and formal demeanour with a blush. "Though a formal response is appreciated I would like an explanation rather than another a proper but unclear response" Her eyebrows creased in a smirk to accompany her open hand, welcoming Argies explanation.

Argies stepped back. "An explanation…?" looking from left to right at his teammates he asked. "Ergh, wa-what do you mean… My-Lady-Fifth?" Cracking his left wrist out the comfort of formalities.

Amoroto cautious of trouble added his own reasoning. "Honourable Sannin, the fault is mine. My ninjutsu discomforts my team, as both my skills and my techniques are not yet to a point where I am confident in my ability" He though he likewise remained formal in the presence of the Honourable Hokage, gave his explanation facing Tsunada with all the bravery he could muster… before shifting his line of sight to stare down at the floor… to remain standing firm with his team.

Hakari thinking it best, reined in the slack that Argies empty mouth was reluctant to pull in. "My talents, Senju sama, haven't been put on as much strained as the intensity I have experience here as a member of this squad" The Crystal ninja smiled, looking to the two boys at her side with pride in her eyes and a boldness of heart reflected in how she carried her statement. "I haven't been tested enough, it seems, because every day I walk alongside them I find I have new strength I never knew I had to spend."

Smiling Tsunada looked up at her assistant before turning to Hakari "Aha, I image they can be quite a hand full but don't let them give you too much trouble, and don't let them get carried away with their formalities either"

"Don't worry Sama, I have them well trained…. A little too well trained it seems... but they aren't too much trouble honestly. We are a team, we do our best to support each other and we let each other know when we need a break. Like I'm sure Argies intends, to let you know we need a time off" Hakari nudged Argies forward with the jab of her shoulder, breaking formalities was Hakari's new found technique.

Argies stumbled forward a little lost for words. "I expected… Will you accept our request?"

"You expected that my Lady would decline your request?" The Hokage's assistance picked up Tonton "Didn't you!" Shizune squeezed the pig caught in her arms, it squeal sounding just in time to drown out Argies guilty denial.

"No! I…" Argies let down his guard and relaxed, conceded in defeat he pat a hand to his back pocket full of notes. "I suppose I had all this preparation and these notes prepared on proper etiquette and previous requests refused dating back to war times. *Sigh* Sorry, I judged your reaction to soon… but that still leaves your answer unsaid my Lady fifty. If you would be so kind to relieve me of my doubts"

"Well it is not an unreasonable request at all Argies" Tsunada began writing out their permission slip. "Newly formed teams, especially Genin students, usually start out their careers on very low lethality missions while its members begin to understand each other." She handed the slip to Shizune who handed it to Argies. "Just don't let it get to your head. An official allowance by the Hokage doesn't mean you can ignore every Hawk call and alert, just that the minor bird calls are exempted."

This spun another question in Argies head, even as he accepted the pink slip handed to him. "…but then why were we sent on the Yokai human faced owl mission?"

"What?!" Tsunada looked at her assistant who likewise gave a shrug of no registry. "I haven't heard of this before, your mission assignments have been very low ranked. I only assigned you the temple mission due to Hakari and your actions in apprehending the beastly brothers scroll thefts. There have been no high level missions assigned to you. Not by me anyway."

…

I creased my brow looking between my comrades, before pointing my doubts at our Hokage. "…but that was the mission assigned to us by Tensue."

Tsunada made no attempt at answering and then doubt hit back at us, searching for a new point of accusation.

Amoroto and I both looked to Hakari and she stepped forward, quite hurt by the accusation in our confused stares. "I was in the hospital looking to take on a new D-rank mission when Tensue handed me the assignment…" Hakari trailed off, not knowing what more she could say.

Coming to Hakari's defence I stood firm with my team mate "I recall you mentioning that Tensue said it would be an uncertified mission, because he had yet to confirm our squad statues since we had only recently completed our Sensei test."

Amoroto too voiced his knowledge of the event "We were told we shouldn't speak of the mission to anyone, it was classified once the existence of a yokai was confirmed by the evidence we brought back."

"That man!" Tsunada suddenly slammed, making us all jump, the air thick with tension.

"You don't mean Dan…" Shizune cut herself off before quickly crop-dusting her words with administration "My lady we should get back to the duties at hand"

"Yes, I see…" Recomposed Tsunada tilted her head, silently acknowledging our concerns before giving her final address. "Argies Ages, I hereby grant you and your team three days leave from duty. In this time you may take up training anywhere here in the Leaf or outside its borders. I entrust you as Chunin to make wise choices for your team, and that on your return this squad will be fit to take on the assignments I have waiting for you. You are dismissed!"

Bowing and backing out with our pink slip in hand, I heard one last remark from Tsuanda before closing the door.

"Shizune, get me a bottle of wine!"

…

"Hmm interesting" Tsunada denies knowledge of the HFO mission and yet she remembered that I was sent on that temple decommission assignment. Which means two things. Either she didn't know about the Yokai mission, as Tensue had claim it as uncertified, or is she lying? It also makes me question, how did she remember the decommission assignment? I mean the Hokage handles every mission assignment, and yet she somehow remembered exactly which mission I was on last?! This means that she must still be watching me closely, like Kazumi warned. Yes! Kazumi the Yokai herself, she said that the Hokage ordered the mission she was assigned to kill us on. Surely my childhood friend wouldn't lie to me but I remember in that time the Hokage was elsewhere before and during my trial, likely not even in the village, so she wouldn't have been available to give such an order… Curious, so what is your ploy Tsunada, are you against us or with us? "Hmm" It is all so unclear…

"Why are you humming so much?" Hakari poked her nose under me, I was staring at the ground in thought while we gravitated in the direction of our distant training grounds.

"I think Argies san, that you are thinking too much to be on holiday" From the corner of my eye I could see the grin on Amoroto's face, and at this I looked up to ruffle his hair.

"Super cute Amoroto… I guess you are right." He pouted up at me in question. "We are finally on holiday now. I guess all that ninja paranoia can wait till we get back"

"Ninja what?" Hakari made quite the displace of empty hands and empty thoughts "Never heard of it" I was just about to explain when I caught the smile in her voice.

"Ninja, What's that?" I played along.

"Nin-ja, yes I've heard of those… they're a type of dog I think?" Amoroto awkwardly added in, depreciating the role of ninja with a wince. "But I think Argies and Hakari san, that we needed this holiday. We were all going to start humming like Argies very soon"

"Hey!" I contained my laughter with a slap of his shoulder. "…and when did you become so witty" Amoroto merely shrugged as we continued our walk.

Turning her back to our path, with her footsteps in reverse, Hakari made a proposal "We can't spend all three days in our training grounds, besides it being super boring that place is also a little creepy. Let's go somewhere new, moreover returning home at the end of every day is going to be a problem. It might land me in a lot of family duties once they find out I'm off duty…So…Where to?"

Both Amoroto and Hakari look at me and I stopped firm in my tracks thinking it over. "Well we can't go anywhere near the land of Waves and Winds…" Because Tsunada will think I'm a spy, there are already rumours about my Guardians disappearance in the direction of the Mist and the possible ties with the Sand Ninja Invasion. "Uhm… Does anyone else have a preferences?"

Amoroto cleared his voice, "Land of Stone and Land of lightning are not on friendly terms with the Leaf, excluding them from our selection." He calling up text book knowledge. "Most places outside the Land of fire would take a day's journey to reach by foot."

I started walking again, but this time exiting our training grounds. "I think it is best we go local, unless any of you want to run a marathon for a day"

Hakari fist pumped the air and jumped between the two of us "Hot Springs win hands down!" Then righting herself and shaking the hair out of her face, she clarified in the most lady like manner. "There is this place near the Hokage monument that I've always wanted to go to. The Leaf might still need us, the invasion didn't happen too long ago" Her voice quietened down a little to the memory. "For our own safety and not to deprive the Village of able ninja in case of another attack. We should go local, and if the Village suddenly needs us this location has the perfect view over the whole of the Leaf"

"Right!" Amoroto and I confirmed

"Go home and get ready for a three day spar stay, pack a towel they are very expensive, and meet me at Argie's favourite restaurant… their food is pricy too"

"Hmm" I hummed and Amoroto merely looked at me. "No I'm not thinking anything ninja this time… I'm just wondering who is going to pay for all of this… Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Shoot!"

…

Pulling tight a string of wires, and fastening flash bangs to their end to be set off when the trigger was sprung. Argies felt secure in leaving his Guardians home unattended for the three days he would be away. With his warning posts set up, threatening disclaimers hung like alarm bells, he prepared his camping gear though he doubted he would need it on their spar adventure. "Nobody is going to be sneaking around in the dark here, if they do they are going to wake up the whole village in the process" He gave his dreaded half smile, admiring his handy work, only to be taken aback by a familiar voice.

"Agh, I see my s- student is up to no good"

With an air of indifference, Argies rolled his eyes and regarded his Sensei over his shoulder "How did you get passed my defences?"

"I was told that you will be leaving the Village, why was I not informed of this directly!" staring down at Argies from the bridge of his nose, Tensue commanded "In future you must always tell me immediately if you plan on leaving the boarders of the Leaf… or you will find that I have a unique set of punishments in store for you" A flash of light beamed off his glasses, Argies however was unimpressed with the sudden switch in personalities.

"I am on home ground now Tensue, there is no better place I can make true on my threat." Shouldering his away bag, Argies stepped forward to confront the mad doctor "Unless you plan to continue rambling, I would like to lock my door now so if you would."

"A locked door isn't going keep the determined out" Tensue philosophised, before going silent to Argies narrowed eyes. "There is a lot you still need to learn, your squad will benefit from my company"

"*Sigh*, fine you can come along"

…

On the way to Nasantot's, Tensue revealed he was not their merely to tag along but rather that Tsunada assigned him the very important task of watching over his students. In the back of my mind I wondered if that was merely an excuses, would Tsunada even assign such a mission to a Jounin like him?

Once Nasantot bid us well, and our rucksack were full of treats. We headed off to Hakari's mystery spar, but not before Tensue halted our footsteps.

"What is it now?" I scratched at my eyebrow tempestuously.

The Tensue we saw before use was very formal, in his white coat he started to look more like a Doctor instead of… him "I have many tasks to attend to and I'm afraid I cannot join you in your training…"

"Pfft" Hakari interjected with a shared sentiment, as if we wanted him there, his absence was nothing new.

"Yes as a medical ninja I have many students under my charge, and I am responsible for them and all my other duties. However…" He paused and my eyebrows raised up waiting for his conclusion. "I am also responsible for you, and as I understand it I have done you all a disservice" I stepped back as he swayed his arms in an open gesture of apology. "From this moment on you all can call me Sensei. Congratulations, you have passed the sensei test" In a puff of smoke he produced three books and handed one to each of use.

Hakari put aside her crystal bolder and bag to take a closer look at her book "'Everything you need to know about herbs, and more…' Hey wait a minute, What do you mean we can 'all call you sensei'!?"

"'A herbal Healing Guild'?" Amoroto traced his fingers over the raised title he read, "Does this mean we can learn to be real medical ninja?"

Taking the book handed to me I stubbornly replied "'By The Great Medical ninja; Tensue, Six Palms'" but I could not hid my appreciation. "I can't believe you managed to get them to add in your title" I smiled up at him and along with the rest of my team, we bowed in appreciation that he had finally taken up his role as sensei in earnest.

"Thank you…sensei"

…

In the woods before their final destination, Tensue gave them their first lesson on basic Medical practise before he departed to other duties. Then, when they had finally entered the spar and on speaking to the attendant behind the front desk, they decided to split the grand price of admission. The hot spring would have to wait. The spar so expensive because of its view of the Leaf below and its hot mountain sourced waters from above, however the Inter-village ninja were not here to relax but to train!

Into the woods where they had first arrived, they searched for a place both far and wide, in which they could practise their new jutsus undefied.

Looking across the gap between each other, they waited for who should begin learning what they knew not. None of them had any idea where to begin not even Argies who had developed new jutsu's before, not Hakari who had no one but herself to teach what she alone could manifest, and neither Amoroto who had always relied on ancient songs and his talent to create in the midst of battle.

Eventually it was Hakari who was first to turn away and face the forest around them, beginning anew as the first to craft something more of oneself. Amoroto soon followed, lighting up a pray seal with shimmering blue in the dim light. Argies looked across the divide they had placed against each other, a distance of safety to practice without harm, but in the leafy patches of dappled light he felt the air between them freeze him alone.

He was without his Guardians and although he had Kosuke for when he sought advice, would he be able to trust the old man for safety? Amoroto had his Grand Mother, Hakari had her large family, but what did Argies have? He knew that this was strange, to focus on something so trivial in the sight of the free time allowed to them, but he could not help himself from reminiscing.

Under the canopy of the forest and the grassy scent of the dew filled air, Argie's mind reflected back to a day much the same yet far back into his past to a time he had since forgotten.

His Guardians and he were lost, their journey to the Leaf found them surrounded by the trees that guarded its boarders and obscured its location. However his Aunt and Uncle were well versed in their ninjutsu and nothing could ever stand to halt them for very long….

…

"Lost again, I tell you this Leaf is a very strange place" Anisue looked down on young Argies as she spoke to his uncle, with her nephew's hand in hers her voice held a strain of distaste. "Every tree is the same, and yet I know this tree, because every tree here is of the exact same variety!" Picking up Argies she continued her lecture as they marched ahead, even without direction. "This is an unnatural forest, and not in the structure in which these trees plant themselves but in that it lacks rivalry. This can only be the work of a Jutsu, and no not a genjutsu but a jutsu that has created these trees to mask the location that we seek. Unless you have faltered and lead us to be trapped in a spell of illusion, but you a genjutsu master yourself, I surely hope not?"

Dismissing the possibility, Reno took out his short cane. "If it were an illusion, not only would I sense it but the spores of this wood would tell me so and the spell would break even before we step in." he regarded the tree before him and took in an appreciation of the wood around them, though not as unique as the cane he held, these trees had chakra in them too just as Anisue had said… they were created not grown.

"Good" Anisue stretched the word, stepping ahead of Reno. "if you were but a genjutsu spell place on the boy and I, you would not know as much as you have conveyed… and yet" Anisue looked back at her husband, concern in her eyes. "I question why you have yet to use the cloud walking technique to see ahead, unless you truly are a spell of the chakra worked mind" Putting down Argies, her eyes narrowed and her steely gaze threatened a reply.

"As directed" Reno triggered his Gentle Breeze, and like a wisp the smoke like chakra collected to form a cloud underfoot. "I was with holding our techniques." He said as the cloud hovered up above the ground, with him on it. "For we are so close to the Leaf, but as you have said it, there is no point in marching forward without direction"

Caught in laughter, Argies held out a hand feeling his fingers tingle in the bright colour of the condensed chakra cloud.

"Come now Argies, you are too old for that!" Reno stood tall above his nephew but Argies looked to his Aunt with a quivering lip, hoping she would allow him to play in the misty coloured fun.

"Your Uncle is right, Argies, come away!"

"One day I'll be able to make my own cloud!" Their eyes spoke a thousand punishments to his outburst "...Yes Aunt Anisue"

…

"Cloud jutsu?" Argies whispered to himself, and he wondered if that day would be today. He could not remember how such a memory was lost to him, from which corner of his mind it had come from, but his thoughts were elsewhere as he focused his chakra and turned outward to face the forest and join his friends in self-discovery.

…

There is still so much I don't know about my crystal. In the books Argies read and explained, crystal users could do so much that I can't. They could see through the crystal and sense things that I can only shiver and feel, like my ability to sense a henge when it is near my stone. They could shoot lightning out of their eyes, though I question the accuracy of the tale Argies spun I cannot deny the cornel of truth to it. I killed one of the beastly brothers and I still cannot explain how, though he deserved it, it wasn't a miracle that he burst into flames. Then there are some stories that I know from hearsay to be fact. The same knowledge has been repeated so many times that it must be true, like my Mother's story of a crystal user who could form her crystal at a distance. If only one of my brothers had the technique, then he could teach me, but I feel this is something I have to learn on my own anyway.

If I can sense a henge with my crystal at a distance from me, then it means the crystal and I are connected in some way. I can also make my crystal explode, which I have never heard from any tale no matter how farfetched, so if I can figure out that much maybe I can make the ground in front of me burst with a crystal formation?

Our lesson on medical ninjutsu made me realise that the road ahead of us isn't going to be easy. Argies might think that being a medical ninja degrades us as shinobi, and because we are so valuable to the Leaf it does in a way. We will likely never be sent on high risk missions, but that also makes us the target of enemy ninja. The practise of medical ninjutsu itself isn't the easiest thing in the world, if Tensue didn't have so much faith in us I wouldn't believe we could ever understand it. I can't help wonder if he really is a master medical ninja, that he could turn anyone into a medic nin just because he knows so much, and he's not even as great as Tsunada. Oh what wonders the Hokage could teach?

During our sensei test Tensue said that my crystal jutsu was formed from the physical aspect of my chakra. He had only just met me and already he knew more about it then I did. I always knew my ability is limited because I'm so short, even a normal ninja would have trouble keeping up in battle without a physical body to generate and store as much chakra. My crystal ninjutsu lets me break those limitations, by storing my charka outside my body, but I've never been great at creating a lot of it fast.

Well I guess it is time to break the limitations I myself have kept, if I can't do that, then I'm just wasting my time.

…

It was my duty to hang new pray seals around the Leaf's dojos. Our honourable Hokage was kind enough to consider my black eye as a serious enough injury that I wasn't sent on any risky missions. While Hakari was sent to capture and release tigers and Argies was sent to a secret temple with mysterious dangers, I was sent on a different gauntlet.

My abilities are Unique to the Leaf, valuable as well as unknown and as such I'm often ridiculed for what I can and can't do. They thought it fun, to poke remarks at me that I managed to get injured while sitting in the back. As if they know me, they treat me like a genjutsu user just because my abilities take time. As I walked through crowds, as I stopped at dojo's and the training fields of the clan born, I was casted under a hail of hurt. My abilities are unique… it takes emotion and inner strength to focus my chakra into a pray seal. While others can freely user their anger to supply their ninjutsu with power, my impact comes from feeling every word I sing as every song is felt.

I can do this, I can learn to empower my pray seals to help others. I know I can, but what if I lose heart in the middle of battle? There will be so much in front of me, it won't be like focusing on charms in the village, it won't be as easy as blotting out their hurtful words. We will be in the field, we will be sent to aid injured ninja, bloody scenes, cruel destruction. Will I be able to focus on my seals when cautious of danger, when fearful of harm, when the enemy is watching with sharpened steel veering for open flesh?

It won't be easy to care for them, to focus my charka into devotion for a stranger, not when I'm worried about my own security. No I must do this. In the dojo's I falter whenever I think of my past team mates. I have so much regret, and I… I hate them, I hate myself. All the things I've done, all the things I've failed to do in the past. Was it really all my fault? Argies and Hakari have shown me so much, they have shown me how to be a ninja regardless of my abilities. That they value me not as the genjutsu type nin, but as an equal. My pray seals won't shimmer and fade for them, my spell of empowerment won't break for a friend but will it shatter when I have to confront a memory from the past? If I ever have to empower those that have done me wrong, will I be able to focus and keep away my regrets from turning my seal into a lie? Could I truly care for them, even when they have hurt me? I cannot sing a lie, so could I learn to love those I hate?

Sensei Tensue said my songs inspirit the world around me. Inspirit, a word I've seen reflected in the pray seals my Grandmother showed me, until that moment I always thought inspirit was only used as a word to mean empower but… Our sensei also told me that day that my abilities use the spiritual aspect of my chakra. Spirit, my mind. I've always know that my songs require my emotions, that heart was the basis of my technique but spiritual energy is more than heart. Maybe this is what I need to learn, how to focus my mind to accomplish a task that my heart cannot do alone. If in my mind I can forgive them, if I can resolve them of what they have done, then maybe my heart can learn to love.

…

Every time I form my gentle breeze at a distance from my body, it wisps and disperses into nothingness. Without it being in direct contact with me or within near confines, there is nothing there to hold it together. Like trying to capture the wind, manipulating my gentle breeze outside of my body is challenging, but not impossible. It couldn't be impossible, I saw my Uncle use it but maybe his technique is far beyond what I'm currently capable of.

During our leaf walking experiment, with Neji and Naruto, I employed my gentle breeze to gain an advantage over the others. I saw Neji use a net of chakra which he filmed into a web like thread. During the Chunin exams there was a puppet ninja who used chakra threads much the same, and my Aunt used chakra as a material too. Even I used it once, demonstrating to Naruto that you could encircle a leaf with chakra so that it did not crumble when you stepped on it. Perhaps this could be the way chakra, and the gentle breeze, is manipulated from outside the confides of your body.

If I enfold myself with chakra and then release the gentle breeze, the chakra around me would have no way to disperse. Then I could form the cloud under foot and from there I can try cloud walking for the first time.

Letting out a breath, my heart sinking low under the threat of failure knocking at my self-worth, I began forming the film first. Chakra encircled around me as a soft shine of an invisible membrane, the delicate curtain around me was so thin that I felt even the slightest waver in my concentration might break it. Then slowly I released my chakra breeze. as a true Drifter in Mist I required no hand signs to perform my ninjutsu, least I reveal the secrets of my technique.

The film around me grew thicker as the mist of my chakra collided and added to its walls. The vision I saw before me faded with the smoky apathy of chakra trapped in the film around me. Taking in a breath, I felt the air heavily oppressed, I breathed in my own chakra and condensed breath trapped within the film too. The hairs on my arm, the chill around me, lifted with warning as the temperature increased to my body heat surmounting. Even the world outside grew deaf to the entrapment I cast around myself, and then I could take it no more!

"Gagh!" I breathed out the futility, my arms breaking the thinly veiled chakra around me. "Wow" I looked across at the shadows stretched around us. "Were we really training for so long? It is already closing to sundown"

"Yeah I think it is time we head back" Hakari picked up the crystals she casted around herself.

Amoroto remained silent, rolling his scrolls up and clearing his eyes of their tired gape.

"*Hooo*, I think we could all use a good hot bath"

…

"Interesting…" I voiced again. Amoroto and I were lone, together to enjoy the hot springs. Hakari being female was on the other side of the wooden divide between male and female. With the light slowly fading from the sky, we could see the Village just below the rock pool that held the hot waters we were soon to enjoy. For a onsen the place was quite empty but I understand since the Village has recently been invaded, that there were likely less people willing to visit the Leaf for a holiday and the Leaf had probably increased their scrutiny of visitors anyway. However that wasn't what I thought to be interesting.

The book Tensue handed to us was in print, not in cursive, I wonder if that is because he took in consideration my inability to read cursive or was that the standard way his books were mass produced? Actually come to think of it I don't believe I ever mentioned not knowing cursive to him, I only shared that knowledge with Hinata who was kind enough to read the Medic's handwriting for me. "Hmm" but there is something else, Tsunada said 'I entrust you as Chunin to make wise choices for your team' soon after stipulating that we were allowed to train outside the Leaf. "Certainly Interesting…" It was a warning not to go searching for my Guardians. A warning, if she were trying to mark me as a traitor she wouldn't warn me against exposing myself. Maybe she is not as malicious as I had thought…

"Argies San!" I looked up to the raise in Amoroto's voice. "You are not allowed to wash yourself there"

"Where!" I looked down on my body "…but how else am I supposed to get it clean"

"No… This is the washing area, behind these walls… if someone sees you we could get in trouble!" I looked to where Amoroto was, standing behind a small wall next to the short shower.

"Oh…but there is nobody around. Besides don't you hate those short showers? It is better to stand up and wash" They were sitting down showers, often sitting down on a bucket, although since we are young they aren't too inconvenient but the water still only hit chest height.

Amoroto's face went bright red and instead of arguing any further he sat down to continue washing off the grime of training today.

I looked around myself, searching for the source of his embracement but there was no one around to reprimand me. "Bunch of prudes" I whispered knowing full well that would include Amoroto too, but what was wrong with a little exposure… I suppose it wasn't the best of places to wash off the dirt, but it wasn't like I was contaminating the pool. "Psh, ok Amoroto I'll follow the rules…for now"

I couldn't help circle evil thoughts in my mind, I suppose it was the good training of the academy biting back. I wonder if retired ninja ever have this problem, do we all just remain paranoid until we die?

I unfastened the bandages on my right shoulder, exposing the scare and rippled flesh from where Katsumi had struck me. During that time, before the final rounds of the Chunin games, I had to heal and recover from her injuries while I trained, but in truth it was her lost which was truly the hardest injury to overcome. As I trained the pain of her absence inspired me to fight harder for a victory, that my Chunin vest was earned not only for myself but for her, for us. Though I would enjoy bonding with Amoroto through the exposure of my scare, the memory of her past hurt too much for me to reveal right now." I henged the scaring, 'I hope Amoroto doesn't asked any questions' for why might I bind a none existent wound?

After washing up Amoroto handed me a short sheet towel, insuring I followed wash-up protocol. I decided it was only fair and handed him my own towel in return. "This is kind of cute, trading towels, what next maybe we should trade ninja gear. I bet Hakari will get a real shock from that one" I pocked my tongue out, I am feeling much like the kid in this situation even though Amoroto is one year younger.

Amoroto muttered inaudibly with distain under his breath, but then his voice cracked as he straightened himself with a question. I stood still for a moment, worrying that he might focus on my shoulder now so bare. "When did you get those bruises?"

"Oh these?" I pocked at my chest, checking to see if my ribs were still sore. "Ouch, Remember Hakari's brothers? Well it turns out they did more damage than I thought. Your black eye is healing up well though, I can barely see the injury now" I eased into the water, taking off my towel and folding it to place it on my head.

"Bruises shouldn't remain purple like that for long" Amoroto stepped into the warm water, taking his time entering the pool. I wonder why? "You should get a doctor to heal them?"

"Why didn't they heal your bruise? I mean a little chakra green palm action and I'm sure that bruise would have vanished in an instant… although I suppose the hot springs will do both your eye and your groin a favour" I snickered, that is why his taking so long to jump in.

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell!" He splashed some hot water at me in frustration

"Ha! Splashing is against the rules!" I shouted, a little too loud, I'm sure Hakari could hear from across the divide. "No come on you going to get us in trouble" I teased while splashing back, being that I was the main culprit.

…

The steamy rock face of the open spring water, splashed with the delight of laughter resounding off the reflection in the rippled pool of the stars that shone so bright. With all their fun well met, they quieted down to enjoy the hot water soaking into their muscle and bone. Tired joints that Argies didn't know where sore, relaxed and let paranoid concerns fall away. Soft flesh Amoroto hadn't noticed to be so wounded, were soothed as his internal pains let go of their hurt. A sigh so sweet as Hakari let out the strain, whispered tranquillity to all their troubles in training forgotten.

Then just as the boys found comfort in the heat of the pool they relaxed in, a familiar scream could be heard to bring them out of their restful breath.

…

After Bathing and wading through the pool to relax her arms and back against the wall entering the hot spring, Hakari noticed two older strangers exit from the private section of the spar. The private hot springs area was a lot more expensive for it allowed for intimate relaxation and undisturbed rest. There were many reasons why someone might choose the private section. Families would hire the private hot pool to enjoy it in the company of each other, different sexed children and parents alike, those that would rather not expose their bodies and were a bit shy about their battle scares could also enjoy the solitary springs. In their late teens, these two strangers however fit none of those categories as they quickly wash and joined Hakari in the pool.

"See, it is empty and I'm sure this girl won't mind" The taller of the two girls reassured the other, and Hakari smiled up at them tilting her head politely that she truly didn't mind.

Hakari wasn't really concerned by whatever reasons they may have had for leaving the private section or why they chose to rent one but not use it. She could hardly see their faces through the steam, her own face muzzled in the heat so that only her nose and eyes appeared above the water. She was relaxed and wasn't about to get out for anyone.

The taller girl spoke again to her younger sibling, "There, now we can get a full view of the Leaf, just like you wanted" Hakari looked to her side at the lights of the Leaf at night, she had yet to fully appreciated it… the fact that the public section pool has a fuller view. Hakari wondered why they would limit the higher paying guests, but then she supposed that the public pools provided more customers along with their money than the private section could offer. A higher demand overcoming the glory that privacy could afford. Now she wondered why the two would give up their privacy for something so small as a glimpse of the Leaf, they could have just as easily visited the monuments just outside the hot spring if it were purely for the view...

"Hmm" Hakari hummed to herself before considering, 'Amoroto is right, I'm beginning to sound like Argies. Next thing you know I'll be talking about perfect strangers and expect my team to know who they are' she giggled to herself but then regarded the two strangers again. The itch of being a ninja refusing to go unscratched.

'Well if they are suspicious I might as well account all their details in case I need to make a report later' "Sigh" 'So much for relaxing. Well let's see now. The younger of the two looks to be about 18, with black hair, milky white skin, huh a seal on her right arm. That could be why they requested the private onsen' Looking to the older of the two girls, Hakari casually stretched her back by twisting at the hip, as to not make her spying on them obvious. 'Brown hair about the age of 19, pale peach skin colour she probably isn't originally local, unusually enhanced body features probably a beauty henge though my crystals aren't saying anything but that might be because it is too hot for me to shiver in here, a small stylized flower between her shoulder blades probably not meant to be seen. They both have tattoos and they don't seem to the type of girls to be part of a gang, no scares'

Criminals are Labelled in the Leaf with tattoos by law enforcement to mark their crime, permanently tagging them with the crime they committed since the Uchiha law enforcement has been disbanded because of their clan's massacre. Usually the tattoo is marked on their forehead or tongue, as it is more likely a victim might see the tattoo before the criminal can strike. However in recent law changes the idea has been abolished, marking citizens permanently resulted in mass unemployment and gangs. Still Hakari didn't think their tattoos marked them as criminals but as Ninja, and she knew exactly who they were!

"*SCREAM!*"

…


	31. Team Training

While I Looked through the divide of the wooden wall, Amoroto warned me against spying on the girls but this is serious!

"Hakari could be in trouble" I whispered as to not alert the attackers on the other side.

"…But Argies" Amoroto waded beside me, dripping with sweat and steam, unable to finish his sentence.

"We won't know what is going on unless we look, the only other alternative is us jumping over this wall which if there is something wrong… prepare yourself!"

"…But Argies san, there is someone right there!"

"What, I don't see anyone…?"

…

Looking through the peep hole in the divide between male and female, Argies suddenly came away from the wall with his face a bright red and his lips quivering pink. Then as if punched in the face by an invisible fiend, his nose exploded with blood as he fell backwards with a splash.

A voice reverberated from the other side. "You got quite the eye full didn't you!" There stood the shadowy outline of a women blocking the strips of light that parted from the parallel planks, the wooden divide concealing her and all her nudity but not from peeking ninja.

Divided by a low rock face and a wooden wall on top it. Argie's mind babbled out the things he had seen beyond. "Boo-B-s" He floated in the water like drift wood with his eyes blinded and twitching, his innocence youth unable to comprehend what he could see.

Quick to take his hands to other tasks, Amoroto waded away from the beautiful shadowy figure that he now felt watching him in turn. Though as he swam away he worried for Hakari and in it how might he intervene on her behalf without breaking common civility. "Hakari…!" He called, realising remaining silent was of no use now as the enemy already knew they were there. Putting on his sheet towel to hid his nudity, he contemplated climbing the wall as Argies had insinuated if disaster had struck.

Getting out of the pool, concern then turned Amoroto's attention to Argies "Hey you aren't going to use your blood Jutsu here?!" He shouted only now seeing all the blood everywhere, the sickly colour to the water flashing in the dim moon light as the waves calmed to their turmoil.

"Blood jutsu?" The Shadow from behind the wall called with curiosity, and then without warning she stuck her head up over the wooden divide to stare down to the other side.

"No stop looking!" Amoroto darted to take cover. "Argies!" He called pleading with his team mate to do the same.

Recovering Argies composed himself, and with a half-smile he looked up at the lady he spied on earlier "Sorry about that, I thought Hakari was in danger…Hakari are you alright?" he said letting only the water conceal his nudity.

"I can't believe it, do you know who they are *squeal*" The crystal Konoichi screamed in delight.

"I'll take that as a yes" Argies chuckled to himself. "Well this is awkward… Amoroto I believe introductions are in order" The Blood ninja wiped away at his nose before waving a hand to the mystery lady behind the wall. He was too short to shake her hand and not to expose himself any further he was reluctant to stand up on the rock face wall to greet her directly. She remained standing tall, though the wooden divide still protected her from exposure, the shadows couldn't lie and yet she seemed unperturbed in spite of to their thunderstruck awe.

"Your friend mentioned a blood ability, I see plenty of blood but no ability" Her reddish brown hair mocked, Cascading down the length of the left side of her face, wet with water and steam, her gaze pierced… peevishly.

Argies couldn't help blush and turn away. "My name is Argies Ages" He swayed out his arms to the pool in front of him, trying his best to give her a demonstration of his ability. "I have the unique talent of being able to manipulate my blood to absorb and store chakra" A pool of red began to collect around him as he spoke, and soon enough as the steam lifted from the pool the waters started to clear and return once again to a clean hot bath.

"Impressive but not what I expected when I heard blood ability, I thought you meant it as a Kekkai Genkai but this is far more… interesting." Lowering herself from the wall and returning back into the pool, now that the demonstration was done, the lady introduced herself while Argies listened to the excited whispers of his teammate on the other side. "My Name is Patsumi, I'm a medical ninja… among other things"

"My friend over there in the corner is Amoroto Shizukana" Argies voiced loudly, hoping to lure Amoroto out. "Now I wonder, what has Hakari so excited and What was all this fuss about?" The last of Argies blood absorbed into his body which led to lead the meek Song style ninja back into the warm waters.

"Oh, just another fan, I'm more interested in you"

Blushing again Argies merely stammered "…."

Laughing lightly to herself, Patsumi began their conversation anew through the gaps in the wall. "Blood ability? You wouldn't happen to be that ninja from the Chunin games?" On Argies conformation The attractive Konoichi continued to whisper her aspirated breath through the divide. "I have always wondered, since that day, how do you manage to overcome blood poisoning?"

"Blood poisoning?"

"You mean you haven't thought of that?" The medical ninja's laughter echoed and burned Argies ears with embarrassment. "Blood transfusions require that a medic know the blood type of their patients, least their bodies reject the blood and your patient dies. When you absorb an enemy's blood, why don't you suffer blood poisoning?"

Amoroto, now next to Argies, squirmed "Could we change the subject?"

Ignoring his team mate the blood ninja gave his answer unsure of himself "I don't really absorb the blood of my enemies, I usually just absorb their chakra or nutrient from their blood but not actually their blood…. though" He thought back to the ninja guarding the gates of Konohagakure, the ninja who died fighting against the Beastly brothers, and the blood he took there. "Even when I do use other peoples blood" Amoroto whimpered. "I don't internalise it, but rather use it as an external extension of my ability"

Sighing lightly to herself, Argies couldn't help feel uncomfortable to the sound of pleasure in her breath before she concluded "Well that is a little disappointing, now I've lost all interesting in you"

While Argies held his tongue mute, it was Amoroto who spoke this time "M-am… You said you were a medical ninja and…"

"Speak louder, I can hardly hear you" Her voice aspirated again, pleasant but not sweet, she had a bite of intolerance to her voice. It was apparent she had little patience for kids, especially not the dirty mind of adolescence even if they were twelve and younger.

Startled Amoroto raised his volume mid-sentence "my Friend… Argies has some bruises!" He turned to Argies with wide eyes, a little mortified to be shouting his proclamation of friendship out loud. "Could you have a look at his injury, I'm concerned he needs to visit the ninja hospital"

"*Huff* Well, Mimiko seems quite sated with her new friend. I suppose I have time." breaking a smile across her face she had a proclamation of her own. "Get ready boys for a full medical examination!"

…

Amoroto and I made a mad dash for the shore of the hot pool, while in our minds Patsumi relentlessly pursued us. Of course it was quite a while before we heard her scale the wooden divide but that didn't stop us arguing over who should go first.

"No you, I'm fine honest"

"What? I'm not going first!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad… just be a man already"

"Don't you dare use that one on me, why did you have to call her here!"

"Hey, you were the one spying on her!"

"No… I didn't on purpose ok!"

Before long I was shoved to the front while Patsumi leisurely sauntered towards us like the looming threat of a tailed beast. Covered by only our sheet towels, I have never felt more exposed to the threat of a tickle attack but such is life. I stood there darting my eyes left to right at all the places I could run to hide, but holding fast to my towel I remained standing.

"So… ergh… how is this going to work?"

In an instant her palm glowed false-fire green, the light reflecting off the curvature of her body. She was covered but by no means concealed. I looked to my right and bit my lip, fearing the worst as her hand glowed over me. Then with a hum of chakra I felt my ribs warm and click as her power pulsated through me.

Patsumi scowled from the corner of my eye. "How did you managed to damage your ribs like this?" Taking my jaw in her other hand she forced my attention to a particular injury.

With her hand hovering over a bruise, I gazed down on myself. "Well… Hakari, my team mate currently engaged in conversation…" I halted explaining further to the shear disinterest in Patsumi's expression. Tightening my throat and swallowing down the details I explained. "Hakari's brothers beat Amoroto and I up one particular day, it was… something" I let any further explanation go unsaid.

"This was quite the injury, you say her brothers did this to you?" She arched an eyebrow before I felt a snap in my chest. With her hands softly pressed against me my breath left, the sudden pain reset my bones, remaining me unable to answer her question. "With a few more days, fluid would have collected in your chest. If you still refused to visit a medic you would have likely died. Now I just wonder what exactly you did to warrant such a beating. They broke a rib, did you know that?"

"A rib!" I felt a sweat droplet form on the side of my face, and I knew I had to be two faced about my explanation since it wasn't Hakari's brothers who broke that rib. "…My blood also accelerates my healing, maybe I didn't feel it because of that?" Or maybe it was the beastly brothers breaking free from prison and escaping, but not before breaking me. My ribs healed by Kinjo's hot springs not by my blood.

"Should we have reported them?" Amoroto asked from my side and before he could get a response I quickly shoved him in front.

"Your turn!"

My hands shook, the half-truths drumming at my chest as my heart gave flight to my lies. I do not like it, but it is better to silence the storm before it arrives. Even if Ibiki knows of the truth of it I do not know how well such information might spread among my peers. There are already unwelcomed rumours about my loyalty to the Leaf, my Guardians disappearance and my stay in court, there were too many bad reflections of my character walking about. I've only been Chunin for a few short months, a dark reputation can attract the wrong kind of attention from both friend and foe... and I want none of it. To remain unseen is the way of the ninja, and that I would rather have.

"Look Argies, my eye is fixed!" Amoroto jumped around and I wondered when his personality became so cheerful, long gone is the boy who ran away from me but I really do not know where this new one has come from.

I ruffled his wet hair before looking up at our Medic "Thank you Patsumi.. ergh… Patsumi…." Amoroto bowing with me nudged me for forgetting her family name, but what was it?! We were stuck in a bow we couldn't properly complete…

"Patsumi Sarutobi" The medic completed for us.

Straightening Amoroto mouthed "Sarutobi, but that would mean…"

"You are related to the 3rd Hokage?" I concluded straightening myself. "What title should we address you by… S-sama Saratobi, Dono… Senpai?"

"Never address me as Sama!" Her eyes narrowed and with a finger under my chin she lifted my head as I darted my eyes in order to avoid the fury in her gaze. "...and never put off an injury. No matter how you got it or how well you can lie to yourself and your peers, an injury like that can kill and it doesn't care if your words are black or white." She took her finger away as I focused on the fear in my heart and the sternness in her expression, in a flash of panic my heart stopped beating because for an instant she reminded me of my Aunt Anisue.

Glum, I held up my chin before nodding my head "I understand" Apparently I'm not the Nation's best liar. Patsumi cares, that is why she is so strict, just like my Aunt and Uncle wherever they may be.

"Now what are you three doing here?" Patsumi looked around, with no one about it was quite obvious the onsen wasn't really occupied this time of year.

"Ninja holiday!" Amoroto cheered and I laughed along with him.

"Tsunada gave us time off so that we could train, it hasn't been going very well" I looked down thinking back to my poor attempt at forming a cloud.

Just then another Konoichi opened a door to enter along with Hakari.

…

The stone worked floor, cobbled together out of large slates of expensive rock and agate, echoed the crystal ninja's shrieks of excitement. The shower heads and low walls, pulsated with her over joyed zealous as she tipped toed wet and dripping with glee. The open sky at night, the stars and moon shining so bright, could not match her smiling cheer… no not this night.

"Look look, can you believe its Mimiko!" Hakari bounced on the spot, while Amoroto and Argies looked away from her general chest area. They were all in towels, with the cold air growing a little warmer every time someone moved around faster than their bodies could catch up.

"Psh don't be shy, introduce yourselves" Hakari teased.

"Ergh" Smiling with baffled glee Argies Introduced himself and Amoroto before reminiscing in Hakari's direction "This reminds me so so very much of early this morning. Hakari, wasn't it you who said 'being on a team is strange…' you almost never know who I'm talking about, and yet" He arched an eyebrow at her, mockery fully cocked.

"Hey? Hey!" Folding her arms Hakari huffed a breath of steam before rebuking Argies. "Come on you got to know Mimiko, she is the only surviving Female Uchiha, and a ninja chop sticks good one at that!"

"Hey Language!" Amoroto butted in between his teammates, pushing them apart playfully with still damp soaked fingertips, while Argies twisted his lips at the character the singer had become.

Frowning down on Amoroto Hakari questioned. "Sometimes I wonder about you guys, like how could you not know Mimiko and Patsumi?" The two ladies in question sat down on a nearby bench, lining the wall, while Hakari continued her admiration "They are basically famous!"

Folding his arms to match Hakari's, Argies turned his attention on Amoroto "…and sometimes I wonder if one of you isn't a spy secretly replacing our now deceased teammate?"

"How…. Uh…?" Hakari turned as well, squinting at Amoroto suspiciously.

"But… Don't look at me!" Amoroto turned and retreated towards our guests. "You have both been ninjas for very long, how have you survived all this time?"

"What an odd little question" Mimiko voiced, her face turning a shade of red before she muted her smile and reined the emotion back. "In such an early developmental point in your life, that should be a question reserved for your sensei who is meant to guide and train you while protecting you in the field, However…" Her eyes grew distant as she shifted into a guarded brace, her arms folded as the rest of Amoroto's team came closer. "In this Shinobi world there are very few you can trust, authority and guardianship are often overshadowed by betrayal and duty, and for this you can't always trust those placed over you. I survived because I could keep a secret, and then I survived because I was strong enough to defend myself when that secret was broken, but most of all I survived because of friendship and family." Looking to Patsumi, Mimiko let her pale skin turn a shade whiter as she fought against the past to look again at the future. "You are still young, all of you, and what you have to remember as a Shinobi is that the threat of death is all around you, but your team will always be there. Even when you are away on alone missions, they are the only people you can trust with both your conflict on the field and internal torment" her voice echoed a dark beat across all their hearts, and in their minds her words drummed in.

In a puff of chakra smoke, an ANBU suddenly broke the silence "Ms Patsumi, and Mimiko of the Uchiha. I have an urgent request from the Hokage who wishes to see you both at once!"

"Both of us?" Patsumi pushed past Amoroto, taking the sealed envelope that the ANBU instantly produced. "Mimiko!" Patsumi incited in confirm, she deemed the authentication of the seal to be a genuine request from the Hokage.

"Let's go"

In a snap of a finger the three adults fluttered to the wind, only shadows of where they went could be seen flashing across the open sky at night.

"Wow I wonder what type of mission request that was...?"

"Yeah they didn't even get changed"

"Do you think maybe we should take their advice… I mean our team training hasn't exactly been, 'team training'"

"Well they are famous, tomorrow we will work on actual team training"

"Well then, good night"

"See you guys in the morning"

…

It was early in the morning, after a light meal provided for by the onsen, the team headed out to the woods where they had trained the morning before. Taking their bags with them, they prepared for a day's training along with the possibilities that team training would bring them.

"I've got the medical pack!"

"I've got the Nasantot snacks!"

"I've got the kunai stacks!"

"Did you guys really not know who they were?" Hakari voiced, twining together green grass in order to make a binding string for her wooden target. "I mean it has only been whispered about but still, they fought against the recent attack after the invasion"

Pulling his hands away from the target he tied to a tree, Argies Leaned out to look at his two teammates "There was an attack after the invasion?" His mind reflected to false Kabuto and the theft of the Iron Nation scroll

"Yes I heard about that" Amoroto muttered, his indecision returning somewhat as he told of mere rumour. "Two members of a secret group attacked the Village, I can't remember why but it took nearly ten of our Jounin just to scare them away!" He was adding to the number, as such was the nature of rumour, just as he was adding to the wall of targets around them.

"Well I'm not too sure about ten…" Hakari stood away, admiring the trees all around them posted with targets. "…but I recall Gai sensei, that copy ninja, uhm one other guy and Mimiko and Patsumi fighting them… or maybe just Mimiko alone? Hmm I'm not sure."

"Wow" Argies said both in how well put together their training range was and in all the information his team had gathered. "I didn't even hear about this at all!" In such a short space of time they put together quite a well suited training spot for their team training. "I suppose Shikamaru and I were too busy learning about the duties of a Chunin at that time, or when exactly did this all happen?"

"Meh, all in the past now" Hakari dusted her hands to ready them for her crystal. "As a Konoichi it is important to gather as much information as possible, you never know when it will be useful."

"Isn't that only for spy Konoichi" Amoroto pulled out his song style scrolls in preparation "When working in enemy lands?"

"Interesting you would say that Amoroto" Argies left what he meant unsaid, already implying the night before that Amoroto is a spy, he pulled out a kunai as his only weapon "Ready, set, begin!"

…

It was a basic training routine, turned disaster! I plunged my crystal into the ground so I could rest on it before barking "We are so not used to fighting opponents with each other in the way!" I huffed, my breath built out of frustration more than actual exhaustion… we did very little training and more bumping into each other.

Amoroto was the only one of us that knew how to work with a team, after all Argies and I are used to being alone on missions. "There were so many points where I nearly stuck a crystal right through you Argies, why do you have to jump around so much?!"

"Hey, If you don't jump around you are more likely to get hit!"

"Says the guy I nearly skewered six times!" At this rate we aren't going to become the great ninja team Amoroto dreams we will become. "Your tactic works both ways, if the enemy doesn't know where you are going to be how in Shippuden am I supposed to know?"

Amoroto snickered as Argies and I fought, so instead of focusing on me our Chunin directed his attack at our kid ninja. "What are you so happy about, you are only so easy to avoid because you stand still which also means you are an even easier target."

Argies gritted his teeth with a grim distaste for death while Amoroto stood silent before mouthing, "I've never had to defend myself before" numb by the sudden attack.

"You aren't on that type of team anymore Amoroto" I unearthed my crystal, my words vibrating false truths as I knew that medics rarely enter combat. "We might be classified as medical ninja now but that never stopped Patsumi from entering combat. Don't let your presumptions about our future, handicap your opportunity to learn new tactics now"

"It will be too late to learn in the field" Argies concluded my message, and in truth it felt like something he would say but my brothers have philosophies of their own and I can teach too.

"Ok we are getting nowhere like this" I cleared the air and gave up my fighting stance. "Being part of a team is more than just coordination, it is about meshing our abilities well together" I looked across the divide at them and my eyes lured them in, we gathered around my crystal. "My abilities are centred around close and middle ranged combat, Argies you're about deception and mid-range, Amoroto your ability has the furthest range of us all." Their eyes questioned where I was leading them to. "I can take a hit, my crystal is pretty strong for that, and I can easily capture or subdue my opponents, Argies can attest to that"

"That was the first thing I learnt about you yes" The Blood Ninja accepted, remaining very quiet to my end goal and conclusion.

"Amoroto can pack quite the punch when given time" I learned that from our HFO mission. I think he was the only one, besides that Sand ninja, to injure that creature. Amoroto inclined his head so I went on. "Argie's ability isn't obvious, I'm guessing when a ninja first injures you they don't much expect that you took the blow intentionally… What I'm trying to get at is that we all have our own strengths. As a team it isn't about surviving on our own but working together to complete our missions, developing set protocol for each of us to undertake so that we each know beforehand the MO"

"MO?" Argies echoed and I hummed intrigued as I look at the two of them, they were both oblivious to its meaning.

"Method of operation. If you know that I usually stick to scouting then you don't need to bother about it yourself, the same goes for in battle. If you know I take my targets on in direct hand to hand combat then you can support from afar"

"Wait… didn't we go over this already?" Amoroto interjected

"Yes I remember." Argies took command once again "During the HFO mission we talked and… Huh? Hakari didn't you say the exact opposite of what you are saying now? That in the ninja hand book it is taught that teams that know each other's abilities give the enemy the opportunity to interpret our role. From which abilities our defence, evade and attack can be derived."

"Ok yeah I remember that." I winced slightly to the news that I was repeating myself. This was partly why mission assignments were sometimes paired with mixed members instead of pre assigned squads. "I was talking about profiling what abilities your opponent has merely by studying how their companions react in correspondence to each other, but this is different. We aren't looking directly at ability but at protocol. We will still stick to an unissued role so that nothing can be derived from how we treat each other or use our abilities, but we will…"

"Follow a role?" Argies arched an eyebrow in question.

Taking out a few snacks Amoroto looked up at us in question "What? It looks like we are going to be here for quite some time so I thought, lunch break?"

…

"Oh boy this is a head ache" Hakari ran a hand through her hair, and I couldn't help smell the aroma of sunlight striking the natural perfume of her scent. "Ok so apparently we can't learn what we are each capable of, down to exact abilities at least, or else we feed the enemy details unintentionally in how we handle each other in battle." "…and we can't assume roles for the same reason because that will also give away what we are each best at."

Amoroto snaked on a single length of fried rice noodle sticks, looking between the two of us as we deliberate our ideas.

"Hmm, what if we… Ok here is an idea. What if we act in turns." They looked to me in question and in truth I was still mulling the idea over in my own mind. "When handling multiple enemies there is very little chance of friendly fire as we break off and pick targets, but when we have a single opponent we can always take turns attacking them. Not giving the enemy a chance to relax while we each have time to recuperate and build up chakra for our next attack."

"Oh that might actually work, but I have another idea" Hakari smiled and I knew that expression was born from mischief as she stretched her arms for when we would begin training anew. "What about developing team jutsu's. We might have little use for the technique when on solo missions but if we create a jutsu that meshes with our team then we can always use it when together. Meaning our opponents won't know our base abilities, but instead our team jutsu's which when in a one on one fight mean nothing anyway"

Amoroto looked glum between the two of us, before slamming his hand down on our Crystal rock eating table. "Shuppiden, I couldn't come up with anything and those are both great ideas. Taking on enemies one at a time is brilliant, and creating team jutsu means that our actual base abilities might be different from our team role." Buzzing like a cicada the song ninja musically can to his own inkling "Oh wait I've got an idea. There are probably going to be moments when we can't handle one opponent by ourselves, so we need to learn how to attack one opponent at the same time. Three VS one. That will probably be hard but it is better than trying to fight one guy none of us can survive fighting alone."

"Or a girl!"

"Ok then, we will practise all three ideas. This is our second day training. Let's make it count!"

"Right!"

"At least when tomorrow comes we will know what we are doing"

"All this thinking… lets cool off at the hot springs after training, before I blow a blood vessel"

"Pfft, don't you mean cool up at the hot springs…. Or is it hot off, hmm?"

"Oh no now I have to deal with hot springs logic agh!"

"No you don't, you have to deal with thirty wooden targets that can't fight back. Ready, Set, Begin!"

…

Amoroto and I undressed and got ready to wash off the grime of the day, the sun had already set and yet an orange glow could still be seen shining the light of the day silenced by the night, but tonight something was different about the hot bath… voices. We were not alone, there were other guests, other vacationers, going through our hot waters like a torrent of mayhem! They would destroy our tranquillity! The time for peace was over, now is the time for war!

My eyes flashed red when I saw who it was making all the noise and splashing… Naruto! Still worse was… my face turned white as my heart stopped beating… Sasuke. I slowly coiled my hands into fists. The last time we 'talked' he was a mess of emotions and so was I. Ultimately I felt betrayed by his public demeanour. I mean Sasuke isn't really a friendly person, he probably doesn't even have any friends, but in the forest of the Bukijutsu demonstration I felt like we shared a bond of a passing moment that now feels like a lie.

He searched me out in the middle of the woods, but not to make friends but to learn how I was able to defeat him in sword play. He sympathised with the disappearance of my guardians, but then when I offered to help him seek revenge for his own lose he rejected my proposal deeming me unfit to share his burden. I do not know what to feel for him, but I do know I don't like it.

I feel pity for him and a lingering pain, and yet at the same time he has hurt me with his rejection and spurned my sympathy. I feel anger towards his disjointed friendship, and yet still he has shown me compassion. A side I have never seen him show another.

"It is best just to ignore them" I looked to my side at the voice in my ear, like my subconscious had breached my mind and escaped into reality.

"Amoroto, do you know them?" I felt my internal conflict revealed, exposed and violated, but surely my heart isn't so plain to see?

"…the onsen attendants will kick them out"

While we washed off I thought again but this time about, Naruto. Agh Naruto, now there is someone easy to read. His emotions and thoughts so plain to see, because as an idiot he does not know how to deceive. Though I might not be able to disguise the finer details of life, Naruto has on occasion surprised me with an intelligence I never knew he had. Most importantly he is fun, though getting in trouble with reprimands both from the Hospital and Tsunada isn't exactly pleasant, with Naruto you never know where the adventure will take you. Still my Aunt warned me about making friends with buffoons as she put it, that they will lead you into trouble which is true, but at least I know Naruto is a friend. Probably one I won't be able to get rid of even if I tried, yeah that might be a problem.

I smiled to myself, shrugging my shoulders at Amoroto, standing at the entry to the pool. "Come on, let's join in on the fun. Let's show them that they aren't the only noise bunch, after all we did do a lot of screaming the night before… and the girls enjoyed it too"

Amoroto blushed but complied none the less "I'll get the blond, you go after the broody one"

"You sure you want the demon fox?"

"Wait what!?"

"Oh nothing"

…

I was already snuggly relaxing in the corner of the hot pool when I saw a pink haired Konoichi enter the steamy waters. Now I don't know many ninja but as a Konoichi I happen to know most of the other female ninja, since there are already so few of us.

Sakura was the classic girl trying to be a girl, the idea of a girl anyway. Following every stereotype imaginable because she thought it made her more girly and thus attractive. However to most of us it just made her annoying, because real girls don't need to pretend to be someone else in order to be themselves. The stereotypical girl is a lie, a means to oppress women in the field and in the home. I don't know why the ideal is still around because even Buddhism teaches that male and Female are equal. While men are naturally more physically powerful, women are better suited to endure both mental and physical work that the power of men can only manage for shorter periods. The same goes for chakra, men naturally have more chakra while women have more chakra control. We are better at sustaining our will on this world, while males can only create a big impact that soon fades.

By assigning gender roles you imply that one is weaker than the other, when in fact both can perform the task though for different durations and intensities. This makes me think of Tsunada as our role model. She showed that just because she is a great medical ninja with brilliant chakra control, the classic women ninja, doesn't mean she can't also have a large chakra capacity and a punch that can crack a mountain in two.

Now from my knowledge Sakura has zero ninjutsu, no accuracy with a kunai and hasn't ever defeated an opponent single handily. Useless, the ideal women as they would have us believe, and she is blindly playing right into their hands to make us all look bad.

I lifted my nose slightly out of the steam as her eyes locked with my glare…

"Hey I know you" She swatted her pink hair out of her face and looked up at the sky, as daisy headed as ever. "You are… you"

Apparently she's not a great spy either, with a poor recollection of the twenty names in her Konoichi class of five years, there is no hope for her remembering basic mission details.

"Hello Sakura, such a pleasure meeting you again" I wonder if she can even understand sarcasm, or is stupidity her one special skill.

…

That Argies character, I wonder what he is doing here. "*Sigh*"It doesn't matter. Naruto is such a pain, but… how did he… Kakashi needs to give me more training. I need to become stronger so I can face my brother. Nothing else matters, soon I will become strong enough to restore the Uchiha clan to is former glory. No one is going to stop me from that goal, not even Naruto's Rasengan, and if I have to I'll perfect Kakashi's Chidori myself. They will all see the true power of the Sharingan, and the Uchiha blood line.

"Cannon Ball!"

"What where?!"

*Splash*

…

After the splashing was at an end, and their horse play done, Naruto loudly fell into conversation with Amoroto, and Argies likewise tried to start up chatter with the Uchiha.

"Haha" Naruto rocked himself on the spot, a wide foolish grin on his face and his arms behind his head. "…so you are Argie's friend, I bet if I saw it coming I could have splashed the most water on you, but what is your name?" Before Amoroto could even begin to answer Naruto struck out his hand as if it were to be taken in a hand shake, but even before the song ninja could, Naruto pointed the same hand back at himself with a thumb at his chest. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage!"

Looking around himself Amoroto mustered up his courage to respond to such an outrages proclamation. "My name is, Am-moroto Shizukana … I'm going to be part of a strong team one day" He added his own dreams to his title, seeing Naurto's brash outburst as a strange tradition rather than the ludicrous reality. A custom that perhaps the song ninja had merely never been introduced to before.

Naruto brushed a hand through his blond hair, flattened by their water attack it now sprung up in all directions. "Am-moroto I've never heard the name, so How do you know Argies, I've heard of names that have fancy pauses so your name is cool in my books, hmm I wonder where I can get a name like that?"

Stunned momentarily speechless Amoroto held his mouth open still answering the first of Naruto's many questions. "My name is Amoroto, I'm sorry I stutt-er when I'm nervous" He held an arm across himself to comfort his shoulder on the other side, bracing against his shy nature while at the same time proud that he could admit that much. "Argies and I are on the same team, we are part of a new medical unit though we haven't had any experience training yet."

Grumbling Naruto pouted "I'm on Sasuke's team, we were in a big fight so Kakashi Sensei said we needed to find a hot bath to talk it over." His voice reduced to whispers and pauses as his mood changed from his upbeat personality "I don't know where my sensei is now, probably reading pervy sage's book. Sasuke was still in the hospital when we visited and he challenged me to a fight right in front of Sakura. Oh that reminds me, I have something I wanted to give Argies"

Glad that Naruto had added in opportunities for others to speak, Amoroto lightened up his own mood with interest. "You want to give my commander something?"

"Yes, when we were at the land of rice paddies they had this big race…" Taking a breath, Naruto began his talk jutsu anew while Amoroto dreaded that prospect in all its details. "These two villages were seeing who could run the fastest or something, and we were assigned to make sure the one village won or maybe I don't know, anyway there were these two ninja" Amoroto quietly sank deeper into the water, relaxing his body against the wall of the pool while he set into the fact that he wasn't going to be part of this conversation any time soon. "…they had this lightning sword and Sasuke used his lightning jutsu on it but it didn't work, so I used my Rasengan and the sword broke. You know I think Sasuke is mad about that, you know?"

Realising he could now talk, Amoroto lifted his face out of the water and smiled charity at Naruto "You are probably right, that is why he wanted to fight you to see who had the better jutsu you or him… but Naruto, what do you want to give Argies san?" He felt his own mouth grow tired as he resorted to speaking as rapidly as the hyperactive yellow haired ninja.

"Oh when I hit the sword a piece of glass came out of it, it almost hit me in the eye but I found it in my clothing later when I was on the boat coming back. It looks like glass but it isn't, it isn't clear it is like a stone but it's a little see-through like it's something else. I wanted to know if Argies might know what it is."

"Hmm" Amoroto hummed looking at the ninja with a crystal around his neck, and the ninja in front of him likewise with a crystal around his neck. "I would like to see this glass, and I think Argies and you might be interest when you find out what it is."

"Believe it!"

…

Sasuke wasn't giving me a very broad range of emotions or topics to add to our conversation, but he was obliging and he wasn't being mean or disrespectful.

"Ok this is going to invade on your privacy a bit but Sasuke, but you are probably the only person that can answer this question for me."

At this his attention was captured, though he was quietly brooding with angry glares focused on Naruto, now I had him at both ears. "What is it?"

"They call you the only Uchiha but…" I looked to my either side wondering if I could speak secretively in these dark waters. "I've seen other Sharingan eyes besides your own and the Copycat ninja you call sensei"

"You don't mean my brother, where have you seen him!?" If I had clothing to grab Sasuke would have pulled me in, in his rush to question me we were face to face nose to nose eye to eye and I could feel his breath on me.

"No not your brother, but your sister maybe" I took a step back and he relaxed his stance. "During the Chunin games I remember seeing a younger girl compete who looked a lot like an Uchiha, but more importantly I saw an illusion that suggests there is an Uchiha in the ANBU"

"What of it, that proves nothing anyway" he looked away to glare at Naruto again, but I could see the focus in his eyes had changed. He wasn't think about Naruto anymore, I'm certain of that.

I gulped as I let my words leave my throat. "Yesterday I met someone claiming to be an Uchiha, apparently a well-known Leaf ninja." I feel as if I'm walking on unsteady ground, tempered by how he might react.

"Mimiko…" Sasuke whispered her name, his black hair shading his face in a way that made me question if their relationship was friend or foe.

"You sound like you know her, I mean that name isn't just a name to you… but if you know her then why are you still on this quest for vengeance? You have family now, isn't that worth more than revenge?"

"It's not worth it" I let lose a breath of relief, but then he looked up and the malice in his eyes caught my breath. "They weren't worth killing, that was why my brother left them alive. I am the last Uchiha because I am the last male heir. If my brother wanted to wipe my entire clan out he would have returned to finish them off, but they are nothing compared to the bloodline of a male Sharingan"

"Really now… I'm not going to talk to you anymore, I'm going to go over there now. Bye, you psycho"

...

"I mean why did they have to fight each other, Naruto could have walked away why did he have to be so stupid accepting the challenge of poor Sasuke who had just got out of his hospital bed…." Sakura continued to babble away while Hakari tried to ease her growing headache. The constant chatter overpowering the soothing saturation of the hot bath.

The crystal Konoichi had had enough, instead of being the sounding board to Sakura's complaints she spoke out with diversity. "Recently I met one of my idols, Mimiko Uchiha." the name of Uchiha silenced Sakura's coming interjection. "Mimiko is such a great figure of power, a skilled Konoichi not because she kept her true identity as an Uchiha secret for so long, but because she created her own identity as a strong individual and powerful female role model. Without exposing her forbidden 'give away' Uchiha Sharingan eyes. She showed that even without relying on clan heritage she was able to become a powerful Konoichi that could best any man. She is a Konoichi, and she doesn't let that title harm her reputation as a shinobi. Mimiko is my idol because she turned the title of Konoichi into an honour, to bare with pride, that by being female we are no less than any other shinobi that wears the head band of the Leaf." Turning her face away from Sakura to hold her chest out with pride, she reflected back and a darker mood descended as her eyes locked on the pink haired ninja want to be.

"By playing victim you caused the rift in your team, instead of being a squad they only see each other with you caught in the middle. You are no match for their skills and because of that they fight each other because you don't count as competition." Stepping forward as Sakura stepped back to the shorter Konoichi, Hakari continued her assault. "As part of their team it is your job to act as mediator, they wouldn't be fighting all the time if you weren't so one sided and weak. You should feel ashamed to call yourself a ninja, to play such a trivial role in the whole ordeal between the fight of your two team mates… I just dread imagining what you do on a mission."

"But I'm just a girl…"

"I'm going to strangle you!"

…

"…If you were a real shinobi you would know that vengeance is perfectly acceptable but disloyalty is not, that is why my brother needs to be punished and why you will never be a real ninja." Sasuke cast his voice around the pool uttering his final words in deep foreboding. "You are a spy"

Thrashing in the water while Amoroto an Naruto held him back, Argies spat his words with a grimace. "Maybe I am a spy, maybe I'm writing up scripts on how to kill every one of you" he looked to his either side disgruntled with the Genin holding his arms. "but I know the value of friendship and I know the value of family, you are an moron if you can't see that you brother doesn't matter anymore. Your sisters, you have family and you have friends, why waste your life for a brother that doesn't even care. You are spitting in the face of your family!"

"Ha you would never last on a real mission, you can only exist as a spy because you've hid in the Leaf your whole life." Sasuke cocked his head flicking his hair up. "Isn't that what all Inter-village ninja do."

Amoroto levelled his gaze with Argies, assessing the turmoil bubbling under the Blood ninja's skin. Looking to Naruto the song ninja hummed conformation as they both held down Argies tighter.

"He isn't worth it" Naruto bite, holding back his own grimace. "Believe it, I want to hit him as much as you"

Winking this time Sasuke delighted in aggravating poor Argies further. "I wouldn't admit I am working on ways to kill every ninja in the Leaf. My brother sure didn't have any trouble keeping that secret from me. You make a terrible spy" he uttered his words with a smile.

Calming himself, straining a little less, Argies looked deeply into his reflection in the pool. "Well maybe it is a double bluff, maybe I'm pretending not to care so you think I have nothing to hide." …but the vision of himself would not remain calm in the rippling waters. "When really I'm just lowering your threat level so I can gain all the hidden secrets I need to kill you"

Sasukes dark indifferent eyes dully looked over the scene of anger in Argies, inspiring fire to glow in his own heart. "Your guardians are fools, or were they smart to leave you behind. Either way they gave away all the information the Leaf needed and yet still they haven't arrested you, they are probably waiting for you to do something real stupid probably like now." He activated his Sharingan as predictably Argies made his assault.

Amoroto's arms burned with pain and an instance later Naruto's arms burnt to, they let go as the Blood ninja dived forward in attack towards Sasuke, but then…

their motions stopped.

Her feminine voice echoed, disorientating their intent with shame and confusion "Hey Sas-gay!" Hakari stood there in a dripping towel "Your hair looks like a ducks butt!" a pink Konoichi standing a step just behind her.

"I think you hair looks fine Sasuke kun" Sasuke waved her hand, red in the face and for good reason

The crystal ninja slowly turned her head to face the Konoichi "Sure if you like ducks" she managed to restrain herself masking her sneer with a smile.

...

Setting up their training field with all they had learnt, and what they had in preparation to practice, Hakari opened to the start of their training with a call to arms.

"Ok this is our last day training, lets show those A class losers what us inter-village ninja are all about!"

Hakari learnt from her meeting with Patsumi and Mimiko that to master her crystal ability just yet wasn't as important as learning to adapt what she knew for her teams benefit. Using this final day she promised herself to develop a new jutsu with what she could do now not with what she knew was possible.

Argies conceded to the fact that he too wouldn't be able to develop a new ninjutsu in only three days. During the period before the Chunin games he had a full month, time he knew he didn't have now as the Leaf was still on high alert. Deciding that he would not be satisfied with merely honing their still as a team, he focused his time into learning to master the veil and gentle breeze technic he used two nights before. There just had to be something he could use it for.

Amoroto finally rejected the ploy he had been playing all through their vacation, in his brief time with the demon container he could see through the disguise of laughter Naruto hid behind. Faking emotions wouldn't change who Amoroto was and nor would it help his inspiritment ninjutsu. No seeing Naruto and remembering the message of Patsumi and Mimiko he realised that in helping others, though they may have wronged him in the past, he is truly in turn helping his friends. That with the love for his friends alone, he can overcome his heart's emotions and personality to focus his supportive jutsu.

As the last bit of light, that was the day, disappeared into night, Argies, Hakari and Amoroto looked across the field of devastation they caused, and they knew one thing for certain. They had a lot of cleaning up to do before they could leave the forest. No wooden post stood unscratched, with the earth pierced by kunai and crystal while broken branches and scattered leaves dotted the remainder, all had succumb to the unity and might they found in each other.

"You know…I think we are ready for our next mission"

"Might as well enjoy one more night of hot springs"

"Then to the m-mission desk, Tsunada is probably waiting"

"Oh this is going to be fun"

…And at that Argies flashed his dreaded half smile to the coming storm ahead

…


	32. Sasuke Retrieval, needs and wants

Finally with his arrival back at home Argies slugged his camping bag off his shoulder and looked around his house for any sign of intrusion. There was none. It was early morning and yet Argies contemplated jumping right into bed to sleep off the holiday he had spent with his squad. Training all day as it was with them, to return to a hot bath every night, the routine was a little tiring and now he merely wanted time to himself.

Though he was not one to sleep as much as he did on holiday, he still found time every night at the onsen to read whatever he had prepared in his back pocket. Whether it was to read of history and the battles that have come and gone, or if his passions pushed him to study ninjutsu and all its many arts and technics. Argies always found comfort in reading, he saw the knowledge it gained him as an advantage against the unseen enemy and the problems he had yet to face. Reading in many ways was also a distraction, taking him away from the reality of his difficulties while at the same time earning him the wisdom to overcome them when they needed to be confronted.

Taking out what he had read during his stay at the hot spring, he filled his empty back pocket with new notes and facts he had copied down from the Leaf's libraries. The Leaf knew that knowledge was dangerous and as such most books about ninja and ninja arts were forbidden or highly restricted. Which was why when Argies entered the sealed libraries he always knew to carry a few pages to copy down what he couldn't check out. At this point in time he was thinking of develop a write fast jutsu just for this express need, but he had yet to form the idea into practice.

Sitting down in admiration of all his notes spread out on his Aunts tea drinking table, Argies scribbled down a further few notes. "My hand writing is disgusting" He remarked to himself with a smile because though others found his hand writing unbearable, he didn't mind. He knew for certain that he was not going to be publishing his notes any times soon, especially not the Ages scroll notes he often quickly burned.

Being at home once again Argies was happy. He was glad that his team got to train together before any one was injured on a mission due to all the faults and weaknesses they could discover safely during practice. He welcomed the thought of future missions with his team as he learnt that little more about them over these last three days. His mind and his heart were at rest from all their pains and sorrows because now he knew he could rely on both Hakari and Amoroto. Most of all he was happy about one true fact, he and his team now had a sensei and that sensei gave them access to medical books and knowledge. Like his Sensei's herbal healing guild, a book he most enjoyed reading and studying in the nights that remained after their hot baths.

Suddenly like an alarm call he heard the rapid crack of knuckles against his front door. Reluctantly he got up onto his feet from his position behind the low raised table, and answered the door to what must be urgent news judging from the bombardment of fist on wood.

"Argies are you home!?"

"Shikamaru, what is it?!" The sound of worry in the shadow ninja's voice, raised the concern in Argies own.

Opening the door Argies could see the state of Shikamaru, the lazy ninja, who now had his eyes wide open as he explained. "Sasuke has defected from the Leaf, and I've been assigned to form a team out of every available Genin in order to bring him back… Listen I know it is a drag but I need your help."

"What? W-when did this happen… why aren't they sending his sensei after him?" Argies too widened his eyes, looking around as if searching for sense in the world as he turned his head in hunt for this Genin team Shikamaru was supposedly assembling.

Equally frazzled Shikamaru ran his hands through his hair, "Look I know this is tiresome but I have limited time to explain. Sasuke left the village last night after attacking Sakura. Tsunada says that all available Jounin have been assigned high ranking duties so it is left to us to do something about it. Now listen, I haven't told anyone else yet but I'm going to form a team and go after Sasuke. The thing is… I don't believe we are going to survive this mission." Pausing and letting that thought sink in he continued. "Sasuke is being escorted by ninja of the Sound Village, meaning Orochimaru. Tsunada's old team mate is stronger than all of us combined so I'm guessing that these Sound ninja are of Jounin level or higher. You saw the sound ninja during the Chunin games, you know what kind of freaks they are, besides those were just Genin. The ninja we are expected to face are apparently much stronger, which is why I need your help"

"This is a lot to take in, ok I'm ready. What do you need me to do?"

…

As I made my way to Tsunada, strapped with all my ninja gear and ready, my mind was abuzz with thought. I still had to contact my team and formulate a plan. There are so many other ninja better suited than I who could help, but I suppose Shikamaru is desperate and the Leaf is still over working itself to appear strong after Orochimaru's last visit.

While I jumped over roof tops, listening to the Village below me like a melody of sounds as the wind whistled in my ear as I passed on by, I was thunderstruck by vision. Like the hypnotic spin of a two sided coin everything I saw was overlapped with another reality, the future. It was my Kichi forth sight. I stopped and steadied myself on top the tiles of a steep roof side. Shaking my head of the visions of blood I could see. Blinking out the torn bodies of friends. Stifling the with a hand the remnants of faces I could barely recognise. I struggled to press on with the surmounting rush of evidence confirming Shikamaru's dread… they are all going to die.

…

After hearing the news of Shikamaru's mission to bring Sasuke back, Argies went straight to the Hokage. There were many people, many obstacles in his way, but he pushed them aside giving no explanation other than. "I need to see the Hokage, this is urgent!" It was rare for anyone to report to the Hokage directly, unless requested to after a mission or under the authority of the Leaf, but with no Jounin in the Village to repel him there were few Chunin willing to side against their fellow comrade in his self-determined mission.

Standing outside the final door to the Hokage's office, making his way into the foyer with some resistance but little to slow his progress, Argies was now confronted with the two Chunin on guard outside her doors.

Looking down on the boy one of the two ninja on duty stepped forward. "What are you doing here, you have not been summoned and there have been no hawk calls for the last four days?"

"I was not summoned" Argies chocked off his words but bit down on his indecision to speak up. "I need to request an urgent mission, there is no time to file an appeal" He did his best to remain formal. Knowing full well that the proper protocol was for him to pay for a mission so that other ninja might take up the task, after proper reviews and payments were made.

"Who do you think you are?" The other ninja on guard spoke out. "The Hokage is very busy, if we had to interrupt her for ever request our kage would never have time to manage our Village."

"This is important, lives are at stake." Flaring up his chakra in threats, Argies let his voice boom his determination "I have no time for these interruptions, now stand aside!"

"Watch your tongue!" A Konoichi called from behind him. "You might be a Chunin but that gives you no right to make threats or demand special treatment, now get out of here before we kick you out!"

"Hokage!" Argies shouted but worried that perhaps her silencing seals were in place and as such she couldn't hear him. "Stand aside!" He decided instead to reason with his fellow Chunin. "I understand that there are protocols and formalities I have not met, but what do you not understand when I say this is urgent. Are your rules more important than safety of the Village, is procedure far more valuable to you than the lives of our shinobi and people. Stand aside or I will demonstrate how high I place our Nation of Fire, above any punishment you could force on me!"

They still refused to budge, instead they taunted him goading him to press on with his demonstration. Grimacing in what he was forced to do Argies Pulled out a stack of paper bombs. Triggering the explosives, enough to blast the sizable room to pieces, he himself vanished in a puff of chakra smoke before anyone could react.

"Assassin!" One Shinobi shouted before taking notice of the substitution jutsu, which replaced Argies with a Log plastered with sealing bombs.

"Take Cover!" Another Ninja yelled, Bravely taking the log in hand in hope to cast it out a window.

As everyone ducked and dived out of the way, existing the room and rushing for refuge, Argies quick as a flash ran to the Hokage's door under the disguise of a henged shinobi on duty! However, the door opened before his hand could reach it!

"What is all this yelling about!" Shizune caught sight of all the chaos about, then she took note of the henge in front of her and uncovered her poison dart gun hidden in the arm of her kimono. "Reveal yourself"

Exposed Argies conceded "Now can I see the Hokage?" puffing away his chakra disguise he let his half smile expose his shame to all that had become of his drastic actions. The log and the paper bombs too removing their disguise. "It is about Sasuke Uchiha and the retrieval mission"

"Is that Argies?" Tsunada said from behind her desk, her voice reaching through the partly opened door. "Let him in immediately!"

"Sounds like I'm in trouble" Argie's half smile wavered but bashfully he let the broad lie in his mask remain grinning.

…

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!" Tsunada foreshadowed Argies punishment with a deep disconcerting voice emanating from where she stood behind her desk.

Bowing low Argies pleaded. "Please let me explain, I am merely a Chunin and do not know the proper procedure my Lady 5th"

"The proper procedure for what?!" Tsunada slammed a hand against her desk, scattering pages caught in flight at the sudden rush of impact. "You will never test my Chunin like that again you hear me!" She pointed a stern finger at him in warning before concern entered her eyes to melt away her hostility "What if they had acted on your threats. Do you think I would enjoy losing my Chunin over a mistake?"

"My lady fift…Mistake?" Argies straightened himself confused. "You do not doubt my actions as innocent…? Sorry I…"

"Innocent hardly, but yes certainly a mistake. Now what are you here for Ages?"

Remembering why he was there Argies settled a hand to his bandaged shoulder, seeking strength from his past, before returning his mind to the task at hand. "Orochimaru is a medical ninja of sorts, surely not as proficient as you but I have seen the quality of work that he produced for the Chunin games. His human experiments. I fear as Shikamaru goes on this mission that these ninja escorting Sasuke are far more powerful than the Sound ninja we faced During the invasion."

"*Sigh* is that what Shikamaru told you?" Tsunada took her seat, resigning to the fact that Argies explanation would take a while. "…because of the curse mark placed on Sasuke, Orochimaru is our best guess but what would you have us do about it Argies. As a Chunin I gave Shikamaru the right to assign any off duty Genin in the Leaf to his mission, so why are you here when you could have simply joined him in his duty"

"I am a Chunin" Argies held his words in pride not letting the bite of how everyone seemed to forgot his role, mug him of that title. "I request that you allow me to assign an inter-village team to follow after Shikamaru and his clan born unit. As inter-village ninja are not allowed to leave the Leaf, I knew I had to make a special request on their behalf. Furthermore my Lady 5th. I believe if we are to follow after, it is merely to pick up corpses which is why I further request that you mobilise a medical division to follow after my team of ninja. Once again this is against proper procedure since medical units are the most vulnerable to attack it would be a violation of routine for so many restricted ninja to Leave the Leaf."

"I sense that there is more." The Hokage raised her hands in a pray formation, looking down at her desk in contemplation. "These are indeed rules and regulations that would not sit well with the Chunin in charge of regulating the passage of ninja in and out of our Village, but I do hope you have more."

Unsure if her words meant she was pleased or that she disapproved, Argies went on regardless. "Finally my lady 5th, I must formally request that you allow Naoki of the Sand Village to send word of Sasuke's defection so that the Land of Winds might assist us. During my mission with Gaidra of the 25th elite regiment, when delivering the convoy of peace, the Sand Village expressed concerns about our Rogue ninja problem. By allowing them to aid us, whether our alliance is genuine or not, it will give them the chance to express more than just concerns. Despite how far their Nation is from the Sound, this will further increase the likelihood that our ninja will survive as well as strengthening alliances between the Lands of Fire and Wind" Argies said this knowing his own loyalty was in question when measured in turn with his voyage to the Sand after an invasion of the Leaf.

"You would make an interesting Hokage, Argies Ages." Tsunada took a sip of wine as she meditated on Argies tactics.

"Thank you my Lady 5th but I cannot take full responsibility, Shikamaru and I deliberated and collaborated our ideas to form this plan of action. It is however up to you to make the final decision. With the Leaf as understaffed as it is I can understand why you would send out such a large force to retrieve one ninja. That is why we equally measured the worth of every ninja sent out, so that we might insure everyone comes back alive to re-join this Village. As well that our future goals can coincide with our Allies so that together we might grow stronger to face common enemies, and not work against each other to the Sounds benefit as was the case during the Invasion of the Leaf. A hindrance to both Wind and Fire, since we Both lost a Kage. I am sure the Land of Wind, just like Fire, would gladly take up the opportunity to payback the dues Orochimaru has owed"

"While I really wish you wouldn't be as formal as you are, I cannot say I do not appreciate your presentation." Tsunada smiled bitterly to the sound of Orochimaru getting his just punishment, but then her lips twisted into inner turmoil as her own formalities repressed her true feelings.

"You have measured the threat of the Sound ninja even though you have yet to encounter them, you have tallied casualties before any reports have been filed, and you test alliances merely by holding them to their word. Far be it for me to say you are wrong or right, but I see no harm in testing your theories…" trailing off the medical marvel, Tsunada, turned to her assistant.

"Shizune send word to the front gate, tell them to let inter-village ninja and medical units pass for the next half hour. Then send word to Naoki Yamane and his sensei, have these ambassadors explain to their Nation that our truce has granted us the opportunity to attack Orochimaru indirectly." Turning once against to the Chunin in front of her, Tsunada began writing down instructions before sealing them with wax.

"Argies I'm placing you in charge of the inter-village ninja." She said in the process of writing. "Though I do have one limitation to set over this plan of yours. You are not allowed to engage the enemy directly. Inter-village ninja aren't allowed to leave the village for a reason and that is because they are not ready to face the Shinobi world outside these walls. You are only allowed to act in support of Shikamaru's team and medic teams, do not face the enemy unless accompanied by a true shinobi. Now meet with your sensei to explain what you require of him and his medical unit. These are further instructions to support your mission and its parameters." She handed him a scroll, to which Argies extended a hand in hesitation.

"I… I suppose I will have to accept these conditions but I also need further assistance your Lady 5th. Despite my plan of action I do not know where or how I might assemble this team of inter-village ninja. I feel as a Chunin I should know, but I cannot even begin to understand how such ninja are summoned."

"I see… I will have the Chunin at the front desk search out the ninja you request who will meet you at the village gates. Now hurry!"

"Thank you my Lady" Bowing Argies disappeared in a flash of speed.

Supposedly alone, Tsunada pondered aloud. "Too many of my ninja show potential that we as the Nation of Fire have yet to realise, nevertheless, I fear the influence of Orochimaru in each and every one of them. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Argies they all desire vengeance, recognition, approval, or power and like Sasuke I fear that hunger might consume them as it did Orochimaru"

In a puff of Chakra smoke the elders of Council, along with Danzo, reappeared in the Hokage's office.

"A little re-education is all that is needed, isn't that why we have ninja like Ibiki Morino. To keep your ninja in line."

"Don't pretend Danzo that you aren't responsible for each and every one of their feelings of contempt for the Leaf. I intend to make a full investigation of your involvement in all your actions during my office and before."

"Every Hokage since the second, has accused me, don't believe you are any different Tsunada. The remaining fact is that I am not Hokage, and cannot be held responsible for your Fallacies."

"If every Hokage has accused you, then it is certain there is guilt to be found, and for that I am glad I can hold myself accountable for overlooking your actions."

The two elders of council looked between Tsunada and Danzo as they locked eyes, with dismissive hums and airy snorts the old man and women made their own judgments on who was right or wrong. They all knew that each had a hand in the conduct of the Village and all its surreptitious affairs.

…

Tensue was in a rush, with the letter from Tsunada handed to him he hardly noticed his students about him whispering as Argies made his leave.

"…. before I go, there is something I've always wanted to ask." Before he could be prompted, Argies continued. "The soldier pill, I've been told taking more than two is not advised but why, what would it do to the body" He rubbed his neck, sensing that death was a probable side effect of an over dose.

An awful smirk crossed Tensue's face, "No one has ever asked me that question. It makes me wonder so many things about you Argies, your potential." Madness flashed across his glasses before he righted himself. "You are on a Mission Argies, and the question you carry holds a heavy tome as an answer" He paused and before his student could turn to leave he gave his explanation. "Strychnine milk infusion"

…

Making my way to the front gates of the Leaf, the other teams are probably there by now, I contemplated all I learnt about herbs and myself over the last few days and the months prior. Even during the Chunin games, the forest of death, I knew a enough plants to make my own poison. That was how I developed my puking trap, and how I met Arisu's team and pet wolf dog.

Learning under the tutorship of Tensue, after we traded Hinata's examination for mine, I learnt that plants could be used to heal as well as harm. Hinata found out that the hard way when we went searching for Naked Ladies.

Through my connection with Tensue, and when I was finally taken in as his subject, I also learnt about myself and my blood ability. I learnt that my blood is a life force of its own, because not only was it able to absorb more chakra, it could use that chakra on the cellular level to defend itself. It is that possessive quality of my blood that nearly resulted in my death so many times. Though Thanks to friends and to strangers like Fuma's and his team of silver, white, and grey, I avoided being snuffed out or beheaded. Yuu and his bukijutsu fanatic yokai hunting warriors, who thought I was possessed, didn't help me much in that regard but at least I learnt more about each of the Genin nine through all my near misses.

Most of all there was Naoki, a ninja not from our Village. Though he plays such a small part in all I have learnt, he plays the most vital role now. If he is unable to convince the Land of Winds to send their Sand ninja in our aid, I worry that we will all not survive this mission. It seems such a trivial fact, this mission such a worthless undertaking, but strangely I feel that if I must risk anything it should be for the value we place in our people and our loved ones and our Village. That is a meaning, the composure of feeling, for which I am willing to die.

I landed with a thud, chakra bursting as far as I could to the Village gates. Then I saw them, my team, the people I am to command into a potential end, whether to their end or the end of our enemies… I am unsure. They were there lined up on the dirt road just outside the Village, between the boarder of relative safety and undeniable dangerous.

"Morning everybody" I tilted my head, feeling panic raising as I introduced myself casually. I will not begin this journey by shutting out niceties, no one has asked to be here and in accordance with their will to help I will not command obedience. "You are all here to accept a mission by the Hokage, directed through me. This mission is to retrieve one of our ninja, who has defected in order to join the enemy. There is already a team in place to bring back this ninja. We will act as a supporting team to them, by acting indirectly without confronting the enemy head on. These are the orders directed to you from the Hokage so they must be abided… to a degree." I paused there feeling my throat swell up, but by keeping formalities I learnt to remain strong as I looked over my friends, my team and my rivals.

Arisu was the first to speak, my rival, her wolf dog barking objection. "My cousin Kiba is on that team, but what I do not understand is why are we going after a ninja that doesn't want to be part of the Leaf anyway? Did Tsunada give us permission to kill him if he refuses to come back?"

I paced the line of ninja in front of me, contemplating her question. "I have not been given such permission directly, but I can only assume Sasuke knows enough about the Leaf in order to harm it if he joins an opposing force." Arisu was alone, except for her wolf hound, the rest of her team must be away on missions or recovering from injury. That is two extra ninja short of what I was hoping for our assignment.

"I take it that means we get to kill Sas-gay" Hakari reiterated the insult she used the night before, clearly his disrespect for me still lingered to burn my team with distaste.

I nodded my head in conformation "In the field it is up to each ninja individually to make the best choice you can for the Leaf. This mission is no different. Sasuke may have once been a Leaf ninja, but if he refuses to call himself a ninja of the Land of Fire then he is no ally of ours."

Fuma unloosened his silver lips, the voice of his team he spoke their words unified with his own as they whispered at his either ear. "You say we should act indirectly, as we journey outside the hallowed safety of the Leaf. An inter-village ninja beyond the bounds of our walls, can we then call ourselves ninja and attack the enemy head on?" He had his Guan Dao with him, the red iron of the weapon reflecting its blade end and long staff. It shined imposing might in the sunrise of the day. I have a difficult task ahead for his team.

"All ninja must follow the same rules when encountering the enemy" I fell back on my knowledge and quoted directly from memory. "'If not in the interest of the Leaf, do not act. If you cannot succeed, do not attack. If you are not in danger, do not fight.' If you can abide by these ninja laws, the teachings of the academy, then you do not need listen to any other rule. Inter-village ninja or not, outside these walls we face the same dangers and must make the same choices. While I cannot encourage you to face the enemy head on, if you must, if it will help the village, this missions success, and you believe you will survive the effort. Then there is no authority I or anyone else could place over you, that can rob you of the life choice you alone make." I did my best to keep my voice steady as I spoke of death, as I uplifted their moral by making the choice theirs, as I presented their lives as a token to be spent or kept.

"Can we refuse this mission…" Arisu words drifted through the silent air, and for a moment I could not say a word.

"As all missions you are free to reject the assignment handed to you" I looked down not willing to face her for a moment "but in this mission." I caught her gaze and she held it fiercely focused with my own. "I rely on each and every one of you for not just our success, but the survival and mission success of the team ahead of us. A team your cousin is on, and many other clan born. A team that is not only formed of our comrades, but our friends, our fellow class mates, and as clan born the prosperity of the future Leaf…."

"Ok ok I get it.. G" Arisu cut me short, her dog growling annoyance. "Now what do you want us each to do?"

"Right." I heaved a breath before lifting command to my lips. "Fuma, Taka, Genjuu, you are silver white and grey. Your team is well suited for capture, which means you will only be needed at the end of this mission once the enemy is dead and we can confront Sasuke alone. This is why I have a very different mission for you to begin with. We have sent word to the Land of Winds to meet us at the Border between fire and the land of Rice paddies. You are to meet them at this half-way point, so that you can help escort them and find Sasuke." I cleared my throat as I felt it tighten, cracking my wrist I continued uneasily.

"Arisu you will accompany Fuma and his team. With this combination and Taka's ability to fly you should have no problem finding the Sand siblings and later tracking Sasuke. However there is one other reason why I have assigned you this task…" I did not know whether to whisper my commands or to shout them out into the open that was the Village gates, but determined I pressed on. "The Land of Winds recently attacked the Leaf and for that reason you might not be able to trust their loyalty. Be wary, on a mission like this it is easy for them to kill one of our own and blame the death on an enemy ninja, don't accompany them alone and always face them together. Retreat if threatened and do not try and Face Gaara of the Sand. Genjuu with your sealing traps, I hope you can insure you teams safety" Genjuu tilted his head to me, I hope his ability to render ninja unconscious will be enough to stop Gaara if need be. "If the Sand does not meet you or you cannot find them, then abandon that mission and find Sasuke. Fuma and Arisu, I'm placing you in charge of this team. Together your instincts could mean mission success or the death of your comrades"

"What about us?" Amoroto voiced feeling left out.

"We will directly follow after Shikamaru's team, and pick up any pieces he leaves behind. Ok you all have your orders and I trust you all to look after each other and make the best decisions for this missions success. Just promise me one thing" They all paused and collectively we took a breath. "Promise me you will all try your best to survive this mission"

"Right!" they confirmed and like that we were off

…

With my team formed and with each an assignment, we made our way out of the village casting our footsteps in leaps and bounds from tree to tree. Hakari tracked Shikamaru and his team while I related to Amoroto of what had transpired. Finally with their questions at an end I handed them each a soldier pill and explained in my own words what I could say to distract them from the mission ahead.

"Tensue has given us soldier pills for this mission, they are made from Strychnine which is a poison but that only makes plants all the more amazing" Being a medical ninja has opened my life up to such a unique insight and perspective over everything, and in saying this I know I need a distraction to.

Strychnine is a poison, a powerful poison and a well-known one. In the village it is used as a means to exterminate pests, especially rats which are notorious for their quick resistance to any poison used against them. As ninja, strychnine is a poison which perks the ears and narrows the eyes; it's an excruciating death without a cure. Yet from Sensei's book I have learnt that strychnine kills through exhaustion, making your muscles spasm and tighten uncontrollably until you die; breaking bones in the process.

"'Strychnine; a powerful drug that cause hyper sensitivity of the nerves.'" I quoted "the smallest flicker of thought causes a reaction and the lightest touch pain. A super stimulant, too powerful to be used even when diluted. This is why as a poison it kills through exhaustion; the body is unable to rest causing death through fatigue. However as a milk infusion, the effects are soft; an effective improvement to strength, dexterity and chakra control through the workings of the nerves system and provocation of the muscles and mind."

Seeing that Hakari was too busy to respond, Amoroto placed his attention on me, even as his eyes searched around for possible threats. "What has this to do with us… or the mission? Didn't Tsunada tell you not to attack. How much of it is safe to take?" He rambled a little unclear as to his intended conversational directionality.

We are about to enter boiling water and I don't want them to feel the temperature raise all at once, so a little distraction is what I think we need. "Take two and you're ok, take any more and you can't sleep for weeks or… you die. You know, Sensei wasn't really clear." Amoroto scratched his arm nervously as I gave my half smile, joking about death.

Jumping down to inspect broken branches and subtle directions to the ninja head, our tracker added her own concern as our pace slowed. "Ok what are we talking about here. The soldier pill isn't anything we have needed before, why should we need to rely on them now." Hakari thrust herself ahead with stronger jumps, so eager was she to meet the enemy. The first enemy we would face as a team since the HFO, and yet that was mission we nearly all died on.

"I believe it's because these are, Orochimaru's men" The words escaped my lips and I could feel my skin shiver with ominous doubt about our missions success. "This is going to be another HFO mission, isn't it?"

…

Jumping through the last remaining tree tops, we landed, Katsumi my wolf hound panted and sniffed the ground and again we were off on a trail to the Sand Village. Argies had underestimated how fast we could travel, and his team of silver grey and white were fit enough to keep up. That flying Konoichi and the boy with a Fukumen concealing his breath, had no trouble keeping track of me, it was only that silver guy we ever had to slow down for, but we will make it to the Land of Winds before the Sand ninja can cross the border into Fire. It is better we wait for them, then for them to get lost trying to make it to Sound on their own. Still as I travelled at a break neck speed, the wind lashing at my hair and face, I couldn't help but let other thoughts latch onto my mind.

Argies Ages, I've been training so hard since that day you beat me during the preliminary rounds of the Chunin games. I do not know why I hate you so much, maybe it is because secretly I hate myself for not being able to beat you. That I reflect myself hatred back onto you so that I might not feel as poorly as I do. Yet we have so much in common.

We are both inter-village ninja and we both did not have a ninjutsu to use against each other in the preliminary round. The only real difference between us is that I have my wolf hound, and I am clan born. That small difference, that insignificant variation, makes me burn with rage against you and all you succeed in.

I should be Chunin. I should be the one leading this mission. I should be the one to call the shots because you aren't clan born, you are not part of the main branch families that govern the Leaf so why do they let you govern this mission!

"Wolf hound and master!" That silver ninja called out in a deep voice. "Slow down, can you not see the storm ahead." I looked ahead of us as he caught his breath by panting at the ground with his hands on his knees.

We were right on the border, between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Winds. It was common sense not to enter the Land of Rains, a place of eternal conflict and war. The ground ahead of us was still hard but partly covered in sand. The Sand Village was situated in a desert so I expected no less, but what I did not expect was to see the battle ahead of us.

There in the distance I could see Gaara using his Sand ninjutsu, his Sister casting Wind like a blade and his brother manipulating wood so that it stood like a man. They were fighting a squad… and losing

The Flying Konoichi landed just ahead of us, with her wings spread wide she informed us over her shoulder. "Those are Sand ANBU, they are fighting with their own ninja?!"

The grey ninja pulled down his cloths mask to reveal a wicked smile. "Should we help?" smoke escaped his breath as he spoke

Deciding that it was my turn to speak I assessed "Technically that means there are more Sand ninja than we are Leaf, even if they are fighting with each other now they could turn on us. Which would outnumber our unit easily. However…"

"If we do not intercede the Sand Siblings will die." unsealing his weapon the long armed silver ninja stood. "If we debate we can analyse, so while we have this time to speak, to act or not act, we should mark out the weaknesses in all our enemies before we chose to attack or fall back."

…

With they're pace slow as they looked out for traps and any sign of the enemy, they knew they were getting closer. Only their nervous chatter kept them preoccupied on other thoughts, away from the itching feeling that they are about to die.

"Sound is supposedly situated in the Land of Rice paddies" Argies offered up as the new conversation, looking around himself at the Kunai flung by a recent battle.

"The Land of Rice paddies...?" Hakari bit her lip, no longer so eager to meet the enemy.

Amoroto held confidence in his team and as such he feared very little about the road ahead, he the only ninja to Leave the Village regularly in the past "Naruto said he and his team came back from the Land or Rice paddies, I wonder if he was mistaken… though maybe that is why Orochimaru is interested in Sasuke now."

"Oh he's defiantly mistaken" Argies brushed his fingers over a recent wound to a tree, probing where the enemy might have gone as their team tracker did the same. "The idiot can't tell the difference between rice fields and Tea leaves. Literally!" Sensing the courage in Amoroto and the fear in himself, Argies steadied. "Ok let's pick up the pace again. It can't be far now" The wind suddenly changed direction, and it was then the scent of dry blood hit them all like a wall of stale air. "Shippuden, let's hope it is the enemies blood." They ventured ahead the pathway to death so evident, though now their footsteps were more unsure than ever before.

Red stained the green leaves, the grass, and the forest ahead of them, all was dripping, all was marked red with blood.

Whispering now Hakari shaped a piece of crystal into a throwing lance "I'm surprised none of us could smell the decay sooner, come on I'll go in front. If they attack I can take a hit... The bodies can't be too far now."

They crept steadily over quite a few clearings before they happened on the scene, their bodies spread out in battle but now not a limb stirred and not a whisper of breath could be heard.

"These are Chunin" Amoroto assessed, standing in the middle of the clearing, casting his eyes out on the number. "There has got to be at least ten ninja here, all ranking higher and older…" he could not let himself finish his sentence, gagging on the smell of blood accompanied by the bodies. He held his hand over his nose and mouth before turning back to the edge of the clearing, and then he saw and equally shocking sight.

Smiling malevolently, there stood Argies. His hands caressing the air and wafting the aroma of death into his nostrils, he took an overzealous breath of ecstasy. "I can use this" his voice echoed in the volume he supplied his words. "We can take their bloods, and take their energies, their souls will be ours and their emotions will feed our power!"

Turning red with rage Hakari stood in front of Argies, coming between him and his gory goal "What are you saying!" Argies continued to smile broadly, his eyes caught in a trance, his vision wading in blood. "You aren't thinking of using their blood… wait, you are. Like our first mission at the gates of the Leaf, you want to form those sick blood mist arms" With a snarl the Crystal ninja stood aside, disgust biting at her but common sense telling her they needed to use all the resources they could get.

It was then…

Coughing and spat blood broke the silence and Amoroto called out. "One of them is still alive"

Broken from the spell Argies shook himself. "Wait what just happened?" He rushed over to where his team hovered, the body of a man felled under a large hammer. "Ikiyothro!"

Indeed it was Ikiyothro, the Chunin Argies had on his team when in contest against Shikamaru that day during the Bo taoshi demonstration. The man started to stir again and so they hunched down and listened closely, it was only Amoroto who stood guard so that he might keep a distance between himself and the man grasping for breath.

"Shuriken" The man swore before coughing up blood again. Raising a hand to his head he touched along the length of the wound running across his face. "That's going to leave a scar" he laughed in sarcastic pain.

"How did you…" 'survive', Hakari wanted to say but cut herself off for sounding so pretentious.

"Huh… this will make an interesting story when you get back" Argies said calmly, assessing that the man indeed would survive. "Your bone hammer might look ludicrous in many ways but it also saved your life, I'm guessing if you weren't pinned under it most of the damage would have been inflicted on you."

"That's if I can get back… I'm bleeding pretty badly over here and I don't think I can get up"

In a meek whisper Amoroto offered, "We could take you back" but he was unsure of himself and Ikiyothro knew why.

"You are obviously on a mission" he said weakly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be out here. Just do me a favour, when you come back at least leave a head stone for me and my team."

"We are on a mission." Argies confirmed coldly, indifferent and steadfast to the reality. "The ninja who attacked you, were they from the Sound Village?"

"Yes. We were on patrol, on this outer rim." The man gulped and in laboured breath he continued. "We were suddenly attacked, it couldn't have been more than ten seconds before I found myself like this and you guys arrived"

Looking over the bodies Hakari voiced in sympathy. "Some of them are still bleeding. Like this man they are still alive." There was nothing they could really do about it, it was up to the follow on medical team to see to the injured before they bleed to death.

"Do you know where they went…" Argies pressed on

"It was north east I think"

"Good that means they haven't taken Sasuke to one of Orochimaru's hidden hideouts." Standing up Argies let the thought pass into his mind, the thought of just leaving these ninja to their fate "For the better of the Village" he said but duty knocked hard on his iron resolve, and like a bleeding heart a tear creased down his face. "In the Chunin games I wounded a ninja, perhaps fatally so, then I simply left them and their team alone to carry that hurt and that pain. The loss of a friend. This was my introduction to the role of Chunin, killing and indifference." Taking on a darker note Argies words spun as blood manifested and stuck to his body like gum. "Show me your blood, your crimson gold, let me see what your hearts can hold. My ninja of leaf, our Nation of Fire, we fall like feathers spilt by desire. Now I see your bodies all around me, as I have seen it before and once more I stand with you now as I was then, to share in all the despair, the pain and rage, so together we might rave when caught within destiny's cage." The ground under their feet began to heat, as if caught within a storm the blood began to beat, and lifted with fiery steam, they began to thrash and scream. "Now I ask you all, let your bloods speak freely, what in this world is worth fighting if I can abandon a friend so that I can save so many more?"

Their bodies stood up, not alive but dead, they opened their mouths to everyone's dread. "Execute them, Execute them, we must execute them." They said as one, their words reverberating in Argies mind.

"There is only so much of your power I can wield" The blood ninja whispered, casting his eyes around this dark place with him at its centre. "I can save your friends, the few that remain, or I can seek vengeance with the strength of your disdain." Undecided they let him speak, and so he weighed their options aloud so that they might make a sound decision. "Know this, the ninja who killed you were more powerful than you all combined, so why now would you think me any different with your power in me confined."

"Execute them, Execute them, You must execute them" They repeated and yet this time their eyes looked down on the ninja scattered to the ground, their life slowly fading away. "Execute them, Execute them, You must Execute them"

In the echoes of his mind Argies noticed that singular difference. "You"

Black faded back into the green of the forest as light broke free from the sky and cut through the spell of his mind. The grass painted red with blood no longer as now tendrils of blood wisps held to Argies. No longer thrashing in rage or burning with anger, they held onto Argies so that he might save their friends, and so he did. Pressing his hands to each of the fallen a little of the tendril wisps faded as wounds were healed and their companions brought to peace.

"What happened?" Hakari's voice shone out, as Argies mind was still caught between worlds

"That is all I can do for now" He said kneeling by the last of the fallen to be saved. "We should continue on with our mission, it is up to the medical teams to take them back to safety"

Hakari pressed a hand gently to Argies shoulder "You didn't use their blood like I thought you would" her soft reassurance making him feel weak for the trial he faced between worlds, and the emotions running through him from the voices' souls. "Though now… will you still be able to face the enemy ahead without that power?"

"I can try, we can all try." He looked across at Amoroto, and then facing Hakari once again he let his hands shake and his body straighten to their realities. "These Chunin may have died and so to might we, but for a friend, for a comrade, for this Nation of ours Hidden in the Leaves I can try. We can all try."

Ikiyothro raised his voice once again, now with his wounds sealed. "Don't give them time to use their *gasp* stronger Jutsus." He blacked out and just in time for Tensue's first medic team to arrive.

"You guys go ahead, we've got the wounded from here."

"How many more squads are still on their way?"

"One squad per a clan born ninja, I'm afraid that was all we could spare"

"Let's hope no one else gets seriously injured"

"Or dies…"

…


	33. Sasuke Retrieval, Life of a Genin

In their pursuit of Shikamaru and his team, the party of Argies Ages, Hakari Kessho and Amoroto Shizukana, suddenly stopped in their tracks. The level of chakra in the air was thrilling. There was no need for hand signals, no whisper, and no not any other instruction had to pass between the three in order for them all to stop. They knew whatever was ahead of them was the enemy and that enemy wasn't trying to hide their massive power, for surely who could oppose such a force.

"Chouji!" Argies blurted on seeing the single Genin face a giant monster of an opponent. It indeed was a Sound ninja, nonetheless not even Shikamaru could have predicted that they could be this strong. The magnitude of the sound ninja's chakra caused the hairs on Argies arms to stand on end, sweat dabbed his forehead with doubt as he looked to his team who looked back with a question in their eyes, 'What do we do?'

Evaluating Chouji's opponent, the sound ninja appeared inhuman with a dark charka augmenting his body and eyes, Argies froze for a moment for what could they do? He isn't the brilliant strategist that is Shikamaru, however he is Chunin. He doesn't know his team mates as well as he wishes he could, many of their abilities a mystery to him, although he is their leader.

What could he do? An inter-village ninja leading other inter-village ninja, he was like a blind dog chasing its tale, but for the ninja of the Leaf and for his fellow inter-village ninja he could not stall his mind with self-deprivation, as now his heart burnt hotter than ever before.

"What do we do?" He asked his peers as a rhetorical question, and then he himself answered. "We will not let Chouji die!"

…

Gaara of the Sand commanded the desert like his sister could command the wind, it was effortless for them to take the grand forces of nature and wield them like an open palm turned into a fist, however the opponents they faced were far superior. With skill alone that could match the raw powers of nature, and with their chakra chains they could drain and disarm the beast inside Gaara.

They were ANBU with white unmarked masks, however it was evident by their gear that they were indeed Sand ninja. Fuma Takadatsu, Genjuu Ashigaka, Taka Tomoe, Arisu Inuzuka and her wolf hound Katsumi, all deliberated whether they should join the battle but with Gaara of the Sand caught in the binding of the white hot chains and his sister and brother barely holding off the attackers, there was little time for them to stall before it became too late.

Spreading her wings wide, apathetic and magnificent, Taka made her decision "There is little point in discussing this matter if Gaara dies in the process, I say we save them, while Gaara is caught in those chains. Then we can decide if they are friend or foe."

Genjuu with his mask pulled down and his smile ghastly grey, ghosted his words. "I say we attack both sides, after they have killed each other and all that is left is the wounded." The source of his ever present smirk, now made him seem a foe rather than a friend.

Arisue looked around at the people accompanying her on this mission, at what madness she had signed on to, before looking to her hound in grinning agreement. "Katsumi and I are both up for the challenge, we are ready to face the enemy no matter how strong they are"

It was left to Fuma to make the final choice, with their minds spread out on even plains but at equal opposition to each other, Fuma considered each of their views.

He knew that Genjuu's choice was the safest tactic, to let your enemy and your ally fight to the death and rush in to save or kill what was left, however their allies had likely already seen them and if they weren't enemies in disguise they surely would be after. This tactic was betrayal and he could not agree to it.

Taka's choice was wiser. Acknowledging that the enemy and possible ally had seen them, but also realising that nothing is so plain in the heat of war. This tactic was two faced and he wasn't sure of it either way.

Arisue and her hound's decision was brash, to simply rush into battle without any consideration as to who was an enemy and who an ally, the purpose of which was to test one's self and hope that your strength was greater than that of any foe. Was a question of chance he wasn't willing to risk.

Finally making his decision he imparted his wisdom so that each might understand his choice and through that insight their actions in the battle field would likewise reflect his intention.

"It is said, 'To come to the aid of an ally before trouble starts, will lead them to blame you for not doing enough, however to leave them to their fate and then rush in to save them, will earn their grace and blessing' For this reason I agree with Taka. We should save them when they are at their weakest, for to help them in strength would put us at the mercy of their displeasure"

"Alright then" Arisu cracked her knuckles and her fingernails came out of her hands like claws. "When do we start?"

"I would remind you one further wise omen, 'Promise me you will all try your best to survive this mission' for these are the words of our Commander Argies and I do hope you all abide by his teaching"

With that he hoped to quell the fire in Arisu's intent, and yet it did burn her so until that fire became an inferno. "Oh I'll survive, you can take my word for it" she gritted her teeth and whispered "If only to wipe the smug smile off his face"

…

Argies plastered his face with his half smile as he listened to Hakari's harsh whispers. "What kind of an order is that!?" While Chouji battled the monster they now knew as Jiroubou. "We asked you what to do and all you say is not to let that fat kid die! Of course we won't but that is not any kind of a strategy, that is just wishful thinking, so what the ninja chop sticks do we do Commander!" she called his unsaid title as an insult.

"I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Chouji Barrel rolled Jiroubou again, who merely swatted the chunky kid away.

"Great now you've given away our position" Hakari jumped to a new location and so Argies and Amoroto followed her lead.

"What me, but I didn't…" Argies defence was cut off mid-sentence by the Konoichi taking charge of the situation in his absence of tact.

"Hold on I've got a technique for this" With a few quick hand movements Hakari formed a barrier, in seconds a prism of translucent pink crystal surrounded them. "This will hid our location from both chakra sensory and sight… I think" Amoroto and Argies looked at her not saying a word. "It also makes a good shield and as long as we stay out of direct light no one can see its reflective surface"

"Oh so like the worst possible jutsu in the world?" Argies rebuffed.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you or Amoroto coming up with anything" Her voice echoed around the small confines of her crystal dome, while the battle outside shook the branch they crouched on as the trees rattled to the impacts.

"I've…" Amoroto shuffled around looking for his pray seals and writing paper. "I could write a song?"

"We are totally dead" Argies monotone "I question this missions success and all the choices leading up to this mission because they led me to this point. I wish we went on that mission now, the one we rejected for training instead. Clearly we learnt nothing about each other's abilities in the time we spent together."

"I suppose that was my fault." Hakari admitted without sarcasm filling her breath. "It was my idea that knowing each other's abilities would only weaken our team and make us easier to pick off in attack." Placing her hand on Argie's shoulder, she confronted him with the truth of it. "Sadly regardless of how true that may have been it also means as team captain you have no idea what you are doing."

Taking a breath Argies let out his strain. "Oh fine… Amoroto what song do you have for us today?" The boy in question had scribbling down lyrics for the spell he would sing, beginning his song in his head far before their argument had begun.

"I think Argies san, that you are wrong." Argies smiled to Amoroto's words, another attack on his pride, yet he was smiling with hopeful inspiration for the words Amoroto would say next. "Our holiday training was far more vital than a simple mission, and we did learn more about each other and ourselves." Whipping out his scroll and enchanting it, the parchment shimmered in blue light. "What I learnt is that my supportive jutsu does not need me to love the people I inspirit, but because my team supports me I can find the love I need to inspirit any jutsu with the friendship in my heart."

Opening his mouth in the glory of his voice. The echoes of pain that shed from his life magnified the power he felt in friendship, and that friendship extended far beyond his circle of friends to the boy Chouji as the chunky Genin's life flashed before his eyes.

…

Jiroubou's words circled in Chouji's head, 'Your team just left you behind to die, just like my team left me, your friends don't care about you so why do you pretend that you are willing to sacrifice your life for them'

Was he right, did Shikamaru just abandon him?

'You should run and maybe I'll let you live. Go back to your Village and live another day, cry about how all your friends died, but don't stand here in front of me and expect me to believe you are willing to die for them'

In Chouji's heart he confronted his conviction, to save his friends… if they really were his friends. Could he really swallow that last pill that would mean his life was forfeit, could he do that for the friends that left him behind or his comrades in the trees hiding from the opponent he now face alone?

'Come on give up, you will never be able to defeat me, all you do is buy time in sacrificing your life for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Can't you see how pointless it is. Even if you do kill me you will likely die and for what, so that your village can retrieve one ninja that doesn't even want to be a part of it. Don't you see the only thing of true worth in this life is power, hatred for the ones that wronged you, and the anger that drives you to kill. Even if they were your friends they could never give that, it is because they call you fat, because they don't value you, that is what drives you, that is your true strength. It is not friendship but your hatred that keeps you standing!'

'He is right' Chouji finally decided. In all his training, with his team and among his fellow peers, he could only press on because they called him fat. 'I don't have any friends and although I have a crush on Ino she would never return my feelings because I can't compete with Sasuke, so why should I now sacrifice my life for him?' Shikamaru who he thought was his friend, just through him away as the Shogi piece nobody wants. Argies and his other comrades, do not want to stand on the same battle field with him because they know he will lose. 'Sakura only asked Naruto to make that once in a life time request, so why should I die for a promise I never made.'

"I won't…" Suddenly, just as Chouji was about to make his final proclamation, a butterfly glided into his view. Its wings singing a melody of sounds that triggered memories, it revealed the truth. "I won't let you kill my friends!"

…

"Great job Amoroto" Argies slapped Amoroto's arm in congratulations as they watched Chouji take the last possibly fatal pill from its container. "I don't know what Chouji is eating but my guess is that he will be ok from now on. You guys seem like you have it handled here, so I'll be going."

"Argies san, though my inspiritment empowers Chouji I'm not certain that it is enough." He held his arms up steadily, feeding his scroll chakra now that his song was sung, the strain evident. "Are you sure it is wise to leave so soon?"

Hakari equally questioned their captains sense.

"I can't waste time here, I would just be in the way." He looked to the distance, to where the other teams might have gone, before turning back to his own team. "Hakari, continue to shield Amoroto until the medical teams arrive. I have faith that Chouji can beat this guy, besides, we aren't allowed to intervene directly. I'll go ahead and find out where the other teams are."

"How will you do that?" Hakari, unlike Amoroto, held no strain on her face. Holding up her crystal prism cost her no chakra to maintain, only to form. "You aren't a tracker, you will need me to show you where they went."

"It will be slow progress but I'll manage" Argies flashed his half smile. "After all I've been watching you… ha and I said I didn't learn anything about my team. Now how do I get out of here?"

Touching her hand to the back end of her prism Hakari melted away the crystal like ice. "Don't worry we won't be far behind you, just don't do anything stupid ok."

"I'll try but no promises"

…

Their chains scorch like frost burn, their white heat subduing all my demonic energy. If only this brat would tap into my power, like before, before he developed a subconscious and dirty mortal morality. The monk that seals me laughs in her cage, I might be born from her ashes but I am a far fiercer beast than her divine heart could ever hold. It is this boy, however, who tips the balance in my favour but ever since the Chunin games and that fox demon brat. I have been on the losing end of the balance of power between good and evil.

If I could force Gaara to sleep, then I the one tails Shukaku would be able to go ramped on these Lion ant ANBU fools, "Sleep is better than humans" but no matter how much I whisper that into his mind he will not fall asleep.

To feed his mother's sand blood has become detestable to him and now his existence is no longer fuelled by death but by friendship. It will still take him long to fill every body sacrificed in my favour with a friend that could truly trust him. His brother and sister only exist as his companions through fear, no one would ever come to his aid out of kindness not even his own Nation.

What is this?

No, not more Leaf ninja!

They will ruin all my plans and all my work moulding him into a vessel of my bidding. "No, sleep Gaara before it is too late, Sleep is better than h…."

…

Yes Gaara my son, now is your chance to become more than a demon container. Shukaku's power won't be suppressed for long, but I know that you will always hold love in your heart as long as you remember the friends you have in the Leaf. Know that I, your Mother, love you son, I loved you even before you were born. That is why I sacrificed my life so that you might live in harmony even with the demon in your soul, because your Sand isn't just a weapon but the embrace of a Mothers love for her child. I will always be there for you, to protect you from harm, and to love you forever.

Now go and show your love for this world, show them how fiercely you will fight to hold on to those who love you; Naoki Yamane, Naruto Uzumaki, your brother and sister. Fight for the people who are willing to fight for you, who love you, defend those who are weaker and most of all… lead by showing your Father as I have shown you, true power is love and love alone.

…

I approached the scene, the sight of webs and amber arrows scattered around as they were flung in a battle long passed. Now the remainder of which, laid strewn to the ground. Neji was pierced through by a long clear amber arrow and far to the distance from which it came I could see the half-eaten body of the sound ninja that shot it. There on the forest floor and all around me, where beady eyes reflecting the leafy green and sparkled sunlight that caught me in their sight. Tens of dozens of puppy sized spider-lings surrounded me both above and below as I walked along the grass covered ground to Neji.

He is alright… barely, but I wonder what could have eaten the body of the sound ninja like that? His face and the multitude of limbs that made his body, had been melted away and reduced to a liquid puddle of human flesh and blood. Whatever it was couldn't have just disappeared, and it must have been big, its appetite would mean Neji was next on the dinner plate so where is it… and why haven't these spider-lings attacked me yet?

Then I saw it… dangling down from the tree tops overhead, the giant mother spider had me right where she wanted me. Her fangs dripping with venom and acid, she hissed and her Spider-lings all jumped at once in attack.

…

Their threads trailed behind them as they caught in flight, all descending on Argies. Their ploy was not to bite him with their venom but to trap him in silk so that their mother could devour him whole. However Argies was not about to give up his life without a fight, and with Neji at his feet he could not move from his spot without exposing his wounded comrade to defeat.

The spiders all landed on him and consumed by webs their lives were at an end. "Ninja Art, Density Cloud Burst!" The air pulsated with his chakra, and like the sudden bang of thunder all the spiders were knocked off Argies and Neji. They were thrown with such force that spiders splat against the trunks of nearby trees while others were knocked momentarily out of their senses. The spiders-lings collectively shrieked and scattering in fear as their mother fell down from her thread, yanked by the push of Argies technique.

…

The mother spider was not happy, her legs tapping at the ground as she prepared to attack. "Gentle Dance!" I summoned up my defensive technique by name, because what I'm about to do is so stupid and dangerous that I'm not sure simply activating my evasive jutsu is enough to survive it.

I leapt up and cast my Kunai out, keeping the creature pinned in place simply by frightening it. The spray of my Kunai not harming it but herding it into place. Gravity caught up with my leap and I began to descend at speed, there is no turning back now, I crashed on the back of the mother spider.

"Blood Siphon Jutsu!" I yelled pressing my hand against its thorax and prayed to the great Kami that this will work. I have never tried absorbing chakra from a creature. For a while, with my hand pressed against it, I felt nothing happen as it skittered about. The mother spider violently thrashed and ran head first for a tree, but instead of crashing in, it climbed up. I steadied myself with the tree walking technique, and refused to let go or release the hold of my blood jutsu.

Now completely upside down the spider began rattling its thorax and spitting up acidic venom.

"What is it doing?" I asked myself before I could smell the bandaged padding on my shoulder burning. "Shippuden!" Looking down I saw Neji, he was in danger too. The spit up acid fell like puddles from the sky. "What a pack of wolves" I gritted my teeth and then like a bolt of lightning a thought flashed into my mind. "Second Fundamental Principle of reality, Sun penetrates. The container of fire accepts only chakra and pours out penetrating fire!" I abandoned my blood jutsu and cased my hands in to the container seal of fire and the hand sign of phoenix. Quick as a flash the Fuuinjutsu seal appeared on the back of the spider and so I poured in my chakra before dropping from the soon to be flame ball of insect!

"Come on Neji, you got to get up now" I landed with a thud and lugged Neji's arm over my shoulder as I tried my best to drag him though a safe path, away from the puddles of acid and the spider that was about to fall. "Come on you horse fart, work you shippuden seal!" It was not a moment later after I said this that the spider's exoskeleton shrivelled as steam escaped its breath, it was boiled from the inside out. "Sun penetrates… agh" I realised. "Not a fire ball but lunch… yeah I'm not touching that" The spider burst in a chakra puff of smoke, back to the summons realm along with all its spider-lings. "I don't look forward to seeing that guy again"

"You have progressed well…" Neji hunched at my side, he had regained consciousness. "Since the Chunin games. Now you are competent enough to face my gentle fist for real, I should never have underestimated you two"

"Yeah I found it pretty strange Hinata ended up in hospital for a month whereas Naruto and I merely had a check-up. "

"Hinata, I wonder if she will ever forgive me… if I'll ever be able to make it up to her…but it is too late for that now."

"Hey, I'm here, you are going to be alright. Neji? Neji!"

…

The ANBU were too fast for Taka's speed, too strong for Fuma's strength, and too agile for Arisu and her wolf hound. While attacks were darted, and jutsus of all kinds ripped through the air, I set up my traps of the shades of the before. My wisped grey breath adding to the spell as I call forth the spirits of my dead parents. The life force leaving me as more death enter the world through me, I felt the power of the shallows fill my bones and ignited my breath with energy.

"Antecedent's jutsu; hollowed souls!" With my proclamation met to the air, the shades I could see in the other world burst forth into their reality. Like a cloud of pale grey the bright brown hue of the desert and scorching sun, turned to the bleak reality of my jutsu as the world around us turned black in a blaze of smoke and charred earth.

Whirling in a vortex of pain, I brought their most accursed fears to the surface and make them reality.

"It's some kind of Genjutsu" One of the ANBU said, which is what they always say but my spell of contempt is not a lie, my enemies merely wish it was.

Spitting out steal and their white hot chains in a mad attempt to harm my shades, one of the ANBU caught hold of Taka dragging her down to earth by her legs. The chains caught around her and their weight and draining spell proved too much for my team mate. I looked to Fuma for help, but he was struck too, the chains making his metal skin soft as kunai slid in.

"No!"

I watched helplessly as my teammates were being taken by death and dragged into my spell of the shades. If I cut the spell the ANBU would be free of my trap and my team would surely die, and yet if I keep muttering my curse my friends will be dragged to death too!

Suddenly as if heaven broke through the gloom of my own wicked darkness, a storm of sand cut between the path of my friends and the ANBU. It was Gaara and his sister's fan in combination, casting my aspirated breath away and releasing the ANBU, and there I saw them. Trapped in the metal and wood workings of Gaara's brother, these un-alive puppets could pass unaffected by deaths grasp through my spell, and so it was.

"Gaara of the Sand" I whispered my pale breath, opening my hands to show him I was at his mercy. "Thank you for saving my comrades" I placed my Fumen back on least more of my spirit leave me, and my already white hair turn grey. I looked to Arisu, her and the wolf hound looking ready to bite but it was Gaara's decision if we lived or died. We could not beat him, certainly not now with my team injured.

"I have something for you" His voice wheezed almost in warning. "Take these chains as a present for saving my life" Using his sand he lifted the chains from the Desert and presented them to me, I was not about to reject his offer. "They are a special metal from the Sand, they freeze chakra when you feed them your own" Turning to the ANBU his brother had captured he lowered his raspy voice on them, folding his arms. "Go, report back to the Lion ant Foundation. Tell them you failed to kill our friends of the Sand and that I will return." The ANBU refused to say a word and with their chakra flickering out of existence they left us to our mission.

I ran over to my friends, 'Fuma, Taka' I only hope their injuries are not life threatening!

…

"Where is Amoroto?" Argies looked behind Hakari for his answer.

"I had to leave him with Chouji, I thought you might need the backup" Hakari's turned her head, her hair swinging in view of all the spider corpses that lay in Neji and Argies wake. "All this was from one enemy? Well I'll defiantly be joining the next battle." Her radiant smile shining light on the wounds on Neji's abdomen, diminish Argies worries. Neji sat with his back rested against a tree while Argies looked him over. "Amoroto was able to use his inspiritment jutsu to stabilise Chouji's injuries, when the medic team meets him he will be able to join up with Neji and do the same."

"Good" Argies gulped, his voice subtle as if not to wake Neji, he began the process of bandaging Neji's side using the shreds that were left of his own shoulder bandages. "I'm not sure what state he is in, but let's hope it is safe to leave him here. Shikamaru and the rest of the team will likely be in this same sort of trouble. We don't have time to wait for him to recover."

"Argies your shoulder?!"

"I'll be fine, it is an old injury, the spider venom didn't help but it always kind of looks this bad" He smirked his half smile to the deep scars on his right shoulder, now exposed.

Nodding Hakari came closer, hunching down to inspect Neji's injuries. "His heart beat is steady, and it isn't dropping" she said with a hand pressed against his wrist. "His pupils aren't dilated, he probably wasn't exposed to any of the venom" she analysed after parting his eye lids. "…and his temperature seems normal" she completed her diagnosis, giving her final assessment. "The worst he has to worry about is bleeding to death, I think it is safe to leave him."

"Hakari, where did you learn all this?"

Standing up and offering Argies her hand, Hakari lifted him up saying. "While you studied all the poisonous herbs of Tensue's book, I read up diagnosis and treatments. You're not the only one that reads in the night"

"Wait, Where you spying on Amoroto and I? This means you were in boys sleeping area!"

"Pfft, says the guy who looked through the divide"

"But I had to…"

"Ha! Sounds like something a guilty person would say"

"…"

…

We left Neji behind and made our way ahead. With Hakari leading the way we were able to make quick time, she had no problem tracking our way through the thick forest at high speed. It wasn't long before we could hear barking in the distance, Akamaru!

We nodded our heads in conformation before jumping down into a ravine, making our way to Kiba's white dog and hopefully there we would find Kiba too… alive.

"Argies, what are you doing here?" He gritted his fanged teeth while he faced off against an opponent with two heads, he seemed to be doing pretty well with no injuries to call for.

"We have been sent as a backup team" Hakari and I joined their either side, Akamaru barking in appreciation. "Where is Shikamaru and Naruto?"

"I had to take this guy so those two could go ahead" He tilted his head at the two headed sound ninja in question before reassuring us. "Akamaru and I think we can take him, so far he hasn't had any surprises we couldn't handle."

"Remember Kiba, these are Sound ninja." Hakari offered a bit ominously, and I have no idea if she has ever encountered them before.

"Hakari is right Kiba, Neji and Chouji are both out of the race because of these guys… along with a large group of Chunin who are all dead because they didn't see the surprise coming until it was too late." I throw Kunai and paper bombs at the target of our discussion, mere distractions until we knew its capability, so far it hadn't made a sound or given us any information as to who or what it was. Just those creepy heads, how was that even possible, Orochimaru was a nightmare medical ninja if he could even be called that.

"Hey don't worry about me, Akamaru and I have surprises of our own." Kiba pointed a thumb at himself, I wonder if he gets his ego from Naruto or Naruto from him? "We can handle this sound ninja, you and Hakari just go ahead. Trust me, there is no way this guy is prepared for what we have been training for."

I chuckled, staring at the ground. "Yeah that is just like you, famous last words, but I'll give him one more shot before Hakari and I go!" Looking over Kiba and at my team mate, Hakari confirmed with determination as we each spun out an attack. "Impact Density Punch!" I yelled trying to punch the guy, while Hakari yelled out her own Jutsu in turn.

My fist passed right through the ninja's face and through again the head on the other side as I came out of my attack rolling. Hakari's crystal likewise passed right through the sound ninja like he wasn't even there to be hit. I called back over my shoulder as Hakari and I made our leave. "Still think you can handle this guy?"

"Yeah…"

…

"Ninja chop sticks Kiba, you idiot…"

"Still worried about him Argies?" Hakari leapt in bounds alongside the Blood ninja, they knew where Shikamaru was and so they broke from single file pursuit to discuss whether they should go back to help Kiba.

"It doesn't matter" Argies looked away from Hakari's kind eyes, feeling his own emotions about his friend conflict with his desire to push ahead. "I think at some level Kiba knows we wouldn't be of any use and even if he thinks he is going to die his the type of guy who would rather see us escape to safety than have us join him."

"I think you are wrong" Hakari continued to jump forward, not looking back at the sad look on Argies face. "Kiba is a tracker, he was simply removing our scents from the equation so that he could better target his opponent."

"Let's just hope the Sand ninja arrive soon, along with silver, White and grey." He pressed his words out, just like he forced back his emotions, struggling to admit how much he felt like he was betraying Kiba by continuing on. Then he said as if whispering to himself "We have to keep pushing ahead, there is no point in regretting something that hasn't happened yet."

"Alright then" Hakari agreed, slapping her hands together. "Hopefully the next ninja we face is one we can actually touch"

Her words however did not sit right with Argies as they made him think back to Kiba "Yeah…" he grumbled struggling with self-contempt.

…

I flew up high giving direction to our party and taking the weight off my injury.

My legs were injured in the battle between Sand and ant lion, the apparently secret division of the Sand village. Gaara let that much slip in relating to use that his own nation had been trying to kill him ever since he was six years old. What a claim, from any other ninja I would dismiss his words as a boast but from him all I could see was sadness. The monster who loves only himself. Now I could see why someone like him could be so cruel, which made me appreciate his kindness all the more. What I had heard about him and what he was, they were a reflections of divided worlds. Yet I knew this was not because one story was a lie, that his cruelty was a myth, but rather than he had changed.

His misery no longer ruled his actions but did that forgive him from all the wicked things he had done? I suppose it is not my place to judge. Our clans are the ones that made the decisions which fall on us before we can even understand what is normal. To him the fact that he had never felt pain meant that he could never understand the pain he caused others. Which equally meant that no one could love him, both as a demon container and as a boy who held no sympathy.

For me, my clans rituals meant that I have eyes to see and yet I was forbidden from seeing such sights with my eyes alone. We like Gaara's heritage, had a darker lesser known teaching. That the more we remove ourselves from humanity, and human thinking, the stronger our wings become. Only my grandmother had achieved such heights, the strongest of our clan, and as such she secluded herself in a cave in guard over our family secret jutsu. The last time I saw her she warned us that she would eat any human that dared approach her, but someday I'll have to confront her and learn of our family ways.

…

Though Shikamaru's position was muddied by echoing reverberation.

Argies and Hakari found him with ease, the snap of branches breaking and trees crashing made it evident where Shikamaru and his opponent were. Even the birds that escaped as their roosts were felled, gave an aerial direction to the crack of shattering trees.

The more prominent question in their minds was not to where they were going but to what they were about to enter?

Still with one comrade now potentially dead because he had abandoned him, Argies was not about to let Shikamaru face his opponent alone. Hakari likewise was not going to let the opportunity to punch someone, pass her by.

"Amoroto, Shikamaru!" Argies jumped forward while Shikamaru and Amoroto jumped back from their attacker, the air filled with the clang of steel on steel as Argies made true on his commitment to help. The Giant of a summons was blindfolded, leaving only a mouth and a massive club spiked with metal to accompany the huge creature's form. To the demonic summons, Argies was nothing more than a Nat. The blood ninja with his whole body, hardly matched the size of the summon's club alone.

"Watch out for their ethereal tongues!" To Shikamaru's warning, Argies tilted his head in conformation leaping back from the monster, "Just one touch and they can absorb all your chakra" but then his eyes widened at this new insight.

Hurdling away from yet another attack, he cast off kunai hoping to shred right through its tongue. Only to be surprised by another demonic creature, equally as big. "How many of these things are there!" He yelled, his second volley of kunai exploded taking the club wielding demon out.

"There have been only three so far." Shikamaru Kneeled down, his hands in a concentration seal, with Amoroto at his side providing the best protection he could. "From what I can tell, there is no point in trying to disable and kill them. I know it is a drag, but she summons new demonic beats every time they are injured." As he said this a new club wielding Demonic beast had been summoned.

Hakari threw several crystal shards, concentrating her fire on the monsters gut. "Shuppiden, that think looks exactly the same as the last one!" The crystals began to vibrate before exploding, killing the creature in question but no sooner before it was replaced again. "Sweetness, well that was an epic fail, seems Shikamaru is right. There is no point in trying to kill them."

"Chouji and Neji are on their way back to the Leaf" Amoroto informed the group. "Sensei Tensue says that they are in a critical condition, I used up a lot of my chakra keeping them alive" He rained Kunai down on the demonic beats as he spoke, but the effort in his attacks were sapped by the stern nature of his voice.

"Does this mean there is backup arriving?" The hope in Shikamaru's voice was feeble, and for good reason.

"We don't know, now where is the sound ninja in this equation?!" Argies yelled through the chaos of high impacts and near misses all around them, keeping his mind on the mission and not their fragile hearts.

"Working on it." Hakari and Shikamaru both said in unison.

"Hmm, sure just leave me to it… body guard duty" Argies unsealed his reel of wire with explosives attached. "I'll keep them off as best I can, but a little retreat every now and then might come in handy for your good health." He smirked a dreaded half smile getting to work creating a barrier between them and the endless supply of the enemy.

In the back of their minds a flute solo played a soft melody of unnerving pattern and technique, a soul stripped of her emotions until rage was her one consuming passion. The picture of battle a performance played out for her pleasure in match to the spell of sounds she composition, her enemies final song.

…

"Blood mist Jutsu!" I ran out impacting a hand print in blood against the club wielding summons, but before I could use my blood burn Jutsu the creature used its own club against itself. "Agh, this is so frustrating!" The body I was standing on puffed away out of existence. "They kill themselves whenever there is the slightest chance you can take advantage of their immortality!" I landed only to jump out of the way of another attack. "I don't think we can keep this up…" my words cut short by yet about attack.

It was left to Hakari and I to keep the monsters back while Amoroto and Shikamaru formulated plans and Hakari using her crystals pin pointed the Sound ninja's location.

"The most important thing right now Argies" Hakari voiced landing on one demon and narrowly avoiding its ethereal tongue. "Is to keep them away and find their misters. The real threat is her, these demons are just a distraction." As she darted another attack Hakari's voice boomed powerfully and for a moment I recalled her ninja spirit, at the gates of Konohagakure shouting orders in the face of death that lied in the wake of the beastly brothers. She would not let any scene, no matter how grizzly, any difficultly, no matter how challenging, contest her spirit… and so neither should I.

"Alright then, but I'm not using anymore Jutsus until we can apply them all to her" I could hear the sound of the flute playing, although the destruction made it hard to hear, still I quested. "How do you know it is a her?"

"Found her"

"Argies, Hakari, Amoroto!" Hakari and I leapt down to Shikamaru's location, now that he had formulated his plan and Hakari had found the Sound ninja, all that was left to do was collaborate.

"What is the plan Shikamaru?" I throw off kunai and paper bombs. It was easy to target the huge hulks of demonic energy, our main problem was keeping them permanently dead.

Shikamaru formed a circle of shadow around us, so that even if a demon got that close it would be captured by his Shadow Imitation technic. "The plan is for you and your team to get out of here"

"What?" Instantly I thought of Kiba, Shikamaru is trying to sacrifice himself too. "What is wrong with you!"

"This mission is to retrieve Sasuke" With his hands held in the rat seal formation, his voice was indifferent and shallow even as his eyebrows narrowed in concentration. "By breaking off to help me you have gone against the mission's parameters"

"My Mission is to help you!" The sound of demons and my team defending against them, faded out as I narrowed my vision on rage against Shikamaru's decision.

"It's a drag I know it Argies, but your mission isn't to help me but the mission its self, and that mission is to retrieve Sasuke"

Is this what it means to be a ninja, to watch your friends sacrifice their lives while you continue on with the mission they died for? "What a pack of wolves, I cannot accept this! You know what will happen if we leave, why not strike at her now while it is four verses four?"

"If you leave now you can still catch up with Naruto, trust me Argies, I know it is troublesome but the sooner you complete your mission the sooner you can come back for me." With this said he used his shadow possession to take control of one demon and attack the sound ninja directly "leave!" He told us, the sound ninja dispelling all her demons in order to survive the attack. "I can hold her off until you return now hurry!"

"Come on Argies san, the way is clear"

"…"

"You silly goat, you said it yourself 'We have to keep pushing ahead, there is no point in regretting something that hasn't happened yet.'"

I turned to Shikamaru one last time and spoke solemnly, eye to eye. "I don't need you to be by my side, to tell me that everything is all right. I just wanted you to tell me the truth, you know I would have done that for you…" Feeling my emotions overcome me I let in an unsteady breath as tears welled up in my eyes. "We might be the ones leaving now, but it is you who is running away. Shikamaru you better be alive when I return, because you are leaving a lot of people behind"

…

"As steadily as this mission progresses" Argies called to his team, with their footsteps only limited by the trees they could reach. "The more I realise each challenge is greater than the last." Sniffling he wiped his hands across his eyes. "We will not be able to beat the next ninja, just like we couldn't bet the last two."

"What do you propose we do?" Hakari's crystal now only the size of a head, resting against her back, her reserves low.

"Well, we can take our soldier pills" Argies offered with little optimism. "but it is likely that will do us no good"

"My Song style jutsu took a lot of my chakra to maintain" Amoroto confessed his limits. "I've already taken my soldier pill and it is not what I expected. My chakra reserves did not increase, it merely focuses your chakra to be used more efficiently while making your reactions faster. It is a little unnerving, you feel jittery and tense. I would not advise we take this course of action." His ninja spirit shining through, with reality knocking hard on them all.

"Maybe we do not need to attack?" Hakari's feet whacked against the side of a tree as once again they sprung forward. "Argies, it is not about bashing the bad guys. Like Shikamaru said, we need to focus on the mission and then we can come back to help them. What is this mission, to save Sasuke, so if we focus on that alone and forget everything else… then once completed we can come back to complete the outlining duties and save our comrades"

"Placing the lives of your friends secondary to your mission success. If this is truly the way of the ninja, then I can see no purpose in it. To call myself a ninja, and then commit to letting my friends die. I could never let that be a part of me."

"Argies san, duty is far more important than the life of a comrade." Argies shot the younger ninja a stern scowl, but the song singer staring forward in his determination to continue on. "This is about the Village. You are weighing the lives of your friends above your duty to a whole Village. Can't you see, if every ninja had to pass personal feelings before the welfare of their mission than no assignment would ever be completed. This is why assignments have parameters, and your parameter is to save the mission not your comrades."

"Even though I disagree, there is little I can do to stop the sound ninja on my own. I wish I was stronger so that I could face these challenges my friends face now. I fear I'm not powerful enough to help anyone who truly needs me, and like now, I merely have enough strength to watch my friends slip away into memories"

Argies thought of all the ninja he had sacrificed, the people he should have saved and yet he was too weak to prevent losing.

Kazumi his friend, his inter-village companion, lost forever in the world of infiltration. She could no longer call any place home or a person friend, and in some way Argies knew this was his fault. If he had learnt to protect her from herself, her owl spirit, they could have grown together to become something more than ninja bound to the Leaf.

His Aunt and Uncle kept prisoner by a secret organization he had yet to face. They were here in the Village while he was away, 'if only I was with them' he thought to himself. He would never truly know if their fate could have been spared if only he didn't betray them with his absence like he betrayed Kiba and Shikamaru now.

Lee his training buddy, and how far he had fallen since facing Gaara of the Sand. The spirit of the Leaf would never be the same to Argies, now that their power of youth Genin was destroyed. His enthusiasm along with his ninja career, shattered, and in a way this was Argies fault too.

Like the spark of lightning at night, turning the world into day for a split second, Argies was struck out of his dark thoughts by Hakari. "We are coming up on the enemy, so keep your mind in the present and focus on this mission!" Her hand print still burning red on the side of Argies face, he simply looked at her, dutifully conformed she spoke. "Comradery is more than just whining about how you wish you could save everybody, it is about being around for those who are left in the absence of those who are lost."

…

My heart lost a beat to Hakari's words, and in that I remember her mentioning that she lost a brother during the invasion of the Leaf. In all my internal conflict, I forgot about them, I was thinking only about myself. That this wasn't my decision to make and it isn't my pain alone. Shikamaru, Kiba, they have given up their lives not just for me but in their absence they have sacrificed their families and all their friends. They have cut those connections to save them, in the end they suffer the greater lose because they lose everyone they know as they give in to defeat… for the Leaf.

Sacrificing their lives so that we can continue the mission, and I will not make that sacrifice in vain by sulking over their commitment to the Land of Fire in honour of all they love.

Breaking free of the forest and into a clearing, I saw something I did not expect. There in front of us was not Naruto fighting a sound ninja, but…

"Lee!" I Jumped down landing a kick on my decent against a foe who had bones for armour. "How are you…?" I asked in disbelief and In unison we leapt back, away from the Sound ninja covered in bones that protruded from his body in all directions and yet he did not seem to be in pain.

"Remember the thumbs up Argies" Lee held out his hand, the thumbs up, the place where we are connected through my blood mist ability. "I promised you I would survive the surgery"

"But…" Caught speechless Argies let his mind reflect to that early morning as he made his way to the Hokage's office. "You couldn't even walk a flight of stairs this morning and now you are…" Suddenly the sound of bone on glass sounded.

Hakari stood before them, shielding them with crystal from an attack by the bone armoured ninja. "G you think you guys could find some other time for this conversation? This isn't exactly the right place to spill the beans on your life's details…now help me spill enemy blood instead?" Bashing the sound ninja with her crystal, it was a marvel to see the small Konoichi over power the man they faced.

"Right!" Lee and Argies confirmed, their voices sounding high pitched to Hakari's sudden show of force.

…


	34. Sasuke Retrieval, Disturbed

Silver, White and Grey, ninja of the Leaf, crashed through the forest in search of their mission's end. A mission that had already been delayed by the attack on Gaara of the Sand. Branches snapped and the trees fluttered by in a blur, their view of the world around them stood still while they rushed ahead endlessly.

Time was short and Arisu, a ninja tracker, knew they could not wait for the Sand ninja to catch up. "I'm over here, try and keep up!" She shouted back to her fellow Leaf ninja, resting her hand against a tree to catch her fleeting breath to the pace she had set. "The ninja of the Sand will have to find their own way if they plan on helping." She gritted her teeth before pushing ahead once again.

"Do not expend yourself so readily, we have an enemy still to face!" Fuma the slowest of their group, lugged his legs ahead like lead weights. "I am injured and so is my team, do you really believe this is the best course of action?"

Arisu galloped alongside her wolf hound. "What?! I can't hear you!" Stopping once more she shouted to the loudest extent of her voice. "Keep up!" Then panting with her wolf hound she held a whisper to her breath. "Kiba, I promise we won't be late to save you." Her nostrils flared and still further to the distance Katsumi, Arius's hound, perked her ears to the unnatural sounds coming from the forest. "Get moving!" she yelled, her voice pitched with distress.

The earth underfoot vibrated lightly to the deep impacts ahead. The air shimmered ever so slightly to the scent that was smelt. The bird calls and the animals that fled in terror, they all spoke alarm to the senses of a ninja tracker. Despite what her instincts told her she could not runaway but confront the danger, because Arisu knew.

"That is where my cousin Kiba is"

…

Amoroto sat flat down on the ground, hiding himself behind a tree while he listened to the fight he excluded himself from. His injuries weren't physical or mental, they were almost spiritual. "I wonder if this is the cost of inspiritment, when the one I enchant with my mystic songs isn't someone I personally care for." He lifted his hands up to the light as they quivered despite the warmth of the day. "I feel… exhausted, as if at any moment I might lost the energy to live." His voice creaked as he swallowed down the pain in his throat, the tears welling up in his eyes to the hurt that coursed through his body. Physically there was nothing wrong, emotionally… "I feel like I'm dying"

Still, listening to the sounds of battle, his back pressed up against the tree as he let his mind focus ahead to their concerns rather than his own. He wondered how he might be able to help.

Into the battle his mind drifted, detaching himself from his pains and woes.

Argies, Hakari and Lee battled their foe with unshaking determination. In less than seconds, Argie's retreat was filled with sharp bone piecing the air of where he had been. Covering Argies retreat Hakari braced herself against the attack, her crystal shield cracking to the drumming of bone that was harder than her rock. From the side of the Sound ninja, Lee the green hurricane of the Leaf phased into existence to slam a kick to their enemies face. Even before his foot could make contact to the side of their foe's head, bone grew and protruded, spiked and defensive, and yet still Kimimaro was pushed back.

"Don't worry" Lee bounced around on the spot, nursing a sore foot he nevertheless came between their foe and his friends. "I will not let Kimimaro hurt you." Inspecting the bottle in his hand, his face a slight sheen of red. He turned the bottle of special medicine upside down to his lips but nothing came out "It doesn't matter, I will still win because I have the power of youth and my friends at my side!" He throw away the empty bottle with a proud boast of a smile on his face, with empty hands he continued to fight.

"Special medicine?" Argies jumped further away from the fight, placing his hands in the confrontation seal, a mist of energy began to form around him. "The bottle clearly says wine… Hakari!" His hands came out of his focusing seal as worry startled him.

"Don't worry I've got this" Hakari reassured him with a smile. "I will keep Lee protected from injury" Moulding crystal in her hand like it was made out of a liquid that hardened to her touch, Hakari throw off precisely shaped stone to fit the worst of the bone ninja's spiked body. "My rock will slow him down and make him less prickly" She smiled over her shoulder at blood ninja behind her. "Don't you think my crystal makes him look pretty" The rock jammed in Kimimaro's bone, hindering his movement but gleamed in beautiful blue as the sun reflected through Hakari's crystal and refracted light. "You keep doing whatever you are doing, but don't take too long…" The air chimed to the sound of disappointment on her face, crushed the light fading and canopied the grass in blue. Her smile dropping with the release of a sigh. "You know crystals don't come cheap!" Hakari held a fist to the air in rage before plunging ahead.

"Kimimaro is too fast for me," Taking a kunai out from its holster, Argies cut a delicate wound across his palm. "but I can still provide support from afar… my jutsu is mid-ranged after all" His dreaded half smile faltered, instead he grimaced. He stared at the tendril of blood he held up before himself, shaking as something inside him cracked. As he watched his comrades fight for their lives and the missions success, his mouth parted open in objection but he whispered instead "Is this truly what it means to be a ninja?" Dropping his kunai with numb fingers to his intent, he closing his eyes for a moment as he foresaw what they would all endure. Gripping his shoulder, his fingernails ran white as all the blood pressed out, his hand clasping an old wound in a death grip of fears as fresh blood ran once more. What he could see forced his eyes shut because he did not want to open them and face that reality, but finally closing a hand into a fist he pushed on ahead as his eyes shot open and tears streamed down. "Blood Siphon Jutsu!"

…

Descending down into the valley, a fault in the earth with no grass or trees to carpet the rock and dirt, Arisu tried to make sense of all the signs smells and sounds around her.

"This is where Kiba fought" She whispered to no one in particular, Fuma and his team were still sliding down the side of the gravel and rock face that lead to the river she crossed earlier. Katsumi sniffed around before stopping with a bark. There on the ground was a kunai… covered in blood.

Falling to a knee Arisu steadied herself against the back of her hound, the fur comforting under hand as she stared down at the kunai "That scent… that is kiba's blood" she hovered a hand over the weapon for a moment, questioning if she should pick it up or… "No I should carry on searching, this doesn't mean he is dead. There is no use collecting momentous of the dead when they are still alive."

Flapping her wings before delicately coming to a stop to be caught by her two team mates, Taka limped before resting her weight on her least injured leg. "Agh…Did you find something?" She shrilled with a wince as they came closer to where Arisu knelt, the pebbles and smooth rocks did not help her hide the throbbing agony in her swollen ankle. "Genjuu made sure to mark the trees, while I watched from the skies insuring they could see the path we took, the Sand ninja will find their way here."

"This is Kiba's kunai" Arisu held the blade up, the blood on her fingertips spread to the rest of her hand almost as if the weapon itself was bleeding. Gripping the kunai in her hands unconsciously she pressed out the blood in the bandaged handle she held so tight. Dropping the kunai with a gulp, for some reason she felt the blood on her hands was because she had stabbed him. "We should hurry, he can't be far and this time I have his scent and Akamaru's dynamic marking." She hurried over to the river, a little water would wash her hands of this deed.

Removing his Fukumen Genjuu smiled down eerily to Arisu who looked up at him in shock. "We cannot save your cousin" He wheezed, Arisu said nothing, frozen her pupils dilated and she held her breath. "We…" He stretched the word as smoke left his breath, waving it away quickly he circled his hands around in front of his team. "We should go after Argies, you can find your brother" His grey teeth shining through the dim light of the chasm they were in.

Taka pushed back Genjuu and he applied his mask once again, she spread her wings partly before speaking "You can travel much faster on your own. Go and find your cousin but leave enough of a trail so the Sand siblings can find you. We will find the other teams, we have a mission to complete after all."

Without another word needing to be said, Arisu and her hound were off, Taka took flight and the rest of their team headed towards the sound of trees crashing and birds chirping in escape.

…

The songs I have sung,

what lies have I spun,

To speak of comrades and hold them high in my esteem.

I look at a face with love in my eye,

what a wicked lie,

To say that I care for them is but a dream that hasn't begun.

My commander,

My Sensei,

My fellow teammate.

I do it for you,

but you are so few,

Now I sigh with what little strength I have left.

To love through the face of strangers.

Motion, the world around us, echoes in a storm that is life. We sound like lightning strikes, loud and proud about our own ambitions and meaning but our flash of thunder never lasts in the grand scheme of the tempest. There is always rain, dark clouds block out our life and make it harder to strive for our achievements, but what is life without that struggle for success, could we even call our accomplishments a feat without the shadows to mark our faces with days of dark dismay. Our tears become streams, our self-pity regardless of who or what we cry for fill out into rivers, and soon our collective mourning becomes an ocean of misery. Then to the sky our hopes and aspirations float, steaming off from our pain by the kind warmth of the sun, only to collect and be caught in our high ambitions never met. Our dreams drifting off like clouds, they become nightmares because we can never truly reach further than the sky of our goal, to be hotter than the sun.

"Argies!" I yell, my own voice sounding estranged to me so I cough to try settle the lingering ache of my words. "Hakari… Lee" I let out an unsteady breath, struggling to regain the energy I needed to speak.

"Amoroto, are you alright?" Hakari's voice sounded as clarified butter, so soft and genital and yet there is a safety and strength in that voice that comforts me from the dark place I have descended to.

"I'll be alright Hakari san, but hear me carefully." Clearing my voice, I placed my hand on the ground nuzzling the soft grass and appreciating the dirt under my fingernails, there is so little to find joy in this place of battle. "The foe you face, Kimimaro, I can hear his soul in the way he fights. The dance of his footsteps a melody of sounds that speak his sorrows and loyalty" The battle did not stop to my words, yet feeling my own soul wan I could not waste the time I had to speak. "Kimimaro, you know you are dying, I can feel the rhythm of your heart beat, how weak your hold on life is."

"Sorrows?" Kimimaro words held stern, like the tree I rested my back to he stood thusly neither swaying or bending to the wind or the fight around him. "My only regret is that Lord Orochimaru will not be able to use my body as his vessel, my life's purpose is to serve Lord Orochimaru and while I still have life left in me I will procure him a new body in my place." I could hear the air around me, the symphony of sounds change as he increased his strength and speed. "I will server Lord Orochimaru to the end, I won't allow you to take Sasuke back to the Leaf for he shall become the new vessel of my Lord!"

"Argies…" A new thought entered my mind as I spoke. "It is likely that his death will coincide with how much stress you can inflict on his body, and how much he exerts himself. I don't think he has much time left, outlast him and you will win."

"I think he is right" Hakari, how beautiful her voice can be, her words vibrate through me and give me hope. "I realised there was something odd about his movements before and his eyes. When he attacked my shield his arms trembled ever so slightly and his eyes, they're percolated because they are about to glaze over in death."

"Right…"Argies cast his voice over in Lees direction, I know this by the strikes I can hear echo through the bark of my resting place. "Lee don't hold back, he can't outlast us so there is no need to reserve any of your strength"

"Right! I will not be holding back any more. Leaf Hurricane!" Lee, I will not forget the youth in his voice, more than any other ninja he isn't ashamed of who he is. There are no pretences or mocked esteems of rank or age. He even lets Argies call him 'Lee child' even though Lee is older than him.

"Good job Amoroto, it is good to know Hakari and I aren't the only ones reading our medical books" Ah Argies, I'm so sorry for the way I behaved when I didn't know you and then the way I acted when I did know you. Even now I wonder if I have committed some mistake against you, acted some other way that isn't myself or am I still running away in shame of myself. You would never have judged me or at least I believe you would have confronted my faults and allowed me to be better than I am. It is too late now, if only I was honest with you and honest with myself, maybe we could have been that team… the strongest Ninja team in the Leaf.

"Yeah I'm not totally sure Amoroto got all that from hiding behind a tree." Hakari you could always bring humour to our lives, even now in this the worst of all the situations we have ever faced. During the HFO mission you turned the horror of the owl spirit into a multi dyed monstrosity of colours. If we were given the time I'm sure your resilience and thirst for life would have rubbed off on me, or at least I can only hope I wouldn't have remained the sad withdrawn spirit I am. Above all others you were the one who taught us how to be a team, both in how we were to act in battle and in the company of each other. I'll keep on holding on, but if I don't make it… know that I will always love the you both.

…

You know what? I'm glad that fart horse Argies called Katsumi and I for this operation. Without me there would be no one going to save Kiba now. I just wish Yori and Neko were here, although I can do it alone with Katsumi by my side. Still, without our the rest of my squad it will be much harder, but at least they won't be slowing me down while I try to get there in time...

Kiba you always were a sneaky little brat, I know you are older than me but sometimes I felt like in the clan you were the youngest pup of the litter. You will never be head of the clan because you are male, but if you were… I can't help smiling at that image. Your Mother certainly wouldn't be happy that is for sure, or maybe she would because then it wouldn't only be her trying to get you out of bed. In a way I always felt like I could look up to you, even though we both lost the Chunin games you were that little bit ahead of me. Teaching me the Fang over Fang technique so I could destroy Argies was a little misguided and I appreciated you for that, because even though I fully planned on using it on Argies I never did. I suppose… it is because you trusted me with our clan's technique. If I learnt it on my own the great Kami knows I would have slaughtered Argies long ago, then we wouldn't be here would we?

You are also lazy, so really all the qualities that I can look up to. I remember your academy days, setting little challenges among your peers but only the challenges you knew you would win beforehand. Basically what they were was a trap, because whatever your bet was already yours even before the game began. I wonder if you would ever even accept a challenge? Well if you are still alive when I find you, I hope you are ready to accept mine. I will defeat you Argies, you and Kiba both.

"Katsumi, we are getting near I can smell it" I stuck my claws into the tree just ahead of me, the moss side of the tree allowed me to agilely slide down silently alongside Katsumi. We were in stealth mode because our mission never really detailed the enemy. Still my footsteps couldn't help rush my pace as I darted from tree to tree, my wolf hound by my side.

If sensei Akira were here I bet she wouldn't be too keen on my technique, but right now Kiba's life is more important than the enemy over hearing my untidy trend over dried leaves. Akira was never really a good sensei, but then I guess it wasn't her fault. The massacre of the Uchiha meant that she couldn't remain our teacher without risking her life. She presented the Chunin games like our only hope of escaping the title of Inter-village ninja, without a teacher that is what we had to become. Still I wonder if she is any safer in the ANBU, Itachi was part of that organisation too. However as a part time sensei Akira wasn't half bad, at least she isn't sexist like I hear the copycat ninja is. She treats our whole team as equals, and I've never had trouble learning the basics of ninjutsu.

Blinking away my thoughts I stood motionless, my back against a tree as I peered around the trunk. "There is someone coming, Katsumi" My hound crouched down low to the ground, her jowl lifted in a snarl but she made no sound… we are ready. Whoever it was the direction they took was from where I had already been. Circling around the tree trunk while Katsumi followed, stalking my every step, I waited for them to pass.

The ninja Looking around himself, he placed each foot ahead with a purposeful subtlety. Searching around for an enemy that wasn't there, every sound even from his own foot falls caused his ears to perk. The Leaves rustling under foot and overhead in the trees, even the absence of sound startled him, the silence of the trees as the wind blew passed without a single bird call. I could feel the tension in the air suddenly grow tight, my breath feeling hot on my lips and movement feeling viscous. If I act now I will not have enough information about my enemy before I strike, but if I wait… they might catch up to Kiba and then it will be too late. Snapping my fingers I got his attention.

"Who…" He spoke but then lowing his voice he whispered instead. "Who is there?"

Stepping out, Katsumi just behind me covering our exit , I placed a finger to my lips "Shhh… keep walking Kiba, I'll handle this guy"

"…but Arisu" Kiba crouched down with an arm around his gut, the wound through his jacket still red but no longer bleeding, he stepped closer. "How did you find me here?" Akamaru rested on his head, the pup looked injured as well but I wasn't sure how… I don't see any blood.

"I followed Akamaru's scent, but wait…what happened to your jacket?" My eyes bulged and the world around be grew white hot. "Why is Akamaru's scent coming from behind us, I… you are wet I can't smell either of you"

"Yeah that is right" He whispered getting in behind me, defending our exit along with Katsumi. "I fell into the river so that the current could carry us, but the water also blocked my nose which is why I couldn't smell you." Gulping before he could continue, he looked me in the eye, his tattoo standing out against the pale colour of his skin. "The reason why you could track us is because of Akamaru's dynamic marking, but it wasn't us you were smelling…"

"It was me!" A Sound ninja wearing Kiba's jacket appeared just above us, I don't know how long he was standing in the tree upside down but… the jacket he wore explained why I couldn't smell him, still that means there is two of them. One with kiba's jacket and another marked with Akamaru's urine. I should have known, Akamaru's dynamic marking isn't used to leave a scent trail for him but for the enemy. With teal coloured lips he simply leered at us, flashing a grin that showed no fear for what I am capable of.

"Fang over Fang!" I crashed up through the trees, splinters and bark flying like kunai flung in battle, but there was no soft meaty splat. I missed him, somehow.

"Arius No!" Once I landed Kiba pulled me back by the shoulder. "Good, it is only his brother that can invade your cells"

"What?" I held my face in disgust, my nose flaring out as I looked to where he had landed. "His fast, Kitsumi again!"

"No!" Kiba tightened his grip on my shoulder, his fingernails biting in… it hurt. "These guys are close to Jounin, don't attack, we need some kind of strategy."

"A sharp sense of smell and a set of claws are not going be enough to beat me." Cracking his knuckles and arching his neck, the sound ninja got ready to fight. "Face it, you're in over your head, little dog!"

"You already said that!" Kiba barked, stretching his arm in front of me in defence or rather to hold me back. "Arius, please run." I looked at him, his mouth showing fang but he was acting like a injured pup whining before I even had the chance to really attack.

The Sound ninja broke my face away from Kiba's fear "I said it to you but not your sister" Turning his head towards the scent of the other Sound ninja, the one smelling of urine, he folded his arms waiting. "There's no time for games, Sakon. They all die now!"

Out of the forest another Ninja came, I flinched when I could see him. The one side of his body was covered in ash grey scales, with the other side covered by the same type of sheet like cloth they were both wearing. His skin was taut and red, and his face was caught in a permanent smile with a horn on his head which reminded me a lot of a devils mask.

"I'm not leaving you here Kiba" My voice shook, weak not because I feared fighting these two but because the thought of leaving him hurt. "I can't just let you die."

Turning to face me over his shoulder, Kiba gritted his teeth and Akamaru snarled at me. "This isn't like your games with Argies, if you lose to these guys you will die" Facing the sound ninja again he wince, the pain in his side bending his body slightly. "Now run Arisu" They stood next to each other waiting

"Ninja chop sticks, are you insane!" I stepped in front of him, pushing him back. "Katsumi and I will handle this, you and Akamaru can sit this one out" He fell back in pain, with not enough strength to stay upright there was no way he was getting back up.

Letting out a satisfied rattle, the demon twin sighed. "Agh how touching, they are fighting over who gets to die first"

Katsumi growled to the sound of his voice, waiting for me to give the word. "Katsumi, beast human transformation" Katsumi puffed away and a duplicate of me stood on all fours waiting for my next command. "Double Wolf Fang!"

…

The team of Silver, White and Grey new they were near. With confirmative nods to each other they split off into pre-assigned tasks. With shadows falling over his mask, only his eyes peering out from the dark, Genjuu whispered his killing spell. Taka taking to the sky, looked down on the forest and its multitude of tree tops, her eagle eyes sparkling with the enemy in sight. Fuma took the more direct path, standing in the middle of all the chaos of trees spilled over like toppled cups of tea with their leaves cascading down from the recent battle.

Towering over the boy with silver skin, three giants with each a different grotesque weapon stood. At first they dragged their weapons behind them, slowly, pensively, getting closer to him, but now finally standing over him they merely waited holding their weapons up high. Fuma unleashed his weapon from sealing, the staff with a blade on its end the Guan Dao, and from there he began his attack. Leaping to the air he cut the shoulder of the first beast, the demonic creature let out a cry before puffing away in a mist of chakra smoke. Falling from the air Fuma tore the second beast from its chest to its navel. Then landing he cast off a single kunai which exploded in the face of the last.

Three giants all felled, all nothing more than a ghost of a memory in the mist that scattered as the phantoms dispersed. Staying right where he was, his form unmoving, Fuma waited for the creatures to appear once more and appear they did drawling their way to him in groaning grunts of breath and displeasure.

"Shikamaru" Fuma voiced, not looking around himself or giving direction to who he spoke to. "You have had to wait a long day for us to arrive, so rest and do not give away your hiding place, we will deal with the strategies now." Cutting down the demons that came again, a voice rang out to the sound of the flute that played in the background of their battle.

"I can do this all day you moron" The voice of the sound ninja spun and twisted around him, caught in a rhythm of sounds the forest turned into a painted pattern of colours made muddy.

Beating a hand to his chest, the same hand that held his blade staff with a fist, Fuma announce aloud to the world of illusions around him. "Your spells will not work on me wretch, for my mind is disciplined and my body hard." The illusion broke, phasing out as Fuma's Guan Dao rung its red steel through the air, the metal rings chiming and bringing harmony back to the world of vision all around him. With his senses returning to him he saw the three giants towering over him again, their weapons already in motion to crush him but broken of the spell of illusion he was too fast to be caught within their trap. Returning once again to his feet, his stance to be place back in waiting for the giants to return, his throat suddenly hardened as his larynx began to depress.

"You idiot, did you really think I had all day to waste on you" A Sound ninja with a hard shelled cap on her head, held Fuma off the ground by his throat. "I have plenty of things to kill today, so why don't I start with you"

"Now Genjuu!" Taka came screaming down from the sky, using her remaining good foot to land a kick on the Sound ninja's back.

From the extent of pain caused by a kick landed from the sky, Tayuya the sound ninja released her hold on Fuma, turning instead to blow her flute with her killing intent facing Taka…

The three demonic beasts returned into being with the sound of their mistress's flute, but before she could carry on singing an arrow made of smoke struck her in the leg. Nonetheless the demons persisted, lashing out wildly without the sound of the flute to lead or instruct them. Tayuya fell from standing, her lips still blowing and music still leaving her yet now her mind fighting against sleep and the hallucinations of Genjuu's spell.

Nightmarishly, like a creature that could not die, Tayuya straightened herself from falling and with a grunt she yelled "You are all trash!" Briskly returning to her flute, her fingers fell into pattern and so the demons struck!

"My Wing!" Taka collapsed to the ground clutching a broken mantle of feathers and skin while Genjuu jumped from hiding to step in front of her and the demon that struck.

"I summon the souls of all my ancestors" With this claim respired into the air a world wind of smoke enveloped Tayuya while Genjuu collapsed.

Fuma looked to his two team mates, the one bleeding to death from an injured wing and the other unconscious in the company of demons, gripping his Guan Dao with fierce determination he confronted the foe of four.

But…

A shadow crept underfoot and caught hold of Tayuya. "I'll deal with her, you take care of your team mates" With the sound ninja caught in Shikamaru's grip the demons were dispelled.

Looking down on his team mates Fuma only had one question to ask himself "How do I mend a broken wing and heal a shattered soul?"

…

There is still so much I wanted to learn from this world before this mission could come to be. My guardians were as much an inspiration as my desire 'to gain power I could call my own'. With my Uncle's genjutsu, though I didn't have a taste or talent for the art myself, I wanted to build my own illusion techniques to explore what could be done with genjutsu. My Aunts knowledge of herbs would have been a brilliant pass time, I day dreamed about opening up a clinic to explore what illnesses I could cure while learning how to turn remedies into poisons to use against my enemies. Then there was my personal conviction to reshape the meaning of inter-village ninja into a title of honour and pride.

The inter-village ninja, we are an under used resource and unappreciated just as much. Though we complete tasks that the village otherwise couldn't run without, we are a menial taskforce. That would have changed, or at least I hoped I could shape that change. I wanted to introduce Ninja games alongside Shikamaru, that Chunin and off duty ninja could participate in to hone their skills. The message would have been that even if we are inter-village ninja, we can still train and learn to be stronger better ninja than yesterday. Out of the rough I know I could have found more ninja like my team. Every inter village ninja on this mission is filled with brave and strong shinobi who given time could have outclassed anyone in battle… but now that is all just a dream that has faded away like a heart sore memory.

Hakari, your footsteps match what I saw in vision which only makes me understand what I must do. Is there truly honour in sacrifice, or in leaving those you love behind do you replace your heart ache with theirs? If we die for your people, isn't that an admission that it would pain us too much to live in a world without them so instead of feeling that pain you shift it to them without you. Maybe I should be asking Kiba these questions, or for a more rounded answer I might ask Shikamaru the same question hoping that his IQ could explain it a little better than Kiba's attitude. I wonder what was going through Chouji's head when he gave up his life, if it wasn't for Amoroto I'm sure he would be dead by now. Sighing I feel weightless for where is the unease in choice without the time it takes to regret it.

If I had mastered my Fuuinjutsu maybe this outcome would have been far different… but at least this way I can honour my promise to Kosuke, I won't let my comrades die.

Hakari hardened her shield the further on our battle lasted against Kimimaro, the walls of her shield thinning out as the Sound ninja hardened his bone and increased his speed. She readied herself, standing firmly on the ground with her feet ploughed in to resist against his impact, protecting Lee as he retreated. This time was the last time that tactic would work, but only because…

"Argies…no!"

I stood in between.

…

Arisu reached down for her kunai holster, her body shivering as she tried to control her arm despite the pain. Slipping a finger through the ring of her Kunai she lifted it up, her fingers limp but her will strong. Bending her arm she brought her kunai to soft flesh, her throat, but before the blade could be slipped across delicate skin it was taken away.

"Squirm and scream all you want." Sakon shivered in ecstasy to the sound of her screams and Kiba's protest as he was held back and forced to watch. "My brother and I are inseparable, as long as I am by his side you won't be able to slip away from his attack so easily." He held up the kunai he took from her hands, pressing it against Kiba's throat instead.

"Now I will suck the life out of her right in front of you" Arisu raved in pain to Ukon's words, his demonic mask sticking out of her body with a smile on his face.

Her eyes shut and her body convulsing, she gritted her teeth saying "I'll…Kill…You!" but she could not speak another word, foaming at the mouth in agony. The demonic twin infecting her like a parasite as he invaded her body at the cellular level.

With a hand around his throat and another crossed over his arms, Sakon held Kiba back "Serves you right for all the trouble you caused us" Kiba thrashed in pain as Sakon pressed an elbow into his wound, the twins laughed as the kin pups yelped.

Struggling to be free Arisu's neck twisted, a sickening crack, her wolf hound howling out to her mistresses death before dying as well with the butt of a kunai sticking from her ribcage.

"Stop your prattling, you little weakling" Holding a Kunai over Kiba Sakon was about to deliver the final blow to the last of the Leaf ninja, but then…

Kiba was never meant to die, to his dismay Kankuro arrived insuring Kiba would live to mourn his cousin.

…

The darkness wrapped around Tayuya like thick ropes of black shadow. Her pink hair flowing freely, the only part of her escaping Shikamaru's binding as slowly he stepped closer with his hands in the rat seal.

A droplet of sweat trickled down Shikamaru's face "Keep struggling and I'll be forced to use my paralysis jutsu" Leaping to make his way to where she stood surrounded by down trees, Shikamaru assessed the unconscious Taka and Genjuu before nodding to Fuma. "I've got her, get your team out of here." Fuma frowned, his eyes questioning, but Shikamaru reassured him. "Don't worry the closer I get to her the stronger my Jutsu becomes."

"For trash you are not bad" Fuma and Shikamaru shifted their attention to Tayuya, her smile peeking through the shadow stitching. "But if you knew shadow paralysis you wouldn't need to threaten me with it. Oh and one other thing…" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, standing in front of her his hands trembling to hold her in place. "I don't totally believe you've got me." In a heartbeat that could be felt rather then heard, Fuma and Shikamaru watched a pattern the colour of molten lava stretched across her face and arms. Through the binding of shadows more of her could be seen as her body expanded to fill out with bigger muscles and horns atop her head.

Compressing around her the shadow sticking grew tighter squeezing, but their grip was not enough, snap!

With his Guan Dao in hand Fuma rushed forward, but with the buckling of her arm from the shadows she hit him aside. Fuma tumbled down, his body rolling over the fall trees with branches breaking as his body expended its momentum. Standing up he held on to his blade staff for support with one hand, his other arm limp at his side.

Shikamaru formed his hands into seal once again, however with Tayuya striking an arm across his face, he was unable to complete his shadow possession falling a distance away too.

The Sound ninja stood over Genjuu with a foot held over his head "You should have listen to the brat" She smiled at Fuma before bringing her foot down, crunch, she walked over to Taka next. Her right foot making an audible splat as she approached Fuma's last teammate "If you took at least one of your team mates to safety, this wouldn't have happened"

Leaping up from where he stood, the world slowing to moments as Tayuya's foot came down, Fuma's Guan Dou chimed through the air. Crunch, but he was too late. His blade staff made contact with Tayuya but he was not fast enough, with a single kunai she stopped his attack and forced him to leap back.

"Their…" Standing in front of their killer Fuma bent over winded by the loss of his team, their brains dashed like yoke from an eggshell smashed under foot. "…" Jumping into the sky once more, Fuma came down on her hard but cast aside once again by her powerful fists he looked away from his team and fled.

Still with a Kunai in her hand Tayuya cast it out and as if guided by an evil spirit the blade impaled deep into Fuma's skull.

…

Standing in front of Hakari's shield stood Argies. His red sash blowing lightly in the gentle breeze, his walker beads knocking against his body to the impact's reverberation. Sunlight shone down on him from parted clouds as the world sighing a breath, his necklace of a flower holding a single gem spilled over his shoulder shining light over the claw marks scratched in flesh.

Hakari stood thusly, her hands steadfast against the weight of Argies body and the lance that pieced through it. Her crystal shattered around the piercing of her shield, falling to the ground like stars glistening in the sky. The bone forced through Argies dripping blood down the curvature of her crystal, she pulled back but the foreign object would not come out.

Kimimaro placed a hand on Argie's shoulder, his knuckles running white as he forced his bone lance further through. The tip of the spear vying for Hakari's heart while she hardened her shield to protect it, and yet her heart was already pieced through as she watched. Argies though he could not pull in strength through breath, although he could not tighten his grip with the beat of his heart, and even still with his time short, clasped his hands around the instrument of his death.

The blood ninja Argies, with teeth no longer white but dripping with blood, called on his spirit gripping Kimimaro and the bone that pieced him… he held tight. "Blood siphon… jutsu" The warm blood gushing from his body, soiling the sand and painting the grass, lifted as if gravity had pulled it back to where it had fallen from and to who had spilled his blood. Touching Kimimaro's skin the crimson storm fumed, suffocating him it bubbled as he fought for breath, blinding him it burnt as he tried to pull away from Argies clutches.

Hakari watched in horror and heart ache, she hears Argies grunt's and gargles for breath, she feels the heat of his body grow cold through the looking glass of her crystal, she smells the scent of his cloths and it forces a lump into her throat for soon that scent would be lost, and finally she sees his hands grow limp and his blood fall once more dripping to the ground.

Kimimaro pulls out, his bone leaving Hakari's shield and leaving too the body of Argies to slump to the ground.

"Argies…" Lee's mouth partly opened, he looked to Hakari before facing Kimimaro, returning to battle his punches cried with anger and his kicks with frustration.

Swallowing down the pain in her throat Hakari fell into the puddle around Argies, his cloths caked in his own blood and the ground around him damp in his life run dry. "Argies… Amoroto, someone please, help me bring him back." Lying him flat on his back, Hakari set his flower blossom necklace to the centre of his chest, her fingertips printing the petals red as tears streamed down her face.

"Hakari…" Amoroto came near, with his body swaying he collapses to his knees. Argies eyes were still open but the light had already faded. Softly Amoroto begins singing a song, the words ancient and lost to translation, his pray seal scroll unfolded over the length above Argies body.

Slowly the wounds on Argies shimmer and close with blue light sparkling off the glint of his blood. With hope returning to her eyes, Hakari wiped away her tears. "Amoroto it is working, don't stop now" she watched Argie's wounds slowly close, the light of Amoroto's chakra lining the gaping holes and moment by moment slowly stretching and sealing the skin.

Then Amoroto's light flickered, sparking like a dying fire it suddenly went out. "An end to it all" Amoroto looked to Hakari with rings under his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was all I had left" Turning over onto his back next to Argies, Amoroto lied himself down next to his friend. "I was already dying, I thought that if I could at least save him… it would have been worth it but I… failed."

"What, no… no not you too!"

"Saving Chouji and then Neji took more of my spirit than I thought it would, then helping Shikamaru… I thought I could do it, but it was only a fools hope." Exhaling Amoroto never took another breath, dying alongside his friend his eyes closed watching the last living member of their team weep and hearing her sob.

…

'An end to it all' Is that what Amoroto said, before he told me he was dying too? Is that all our mission is, our end… We have been on so few missions together, this cannot be how it all stops being. How we stop being teammates, how I stop being their friend, how they stop being all together. As soon as Amoroto died Gaara of the Sand arrived, it was almost as if life was mocking us. That help only arrived to save the Shinobi Lee but not to save us. The inter village ninja.

Without them what am I? Will I simply return to being a D rank ninja bringing in injured Jounin level shinobi and getting paid less than a wine bottle's worth of yen. Will I allow myself to be reduced to so little once again after I have experienced what it is to be a real ninja? Our first sanctioned mission outside of the Leaf and this is what happens.

I have Argies blood on my hands, and Amoroto's voice whistles in my head. Though his body runs cold, my fingers keep his blood warm, though his words will never be sung my mind will hold on to his song. For them there was nothing I couldn't accomplish because we could see more of each other through the worth of our team, and now… now I only feel anger and disappointment.

What happened to my Village, the dream I had built? To create a place I could call my own and run it by my own rule and the will of my heart. A dream I had had since I was a little child but with my team by my side I could see that vision of a Village grow stronger and more tangible than ever before. I know it was farfetched but with them it might have been possible, only now it will never happen. I'll never be able to open a door to refuges, a safe haven for criminals and thugs so that I could purify the World of its wicked. Like the rage that burns in me now, those that come into the boarders of my Village and break my rules, will fall under my wrath or repent their evil ways. A place of forgiveness but my Village would show no lenience to those who murder, rape and take the lives of the defenceless.

It would have been a first among the elemental Nations. The first Village that no matter where you come from, whichever clan you belong to, you are welcome. Without tribute, without sacrifice, you could join my Village and find safety and happiness. As long as we all worked together, we would have been the strongest Village in the World. A Village built on kindness, growing stronger with every war because we would let in the injured and even folks other nations would call an enemy we would call friend. A ninja Village made of enemies, a shinobi force dedicated to stripping vengeance from pitiful feuds between clans and instead focusing on the one true enemy, hatred. A ninja Village of love and righteous anger.

…

A waterfall cascading with mist, the grass lands below and the rock face of the mountain around them, in all a beautiful place for blood to be spilt. The statues of the founders of the Leaf watched on, not only the creators of the Leaf but the inspiration for all Ninja Villages and yet they too fought here in this place. Ninja, a word meaning to endure and endure they must. For the will of their way, for the beliefs in their heart, for the courage of comrades, for the death of so many.

Their voices lifted up to the sky, echoing up over the ridge of where the waters began to fall down into the Valley of the End. Naruto and Sasuke stood on the surface of the water below, the orange clade ninja wore scorched cloths and the raven black haired ninja held a scowl to his face as he was scolded by the love of a friend.

"…but why, why would you do this?" Naruto bit his lip looking way from the anger in his teammates eyes before looking back with rage in his own. "Just tell me that, tell me why would you abandon the Leaf and all your friends and give up all we had." He slapped the air to all that Sasuke had thrown away, his hand casting behind himself to the distant Leaf Village in what was given up.

Sasuke spat his words as he swung his hair around like a dirty cloth. "Friends, do you think that any of them care for you." He raised his voice locking his eyes with Naruto. "Do you think they cared for me! The Leaf has only even been concerned about power. During the tournament Kakashi focus his training on me because he thought only I could win. Back when we had our first mission in the Land of Waves, when we practised our tree walking for the first time, Sakura mastered it instantly but look down." Sasuke looked down along with Naruto, at the ripples in the water they stood in now. "Kakashi never even bothered trying to teach her the next step, water walking, because he only wanted to focus on my training even then."

Naruto's looked down once more, his voice quivering but his face still hard with rage. "I'm not going to let you leave the Leaf."

"Open your eyes Naruto" Sasuke straightened himself, staring at Naruto from the side of his face before glimpsing in the direction of village one more time. "Kakashi's mission as our Jounin is to train me, do you think that it is a coincidence that the only other ninja with a Sharingan was recruited to train us?" His scowl softening he turned to face Naruto once more. "This is the only time I have to leave the Village, while he is away on a mission. Come with me"

"What?!"

"Don't you think it's weird? Your academy training was pathetic but now that you have shown some skill you are suddenly being trained by the Sanin Jiraiya. The only time the Leaf cares about its shinobi is when they can see power, so I ask you again Naruto. Come with me."

"You are wrong Sasuke, the Leaf isn't like that, and besides you don't even know Orochimaru so why would you join him?" Naruto dived forward at an incredible speed, but Sasuke could see it coming dodging his punches with ease. Jumping back. Naruto's breath caused his shoulders to fall and raise as he regained his wind. "I'll never abandon the Leaf!"

"Then I have no choice but to kill you, Chidori!" Lightning ignited around Sasuke's hand, his other hand bracing against the heat of his technique. Cutting forward, his hand like an open blade vied from Naruto's chest but…

In the distance between them a Large blue rock fell from above like a piece of the sky. The rock fell into the river between them and before anyone could move. Ka-boom! It suddenly exploded firing crystals out in all directions. The impact shook the river under foot, causing the water to shoot up into the air as the rush of force coming from below filled out into the sky.

Plummeting to the earth once again the waters cleared from the sky like rain. With his vision obscured Naruto waited and watched for the river to settle and the rain fall to stop while he searching for Sasuke. Then slowly two figures began to appear from behind the curtain of rain. Sasuke's Chidori still burnt with lighting, and a new figure stood in front of him, his hand was through her chest.

"Now you die…. Sasuke!" Hakari plunged the last of her crystal into Sasuke, her pink fingernails turning white as the blood drained out of her but twisting the crystal she embedded it deep. Sasuke watched, his eyes twitching, his hands shaking, his mouth hung half open at her gall, but even so she pressed it further into his chest and before his blood could flow Hakari said her last words. "Goodbye forever, you cruel and uncaring Ninja world"

The crystal in her hand flashed and exploded consuming the both of them in a torrent of crystal and fire.

Goodbye forever.

…


End file.
